


Alternative Berseria the X

by kaiser_dracon



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Monsters, Retcon, Tales of Berseria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 188,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiser_dracon/pseuds/kaiser_dracon
Summary: The curtain rises. The once dark and forgotten history of the Shepherds and the House Diphda of the Hyland reveals itself in the adventures of Avernus Diphda, the self-exiled Shepherd and the prince of the Hyland kingdom as he fights on the right side of the wrong against the new holy world order of the Midgand, In order to avenge an unjust fate, protect his newfound family and save the vengeful daemon, Velvet Crowe from the dark path of vengeance. How much a Shepherd will sacrifice for the people he truly loves? What can fill an empty heart of a beast that's scorned by all? In a new world order run by only the reason that overshadows simple decisions, morality is out of the question as "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few".代替ベルセリア ザクロス (Daitai Beruseria Za Kurosu)  is based on 'Tales of Berseria' and 'Tales of Zestiria' video games created by Bandai Namco Entertainment.





	1. Welcome to Midgand, Mr.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*]This is an OCxVelvet Crowe fic, although a more subtle version.  
>  [*]There are new story branches with new outcomes and fates happening all over it after the first act. For instance, the side story of Eizen gathering noir dolls, fighting and sending Phoenix as a protector for Edna had been done before the start and is replaced by new events.  
>  [*]Another main to side focus, will be on the origins of Shepherds, history of the ancient Avarost, and how Empyreans came to be. Because the main history of ToZ and ToB are loosely based on a lot of mythologies especially Mesopotamian, I decided to expand more on how the world actually works. The unnamed far continent that Siegfried and the knowledge of Van Eltia's engineering came from in the original title, exists as the semi-active kingdom of ancient Hyland in this story, the birthplace of the OC. This will be OC's separate story arc that will begin and conclude half-way towards the end.  
>  [*]Some Zestiria characters are going to play crucial roles in the story.  
>  [*]There are a lot of large scale battles happening during the story such as vs. Dragons and kaiju daemons. There are also a lot of interactions and exposition between the characters in order to advance the story as skits (I hoped that I could do better but nevertheless, here you are)  
>  [*]OC is not "New blood". He is a veteran and skilled warrior in his own territory in order to level him with the rogue team. His background will mostly be told in some flashbacks and his malak. He is made in contrast to Artorius Collbrande. These people are very similar (No spoilers here but you'll find soon enough) but are different in ideals. He will take a similar role as what Phi did in the replacement of Laphicet Crowe, this time, in the replacement of Artorius. He is powerful but not borderline OP. If you see him doing something incredible in the starting chapters, take it into the count that this is akin to the same time Velvet killed a drake and blinded a praetor in her night of escape from Titania.  
>  [*]Velvet by no means a less bloodthirsty daemon. She is still the most powerful, cunning, and ruthless character in the saga. Her interactions with the OC is based on her familiarity with him before the advent. Hence, any tiny or insignificant soft spark she holds for him is because of that (I know probably I could do a lot better but here it is.) Like in the game when her being a mom material had been explored, in this story, her softer side as a wife and a normal girl trying to be in a relationship will also be explored.  
>  [*] The OC will have a lot of influence on everybody's action and outcome, especially for Velvet which is the main drive for him. [*]Innominat will have a lot more scenes as an antagonist. There is a new rival legate for the purpose of pursuing the Van Eltia team.  
>  [*]Unfortunately, I'm not a native English speaker. I apologize if you encounter any inconvenience along the way. This story is here for fun and experimenting with some new ideas, so enjoy lovely readers!

Under the full light of the moon, "Sanguine", the crimson ship of the far-continent, was sailing in the calm waters of Midgand. The only sound that could be heard was the ship's creaking as it sailed through the ocean. At the end of the dark corridor of the guest quarter, the face of a man could be seen reading a large book, illuminated by a single candle. At the same time, another individual approached him in the dark. He partly entered the lit up area and a figure of a sailor could be seen, waving a bottle of drink at the man. He does not respond.

"Drinks? Rum?" the sailor offered him, speaking in a drunk and croaky voice. The man looked at him and shook his head. "Not now" He refused, indifferently.

"Whatever," the sailor coarsely said and sat beside him.

"You know, lad; the only thing you did all these two months was either reading those god damn books or smoking your pipe on the deck," The drunk sailor said in a chatty voice.

"I did drink a few bottles," the man uncaring replied, eyes still following the lines of the book.

"Pathetic," the sailor said in an insulting tone, "How can this matter… those books you read, be as important as " _Hiccup_!" 

" _A few more seconds and I can be at peace…_ " The man whispered to himself.

"Huh, you… you Hiccup! young people always taking life so seriously that you can't even live… live… the life to its fullest..." The sailor's voice turning out to be comedic.

"Was that even a sentence?" The man raised his head and asked, irritably. The chatty sailors head fell on the table and passed out from the intoxication.

" _Good riddance_. _”_

The man closed the book, frustrated. A new figure was approaching the table. "Having trouble sleeping, young man?"

The man slowly shook his head, "No captain, it's just I want to reach some conclusion before we arrive at Midgand or else, looking for an answer in that country will be a huge problem." Doubtful, he voiced his concern.

The ship captain sat down and lit another candle. Now more of the man's face could be seen; pale green eyes, long brown hair with some highlights in between and wearing some kind of a cape. The elderly Captain slowly pulled out his pipe from his pocket, "Well, I can't stay there long, maybe for one week. Other than that you need to look for some other means to return," The captain advised him.

The man let out a sigh, stood up and walked towards a nearby chest decorated with a gold symbol of a sword and a wyvern. He muttered something and the chest popped open. He placed the book alongside other, similar looking ones, four different crystals, a medallion, and other minor personal items. He mumbled the same phrase and chest closed and locked itself.

"I don't think I'll be back anytime soon, Captain." He said in his silvery voice.

"Well don't forget if you have any letter or message you need to send back home,"

 **_Crack!_ **

Suddenly the ship jolted severely as every chair, table, and furniture was flying around along with the captain, young man, and the drunken sailor.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted the captain.

One of the sailors screamed from the outside, "Brace! We've got something latching itself onto the ship!"

The captain rushed to the outside while the young man was helping the drunk sailor find the direction to the exit. The deck was crowded with ship's crew, now distributing swords and rapiers among themselves. The captain ran towards the side of the ship and soon the young man followed. "Where is it? I can't see anything" The captain yelled as he was observing the water. Then a sailor screamed,

"Look! it's there!"

A number of large tentacles began rising from sea water, each nearly as long as the ship's mast.

"What are those?!" "We're surrounded!" The crew cried hopelessly.

More tentacles started to rise one after another,

"Kraken!" The captain breathily yelled.

"Ready the canons, men!" The captain cried desperately as he moved back towards the middle of the ship. The man took off his hooded cape and pulled out his staff out of his gauntlet.

"They are going to crash on us in any seconds now!" one of the sailors cried in fear. The young man looked at the tentacles, " _No fire element, no earth element. Only wind and water, the choice is clear then,"_ He rationally analyzed the situation.

He raised his scepter, focus and collected, he shouted from the bottom of his throat, " **Whirlwind Slash!"**  A series of cutting winds started to cut the tentacles at super speed. The scale on the monster's skin was too tough, but the arte managed to cut some of the tentacles. The monster shrieked in pain and started hammering the deck. The young man dodged a series of tentacles that was aimed at him. However, most of the sailors weren't as lucky; Some got crushed beneath the weight of tentacles and some were thrown into the sea. He went back on his feet, watching the fate of the crew. He frowned and shouted once more,  **"Aqua Sphere!"**

The arte resulted in several sets of warding shield appearing above the deck, stopping most of the tentacles in mid-air as they dived again onto the remaining crew.

"I can't hold them for long, go to the cannons and fire at that thing!" The young man yelled at the sailors, clenching his teeth and holding the enormous force of the Kraken's tentacle at bay. Some of the crew managed to escape to lower decks and the rest rushed towards the cannons, lighting the fuses.

"Ready... Fire!" The captain ordered.

First, the port side cannons fired and then, the starboard side emptied their ammunition on the tentacles; most of them were torn in half, blood ~~was~~ spewing from the severed limbs.

"We got them! Yeah!" The sound of cheering filled the air as the tentacles began disappearing beneath the sea.

 “It’s not over! Re-arm the cannons, men!" The Captain ordered again.

Abruptly, the ship started to rise from the water and tilted to the sides,

"Look!" one of the sailors screamed; A large face with bright yellow eyes rose back from the surface. The Kraken had already regenerated its tentacles, lifting the ship out of the water. Many sailors started to fall into the sea below.

 **"Wind Lance!"** The young man didn't waste any more time and attacked the Kraken's face with swarms of wind arrows, targeting its eyes. The elemental arrows hit the monster's right eye but it instantly bit the bow of the ship in responsecrushing the rest of the ship with its tentacles.

"What will it take to kill this damn thing?" The captain jumped onto the monster's face and pushed his sword into the monster's face. "Get off my ship you ugly piece of shit!"

The young man noticed the captain's suicidal attack. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing, Captain?!” As he ran towards the bow and started to conjure another arte, a series of new tentacles attempted to smash him against the deck but missed.

 **"whirl…"**  

Before he could finish his spell another tentacle hit him from behind, slamming him against the floor and causing him to drop his staff into the sea ~~.~~ Just as he was trying to get up, he saw yet another one of the tentacles grab the captain as he yelled out something unintelligible, dropping him into the Kraken's huge mouth. Feeling dizzy, eyes barely open, he looked around himself as blood was streamed down his face. Everything was in slow motion and everyone was either getting grabbed by tentacles or was falling into the sea.

"Blood... You want blood… I will give you the taste of blood!" He tore his right arm's sleeve and then made a large cut using his gauntlets. He was unsure if he could survive the ritual, but his hesitation had already cost the lives of many sailors. Blood started running down his arm. He began chanting an arte. His breathing intensified. A new weight was pushed into his soul. A small opening with bright symbols circling around formed in front of him, and then another one beside it. He put both his hands into the small portals and two very large versions of the portals instantly appeared ~~up~~ above the monster's head. Two demonic looking hands came out of the portals. Controlling them, he grabbed the upper and bottom jaw of the monster. He screamed as he put his last bit of energy and mana into tearing the Kraken's face apart. Finally, the bottom jaw was split from the face and it fell to the sea along with the rest of the ship. Having no more energy left for struggle, he followed the debris into the sea. He could only close his eyes and laugh to himself, "Could be worse…"

The body of the slain Kraken sank into the deep alongside the ship.

In total darkness, he could hear someone talking to him from a distance. The voice kept getting closer and closer,

"Rise and shine sleepy head." A young and eager voice called to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone standing above him smiling; he was a very thin, small young man with a missing front tooth. "Great…, pirates..." He said to himself.

"Boss, the pretty boy is awake!” The pirate went outside. He tried to move but his hands and legs were tied. Destroying his bindings was an easy job for him but what could he do in the middle of the sea with pirates all around? He decided to wait it out and see ~~.~~ Another much taller figure entered the cabin.

"Welcome to the Midgand, traveler.” The man was wearing a purple coat and a purple hat, with a pointy beard. The young man laughed, "Nice outfit."

The pirate, surprised, looked back at his subordinate,

"Benwick, look! Our man can bark! Listen to me, lad; we are not the enemy nor we are planning to be one. So, play nice and everyone can profit from this… this mess."

"Anyone else you fished from water?" asked the young man.

"No, you were the only one we could find... Consider yourself lucky then. But to the matters at hand..."

He turned and nodded at the clumsy pirate now known as Benwick, smiled and yelled,

"Bring the good stuff!"

All of a sudden, two other men entered the room carrying the young man's chest and his staff. Another tall blond man followed them but they seemingly couldn't see him. His attire consisted of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wore an orange shirt, a loose white shirt, and a black waistcoat finished off by the long-dark business type jacket.

Two men dropped his belongings beside the pirate captain. The blond dude crossed his arms and stood near the captain. His eyes followed the dude. The pointy beard pirate captain noticed it:

"Oh my... you can see him too? That means you're a special one! This must be our lucky day!"

The young man shook his head at this coincidence,

"A pirate with high resonance... give me a break."

"Haha, we will talk about it later but... It's a beautiful staff you got there, gold with red jewelry engraved in it. It is yours I presume?"

"Maybe," he replied in an indifferent tone and maintained his icy demeanor.

"You know I like something about you, I don't know if it’s the bravery or the foolishness. I get where you coming from but playing nice is your only option now. "

He reached his coat and took out a black and silver pistol.

"An anti-dragon weapon in a pirate's hand, who would have thought…"

"You see I'm absolutely aware of your handicrafts, I have to say; your weapons are magnificent!"

He then sat in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to adding this beauty and whatever you stashed in that chest to my collection. So until you can open your mouth and tell me how to use this staff and the magic password for that chest, you are staying here as our guest.”

The Malak, Benwick, and the pirate captain then left the room.

"You will get what you deserve, pirate.”

A day had passed. On the second midnight, the land could be seen from a small window in the room. He decided to put his escape plan in motion before they manage to get more distance from the shore. He began by burning his bindings with an arte, and then silently trashed the cell's lock.

Two pirates were playing cards, oblivious to the fact that their prisoner was now loose. He crept up behind them and easily bashed their heads against the table, knocking them out. The chest was near the table but the staff was nowhere to be found, although he didn't need to know its location. The man casually picked up the chest and moved outside. There he saw the blond man in black, sitting on the top of large crates, playing with something in his hands and kind of waiting for him.

"Can't get a night of sleep, sorcerer?" the man in black asked, stoically.

The sorcerer sneered, treating it as a joke, "Nah, didn't like the hospitality nor the smell. Also, it is too boring for me here, I crave for action."

The Malak dropped down to the deck, "That's a shame but you are not going anywhere." He started to bump his fist together, gazing at him, "Get back to your room nicely and I won't have to break your fingers and your nose."

The young man rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Stand aside Malak, I'm not in the mood to play games."

Because of the commotion, people started to rush out of the crew’s quarters brandishing swords in their hands, shouting,

"What?! The prisoner has escaped!"

Benwick, watching the scene from the top of the ship's mast, yelled,

"Don't worry, Eizen has this under control,"

The man knew that only the captain could see the Malak, but it seemed that others were aware of his presence. To them, it probably looked as he was talking to himself.

The pirate captain also rushed out of his room. Seeing that his Malak friend had already confronted their prisoner, he smirked and laid back to watch the scene.

"Last warning, sorcerer."

The young man shook his head once more, "Alright let's dance,"

He raised his arm, shouting hard, "Dreamshadow, come to me!"

Suddenly, a series of cracking and breaking sounds were heard coming from the captain’s quarters. Eizen, fully aware of what was happening, rushed and prepared to slam him with his fist. The staff broke through the wooden walls, twirling, barely passing the pointy beard captain's head and finally, reached him in time to block Eizen's attack.

"Damn it!" Eizen gritted his teeth and yelled in frustration.

As the two clashed and locked their fists and staff, he realized something,

"You're an earth Malakhim... here on the sea..."

he grinned as he stared at Eizen's eyes,

"Bad mistake my friend"

The young man's eyes started to glow bright white and then shouted,

" **Colossal Surge!** "

All of sudden, a series of waves swept the ship's deck, causing both men and some of the pirates to fall into the sea. While Eizen was struggling not to drown, he used the waves as a means to reach the shore. Taunting Eizen, he yelled, "Have a nice swim you stupid malak! Haha!"

After a few more minutes of surfing, he reached the shore, nearly collapsing from the excessive usage of his mana to control the waves. He looked back and saw in the distance that the pirates were still struggling to save their comrades.

" _Welcome to Midgand, Avernus…"_ he said to himself, breathy.

The man stood up and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Two days had passed. Two days of non-stop walking into unknown jungles and having no clue where to go. At last, he found a sign, pointing to a village that was called — Aball. Continuing along the road, he reached a small river.

"Water… I wished I had time to bathe myself but I've wasted enough time already,"

He dropped to his knees and dropped his head into the water. He washed his face and raised his head to check the woods in front of him.

To his surprise, he saw a small blond girl wearing white attire and holding a strange umbrella standing on the other side of the river, looking at him with an angry face.

"Is that... another Malakhim?"

She turned back, looking like that she shrugged him off and vanished into the jungle.

"Hey, You, Wait!" The man shouted to no avail.

"It's a strange la…" before he could finish his sentence he saw a large bird overhead trying to fly off with his chest. He immediately dashed towards it.

"What the hell is wrong with this country?!"

He reached the bird in time before it could get away and held on to the chest as the huge bird was gaining altitude.

"Let it go, damn it!" He was pulling down the chest, finally forcing the large bird to release it. Although, he miscalculated the altitude and was instantly sent into a dive towards the ground at great speed.

"Oh… no… no… No!"

Before he could think any artes he hit several tree branches ~~.~~ Covering his face with his arms, the world turned to black as he hit the ground.

Hearing some people talking to each other, he slowly managed to open his eyes. He saw a roof and a light. Struggling to move his body, he suddenly felt a great pain in his chest. He moaned in pain and did his best to check his surroundings.

He saw a blond boy sitting at a table outside the room he was in. The boy turned and their gazes met. His eyes widened and jumped from the chair,

"Velvet! … Velvet! … He's awake! Tell Arthur he's awake!"

The young man tried to keep his eyes open but the enormous pain led him to lose his consciousness once more.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

**Two months before the departure - Hyland Imperium Palace**  

The castle halls were empty, save for echoes of two men speaking to each other. One sounded older, cold but powerful. The other, young, brimming with emotion and hope but uncertain.

"I've ordered preparations for the Sanguine to start the first expedition to Midgand."

"Thank you, father."

"... Are you still certain? Do you want to leave your brother and sister behind? You know how much I need your help. Forget about what happened. Your place is still here, with us... and what about your duties?"

"No, I don't want to leave any of you... but I am certain. The longer I stay here, the more problems I will cause. I will not deny what I've done, but there's no place for me here. I've already failed a lot of people. I will not fail my family, they must have a future and I will not deny them that chance."

 **Aball, The Village of Longing - Crowe's residence**  

"He is still unconscious." The voice of an unknown girl could be heard, faintly.

"But I saw it! He opened his eyes and he looked at me!"

"You were supposed to stay in bed Laphi! I told you a thousand times that you need to rest!"

The man barely managed to open his eyes. He saw the two individuals responsible for that loud conversation; The same boy from before, probably ten or eleven years old with blond hair, and an older girl with long black hair.

"I know but I'm bored. I can't just stay in bed all day doing nothing!" The young boy revolted.

The young girl frowned.

"Don't argue with me, you won't get any better and I'm always worried that…"

At that moment, the boy noticed the injured man had already been awake watching them squabbling for some time.

"Velvet…"

The girl turned and saw him.

"Oh… hi! … Morning!"

"Where am I?... What is this place?"

"Umm...This is our home and you have been injured… from a fall maybe? … I'm sorry I didn't exactly understand what others said but they carried you all the way here to our village from Morgana woods,” the girl explained.

"Where is Morgana woods...Oh… the fall… now I remember…"

He tried to move but was stopped by the excruciating pain. The girl moved closer, trying to dissuade him from moving.

"Your injuries, they are very bad. I tried different medicines to ease your pain at least, but unfortunately, the village doctor is at Taliesin right now, and we have only an apprentice animal doctor available to treat the sick and wounded… So we had to ask for his help…" the girl clarified but her face immediately turned red upon realizing that she had disclosed too much information.

He smirked and wondered,

"An animal doctor you say? So this mess of a bandage is his work and not yours?"

The wound dressing was awful. Like they had been done by a blind man.

"No! of course not! I just helped with your clothes... they were bloody and dirty… and needed cleaning so I took… We took those off."

The girl was acting nervous. Her younger brother came to her rescue.

"Velvet, would you please go and check on lunch? I think I can smell burnt meat."

"Oh, sure...you're right Laphi. I'll be back.”

On her way out of the room, she let out a sigh, stopped halfway and returned to them.

The girl hugged the boy and said,

"I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Velvet and here is my little brother Laphicet!"

He barely managed to smile for both of them.

"I'm Avernus, thank you for… saving my life."

"We really didn't do anything, Arthur and other people from our village did most of the work," said Velvet.

Her brother, Laphicet, immediately added,

"Seres also helped! She was trying to heal you but, somehow, she couldn't use her arte. She said that there was something blocking her."

"I know, I’ve got a protection arte… to block my body from getting influenced by magic, although I wish I could perform an arte to heal stupidity."

Avernus mumbled something, then a ball of green light appeared in his hand and went through all of his body.

"Wow! Is that an exorcist arte? Are you an exorcist?!" Both brother and sister wondered.

He narrowed his eyes at them. They recognized the arte but he didn't know that term.

"No... what's an exorcist?"

"Exorcists are the only warriors that can fight the daemons! You used an arte, just like them!" answered Laphicet.

"Oh, so you have warriors who can fight the daemons?"

"Yes, but they use Malakhims for their arte... you don't have a Malakhim with you, do you?"

Avernus’s curiosity suddenly flared up. He nearly forgot about his pain and his problems. His trip was getting more and more interesting. First, a Kraken nearly killing him. Then he was saved by a group of pirates having an earth Malak as an accomplice. And now this boy, out of nowhere, knowing so much about artes and Malakhims.

"I hope you didn't bother our guest here.”

A voice instantly pulled him out of his dream. A silver-haired man in his early thirties, but with a stare as cold as ice. Avernus spoke up before the two could answer himthough he was still barely able to move.

"No not at all, we were talking about how they helped me with my injuries."

"I'll go make lunch for everyone," Velvet quickly left the room, making way for the man to walk closer to Avernus's bed.

"Velvet probably needs some help."

Laphicet followed his sister, but she suddenly turned back and gave him a furious gaze.

"No, I don't need help! Now go to your room and rest, I'll call you when it's ready!”

"O-Okay…"

Laphicet lowered his head, dejectedly and went back to his room.

Avernus smiled as he watched them argue. They both looked cute, living a simple life. Full of energy and... hope.

"You are good people… I'm grateful for what you have done for me."

"Don't mention it, we don't get many visitors nowadays since the daemonblight is consuming the land and the roads are becoming more and more dangerous."

The man sat on the chair beside the bed.

"By the way, you can call me Arthur.”

"Avernus"

He extended his hand for a shaking gesture but he noticed that Arthur's right arm was injured.

"What brings you here, Mr. Avernus, if I may ask? You don't look like someone from Midgand.”

"I'm a scholar, sailing from the continent of Hyland. My ship sank a few days ago. Somehow, I survived and managed to found my way here..."

All of a sudden, Avernus saw that a red-haired woman, wearing a strange mask, was standing in the door frame.

" _Another Malak?_ "

Arthur noticed  and said,

"It seems you can see the Malakhim. That is impressive."

Avernus tried to change the subject so he asked,

"Have you also found any of my equipment? Probably a chest and a staff?"

"After Seres and I watched you fall; we rushed to help and managed to get you out of there before daemons showed up. Unfortunately, we didn't have much time to stay and look for your belongings."

"Lunch is ready!" Velvet called them from the hall.

"I see, then I need to go and retrieve my equipment before someone or rather something else tries to steal them again."

Avernus pushed the blankets away and slowly moved his body.

"Oh, your clothes... Velvet, can you bring the man's clothes from outside? I think they should've been dried by now."

"Sure thing, I'll bring them right away."

Arthur looked at Avernus's wrinkled face as he struggled with the pain.

"Need help with anything?"

He was able to let out a response,

"No... thank you. I think I can manage.”

"I see that you already healed yourself."

"Yes, that's right. Laphicet told me that your Malak tried to use her healing arte but something stopped her from doing so. That was because of the protection ward I had cast on my body."

Velvet entered the room with his clothes.

"So, you are a sorcerer in addition to being a scholar. You are full of surprises, Avernus." Arthur observed, and continued: "We will be waiting for you at the dinner table."

Velvet put his clothes on the bed and quickly left the room with Arthur.

Avernus barely managed to stand up, still feeling numb as the healing process had not fully completed. He picked up his clothes and began checking them,

 _"_ _Hmm… not bad with washing, and the scent… Whatever she used to clean them is making my clothes smell nice, wow good work. Not everyone knows how to wash these correctly."_

After leaving the room, he saw all three were already waiting for him at the table. But Seres, Arthur's Malak, was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry for keep you waiting." He sat at the table and they all started to eat.

"Hmm... It's delicious Velvet, what is it?"

Velvet cheeks flushed pink and she quickly broke the eye contact. She tilted her head to the right side,

"Oh thank you! It's prickleboar stew! My sister Celica taught me how to cook it and it is Arthur's favorite."

As Avernus was speed eating the dish, he raised his brows and said,

"It is becoming one of my favorite dishes too. Your sister must be a good cook like you, Velvet."

All of a sudden, brother and sister's faces went pale and both lowered their heads.

"She passed away seven years ago," said Laphicet in a sad and bitter voice.

Avernus immediately stopped eating and slowly put the plate on the table,

"I'm sorry I... I didn't know…"

Arthur maintained his cold and uncaring expression,

"It's alright, I lost my wife Celica seven years ago.”

 _"_ _Now I feel really bad for bringing that up_. _”_

"So Avernus, you said that you're from the Hyland continent? Haven't heard that name for a long time. Your administration had a strict set of laws about outside relations." asked Arthur.

Avernus came back from his reverie,

"What? How do you even know about the continent, let alone about our outside laws? We didn't send nor had a foreign guest for hundreds of years."

It looked as if Arthur sneered,

"I had a teacher that once visited your empire... a long, long time ago."

Everything turned out very different until now. Krakens, Malaks, warriors that used Malakhim to fight daemons, and now someone who knew about his homeland.

"So what your journey is all about? It is okay if you don't want to answer it, I'm not forcing the matter."

"No, it is alright... how can I say this, I've come here to try to find an answer to stop the daemon threat, for good."

Arthur stopped for a second then continued with his meal.

"What makes you think that the daemon threat could be stopped?"

"I'm not sure yet. My trip is based on assumptions that there are entities called Empyreans that can probably help. How... I don't know."

Arthur raised his head, now, showing a slight interest,

"Are you aware of the Malevolence?"

"Yes, it is something that I'm completely aware and you can even say, I've worked with it. My people can hold daemons and monsters at bay but not forever and the world needs a permanent solution or none of us will survive." Avernus responded.

"I couldn't agree more, Avernus. It seems that we have mutual interests. However, another matter needs my attention tonight but I will return tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon again Arthur?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, Velvet. I won't be home tonight, although this gentleman can stay here and watch over you until I'm back."

Arthur then looked to Avernusfor his reaction.

"Don't worry, I can do that."

Without uttering another word, Arthur left the house.

A few minutes later, the table was cleaned. Avernus remembered his missing equipment.

"Velvet, would you mind telling me how I can get to Morgana woods?"

Surprised, Velvet stared at him.

"Oh no, you want to leave too?!"

"No! I don't want to leave. I just need to find my belongings before something happens to them. I'll promise, I will be back as soon as I can."

Velvet sighed.

"Alright... Go down the path from the entrance path to our house and then go straight, turn right and you'll see a big door in front of you that leads to Morgana woods."

"Thanks, I'll be back before sundown."

After he went out of the house, Avernus turned back and took a good look at the place he was in.

 _"_ _That's a small cute house they got here."_

There was also a small garden with two Tombstones in it, the left one was for Velvet's parents and Celica, their sister. Beside them was a grave marker for Arthur and Celica's unborn child. Inscribed upon the tiny pillar were the following words:

 _"_ _The little life will spread its wings and soar through the skies."_

 _"_ _Celica was pregnant with a child? Damn it..."_

He went down through the path from Velvet's house and soon he found himself inside the village.

 _"_ _Hmm, even the village itself is so small and the weather… it's cold. Probably one of the side effects of Malevolence filling the air. Midgand seems to be even worse."_

He followed Velvet's instructions towards the exit door. The village folks eyeballed the stranger in their midst, wondering how he recovered so quickly. He did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone as their gazes made him uncomfortable enough. Finally, he reached his destination; a large wooden door guarded by a few village men ~~.~~

"Can you open the door? I need to go outside."

"Oh, it's you, stranger… the jungle is not safe and it's probably filled a lot of daemons! We can even hear their howling from here." One of the guards advised.

Avernus coldly responded, narrowing his eyes,

"I don't care, open the door. Now."

The guards looked at each other. One of them shook his head and said,

"It's your funeral."

He left the village and the big door shut with a loud bang behind him.

One thing bugged his mind. As he was trying to find the path to the area that he lost his equipment, he wondered,

 _"_ _Strange, the woods are stuck in an autumn state, how? Are the effects of the daemonblight that severe? It's even killing off the vegetation. The situation here is even worse than back home."_

After a ten minutes walk, he reached the accident area but something was amiss and it nearly made him panic.

 _"_ _I can't feel the Dreamshadow nor the chest, damn it! I was too late."_

Angry, he exhaled and immediately started looking for clues. In a few seconds, he found a set of small footprints leading to a cave beyond the area he fell. He quickly made his way into the cavern. But instead of a normal cave, he found himself in a man-made hallway, illuminated by a few torches.

 _"_ _What is this place? A temple inside this jungle? How come nobody told me about it?"_

After passing the first hallway and into a dark room filled with stone columns, he heard footsteps. Narrowing down the location, he deftly grabbed the arm of the one responsible for making that sound.

"Got you, little thief!"

"Let me go!"

Avernus used a torch to illuminate the individual he captured, and to his surprise, his eyes met with a short blond girl in a white outfit.

"Wait a minute, you are that Malak I saw earlier that day, what the hell are you doing here?! And where are my equipment?!" Avernus raised his voice and released her arm.

She crossed her arms and looked in another direction.

"No."

"What?! No?!" Avernus narrowed his eyes at the girl Malak and let out a mocking laugh.

"Ha-ha! okay, that was funny but let me tell you little missy; you are in big trouble now so, give back my belongings before I get unreasonably angry,"

The girl turned her at him and demanded,

"Help me and I will give all of your… things back,"

"Help you? Do I look like an agent of charity? Damn, I need to work on my appearance more often. It is not scary enough."

"No, but..." She glanced at him and continued,

"You look strong and capable of taking out the daemons, I also have your equipment stashed somewhere and there is no way, even with your foreign artes, you can hope to recover them."

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed, "… Fine, where are those daemons you speak of?"

The Malak pointed towards the entrance of the main chamber.

"Down there, in the sanctuary. A group of them are trying to break into the inner chamber but there are more along the corridor."

Both of them started to move towards the inner moisty and dank sanctuary, where growling could be heard, signaling the presence of daemons. Soon they found themselves face to face with the monsters that appeared to be guarding the hallway.

Avernus brought his guard up telling Malak, "It looks like we are not fighting some brainless troopers!”

The girl raised her umbrella and opened it, replying back to Avernus,

"No, they came here intentionally."

Avernus took a look at the umbrella and then at her, "What is down there?"

She didn't answer and focused her attention at the daemons, shouting,

"They've spotted us!"

" **Phantom Blades**!" Two blue and glass looking swords appeared in Avernus's hands.

"Malak, you stay back and support me with whatever your aligned element is."

While the girl was charging her arte, Avernus attacked them head-on on with his blades,

" **Moon Slash**!"

He parried the first monster’s attack, stabbing it through the neck with one blade and beheading it with the other. The second attacker pounced on him —

" **Shooting Stars!** "

The werewolf got hit with elemental arc shards fired by the girl in midair, stopping his attack and giving enough time for Avernus to slice it in half.

The third one beat a retreat to the inner chamber after having watched the slaughter.

Avernus pointed at him and yelled,

"He is getting away! After him!"

Both of them ran and entered the chamber. However, they witnessed the main group being led by a larger daemon that was trying to break the magic seal on a big door at the other side of the room.

"Well, looks like there is six more plus that big brute trying to break that seal," Avernus observed. Their leader noticed their presence and ordered the rest of the group to attack.

"What is our plan?" Malak girl asked.

“My blades won't do much if they attack at the same time, burning them all would be the best option," Avernus suggested as he was getting ready to cast his fire arte.

"What? No! What about the offerings? and flowers?" She revolted and pointed at the bowls and several flowers that were placed around the room.

Avernus frowned and shook his head,

"Fine! I'll think of some way NOT burning your precious offerings."

The daemons got close. He started the fight by throwing his blades into the first closest attacker, hitting it in the face and the chest, killing it instantly. Then Avernus cut his right wrist,

" **Blazing Lash**!" the phrase turned the blood coming out of his hand into a long fiery whip. The Malak however, not having seen this kind of arte before, was flummoxed.

"Bad puppies..." Avernus ridiculed the werewolves and started to strike them left and right with his whip.

 **_Whip Crack!_ **

**_Whip Crack!_ **

The attacks caused them to burn as their burnt fur popped up. They cried and yelled as they were cremated into a crisp. Soon, only the leader remained: A Great Warg.

Avernus started to hit the monster but the Great Warg caught the whip and pulled him off the ground, chucking Avernus across the room. Before hitting the wall, he retracted his whip and barely managed to land on his feet.

"Damn it! This overgrown asshole needs something else…

 **"Burning Claws**!"

Avernus's arms were now covered by fiery gauntlets. He started to assault the leader, punching his abdomen and jaws to no avail.

Those weren't enough to go through its thick armor.

"Malak! Hit his back with everything you got!"

The girl started to charge up her arte,

" **Terra Mine!** " and then released it at top of the monster's head.

The Warg looked up just as the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

Avernus immediately jumped back to avoid the debris.

"Wow, easy girl. You could have buried us all in."

She coldly responded,

"At least I saved your life."

Before Avernus could react to her arrogant answer, the daemon, still alive, jumped from beneath the rubble and towards the Malak girl. She froze in fear, but Avernus jumped and pushed her aside.

The warg's fangs found his arm instead. It bit his gauntlet and landed on him.

"Damn it you ugly piece of filth…  **Phantom Blade**!"

As the monster chewed through his armor with its jaw, Avernus conjured a spirit blade inside the daemon's mouth, piercing its mouth and into its skull, bursting it from the inside.

The girl got up and rushed towards the monster's corpse which had Avernus pinned under it.

"Are you okay?!"

Avernus pushed aside the monster's lifeless body and slowly stood up,

"It seems I have saved your life little one.”

The little girl's eyes widened as she began to cringe, "Eww, look at you, all covered in daemon blood... And I'm not little!"

Avernus downwards to his torso and arms, and shook his head; he was covered with brain tissue and blood.

"Damnation! Velvet is definitely going to kill me now."

"Who is Velvet?" asked the little Malak.

"Not your business. Now... my stuff, as we agreed."

The girl pointed her hand towards the big door, breaking the seal that was protecting it. The door opened and inside of the large room that could be seen from outside, there was a big pool filled with water and surrounded by shiny blue flowers and crystals.

"Light… is there an earthpulse point nearby?" asked Avernus.

She looked at him with curiosity,

"Wow, you know about earthpulses... Hmm... whatever. Yes, It's a blessing shrine. In the past, people used to come to this place and pray to the Malakhim. But not anymore."

"Can't you just help them sometimes? You know they are not the only ones in danger..." Avernus asked staring at her.

"Humans are the reason Malevolence exists! Wars, crimes, and every cruel behavior causing all this Malevolence are because of them. They don't deserve help."

"What?" Avernus sneered,

"You are the first Malak I've met that hates to help humans. Listen, I know what you are saying but if Malevolence takes over the world, we're all going to die." He paused and said, "and you are so young."

She suddenly turned her head back at him, 

“Young?! How much do you know about Malakhim?!"

Avernus smirked and answered,

"A lot, I grew up with your kind. And I'm... I was a... never mind."

As they were arguing, a group of small creatures trotted out of the room.

"Normins? Here?"

Avernus surprised to see the small Malakhim ~~s~~ here in this temple.

"Yes, I have harbored them from a daemon attack. The situation outside is not safe, especially for Malakhim ~~s~~."

She sighed,

"Your belongings are in the room..."

Avernus moved between the small creatures and made his way inside the room. He finally found his staff and his chest in the corner. He picked them up and made his way towards the exit.

"You need to get out of these ruins, go somewhere safe."

"Like you care human," she coldly responded.

He turned back and looked at her,

"I don't care that much but I hate seeing you end up as a victim of a roaming daemon," He paused for a moment, "I'm planning to go to the capital in a few days, you can tag along if you want.”

She didn't say anything more. Avernus sighed and walked towards the exit.

"Hey stranger," she called to him.

“You didn't tell me your name."

"Avernus."

"Edna."

Avernus nodded and left the temple. A loud sound was heard from the direction of the cave and when he turned back the entrance had already disappeared behind a formation of stone and rock.

He noticed that it was already dark.

"Blast! The sun is already down. I took so long, better hurry back to the house."

Avernus ran all the way towards the village and stormed through it until he reached the Velvet's home.

He knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the door slowly opened. Velvet was looking angry,

"You are late, mister."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, had some… complications along the way."

Velvet eyes widened as soon as she saw the blood on his clothes,

"What?!… Is that blood?! Are you injured?!"

"No, no I'm not injured, it's daemon blood actually. Chill."

"Daemon blood?! What did you do? Where've you been?"

"I had to kill a bunch of them to get my stuff back. You don't need or have to worry about me."

These words were not enough to calm down Velvet ~~down~~.

"And you ruined your clothes again in the process. You're so irresponsible."

"Don't worry about them, I've some spare in the chest."

"No! Take them off! You can't leave your clothes dirty!"

Avernus sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Alright! Calm down. Sheesh..."

Laphicet heard their dispute and came out of his room,

"Is he back, Velvet?"

"Yes, mister mighty Avernus is finally back from his adventure." Velvet mockingly declared. "And Laphi, go back to your bed and rest until I make the dinner."

Laphicet frowned, "Geez! You may be a good cook, but you'll never get married if you're this stubborn!"

Avernus suddenly burst into laughter.

Velvet turned her head, glaring angrily at Laphicet,

"What… you little… stop messing with me and get back to bed already!"

"Not so fast." Avernus came out of the room with a book and a crystal in his hand,

"Time for a surprise."

Avernus placed the crystal on the table and mumbled a phrase; the crystal slowly broke into tiny pieces, circling around in mid-air until an image of a large castle formed floating above them.

"This is the Imperial Palace of the Hyland Empire. And... this is the place I live in."

Laphicet moved closer, watching the scene as his golden eyes followed the tiny little imitation of people moving around the place.

"This is awesome!"

Velvet, annoyed and irritated, walked towards the table and said,

"What are you doing? Laphicet needs to rest! He's sick."

"Well, he can rest and enjoy this at the same time, can't he?"

Avernus moved to one of the chairs and pulled it, inviting Velvet to sit down.

"You can accompany him too. I'm sure you've been busy all day and you deserve some rest too."

Velvet turned red. She was caught by surprise. Avernus, a young, townie man, being a chevalier and acting like a gentleman.

"I... Well... Okay, but just for a few minutes! You Mr... Avernus must go to sleep soon! In this house, no one's going to goof around late in the night! This house has rules and you must follow!"

Avernus smirked at her bossy behavior. He was waiting for her to come to his side, still holding the chair. She exhaled and gathered all the energy she could to move towards him. For reasons unknown to Velvet, her heart began pounding more and more. Finally, she managed to sit still.

Laphicet glanced at her and began to smile wickedly. Seeing her like that was a triumph for the little guy.

Avernus then began to talk about his homeland, the Imperial Palace, and stories of battles with the daemons.

Two hours had passed. Avernus and Laphicet both noticed that Velvet had passed out from exhaustion.

"She's spent from all of the housework she had done," said Avernus.

"Yeah, she takes everything so seriously!"

"You are lucky to have her, Laphicet. Having someone to look after you and love you is a blessing."

"But she's always concerned about me and Arthur."

"That's what makes her a great supporter and as a brother, you should protect and support her too, do you understand, young man?"

Laphicet sighed and lowered his head,

"Alright, I will..."

Avernus walked towards her side, checking her from up close,

"I don't want to wake her up but sleeping on the table is not a good thing,"

"You know… you can carry her to her room… You're strong enough to pick her up." suggested Laphicet.

"Me? No, it's not alright touching her without her consent and besides, I don't want any trouble, especially with her."

"Don't worry about trouble, if she says anything, I will tell her I asked you to do it."

Avernus shook his head,

"If she wakes up, it's on you Laphicet.”

He slowly and carefully picked Velvet up from the chair and started carrying her towards her room. Velvet was out cold. Her long hair was almost touching the surface and he was trying his best not to wake her up. Finally, he reached the bed and, gently, he placed her down on the mattress.

"Sweat dreams, princess worry-a-lot." He quietly whispered to Velvet as he pulled the bed's coverlet on her.

"Ok now back to cleaning the dishes,"

"I'll help!"

Avernus turned to Laphicet, now he was in charge.

"No!"

"What?! No! You're acting just like her!"

"No argument young man! Now go back to your bed and get some sleep! It's already too late!"

"You're even meaner than her!"

"Laphicet..."

Avernus's gaze forced the little boy to back down and head to his room.

After he cleaned the dishes, he went up to the ladder to the topside and laid on one of two beds near the food and spice closet. The smell didn't bother him, and playing a simpler life was a fresh distraction from all that killing and traveling.

As he closed his eyes he thought to himself: maybe when it was all over, he could get a house, away from all cities, stress, and concerns.


	3. A Simpler Life Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

 Morning came, Avernus was already awakened by the sound of singing birds and chopping woods. The typical ambiance of a village. After so many days, it was the first time that he had a good night sleep.

He slowly got up. For someone like him, he got used to living in inns and the places people offered to him during his travels, it was a common thing. Avernus checked his clothes and noticed that they were all gone and the rest of his equipment has been reordered, there was one person that could've done this; Velvet.

_"She is an early bird, plans ahead, clearing up clutter, cooking delightful meals, looking out for everyone just like a good mother. Hmm, I wonder how old is she. She is so young and acting so adult. Never thought about the village girls to be like that, she's probably an exception."_

As he was coming down from the ladder he saw Velvet, washing the dishes again from the last night. She definitely did not trust the cleaning with someone else. Also, she didn't pay attention to him waking up.

_"Well, that bitter look says it all. She's defiantly angry from last night. I hope she's not that angry."_

"Morning Velvet!"

Velvet deferred from responding to him for a few seconds, but nevertheless, she complied with a cold one,

"...Morning."

"Do you know where is the bathhouse in your village? Or how do you bath? I don't know just asking."

Velvet heavily sighed, as if she was annoyed with something,

"We have got a small shack outside. And I knew that you'd probably want to take a bath since you, Mr. Avernus are reeking with a rancid and rotten smell from the last night. But it's not warm yet for bathing yet." she replied, still avoiding eye contact.

" _Wow, she's so direct_!" "You don't have to call me Mr. Avernus, that kind of makes me feel old. But thank you, Velvet. I can warm the water myself."

Avernus went outside and found that small shack she mentioned, their house was one of the few that had their own small bath.

Ten minutes had passed. His bathing was done, nothing could beat a morning shower, and more importantly, away from the curious eyes of village people.

Avernus then remembered about the Velvet's gloomy mood.

He loved a challenge, today's challenge was:

Make that authoritarian and stubborn girl smile _._

_"She needs a surprise and something to cheer her up... But what can make that dictator happy... a flower. Simple yet gratifying."_

He thought about where he could find a suitable flower in that cold, dying world. Everywhere he looked was filled with autumn leaves or a few bunches of Crocus. Frustrated, he started to regret the idea until he saw the shopkeeper in the middle of the village. Avernus immediately went to the man,

"Hey, Do you sell flowers, old man?"

Shopkeeper's face wrinkled, irritated because of Avernus's attitude,

"...Well, yeah but not so many left especially with the weather and all. Only a bunch of roses and tulips left."

"Whatever, just give me a pink rose."

"Only red roses..."

 _"Red roses?! ... No, it would probably send a wrong message to her, to Laphicet, and to Arthur._   _That's wrong_...Don't you have something else?"

The shopkeeper felt insulted,

"No, just tulips and red roses. Take your pick, you impudent bloke."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him, 

"Impudent bloke? Heh, you should be grateful that in these times, you found someone to buy your trash."

"Are you here to buy or to waste my time, city boy?"

Avernus huffed,

"Just give me a red rose before you get a taste of my "city boy" generosity you little man..."

The shopkeeper pressed his lips,

"...That would be ...one hundred and fifty gald."

Avernus mockingly grinned, like he heard a stupid joke,

"Say that again? Unless there are some more services attached to it... you won't get that money."

"Then its no deal! Get out of my face!"

Avernus glanced at his wares, smirking,

"It seems trade is already in a bad state for you and with that manner, you won't sell anything... A hundred I think is enough."

He was right, the economy was falling apart and trade was at its worse. 

"...Fine! Give me the money."

Avernus threw the pouch on a shelf and got the rose.

Not wasting any more time, he bought the flower and rushed back to the house and nearly bumped into a girl accompanied by her two dogs. The girl's eyes followed him to the path of Velvet's house, smirking and thinking to herself:

_"Oh, damn girl, your glory days have finally arrived!"_

Avernus, at last, reached the house before any more people could see him with that flower. He knocked and after a few moments Velvet opened the door.

indifferent, without saying anything, she left the door opened and immediately turned to avoid having to look at Avernus,

"Wait, Velvet."

She stopped and slowly turned to him,

Avernus was holding a rather large rose with his two hands and smirking. Her eyes first caught the glimpse of the rose.

"What...is this..." she mumbled.

Quite contrary to his expectations, she didn't seem flattered. That was enough to shatter the man's confidence to start talking, but he continued nonetheless.

"It's a...a flower, a gift for you to say that I'm sorry for the last night. I didn't want to do... that to... I mean to carry you to your bed but I couldn't leave you in that situation and I had no ill intent whatsoever."

Velvet, then shifted her attention to his eyes,

"It's a rose."

She said it with a surprised look. Velvet wasn't a stranger to being asked out or receiving affection from boys in the village, but her attitude towards men made it clear that she wasn't interested or concerned with such business. Yet, this boy came along and straightly, giving her a rose, above all kinds of apologies that he could've thought of. She slowly took the rose and looked away.

Avernus had no clue what kind of signal he sent.

"So... Are we good, Velvet? And put it in a vase. With the daemonblight and all, these things are becoming rare these days."

Velvet went to the kitchen to find something for the rose. She couldn't get that stunt out of her head,

" _That dumbass just outright gave me a rose! A rose! How dare?! I'm not one of those city gals to lose myself at the mere sight of him! That nerve_!"

The clueless man noticed her face and realized, albeit a bit a late that maybe a simple apologizing might be enough.

Unknown to him, Seres, Arthur's red hair Malak, was standing behind him. Avernus turned back and saw her watching them. He nodded at her and realized that Arthur is nearby. Avernus came out of the house and saw him behind the house, near the stacks of chopped wood.

"It seems that everything went well yesterday, did you find your equipment Avernus?"

"Yes, but I had to fight some daemons for them. It was entertaining though."

Avernus deliberately decided not to tell Arthur or anyone about the underground temple in Morgana woods.

"I'm glad you sorted out your problem because I have some good news to tell you. I've told about you to one of my colleagues and he was delighted to enlist you as one of us."

"One of you?" Avernus asked.

"Exorcists. What we do here is not much different than what you were doing back in Hyland and most importantly, our goals are the same; stop the Malevolence once and for all. With your help and knowledge, we can save the world from utter destruction."

"Yeah, I heard about you, fighting daemons, holding pacts with Malakhim. How do you know to get into a pact with Malaks?"

Arthur looked at Seres and answered

"From teaching left by our... Shepherds."

Avernus senses were topped at max. Shepherds... The title that he was very familiar with.

"I'm surprised, Arthur. Pacts with Malaks and mentioning Shepherds. I guess I was wrong about Midgand; your knowledge is commendable."

Arthur slowly walked to him,

"Having you here is a blessing, Avernus. Your arrival was a sign that our endeavors and sacrifices were not in vain. I'm to believe that we're lucky."

Avernus breathed heavily. The flow was going too fast for him and it felt too good to be true.

"What's the plan then?" asked Avernus.

"You will understand that soon young man. Tomorrow is the next scarlet night and Celica's anniversary. We will depart for the capital after… I have dealt with the situation here." ensued Arthur.

"But we need a lot more men. We need armies, Arthur. We need resources and a lot of it." suggested Avernus.

"Do not concern yourself with armies or resources. I will handle them. For now, I need to tell Velvet about Laphicet's medicine." said Arthur.

They both returned to the house, seeing Velvet opening the door to Laphicet's room. This time, however, she was happy and cheerful. The only thing mattered to her the most, her brother and her family. Avernus felt some envy, because of their affection towards each other and a simpler life they had.

 _"Nothing beats family. Friends come and go, but family is forever..."_ concluded Avernus.

"Laphi! time to wake up." 

The boy tried his best to get up.

"I told you to stop calling me "Laphi". I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Grumble-grumble. Huh? You must be feeling good." Velvet moved closer to Laphicet's bed and checked his forehead for fever.

"Hmm. Bit of a fever, I'm afraid. At least the new medicine's supposed to come today. Until then, you stay in bed, got it?" 

She then pulled his brother's cheeks a little.

"What? Aww, but I wanted to go to the cape." The boy complained.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait, Laphicet." 

At this moment Arthur and Avernus walked into the room.

"Don't trouble your sister Laphicet," said advised Arthur.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Arthur! Done chopping firewood?" asked Velvet.

Avernus looked at Arthur and said,

"Oh, if I knew you were chopping firewood I would have helped. I'm sorry my mind was focused on something else."

Velvet noticed Avernus and thought to herself,

_"Yeah, "focused on something else." That gall these city boys have."_

"You don't need to concern yourself with such things, Avernus. And Yeah, Velvet. Enough to last through winter. But there's something else I need to take care of. Sorry, but medicine money will have to wait a bit."

"I can earn it myself, then. Bring down a few prickleboars and I'll have plenty to offer in trade."

"On your own?" asked Arthur.

"I'll help her. It would be fun to hunt boars. right, Velvet?" Avernus smirked and told Velvet, catching her by surprise.

"I can do it alone! Arthur's first maxim! "Plans must be solid, and reactions flexible." Velvet answered Arthur as she closed her eye trying to not look at Avernus's smug face.

"I shouldn't doubt my student's abilities but Avernus will be there helping so I'm not that worried. I'm sorry to put you two on the spot."

"I'm sorry everyone." Laphicet also apologized.

"Whoa, hey. What's everyone apologizing for? We're a family, right?"

Avernus smiled at her comment, her conviction, and her sense of responsibility. Midgand wasn't hopeless after all.

"Right, I'll see you all later."

Velvet went to her room and equipped something on her right wrist. Avernus scanned the main room to look for the rose but couldn't find it.

_"She got rid of it? Well, whatever works, at least she's happy."_

Then he remembered he probably needs his staff for the hunt. He called the Dreamshadow and it flew from the top of the ladder on the second flower back to his hand. This moved made Velvet jump back a bit but Laphicet shouted in excitement."

"That was so cool!"

Velvet shook her head,

"I whipped up some porridge for you, OK? Be back by evening."

"Thank you. Be careful you two."

"We will be OK, you just rest up," said Avernus.

"Don't forget to take some gels with you. Velvet is careless sometimes," advised Laphicet.

Avernus smirked and said,

"I'll protect her, don't you worry at all, Laphicet."

Velvet looked at Avernus and said,

"I'm pretty capable of defending myself, Mr. Avernus!"

"Nobody said you aren't. We're a team now and we need to work together." 

Laphicet chuckled at the new companion his sister got for today. She always did everything alone. Seeing her flustered face was amusing for the boy.

"Hehe, then I'll be in bed resting."

Velvet noticed her brother's snarky behavior,

"You better be you little…" 

_"I should stop teasing the girl so much. Not a good habit Avernus, but I can't help it. She is so innocent and pure."_

Before they left the house, Avernus decided to change the shape of the Dreamshadow and put it on his arm as people would freak out seeing someone with a big staff walking around in the village.

As they walked out of the path and into the village itself, they saw a concerned couple talking about the daemonblight. Velvet and Avernus joined the conversation. The husband sighed and expressed his concerns, saying,

"Ever since the Opening seven years ago, this world's really gone crazy. Famine, freezing weather… and worst of all, this daemonblight that's turning people into monsters."

"I can't believe that people can really turn into those… things. It's a nightmare." said the wife.

Velvet turned to Avernus and asked,

"It seems you and Arthur know what is with daemonblight, am I right? Can it be healed?"

"Healed? With our current state, no but later maybe if we can gather enough knowledge. Your best bet is to avoid daemons and any contaminated animal or vegetation. Leave the fighting to other groups that are suited for combating the daemons." advised Avernus.

"But there is no such group capable of battling them, there are these exorcists that can't do much. Since the opening…"

"Hey, Arthur is always helping!" Velvet cut the man short.

"What is the Opening, Velvet?" asked Avernus.

"Seven years ago, daemons attacked the village. The night that my sister died. Somehow after that, people were able to see these creatures and their numbers multiplied by dozens." answered Velvet.

"Yeah, whoever named it the Opening named it right. It's like someone opened a portal directly to hell." said the wife.

"It might be a good thing Celica died when she did. She didn't have to suffer through all of this." said the man.

Velvet's eyes widened and then her face wrinkled,

"… it's "good" that my sister died? How can you say that?!" 

Avernus suddenly felt an urge to get back at the couple for saying that. 

"Wow, is this how you treat your neighbor? Your mind couldn't process a better response you old hoot? or you need me to put some sense into you?!"

Unintentionally, Avernus moved a bit closer. Just looking in his eyes was scary enough to feel the intimidation. The man nearly trembled in fear.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean it that w-way! P-please don't…!"

The wife quickly moved in to rescue her loud mouth partner,

"You're a real idiot, you know that? Please forgive him." 

Velvet herself had a temper. The neighbors weren't always fair to them, and the life she had lead made her hard enough to withstand these punny insults. But seeing another one with the same mindset was refreshing. Somehow she felt more powerful.

"Let's go, Avernus." 

He nodded and they left the couple.

"You looked scary," said Velvet.

"What can I say, I'm a scary guy, especially when it comes to dealing with morons like him. So irresponsible and ignorant."

"But... Thanks for standing up for me, It's good to have someone on your side."

"Think nothing of it, Velvet. I did what had to be done."

After walking for a minute a small girl ran towards them.

"Hey, Velvet. Is Laphicet feeling better?" asked the little girl.

"No… Not yet… He needs a little more rest… I think." 

"Aww, too bad. Tell him I'm looking forward to hunting beetles with him again when he's better."

Little girl's mother approached them and told Velvet that,

"Laphicet's illness sure is persistent."

"Yeah. That fever still keeps coming back, like clockwork. The medicine always helps a little bit, but still…" 

"That sounds terrible. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine. At least we've got Arthur to take care of anything that needs muscle. And before he came, Celica raised me and Laphi all by herself. So now I have to do my best, too!"

"You sound just like your sister. That optimism must run in the family." said the girl's mother.

"I do? That's nice of you to say," 

The mother looked at Avernus and said,

"I hope you're feeling well. Velvet is a considerate and responsible girl, you're in good hands."

Avernus nodded,

"Definitely, couldn't ask for a better person."

Velvet exhaled as her cheeks began to heat up.

"O...Okay! See you around!"

Avernus and Velvet continued their way towards the center of the village.

"Laphicet is sure popular, it seems that he is a girl magnet now at this age. You will certainly have a lot of problems later." 

She smiled and raised her right arm in the air, "I know and as his big sister I will have that little brat in check!"

"Easy, Velvet, I wonder who is going to keep YOU in check then?" teased Avernus.

Velvet dropped her arm and swallowed,

"Keep me in check? What do you mean?!"

Avernus turned to her and grinned,

"You are going to date soon, Velvet. This is inevitable at your age. Boys are going to ask you out and you'll develop a crush. It's a beautiful thing." He sighed and continued "Minus the heartbreaks, those are not a good thing… but you'll learn to manage'em. Anyway, what I meant is that you need to enjoy your youth."

Velvet's face was going through a metamorphosis and Avernus understood that she probably didn't have a date till now. He smirked and decided to not pressure her anymore as her cheeks couldn't handle more blood rotation.

"I... I have Laphicet and Arthur to think about. I don't have time for... for these distractions!"

"Whatever you say, Velvet. It's your life. But don't be surprised if people keep asking you out."

Velvet swallowed,

"What do you mean?"

"All I mean that emotions are sometimes... persistent and you don't always have a say in this."

To Velvet, Avernus was forcing some unnecessary thoughts into her mind. Changing the subject was the way to go.

"We... should probably stock up on a few things before we go into the forest. I don't have a lot of money to spare, but like Arthur always says, "Battles are won and lost with the preparations made before the first strike.""

"I will protect you and if you get hurt, I can heal you so don't waste your money on gels, keep the money in case the medicine's price goes up," said Avernus.

"But…"

"No buts, Velvet."

During their talk, a young woman approached them with a toddler resting in her arms.

"Hey Velvet, doing a little shopping today?"

"Wanted to, but we checked and it seems we have everything. How's the baby doing by the way?" asked Velvet.

"We're all quite healthy, thank you. Do you want to try changing the little one's diaper? It won't be long before you're doing it for real, you know!" said the young mother.

"Uh… I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I'm only sixteen. Uh, but changing diapers I can do!"

"Ha ha! Time passes quicker than you think. And you're a pretty girl. I'm sure the boys in the village will pick up on that" then she looked at Avernus and continued "And boys from out of town, too it seems."

Avernus faked a smile for the woman but decided not to deny her claim,

_"Boys out of town… right."_

Velvet quickly turned to Avernus,

"But I don't have time for... and Avernus... He is here to help us hunting some prickleboar. Isn't that right?"

She waited for confirmation from him and he acted dumbfounded,

"Um... what is it, Velvet?"

She widened her eyes at him. The thought of hitting him in the head was not far from fantasy.

The woman giggled,

"It is so sweet to see young people together."

Velvet, trying to salvage the situation, sighed and said,

"Uh, We'd better go hunt while there's still light! Talk to you later!" 

"I didn't mean to scare you! All right, dear. Take care now, you hear?"

After the conversation, they headed for the entrance to the Tranquil woods. Before opening the door, an old woman standing near the gate started talking.

"The daemonblight is a punishment, send to us by the Empyreans for forgetting the old prayers…"

The world "Empyrean" grabbed his attention,

_"Do they know about the Empyreans?"_

"Who are the Empyreans?" asked Velvet.

"The four Empyreans created the world… The one Empyrean shall bring it to peace… Be afraid… When contradiction permeates this world… the time of suppression will be upon us…" the elderly woman spaced out.

"Are you okay? Want me to take you home?"

"No! Don't treat me like a child!... Oh, it's you, Velvet. If you're going to the cape, take care."

Velvet sighed and shook her head,

"Don't fall into the shrine of tranquility, right? I know. I'm not a kid."

"Of course, of course. You're thirteen now, aren't you?"

"… I'm sixteen," answered Velvet, looking annoyed.

The elder woman's preach peaked Avernus's curiosity, he immediately asked.

"Excuse me, can you tell me more about this shrine?"

"The shrine on the cape has no name. It is a silent shrine of tranquility. Something nameless sleeps there. Daemons and Empyreans slumber within. Into the deepest depths, in perfect silence. Sleep. Fade."

" _That description sounds so damn familiar to me.._." 

Velvet noticed that he went deep into his thoughts, his stare was blank.

"We can go there if you want," said Velvet.

"Sure, I need to see this shrine but first, let's get those boars."

They went towards the door but something was bothering Velvet's mind for some time,

"Can I ask you a question, Avernus?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"...How... How old are you?"

"Turned twenty-one a month before I started my journey to Midgand."

" _Twenty-one..._ "


	4. A Simpler Life Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

 The gate to the Tranquil woods was opened, the forest was in the same shape of Morgana woods but not as severe. There were blocks of dried farming lands along the road to the coast. The pair continued their path into the jungle. However, Avernus was lost deep in these thoughts. The old woman's warning about the Empyrean and shrine of tranquility, the earthpulse point and the hidden temple all led to the evidence of an old and ancient power that was buried in this land.

Velvet pointed to the corn fields, saying,

"Laphicet and I used to play in these fields,"

"It is a shame to see those fields in such state, I guess the fate of tranquil woods is not far from the Morgana forest. We need to find a solution to this or the whole world will end up like this."

Avernus paused for a moment. He remembered Arthur's knowledge and power to tether and converse with a Malak and decided to gather more information about him.

"Velvet, I have a question about Arthur, is he… from around here?"

"Actually no, why do you ask?" wondered Velvet.

"Well, it is kind of obvious... but what's his story? I'm sorry If I'm digging too much, I'm new to Midgand and I don't know much about your country."

"It's alright," Velvet giggled "It is funny to see you so apologetic, kind of not so you,"

"What are you saying? That I do not mean what I say?"

"No! I mean that you resemble someone that is… strong like Arthur but when you apologize, it seems to be out of your character,"

"Hah, I think I will take that as a compliment, so back to our original topic, Arthur,"

"Oh, right; seven years ago, my sister Celica, found him outside the village in the Morgana Woods and offered him a place to stay at the village, exactly like what happened with you..." Suddenly she paused, her stare was locked in the distance. She muttered something,

" _Just... like... you."_

"Hmm? didn't catch the last part Velvet,"

Velvet violently shook her head to clear her mind,

"No! It is nothing!" Velvet took a deep breath and continued, "Celica took care of Arthur and he stayed with us, eventually they fell in love and you know what happened after that…"

"He didn't want to leave? Go back to the place where he came from? He didn't have a family or friends to return to?"

"What?! No! Of course not! He couldn't leave us! We are his family!" said annoyed Velvet.

"Okay, don't get angry, I meant no disrespect Velvet, I'm sorry,"

Velvet quickly smirked, "Here is that face again!"

Avernus frowned, being played by a teenage girl.

After a few minutes, they moved further into the jungle. Crossing a small wooden bridge, Velvet pointed out to a clearing along their path.

"That area looks promising, Avernus."

"Well, let's find these poor Prickleboars," Avernus said and went to prob the path as they walked down the small areas between the trees.

Velvet suddenly pointed out to a single creature further away and shouted,

"There! Prickleboar!" she then immediately charged the animal, "Stay here, Avernus. I will take care of this one!"

Avernus crossed his arms, "Alright,"

Velvet attacked the creature with a flurry of blows and swings using her legs. While not super strong, her swarm of quick attacks overwhelmed the creature and stunned him, leaving it vulnerable to be knocked out by her  **Rising Moon**  kick. In the meantime, another boar entered the fray, charging Avernus instead.

"This is easy, "Avernus dodged the charge attack easily. Missing its attack, Avernus punched its side and it hurled to a tree nearby.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Velvet said as she observed the quickest fight she has ever seen "Wow, that was... fast,"

Avernus put the body of unconscious boar on his shoulder, smirking,

"Maybe, but it wasn't fancy like yours,"

"Wh-what that supposed to mean?"

"That was some elegant and effective use of leg fighting techniques Velvet, Arthur taught you well."

Velvet cheeks flushed red "I… thanks. That's what I do when I fight most of the time. I somehow got used to doing it."

Avernus looked at Velvet's wrist and asked,

"What about your wrist blade? How do you use that in your combos?"

"Oh, you noticed,"

Avernus raised his right arm and showed the sheathed Dreamshadow. "You can say that I'm an expert in wrist-based weapons."

"I don't usually use it, it is slow and I prefer to implement my other quicker techniques."

Avernus moved closer to Velvet,

"Can I see it, Velvet?"

Velvet nodded and tried to open her wrist blade,

"No you don't need to," Avernus held her right hand and released the blade, then he touched the edges and mumbled something. All of a sudden, the blade flashed bright red and for a second, it engulfed in a small flame. For a moment, Velvet tried to pull her arm but Avernus firmly held it. He looked at Velvet, smiled and said in a low soft voice,

"Don't move," and continued his indistinct speak. The blade then flashed green.

"Finished."

"What did you do?" asked Velvet.

"I enchanted your wrist blade, now after killing any creature, it will heal you and you can inflict fire damage into their wounds. Although it is not something super destructive as this blade wasn't forged in the way that can be suitable for higher enchantments. but it is better than nothing."

"Thank you Avernus, I didn't expect something like that."

Avernus picked up both Boars and said: "Don't mention it, happy to help Velvet."

Velvet was busy checking her newly powered up weapon but suddenly remembered about Avernus's request to see the shrine,

"Oh about the shrine, we can go this way while hunting for a few more Prickleboars," she pointed out to a tunnel. Avernus nodded and they headed towards the path to the Shrine of Tranquility.

After a few minutes of walking, Velvet closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"I can smell the sea,"

Avernus shook his head and said,

"I have been on the sea for several months, my nose cannot endure more seawater smell."

Velvet took a look at dead Boars on Avernus shoulders,

"The cold weather's been terrible on everyone's crops, but at least the city will buy our Prickleboar meat now."

"Yeah, with the current situation, your village need to find new ways of providing food and economy. Having a long-term plan is crucial... How about raising animals? I saw a pig pen near the middle of the village."

"That's right! Laphi and Arthur have been hoping the village could start raising them, but they can just be so temperamental."

"I'm not an expert on these things but couldn't you bred them with something other than their own kind?"

Velvet put her left hand under her chin and said,

"Yeah, I wonder if they could be bred with more docile pings… what would we call them, Oinkleboars?"

Avernus and Velvet looked at each other for about a few seconds. Avernus's face wrinkled. She decided to come up with another name,

"Nah, doesn't sound appetizing. What about… piggleboars?" Velvet paused for a moment then yelled,

"Yeah! Piggleboar. That's a cute name!"

Avernus raised his eyebrows "Come on! Piggleboar?!"

Velvet sighed,

"Yeah, you're right, maybe too cute, though. We wouldn't want to discourage people from eating them."

"Well, leave the naming for later, Velvet."

Velvet slowly nodded, then she saw a group of four boars. Avernus saw them as well and before charging them Velvet said,

"Avernus, Can I make a request?"

"What is it Velvet?"

"Would you use your staff? I want to… see you using it." Velvet innocently asked.

"Oh sure, I thought using the Dreamshadow would be overkill against them." He clenched his fist and Dreamshadow ejected from his gauntlet; The body of staff extended from the golden sigil on the top and then, Avernus grabbed it in mid-air. The dragon sigil began to glow. Avernus saw Velvet still looking at it, He smiled and swung the staff towards the first boar and a ball of blue electrical light hit it causing it to flew across the path and then fired another lighting ball at the second boar which met the same fate as the first one.

Velvet charged the second group and began attacking both of them at the same time. Avernus shouted to Velvet

"Watch out for your stamina Velvet, you will get tired soon if you constantly keep attacking them."

"I know! But I need to take… these boars down!  **Searing Edge**!" Velvet slashed her wrist blade at the boars, the hit burned them a little in the process and took them out in a few more swings.

"Good job Velvet."

Avernus looked at Velvet with approval. Velvet turned to look at Avernus. The adrenaline levels were running high in her blood.

"However Velvet, you need to…" Before Avernus could finish his sentence, he suddenly saw the pillars of the shrine in the distance. Avernus started to walk faster.

"It is… not a shrine." Avernus started mumbling but Velvet couldn't hear him. He hesitated to move, from his point of view, the area around him began to blur, the sky became darker, the world went silent, time froze, and he began to hear whispers,

"…"

_"Be gone... Trespasser... You don't belong here..."_

There were more strange whispers that he couldn't understand. All he could comprehend was the hostile atmosphere of the shrine. Avernus began to rub his forehead.

"This place isn't safe. That hole's gotten bigger. I've told them a thousand times they ought to build a fence, but they keep saying it's "forbidden land". Even Celica used to scare me with it. She was always, "This is a gateway to the underworld." Well, I'm too old to keep falling to that nonsense!"

She heard Avernus gasping and as soon as she turned to look at him, he dropped to his knees,

"Are you Okay?! What's wrong?"

Velvet quickly rushed to his side and noticed that he was sweating. Avernus managed to open his eyes and glanced at her,

"I'm fine, it-it's nothing…"

Velvet swiftly took a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe the sweats off from his forehead.

"You'll get sick. let's rest here for a bit, maybe the weather is getting to you,"

Avernus looked at her; she was concerned and for whom? He was a total stranger. There was no reason for her to go far for someone she didn't know. Velvet noticed his stare and quickly found out that she might have taken things a bit too far. Her cheeks were flushed red. She couldn't help it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you don't catch a cold or something..."

Avernus smiled,

"Thanks. You're... so kind, Velvet."

Avernus put down the boars and sat near the edge of the cliff trying to keep his thought together. Velvet saw his frown grow, his brow knotting. She tried to bring up a topic to distract him from the notion his mind was going through.

"Those artes were awesome, although I saw exorcist artes before, yours was kind of different,"

Avernus snickered, thinking about a life he had back in the Hylands, whispers made him realize something; wherever he goes, the past always follows, escaping from it was never an option.

"Have you ever wondered; if you had a chance to re-live your life, who would you want to be?"

"Umm… I don't know, I'm happy now being with Laphi and Arthur. But I want to join exorcists and fight the daemons!"

Avernus shook his head,

"Of course, my bad. You are so young."

Velvet was confused by his statement.

"I was at the same age as Laphicet when I performed my first ritual. I didn't have a say in which path I could choose. They made that decision for me. I always wanted to go back and make things right. But it was a fool's notion..."

Avernus turned to Velvet and saw her puzzled face,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Those are all in the past, my past."

Avernus stood up and went to pick up the rest of the boars.

"No it's okay, I'd like to hear it!" Velvet slowly followed him.

"Maybe later. In the meantime, we should get back to the village before boar meats get spoiled."

The duo continued their path back towards the village. Avernus was still preoccupied with his thought. Velvet, having seen his gloomy face, decided to come up with something to cheer him up but before she could say anything, a group of boars ambushed them,

"Wait… the boars we hunted… are you their…" Velvet was unsure whether to attack them after they got enough meat for trading. Avernus put his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Velvet… get ready."

She returned his gesture with her own smile, maybe some fighting will make Avernus happy again.

"Maxim three. "Never waver once your sword is drawn. Control your feeling to control the tide of battle!""

Velvet drew her blade and charged the boars. Avernus raised the Dreamshadow and then hit the ground. A sequence of ground quakes occurred underneath the creatures and threw them up in the air. Velvet jumped and slashed all five of boars at the same time, killing them before their bodies could reach the ground.

"I did it!"

Suddenly one of the dead boars got reanimated by the daemonblight and quickly attacked Velvet. All she could think of at the moment was to cover her face, immediately Avernus jumped and grabbed her, summoning a protection ward that led to daemon boar smashing its head on the shield.

"Seres!" Someone shouted and a fireball hit the boar, killing it.

"A Malakhim arte?"

"Pride and anxiety. Pity for the enemy. The thrill of victory…" Avernus turned to the source. He saw Arthur and Seres approaching them.

"Your emotions run too hot. That will be your downfall, Velvet."

Avernus didn't realize that he was still shielding the girl. He unintentionally held her head close to his chest. To Velvet, it felt like a tight embrace. She experienced a series of different unwanted and first-time emotions. She sensed a goosebump and her body shook from embarrassment. Velvet slowly pushed away Avernus and he gently released her.

Avernus turned to Arthur, saying,

"She did very well, controlling emotions need time and practice."

Seres also joined the conversation and said,

"Having affection is also Velvet's great merits."

"Agreed. It's one of her virtues as well." Arthur replied.

Avernus looked at Velvet and saw her looking at the ground and consumed by her thoughts. Seres and Arthur were still arguing about her.

"Scolding her was unnecessary, Avernus had that under control."

"Yes, I know. But even so, she's got to…" Arthur didn't finish his sentence and focused on an insignia hanging from his sword. Velvet snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Arthur as he moved closer to them.

"Arthur's fourth maxim. "Never let your guard down, even when victorious."

Velvet nodded,

"Got it!"

"In any case, this should be enough to buy Laphicet's medicine. I'll drop the prickleboars off at the shop before I head out."

Avernus folded his arms and wore his serious face,

"We need to talk Arthur, about that prison you have in your backyard."

Arthur slowly turned his head towards him, meeting his stare.

"About the shrine you mean?" Avernus nodded slowly waiting for a response. With an apathetic smile, Arthur responded,

"I will tell you all about it tomorrow, for now, I need to go and meet someone,"

Avernus loosened his tense posture and said,

"I'll take care of the boars you go ahead and meet your… contact."

"You want to go where?" asked Velvet.

"The person I was supposed to meet is late. I don't think I'll be home tonight. I came out here to let you know. You two have to pick up the medicine yourselves."

Velvet face ran with all manners of concerns,

"Right…"

"One more thing. I saw a group of daemons near the village. If you're attacked, run away. Am I clear?"

"No way! I-I can handle a bunch of… "

Avernus cut Velvet short and said,

"He is right Velvet, fighting animals and humans are one thing, fighting daemons is another. You need artes and magic to deal with the daemons. If you see any of them, leave the fighting to me."  
"This young man is right, Velvet. Daemons can only be challenged by those with the talent for exorcism. That's the cold logic of the world, and no emotions can change it." Arthur said.

Velvet went silent again. After a few seconds, she asked,

"Do you think… I could become an exorcist, Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at the sky,

"Why is it you think that birds fly?"

Velvet followed his stare and she saw a bird flying above,

"Why?... Well, without flying, they couldn't find food…"

"It takes a particular innate talent to be an exorcist. Unfortunately, very few humans have it within themselves," responded Arthur.

Velvet sensed that a part of her dreams went away. But nothing could take away her spirit.

"Alright…"

"Tomorrow is Celcia's memorial day. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry back. I'll make you a quiche just the way she taught me."

Avernus stared at Velvet. Even though Arthur was cold towards her, her mood was cheerful. Among pessimistic and selfish people he had to deal with, she had the strongest spirit. At that moment he adored her.

" _She's... precious_."

Avernus walked to her side. Velvet noticed him and turned,

"You do not need to worry about becoming an exorcist. This intrinsic talent Arthur told you is nothing special. For the most part, it can divert you off from your main path in life. It would have changed you not for the better." advised Avernus.

"But I want to help, I want to be strong I…"

"You are already strong and you are reliable Velvet. The qualities you possess is far more superior to being able to see Malakhim or cast some special artes."

Avernus smiled and continued, "I will teach you whatever I can. I promise."

After hearing him, a glimmer of hope entered her heart again, but when she saw the bodies of dead boars, the feeling went away.

"I wonder if those prickleboars were brothers… Maybe I should have let them go." She looked at Avernus with uncertainty, he didn't say anything but after a few moments of pause, he understood something

"But then how would I pay for Laphi's medicine? Hunting took care of that. And it means food for us as well. I had no other choice! It was a rational decision!"

Avernus nodded,

"Emotions can be used as a weapon but remember; the power of your weapon or any weapon comes from your heart when tempered by your mind. True strength lies in self-control and the discipline of the one who wields it."

"You're right… The fact that I'm still worried about it shows that my feelings are getting the better of me…"

"Do not think of them as a living creature, think them as a target. Do not lose the sight of your goal and you'll do better."

He walked towards the boars, casting an ethereal rope to tie up the remaining animals.

"Avernus first maxim; "Expect the worst. Assume nothing. And always anticipate an attack." declared Avernus.

Velvet started to feel close. In fact, a lot close to the townie boy. To her, she felt like they knew each other for a long time. A connection she couldn't describe.

After an hour of walking back to the village, both of them went towards the shop. Avernus called out to the shopkeeper and went beside the building to drop the boars. Velvet saw her childhood friend Niko strolling in the village along with her two dogs,

"Niko! Here for groceries?"

The girl turned to Velvet,

"Yep. And you must've been out hunting."

One of the dogs came to her side. She crouched and started to pet the mutt.

"Yeah. It was a good haul. We hunted a lot of boars."

"We? Oh, right you were out with the stranger, what was his name? aha, Avernus! Such a strange name though."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at her,

"You're sure a lot more informed Niko."

Niko giggled and got close to Velvet, putting her arm around her,

"You are so lucky, girl. I'm so jealous. I don't think I can find a man even at Loegres that would have half of his decency. Look, he is tall as Arthur, manly and handsome!"

Velvet cheeks started to heat up,

"No, it's not what you think! He just helped me with the hunt!"

"You don't need to hide it from me Velvet! I'm your best friend!"

She was staring in Velvet's eyes, waiting for a response,

"What? you want to tell me that rose he bought this morning was NOT for you?" Niko frowned.

"It was but he also said that it was just to show his appreciation for what I had done for him during these days."

Niko rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Are you stupid, Velvet? Who buys a rose just to show "appreciation"?"

"I..I don't..." Velvet's voice started to shake. The idea was too much for her to handle.

Niko suddenly began to sniff.

"What's that smell, Velvet?"

Niko got closer and sniffed Velvet's clothes,

"Of course! It's a men's cologne! You two practically went together in the woods. So tell me the whole story! I want to hear every detail. Is he a good kisser?"

"What are you saying?! We didn't do anything! He just… shielded me from an attack, that's why you can smell his cologne on me!"

Niko faced palmed,

"Are you serious? Of course, you're so dense."

Velvet's voice stuttered,

"Wh...What should I've done? It's inappropriate! He's a friend."

"Don't you see the connection here? Didn't you remember Arthur? The same thing happened seven years ago, now it is happening again! For you this time. Fate Velvet, fate!" Niko was right. Celcia met Arthur nearly the exact same way.

Velvet closed her eyes and shook her head trying to throw out whatever Niko was telling her,

"No! I don't have time for this... this thing!"

Niko began scratching her head,

"Really? Don't you want a boyfriend, Velvet? especially when there is a good one available right in front of your eyes?"

Velvet avoided Niko's stare,

"He's much older than me, and besides, I can't think about having a boyfriend when Laphicet needs me."

"Hmph, You don't get it Velvet... I will fix this for you."

Velvet glared at Niko with a pleading look but she returned it with a smirk,

"Look at you. Lady Breadwinner!" Niko turned her head towards Avernus and shopkeeper.

"If I was a boy, I think I'd be in love with you, Velvet."

Niko spoke louder so Avernus can hear her.

He sort of understood what was happening and gave Niko a quick cold-glare.

"What the hell are you doing Niko?! I'm a girl I… know how to handle this myself." Velvet scolded.

"Oh, yeah? If you don't need my help you ought to do something about your style then. Masculine as always. You're a girl you need to show that side more often." said Niko.

She touched her tousled hair and said,

"Ah. Yeah… I kind of broke my comb."

"So get a new one."

"Sure, I'd like to but…"

Niko pointed out to a hair comb placed on the shop's shelves and called out to the shopkeeper,

"Hey, Mister! How about a sale on combs for the pretty girl?"

The haggle between Avernus and the shopkeeper had already been over, prompting the owner to come to Niko,

"Hmm? You two need something?"

"I'm fine, Niko. We're just here to pick up medicine for Laphicet," said Velvet.

"Oh, Velvet. I already told your friend, but… I'm afraid the medicine hasn't come in yet."

Avernus joined them and shook his head in disappointment.

"What? Why not? Is it because of the daemons?"

"Seems like the daemonblight really taking a toll on the city. There's even a group of them lurking around here now." Shopkeeper claimed.

"When's it coming then?!"

"I can't say. And I don't know how much it will cost."

"Don't concern yourself with the money Velvet, whatever the price we will manage it," Avernus reassured Velvet. Niko also sighed and said,

"Ugh, what is wrong with Midgand? Don't they have an army or something?"

"Those guys? The daemons already routed them a while back."

"…But we're safe here, right? After all, your brother-in-law's an exorcist." said Niko in uncertainty.

"Never assume that you're safe here, this place is too vulnerable if a horde decides to attack it. Some village men with pitchforks won't do any good against daemons."

After Avernus did a reality check on the situation the shopkeeper continued,

"Yeah… and Arthur can't even use his right hand anymore. Poor fellow couldn't even protect his own wife and child."

Velvet started to clench her fist, Avernus noticed it,

"This matter is none of your business, shopkeeper, if you have nothing productive to add then I suppose we will waste no more time with you." Avernus intimidating voice almost frightened the shopkeeper.

Velvet relaxes her fist after hearing Avernus,

"… let us know when the medicine gets in."

"A-Ah… O-Of course. For now, here. On the house." Avernus received the apple-gen from the shopkeeper and with Velvet, they both began to return to the house. Niko suddenly ran towards them,

"Velvet! You didn't forget, did you? You promised to teach me how to make your special quiche."

"You mean for that apprentice animal doctor you had your eye on? You were serious?"

"Beyond serious! Please, this is life or death for me." pleaded Niko.

"But I thought your folks weren't keen on the two of you dating."

Niko raised her hand,

"Who cares what people think? The important thing is my feeling!"

Avernus crossed his arms and smirked,

"Hmm Velvet you are full of surprises, I'm also interested in this quiche."

Niko winked back at Velvet,

"So what do say?"

Velvet flushed red again but she smiled for Niko,

"I like the way you talk. If I were a boy, I think I'd be in love, Niko."

"Damn right!"

Velvet eyes widened like she remembered something.

"Oh shoot, Laphi must be starving by now. We'd better hurry home! See you soon Niko"

After their goodbye, the duo went back towards the house,

"Even I'm starving Velvet; I can hear my stomach growling, begging for food."

Velvet giggles,

"Don't you worry, we have a lot of meat. I'll make more just for you."

Avernus slightly bowed and said,

"I'm humbled by your kindness Velvet…"

_"...Shephard..."_

Avernus abruptly stopped, his humor was suddenly gone.

Velvet noticed his condition,

"Are you okay?! What happened?"

Avernus closed his eyes and shook his head,

"I'm fine, you go on in. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Velvet nodded and move into the house. Avernus looked to the sky and felt a foul stench in the air. A yellow leaf landed in his hand and turned to dust.


	5. A Simpler Life Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

The dreaded feeling started to get worse. Avernus felt out of place, his spirit deteriorated, and a headache started to kick in. He tried to take his mind away from all of the nullifying energy which was already chipping out at his essence. He turned back and decided to move inside the house, in the hope of maybe talking with Velvet and Laphicet can help with the agony. He opened the door and saw a very familiar scene; Velvet scolding Laphicet.

"Look, your fever hasn't gone down a bit! Go lie down and I'll cook dinner."

Laphicet apologetically dropped his head,

"… I'm sorry."

Avernus smirked at the scene and then Laphicet saw him.

"Welcome home, Avernus!"

Avernus tried to look normal by returning his greeting with a smile.

"Come here! I want to show you something!" Laphicet said in excitement. Velvet was looking at something on the table. After a few seconds, Avernus joined them.

"What's this?" Velvet pointed to a sheet of paper on the table.

"A compass! It uses a magnet to tell you which way you're facing. Did you saw this before, Avernus? I bet your ship definitely had one." Laphicet explained the drawing with a passion. Avernus acknowledged Laphicet's statement, "That's correct, Laphicet, our ship captains use compasses all the time, even many people use them on land as well."

Velvet jumped in the conversation, "Woohoo. You can use the sun and stars for that."

Laphicet frowned and responded "And what'll you do if it's cloudy, huh? Thanks to this invention people are voyaging across the ocean! See? It's designed to stay level, so your heading will be true even when the ship is rolling with the waves."

Avernus added, "He is right Velvet, without the compass, there was no way that my ship could make it near the Midgand shores."

Laphicet looked at Velvet, waiting to see her reaction. "Pretty neat, right?"

"If you say so Laphi." A confused Velvet responded.

Laphicet irritated at her ignoring his thoughtful explanations, "C'mon, it's a must-have for any adventure! Can't you see how useful it is? Avernus! You tell her, she'll listen to you!"

The sorcerer was in the process of sitting on a chair. He glanced at Laphicet with confusion, his eyes widened, then immediately added, "Yeah of course… It's a… crucial equipment… I had plans to get one for myself… but…"

Velvet closed her eyes, shook her head and grabbed Laphicet by his shoulders and tried to lead him back to his room,

"You can tell me more about it later, Laphi."

Laphicet dropped his head in defeat, Avernus suddenly thought of something. He went for Velvet's arm and held it,

"Wait, I have a plan."

Both sister and brother turned to look at him. He continued

"Well, when my work here is done and I'm back from the capital, we will all go to Hyland together, all four of us, for vacation. How's about that?"

Laphicet eyes sparkled with joy and nearly pounced from Velvet's arms, "Can I see the great harbor of Hylanders?!"

Avernus put his arms on his hips and responded, "That's the first thing you will see, then I will bring you to the capital's great library, there are so many books and scrolls in there, you will get lost in it for ages."

"And the Palace?!"

"Absolutely my young man, you are the royal guests after all."

"Royal guests...?" Velvet slowly asked.

Avernus eyes widened, he didn't explicitly explained his position before,

"Yeah, Um... because I work there!"

Velvet knotted her eyebrows, "Are you trying to steal my brother from me, Avernus?!"

Avernus looked back at Velvet, "Didn't I mention that you will come too? I'm sure I did."

Velvet put her hands on her hips and looked away, "I don't want to come."

Avernus squinted his eyes at her, "What? Come on you need a break from this more than anyone," he grinned and continued "besides you will have so much fun there, fashion shows, food contests! And don't worry about Laphicet, I swear that I'll make sure you two will stay together all the time. I'll glue him to you if I must."

She reluctantly turned her head away from him again, Avernus sighed and said, "and woman at the Palace can learn a thing or two from you."

He then looked at her little brother and wore his seriousness expression,

"Until then Laphicet, listen to your sister and drink whatever medicine she throws at you, I will accept no excuses for being sick whatsoever when I return from the capital." Avernus extended his right arm towards him for a handshake, "So it's a promise then?"

Laphicet's face abruptly went blank for a moment, Avernus narrowed his eyes, still waiting on Laphicet. Finally, after a brief moment, he clenched his hand, "It's a promise." Avernus nodded and moved his hand towards Velvet,

"Your turn, Velvet. I need your promise too,"

Velvet was ]surprised for a moment, "What-why me?!"

Avernus raised a brow and said, "I need your promise more than Laphicet's because you're the only one who can stop this trip altogether."

She didn't shake his hand. Avernus grinned maliciously and grabbed her hand himself and softly squeezed it,

"There we go! here is the promise of Ms. Velvet!"

Velvet blinked rapidly at Avernus, "You cheated!"

He smirked at her and softly said: "You will have fun there and I will personally look after you, that's my promise."

Before her face could go all scarlet, she took Laphicet, now having a dimpled smile, back to his room. Laphicet saw Velvet's face and calmly asked, "Did they hurt you?"

Her eyes flashed with excitement and replied,

"Not a scratch, and we brought back plenty. I can hear Arthur already. "Gosh Velvet. I think it's time you learned all my secret artes!"."

Avernus hearing her claim added that,

"She fought splendidly, Laphicet, although Velvet still has a few years away to learn 'my secret artes'."

Laphicet laughed at her and then Velvet growled back at Avernus.

Avernus saw a small notebook with Laphicet's handwriting. He took a sneak peek and read the visible page,

" _The day before Scarlet Night. Sis went Prickleboar hunting with Avernus. She's almost as good a fighter as Arthur and with Avernus looking out for her, I know those Prickleboars don't stand a chance. But I worry that she's too athletic to land a husband. Avernus teases her but he doesn't make a move, maybe Velvet should try to be more ladylike. I know she will regret it later if he's gone and won't come back to us._ "

Avernus eyes widened and nearly let out a loud laugh, but he held his breath not to expose himself,  _"That kid is beyond his age."_

He slowly placed the notebook back, but his glance darted on another book underneath.

_Observations on the Nameless Empyrean_

The thought of Laphicet and Velvet went away in an instant. A barrage of questions bombarded his mind.

" _Nameless Empyrean? Is this one of Arthur's books?"_

He was stroking his chin, his mind was back on track. Velvet came out of the room and saw him idly standing there,

"Hey, Avernus. I want to cook dinner, could you please go out and bring a few chopped wood for the stove?" Avernus woke up from his reverie,

"Yeah… sure, I'll bring you some woods."

He quickly went outside to finish the task as fast as possible. To him, reading that book was his top priority now, nothing else mattered. He reached the shed behind the house and started to gather some firewood from the stockpile. Abruptly, he felt his nostrils flared up and blood started dropping on the wood. The amount of bleeding increased, Avernus checked his nose and then bit his lips in anger,

_"No, no… Not Now. Damn it!"_

He used a quick healing spell to stop the nose bleeding but the dizziness returned, Avernus hastily returned to the house. Velvet was upstairs, doing something while simultaneously talking with Laphicet.

Avernus began to put firewood in the stove. He saw Laphicet's face suddenly flushed all red. He waved his hand back at him, silently asking,

" _What happened?"_ not wanting to break the conversation as Velvet didn't know that he was already back from outside. Velvet continued her talking,

"You're a stubborn little brat, so you might need an older girl to keep you under control. Oh, and she's got to be a good cook. A pro in the kitchen is a success at life."

Avernus smirked. Laphicet noticed it and responded in force,

"Knock it off. Velvet! You should be more worried about your OWN love life!"

Avernus nodded and silently showed a thumbs-up sign to Laphicet while he was placing the last pieces of firewood in the stove.

Velvet voice stuttered,

"Me?! I-I've got enough on my mind! For one thing. I've got to cook for you and Arthur since Celica is gone. Besides, getting crushes on strange men? I just don't see what's so…"

Laphicet nearly facepalmed himself. He thought that Avernus might slip away. Laphicet started to cough hard. Velvet ran down the ladder and went to check on Laphicet.

She saw Avernus placing chopped wood inside the stove. She bit her lips at the thought of hearing her opinion but she resumed her striding towards her brother's room.

Avernus moved back to the table to pick up the book, however, vertigo from his state made his eyesight obscure. He rubbed his eyes but when he opened them, Velvet was standing right in front of him with a half-opened mouth and raised brows.

"What?" asked Avernus with a grimaced face.

"You look pale." Velvet quickly put her hand on his forehead, "And you're burning in a fever!"

Avernus rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I'll sit here and it will be fine."

Velvet with a frowned face replied, "No you will go to bed and rest there, not here, I will not allow it."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the room, Avernus raised the book to show it to Laphicet from afar and asked him,

"Can I borrow it for the night?"

Laphicet nodded back and then he arm suddenly pulled by Velvet. "Ouch, Velvet you pull too hard."

She didn't pay any attention to him. Hands on her hip, she stood near the bed, waiting for him to lie down. Avernus glared at her with narrowed eyes but after a few seconds of staring at each other, he finally decided to surrender.

As soon as he laid down, Velvet grabbed the book and pulled it from Avernus's hands.

"What are you doing? Give it back!"

Velvet quickly left the room with the book,

"No reading while resting! I swear you boys are all the same! little scamps in big man's bodies, You'll never listen!"

"Oh Come on! I'm a stranger, I might bite!" he jokingly threatened.

Without a single spark of energy left, he decided to lay down and not push it more.

" _Why do I even care?"_ He put his right arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.

Twenty-one years ago, a newborn baby was found on the stairs of a great temple, near one of the largest and most dangerous earthpulses in the Hyland northern mountain range. At that time, Hakkon, primus of the Hyland Empire was in the process of a routine investigation of the temple. The baby showed a great understanding of Malakhim and other supernatural creatures invisible to human eyes. Soon he decided to take the baby as his own and gave him the same name as the earthpulse, Avernus.

For twelve years, Avernus underwent several excessive sessions of training under the supervision of different imperial masters of combat and magic artes. Showing great potential as an arcane warrior, he mastered the different styles of sword fighting, martial arts, and spell casting. At the age of fifteen, he took his place as the vanguard of first imperial warlock legion, a small group of highly skilled sorcerers and wizard that used unconventional methods to combat daemon threats all around the empire. One of these unique abilities that distinguished them from their common wizard brethren was the use of their blood as a substitute source for mana. However, Avernus naturally had this intrinsic ability, while others were given by artificial methods.

**Four years before the departure, underground gathering hall, first imperium Legio praetorium**

The sound of metal boots was echoing through the halls, tired, battered but not discouraged women and men of war were gathering inside the secret hall beneath the palace. A large man in heavy red and golden armor was probing the crowd,

"Everyone, stand ready, we will proceed with the operation shortly." The headmaster announced to the crowd as the guards started to position themselves near the walls forming a circle and with a few numbers of warlocks staying in the middle of the room. The headmaster moved closer to the man in charge and said,

"He is still not here, your majesty."

With a focused stare, he looked at the crowd, he responded,

"It doesn't matter begin the…" before he could finish his speech, the metal door opened with a loud bang and a young Avernus with long brown hair, emerald eyes wearing face-wide smile entered the hall. All attendees turned their attention towards him, however, another one was looking at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Avernus winked back at him and in response, he laughed and they both fist-bumped.

"That's what I'm talking about! I knew even a Malak could not resist your charm."

Young Avernus kept his broad grin and responded,

"It's not like she just took a look at me and said yes, Lucian. I had to take out ten daemons and save the whole encampment."

"At least you don't generate Malevolence, you can safely kiss her at will."

Young Avernus pressed his lips and muttered,

"Shut up, Lucian."

"Squires! We had enough delay due to "Unexpected Complications", "the headmaster started his speech and gazed at Avernus with displeasure.

"Everyone, ready for the gateway and remember, each of you must tether your pre-designated targets, whatever the proposition, take it. We cannot afford to lose more time. The fate of the empire rests on your shoulders, vanguard."

The headmaster pointed to a large blue portal opened behind him. He mumbled something privately to each individual before they entered the gateway.

Avernus checked the queue "Looks like I'm the last one." He said to Lucian.

"Of course, they're going to give you the easiest one. They just don't want to lose their new Shepherd."

Avernus responded with his eyes narrowed,

"Just don't get possessed or I'll shove a mixed spell of fire and ice into your mouth."

After the Lucian entered the portal, headmaster immediately closed it. Avernus raised one of his brows, surprised and clueless.

"What?"

The headmaster moved closer and slowly nodded. Avernus waited for a few seconds then his eyes glowed,

"You've found her domain, Haven't you?" Avernus inquired.

Primus walked to Avernus and told him,

"I will not force it, son. you can back out, I…"

Avernus shook his head and smiled, "Don't sweat it father, I swore an oath. An oath to protect our empire, to protect the people. I will not give up. Our people deserve a second chance. It doesn't look good that their Shepherd decided to back down the last second."

Primus looked at headmaster and nodded at him, then he raised his bladed staff and made a tear in reality in the empty space behind them, creating an unstable portal, glowing red as it rotated wildly. Avernus began walking towards the gateway. He looked back at them and said,

"I will back with help. Whatever it takes."

The teleportation took longer compared to normal portals. Avernus landed on a large set of Islands, levitating above an ocean of blue energy. He checked his surrounding and sarcastically said,

_"Here we are, the deepest earthpulse point... It's a cozy place you've got here."_

After walking and running for a long period of time. he saw a group of daemons attacking a creature which looked like a horse engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

_"Even underworld has its own set of bullies."_

He walked faster and shouted,

"Hey, you, ugly pieces of shit." Daemons turned to him. "Get lost or get destroyed, scums."

They growled and started attacking him. Avernus conjured his dual phantom blades and attacked them head-on. The daemons miscalculated their opponent and one by one, fell to Avernus's blades and artes, the last one tried to escape but Avernus quickly pounced and tore it in half. The screams went silent as the remains were turned to ash.

The spirit swords disappeared and he went to the wounded creature's side,

"Poor Malak, malevolence is filling its body. But you are in luck cause I have the cure right here."

Avernus winked at the creature and cut his right wrist, blood was started to pour out. He focused and mumbled an arte, then a silver flame consumed the creature and washed away the malevolence. The Malak reverted to his normal form but the wounds were severe and beyond his ability to heal. He tried different spells but nothing took an effect. Avernus tried to comfort the creature instead,

"I'm sorry buddy, I tried. At least you will not turn into a dragon." The Malak spirit looked at him with relief and closed its eyes and then, the body burned with radiance and turned into an orb and levitated in the mid-air. Avernus looked at it with confusion but decided to hold it, in turn, the orb transformed into a long staff. He laughed in excitement and swung it left and right, performing different artes and techniques.

 _"It handles like a dream, a dream from the shadow realm."_  He looked at it again and declared,

 _"_ I shant name thee _;_  Dreamshadow _."_

Avernus continued his journey towards the largest Island in the middle. There was no pathway or any portal leading to it.

 _"That must the place."_ He checked his new weapon, "Shall we, partner?" Avernus jumped and held the staff towards the front. The scepter flashed brightly and he started to fly towards the main Island,

"YEAH! There we go, baby! Woo-hoo! "

However, he didn't think about landing and with wide open eyes, he darted to the ground, rolling all over the place as dust filled the air.

Pounded and bruised, he slowly stood up.

"Ouch, my back. At least I don't need a ritual to summon her."

He checked his surroundings, waiting for something to happen. That ruckus probably echoed through the inner realm, but nothing happened no sound or indication of anything. Just total silence. He shook his head in disappointment.

 _"Well, she's in deep sleep. Time to wake her up the old fashion way."_ He sat in the middle of the island, cross-legged. He cut his both wrists and started the ritual to call forth his target by force.

Heed my call/the mother of everything/the self-procreating womb/the goddess without spouse/

He breathed heavily as the pain of his wounds increased.

The first one/The primal dragon of void/

Come forth and hear the pleas of your child

" _Seriously?!"_ he mumbled and continued,

My blood is your blood/through the draconian current...

He opened his eyes and found out a dark mist enveloping him. Nothing else was visible to his eyes. He kept his stance and scanned the area for any sign of her presence. After a few seconds, in the distance, he saw a pair of white eyes appeared. Heavy breathing followed then, another set of eyes appeared beside it. The breathing intensified and three more pairs of eyes appeared in a circular fashion. Avernus slightly smiled,

_"There she is, the five-headed sweetheart."_

The mist went away and a gigantic creature appeared before him; a huge five-headed dragon.

The middle head slowly moved closer to him. Sniffing Avernus, it said,

" _It has been a long time... to see another... to feel another... but... you are insignificant_."

Its voice represented several female voices speaking together, Avernus stood up, wore his charming look, and opened his arms. He called to her in a friendly tone,

"Hey, Tiamat! I'm called Avernus… I don't have time for formalities though. I know what you are and I have come here to propose… no that doesn't sound right… I…" He looked up and saw a fireball closing on him, he dodged it and it exploded right where he was standing.

"Okay, okay I know you're angry but we have mutual interests that…" Tiamat raised one its claws and slammed him but again he dodged her attack.

"Oh, come on! just let me finish damn it!" Tiamat's five heads turned to him but he spoke his proposition as fast as he could before she tried for another attack.

"Accept me as your vessel and grant me your powers. In turn, I will let you walk the earth once more." Avernus looked at her with raised brows, waiting for an answer.

Tiamat looked at him for a few seconds then gritted her teeth, building up a breath attack. He narrowed his eyes,

"Really?!"

She fired five beams of white fire at him. The attack destroyed the area in an instant, nothing remained. However, Avernus called her from behind,

"Look, lady, mother of all or whatever... I can do this all day. I know, I know, I get it; you're pissed, but I'm annoyed too. Just tell me your part of the bargain and we can both move on, together." Avernus closed his eyes, facepalmed himself and shook his head in frustration, "Damn it! Why I'm so bad at this?!"

Tiamat moved closer to him and Avernus pointed the Dreamshadow at her, preparing his defensive stance. She saw his staff and abruptly stopped. Her gills and scales cooled down.

_"A Malakhim giving you his body... then you must be... a Whisperer..."_

Avernus narrowed his eyes,

"Who's he? And yes... I'm a Whisperer... sheesh this name's old, we're called Shepherds now by the way."

Tiamat laughed and her heads began to circle around him.

" _You smell like... the magic itself... spirits_..."

Her voice echoed through the earthpulse point.

"I wore my best cologne. Thanks for the compliment though... So what will it be then?"

Avernus checked his surroundings and discovered that the ground he was standing on was the last platform. All other small Islands were already destroyed in the chaos. Tiamat's size was enormous. Most of her body was hidden underneath the clouds and the abyss below him. If she decided to attack, it would be his funeral.

The middle head opened its mouth and breath in front of him. A white orb appeared and slowly turned to a woman. She had long very bright silver hair with gold highlights floating in the air as they were defying the gravity. Her body was glowing and she appeared to be asleep.

"Who's this?" Avernus asked.

" _My... Vessel... Tiamat_."

Avernus raised his brows,

"I thought your name was Tiamat."

" _I'm... Tiamat_." The dragon replied.

Avernus stood there baffled,

"Okay, yikes. I thought I'd be your vessel, not her."

" _You'll be my vessel... And she's my vessel... You're so young... You still need to learn_."

.

.

"AVERNUS! WAKE UP!" He violently opened his eyes and saw a pair of golden-amber eyes blinking at him.

"hmm… Vel-vet?".

Velvet declared in a hurry,

"Laphicet… he's not here. He's gone."

"What do you mean he's not here?!"

Velvet was already running at the door, looked back and said,

"Come on!"

Avernus, still not fully woken up, managed to stand and followed Velvet outside. He barely heard Velvet mumbling to herself,

"You better not have gone to the village alone!"

Avernus was trying to focus, shaking his head as Velvet continued with her rant,

"Aaah! I bet your fever hasn't even gone down!"

"What happened Velvet? Has something happened? Where were you this morning?!"

"Last night… You were… Never mind. I had to sleep with Laphicet, when I woke up he was already gone." She decided to dodge the question and not fully answer it.

"That… didn't answer my question." However, Velvet didn't say more and she ran towards the shop in the middle of the village.

"Hey! Has Laphicet been here?" She asked.

The shopkeeper turned to her and answered,

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him." Shopkeeper's voice stuttered while he hid something behind his back. It suddenly fell to the ground. Velvet and Avernus noticed it,

"Wait! That's one of Arthur's books!"

The shopkeeper shook his head and picked it up, "Actually, it's a copy that Laphicet made. A smart merchant would pay a pretty penny for this book. I gave him a fair trade."

Avernus narrowed his eyes and mockingly said,

"Yeah, I'd bet you gave him a fair trade."

Velvet focused her eyes on the book,

"Laphi… Did he really copy all that by hand?" suddenly, her eyes fixed on a compass sitting on the shelf,

"Oh! He must have done it to buy that compass!"

The shopkeeper, however, denied it,

"No. though he gave it some puppy eyes. Told him I'd throw it in for free, but he said that it would be a bad deal for me. He's a good lad, but not the merchant type."

" _Of course, his heart is too pure for that."_

Velvet's eyes widened, "So, what did he use the money for?"

"I'm afraid my lips are sealed. You'll have to ask him." Shopkeeper responded and abruptly went inside his cabin. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice,

"Velvet, Avernus, I saw Laphicet walking around. Is he okay?"

Velvet nearly broke down,

"He's not okay! Where'd you see him?"

"He was headed for the forest, I'll help you look for him." Velvet nodded back and said,

"Thanks. Do a sweep of the village just in case." She then turned to Avernus and asked,

"Avernus, please go and look for Laphicet at the entrance to Morgana woods. I'll check the forest myself."

He nodded and all three split up. He ran as fast as he could, striding across several paths and quickly checking every nook and cranny until he reached the gate. Avernus immediately asked the guards about Laphicet. But they said that they didn't see him. At that moment, Avernus noticed a small creature on the top of a tree branch near the entrance. It was a small, orange colored Normin, with angry eyes looking at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds with the Normin huffed at Avernus and left.

Avernus narrowed his eyes,

" _What the...? You little bastard!"_

Avernus sighed and ran towards the Morgana forest. Before entering its gate, he saw Niko arguing with her dogs.

"Hey Niko, what happened to your dogs?"

Niko let out a sigh and said,

"I was going to have them join the search, but they won't move at all. It's like they're scared of something." Both dogs suddenly started to whine.

"I couldn't find Laphicet in the village, he probably went into the forest. I'll go and join Velvet, you just… stay with your dogs and try to calm them down or something."

Niko nodded and Avernus continued hastily all the way towards the forest. Again, he couldn't find Laphicet nor Velvet, but he discovered several dead boars laying down on the road.

_"These kills are fresh, probably Velvet's work. She must have gone to the cape."_

Avernus continued his way towards the shrine. All of a sudden he heard a scream. He gritted his teeth and ran as fast as he could. Avernus reached the shrine and saw a werewolf attacking Velvet and Laphicet. The daemon went in for the kill as Velvet tried to shield Laphicet from the attack. He didn't hesitate and dashed towards the werewolf, summoning the Dreamshadow and slashing the creature with a tremendous force which made it flew over the cliff, followed by an arte,

" **WIND CUTTER**!"

A string of magically pressurized wind currents slashed werewolf in midair, cutting it in different pieces. 

Avernus quickly went to check on Velvet and Laphicet. At that point, both of them were passed out. He cast two healing spells, grabbed and carried them all the way to Aball. Half-way, in the middle of the village, he saw Niko,

Niko nearly screamed seeing Avernus carrying them in his arms.

"What happened?!" 

"They're both fine! Go and find Arthur, NOW!" Niko nodded and quickly ran.

Avernus finally reached the house. He kicked the door open and he put both of them on the bed. Laphicet slowly woke up, seeing the angry face of the sorcerer looming on top of him.

"Laphicet…" Avernus addressed him with a frowned face and knotted brows. Laphicet lowered his head in shame.

"Look Laphicet, it is not okay to make everyone worry. I'm not the one to scold you or anything but you can't make these decisions on your own, at least not now. If anything happens, you are not the only one who gets hurt, do you understand?"

Avernus sighed and moved to the Velvet's side.

"She passed out mostly from exhaustion, what happened last night? She told me she overslept this morning. Why?" Avernus asked Laphicet. He slowly raised his head and pointed to a bowl of water and a cloth on the table.

"Last night, she waited for you to wake up for the dinner, after an hour she went back to check on you. She told me that your fever had gone up. She stayed up for a few hours, trying to reduce your fever with cold water."

Avernus blinked for a second and then clenched his fist.

" _So, I was the reason_."

Letting out a loud sigh and trying to calm himself, Avernus went outside of the room to make something for both Laphicet and Velvet. 

" _You shouldn't have, Velvet. You shouldn't... I'm just not worth the effort.._."


	6. A Stolen Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

The house was in total silent with the occasion of Laphicet coughing. His head was lowered, looking at something in his hand. Avernus brought him a glass of water but Laphicet was reluctant to look him in the eye. Avernus crouched to match Laphicet's height.

"Here, drink this."

To his surprise, Avernus's voice was calm and not angry anymore. Laphicet slowly raised his head and met his eyes. Avernus had a slight smile on this face. Laphicet slowly nodded his head and took the glass of water.

Avernus noticed the item in Laphicet's hand,

"A hair comb? Oh, so that's why you needed the money." He observed.

Laphicet's eyes were widened in shock. He was drinking the water and all of a sudden, he started choking. Avernus gave him a back blow which nearly made Laphicet fell from the chair. Afterward, he looked at Avernus with a guilt-ridden look. The man smiled at him again. He looked so pure and innocent.

"Don't worry buddy. That is a thoughtful gift, I'm proud of you. Going all out to show your appreciation, that's what a real man would do." Avernus then proceed to pamper Laphicet's head.

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur walked into the house.

"Laphicet, are you okay?" Arthur hesitantly asked. Laphicet slowly nodded. Arthur turned to look at him with a fit of slight anger in his eyes.

"You were supposed to watch him." Arthur reminded him with a scolding tone but before Avernus could answer, Laphicet quickly said,

"Avernus had nothing to do with it. I wanted to go to the cape alone. That was my own decision."

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You know how important you are, Laphicet."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Arthur. He didn't ask about Velvet's condition.

"And Velvet is okay if you are wondering about that as well."

Arthur's reverted to his cold and emotionless state,

"Forgive my insolence, I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place but… I'm grateful for what you have done for them."

Avernus was slightly surprised at how Arthur decided to quickly change his tone, however, that wasn't the time to argue as the bitter look on Laphicet's face urged Avernus to back down too. After that, Arthur muttered something in Laphicet's ear and they both went to the other room. Arthur closed the door behind them. Avernus headed to Velvet's room to check on her and saw Seres already standing beside the bed.

He ignored her and pulled the blanket on Velvet. An item caught his attention on the other side of the bed; a small vase with the rose he bought inside it. He picked it up and smirked,

"Well, she didn't get rid of it."

Seres looked at the rose and then turned her attention to Avernus's face. He raised his shoulders in response,

"What? It's a rose. Pretty girls like her receive gifts all the time."

He handed the vase to Seres,

"It needs sunlight, find a suitable place for it, please."

Seres's expression was hard to understand because of her mask covering her eyes and her cold, emotionless voice. She took the vase and placed it near one of the windows.

Avernus remembered something and quickly he left the house. He strode through the village and saw the shopkeeper closing his store as the hour of sunset was getting closer, Avernus called his name and walked to him. After a few minutes, Avernus came back to the house and saw Laphicet and Arthur standing in the hall. Arthur turned his head towards Avernus and said,

"Pack your belongings, you will leave early."

Avernus frowned,

"Why?"

"One of my colleagues wants to speak with you, he requested to meet you sooner in Taliesin."

"Aren't we supposed to go there together? Can't he wait a little bit? I really don't understand the haste, Arthur."

"We need your help as soon as possible and he is the only one who can fill you in our current plans. Didn't you want to end daemon's threat? Wasn't that your mission?"

Avernus sighed and nodded. He turned to Laphicet, slowly walking towards him. Laphicet was staring at his own toes, Avernus came closer and said to him,

"Don't forget about our promise, as my father always said "Men with good intentions make promises. Men with good characters keep them."." Laphicet raised his head and responded,

"Okay…" Laphicet quietly replied.

At that moment Arthur made his way to outside but Seres stayed in the hall. Avernus raised his arm and opened his hand and extend it closer to Laphicet as if he was going to give him something,

"Another thing Laphicet…" all of a sudden, Avernus's hand flashed and something appeared in it; A large compass.

"Here, this is for you. Take it." Avernus spoke, wearing a smile and an adoring gaze. Laphicet gently took the large compass, his eyes went wide but he immediately lowered his head and started to sob. Laphicet quickly hugged Avernus, squeezing him as hard as he could.

Avernus smiled and hugged him softly in return,

"Hey, Hey young man. You don't need to cry. Everything's going to alright, Arthur and I will make sure of it." He pampered his head and said, "In the meantime, learn how to work with the compass. I want you to be our navigator, no mistakes allowed." Avernus winked at Laphicet then turned his head and looked at Velvet, still unconscious. He hoped that at least he could say goodbye to her.

"And take good care of your sister. You're not a kid anymore, Laphicet. You're a man now."

Laphicet slowly nodded.

Avernus pampered him for the last time and went upstairs to get his chest. On his way down he saw Seres still standing in the hall and talking to Laphicet. She abruptly ended their conversation as soon as she saw him coming down. Avernus walked to the door, smiled and waved his hand off at Laphicet with him waving back to him. He took a last glimpse at Velvet sleeping peacefully on her bed and went outside.

Arthur was standing near the tombstones,

"Go to the junction between the road to Morgana forest, southern shore and Taliesin, my men are waiting for your arrival as we speak."

Doubt, not being able to say goodbye to Velvet, weird talks between them, and sudden change of plans made him feel worried and ill at ease. He slowly made his way towards the gates.

"His name is Melchior Mayvin, you two will have a lot of matters to discuss. I suggest you don't make him wait, Avernus." advised Arthur.

Avernus paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued his walking.

In Aball, everyone was rushing to go back to their houses or was in the process of closing their doors tight. Niko was trying to get her two scared dogs back inside her house. A few scared men, filled with uncertainty, had their axes and pitchforks in their hands. The sun was already down and the moon was starting to rise up. The guards opened the door as soon as they saw him. He strode towards the gate and left the village.

He remembered his promise to Edna and decided to go to the ruins after meeting up with the exorcists but part of him was somewhat concerned about the Crowes back in the village and part of him was determined to see this through. He stayed vigilant as the forest was falling into darkness, eyes scanning every corner for any movements. Sounds of howling and growling could be heard from afar. Either way, he continued on with no sign of exorcists anywhere. Further down the road, he could hear faint sounds of chewing and biting.

Avernus cast a light orb to illuminate the path, he sent the levitated orb closer and saw three werewolves devouring some exorcist corpses.

"Well… shit."

The werewolves turned noticed Avernus's presence. They stood up and howled together, getting ready to attack. Avernus gritted his teeth dropped his chest and detonated the light orb near them, causing a blinding flash which led to creatures covering their eyes with their paws and let out an ear-piercing scream,

"Not today..." Avernus jumped in the air and dashed towards the nearest daemon, bashing it fast with his staff. A loud bone breaking sound soon followed. He immediately extended his hand towards the second monster and a stream of fire shot from it, burning and melting fur and armor. The third one was about to recover, he jumped and stabbed the daemon in the head with full force. The end of staff pierced the top of the skull and went through the daemon's mouth and into its throat, killing it instantly.

Avernus pulled out his staff from werewolf's head and cleaned the blood from it. The second werewolf was still burning and rolling on the ground until it was no more. He took a deep breath before returning to his belongings but the sound of an explosion and a bright flash grabbed his attention.

"No…"

Avernus sprinted to the source. He discovered that the commotion was coming from the temple where Edna, the earth Malak was residing. As he got closer, the sounds of casting artes, shrieks, and howling were also getting stronger. He finally reached the temple entrance and saw Edna fighting using her artes. Quakes were shattering the land beneath and arc energy bolts were flying everywhere. He also noticed a small Normin jumping left and right, kicking and punching the demonic creatures. Edna saw him from afar and with knitted brows and an angry face shouted.

"You took your time, human."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence little one." Avernus shouted in responses and waved his hand at her. Informing her to back off from the fight. She nodded and said something to the Normin which made him look at Avernus with contempt and returned to Edna's side. Avernus started spinning the Dreamshadow and shouted,

**"Twisted Wind!"**

He hurled the spinning staff towards the horde. It cut through them like a knife in the butter, body parts and blood were flying everywhere until it reached a more heavily armored one which in turn deflected the staff.

The daemon growled in fury and started racing towards him with its remaining brethren. Avernus raised his arms and conjured a new set of weapons,

**"Blazing Whip!"**

Avernus stood in the way of the daemons with his new double fiery whips and began hitting the ground as they got closer. Their leader pounced on him but he side-stepped and wrapped one of the whips around its neck. Before it could hit the ground, Avernus started whirling it around, hitting the remaining daemons until none of them left standing. He then threw the banged-up werewolf to the rocks, smashing it. Before it could get up, Avernus wrapped both whips around the werewolf and channeled his blood onto the weapons. The creatures started to burn and after a few seconds, it turned to ash as it cried its last howl.

Edna started running towards him. Avernus dismissed his elemental weapons and recalled the Dreamshadow back to himself. Edna and Normin reached him, she held her umbrella tighter and coldly said to him,

"Hmph, for someone who thinks he is above everything, you sure are can't keep a promise."

Avernus raised his left brow and abruptly extended his hand towards Edna's face. She froze in place and pink marks building upon her cheeks. To her surprise, he picked some stones and a leaf from Edna's hair and said,

"Earth artes are messy you know, not good for someone who wants to keep their look clean all the time. Oh, and you're welcome."

Edna let out a sigh of relief but Avernus narrowed his eyes and changed his tone. He nearly shouted at her,

"What the hell are you doing up here?! The forest is crawling with daemons and this is the best time you choose to come up?! You could have waited for me inside the temple."

Edna was frightened for a moment but she immediately collected herself. Before she could talk, the Normin moved closer to them. He jumped on a tree branch to level himself with Avernus. Having an angry-eyes and a voice suitable for a middle-aged man, he threatened,

"Talk like that one more time with this sweet girl and I'm going to break your bones, you barbarian."

Avernus, pretending not to see the Normin, aimlessly began to look around the area,

"What was that? Did something just blurt"

The Normin huffed at Avernus. He switched his annoyed gaze towards him,

"Oh, I see. You are that little mutt I saw earlier this morning near the gate. I've got this to say to you; Shut. The. Hell. Up old skank or I'm going to add a pathetic common spirit nudge to my kill count."

The Normin eyes suddenly flared up in anger,

"What did you say to me?! Come and see who…"

Edna quickly jumped between them,

"Enough! Both of you!"

She pointed her umbrella at Avernus,

"First, you big guy, stop acting like you are my brother because you're not. Second, you Phoenix, don't worry about him, he helped me a few days ago despite his insulting behavior."

Avernus scowled and responded,

"Give me a break! Insulting behavior?! All I did was trying to help you Malaks and the only thing you can say is that I'm the bad guy here?!"

Phoenix shook his head and exhaled,

"Fine… if you say so, Miss."

Edna had a bitter look on her face,

"Stop acting like you care, human."

Avernus facepalmed himself and paused for a moment to calm himself down,

"Okay, I'm not going to escalate this further, it is no use... but"

He sighed and continued

"If you had a problem, then why you didn't come to find me sooner?"

Edna folded her arms, frowned a bit and looked the other way, coldly saying,

"You were busy with a girl the other day, mister. I didn't want to interrupt."

Avernus face scowled and with confusion,

"What? That's no excuse I… Wait, don't tell me you were jelou…"

"No! I was not jealous!" Edna shouted. Avernus was rapidly blinking at her reaction.

"Wow, alright, Don't get mad now. Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

Edna lowered her head and continued

"This morning, I sent Phoenix to find you but…"

Phoenix cut the Edna short and said, "But when I observed this brute, I came to the conclusion that we don't need the help of this overrated gratuitous of a man."

Avernus glared at him from the corner of his eyes and mocked him,

"You know, I can spare myself from this utter nonsense you blabbering just by sitting on you. It is so tempting."

"You dare ridicule me human…"

Edna moved in between and extended her arms towards each of them.

"Please, stop. We need to work together if we're going to make it through this wretched night."

Avernus took a deep breath and asked,

"Why you are topside? Why not go inside the temple and wait for me?"

"Well, stupid, it's a scarlet night and malevolence is creeping out of the earthpulse, I can't stay inside the temple. And besides, I had guests."

"Guests? Again?! What's with this temple that suddenly, everyone decided it's the best time of the year to pay a visit?"

Edna glanced at him,

"Those "Everyone" you're calling, are my friends! They always come to see and check on me."

Avernus put his arms on his hip and asked,

"Where are they now?"

"They didn't want to stay with… us, so, they left sooner."

Avernus looked at her with narrowed, confused eyes,

"Hah? What kind of guest those were?"

Phoenix looked away and decided to growl. Then Edna sighed and said,

"I will tell you later Avernus, for now… would you go and find them and bring them here?"

"Well… You scolded me back there, I need to hear one more word from you before I can decide whether to go after them or not."

Edna's lip's downturned, "What is it?"

"Say: please."

Edna's eyes widened and then she frowned,

"What?! Never!"

"Since you won't send this little toy after them it means that they kind of hate him, which I can't argue with that, but I'm not happy the way you treated me before so..."

Edna clenched the umbrella's handle, her face was hidden under the umbrella,

"Fine human, please... go and find my friends..."

"Hmph, that's a little bit better. So who am I looking for?"

"They are two Malakhims, one of them is a Normin. Their names are Grimoirh and Morgrim."

Avernus kept nodding,

"Okay, Grimoire and Morgrim."

"No, it's Grimoirh, not Grimoire. And please, treat them with respect. They're ladies after all."

Avernus exhaled and looked at Phoenix with uncertainty,

"Can this guy protect you while I'm gone?"

Phoenix turned his head towards him,

"I'm the "strongest" Normin in the whole world mind you,"

Before Avernus burst could burst into laughter, Edna acknowledged Phoenix's claim and said,

"Yeah, he kind of is, and I don't your protection."

Avernus shrugged off Edna's behavior then took off and ran towards the main road, looking for signs of two Malaks.

" _Daemons are relentless when they're going for their prey, just need to look for them instead of those little Malak_ s."

After running for a few minutes he saw two werewolves looking up and howling beneath a tree, Avernus dashed and impaled one with his staff, lifting it up the ground and blasted the second one with an energized fireball in the face. He tossed the dead body away and noticed two small figures hiding on top of the tree.

"Ahem… Excuse me, ladies… Are you Grimoirh and Morgrim?" Avernus declared with the utmost respect. Then the two moved closer into the light and Avernus could see a small Normin with a book attached to her back and a fat cat.

"Oh, did my darling Edna send you here to find us?" Grimoirh asked.

"She sure is considerate my dear, we shouldn't have left her alone," Morgrim added.

"Don't worry about it, she's fine for now. But staying here is dangerous and until this night is over, you can't go on to whatever place you intended to be your destination."

"Is that mongrel still there?" Grimoirh asked Avernus.

"Phoenix? yeah, he's there, protecting or whatever he's doing now."

Grimoirh sighed but Morgrim said,

"Let's tolerate him just this once, for Edna." Grimoirh nodded and they started to come down. Suddenly howling and moving sound had been heard near their position. Avernus looked at them and politely said,

"Ladies, we don't have much time. I can carry you to the temple. If you let me of course. It will be faster and safer."

Grimoirh smiled, "What a gentleman."

Avernus crouched and held both of them in each arm. The daemons were getting close. He darted towards the direction of the temple. The creatures were hot on his tail. Avernus gritted his teeth and frowned,

"Damn it! **Shielding Shadow**!"

The staff ejected from his gauntlet and transformed into its longer form. The Dreamshadow levitated and started spinning around the Avernus as he ran forward. Firing small bolts of lightning towards the pursuing horde.

"That's a neat arte," Morgrim observed.

"Edna was right Avernus; you are something different." said Grimoirh.

Avernus eyes were widened,

"How do you know my name?!"

Grimoirh smirked and answered,

"Edna talked about you, although discounting other details such as being "a rude" guy, you're very resourceful."

Avernus shook his head,

"Ladies please, let me concentrate."

After a mile of running, they reached the temple but Avernus saw Edna laying on the ground beside Phoenix. He put both Malaks down and rushed towards her side.

"What happened damn it?" He examined her and saw that she is shivering and a dark mist coming out of her. Phoenix started to squeak, "It is malevolence! Are you blind big guy?!"

"How did this happen?! I knew leaving her alone with you was a mistake!"

"Don't blame me! The mist started to creep out of the temple, we didn't notice it at first until it was too late," Phoenix answered.

"There is a way," Grimoirh stated. "Avernus, you are a pure vessel you can…"

"No! I'm not." He lowered his head,

"My soul cannot accept any more pacts. But I can do something better." Avernus raised his arm and cut his wrist with the front blade of Dreamshadow,

" **Silver Flame.** " From the drops of blood, a white orb appeared and enveloped Edna's body. The dark mist then completely disappeared.

"Fascinating, you have the power to wash away and purify malevolence." Grimoirh observed.

"I can do it only in small scales, and…"

Avernus saw Edna that was barely awake. She was staring at him as if she wanted to bash his head against a tree, but her eyes suddenly went frozen. She started pointing to her nose. At first, Avernus didn't understand what she was telling him but after a second he touched his own nostrils and found out that it started bleeding again.

Grimorih looked closer,

"Hmm... bleeding after using this arte. You don't have a Malak with you. How can you perform spells without help from a Malak?"

"I... I don't always need Malaks." Avernus replied. The headache engulfed his skull, making it harder for him to think.

"I see. But your body is fragile..."

"Heh, what's knew. There's always a catch. Even with curses." Avernus replied.

"This is not a curse, youngling. This is a blessing. I've only read this gift in legends of old."

Avernus started to get furious,

"A gift?! You don't know what pains I had to go through because of this "gift". I've lost everything... I've lost people, I ruined lives that I swore to protect because of something I didn't ask for."

Phoenix pointed out to their front. A large cloud of black mist was crawling out of the temple and a group of daemons was closing in on their position from the other side. Avernus slowly stood up. They were getting surrounded by malevolence and werewolves. He closed his eyes and slammed the end of his staff on the ground, tighten it and squeezed it hard. Other Malakhims noticed that a stream of blood was coming down the staff. They followed the source to be Avernus's right hand which was twisting the middle of the weapon. The Dreamshadow began to glow and Avernus shouted his arte,

" **Greater Flame**!"

An energy bolt darted upwards and changed its shape into a silvery bubble shield. It surrounded them, pushing away malevolence and causing the daemons to back down. Avernus started to pant as his vision started to blur out. However, a deep howling was heard from the direction of the village and daemons started running towards that path. Avernus eyes widened in fear. He looked at his companions,

"I need to go to the village, you all stay under the bubble where it's safe."

Edna stood up and asked,

"Alone?!"

Avernus responded,

"Yes, alone. I need to make sure my friends are safe."

He started sprinting back to the village while they stayed under the silver shield emitted by his staff. He looked up and saw the blood moon was already in full effect. He used all of his stamina to reach the village gates. Avernus saw the daemons were already climbing the large doors and the walls with no signs of defenders or their bodies.

He began summoning different artes fired at daemons scaling the walls. The sharp, knife-looking artes hit the werewolves and they fell to the ground. Avernus didn't waste any time to finish them off, instead, he jumped over the gate and observed that the whole village was already overrun by the daemons. He rushed towards the Crowe's residence, dodging a few werewolves along the way who noticed his presence.

Adrenaline filled his veins, at that moment it didn't matter whether he was tired or sick. Avernus put everything he had into his muscles,

"Damnation! Please don't be late… Please don't be late…"

But a familiar voice and a figure in the distance grabbed his attention. He focused his sight on the individual and recognized Velvet from afar, shouting Laphicet's name. He immediately called to her but she didn't hear him. A group of werewolves was pursuing her. Velvet ran and opened the gate to the Tranquil woods, Avernus hastily followed her.

Concentrating his remaining stamina, he started to conjure shards of energy and threw them at the daemons. The shards drilled into the backs of the daemons, stopping them in their tracks and killing some of them. The remaining werewolves switched their attention to him. Fortunately for Avernus, there was a cliff near their position. He cast a wind arte and hurled them into the pit below. But one of them managed to withstand the wind and instead pounced on top of him.

They wrestled for a few moments until Avernus hands started to radiance with energy and the werewolves arms suddenly exploded. He positioned himself on top of the daemon. Avernus grabbed the top and bottom of the creature's jaws and started to pull them away. He shouted as his endeavors finally resulted in the lower jaw being torn from the body. He threw away the creature's dead carcass and waited a few seconds to gather his remaining strength.

The after effects of using too much blood finally showed themselves; dizziness returned and his breath shortened. Avernus shook his head violently,

"Can't die here, not now." He managed to overcame his fatigue and started running towards the cape. The blood moon was at the top.

The scene came into his view. He couldn't tell whether it was because of his fatigue or a nightmare. Nothing could've prepared him for it, even after fighting on the battlefield for so long and witnessing gruesome scenes, this was beyond what he could take.

Arthur had plunged his sword deep into Laphicet's chest, holding him in mid-air. Velvet was restrained on the ground by a Malak's arte. Everything was happening so fast.

Arthur pushed Laphicet into the gaping hole under the shrine. Velvet cried out in loss and horror. She broke free of the Malak's restraints. Her screams pulled Avernus back into reality. It was happening all over again. His fears had been realized once more. The last shreds of hope he had were gone. What governed him at that moment was nothing but primal rage.

He followed Velvet in a frenzy. Seres noticed him and moved in his way. Avernus quickly conjured a wind arte by instinct and cast it at the Malak,

" **Dark Star!**."

Seres shielded herself using her fire arte but the force from his arte pushed her back. She saw Avernus running at her. He charged his fist and slammed the fiery shield with his empowered. Seres was thrown away to the ground.

Arthur slowly turned to identify this new attacker. He frowned at the sight of Avernus charging him,

"No… Not you."

" **Whirlwind Slash!** "

A column of a miniature wind twister was shot at Arthur, forcing him to dodge to the side, making the way clear for him to reach the hole. He raced to the shrine and jumped to grab Velvet's hand that was holding onto the ledge. Avernus managed to grab it.

"Got you!" A glimmer of hope sparkled in his soul.

He pulled her hand but to his horror, he found out that it was Velvet's severed arm. Arthur had cut her own sister's arm off and she had plunged into the abyss along with his brother.

He was late, as usual.

His mind stopped functioning. The world stopped moving. He felt that he had gone deaf. He wasn't a stranger to this sensation but his psyche was shattered. Nothing mattered anymore. Daemons, people, malevolence, purification, hope, all were gone. His soul was empty. His humanity was gone with Velvet and his brother into the ground. There was only the beast.

All limits were off. With bulging eyes, gritted jaws, and veins visible on his neck, he slowly turned to Arthur, meeting his cold icy glare.

"Phantom blades..."

He indifferently mumbled and cast his dual spirit blades. He dashed towards his prey. Arthur raised his sword at the last second. Avernus blue and transparent swords locked into his long sword. Arthur was pushed back by his immense attack.

"Stop it Avernus, don't let your emotions rule you. This is the only way to cease the endless tragedy filling this world! The sacrifice was necessary! Stay calm and I will explain everything."

Avernus gritted his teeth. No explanation mattered or was enough to justify this.

"Shut your filthy mouth, child murderer. Do you want to save the world? You who murdered his own family? You are scum!"

Avernus pushed away Arthur's sword and quickly plunged one of his blades into his right arm, twisting it. Arthur felt the coldness of his spirit blade. The iciness was radiating from the hilt.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Suddenly, a silhouette of a golden dragon came out of the hole. Avernus watched in disdain. He pointed at the serpent and shouted,

"You wanted to wake up this abomination? You murdered them for this?!"

"Avernus, listen to me. The sin is mine to bear. I will end the misery with this. This is the only way! Didn't you want a world without suffering? You are one of us. You must understand!"

"A world built upon the deaths of two children? With you; a cutthroat at its helm?!" He resumed his attack stance and declared "I'm not one of you and I won't allow it!"

Before Avernus moved in for another charge, a body was dropped from the sky and crashed into the group. The unknown figure attracted some of the hordes that were surrounding them and they decided to focus their attack on the new prey. The individual used some kind of an arm to crush the skull of one of the daemons and then devoured the creature through it. Witnessing the gruesome scene, Avernus focused his eyes towards the unknown but familiar individual,

"Velvet?!"

"A daemon that feeds on daemons… A therion." Arthur observed and stated.

"A daemon?!" Avernus was frozen in his place.

"ARTHURR" Velvet, having grown her severed left arm into a demonic claw, started to charge them, screaming Arthur's name.

Avernus resumed his fight with Arthur but a shard of energy bolt hit his back. He turned his head and discovered that legions upon legions of Malakhim were descending from the sky.

"How the hell..."

Some of them landed between him and Arthur and immediately started to cast their artes at him.

Avernus evaded their attacks and turned his attention back to Velvet. She was still alive, there was still hope.

"Velvet! We need to go! Now!"

But she couldn't hear him. Her attention and focus were on killing anything and everything between her and Arthur. She screamed,

"Why did you kill him?! His blood is on your hands!"

Avernus ran towards her, dodging daemons and Malakhim along the way.

"Velvet, snap out of it!"

She couldn't hear him. She had lost her greatest joy, her will to live on.

"Answer me! Why?! He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do?!"

Avernus managed to reach her. He discarded his weapons and went in headless to grab her.

She felt the presence of another and slashed her claws at it. Everything and everyone was an obstacle between her and Arthur.

"Get out of my way!"

She then ran towards Arthur.

"Take a look around, Velvet." Arthur said to her.

Velvet stopped and slowly checked her surroundings. She discovered that the bodies of the daemons she killed, were turning back into their human form. Those were none other than her friends and neighbors.

But then she saw Avernus, standing motionless in the middle of the corpses. He was holding his neck. Blood was spewing from his wounds. In her confusion and rage, she unintentionally harmed the only man who wanted to protect her.

Velvet screamed in anger and jolted towards Arthur. Halfway, she was blasted by one of Seres's fire artes and was thrown into the ground.

Arthur began walking towards her, declaring,

"I, Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain. Why is it that birds fly? Behold my answer, Velvet. I ask no forgiveness…"

" **Thunder Break!** "

A large ball of lightning hit the area between him and Velvet. Arthur stepped back. It was an arte conjured by Avernus's last bit of energy.

Avernus walked slowly to Velvet's side and picked her up from the ground.

He couldn't feel anything anymore. 

Avernus started moving towards the village. Velvet could see his wounds from up close. They looked at each other. They both wanted this to be a dream, to be a nightmare. She wanted to leave his arms and lung back at Arthur. But he held her tight.

Avernus's body started to flinch. The Malakhim army commenced their attacking. Energy bolts began piercing into his back and some even drilled through his body. Velvet could see their tip coming out of his chest. Her face was covered with his blood.

After a few seconds, he finally dropped to his knees, unable to move on anymore. Avernus gently put Velvet's down and smiled at her, shaking his head and speaking softly,

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you."

Velvet moisty eyes started to blink faster. 

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

The area began to heat up. Seres started to charge up a mystic arte. He didn't bother to look back or to evade. He didn't have anything left. Avernus decided to stay there and watch Velvet instead.

A loud sound was heard and the area began to lit up as the fireball was getting closer.

Then there was a flash of light. His body was thrown like a ragdoll. 

Void and Darkness enveloped his body. Nothing remained inside him. Nothing but regrets. Before he succumbed to the darkness, he wished. He wished for a chance to make it right. 

A chance that he would get.


	7. New World Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

 It was dark inside. He gasped for some air but his dry throat burned. Trapped in a stony cage, he pushed against the obstacle in front of him to no avail. It didn't move. With a sliver of power left, he pushed his whole body harder against it. After the final shove, the stone barrier fell along with him. The sound of impact echoed through the place, dust filling the air. Another metallic object dropped beside him. His sight wasn't fully restored, he could barely see. His eyes balls rotated around his eye sockets quickly to scan the dark area around him. He only saw some blue veins on the walls. They had Illuminated the darkness to some extent.

Was that all a dream? A sick premonition of what yet to come? The pain came back. It was all real. He remembered his voyage, the Kraken, the pirates, the girl, the boy, and he remembered the betrayal.

The emotional pains disregarded his physical agony.

"Must… go."

Most of his muscles were atrophied, he tried to stand on his feet but the legs didn't help. His hands were already searching for something the dark to help him to stand up. Finally, he found that long metal rod that fell near him. He used it as a cane to stand up. The rod felt familiar. It granted him a bit of power. He touched the middle part and whispered,

"Illumination..."

The ancient writing lit up on the top of the staff and the spell shed some light around the dark room. He turned towards the stony casket he was placed in. He noticed an upright tomb and several white daisy flowers placed at the bottom. He move the staff closer and a series of writing could be seen,

"Here lies a warrior who was crude and blunt but selfless. Another soul lost to human cruelty."

His lips couldn't follow the command. he mumbled,

" _That must have been Edna's work. Human arrogance quote, white daisy flowers. Just don't want her to be the one who is going to decorate my real tomb_." he barely smiled, "So, they did survive."

He guessed after that night, Edna, Phoenix, Grimoirh, and Morgirm had found his body and buried him with the Dreamshadow.

But how long has it been since that wretched night? He tried to walk faster but he fell again. Angry and furious, Avernus held on to walls and his staff. The temple was empty but hallway torches were burning. After a long endeavor through the temple, he finally reached the surface. The door was already light immediately burned his eyes.

He scanned the area for whoever was responsible for reopening the temple. He managed to notice a small figure in the distance; a very short old man with white and blue attire.

The old man turned to him for a moment and it seemed that he smirked.

"Hey! You! Wait!"

Avernus called out to him but a thunderbolt hit the ground in front of the old man and he disappeared in a flash. He walked as fast as he could towards the position of the impact but before he could reach it, he lost control and fell into a stream of shallow water running alongside the path. He saw his reflection in the water; he had grown a long beard and his hair was a lot longer now. The truth sparkled in his mind, it must have been a long time since his apparent death.

He resumed his walk and finally reached the spot. The old man was nowhere to be found. Instead, he discovered his chest containing his equipment. There was something else on the topside. He picked it up and examined it from up close. Avernus found out that it was a pair of feather earrings. Those were Malakhim ancient symbols, showing that they were a part of the "sky people tribe".

He broke the seal of the chest and picked up the remaining crystals and burned the rest along with the chest itself. Avernus saw the sign to Aball and without hesitation, he went towards the village.

Slowly, he arrived at the gates. They were already unlocked. The gate opened, emanating a screeching sound. The village was abandoned and desolated, it was a ghost town. Not even a sound of birds or animals could be heard and no daemons to be found. No bodies, nothing. Avernus reluctantly moved towards the Crowe's house.

He first wanted to knock but turned the door handle instead and entered. He didn't know what he wanted to see, in just living here for a few days he got used to the smell of Velvet's cooking, seeing both brother and sister arguing with each other, small talks with Laphicet and Velvet, a life far from sadness and anxiety, a happy and simple life. Avernus moved to Velvet's room and saw the withered rose in the vase, he tried to pick it up but it turned to dust.

 _"And you ruined your clothes again in the process. You're so irresponsible."_  He immediately turned back but saw no one.

" _Can I see the great harbor of Hylanders_?!" Avernus ran back into the hall but there was no Laphicet, no Velvet. Their voices haunted him.

He saw the table and remember the time he made the promise to show them his homeland, but it didn't matter anymore. What mattered at that moment? Everyone back at Hyland would've already assumed that he was dead. Avernus remembered Laphicet's innocent face when he shook his hand, " _So it's a promise then,"_  He looked at his hand again, sobbing and trembling. It was happening all over again. He held himself responsible. More lives he couldn't save. More memories began to tear his psyche; the Velvet's surprised golden eyes were blinking at him when he shook her hand,  _"There we go! here is the promise of Ms. Velvet!"_  He lowered his head, uncontrollably shed a tear and punched the table, breaking it in half. Blood began to drip from his fingers. There was no happiness waiting for him, not here, and not back home. His destiny caught up with him once more.

But he remembered the man's face. The one who betrayed not just anyone; his own family. The ones that trusted him. It didn't matter who or what he was. Avernus looked at his bloody fist. One purpose his mind whispered,  _Artorius Collbrande must die._

He shaved his beard and went to the middle of the village. His senses were heightened. The village wasn't very far from the earthpulse point. Avernus slammed his staff on the ground. He began to cast a spell of summoning. Glyphs started to form around him. He still had his connection and power to the earthpulses. Avernus felt the energy coming up towards the surface. The summoning ritual was complete, but nothing showed itself. Avernus looked around and shouted,

"Tia! I know you are out there, skulking in the shadows. Show yourself and I will reenact my pact as your vessel."But there were no signs of the Malak. Avernus let out a loud laugh,

"You know me, Tia! You can feel it! I don't care. I'm a dead man. I will kill myself here and now and you will lose your vessel, forever lost in the darkness. You will be alone again for a thousand years. Who knows when someone like me is going to come around."

No answers were heard.

"You think I'm afraid of dying?! You are dead wrong, Malak."

He put the blade of his staff near his neck. With a downward cut, blood spewed from his wound. He dropped on his knees, laughing.

"Say farewell to your freedom…."

Suddenly a large black mist took over the area and the shadow of five serpent heads appeared inside. After a series of unintelligible whispers, the shadows merged and turned into a woman, slowly walking out of the smoke. Avernus was holding his wounds, smirking. The figure dashed towards him and put her hands on his wounds.

"Are you out of your mind, Avernus?!"

She looked like an elegant and sophisticated woman in her mid-thirties. The Malak had long silver hair which was defying the laws of gravity by floating in the air. Two large golden horns coming out of her headband and curved backward. Her attire was consisting of only golden shoulder guards with large spikes coming out of them with a mesh cloth acting as a long cloak. Her golden chest piece barely covered her breasts and connected by small gold chains to the sides. The lower torso followed the same fashion but with additional mesh clothes hanging from the sides of her golden shorts and nothing else covering the legs excepts for a pair of anklets. Her eyes were bright yellow.

Her hand glowed, the wound started to disappear.

"What happened to you? Look at you Avernus, you are nothing. Not even a shadow of your former self."

Avernus continued his smirking despite having an excruciating pain from the deep cut,

"Look who is talking, afraid of being helpful for once?"

"We were a family you and I but, you… betrayed me. Despite everything I did, you broke your pact and ran away."

"We had a good run, Tia. I wanted to live the rest of the few years I had as a free man. I told you, I regretted that life. I regret it even more now."

Tia shook her head,

"What've you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It doesn't matter. Just say the pact."

Tia held his hand. A blinding light enveloped them. Avernus yelled from the pain and soon, Tia sank into his body. Avernus shouted the name he gave her a long time ago,

"Usuwvam Risfuw!"

His wounds were all healed, his body reverted from a frail-looking man to his original form. He exhaled and stood up. He picked up one of the crystals and crushed it with his hand; several small orbs were dropped on the ground. In a subtle flash, They transformed into pieces of armors. Avernus crouched and gently touched them, "Here we go again... death, misery, and calamity... I'm the harbinger of suffering not a Shepherd."

"This was your call but you ignored it. This was your true purpose; you are the sword of destiny. It's a doubled edged sword, one side is death and the other side…" Tia whispered to him.

"Is me…" Avernus completed her sentence himself.

He started to wear the armor pieces,

"I can feel your distress and anger. Tell me everything."Tiamat fruity asked him.

He didn't know where to start,

"My ship sank, I was captured by pirates, I escaped and found my way to this village. A kind family helped me. Then their brother betrayed them; he sacrificed his little brother to awaken a monster. Then his sister was turned into a daemon. The whole village was wiped out and I ended up... dead. Now, somehow, I'm back."

"I see. I thought you were dead. Everyone back home thought you were dead. Although, I was in the earthpulse most of the time. Do you know how long has been passed?"

"No."

"It has been nearly three years. Since then, something implemented a greater resonance in humans, all of the people can see malakhims now. Most of them even forcefully summoned from the heavenly realms."

Avernus stopped. Everything made sense. The sacrifice, the Artorius plan, sudden appearances of Malakhim. Whatever it was, it had to do with that night.

"How were things back home?" he asked.

"Not bad. Your people had more allies to deal with the daemons. But the news of your death... It was hard on your family."

"Just my family?"

Tia paused for a moment.

"...Yes."

Avernus sighed,

"Figures... I think the rest of people might even be happy."

"Maybe. But your demise was kept from the public."

He finished wearing his last piece. Avernus turned towards Crowe's house for one last time. Tia felt a sudden surge of malevolence.

"Control your feelings, Avernus. Your body's going to react to my bond soon. You need more energy to deal with it." She advised.

"I don't care, let's get out of here."

Avernus and Tia moved through the gate and went into the Morgana woods. His thoughts were occupied with strategies and ways to kill his enemy.

"What's our destination?" Tia inquired.

"Loegres, the capital of Midgand. But we'll need to get to a port town called Taliesin. Then we'll take a ship to Zekson port or whatever it's called."

"Who's the target?"

"He's supposed to be a leader of a group calling themselves exorcists. They apparently the only force capable of dealing with daemons. Like warlocks, they can form pacts with Malakhims and use their arte to fight the daemons. But he proved to be a con and a ruthless scum who needs to be put down."

"I see. But we need more than that."

"That's what we're going to do. Gather intel at the capital."

The Avernus strode through the Morgana woods and entered Perniya cliffside path.

After a few hours, Avernus reached Taliesin, a large city built alongside a cliff. The town consisted of complex pulley systems and a lot of windmills. He checked the roads and noticed a few exorcist patrols.

"I guess because of daemon threat already declined, the patrols are much lighter now… it doesn't matter we will move to Zekson at once." Avernus declared.

People seemed happy and content with their lives, he watched a preacher, advocating about The Abbey and their exorcists.

"I've lost a lot of time, he probably dug in pretty tight by now."

"So, from what we heard they are being called The Abbey and pretty much controls everything in Midgand now," Tia observed.

"A new world order…" said Avernus.

He embarked on a ship destined for Zekson port. On the deck, he stared at the horizon and declared mostly to himself, "I will scour them off the land… He will pay for this…"

Avernus lowered his head and continued,

"What are the odds of taking out a powerful spirit in our current state?"

"It depends, I can sense its power and domain. He holds control to some extent but I don't know what is his purpose." Tia answered.

"Then we need allies, weapons, and Intel. When I was in the custody of pirates, I saw their pirate captain was holding one of the dragon killer pistols from the Hyland. Although that one was ancient. I need that one."

Avernus shook his head and continued,

"Under no circumstances, you are allowed to show yourself until I give you the permission, understood?" Avernus felt a whisper in his mind.

"Then I will take that as a yes…"

He focused his eyes on the line where waves conspired and return, then he heard a familiar laugh

_"…It is funny to see you so apologetic, kind of not so you,"_

and he turned back again but Velvet wasn't there. Her memory kept haunting him, like a shadow, it was part of him now.

He remembered that he promised not to walk the path of vengeance. But he wasn't known for keeping his promises.

After a long voyage, the ship docked at Zekson port, he disembarked and checked the area, the port was busy, workers talking to each other about major trading posts, one in a military fort called Vortigern and another called Hellawes. Both were Abbey's strategic locations.

"Hmm… remember those names especially Vortigern, I want to pay that place a visit in the future."

Avernus turned to gate guards and shouted,

"Hey, you two, which way to Loegres?" Guards looked at each other and one of them pointed to the outer gate, "you must go through the Dannan highway," Avernus without showing any acknowledgment went through the door, and strode through the highway, ignoring wolves and Axe beaks roaming around the area.

After an hour or so, he reached the gates of Loegres, there was a small queue behind the gate,

"Looks like they are inspecting people," He focused on the guards and continued "They are checking papers, looks like permit passes of some sort," Avernus observed.

"The walls are not suitable for scaling, guard numbers are high, we need to steal some permit passes," Tia advised.

Avernus nodded and checked the different group of people waiting for their turn. He saw a family of four arguing about their broken cart, he smirked and walked towards them.

"Hey, do you need help?" Avernus asked.

"Oh, in fact, we need some help young man," father of the family replied.

Avernus crouched and checked the broken wheel. "Give a hammer and a couple of nails," one of the sons brought him his requested materials from one of the bags. After a few slams and adjustments, the wheel was kind of fixed. The father of the family came closer grabbed his hand and bowed at the same time, thanking him. Avernus said his goodbyes and walk towards the gate, now with a permit pass in his hand,

"I can vouch for your thieving skills but I don't know how is your repairing skills," said Tia.

Avernus smirked and said.

"I don't know either, but they can probably move the cart for a few meters before it broke again."

After showing the permit pass, He entered the Loegres,

"The Loegres, jewel of the empire. Hmph… wanted to see this place without the drama but now it doesn't feel right for some reason."

"Move further into the city, start gathering intel on the abbey and…" Before Tiamat could finish her sentence, Avernus ended it,

"and find unlikely allies. Already on it."

There was a fountain in front of him that people were gathering around it, a charming little girl with green hair and tanned skin came to Avernus and asked him,

"Hello, kind sir! You are very handsome! Are you a prince?"

Avernus looked at the girl and smiled back,

"Maybe little one, who wants to know?" and then he knelt over, "You're a pretty little princess yourself," and pampered her hair. She giggled and asked him,

"I made several rose corsages, do you want to buy one for your princess? I bet she's beautiful!"

"Oh… Yeah, of course… she is… very beautiful. Sure I'll buy one for her."

After buying the rose corsage a young girl ran to them and screamed,

"There you are, Kamoana! You're okay. Thank the goodness!" The woman hugged the little girl and started crying.

"… what happened?" The little girl started crying too.

"Your mother she…" The older girl saw Avernus looking at them, "I beg your pardon." And she quickly picked up the little girl and ran towards an alley.

Avernus moved walked towards the alley and wall ran on top of them and then landed in their way. She stopped and screamed in terror.

"I can help, what happened to this child's mother?"

She hugged the little girl tighter and refused to answer.

"He is a nice guy, he bought one of my rose corsages…" said the little girl.

"No, you cannot trust a stranger, Kamoana."

"You are correct, I'm not from around here but I will help common folks wherever and whenever I can."

The older girl continued sobbing and said, "Exorcists took Mahina, her mother. they've said that they need her for questioning. But I fear for her safety after what they've done with Baskerville."

"Calm down, tell me where they're taking her and I'll do whatever I can."

"She is in a transport carriage, moving to the southern garrison. Please… hurry…" the girl pleaded him.

Avernus nodded and ran to the main street,

"We don't have time for charity work, Avernus," said Tia.

"Whatever that woman did make the abbey made enough to warrant an arrest, this is the first step towards making allies." Avernus looked up and continue, "We need to reach higher ground," He jumped up and scaled one of the buildings as quickly as he could and scanned the area for a prison carriage.

"There, hundred meters to the south, two guards on horseback and one driver."

"Going in stealth is the best option," advised Tiamat. Avernus ran across the rooftops and positioned himself on the top of the passing wagon.

" **Smokescreen!** "

He jumped and threw smoke bombs around the area. The horses panicked and the visibility turned to naught. Sounds of steel armor being slammed to each other and screams of pain could be heard. The prisoner tried to grasp the situation, suddenly her cage was open and an arm extended from the smoke, pulling her from the cage and throwing her on the street. Avernus shouted to her to run away and she began striding through the alleys.

"Now, we follow her."

Avernus jumped across the rooftops until he arrived at a tavern. He jumped down and entered the place. The woman was nowhere to be found but some of the common people were started to stare at him. Avernus moved to the bar and sat on a high chair, an elderly woman approached him and asked,

"What it'll be, young man? Mabo curry is our specialty. It takes a week to stew properly…"

"Just give me the strongest drink you have."

she turned to the bartender and slowly nodded at him. He poured some brew.

"So any news you want to share?"

Avernus asked, putting some hundred gald pouch on the bar. The old woman smiled and answered,

"Hmm… Let me see, besides a new visitor helping a family fix their carriage and stealing their permit pass at the same time, wondering streets and helping common folks or… coming back from the grave?"

Avernus finished his drink and started to slowly clap,

"Well done… well done. You have done your homework right it seems."

"The shadows watch those who flinch from the light, you made Artorius very mad when you… died. Melchior was even more upset. But your death might be fortuitous. With you on their side, their plans might have seen fruition by now."

Avernus stared at old woman eyes and said,

"The thing is, knowing who exactly I'm after three years is scary. You have pretty strong connections in the Abbey. I didn't think my case would be important enough for someone to take notice. Well I can assume that we can help each other."

"How can I be of an assist, young man?"

"I want to know where is their headquarters, important abbey military and logistic targets, and the names of all their crucial personnel," demanded Avernus.

The old woman shook her head and replied,

"That information costs a lot my dear boy, but since you helped a woman in need, I will tell you the location of their royal villa near the Loegres. However, for the rest, I have some jobs that need to be done before any future cooperation can be made between us."

Avernus nodded back,

"Fair enough." He put out a map and placed it on the table and she marked the location on it, after that she extended her hand towards him,

"Welcome to the Bloodwing Butterflies, I'm Tabatha Baskerville."

"Avernus Diphda."

He walked out of the tavern and took another close look at the map,

"If we're lucky, we can take them by surprise," said Avernus.

"She had pretty good intel on you, Avernus," whispered Tiamat.

He sighed and responded,

"I know, it seems that they already think I'm dead, let's keep it that way."

He strode through the streets and to the gate, moving at high speed to reach the royal villa at the north of Loegres. After reaching the destination, Avernus moved in closer to investigate the defenses,

"They got everything pretty tight, a lot of guards roaming the walls. But it is pretty doable to infiltrate."

Avernus climbed the nearest rock and jumped as far as he could,

" **Long dash!** "

He managed to teleport in midair towards the wall in front of him. Avernus caught the ledge and breathed heavily,

"Phew, haven't done that in a long time."

Avernus scaled the wall and moved into the clearing above it. He silently took care of a guard patrolling the perimeter and made his towards the inner courtyard. He saw an exorcist explaining the situation to his commander.

"Lord Melchior and Lord Artorius left the villa yesterday for the meeting in the palace regarding the ceremony next week, praetorian legates have been sent on their way for their special missions."

Avernus sighed,

"It seems all high ranking personnel have already left the villa..."

Avernus noticed someone familiar. He watched closely and frowned,

"That's Seres! Maybe we're not late after all."

Avernus positioned himself at the top of the archway. Seres was walking underneath it. He suddenly jumped on her, grabbing Seres and teleporting in one of the secured rooms topsides. He pushed her to the wall and cast,

" **Nullifying strains**!" which strapped Seres to the wall, made her unable to use artes or call for help. He then pointed at the door and shouted, " **Nullifying barrier**!" The door was covered by an invisible shield. He slowly turned to Seres and walked towards her,

"This is my lucky day…"

He moved his face closer to hers,

"Do you remember me, Malak?" Avernus extended his hand towards Seres's face and violently took off her mask, revealing a pair of red eyes underneath. They were locked in a staring battle with Avernus.

"Of course you do, after all, you're a Malak. Your memory is not weak like humans." He moved away and continued,

"I will not waste my time on you, so this matter can end in two ways. First, you give me all you have on the abbey, Artorius, and his so-called legates and I will make this quick or," He raised his hand and charge a purple dark orb in his hand, "I will fill you with enough Malevolence and turn you into a dragon, then I will unleash you upon this villa and watch you as you destroy the land… so, what it will be, Seres?"

He dispersed the magic holdings on her mouth strain and waited for an answer,

Seres raised her head,

"You... How is it that you are still alive?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here... As a Shepherd, I never hurt a malak before, but you are a different case..."

"We know... everybody knew... there is still hope."

Avernus frowned and raised his voice,

"What hope? There is no hope for you, not for Artorius, and not for the Abbey and not for any sick minded bastard who had a hand in that killing!"

"No… Not for me… But for her." replied Seres.

Avernus eyes widened as a name flashed in his head,

"for whom?" He moved closer again to Seres "Velvet? Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she is alive…" Before she could finish Avernus slammed his staff into the wall, having topside blades surrounded Seres's neck. He ground his teeth,

"Where is she?"

"They are holding her in a prison Island called Titania, in the Midgand sea,"

"Why should I trust any word that comes out of your mouth, Malak?"

"Because, it burns in my heart too, just like in yours and just like hers. A flame I can't extinguish no matter how hard I try. That's why I can't tolerate it… This frozen world… These frozen people."

"Then why you didn't stop it when you had the chance?!"

"My… memories… they came back." Seres answered. Avernus asked again,

"What memories?! what are you talking about?!"

"My memories of… Celica…"

Avernus face froze, "Celica?! Celica Crowe? Velvet's and Laphicet's sister?!

"Even if I'm Celica, I don't have the right to be called their sister. I followed Artorius's orders without question, sacrificing my own flesh and blood."

Avernus pulled out the staff from the wall and placed his hand on his face, shaking his head.

"What made it possible for you to regain your memories?"

"So you know about rebirth."

"Of course, I'm an educated Specialist."

"Right after the Advent, the night Artorius sacrificed Laphicet. It was then I understood what exactly it was I had done."

"They called that thing's awakening Advent?" Avernus asked.

"Yes, that thing also made the controlling of Malakhim possible for exorcists. You need to kill it fast."

Avernus pointed his finger towards Seres and disabled the strains and gave her mask back, then disabled the barrier on the door.

"First, take me to Titania, I will not leave Velvet to rot in that prison."

Seres put on her mask and nodded,

"I need to do one more thing before we go," Seres suddenly disappeared in the flash of flame,

"Damn it! She ran away!"

Avernus moved quickly out of the room and saw Seres at the courtyard walking towards a kid. After looking closely, he noticed that kid was a Malak.

"What the hell is she doing?" He moved closer to hear what they are saying to each other.

"I hear that you've finally gotten your assignment. Have they given you a name yet?" Seres asked the little kid.

"Malak Number Two." The kid responded coldly.

"That isn't your name…"

"Who is that Malak? Why is she talking to him?!" Tia asked.

"How the hell should I know?! I can't still wrap my head around that she is Velvet's reborn sister! Like this quest can get any weirder…"

"You're excited, is it because of hearing the news of that girl being alive, Avernus?"

"Maybe, that's the good thing I needed to hear. At least there is a chance…"

"Looks like they're done talking," Tiamat observed and Avernus focused his attention on them again,

"… I'm about to free someone who can kill the strongest Empyrean and the head exorcist. I suppose you could call it revenge… against myself, and against my past..."

Avernus looked up and saw more guards approaching,

"Damn, I need to move."

He checked his surroundings and dropped down on the courtyard, moving alongside the shadow in the bushes. Seres talk with the kid Malak appeared to be over and she started walking towards the exit. Avernus jumped back up and followed the wall to the gate and silently dived down, rejoining Seres as she moved farther from the villa.

"We need a ship, I made some contacts in the capital. We ask them how to get one,"

"No, we can use one of Abbey's own ships. I will have to smuggle you somehow." Seres stated.

Avernus sighed and replied, "Whatever works, just make it quick."

After they exited the city gates and moved to port Zekson, Seres turned back and discovered they are being followed by a large group of regular soldiers. Avernus turned back and saw them from the distance.

"We've been followed!" Seres told Avernus.

"Of course when you suddenly took off without reporting, they'll get suspicious…" Avernus clenched his fists and pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Seres. She grabbed it and saw it was a rose corsage.

"Give it to Velvet and bring her to me here in Loegres."

"What are you going to do?".

Avernus smirked, "Raising some hell…"

He ran towards the group and unsheathed his weapon from his gauntlet,

" **Lightning Spear**!  **Ground quake**!"

Avernus began casting artes into the pursuing group, they weren't expecting someone cast artes and magic spells at them. Avernus kept teleporting, slashing and stabbing them until another group appeared on the horizon to join the battle. Avernus collected himself for the second wave,

"Let's give these lowlanders a taste of Hyland's magic."

"On your mark."

Avernus cut his wrists and shouted an arte in force,

" **Visage of the Abyss!** "

A huge portal was made in the sky above the main gate, an apparition of a five-headed dragon started to crawl out, roaring. Soldiers and exorcists began to run away. People, watching the scene from the town started to panic. Tabatha came outside and saw the dragon up in the sky.

Some of the Bloodwings also came out of the tavern and asked Tabatha in shock,

"What the hell is that?!"

Tabatha smiled and replied,

"Hope."

The ear-piercing roar filled the night's sky of Loegres.


	8. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Version 2.0

  **"Bright silver slash!"**

The shout echoed through the forest followed by the sounds of screeching metal. The cries of a daemon werewolf were heard. It turned its head to face the hooded warrior, who was responsible for his grave injuries. The daemon extended its fangs and roared, glaring like a maniac into the man's eyes, inviting him to one final showdown. The warrior began to rotate the staff slowly, moving it from one side to side, until it spanned so fast the weapon itself could barely be seen. The daemon dashed and lunged towards the warrior. He met its onslaught with the same movement of his own. The warrior's weapon whistled through the air and clashed with the daemon. Blood was sprayed across the trees.

Their movements turned to naught as both of them landed on the ground. After a few seconds, the werewolf upper torso began to part from its lower body. The warrior slowly turned and walked towards the still alive werewolf and put his pointy metal boot on its neck. Blood and foam were spewing from daemon's half-opened mouth as it was staring at him with eyes full of hatred and grudge. The warrior swiftly moved his foot and broke the creature's neck, the remnants were dissolved into a black and dark purple mist.

Avernus removed the hood and sighed,

"These "Code Red" daemons are turning into a nuisance and they're become increasingly difficult to fight alone."

"Release me and I can help with the fights," Tia suggested.

"Not a chance, at least not yet. You show your face around here and we'll get into trouble."

Tia whispered some unintelligible mumbling but he ignored them.

His mind was deeply occupied with another thought. Avernus sheathed his weapon and strode through the forest, "For now let's head back to our contact and collect our pay. 1500 gald is not much but it's better than nothing."

Avernus reached a group of parked carriages near the Loegres gates and nodded to a woman standing beside the caravan. She threw a pouch of gald to Avernus, "Boss needs to see you, stranger."

Avernus weighed the pouch and after a short surprising look at the contact, he began moving towards the city.

"I hope Tabatha has some news."

"Seres is a powerful Malak, I think she can handle it. But the problem isn't freeing that girl Velvet, it's the obvious matter that we need allies to bring the fight to the Abbey." Tia suggested.

"You're right. I've been thinking about asking some outlaw groups with connections to Bloodwings. Tabatha is somehow reluctant to introduce me to them so we may need to broaden the circle ourselves." as Avernus finished his talk, he saw a new poster outside the city gate. He moved closer to read the description,

" **For your safety, beware of the "Dragon", stay at your homes after the curfew hour."**

He laughed so hard,

"Haha! They are so scared now! I can't believe those morons!"

"It seems that you got your signature namesake again," said Tiamat.

Avernus's smile began to dry as he remembered the time people in his homeland called him the same name,

"The Dragon… ha? he who fights with monsters should be careful that he himself does not become a monster…"

"Don't you remember what you said before? sometimes it takes a monster to kill a monster." Tiamat asked.

"Yeah… I remember." Avernus replied in a bitter tone and continued his way to the tavern. The bar was crowded with people but Tabatha was nowhere to be seen. Avernus moved to the counter and picked up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses filled with ice. On his way to the room, he saw the head cook standing beside the stairs and rambling about everyday work. She saw Avernus,

"Hey, Avernus! I need your help serving the customers."

Avernus pointed to his black circles around his eyes, "Eh… No. At least not now, but maybe later I'm really tired and in need of a good bath and some rest."

Head cook folded her arms and twitched her nose, "Oh really?! I just received your serving outfit from the tailor. It cost a good fortune you know!"

Avernus raised his brows, "What? Why you ordered a new suit?!"

The head cook sighed, pointing out to his torso,

"Well… your body posture is different than the most… with that chest, arms, and shoulders… you needed a new shirt."

Avernus rolled his eyes. The head cook continued,

"Also, dealing with customers here is harder than any job the Bloodwings will throw at you. But... it's all good, just remember, tomorrow there will be a mass of customers coming for the ceremony so we need as many hands helping with the tavern as we can get, do not make me beg for it. Oh, don't forget about that dancer Majilu, she is going to come here too."

Avernus narrowed his eyes in frustration at the head cook, he mumbled something and he made his way to his room.

" _Just kill me now…_ "

After he entered the place, he locked the door and placed the whiskey and the glasses on the table. After a few seconds, a shining white orb appeared and transformed into Tia, his faithful Malak.

Avernus poured some whiskey in the shots as Tia sat down. Avernus picked up his glass and moved to the other side of the room,

"So let's have a review of what we have discovered and what we've accomplished during these days." Avernus then began taking off his armor, piece by piece, revealing the bruises and wounds underneath.

"The Midgand people believe the world is governed by four elemental Empyreans; water, fire, earth, and wind. But it turned out there is another one; dug up by Artorius in that night and used as a weapon to quell most of the daemon threats during the last three years." He unstrapped the shoulder armors and gauntlets and silently moaned as more black spots and injuries were becoming visible,

"…Which as of now we know that thing is the only Empyrean active and the rest are nowhere to be found. The main purpose of this Malak is still a mystery to me even after killing that priest and his two praetor guards."

"Let's not forget that you could have done more damage but you spared other praetors in the church…"

Avernus turned his head towards the Tia. He was surprised,

"I thought you know me that I don't kill without reason. Those scums used and tortured innocent people and Malakhims in the name of the greater good. The rest of the praetors were just teenagers who believed in stopping the daemons and protecting the common folk. I couldn't just outright murder everyone that I saw." Avernus pressed his lips and stared blankly.

"But the things that I've done, the lives I took, there was no comeback from it but…" He lowered his head, "But I must finish this at least." Avernus clenched his fists, hiding his anger.

Tia smirked, "Don't get emotional now. This is war and chaos." She poured more whiskey into her glass, "You are a warrior, didn't you always tell your apprentices that; don't feel for your enemies because they don't feel for you?"

Avernus shook his head violently, trying to clear his head of unwanted thoughts. "Let's get back to the main topic; The fifth Empyrean." He almost took off all his armor except for the boots and trousers, Avernus curiously looked at Tia and asked,

"Back home, we called you a spirit goddess of void and chaos." Tia raised her brows, shaking the glass of whiskey in her hand, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"Is that counts as an Empyrean?"

She giggled at his question, like hearing an absurd comment. "Do you think I'm an Empyrean?"

Avernus finished getting off from his clothes and began walking towards the wooden bathtub at the end of the room.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm just checking what exactly an Empyrean means, that thing had a form of an eight-headed golden dragon when it escaped its prison. Your transcendence form is a five-headed dragon. Looked kind of similar to me…"

He sat in the tub and let out a sigh of relief as the enchanted warm water began to slowly heal his wounds. Didn't want to pay any attention to his malak, Avernus closed his eyes, sinking into a calm and exotic feeling. "I really need to try one of those hot springs these people keep mentioning."

Tia slowly began to walk in the circles around the room,

"An Empyrean… hmm… a strange term, indeed."

"Still not answering my question…" said Avernus.

"Maybe he's a long lost family member... who knows."

"That's great, Tia. So we can go and have a civilized chat with him."

She chuckled but he was in no mood for jokes. Her disregard for the seriousness annoyed him. Tia gently asked him,

"Let me ask you this question; Why do you care so much about a small peasant family? Likes of them died each day during the past decades and you didn't seem to feel for those that much."

Avernus picked the glass of whiskey and shook his head,

"I feel that I owe them. They were different, they had a simple yet happy life. Their souls were untainted by this dark cruel world. Not frozen...They didn't deserve this fate, she… didn't deserve this. All Velvet wanted was an uncomplicated joyful life with her family and she tried her best for them... but those screams… those cries… I just can't forget, I can't get them out of my head.."

Avernus suddenly stood up and picked up his towel, "I must find her and fix this."

Tia smiled and sat, crossing her arms and tilting her head to one side and added,

"Beware Avernus; people change. You might end up... disappointed."

He didn't pay attention and started braiding his hair and getting ready to meet Tabatha, Tia came closer and placed his equipment along with the feather earring set that the strange old Seraph gave it to him a week ago on the table near him,

"You need a new set of armor, one that does not hinder you like this and also protects you against exorcists magical artes."

"Like my old Shepherd's outfit? Too fancy for this line of work,"

Tia smirked, "Definitely, it is more fashionable than this crass set you already have. Also, you should try these."

He looked at earrings and twitched his lips, unsure what to do with them,

"Won't these things look ridiculous on me?"

She held them in mid-air,

"These are the symbols of Malakhim. Whoever gave you these must know who and what you are."

Avernus suddenly paused. A sorrowful memory passed his mind. He swallowed and continued,

"Rosa used to adore my clothes and hair when I was a kid with feathery cosmetics... now that I'm thinking about it, four semi-large feathers hanging from my ears is contradictory to my intimidating looks at this age so, nope."

Tia sighed and forcefully put them in one of his pockets, Avernus gasped at her persistence behavior and finished gearing up. Nodding at Tia, she turned into a white orb and merged with him. He exited the room and made his way downstairs. Tabatha was talking with a customer behind the counter. Avernus waved his hand and went to her side and he noticed Kamoana was sitting near her, she saw him and ran to his side,

"You're back!"

Avernus smiled and bend over, "I didn't go anywhere little princess, I'm always here."

She lowered her head and stared at her toes telling Avernus, "Mommy says that there is a big dragon out there, I'm so scared that he would find us and we get eaten!"

Avernus raised his brows, "You don't need to worry that little one, the dragon will only eat bad people, like those who wanted to hurt your mother. He will not hurt a sweet little princess like you."

Avernus pampered her head and happily, she returned to her chair. Tabatha saw the interaction between them and called to him.

"Avernus my boy, I was hoping to see you again. We have an important matter to discuss."

"Madam Baskerville, yeah I got your message. How can I be of service?"

Tabatha looked Kamoana which at that moment, was going back to her mother.

"You have a kind heart and you are so good with little children, you will be a great father someday."

Avernus leaned back, staring blankly and remembering something, "I have a little brother and a little sister back home, they're twins in fact. I used to spend most of my time when I came back from… my job. I was kind of their second father, I miss them so much…"

Tabatha smiled and changed the subject,

"We got word from one of our sources that an unknown group completely sabotaged the abbey's operation in the Hellawes and they are making their way towards Loegres. There is also a pirate ship going in the same direction."

Avernus narrowed his eyes waiting for the rest of the news. Tabatha continued,

"I think the person you are looking for is in one of these groups."

His eyes flashed and quickly asked,

"Where can I find them?"

Tabatha crouched and picked up a map from under the bar and put it on the counter, pointing at a place in the northeast of Loegres,

"Here in the abbey's Vortigern sea fortress. This is the only path available to them to sail between Northgand and Westgand which as of now is blocked by this military base."

Avernus focused his attention on the map and added,

"Yeah, I heard about this one. They're saying that it's impenetrable and lots of battleships patrolling around it...Do you want me to take it out?"

Tabatha smirked,

"That's a bonus but I want you to find that crew and bring them to me, we can use their help against the abbey."

Avernus began to fold the map,

"Consider this done Mrs. Baskerville."

"Go to the Zekson port, there is a merchant captain waiting for you. He will sail to the fortress and will drop you at the nearest point to your destination."

Tabatha explained and nodded to Avernus, then moved to the other side to receive the orders of customers waiting in the line. He turned and checked the crowd in the tavern. He finally found a glimmer of hope.

"It is good to finally have someone to help with the fight"

"We can ask some of these people for assistance, such as that girl sitting over there." Tia suggested.

Avernus focused his attention briefly on the customer his malak mentioned,

"That girl with long dark brown hair and beautiful dark blue eyes? She looks like to be a Malak, a stray one it seems." Avernus also noticed a boomerang attached to her belt "...And she is armed too but, it looks like she has her own adventure going on, kind of like us, better leave her be… for now."

Confident and eager to see this through, he made his way towards the Zekson port.

Reaching the docks, Avernus found the ship captain and after exchanging their identities, they embarked on the mission to assist the unknown groups.

Avernus, arms crossing and hopeful, was staring at the horizon. The sun was high up in the sky. They were getting close to their destination. The ship's captain came to him and gave him valuable information about that specific pirate crew,

"The royal navy nearly wiped out every other pirate bands across the Midgand. This particular one is the last and strongest group. If there is a gang that has the ability to challenge the abbey, it is them."

Without breaking his stare Avernus wondered, "What makes this pirate crew so special?"

"They're the most famous or in this case, the infamous gang of pirates, led by captain Aifread. They have also an advanced ship called Van Eltia. Even after the pirate hunts, they managed to evade and sink a number of Royal Navy ships. Of the four pirate kings who terrorized Midgand, only Aifread and his crew remain."

"For a merchant ship captain, you seem to like to hold them in high praise," Avernus observed.

"I could have made more money by selling them to authorities, but that's too boring, don't you think? The fun's in making a killing by breaking the rules." captain answered.

A small grin formed on his face,

"So they're the only group left that can pick a fight with the Royal Navy and win…"

"Fortress above board!" the scout sailor called out as the huge gates of the fortress were coming into the view. Avernus scanned the front area and turned to the ship captain,

"I will go alone from here, take your ship back to the Zekson port captain. This area will probably turn hot and it will be dangerous for you and your ship to sail these waters."

Captain nodded and Avernus dived into the sea. As he got closer to the shore, he went underwater to avoid any guards watching over the entrances. Avernus slowly moved his head out of the water to check for any movement, to his surprise there was no patrol alongside the walls. He jumped out of the water and landed on one of the platforms outside of the main wall.

"This is strange, there are no signs of guards or any of the fortress personnel."

"Watch out, I'm sensing malevolence ahead," Tiamat warned.

"What? Malevolence? Here?" Avernus growled in anger, unsheathing the Dreamshadow from his gauntlet. Cautiously but quickly, he moved near the heavily armored door and checked the lock but it was shut tight. He looked up to the above walkway,

"I'm guessing there is some wall scaling in order."

Avernus climbed the wall quickly and jumped from the platform to the platform until he reached the top. The wind was wild and his cloak was already flying up in the air.

"Those are some big doors." The main gates of Vortigern were enormous in scales. He then checked the middle of the fortress and saw a ship trying to maneuver through the waterway.

"That ship, it doesn't look like any Royal Navy battleships. In fact, it kind of look familiar to me."

"If that ship is our target you need to move in to support them," advised Tia.

"Yeah, but what about the doors."

Suddenly, a loud cricking sound was heard and one of the doors gradually started to move.

"It seems they have a team opening the gates already, good planning." Avernus checked the lower platforms and saw several groups of mutated guards getting ready to attack the ship.

"Then we will move to cover the ship"

Avernus checked the deck of the vessel to identify the crew; to his surprise, there were only a few of them running around with a single one that looked like to be a little girl with a strange pink outfit.

"Hmm… they have no chance to defend themselves. I'm moving in."

He jumped to the terrace below which was swarming with 'wall daemons'; monsters that half of them looked like they were carrying a huge wall behind them. They noticed his presence and proceeded to position themselves for the attack. His left arm began to glow red. He was conjuring explosive fireballs and scrubbed the Dreamshadow along the ground getting ready to hurl his artes at the enemy. The daemons attacked and they soon met with fireballs and waves of water artes cast by Avernus's staff. One by one the artes cut through them like butter. Dark blood and smell of burnt flesh filled the battleground. With their forces in disarray, Avernus moved in and finished off the rest with a strain of physical attacks.

A loud sound was heard; the second gate was already opened and the ship increased its speed.

The platform was clear of daemons. Avernus raised his left arm up in the air and shouted,

" **Blazing Javelin!"**. A fiery elemental spear formed in his hand.

"The javelin requires a lot of mana to conjure, be precise with your throws," Tia advised. Avernus narrowed his left eye and calculated the throw distance and travel speed to compensate for the long distance to lower and far crowded platforms that were close to the ship. By that time his left arm was engulfed in fire and a red and orange hue could be seen from afar. He saw that the short girl in pink was pointing to his location and the rest of the crew turned their heads toward him. He targeted the nearest terrace to the ship and threw the javelin. The fiery spear illuminated the area as it hissed through the air and finally impacted the ground in the middle of the attacking daemons.

The spear exploded in a blazing orb. The daemons that were caught in the blast were disintegrated. Avernus conjured another one and threw at the other side, denying daemons the opportunity to overwhelm the ship. That group also met the same fate as the previous daemons. After the fire cleared out they were no creatures left. Avernus began to gasping hard as conjuring spears drained much of his stamina. He looked up and saw a group of four people looking at him from the archway but suddenly they got attacked by an unknown daemon.

"Those people didn't look like guards or abbey's exorcists to me," Tia observed.

"They were the infiltration group responsible for opening the gates, they're in danger." Avernus recollected his stamina, checking the bottom, he spotted more daemons converging on the ship. He decided to cover them with more javelins before heading up to meet the group.

" **Blazing Javelin!"** Avernus jumped and constantly bombarded the horde below to nothingness until he could conjure no more spears. The ship increased its speed to avoid further attacks. He then focused his strength to climb the ladders. On the top, he noticed the group had already taken care of the huge wall daemon and two of them jumped down into the passing ship. He raised his head and looked at the third member, a girl with a black coat and very long hair. Feeling her being a familiar individual. The sense of excitement filled his soul. A sliver of hope had returned to him. She was Velvet Crowe, the last surviving member of the Crowe family. The family that helped him three years ago.

Nothing could control his reaction,

"Velvet?"

Avernus started to walk faster, hoping to reach her before she could make the jump. But another one grabbed his attention; the fourth member was a boy in a white dress that was standing beside the corpse of their attacker, picking something up. The daemon's eyes glowed red and it came back to life,

"Damn it! the Kid!" He charged towards them instead but the daemon smashed the ground, resulting the boy being thrown towards the edge of the bridge. Velvet also noticed this and began to run towards him, suddenly she shouted a familiar name,

"Laphicet!"

Avernus felt the whistle of a passing cannon ball which hit the back of the daemon, stalling it. Sensing the opportunity, he threw the Dreamshadow at its head, cleaving it in half and finishing it off for good. The boy, however, fell from the archway. Velvet jumped to grab him. Avernus did the same and followed her. Velvet managed to grab the boy's hand but she didn't notice that another hand also grabbed her own as well.

"Gotcha this time, Velvet!"

Avernus managed to save her from falling off the platform unlike three years ago. They were all hanging to each other, like a strain of chains. She smiled at the boy telling him,

"Don't scare me out like that,"

But when she turned her head up to see who grabbed her arm, the smile went away. Her amber eyes widened in shock. Avernus moved his arms to the sides like a pendulum and hurled them up towards the top. Velvet and the boy landed safely. Finally, the man himself managed to get back up. They started at each other. She didn't look friendly like before. Avernus didn't know what to do. He slightly smiled at her. She was neither happy nor angry. For him, it felt like a few weeks ago, but she was changed drastically. For her, it was a different story.

"Hello, Velvet."

Avernus didn't prepare anything special to say to her. He swallowed a knot in his throat. The generic greeting was blurted randomly. Avernus observed her for a moment; she was all grown up and more mature. Her hair was a lot longer, almost touching the ground. She was wearing a black coat with red cloths strapped together to act as a top which barely covered her torso. The shorts were ragged and strapped together with several belts and chains. it was the remnant of her trouser that she used to wore. But most importantly, that shining face full of happiness wasn't there anymore, instead, deep anger had replaced it. The smile was also beginning to dry from Avernus's face.

But after a few seconds of staring into each other eyes, Velvet frowned and grabbed the boy's arm. She ran towards the side without saying a word. Avernus snapped out of his reverie and extended his arm automatically towards her shouting her name.

"Wait! Velvet!" But she and the boy both jumped down the to the ships below. The sails cushioned their hard fall.

"Damn it!" Avernus yelled in frustration and prepared himself to follow them.

"Wait, don't forget about the mechanisms. Sabotage them or the abbey will use these gates against us in the future," advised Tiamat.

Avernus shook his head and pulled two miniature red crystals from his pockets and threw them towards the buildings that housed the opening mechanism for those large gates. The crystals began to glow and with a shrieking sound, the building was enveloped in a blinding red light and exploded, rendering the primary switches along with the mechanism useless and locking the doors in an always open state. Avernus then divided on the crow's nest on the top of the mast.

Suddenly several explosions caught him off guard. He checked the horizon and saw six Royal Navy battleships closing on their position and bombarding them with long-range artillery.

"Are you kidding me?! Six ships?"

Van Eltia severely broke to the right to avoid the barrage of cannon fire. He took a long and slow breath, trying to focus his mind.

"Tia, how many teleportations can I perform in succession?"

"Only two warps at best."

Avernus sighed in frustration but remained firmed,

"Damn it! okay, we only need to reach the one farther in the back."

Avernus then began to charge an arte.

"It is too far, you can't reach it with only two teleportations,"

"I know, I'll glide using the Dreamshadow for the last part," As he finished his arte, he jumped and disappeared in a cloud of subtle grey smoke. He appeared a hundred meter further in mid-air. His body began to uncontrollably roll, but he concentrated his attention towards the last ship and performed another warp, advancing another hundred meter. The jumps were nearly precise but the lack of ability to perform more, he began to glide and started his descent towards the last ship.

Avernus landed in the middle of the last ship. Shockwaves pushed most the Royal Navy sailors and the soldiers out to the sea. The surviving captain of the ship watched him in horror as Avernus slowly turned his head towards him,

"Get off my ship,"

His cold and threatening phrase in addition to the show of force was enough for him to jump into the sea without question.

Avernus walked to the helm and took control of the ship.

"Tia, how many cannons this thing have?"

"Nine on each side and they are all armed and loaded,"

Again, he breathed in long sequences.

"Alright, I need your help for targeting those ships,"

Avernus raised his right arm and extended it towards the right side. His eyes began to glow red and his pupils become vertical slits. Tia's domain expanded and he could sense the canons as a part of his extended senses. A seizure began to engulf his brain. He hadn't much time to effectively control them.

He aimed for the Royal Navy ship sailing on the right side.

" _I 've got one shot at this…_ "

After a few seconds of concentration, he closed his fist and all nine starboard cannons fired in a loud and echoing sound of an outburst. The cannon balls hit the port side of the enemy ship and half of it went out in an explosion. The ship started to tilt on its left side.

"One down!"

Avernus shouted as he switched his attention to the left side. However, a barrage of cannon fire hit the ship hard. The other crew found out about the situation and decided to focus their attack on him.

"I need to take them out quickly or we'll be shark bait,"

amidst the bombardment, Avernus raised his left arm and took control of the remaining port side guns. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his muscles were cramped. The seizure got worst and his focus began to wane away. He was trying to map a path for the cannon balls. He took the shot. The cannon balls traveled to the target but nothing happened.

"Did I miss?!"

Avernus focused on the attacking ship to check for the damage. Suddenly, the whole enemy ship turned into a large fireball. The shots hit the ammo dump beneath the lowered deck, igniting the whole supply of gunpowder. Avernus let out a sigh of relief and checked the Van Eltia and saw the two of three remaining ships were burning. The last ship began attacking Van Eltia from behind.

Avernus moved to the helm, he conjured a wind arte to accelerate his ship. He then pulled out the last remaining demolition crystal and set the ship in a collision course with the attacker.

"You can't make it out in time, you will get caught in the explosion!" Tia voiced her concert to Avernus but as always, he didn't listen. As the ship was a few seconds away from ramming the last Royal Navy battleship, Avernus planted the crystal in the bow and started to run.

Two ships collided together and the crystal exploded, causing a major blast that enveloped both vessels. The hot flames soon caught up with him but not before his diving into the sea.

The burning debris from the blast rained down on Van Eltia. The crew stood frozen from the unfolded events, except for Velvet which after shielding the boy from the fire, was checking the water for any sign of the man who destroyed the ships.

After a few minutes, Avernus climbed on to the other side of Van Eltia and threw himself at the deck. Exhausted, burned, bruised, out of breath, and soaking wet he coughed as he opened his eyes and noticed someone standing on top of him, the strange girl wearing a strange pink outfit and lots of books hanging from where her skirt should be laughing at him,

"You looked so heroic and awesome until you know, you were hurled like a burning rag doll into the sea." 

Avernus slowly began to stand up and immediately searched for Velvet among that colorful group. She was standing beside the kid that she saved. He barely managed to walk towards her but she extended her wrist blade and pointed at him. The move that kind of broke his heart.

"Don't come any closer!" Her face expression was a mixture of anger, fear, and uncertainty, but her voice was the one that worried him. A cold, gruesome tone that felt roughed up.

"What are you saying, Velvet? Don't you recognize me?!"

Avernus feelings were mixed. Disappointment, sadness, hopeless, he couldn't tell. He just wanted to disprove his rational sense that everything is going to be alright. He yelled in frustration. the wreckage of the battleships burned behind them, covering the area in a cloud of thick smoke.

The smell didn't help. His mind fought to keep that image of her past self in his mind. A friendly, family oriented girl with the smell of rose with a bit of lilac.

"No… he died that night. You're an imposter! Damn you Artorius! Using his memory against me like this!"

"What memory?! What imposter?! I'm…"

But before he could finish his sentence, a blond man in a black coat punched him hard in the stomach. It was the strongest blow he'd ever received.

"Damn you… Not in the…"

Avernus dropped on his knees, everything started to turn to black as his head hit the deck of the ship.


	9. The Unforeseen Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In progress of rewrite.

The infamous pirate ship, Van Eltia, was sailing away from the scene of the enormous Vortigern sea battle. On that day, a whole number of six Royal Navy battleships along with their crew and the sea fortress were lost. The vengeful woman, Velvet Crowe was standing on the bow of the Van Eltia, unable to comprehend the event unfolded a few minutes ago. She remembered the hair comb and the rose corsage Seres gave to her on the night she escaped from Titania before her death. One question boggled her mind; What if he was still alive? what if things weren’t grim for once? Questions were floating in her head but then again, she recalled that night, his body was mutilated from constant Malakhim arte attacks, the injuries she inflicted on him were deep and severe, she saw him die, there was no way he could have survived that night. The sliver of hope turned to naught once again.

The door to the lower deck opened and Malak pirate Eizen, daemon swordsman Rokurou, the unlikely witch Magilou, and lizard daemon Dyle came out. Magilou crooked quickly walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it, practically breathless she said,

“Why… Why you guys needed me for the carry?! I could barely hold his staff.” She groaned and continued, “Oh… my back… Look at me now, I resemble a granny for goodness sake!”

Dyle while walking to the other side responded,

“Hey! If you’re talking about me and you hadn’t noticed, my tail hasn’t fully grown yet. Balancing is kind of a problem for me now.”

Rokurou while swinging the Dreamshadow left and right added,

“Now you mentioned it Magilou, the weight is too heavy for a staff, even for a lance.” Rokurou narrowed his eyes and closely checked the writings on the Dreamshadow, “I can’t make any of this. What language is that?”

The kid Malak walked to Rokurou and said,

“I can read it.” Rokurou looked at him and smiled, “Be my guest,”

He then took a good look at both sides and said, “hmm… it says “Rise with dreams, die with memories”, in the ancient tongue.”

Velvet moved closer and checked the staff herself and suddenly her face scrunched in sadness,

“Yes, it’s his…”

 She let out a silent wail and coldly said,

“You should have dropped it into the sea,”

Rokurou looked at Velvet and asked,

“You mean the staff? Why?”

Velvet raised her voice and replied,

“No! Not the staff! I’m talking about that imposter, that thing. I… I just can’t…”

Rokurou calmly asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Velvet turned away, lowered her head and held her arms, she bitterly replied,

“No…” and walked to the other side.

Magilou rolled her eyes and sighed, “And when she was starting to get better…”

In the meantime, Eizen, arms crossed was standing near the group, deep in thoughts. Rokurou, disappointed, turned to Eizen and asked,

“Why did you punch him? I don’t think he was a threat. Especially after he helped us.” Eizen didn’t reply which made Rokurou more curious, after a brief moment, he narrowed his eyes and neutrally said,

“Don’t tell me you know him too.”

Eizen exhaled and answered, “Three years ago, we encountered a ship wreckage. The crew was already dead; their bodies were torn apart or nowhere to be found. We also found the remains of a dead Kraken. Our crew dove in the waters to find any survivor or any loot from the ship but instead, we found him, still alive alongside that staff and a chest. Aifread immediately recognized the symbols on the staff and wanted to keep it. Things… didn’t go as plan and he escaped, causing some damage along the way.”

Rokurou smirked and said,

“So that was for revenge?”

Eizen looked at Rokurou, “Yes and no.”

Rokurou raised one of his brows, waiting for the rest of the sentence. Eizen continued,

 “I want answers. He probably knows something about Aifread.”

Rokurou shook his head and leaned the staff against the wall,

“I’m not sure about you and Velvet, I mean he helped us, using whatever arte those were, against the Royal Navy and the daemons. I can’t even think about making him angry. You could’ve just asked him nicely.”

Eizen looked at Magilou and asked,

“Are those magic wards going to keep him contained?”

However, Magilou’s arm was raised, mimicking Avernus’s javelin throwing, trying to make something out of it, she then turned her attention towards Eizen and shrugged at him,

“Well… I don’t know.” Eizen and Rokurou both stared at her in annoyance, she immediately added, “Yeah I think it can hold him… somehow… I hope.”

Eizen turned to Benwick and said,

“We need someone to stand guard until he wakes up. Also…” He paused for a moment and instantly asked Magilou,

“What about his Malak?”

“I don’t think he had a Malak… or did he…” Magilou put her hand under her chin.

“Oh, that is just great… We’re all going to die…” Dyle said and facepalmed himself.

Rokurou unsheathed his double daggers and proudly said,

“Don’t worry about it, I’m all ready for whatever he throws at us!”

Magilou jumped in the middle of the conversation,

“Hey! Aren’t you guys forgetting something?”

Everyone started to stare at her with their puzzled faces,

“You are not going to thank your mighty savior for her precise and crafty cannonballing?”

Benwick immediately replied,

“Damn it, you’re crazy. I told you to not touch the cannons! Instead, you had to go and fire the damn thing.”

Magilou put her arms behind her head and said,

“But it was so fun! And everything worked out in the end, right?”

“No, it was the imposter who killed it not you.” Velvet responded and Magilou moaned in disappointment.

The kid Malak moved towards Velvet, head’s down in shame,

“It was my fault, I’m sorry…”

However, Velvet crouched and calmly said,

“It looks the compass is important to you then, keep it safe. Don’t lose it again.”

The kid smiled but Eizen moved behind him and asked,

“Give it to me, I need to set a course for Loegres.”

But the kid held the compass tightly and refused to give to him. Eizen gritted his teeth and said,

“Alright, you do it for me but, give me one faulty reading and I’ll feed you to the sharks.”

The kid was scared and looked at Velvet, she tilted her head to the side and said,

“Better work hard then.”

“What is Laphicet?” To Velvet’s surprise, the kid Malak asked her.

Velvet was taken back by his question but she responded,

“That is… your name.”

The kid’s face looked pleased after hearing Velvet giving him his name.

“That’s a pretty good name.”

Rokurou acknowledged Velvet’s naming him Laphicet and Magilou, as usual, being a smart-ass said,

“Well not bad but not as good as Magilou.”

“We’re nearly through the channel, give me a course to Loegres Laphicet.” Eizen crossed his arms and announced to Laphicet.

“We’re on a right course towards the Loegres!” Laphicet happily pointed towards the horizon but felt a strange feeling that someone is watching them…

In the lower deck’s lockup, Avernus began to gasp and moved slowly. After opening his eyes, he quickly checked for the surrounding but found out that his hands and legs are cuffed by some metallic shackles. There were also some weird writings on the ground around him. He sighed and said,

“That’s for being naïve Avernus, you deserved it…”

A pair of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness, looking at him grabbed his attention.

“C’mon Tiamat, help me open these stupid shackles,” said Avernus.

Tiamat came closer and smirked,

“Oh my great warlock, your sincere intent for that girl lead you to… this.”

“Quit being cheeky for once and help me destroy these damned irons!” Avernus demanded in anger.

Tiamat smiled and melted them with her arte, nearly burning Avernus hands and legs in the process,

“What the hell, that was close!” Avernus told her as he was throwing off the remainders of hot shackles.

“I see you’re angry and disappointed that she didn’t bounce into your arms in excitement.”

Avernus didn’t pay attention and continued to check the walls and door of the cell.

“The things they said about you… And she also wanted to throw you off the ship, I think it is me who is more disappointed than you. I expected her to be… more than that.” She moved closer to Avernus and continued, “She is a daemon now. There are great amounts of Malevolence flowing throw her.”

“I know… I saw her transformation that night, but it doesn’t change anything, I still need to talk to Velvet.”

“Then you’ll need to know about her companions and what you need to expect if a possibility of a fight emerge. First, there is a war daemon. Strangely he is mostly in control of his actions but if he decides to attack you…”

“He is a berserker, I need to provoke him and he will attack without thinking and then, I can exploit his weakness.” Avernus cut Tiamat short.

She continued, “Yes, and second, there is an earth Malak, which claimed to fought you three years ago on this very ship. He is a young Malak, about a thousand years and experienced. The interesting sensation I got from him is that; his dominion act erratic for those around him. This weakness can be used against him.”

Avernus exhaled and said, “He is correct, I met with him on this very ship. I speculated that he would be dead by now. An earth Malak sailing a ship, he is bound to get hurt... what else?”

“The rest are harmless, a human girl claiming to be a witch. She is responsible for these so-called wards in your cell. And we have the one and the only Velvet Crowe, she became an unknown type of daemon.”

“I think Artorius called her a therion that night,” responded Avernus.

“I don’t know much about her main abilities but I can say this; she feeds on other creatures, especially on daemons.”

“A daemon feasting on other daemons…” Tiamat realized Avernus was clenching his fists hard.

However, he quickly snapped out and asked “Wait… where is Seres?”

“I didn’t see nor feel her in this ship.”  

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Avernus turned his head towards the place in the middle of the room, pointed at it and murmured some phrase. A figured same as his own was formed, laying in the same pattern.

“This illusion is enough, now…” He looked at a grate above his cell and then at Tiamat, asking, “Would you kindly?”

She nodded and merged with him, his body engulfed in a colorless smoke and then exited through the net, leaving the dungeon behind. The mist traveled across the lower deck, passed the pirate guards and through the shadows. The night was upon them, most of the crew were already preparing to get back to their quarters. After reaching an empty room on the crew deck, Avernus materialized from Tiamat’s mist arte.

Gasping for air he said,

“Damn it, I will NEVER get used to this, it’s even worse than warping.” He closed his eyes and waited for a few seconds to let the feeling of nausea goes away. He then peeked through the main door to check the upper deck for more guards.

 “There are a few pirates onboard, that’s strange,” Avernus observed.

“After you took out the Royal Navy fleet, one of them mentioned something about another scout ship which seems to be Velvet’s, I don’t know but most of them went to commandeer that one.”

“Well, fewer pirates means I can talk to Velvet more easily.”

Avernus checked quietly checked each room for Velvet and found out that she is in a one near the exit. He entered the room and closed the door and put a magic barrier on it. Avernus saw her sitting on the ground with her head down instead of normally laying on a bed. He calmly walked towards her, crouched and checked her all over again, shaking his head in failure.

“ _What happened to you…”_

Avernus then gently pat her on the shoulder and in a low-voice called to her,

“Hey… Velvet, open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and raised her head, their sights fixed on each other for a moment. Avernus tried to smile,

“Hey Velvet, long time no see…”

She suddenly stood up and extended her blade from the wrist gauntlet, she scowled and yelled at him,

“Get the hell away from me!”

Avernus also stood up and opened his arms,

“I’m not here to fight you Velvet.” He pressed his lips together and disappointment filled his eyes,

“It’s me, Aver…” but then she attacked and slashed at him, he dodged it but Velvet immediately resumed her aggression. Her blade kept whistling through the air as Avernus parried each one with his metallic gauntlets.

_Schwing!_

_Clang!_

_Schwing!_

_Clang!_

_Schwing!_

_Clang!_

Her yelling and sounds of clashing alerted nearly everyone on the ship, Eizen, Magilou, Rokurou, Benwick, Dyle, and Laphicet were all ran to the door, Eizen tried to push the door but nothing happened,

“Rokurou help me break the door, NOW,” Eizen shouted at Rokurou and both proceeded to ram the door but nothing happened, instead the door let out a humming sound.

“It’s protected by a magic barrier,” Magilou stated. Laphicet then tried to cast an arte to break the door to no avail.

“It is no use kiddo…” Magilou tried to dissuade Laphicet from using his powers, but he continued to try different artes on the door.

In the meantime, Avernus having his serious and calm face on maintained his stance. Velvet relentlessly continued her attacks to break through his defense until she extended her boot blade and tried to catch him off guard by performing a surprise Moon Rising arte but he was ready for it and grabbed her leg in mid-execution and pulled her off the ground and threw her across the room. Before she could resume her posture, he dashed towards her and caught both her arms and pinned her to the wall using his body.

“Velvet… Look into my eyes.” Avernus calmly said to Velvet as she turned her head left and right trying to avoid his gaze, screaming,

“No, no, no, NO!”

“Listen to me for once! it is me, I’m still alive. There is no trick, there is no imposter. I’ve come back to help you Velvet!”

She slowly turned her head towards Avernus and in a sorrowful yet cold tone said,

“You cannot help me… you’re not here… you’re not real.”

Avernus was getting angry; he let go of her arms and stepped back, allowing her body lose and shouted while he kept pointing to himself,

“I’m as real as the time we went hunting for those damn prickleboars together! I’m as real as the promise I made to you and Laphicet all those years ago! How can I prove more damn it!”

Velvet eyes flared up in anger, “You think those times mattered?! My brother is dead! My friends are dead! And you claim that somehow being here would help me with that?!”

Avernus stood silent, heartbroken but not from those harsh words but from what she has become. Velvet lowered her head to hide her face.

“I have survived all these years, devouring daemons each day, for whatever reason, there was, just for the sole purpose of killing him.”

She raised her head again and saw Avernus’s face, maintaining his neutral and cold expression, still looking calmly at her,

“Why you came back? Why are you even here?! The world is a better place now; it is safer…. Isn’t that what you wanted? A world safe from the daemons?” Velvet rudely asked him.

“No… this is not the world I wanted. A world that took some innocent’s life in exchange for peace… is unforgivable and I will not allow it.”

Velvet eyes suddenly went wide and gleamed, not expecting to hear that statement.

“Where is Seres?” Avernus asked.

“She is dead.”

“What?... how?”

“I… had to kill her. It was her own request.”

Avernus closed his eyes and shook his head,

“I see…” Avernus then walked to the door but before opening it, he stood there and in an unemotional tone of voice told Velvet that,

“I sent Seres to free you from Titania, I hoped to at least spare you from all of this madness but who am I kidding, you don’t care.”

He sighed and continued. “There is something you should know; I hunted daemons all my life to protect my own people. I sacrificed more than you can ever imagine and the results weren’t justified. This situation is no different, I still hunt the daemons and Artorius is no different. My only desire of being here is to fight and kill him and anyone involved in that plan, his threat goes far beyond just a simple revenge plot. After that I will leave, so until then, cooperate and sooner we can go our separate ways…”

“Wait.” Velvet called out to him. He stopped and waited.

“I’m not the same person as I was three years ago; She died that night.”

“neither I am…” Avernus bitterly responded in kind.

Velvet lowered her head again and let out a quiet moan, this was the first time after so long that she felt regret.

Avernus opened the door and saw everyone either standing or leaning against the wall, apparently heard his conversation with Velvet. He took a quick and uncaring look at them and then started to move towards the deck. He extended his hand and they noticed someone cried “Watch out!” from the outside as Dreamshadow flew back, with a hissing sound, to his hand.

“That was quite a show!” Magilou stated.

Laphicet wanted to go to Velvet’s room but she turned back and yelled,

“No! Don’t come in here!” And strode to the door and forcefully shut it. He stood there, confused. Rokurou came to his side and put his hand on Laphicet’s shoulder.

Eizen followed Avernus out and saw him leaning against the ship's mast looking emotionless into the darkness of the night. Avernus noticed his presence and said,

“Have you come here for more swimming lessons Malak?” And slowly turning his head towards him.

Eizen raised his hand,

“No, I’m not here to fight you but, I want to ask you some questions.”

Avernus turned his head back towards the point where he was staring before and went silent,

“Do you know anything about Van Aifread?”

Avernus stayed silent for a few seconds and responded,

“No, did you lost your captain?”

“He…disappeared a while back, I wasn’t sure but I thought you might know something about him because…”

“Because we fought three years ago?”  Avernus paused for a brief moment, “Then I’m guessing that you lost that weapon too.”

Eizen surprised that he knew about that special relic Aifread had. Avernus completely turned his body towards Eizen and added,

“That weapon was from my homeland, I had one but I gave it back. Its function wasn’t in my interests. But right now, that thing would be of help against the abbey but since you lost it… I’m not sure anymore.”

“Why you helped us in the first place?” asked Eizen.

“I had something different altogether in mind.” Avernus exhaled and continued, “Guess that doesn’t matter anymore. Once we reach the Loegres, go and find our mutual contact.”

Eizen’s eye’s narrowed, “What contact?”

“It’s a shadow guild, the owner knew your lost captain. It is not my place to discuss this, you can ask them yourself.”

Avernus noticed that Magilou, Rokurou with Laphicet slowly trailing behind, is walking towards him. To his surprise, Rokurou smiled and started the conversation in an unexpected manner,

“Wow, that was awesome! I don’t think anyone hasn’t seen that much spectacular destruction and mayhem in one place.”

Avernus retained his soulless expression towards him, staying silent,

“By the way I’m Rokurou…”

“And I’m Magilou! Although that’s not my full name… But one day I might tell you.” Magilou immediately introduced herself much to Rokurou’s annoyance.

“I’m Eizen and,” pointing to Laphicet, “his name is Laphicet.” Avernus suddenly flinched and his eyes focused on the little kid, making him uncomfortable.

“Did Velvet give you that little Malak?” asked Avernus.

“Yes…” Laphicet lowered his head and reluctantly responded to him, but Avernus slightly smiled and said,

“That’s a fine name… Laphicet.” Which made him raise his head and a bit happy.

Magilou then twisted her arms and put them behind her head, saying,

“And I thought we got another Velvet, but a male version this time… guess you’re a little dose better than her.”  
Avernus narrowed his eyes at her, making Magilou change her stance to a scared individual with closed eyes and arms in the air,

“Okay! Alright! I’ll take it back! sheesh, you even have the same death glaring eyes as Velvet.”

Avernus then looked at them and understood that they’re waiting for his turn to introduce himself,

“Avernus.”

“Hmm… you’re not from around here, are you? I mean your name, your accent, your attire, and especially, your artes are all different from what we have seen in Midgand.” Observed Rokurou.

Avernus replied,

“No, and if you have no more questions, I’d rather be left alone.” Then he made his way towards the bow of the ship and sat beside a wooden wall.

“That went better than I expected…” Magilou stated.

Eizen still determined to find his long-lost captain started to head back towards the crew deck along with the rest of the group.

“My, my… I was kind of missed that Avernus. Intimidating, fearsome and formidable.” Tiamat whispered in his mind.

“Do not worry… these creatures are fleeting things, I’m infinite. When this is all over, I will assure you that your soul will be preserved at my side… for all eternity. Until then, smite those who wronged you and raise some chaos.”

Avernus closed his eyes and mockingly smiled,

“ _Can’t wait…”_

Morning came, the gang with the rest of the group came out of the crew quarters and saw Benwick behind the helm quietly pointing out to Avernus which had his arms crossed and was standing upright.

Eizen moved to Benwick and said,

“Stop it, you don’t need to be scared of him.”

“I don’t know man, last time he was here, you got nearly drowned and you saw his stunt yesterday! He is a god damn one-man army wrecking machine.” Benwick stated his concerns.

After a few moments the ship docked at one of the Zekson’s docks, Avernus was the first one to disembark and went to see the merchant ship captain. After everybody stepped out of the ship, Rokurou spoke,

“Ah… I liked it when we arrive at a port like normal people.”

“Good navigation Laphicet looks like you definitely earned your keep!” Magilou praised the kid Malak and in turn, he expressed his own satisfaction. Velvet, acting normal like nothing had happened yesterday, asked Eizen,

“Are you sure there won’t be a problem with authorities? Anchoring a pirate vessel on a public pier?”

Eizen slightly grinned and went to join Avernus as he was explaining the situation,

“Eizen, I see you made it from the north sea. I heard some strange reports on Hellawes and Vortigern.” Said merchant captain.

“Both locations are out of business. Northgand will have some problem in trading with us for a long time.”

Merchant captain acknowledged and pointed to Avernus,

“Yep, our friend here already filled me in on Vortigern, the abbey reports, however, was hard to believe but I see that you did it somehow. Well, I’m off then, got to act quickly to profit something out of it.”

“Any news about the captain?” Eizen asked.

“There are some rumors that abbey sent him to the prison island Titania, might as well follow that.”

“The abbey’s prison? I’ll definitely look into it.”

Avernus then gave Eizen a paper and said,

“With the help of the captain, we registered the Van Eltia as one of the merchant’s ships, he said that you did this in the past but I’d rather say vigilant.”

Eizen took the paper, checking every line and detail written on it then, he looked at Avernus and said,

“Looks like you’ve already settled in with other pretty well, this is a legit registration.”

Avernus smiled and added, “I think the word you’re looking for is “Thank you” hence, you’re welcome.”

Eizen smirked and shook his head in response. He saw Benwick waving at him from afar, Eizen nodded and told the group that,

“Before we head to Loegres, you should go and talk with Benwick, he has some news for you.”

Velvet grimaced,

“Can it wait for a bit?”

“No, it is about the scouting vessel. You’ll know when you get there.”

The group then returned to Benwick and Dyle standing beside the dock,

“Eizen told us to come see you. What is all this about a scouting ship?” asked Velvet.

Benwick grinned and answered,

“We’re going to probe the outer seas.” Everybody’s eyes narrowed in question at him, Benwick continued, “Oh sorry let me explain this, there are open, vast oceans called outer seas beyond our kingdom.”

Velvet face turned to the usual uncaring form,

“And you want to explore them? Why?”

“To make a detailed map of the whole world!”

“A map of the whole world!” Laphicet eyes gleamed with excitement.

Eizen joined the conversation,

“That is right. We have a lot of ambitions, one of them is the creation of a complete and detailed map of the whole world. In fact, the reason for sailing all the way to the far continent was the discovery.”

Nearly everyone in the group turned to Avernus which as usual, was normally listening to them. He noticed their attention and said,

“You people certainly have high ambitions to pursue…” At that moment he knew that wasn’t the statement there were waiting for,

“Alright… I don’t have a map with me.” Everybody moaned in disappointment. But both Eizen and Benwick smiles didn’t go away instead, amplified with more passion.

“But… I can help you with another thing.” Avernus then made a small cut on his right wrist and blood started to flow into his hand which in turn, made everyone panicked except for Velvet, Eizen, and Rokurou. Nonetheless, he didn’t pay attention to them and after uttering an arte, a semi-large red and gold sigil formed in his hand. He then threw it at Eizen.

“It is a high court imperial sigil. It will help your crew to deal with Highland Imperial Navy patrol ships if you have to cross path with them. I will also tell you how to create a special banner for exploration. It will make your journeys… less complicated.”

Eizen was tilting the sigil; checking font, back, and sides,

“How they know this is a real thing?”

Avernus smirked and answered,

“They’ll know.”

Eizen however, was still staring at him, waiting for more.

Avernus shook his head and made a tsk sound,

“It is from the blood of a high member of Highland’s Warlock council, it hums with an energy-only they can grant.”

“Wow! That’s cool! You’re a high councilor! Just like Lord Artorius and his Legates!” Laphicet announced in excitement.

Avernus turned his head toward, annoyed by his description of him,

“I’m not like them at all kid.”

Laphicet face turned into a bitter mood and Velvet closed her eyes and turned her the other way.

Eizen nodded and satisfied, gave the sigil to Benwick, Velvet and Magilou stated in an indifferent manner that,

“We don’t get it… why a map of a places nobody cares about that important?

Benwick unfazed by their comments said,

“We need a lot of luck and, we’d like to use yours.”

Velvet puzzled and asked,

“How do you plan to do that if I may?”

Eizen replied,

“I want you and Avernus to use your girt instincts and knowledge of outer seas to tell us where to look. In exchange, our ship will be at your service and you’ll get a fair share from anything we find in our exploration. You can assign orders from any place by using a specially trained messenger bird called a sylphjay.”

Benwick added in excitement,

“Think about it! We might come across some pretty good treasures, recipes or rare food ingredients!”

 

“Hmm… there can be a lot of treasure to find…” Velvet remarked as she thinking,

“I can use your services to find some rare and exotic equipment in some secret ruins or armories.” Avernus proclaimed on the situation. 

Rokurou joined the conversion and said,

“When you two put it that way, it could be interesting and doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“Then it is settled, I will mark the places I know and places I can assume on your map,” announced Avernus.

Velvet peeked at Avernus from the corner of her eyes and sighed,

“Okay, I’ll help, as longs as I’m the one not responsible for how things turn out.”

“That’s great! I’ll fill you two on how things work!” said Benwick.

After they marked the location and sent the sylphjay, they started their journey to Loegres. After exiting the gate, Eizen finally asked the thing that bothered him for an hour,

“Velvet, have you heard about Aifread when you were in the Titania?”

“Yeah, I heard an exorcist legate named Melchior took him away. Beyond that, I don’t know anything.” After answering that Velvet looked at Rokurou,

“Neither do I.” Rokurou shook his head and then he glanced at Magilou,

“I heard that he was taken away about a year ago, he also caused a lot of problem for the abbey if I remember right. Everything about him was super-secret. Not one person knew what cell he was in.” Magilou answered.

Rokurou puzzled,

“Is Aifread an ordinary human Eizen?”

“Yeah, he his. Aifread doesn’t have any exorcist ability or he isn’t a daemon either.”

“That’s weird, they just captured the leader but not his gang?” asked Magilou.

Eizen nodded in response, Avernus looked at Eizen and said,

“I think I can guess what business abbey wants with him,”

Eizen kind of understood what he was saying and tried to change the subject,

“In any case, we will free him, his place is on the sea, with us. I know he won’t change his ways or bend his knee on anyone’s orders.”

Avernus shook his head at Eizen and they all continued their way towards the capital. Magilou came closer to Avernus and asked him,

“Didn’t that hurt?”

“You mean the cutting? No, I can suppress the minor pain and I got used to this since I was eleven.”

“I have to say this; I haven’t seen that kind of magic you used during these two days. I thought learning to master all four elements will be the pinnacle of sorcery!” Magilou jealously commented.

“There are more than “four elements” you Midgand people keep talking about,” Avernus explained while maintaining his eyes on the front.

“What? That’s impossible! The world is governed by…”

“The world is much bigger than your small kingdoms and your insignificant beliefs.” Avernus cut her short.

Magilou exhaled and said,

“You know I can use some of that information in hunting a cute “traitor” “

“I’m not interested.” Coldly answered Avernus.

“Oh bugger, it seems I need to use my old spell crafting consist of backstabbing and slippers accomplice.”

Rokurou smirked,

“Like a con artist.”

“I’m NOT a con artist!”

“We are not going to help, you know,” said Velvet.

“You and Avernus are both the same, icy stares cold freezing fires!” Magilou stated.

They got near the walls of the capital, Laphicet ran in front of the group and yelled in excitement,

“Wow! Those walls are so huge!”

“We’ve arrived at Loegres, the capital of the Midgand empire,” Eizen answered.

“Why they have such big walls?” asked Laphicet.

“They built them to protect the city from daemon attacks.”

Magilou mockingly said, “They achieve it by using Malakhim slaves, humanity…”

“Weren’t here before Laphicet?” wondered Rokurou.

“Yes but… I was not the person I’m now.”

Avernus commented,

“It seems these tethered Malakhims aren’t even allowed the freedom to observe their surroundings.”

“Don’t worry, we will soon lose that luxury ourselves. The capital is the heart of the abbey with legions of exorcists and soldiers. This is not a place for villains like us.” declared Magilou.

Velvet jumped in the conversation,

“I just need to find Artorius and that’s it, I’m not looking for a place.”

Avernus then pointed at the long line of people and their carriages saying,

“We go through them.”

Velvet stood for a moment, doubtful she said,

“They’re inspecting people!”

Avernus looked at her and said,

“Act natural, they won’t inspect everyone.”

Magilou raised her brow and told Velvet,

“What’s with that tense face, c’mon let’s go.”

Velvet sighed and all of them moved towards the gate. After entering the city, they heard a guard addressed Velvet,

“You, in the black coat. Show me your documentation.”

The group stopped and turned to the guard, Velvet voice, however, began to stutter. She thought,

_“If I’m quick I can lose them in the crowd.”_

Everyone began to worry and readied themselves for the worst case scenario, Avernus considered to show his pass forged by Tabatha but suddenly Magilou hit Velvet’s head from behind,

“Stupid girl! I told you so many times before that a magician’s apprentice must be charming!”

Guard surprised by Magilou and asked,

“You’re a Magician?”

Magilou smiled and replied,

“Absolutely, I present to you the traveling troupe of mischievous misfits know across the Midgand as… Magilou’s Menagerie!”

People began to gather near them, Avernus rolled his eyes and began to gawk at Magilou,

“Entertainment for the ceremony?” asked the guard.

“Oh, that’s right my dear! Although pardon my clumsy apprentice.” She then looked at Velvet and continued, “Girl! Ease the man’s concerns and show him the special dove trick you’ve spent all these weeks training.”

Velvet clueless was staring at Magilou, she then gave her the angry look and said,

“Sorry mistress… I forgot to prepare…”

“What?! You imbecile! You pathetic little good for nothing!” yelled Magilou.

The guard, however, decided to not follow on this,

“It is okay, the dove flying around would be a nuisance.”

However, in contrast to everyone’s expectation Magilou stated,

“No! if you’re unable to summon a dove, you must ACT LIKE ONE!”

Velvet frowned at her with Avernus silently telling her,

“Don’t Push Your Luck Magilou.”

Magilou crossed her arms and glared at Velvet, ordering her,

“ACT. LIKE. A. DOVE!”

Velvet, defeated, closed her eyes and put her right hand in front of her face and cooed,

“Coo. Coo.” And then her cheeks were red with blood and everyone either facepalmed or tried to look the other way. Before she could melt, Magilou chanted an arte and summoned a group of doves which flew all over the area.

“Remember Magilou’s Menagerie! That was just a small sample for the good citizens of Loegres!” said Magilou as she danced and formed a strange figure.

“It is illegal to advertise here! Move along!” the guard yelled at the group.

Magilou smiled back and the group continued towards the ceremony, Rokurou let out a loud laugh and said,

“Wow, that was quick thinking Magilou, good job!”

Magilou smiled back and added,

“Do not expect that kind of trick every day however, Coo Coo.”

Velvet stared and growled at her, Magilou then jumped behind Rokurou and yelled,

“Oh help! That murderous gaze again! Coo Coo.” But after that she felt someone is behind her, when she turned back she saw Avernus towering behind her, looking,

“If you love summoning birds a lot, I can summon something… let say, more “Significant” next time.”

Magilou let out a blank smile out of fear,

“I… well… can certainly check that out next time when I’m fully prepared!”

Laphicet spoke in enjoyment,

“Those doves were amazing Magilou! I can’t wait what kind of bird Avernus can summon!”

“Those are just crude tricks. The capital defenses are weak and pathetic.” Velvet mockingly said.

“The defenses are not “weak”. In fact, they increased it.” Avernus replied.

“There are about a thousand exorcists and two divisions of guards are now at the capital,” Laphicet added.

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed, “There are more of them now… Because of recent developments…”

“Why? What happened?” asked Rokurou.

“I’ll tell you guys later.”

The group came near the ceremony and heard people cheering, the door to the ceremony, however, was closed.

“Oh my… those cheers show the royals have townsfolk in line,” Magilou observed.

An unfamiliar announcer then began to address the crowd,

“Subjects! May I have your attention? I’m Percival Asgard. Crown prince of the Midgand Empire…”

“They started the ceremony. It will be impossible to enter now,” stated Rokurou.

Velvet began to quickly check the walls and pointed to a tower on the left side,

“There!”

Rokurou crossed his arms and said,

“You can climb the tower but attacking now would be suicide.”

Velvet was unsure but then she heard the name; Artorius Collbrande. People began to cheer his name and Velvet darted towards the tower, Avernus also caught that and began to follow Velvet. The prince of Midgand continued to praise their savior and their hero. Tiamat whispered to Avernus,

“She is going to ruin everything.”

“She lost it but I won’t stop her,” said Avernus.

He suddenly caught something from prince’s statement,

“He called Lord Innominant, one the five Empyreans, and blessed us with the strength of the Malakhim.”

 “Innominant… that’s what they call that Malak.”

He then saw Velvet going to jump a large gap towards the tower, he increased his speed and ran towards her,

“She won’t make it!”

But Velvet jumped and transformer her arm and sank her claws in the stones,

“Damn it, if someone sees her…” Avernus shook his head and he ran and warped towards Velvet and grabbed her as she was trying to scale the walls, drilling his staff into the wall.

“Let go of me!” Velvet yelled.

“Revert back your arms, if someone sees us we are finished!”

“No!”

Avernus looked at the top and said,

“I warned you Velvet.” Then he teleported himself and her towards the top of the tower. Velvet quickly collected herself and gave Avernus an angry glare, then head towards the edge to watch the front tribune. People were cheering “Shepherd Artorius.”

The sounds of trumpets started to play and Shepherd Artorius Collbrande began to emerge from the shadows.

“My people, the world is filled with pain brought by calamity, and yet, I had to ask something tremendous of you all. I asked you to endure the agony brought by reason and bind yourselves with shackles of your own emotion. For the only sword capable of expelling and purifying calamity, is the one made with unshaking reason and piercing will.” He clenched his fist and raised it, “And that sword is the one you see now! This is my pledge! My body and my life, I offer them all for the people! With the divine protection of the Empyrean Innominant, I shall guide you all to a world free from calamity!”

People again began to cheer harder, Velvet in agony, furious eyes, and anger in full effect was starting to say something but Avernus pushed her head down, forcing her to crouch,

“You fool they’ll see us.” Avernus silently scold her.

“But you murdered LAPHICET!” Velvet put her head on the ground and pressured her fist so hard that blood started to drip from the bandages, she felt the metallic, pointy gauntlet moved away from her head and instead grabbed her fist, healing it in the process. She, however, could feel nothing.

 

 

 

 


	10. Into the Fray

**Lord Shepherd!**

**Lord Shepherd Artorius!**

**Lord Shepherd Artorius!**

The people continued to cheer their hero and so-called, their savior; Lord Shepherd Artorius. Velvet kept her head down and her body jolted in anger. How could she defeat such an individual? It didn't matter how or when, throughout the last three years, thoughts of slaying that man sustained her existence. All that she ever wanted was to spend her time with Laphicet and Arthur in a peaceful village, always unchanging. All that she ever desired was a loving family. She thought those times would go on forever…

"Don't pressure your wound, you'll open it again."

Velvet barely heard Avernus's voice, she raised her head and glanced at his face; he was observing the pulpit with his hawk-eyed gaze. His light green pupils were quickly moving around, scanning all the people standing behind Artorius. How many days did he stay with them? Three days? Four days? Two days? During her imprisonment, she tried to forget but, it was impossible. For her; Love turned to hate, caring turned to disdain, kindness turned to cruelty. But him… He had the same calm gesture except a slightly frowned. His eye contacts were powerful, whenever she glanced at him, he would answer her with a gentle but an overwhelming smile; totally out of his imposing character.

Velvet focused her attention to his hand, humanly holding her wounded fist and pulsing with healing magic.

"My healing artes are limited Velvet, right now, I'd rather focus my energy on somewhere else…" smoothly said Avernus to her. She slowly opened her fist and in return, he withdrew his own. Velvet felt that someone is behind them; she moved her head a little to the right and recognized the small figure of Laphicet, watching both of them from behind.

The large doors were slowly opened and the crowd started to move back inside the city, Shepherd's inauguration was over.

"Now it's the time to head back down, we can use the bustle to move undetected." declared Avernus as he jolted his head to the side, signaling them to move.

Velvet grabbed Laphicet's hand and the three of them began to slowly climb down the tower. At the base of the structure, the rest of the gang was waiting for them. After the rendezvous, without uttering a word, all of them moved to the middle of Loegres.

Eizen looked at both Avernus and Velvet which were standing there without uttering a single word, "Shepherd Artorius is your target?"

Avernus slowly nodded while Velvet turned her head to avoid any eye contact. Magilou smirked and said,

"Oh, you both ruined my expectations! I thought you're going to jump on him the very first moment you see him,"

"No, that would be suicide. I need to fight him on his own terms, it will be more effective." Velvet calmly answered.

"Ah… you guys are boring but…" said Magilou as she started to slowly step back, "I should really get going, there's something I'm searching for."

As she walked away; she declared in a singing tone,

"It is a sad departure! But I'll be praying for you all to reach your goal through enormous pain and agony!"

Rokurou's face was locked in a slight shock, "There she goes again…"

Avernus sighed and said, "This man saved the Midgand empire from daemons and from poverty, he is a hero to these people and earned their tremendous support in return..."

Velvet closed her eyes and lowered her head, Eizen added,

"He is not an easy man to deal with."

Avernus continued, "But we need to be smart, killing him alone won't change anything significantly, we also need to dismantle the abbey's grip on Malakhims."

Rokurou grinned and said, "The way you talk; you seem to be an enemy of the Midgand people."

Avernus returned Rokurou's statement with a smug look, Eizen quickly maintained the conversation,

"There is a shadow guild nearby which Aifread had connections with them in the past. I don't know their exact location but one of their contacts by the name of Baskerville runs a tavern in the capital."

Before Avernus could tell them about the guild an immense growling sound heard coming from Laphicet's stomach. Rokurou laughed hard and said,

"Oh! Are you hungry, Laphicet?"

Laphicet's face was red from shame, "Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"We should take care of that first, right?" said Rokurou as he winked at Velvet which she replied in kind,

"Yeah, why not."

Avernus decided to let go of the conversation and all of went to the tavern. When they reached the tavern, he stayed outside and waited for everyone to get in first.

"I can smell something delicious…" stated Laphicet as he was drooling hard at the entrance of the tavern. Rokurou smirked and said,

"The wait is finally over Laphicet, go ahead and order something."

Velvet and Laphicet went towards the counter. Avernus quickly sat at one of the far tables, trying to avoid the guild's personnel as much as possible. Tabatha however, saw him, smiled and noticed the group she'd been waiting for.

Avernus kept his head down and checked his gauntlets while the rest were talking to the bartender,

"I like this armor but I want it to be more… appealing and it needs more improvement."

"Yes, I agree… you need more speed and agility, especially right now when we have to fight a lot of exorcists. Also, some more magic defenses are in order, but I have something in mind." Tiamat whispered and Avernus stayed silent waiting for her answer.

"Transmogrification arte."

Avernus slightly raised his brows, "Think you can do it? No penalty to my attributes? No negative effects?"

"Definitely. However, you need to decide its new form."

After a few seconds of thinking, his eyes began to glow and a modest smile formed on his face

"hmm… really missed my old custom design."

"It can be done along with…" Tiamat paused for a moment but Avernus finished her sentence,

"Obsidian transparent glass parts as well, you can change the greaves and gauntlets to that particular form."

A sudden familiar voice nearly caught him off guard,

"What are you doing?" asked Velvet as she was standing beside Avernus which at that time escaped his awareness.

Avernus raised his head and saw her cold face looking at him.

"Chilling here, waiting for you guys to rest, refresh and get your information."

Velvet narrowed her eyes, annoyed at his calm response and said, "Listen, Rokurou and I are daemons, Laphicet and Eizen are both Malaks. We don't need food to survive, but you're a human and you need to eat."

Avernus spent a few seconds blinking at her, Velvet shook her and sighed,

"Listen I'm not here to apologize or anything, you're a useful person and I can benefit from it. Just…"

Avernus anger level went a little high, heavily inhaling and exhaling were now distinctive.

"Just eat something. That's it. Don't read too much into it."

"I don't need to eat and more importantly, I don't like these watery foods. Soups and stews are not on my list." Answered Avernus.

Velvet put her hands on her hips and with a serious look said,

"That wasn't the case when you ate the food I cooked."

"Those were different. That's because you cooked those meals."

Velvet was taken back by his answer, surprised she closed her eyes and sighed, "Whatever… do as you wish. Don't put it on my account if you're starving." she coldly said, returning to the bar.

"Yes, mama." Avernus sarcastically said.

He looked at the head chief as she brought their food. Laphicet started to speed eating the dish and then told something to Velvet which she also began to eat some of her shares.

"I guess that kid has a lot of influence on her, Velvet even named him after her own brother. Rokurou and Eizen seem to have some impact as well… I'm glad, I thought she was alone but … I guess she didn't need me at all… it's a good thing."

"You are wrong, you don't see what I see or, you don't want to see at all," Observed Tiamat.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Avernus moaned in disappointment and continued, "Time for a few drinks then…"

He was in the process of standing up that suddenly Velvet jumped from her chair and Rokurou and Eizen moved closer to Tabatha.

"What happened now?" Avernus whispered to himself and joined them.

Velvet was gritting her teeth and with a tempter asked Tabatha, "You did what…?! How do you know about my brother?!"

"We are the Bloodwing butterflies, the light that moves in the shadows, and it has the knowledge about the world it engulfs…"

Avernus put his hand on his mouth and secretly smirked, "That's a new phrase! I'm glad that she finally listened to me."

"Where is Baskerville?" Eizen quickly asked.

"He got executed not a long time ago, I'm your new contact now." Answered Tabatha and then looked at Velvet, "However the thing you want to know…"

"Do you know what Artorius is planning?" asked Velvet.

Tabatha smiled and grabbed a paper from under the counter, "Nevertheless, these jobs listed here are all illegal. If you manage to complete them successfully, the information will be yours."

The smile went away from Avernus's face the rest were hesitating to pick up the list.

"I want you to show me how determined you are…"

Velvet hand moved to pick up the paper but Avernus quickly snagged it, she tried to take it back but he swiftly moved the page around in the air and avoided her efforts to capture it. Soon she grunted in frustration and folded her arms. Avernus quickly went through the content and after reading it slowly put it down and looked at Tabatha. She smiled and said,

"These tasks might seem a little dangerous but with this capable young man at your side, I don't think you'll run into any problems."

Everybody slowly turned to Avernus after the statement Tabatha made, Avernus answered their surprised gaze with a normal one and smoothly said, "I did some few jobs…"

"He did more than a few, in fact, I can say he is one of us," said Tabatha.

"She is giving me more credits that I deserve," said Avernus.

"Always the modest type…" Velvet said to him as she was shaking her head and then, Avernus shrugged her off.

"You all seem to be tired… you can all stay at the inn for the day, free of charge." Tabatha broke the atmosphere.

Velvet nodded and went upstairs with Laphicet while Avernus and Rokurou went to one of the tables with some Whiskey and Sake bottles in hand, Eizen stayed at Tabatha's side to ask some questions about their long lost captain.

Rokurou poured some Sake while Avernus kept staring at his glass.

"That's the look I'm familiar with." said smirking Rokurou, studying Avernus's expression as he drank his Sake.

"My expression is nothing special swordsman." Avernus turned his gaze towards him without moving any of his muscles.

"I mean Velvet has the same remark, trying to take on the world on her own. But you…" Rokurou poured more drink,

"Your style… how can I say… is distinctive. You claim to be a sorcerer but you have a body of a warrior and move like a fighter."

"And you seem like a man with a lot of secrets buried in his chest." Both Avernus and Rokurou turned to the source of the comment and saw Eizen approaching their table with his own bottle of whiskey.

"Humans are a collection of secrets, there is no exception," Avernus answered.

Eizen joined them and took a good look at both men sitting in front of him.

"Looks like you have your hands full. Do you have enough time to walk with us as well?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

Eizen opened the fresh bottle and answered Rokurou's question with another question,

"I'm more interested in knowing WHY are you TWO with Velvet?"

"Hmm? I have a debt to repay." Rokurou quickly responded which also piqued Avernus's curiosity.

"A debt?"

"Yeah, she helped me find my sword. Without her, I wouldn't be able to find it all."

Avernus drank his glass and said, "she helps everyone I guess, directly or indirectly."

Eizen turned his eyes from Rokurou to Avernus, waiting for his story,

"So how was yours? Direct or indirect?"

"After our… "Interaction" in the sea three years ago, I had an accident and she and her brother helped me. At that time, she wasn't like this…"

Rokurou and Eizen were looking at him with doubt and uncertainty,

"I'm here for the thrill of the hunt and nothing more,"

Eizen laughed and said,

"So you're doing some this for yourself but you sounded like a hypocrite for a moment there."

He drank his whiskey and with a serious tone said to Avernus and Rokurou,

"A daemon and a sorcerer with debts to repay?! Don't make me laugh."

Avernus slightly smiled and answered,

"A Malak playing pirate is also a good joke." He and Rokurou clinked their glasses in triumphant.

"No matter how we look at it, we're all rogues, and people like us can either join others like them or lash out and become monsters like me," said Rokurou. "Velvet has an insurmountable strength which I want to know where is that coming from."

"Yes… she is doing a good job fighting the whole world head-on." Avernus added.

"I want allies who have their own strength and will, someone like you and Velvet who fights against abbey's control and foolish enough to keep up with Aifread's creed."

Avernus finished his drink and narrowed his eyes at Eizen, Rokurou chuckled and said, "Are you calling Avernus and Velvet idiots?!"

Avernus added, "She would tear you apart you know…"

"That was a compliment, fools like you two are hard to find these days."

"To being idiot rogues then," then, the sound of their glasses clinking each other were heard all over the tavern.

Half an hour passed, Eizen and Rokurou were already gone. Avernus was still sitting on his table, writing something in a large book with a strange sigil symbol on the cover. Laphicet came down the stairs and saw him. he slowly walked towards him, trying to figure out what he was writing. Avernus noticed him and without raising his head, said to him, "Hey Laphicet, still awake? Need anything?"

"What is that you're writing?" asked Laphicet.

"Oh… this is an instruction of my own artes, I'm writing them down to pass them to whoever comes next."

"Can I ask you something?"

Avernus nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you have a Malak tied to you?"

Being caught off-guard, Avernus tried to keep his expression normal. Suddenly,

"There you are Avernus!" The head chef yelled.

"What is it?! Why are you yelling?"

"Are you blind?! Can you not see the customers?! Come on it's time for me to cash on those favors."

"Wh…? Oh, I see… You need my help serving them."

Head chef lowered her head and saw the little boy, "Not just you… but this little fella as well."

Laphicet dazed from the smirking chef's statement and moved closer to Avernus.

"What? No, he's just a kid."

"Oh come on, he is so cute! And you don't have to work harder…"

"Absolutely not! I will not allow…"

"I'll do it," said Laphicet amidst the argument.

Avernus sighed at Laphicet's response.

"See? He's okay with it." Head chef said to him.

Avernus looked at the little kid, "Listen Laphicet it has nothing to do with you. You can go and rest in your room, I'll manage it by myself."

"But her Mabo Curries are delicious!" screamed Laphicet.

Avernus eyes were widened at his response, "Mabo curry?" he puzzlingly asked.

"Hah! Now that's a grateful person I like! You do this and I'll cook more Mabo Curries just for you." said the head chef.

Laphicet eyes flared up in excitement, "Right!"

Avernus closed his book and patted Laphicet's shoulder, "Let's go, you need to get dressed first."

Avernus and Laphicet picked up their working outfits and went to their rooms. Avernus took off his armor and began putting on his serving clothes as Tiamat emerged from her orb,

"I think that Malak sensed my presence…" stated Tia.

"You're probably right, I can't hide your presence forever but…"

Tiamat smirked and waited for him to continue,

"First you need to have a proper outfit."

Her smile widened, "More proper than Velvet's?"

Avernus finished tying his bow tie and then looked at Tiamat, annoyed, "I'll get to that later, but your outfit is a contrast to public decency. This is not a request, that is an order."

"Oh my, you sound just like exorcists. So bossy."

"And don't forget my new outfit, I'm tired of running in these heavy pieces."

Tiamat crossed her arms and stared at Avernus, waiting for something else,

Avernus rolled his eyes and said, "Uh for the love of…. Please? You narcissistic malak!"

Tia smirked and waved her hand. "That's better, now go. Shoo…"

Avernus groaned and went out of his room, to his surprise, Laphicet was standing outside with his bow tie hanging from his collar and had a look of a defeated warrior. Avernus chuckled and bent over him, tying his bow tie. "Pay attention Laphicet, I'll help you with this one but you need to learn to tie them yourself next time."

Laphicet cheeks turned to pink as he was listening and focusing on Avernus instructions.

"Where is Velvet?" asked Avernus.

"She's asleep." The boy answered.

"No, I'm right here." Avernus turned his eyes towards the source of that voice without moving his head and saw Velvet standing in the door frame. Laphicet lowered his head to avoid her gaze.

Avernus tied Laphicet's tie and then stood up, paying even less attention to the lady, "There you go handsome man."

"What the hell are you guys doing wearing those serving suits?!" Velvet flatly inquired.

"Going to serve some customers, you can come downstairs. We have some specials for the night; Mild Curry, Mabo Curry, and Risotto with fruitcakes and pudding…. Maybe more, I need to check the menu first…"

Velvet miffed expression came up again and said, "Cut it Avernus, this is not funny… And by the way, you look ridiculous in those clothes."

"Huh is that it? Your taste in attire is horrible Velvet."

"Whatever, why do I even care. Anyway, you can do that by yourself, leave Laphicet out of this."

"That's his own decision, isn't that right Laphicet?"

"Yes! I want to do this! I want to help."

Velvet waved her arm, sighed and went to her room, "Do as you two wish, I don't care."

After Velvet closed the door Avernus and Laphicet walked down the stairs with Laphicet asking a question,

"Why you two always fighting?" Laphicet asked.

"We're not fighting Laphicet, just some disagreements. That's all."

Laphicet lowered his head, "I see…"

"Took your time you two, come on!" screamed head chef from the other side of the tavern.

A few minutes passed.

"Give me some of that fine Mild Curry of yours!" One of the customers shouted.

"Yeah… sure!" Laphicet took order from a young woman and ran back to the counter which Avernus, dishes in hand, was running back and forth.

"Lasagna and seafood salad for table number three!" shouted Avernus.

Laphicet was trying to carry a very large tray but Avernus grabbed it and instead, gave the little plates of pie to him.

"I'll do the large ones, you do these desserts and salads."

Avernus took a peek at the front door and saw more people coming in, "Damn it, it's not a two-man job at this point."

"Savory Egg and Custard for table number two!" A familiar voice grabbed his attention and as he turned his head, he saw Velvet; now in her own serving outfit, was swiftly moving between tables and delivering the orders. Laphicet was happy after seeing her and Velvet had the same serious, cold, and hostile look on her face.

"Velvet might not make the friendliest waitress, but she'll do the job right. Good work, girl."

Another hour passed, the customers were already gone and the three were getting ready to go back to their rooms. The head chef came out of the kitchen and proudly said,

"Great job you guys! Velvet, you made everyone feel like they were right at home! And you little one, you're so earnest and innocent it hurts! Keep this up and I think you'll find yourself with your very own fan club!"

Laphicet was going to pass out from exhaustion but nonetheless, he was very excited after his first job.

The head chef then told Avernus, "And you Avernus… I think I don't need you anymore."

"What? Why not?" He inquired, annoyingly.

"You look so off in those clothes; you'd probably scare more customers." Head chef stated.

Avernus frowned a bit and responded, "Yeah… I never understood your people's fascination with being so skinny."

Velvet scowled, "Well, I'm Sorry if I don't meet your expectations then,"

In the meantime, Laphicet eyes turned to red and his non-stop yawning, forcing them to go back to their rooms. Tia was sitting on the chair, weaving something out of light in midair. None of them paid attention to the presence of the other and Avernus jumped on the bed, passing out. In the Velvet's room, Laphicet also immediately went to sleep but Velvet was awake, she looked at the moon from the tavern's window,

"I'm not sure about the guild or him, but I have no choice other than to rely on them for now. I will hunt you down… Artorius. Count on it."

In the darkness of the night, the wind blew as the witch was standing on a temple's rooftop. She was also looking at the moon, chuckling, "Lord Shepherd Artorius saving the world and bringing people together so elegantly. I wonder how much our tragic young heroine can scare this brutal world with her claws. However, this new player, this right man in the wrong place can be… interesting. This is going to be a good show watching him messing up the place while I'm searching for that traitor."

The morning came, Avernus was up, wearing his new armor. He checked himself in the mirror; the heavy and stiff armor was replaced with a semi-long white and pink coat with a wide spread collar, showing much of his chest. The gauntlets and greaves were slimmer but their form was the same; silver colored and pointy shape on all fingers. The new additions were the obsidian transparent looking armor pieces which covered knees to the belt on dark pants and elbows to shoulders.

"Finally, not looking like a huge plebe is a plus," Avernus remarked, looking satisfied with the results. He picked up the feather earrings and after looking at them for a few seconds, he put them on.

The Malak woman was standing on the other side of the room, praising her work. Avernus turned his attention to her and asked,

"Where are your own new clothes?"

She turned her head to the sides, "They're not ready, your "order" took too long to make."

"Oh, then you deserve a big thanks." Avernus sarcastically said.

"I don't need your "thanks" self-exiled prince." She mockingly quoted him in return.

Avernus glanced at her, "Huh... you changed since last night. Wonder what happened…" he said, indifferently.

Tia didn't respond. Avernus walked to the other side of the room, nodding at her, signaling, "It's time to go."

In the tavern, everyone was getting ready to go and do the first mission for the guild. Avernus came down the stairs, the first person saw him was Tabatha, she chuckled and Avernus firmly nodded in respect. Then Velvet turned to him, she was surprised at first but quickly returned to her cold and uncaring style,

"You look like one of the exorcists now," she remarked.

"Morning Velvet, sorry for keeping you waiting." Avernus dodged her comment and in return, Velvet was a little bothered but didn't follow on that matter. Avernus took a good look at the crowd, looking for someone and then, he went to Tabatha,

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, Mrs. Baskerville, where is Kamoana? I haven't seen her since I returned."

"Her mother was a priestess at Palamides Temple, they traveled there the day you went to Vortigern. You can visit the temple during your travels. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Before Avernus could go, Tabatha handed him a piece of paper. It was a different task, written in red;

**~SPECIAL TASK~**

With Tabatha's permission, he left the tavern and joined the group outside. As they began to walk, Avernus noticed Laphicet was trailing behind them reading a book,

"What are you reading Laphicet?" asked Avernus.

"Um, it is a history book, "The Rise and Fall of Midgand." He explained with an utmost passion; "Around eight hundred years ago, the Midgand continent was invaded and conquered by an unknown military force. Records of that era have been lost and at that time, they called it the Era of Darkness. But three hundred years ago, a man called Claudin Asgard reunited the kingdom, saving the world form the Dark period and becoming a great hero to the people."

Velvet stroke her chin and said,

"Claudin Asgard, I think I have heard that name before…"

Avernus also said,

"I know that name, there are records that a several hundred years ago, a man by that name came to our kingdom. My people taught him several different artes regarding the interaction with Malakhims but that's about it."

"There is no way… it can't be the same Claudin." Velvet suddenly spoke.

"I'm Pretty sure it's the same guy…" Avernus said.

"No, I wasn't talking about…. Forget it."

Rokurou also joined the conversation,

"He was a pretty powerful king."

"The book calls him "The most loved and trusted king in Midgand's history" Laphicet added.

"Is that the reason every Midgand king claim to be a decedent of Claudin?" Avernus asked.

Eizen answered him,

"Yes, also giving Artorius the title of the Shepherd seems to be an attempt to recreate the same glory enjoyed by Asgard himself at the end of the Dark Period. It shows how committed that man is to his cause."

Velvet gritted her teeth and said,

"Oh, he is definitely committed… Avernus and I saw how far he would go…"

Avernus took the task paper out of his pocket and checked the task Tabatha had given them one more time;

**First Task**

**~Zekson Port~**

**Destruction of Goods at the Warehouse: Destroy the Red Crates**

"Eizen, is the distraction going to be ready?" asked Avernus.

"I contacted Van Eltia, they will lure the guards away from the warehouse before we get there."

"Then let's haste."

Half an hour later at port Zekson, an exorcist praetor, already disembarked from her ship was walking towards the Zekson exit gates, tired but determined her thoughts were riddled with latest event and news from the last week, the destruction of Hellawas and the Vortigern sea fortress,

"That storm and loss of our fleet delayed my arrival immensely, I need to report all of this to Lord Artorius as soon as possible…"

Suddenly she noticed a cloud of smoke rising out of a warehouse,

"The warehouse! Just like back in Hellawas!"

Then she saw a group of five people running out of the building,

"It is you!" she screamed.

"Oh, hey, the cry baby." Velvet remarked.

"You're destroying people's property again! I won't let you get away this time!"

Avernus walked in front of the group and yelled,

"You're outnumbered exorcist, get out of my way."

She readied her staff and responded,

"You got a new accomplice daemon? Then I, Eleanor Hume, the exorcist praetor will fight you and stop you all!"

She waved her hand and two Malaks appeared on the scene.

"Split and attack them from all sides, me and Rokurou will take out the Malaks, the rest of you focus on her." Avernus directed the group and soon, they were all on the offensive. The Malaks began to cast their artes as Avernus and Rokurou charged them, they dodged their first of the attacks and Avernus cast his " **Grief Crush** "; launching a void blast arte into the closest Malak, throwing him in mid-air. Rokurou jumped and used his own arte " **Crimson Flash** " to hurl the Malak back into the ground. The other Malak quickly cast rings of fire at Rokurou which forced him into the defensive. The setback however covered by Avernus as he launched his " **Meteor Strike** " on the remaining attacker and crushed him as each fiery bolder flattened the area.

Eleanor turned her head towards the fray and watched in horror as her Malaks were quickly getting stomped by Avernus,

"It is impossible! How?! He just… took them out!"

"Eyes front cry baby!" Velvet cried and exploited her distraction, slashing her hard with her claws and broke her defensive posture.

Eleanor started to slightly moan from the pain,

"How could you destroy what people worked so hard to achieve?! I will not forgive this! Malak Bienfu go!"

After shouting and pointing her arm towards the group, another orb emerged from her, prompting the rogue team to get ready for another fight,

"Another Malakhim, get ready!" yelled Avernus.

To everyone's surprise, instead of a warrior, a small Normin Malak appeared,

"I'm here and I will protect you Madam Eleanor!" The little guy clamored.

Everyone was surprised, Avernus nearly put the Dreamshadow away, smirking. Laphicet and Velvet's eyes were winded with Laphicet saying,

"He… is… so… cute!"

The little Malak blushed at Laphicet's remark and soon everyone forgot they were fighting for their lives a few moments ago.

Then, an intimate voice was heard,

"There you are… Bienfu the traitor! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME AGAIN!"

Fear and shock filled Bienfu's face,

"Oh no! That terrible voice! BBBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" and immediately jumped back and merged with Eleanor again. Eleanor, on the other hand, started to shout his name and demanded,

"What are you doing?! Get back there and fight!"

She looked at them and prepared to resume her attack,

"Very well if you don't then…"

In a flash, Eleanor saw Avernus in front of her; he grabbed her staff and threw it across the courtyard. Defeated, she stood there not knowing what to do. Eleanor put her hand on her injured shoulder as the pain increased. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Avernus spoke,

"It is over, she's not a threat. Rokurou! grab that witch and let's go!"

Rokurou smirked and grabbed Magilou as everyone began running away from the scene.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

With Magilou yelling at them, Avernus remembered the paper that Tabatha had given him, he secretly opened it. It read,

**~SPECIAL TASK~**

**Investigate the marked location on the map. Unknown code red daemon.**


	11. Road to the Empyrean Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the process of rewrite.

  _"A unique code red daemon..."_

Avernus was thinking deeply, oblivious to the cries of the witch and argument between the group members. After their escape into Danann's highway, the witch Magilou started a fuss about that particular Malak they encountered earlier.

"Ahhhh! My bad luck! It is a catastrophe! The little traitor was right in front of me!"

Avernus focus rose from his thoughts and asked Magilou.

"That Normin Malak was the one you're after?"

"Oh yes! The one who wounded this young maiden's heart. A Normin full of hatefulness and deceiving cuteness." Magilou's eyes glowed as a sinister expression appeared on her face and her tone changed,

"What am I going to do when I catch him… I'll force him to message me until his arms break… or maybe compliment me until he SCREAMS! Muhahaha!"

Rokurou rolled his eyes and asked, "Should we go?"

"Sure, unless Avernus wants to hear her nonsense for another five minutes…" Velvet responded.

"No! you're so rude! You have to take me with you!" Magilou pleaded.

"Why? So you can talk my ears off with constant blabbering about your fantasies and that Malak? We rescued you and that's it, you can go and find him yourself from here." Avernus replied.

"Wh-? That's harsh and cold, that's no way to treat a young lady! No wonder you're still alone trying to ruin everybody's life."

Avernus put his hand on his face and slowly brushed it downward,

"If that makes it to SHUT that mouth of yours then fine! Come, but no comments on what we do OR I'll try some of my new artes on you."

Magilou smiled and typically answered,

"It's a deal!"

At that moment everyone tried to escape from that awkward situation, started with Velvet jumping to Avernus side and demanding,

"Give me the second task." she then opened it:

**Second Task**

**~GALLAS LAKE ROAD~**

**Search for the Missing Scholar**

The group followed Velvet, however, Eizen's curiosity, made him ask the same question that also boggled Avernus's mind,

"How do you know that exorcist Eleanor?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with you both?" Avernus also asked.

Velvet didn't respond and instead, Rokurou filled them in,

"When we were at Northgand, she had tears in her eyes when we first met. Velvet mocked her, calling her the crybaby."

"Why such a person like an exorcist would cry?"

Velvet answered, "Artorius philosophy; needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few troubled her greatly. All I can say about her that she is naïve."

"Naïve or not she's strong. The rank of praetor is given only to the people who can carry on with their will and determination unscathed." Answered Avernus. Velvet eyes narrowed in curiosity and Eizen continued Avernus's explanation,

"He's saying that you must watch out for her. She is not the type to give up that easily."

"We will deal about it later. Velvet, what is the second task?"

"There is a scholar missing on the road to Galles lake."

"That is a strange request. If they know the place he vanished why don't they just look for him there? Why ask us to do it?" Laphicet asked.

Rokurou acknowledged Laphicet's concern and said,

"He's right. And why this missing person case is illegal?"

"Our job isn't to ask questions, so let's get the thing done and move on."

The answer Velvet gave them had shut down the topic before it began but surprisingly, Avernus didn't intervene and stayed silent,

" _An artificial ability put into a daemon… I can't go for it now… We are so close to ending this before it can begin…"_

Laphicet abruptly uttered "What is that sound?!

"Hmm? What sound?" Avernus asked.

"The scary growling!"

Rokurou ran towards the cliff side and yelled,

"Look! There is our noisy daemon down there. Do you think it might be one of those code red daemons you mentioned Avernus?"

The group move to the edge of a small cliff and saw the creature Rokurou mentioned; it was a large ape daemon wondering around the area below. Avernus reached out to his satchel and took out his notebook. He checked one of its section and said,

"Yes that would be the Orc Kong, and it is pretty strong."

However, Velvet had a very different opinion,

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't want to waste my time fighting it since I don't need to."

"It is not a waste of time Velvet. Listen: there are not many exorcists capable enough to take something like this down." Rokurou said.

"You are right Rokurou. I would say praetors and legates could probably take it on." Laphicet added.

Rokurou nodded to Laphicet's comment and continued,

"And those people are all your enemies, right?"

"I understand, the abbey and its exorcists are strong and coordinated." Said Eizen.

"… And in order to close the gap between us and them, we need to fight strong adversaries like this daemon."

Eizen continued, "That's what I would do. But… you're free to make your own decision."

"All right, I'll think about it…"

"But first of all, we should determine how strong this thing is. Fighting it blindly can lead to a disastrous result and I don't want us to bite off more than we can chew." Eizen proclaimed.

"You're right, I'd rather not get myself killed because of some inadequate arrangements."

Rokurou smirked and said,

"You don't need to worry about getting hurt. If you decide to fight it, I'll keep you safe myself, I promise."

"I don't recall asking for any kind of protection." Velvet reacted.

"You don't need to ask, That's why I'm here."

"Then it is settled, we will fight it," Avernus spoke.

"I still haven't decided yet."

"Rokurou and Eizen said it, we need to fight and take it down, aside from the reward, you guys need to work on your combat, break soul techniques, and your artes."

"Are you sure that we're ready for this?" Velvet asked.

Avernus turned to Velvet and grinned,

"I can kill it myself but you guys are in dire need of good practice and this is the perfect one."

Rokurou looked at Eizen and with a wicked smile he said,

"Looks like we got our third contender! The competition is now in full effect Eizen."

"You took those words right out of my mouth," Eizen added.

"Then let's go!"

With Avernus confirmation, the group jumped down the ran towards the monster; it was a large black gorilla looking daemon with an enormous ax on his shoulder. He sensed their presence and readied for the confrontation.

"Look at the size of that ax!" Rokurou yelled.

Velvet unsheathed her blade and shouted in return,

"Watch out! this isn't going to be an easy fight!"

"Everyone! Moved up and surround him! Laphicet stay back and give us the support!"

Velvet was the first one to attack the daemon followed by Rokurou. Both of them pounced at the slow-moving monster, forcing it into the defensive. After the first set of blows, Velvet jumped back and called to Rokurou,

"His skin is tough! I'll stagger it, you weaken it!"

Velvet leaped into the air and slammed her blade into the ground " **Slag Assault!** ".

A shockwave moved towards the daemon, hit it and caused it to become staggered. At that time, Rokurou was already in the air and immediately slashed it with his dual blades yelling " **Armor Crusher!"**. The beast cried in pain as blood gushed out of its wounds.

" _Perfect, now it is my turn!"_

Velvet sensed someone is jumping over her head, she slightly raised her head and saw Avernus flew above.

The Dreamshadow light up and it seemed that gained more length. Avernus did full spin and carved a vertical cut from the top to the bottom of the creature.

" **Dragon Twist**!". The bright slash sent the monster against the rocks behind him, it shattered the stones and dust covered the area afterward.

As everyone was skeptical of the monster's demise, flashes of yellow energy bubbles and bolts emanated from the dust.

"Guards up!" Avernus shouted but it was too late as everyone except him and Laphicet were already knocked down by the energy blast. Avernus looked at Laphicet and yelled,

"Laphicet!  **Divide Pain**! Now!"

Laphicet nodded,

"I'll help!"

The magic pulse emitted from Laphicet and covered the group in a protective aura. Velvet was already up and dashed towards the daemon.

"Take that! DEVOUR!" Velvet slashed the demihuman daemon with her claws and went into a blood frenzy, cutting it left and right. The monster continued to retreat; Velvet continued attacking. Then the daemon countered her with the battle ax and she blocked it with her claw but the heavy weapon caused her to lose her balance.

Rokurou and Avernus rushed to hold back the monster. Avernus felt the hissing sounds of green rings and arrows passing him.

**"Air Thrust! Wind Lance!"**

Eizen artes reached the monster and staggered him, giving Velvet enough time to step back and be healed by the thoughtful Laphicet.

The sorcerer and the swordsman surrounded him; Avernus hit the stomach and the chest with his enchanted staff, inflicting wounds which were cursed by his artes. The Daemon lost much of his balance and Rokurou exploited it; slashing its sides and back using his double swords.

The large battle ax glowed; The daemon gripped it with his two hands and did a fast and heavy horizontal slash. Avernus ducked and Rokurou flipped to avoid its attack.

" _It is all because of that battle ax!_ "

Now aware of the monster's power source, Avernus stood up and pointed at the daemon.

"Hit me if you can you miserable piece of shit."

The monster lifted up the battle ax and slammed it on Avernus. A shout was heard.

" **Adamant Bind**!"

Earth shook and dust once again filled the area around them. Everyone moved closer to the scene, skeptical and ready for a new attack. The air cleared and the conclusion was palpable; The ax was stuck in the ground by Avernus using his Dreamshadow to lock it in the place. The daemon attempted to free it but it was futile and caused it to roar in anger.

"Now! Finish it off!" He screamed.

Avernus heard a sound of a clink, he turned back and saw Eizen flipped his coin in the air,

"Ready to die?! Think you can dodge? Just try!"

He advanced towards the daemon and suddenly hit its face with a flurry of punches.

" **Perfect Mayhem!"**

He then ended his assault with an upward punch that tossed it away, separating the monster from his ax. Eizen turned around and caught his coin.

Velvet saw the opportunity and dashed towards the monster.

"No Mercy!" Jumping in the air, she stroked it with her foot and sent it airborne.

"Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!"

Velvet unsheathed her gauntlet blade and slashed the daemon twice, knocking it down on the ground once again.

" **Lethal Pain**!"

She unleashed her demonic arm and clawed the throat. Black blood erupted from the wound and the daemon turned into a black mist, the fight was over.

Velvet sheathed her blade and shouted,

"Nothing can escape from my blade!"

Rokurou crossed his arms and said,

"And from the legs..."

Then there was Eizen,

"And from the arms…"

Magilou,

"And from the hair…"

Finally, Avernus,

"And from the brea… I mean the eyes too!"

" ** _Clink_**!"

Angry and furious, she unsheathed her sword again. Immediately, their innocent smiles faded away, replaced by concern and dread.

"It was a jest, Velvet! Relax!" Magilou pleaded.

Avernus shook his head and said,

"Killing a daemon king is easier than cheering her up."

Velvet growled in annoyance and retracted her blade.

Magilou pointed out at Avernus with a wicked smirk, "I see what you did."

Avernus gave her a dismissive shrug.

Rokurou sighed in relief,

"Whew, that thing was pretty strong."

Velvet's demonic arm was also turned back into a normal bandaged arm,

"You and Avernus both wanted something good to train on."

The Dreamshadow reverted to its smaller form and then Avernus placed it on his belt.

"That wasn't a selfish desire Velvet, training is always needed. Besides, you guys were all out of sync. Fighting powerful enemies will not only boost your experience, your knowledge of your own artes, and techniques but also increases our teamwork effectiveness."

"Avernus is right, we're not in it just for ourselves. If I get stronger, I 'll be more helpful in our battles. This counts toward the repayment of my debt." Rokurou added.

"But you don't deny that part of it was for yourselves."

Avernus rolled his eyes and explained,

"You sound just like Eizen... Of course! part of it was for ourselves. It's always like that. True warriors constantly train themselves so they can improve."

Velvet looked at Rokurou and with the same skepticism said,

"I just don't fully trust you yet."

Rokurou was confused, that statement was unusual for a man of Rangetsu,

"I don't get it. We are renowned for our sense of duty."

At that moment, Laphicet face glittered and asked a question that bothered his thoughts,

"Oh, that you're mentioning it, Rangetsu is a pretty strange name, same goes for Avernus…"

"My ancestor was a swordsman from way off in another continent who came to this land a long time ago," Rokurou answered.

"That explains your sword fighting styles. They stand out from the usual techniques we see here," said Velvet.

"Yeah, Rangetsu men are renowned for their specializations in unconventional swords and fighting styles," Eizen added.

"When my ancestor moved into this new land, he had a hard time living here. After a few months, he was taken in by a noble family. Since then Rangetsu family serve their benefactors as bodyguards, body doubles, spies, assassins, and anything that is going to be asked of. That's because our creed exists."

"Your creed?" asked Velvet.

"Always return that which you've borrowed, even if you must repay it with your life. Because of this, four of my older brothers are dead," responded Rokurou.

Laphicet's head was downturned, still couldn't digest the reason for giving away the life and how easily Rokurou was explaining it.

Velvet finally came around and said,

"Okay, I get it now. You are following and act upon your sense of honor."

That also resulted in Eizen finalizing the argument and the trust issue,

"Well, we can count on him then. As long as he's on our side though."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Rokurou revolted.

Avernus was relieved that everyone forgot about the fact that Laphicet was also mentioned him previously until one noisy meddlesome witch looked at him and said,

"That's settled, but what we know about you? Hmm?! Do you also follow a similar creed as Rokurou?"

Avernus kept his cool and mockingly smiled at Magilou,

"So a wicked witch is interested in honor and prestige? Heh, that's new."

"Nonsense! Don't change the subject!" Magilou shouted.

"Yeah! I want to know your name. It seems interesting!" asked Laphicet.

Avernus couldn't ignore his innocent curiosity and switching the topic from his creed to his name seemed to be a better distraction and thus answered him,

"My full name is too long to pronounce, just call me Avernus Diphda."

"What Avernus means?" Rokurou asked but then Eizen was the one who answered him,

"The Hell."

Once again, Laphicet was shocked as it was the second time his expectations didn't turn out to have the desired outcome.

Avernus crossed his arms, impressed with Eizen he said,

"So the big bad pirate is also a well-versed scholar in foreign knowledge. I have to say, I'm impressed Eizen."

Eizen smiled in confidence and held his head upward,

"When you travel and discover a lot of ancient treasures and tomes, you'll learn about these things."

"In your case, it is mostly robbing."

Rokurou stroke his chin and asked,

"So Avernus means the hell? Why?"

Avernus shook his head and answered, "It doesn't mean the hell; it is the name of a famous and ancient volcano. My people believed that mountain to be the door to our version of the hell. It was named Avernus well before that so, sometimes outsiders mistake the meaning for being the hell gate itself."

Magilou moved to Laphicet's side and extended her arm towards the sky,

"Oh, that's so scary! An innocent man claims to be fighting against the injustice while in the inside, he is a monster that came out of the underworld to drag us all into the hell!"

Laphicet was scared. he shivered and closed his eyes.

"That's enough! We've wasted enough time already." Velvet shouted and made Magilou growl in disappointment.

The group moved towards their destination. Avernus came closer to Velvet's side. She whispered to him,

"You owe me for that."

Avernus slowly nodded.

They finally reach the Gallas road lake that was mentioned in the task paper. In the distance, there were a few mercenaries guarding a set of large blocks of rock which looked like to be a mining point. Guards spotted the group approaching them.

"Why there are guards here?" Rokurou shouted.

To the surprise of the group, two mercenaries unleashed their 'Primal Python' Malakhims.

Avernus readied his staff,

"They are no ordinary mercenaries. Everyone! Attack!"

The team charged at the mercenaries.

On the other side of the mine, workers heard the sound of battle raging outside. One of them wondered about the noises,

"What are those sounds….?"

Then suddenly, a large part of the wall broke and the bodies of mercenaries along with their Malakhims hurled and sunk at the lake.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled one of the workers in horror.

"Is someone named Mendi here?" Velvet and the gang came out of the wall. "We're looking for him."

One of the workers came forward and answered,

"Thank goodness. I can finally go home."

Velvet took a good look at them,

"So they were keeping you as a prisoner..."

Eizen looked at the mining carts and said,

"Those are Vermillion ore. They made you mine all of that?"

"Yes... I have found a new method for refining it but that was the reason I was forced into this." replied Mendi.

Avernus picked one of the ores and studied it from up close, "It is a rare stone made out of concentrated nutrients. Poisonous but also has its own medical use…"

Laphicet nodded, "Correct but there are different configurations. It also can be…"

"Highly addictive?" Avernus inquired.

"Yep."

Velvet turned to Mendi again and asked, "Then what were you making? Medicine?"

"Maybe… They forced us to make a substance called Nectar. But I told them about the addictiveness of the substance. They gave me no choice."

"Whatever, our task is done. You can go back to Loegres," said Velvet.

Mendi thanked her and ran to the main road. Velvet opened the third paper.

**Third Task**

**~Dannan Highway~**

**Stop the Ambush**

"It seems someone wants to ambush a Royal Medical Society caravan on the Danann Highway."

"Are you talking about the 'Good Samaritan People' who travel around the country healing the sick?" asked Avernus.

"They're also funded by the common folk. But I don't follow, why would anyone attack them?" said Rokurou.

"Some twisted and wicked people maybe?" Velvet answered.

"Don't ignore the fact that Bloodwings want to defend them. I have a feeling that there is more to this," observed Avernus.

"Who knows? Probably have something to do with attackers. Let's get going."

After Velvet's answer, the group traveled to Danann Highway. They reached their destination; the wagons were flipped, medical crates, and unconscious caravan crew was scattered around the area. Among all of that mess, three individuals were also spotted by the group.

"Hey! What do you want?! Get out of our way!" One of them shouted.

"I guess these are our targets," said Avernus as he grabbed his staff and with a slight jolt, the staff top and bottom parts extended from the middle.

The leader shouted and the group transformed into Gibbon daemons,

"These. Are. Our. Stuff!"

Rokurou unsheathed his dual blades, grinning,

"It's easy! Leave them to me!"

He charged at them with his blades in hand. He dashed towards the closest one, "Killing flash!"

Rokurou slashed the daemon upward and used his other sword to lift it into the air.

"When I'm this close, I won't miss!" He swiftly turned around and thrust his right sword at the enemy and then, a black beam shot out of it.

" **Form Zero! Sunder!** "

The beam sent the daemon into the other two, throwing them all into the ground.

Avernus walked slowly towards the crash scene. The monsters were still alive. He drew a circle in the air with his left hand. A red seal formed.

"Infinite cosmos! You can't outrun the abyss!"

He put his hand into the red circle, twisting it as he was opening a lock and then moved it downward.

**"Celestial Crush"**

A large portal appeared above the daemons. As they looked above at the dark gateway, a huge dragon-looking hand came out of it and crushed the trio. Afterward, the hand disappeared and so were the daemons.

Rokurou sheathed his short swords and stated,

"Daemons… that's why they needed us to stop the ambush."

"Where are the doctors? And the crew?" asked Velvet.

Eizen checked the surroundings and replied, "They ran off."

He opened one of the crates and picked up a bottle. He then showed it to Velvet,

"Looks like they were looking for these potions."

"It's a medicine with cathedral seal…"

"Hey, take a look!" Laphicet shouted. Avernus and Rokurou moved to his side and saw that he is holding a red ribbon,

"It's a red scarf… Did that belong to the attackers?" asked Rokurou.

"Yeah. All three of them were wearing these scarfs," answered Laphicet.

Avernus took the scarf and said,

"Maybe, must be some kind of a symbol…"

"They were just daemons. Barbaric ones who target the innocent people." Velvet responded.

Avernus folded the scarf and put it in his satchel then said,

"Whatever it was, we have finished all the tasks. Let's head back to the tavern."

_Growl_

Everybody slowly looked at the source of the sound; Laphicet's cheeks had gone red.

"Haha, you really do like mobo curry," Rokurou said and laughed.

"Do I?"

Avernus smirked, "Your stomach seems to like it."

"But wasn't it tasty?" Laphicet asked.

"I don't know, didn't eat the dish," Avernus answered.

Laphicet looked at Velvet instead, "You didn't think it was tasty, Velvet?"

"… Couldn't tell you." She responded and walked towards the town.

Avernus and Laphicet were wondering about that until Rokurou explained it,

"She can't taste anything besides the blood, food doesn't hold any flavor for her. Velvet said that she can never feel sated."

"I see…"

" _Then my suspicions were true…"_

Avernus and Laphicet followed the group but stayed behind them. Their actual first day of fighting together was almost over. Laphicet was deeply lost in his thoughts. His gloomy face attracted the attention of Rokurou,

"What's going on Laphicet?" asked Rokurou.

Laphicet looked at him and asked,

"Am I being useful?"

Rokurou eyes widened.

"I mean you can cut down anything, Eizen can beat them up, Velvet is strong and can eat any enemy, and Avernus can strategize any situation and cast any arte he wants,"

Everyone was looking at him, wondering what was the real reason,

"I mean I'm not good at fighting and it looks like I'm always depressed…"

Eizen answered him, "When you're fighting, attacking and fighting isn't everything. There is no meaning in killing your enemies if you die and don't live to tell the tale. In other words, your healing and protection artes are what let us always fight."

Velvet added, "Eizen is right. You're a lot of help compared to a dead weight like Magilou."

"Only compared to Magilou?!" Laphicet bitterly asked.

Velvet quickly shook her head, trying to save the mood,

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I was saying that she never helped."

Magilou jumped beside Velvet and protested,

"That's absurd! I'm the one who's giving you all spiritual energy to keep up! Surely this feat can't be ignored!"

Eizen sighed and continued,

"Listen, you've just freed from your bond. You will not grow overnight. Always train and improve your body and mind. Keep working at it and keep your spirit up. You'll get there before you even know it."

The smile was becoming apparent on Laphicet's face. But more importantly, his eyes were filled with determination. Avernus didn't say anything but instead came to his side and said,

"Laphicet give me a set of your guardian papers."

Laphicet took multiple sheets of paper out of his bag and gave it to Avernus. He then threw the papers in the air except for one. All of them floated and started to form a slow-moving circle.

"I have watched your concentration and connection to spirits, I'm certain you can perform this arte."

Laphicet was focused on what seemed to be a teaching session from Avernus.

"When you're fully in sync with the spirits, send the same amount of papers around it. You can immobilize your enemies in an energy cage. Remember the chains though you'll need the spirit energy build up for later phase."

Laphicet focused and sent the already airborne papers to a column looking rock. Two chains appeared between the sheets and surrounded the stone. Avernus gave the last paper to Laphicet and slowly pointed out to the rock,

"Send it."

Laphicet slowly pushed the sheet of paper toward the rock. The cage flashed and contracted around the stone. Then, it blasted in a shining explosion.

Laphicet giggled in triumph. "Thanks, Avernus! That was amazing!"

"When I was young, I used it a lot when I was practicing my more powerful offensive artes. I called it  **Binding Order** " said Avernus.

"Binding Order…" Laphicet mumbled.

Velvet suddenly spoke and waved her arm in the air in frustration,

"Are we done? Can we get back to the tavern?"

Avernus nodded back, "Yep, the training session is over Laphicet. Time for some mobo curry to fill that empty stomach."

"Yeah! That's right!" brimming with joy, they both started to move towards the city side by side. This time, they were in front of the group. But unknown to everyone, someone else was also hungry…

A slight regretful smile formed on Magilou's face

_"A good mentor, kind, supportive, and patient. That what it means to be a lucky apprentice Laphicet."_

After their successful set of mission, the group returned back to the tavern. Tabatha was waiting for them. She already knew that they've done all the tasks.

"Welcome back! It was difficult, wasn't it? Would you like a mabo curry and peach pie after a long day of hard work?"

Laphicet was waiting for this moment and was anxiously waiting for his reward. But Velvet suddenly spoke,

"We have done our part, honor the deal and give us the information we want."

Laphicet then lowered his head in disappointment. Tabatha didn't waste any time and switched her tone from a kind woman to a straight up business connoisseur,

"To the north of the Danann highway, there is the abbey's newest temple called the empyrean throne. Artorius will be there with the Melchior and other high order exorcists to lead the ceremony of the Empyrean Innominat's shrine relocation. It is a serious affair."

"Innominat… Abbey's new god. We'll find our chance to strike." Said Velvet.

"I might even find my target there," Rokurou whispered.

"Melchior… that suits me just fine," said Eizen.

"There security is tough around the temple. Even if you managed to deal with the guards there will be a barrier around the temple, which won't allow you to enter its surroundings. However, I'm afraid…"

Velvet sighed and said,

"There is a cost…"

Tabatha took a paper from under the counter and gave it to Velvet,

**~Assassinate High Priest Gideon of Midgand Cathedral~**

Velvet quickly folded the paper and said,

"Got it, consider it done."

Tabatha quickly spoke before Velvet could leave,

"Oh, don't you want to know why we want Gideon, the high priest of the Midgand church assassinated?"

Rokurou and Laphicet jumped back in confusion,

"Assassination?! Velvet…?" yelled Rokurou.

Velvet slowly turned back and calmly explained,

"Isn't he the cause of the three mission we had to take care of? The red boxes we burned at the Zekson port had the seal of the Midgand church. The scholar we rescued was the one who discovered how to process the red ore. Then, the Nectar extracted from that red ore was in those packages the thugs were after. This highly addictive substance is distributed under the name of the church, which Monopolizes its manufacture.

While they make huge profits, the common folk along with your people are suffered for it. Does that cover it?

Tabatha slowly clapped her hands together,

"Bravo, you understood the connection. Superb!" She then looked at Avernus and said to him,

"You were right about her. She knows a lot more than to swing a sword."

Velvet turned her attention to Avernus, smirking and proud, nodding at Tabatha.

"You have earned my trust young lady," said Tabatha.

"Don't misunderstand me. All I'm doing is so I can get to Artorius," said Velvet.

"I see. Then let me introduce myself properly. I'm Tabatha Baskerville, leader of Bloodwing butterflies."

"And I'm Velvet. Is there any more information we need to know about the high priest?"

"At midnight, the high priest prays at the royal villa. The tradition demands it to be done by only himself. That time would be best to strike him down."

"How can we get inside?"

Tabatha placed a paper on the counter and explained,

"Carry this mark with you and allies and members of the Bloodwings will offer you their help."

Velvet picked it and said,

"We'll hold our end of the bargain. You worry about getting that key to the barrier."

"Everyone, go back to your rooms and get some rest, we will move at midnight." Declared Avernus.

The group started to go back upstairs but Tabatha called to him,

"You got the message?"

"Yes, I'm yet to go to the location."

"I know. But remember; it is a personal request. Each minute passes, more lives are going to get in danger." Explained Tabatha.

"I understand. But I can't leave them, not now."

"Is that something to do with the killing?"

Avernus sighed and replied, "She is not a killer. I know too well that each life you take; you will lose some of that humanity. She has only a sliver left and I'm hanging on to it."

"I see…"

Avernus took his leave and went to his room. The white orb of Tia appeared and transformed into her own humanoid self. She walked towards the other side of the room and without uttering a word started to take off her clothes. Avernus quickly turned back from the scene.

"You were awfully quiet today." said Avernus.

"I had nothing to say, you had everything under control. I'm finished so you can turn back now."

Avernus looked back and saw Tia in her new outfit; A white and gold long coat with long-high heel boots and shorts. Her horn looking headband was now gone and she had a normal straight long silver hair. Her height was now the same as Avernus. He acknowledged her choice of clothing and said,

"That's better. Now all remain is to introduce you to the group."

"Not now, I want to go and stroll through the town first," Tiamat responded.

"Alright, take care not to get caught by an exorcist."

Tia smiled and went towards the window. She opened her arms and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Avernus moved to the window and saw her reappear on the other side of the street in a dark alley.

As he was taking out his large book he heard Velvet and Laphicet speaking outside of the room. He opened the door and saw them arguing about something,

"But you look like…"

"I said I'm fine!" Velvet suddenly yelled back at Laphicet, making him uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Velvet?" Avernus asked her but when he gazed upon her face he noticed that the spark in her eyes was gone. She looked paler. Without answering him she went into her room.

Avernus looked at Laphicet and said to him,

"Laphicet, I want you to keep the door open. I'll be sitting on that chair. If anything comes up just shout and I'll be there."

After what Avernus said, Laphicet was more concerned,

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know… but don't forget about what I said."

Laphicet nodded and went to their room. Avernus picked his book and sat at the small table near Velvet's room.

.

.

"More! I want More!"

Velvet was clawing at a big piece of meat in front of her. Ripping and digging through it. Eating away to satiate her hunger. The body turned around and in horror, she saw her deceased brother. She screamed in terror and moved back. She crawled into a corner and hugged herself, crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… But I'm hungry… I'm so hungry!"

A familiar voice was heard coming from behind her,

"For a sister to live through the life of her sick little brother is not against reason. You don't have to endure it Velvet."

She slowly raised her head and saw Artorius.

"Devour Laphicet." He whispered.

"No… No! Shut up! To hell with you! I won't listen to any of those disgusting words!" She screamed and choked the nearest person close to her. She woke up from the nightmare but soon, Velvet found out that she's strangling Laphicet. He was seconds away from painful death until Avernus ran into the room.

She immediately released her hand and Laphicet dropped on the ground from suffocation.

"What?... why?" she asked.

Avernus picked him up, "Breath kid, breath!"

Laphicet kept coughing hard, "You… you were shouting… you were having a nightmare!"

At that moment Velvet suddenly saw her brother in Laphicet, she shook her head and yelled,

"Don't get close to me like that! You know I'm a daemon don't you?!"

"I'm… sorry!" Laphicet cried and ran out of the room.

Avernus stood up and went towards the Velvet.

"I didn't mean to do that." She muttered.

"I know. And I also know what you need."

She turned back and said,

"I'm Okay. It's nothing."

Avernus, however, grabbed her arm and held it. Velvet tried to free herself but she couldn't.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

Avernus came closer and said,

"See? I'm not using any power. In this case, you could've freed yourself from a normal human like me. But you can't and it is not a good sign."

She whispered and sobbed,

"I'm so hungry…"

Avernus gently released her arm and slowly began to take off his right gauntlet.

"It is not going to substitute a full meal but it is going to be a temporary snack until we can find a daemon or Malakhim for you to eat."

She slowly shook her head,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not a good cook, you made me some pretty good meals. It's kind of my turn to return the favor."

Avernus extended his bare arm towards her,

"No… No… I will not do that!"

"I'm not asking you to eat my arm. Just drink some of my blood."

She frowned and dashed towards the door but Avernus quickly grabbed her,

"Listen to me Velvet, in your condition, you can't do anything against exorcists or the daemons! You must fight the reason with reason! Now it demands you to be fed."

. He slowly grabbed her left bandage arm and place it under his right arm.

"Small bite should do it." Avernus took a cloth from his pocket and folded it then, placed it in his mouth, between his teeth.

However, Velvet lowered her head, still resisting the temptation to bite his arm. Her eyes were disappeared beneath her hair. Avernus shook his head and proceed to cut his arm with his left gauntlet.

Blood dripped on the bandages, absorbing beneath them. Suddenly she tasted it. The resistance was gone and her arm transformed into the demonic claw. In an instinctive move, she grabbed and bit Avernus's arm.

He felt her fangs piercing his flesh, it was unexpected for him as the pain he endured was one of the worst he ever experienced.

"Ngh!"

His senses were gone. She took more than a nibble.

His blood tasted too good to be a simple snack.


	12. Assassins in the Night

**Twenty-two years ago, the second anniversary of the birth of the Hyland prince, Hyland Castle**

The Hyland King and his Shepherd were striding to the guest hall. The arrival of their unexpected guests from afar made the king felt terribly uneasy. A man of his stature, the great ruler of Hyland welcomed many guests from foreign lands, especially the unusual ones.

"They appeared near the gates?" asked the king.

"Yes, your majesty. They moved in with the rest of the Malakhim."

"Is the guest hall secured?"

"Yes, the prince and his entourage are safe. We halted all affairs of the banquet. Your squire praetors have everything under control." Explained the headmaster Archon.

"The sooner I get there the better."

Soon, they reached the doors to the protected guest hall. The sound of soldiers slamming their chest plates in salutations echoed through the hall. The door opened and the king continued his march toward the other side of the room.

His presence was announced by one of the soldiers and every attendee turned their heads at the entrance and bowed while clearing the way for the Hyland King. He could hear the laughter of his small boy. His concerns were at ease but not completely gone since he couldn't see him because of the crowd. He moved closer to his throne and with the last person moving to the side he finally saw his son and his two new guests.

The little prince was playing with a flying rappig creature and a small, aged elder man with white hair was smiling at the scene. The bodyguard squire slowly nodded at the King, ensuring him of the safety of the situation.

King calmly breathed a sigh of relief. One of the entourages announced his presence once again. The old man slowly turned to him, smoking his pipe.

"This is an interesting place. A human castle with many Malakhims and humans living together. This is a scene that would make many people I knew long ago proud and happy." said the old man.

"And you're interesting guests. This castle hasn't seen such visitors for a long time." The King answered.

"It seems everyone here can see us without a problem." observed the old man as he checked the guest hall once more.

"My headmaster's domain ensures that no small detail escapes our attention here. Daemons, Malakhim or in your case… even Seraphim."

The King moved towards the prince, interrupting his interaction with the flying Seraphim. He smiled at the boy and he smiled back at him. The king put his hand behind the prince's head and slowly walked toward his throne. He sat there with his son now standing beside him.

"What brings you here, Seraphim?"

The old man staring blank at the king said,

"The boy. We've come here to bring him home."

The sudden and immediate laughter filled the air. Praetors, other guests, and the King himself laughed for a few seconds. But the flying female rappig Seraph continued where the old man left off.

"We have sensed his birth throughout the Earthpulses. It was unexpected this time that he would appear here of all places again, but it won't change a thing. The fate demands that he returns to where he belongs."

The King's laughter ended and serenely replied,

"I think you've mistaken Seraphim. He is my son and the future king of Hyland. The person you are looking for is not here. You probably have more luck searching the other far continents."

"He is not your son." The old man suddenly spoke, like he didn't care who he was talking to. The King's furious eyes were locked on him. He exhaled heavily,

"It is a simple matter, king of the Hyland. He is a gift. A gift bestowed to us all to guide humans and Malakhim in the dark days to come. As the scion of balance, his destiny lies elsewhere."

The King raised his voice and nearly yelled at him,

"You think that I'm not aware of who and what he is? He is not the first one to be given to our people. His kind always ruled the high court for millennia. He is a gift to us by the gods. His destiny is to rule our sacred land!"

The old man unfazed and unaffected by the king's statement said,

"He is probably going to be the last one."

"Then the more reason that he stays here, where he actually belongs."

The old man shook his head,

"I have watched your own people. They are suffering while you're busy with what exactly? Affairs that you do not understand? Guess you're too wrapped up in some futile attempts to tempt the fate than to be there for your people to be a good king."

The people's expression turned to fear as the Seraph spoke his mind. The King's gentle gesture was gone in an instant,

"So you know how to rule, do you? You do not understand the sacrifices I make. You speak of good kings and absent rulers little Seraph so you must know these things. My every action is in the service of my own people and the future that benefits them. You do not know me or the things I do, do not dare to presume. You have not earned the right!"

"You don't understand his nature. This boy needs proper guidance. He will sacrifice. He will always do that. He will keep giving and sacrificing until nothing left of him, not even his soul. Then you will have to deal with the consequences without his presence." said the old man.

"Then he will sacrifice only for his own people!"

The king shouted and slammed his fist in anger. Then there was total silence in the court.

The flying female rappig Seraph broke the silence and quickly talked back in a last vain effort,

"Be reasonable. He is a pure and perfect vessel! He exists to purify malevolence and to guide people away from it, not to kill and wage war! He's a pact holder, you must let him return with us. The Empyreans are going to slumber if he is not there when the time comes and the malevolence will…"

The King once again raised his voice and cut her short. "The Midgand people failed their gods. We didn't. The goddess always blessed our kingdom innumerable times. We always worshiped her, ensuring that she would never give up on our people. He will be the perfect vessel when his training ends. And He will lead the Hyland and its people to glory."

"You're delusional if you think she has your best interest in mind. Your goddess is nothing but a deceiver and a trickster. The very reason that she is not in the mainland along other Empyreans is that her schemes lead nations to ruin!" said the old man.

The King was enraged but slowly and calmly, talked to him, "We taught everything we had on Malakhim and Seraphim to Claudin Asgard and he respected our tradition. You, on the other hand, have appeared on our doorstep and answered my hospitality with insults and accusations… And you want to take my son away?!" He looked at the little prince and saw uneasiness and sadness in his eyes. The King lowered his voice and his raging expression ceased to exist.

The praetor squires began to ready their weapons.

"Today is his birthday. I will not ruin my son's happiness over some pointless argument."

He then waved his hand slowly at the two Seraphim.

"Get out of my sight."

The praetors moved in front of the king, the old man gazed into the little boy's green eyes for the last time as the guards blocked their view. After a few seconds, both of them started to walk slowly towards the exit with warlocks trailing behind them.

"We were too late. The humans are doomed Zenrus. We were wrong in thinking that they have changed."

"No, that's not the case Zui Fuu."

The flying rappig slightly tilted towards Zenrus and then he continued,

"His destiny is tied to all Empyreans. If it has been decided that this faraway land be his birthplace, then so be it. There is a reason outside of your and my understanding. When the time comes and when he is ready, the hands of fate will guide him back. It is our only hope..."

The doors closed. The tension was high in the guest hall. The king stood up and went to Shepherd's side, whispering,

"Under no circumstances, you or anyone else have the permission to mention anything about the Empyreans other than the goddess. Have I made myself clear, Shepherd"

The Shepherd confidently and slowly nodded in acknowledgment. The king returned to his son's side and gently picked him up and held him above his head. He then started to slowly move him around in a circular movement like a carousel. The boy started to giggle as the king smiled back at him again.

" _My son…"_

_"You will be our hope, our salvation, our deliverance…"_

_"…And You will be our Shepherd_."

**Present day, Baskerville's Inn**

Avernus suddenly opened his eyes. He could see someone's face but his blurry vision barred him to identify the person. Slowly and barely, he started to distinguish a pair of large golden eyes with long black hair.

"Velvet?" gently mumbled.

But contrary to his expectations, the face turned into a sinister and smirking blond witch.

"Wake up sunshine!"

"You…"

Disappointed, he slowly began to sit. After putting his right arm on the ground, the enormous pain spiked up in his body, nearly losing control.

"Ouch… What the…"

He checked his right arm and noticed it was now covered in a bloody bandage.

"Sorry for failing your expectations sweetheart. Velvet's not here anymore. She left as soon as the wound dressing was done." Explained Magilou. She grimaced and asked,

"It wasn't the first time she hurt you, was it?"

He remembered that night when she "killed" him.

"Yep, she gave me a good beating before. I got to hand it to her, she was the first daemon in my whole life that hurt me badly." Answered the sorcerer. Avernus began to open the bandage. Although Magilou continued to talk,

"Let me give you some advice. When a girl is a daemon with a damaged conscious and you're in constant danger of being devoured or get hit or slashed by her, I suggest that…"

She stopped because of the scene she was trying to forget just came into her view again. The bandages were gone, the flesh on his right arm was nearly torn off. There were a few areas still had some skins on them. He tried to move his figures but instead, the pain answered his attempts.

"Eww! Gosh, I hoped that you didn't open your bandages. Her fangs ripped most of your tendons off. I tried to heal them but it's a no go. I'm sorry darling but your right arm is kind of useless now. It is just there for the show." Magilou explained.

Avernus eyes were squeezed shut because of the pain. He released his clenched jaw and barely managed to mumble a question,

"It that what you told Velvet that scared her off?"

Magilou raised both her hands and answered, "She had to know the truth of how much her action hurt other people."

Avernus gaze was directed downward. He collected himself and lifted his left arm. He started to mutter something and began to draw an unknown ward in the mid-air, like writing something with force on a solid invisible wall. A red glowing circle of magic appeared and a series of unreadable writings began to rotate around it.

He pushed his hand into the circle and after a few seconds, he pulled it back. He was holding a red glowing orb. He brought it near his injured arm but hesitated for a moment. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Magilou was sitting there, observing another new magic arte she could not understand.

"This is amaz…"

All of a sudden, Avernus slammed the orb onto his arm. " **GOD DAMN, IT HURTS**!" He yelled loudly and groaned in pain. Out of fear, Magilou jumped back and immediately stood up. His right arm glowed for a few seconds and then it started to cool down. Only a few trails of steams were visible coming out of it. His arm was returned to its unharmed and original form.

"I have never seen healing magic like that." Wondered Magilou.

Avernus began to move his fingers and twisted his hand around, checking its functionality. It was now back in working order.

"It wasn't a healing magic Magilou. I reverted my arm back to its previous state."

Magilou narrowed his eyes at him, clueless to what he was saying.

"That's a secret arte, Magilou."

"Dark magic… promises of eternal life and promises of youth…" she whispered.

"Call it whatever you like. I don't care." Avernus was unmoved.

"How many times have you done it?" asked Magilou.

Avernus sighed, "That was my first time."

Avernus stood up and began wearing his gauntlet. Magilou put her hand beneath her chin and said,

"Then it explains it all! Your blood, your magic, your artes…"

The gauntlet locked on his arm with a clinking sound. Avernus raised his head and looked at Magilou with a baffled look.

"I'm not stupid Avernus. Your blood is not normal human blood. It is mana-blood! And you also gave Velvet some malevolence through it."

Avernus slowly began to nod.

"Okay, a very good assumption witch. It seems you've done your homework pretty well. Now let's go outside we have work to do."

"Not so fast mister." She began to walk like a child around Avernus.

Avernus let out an exasperated sigh and started to rub his forehead as if he was warding off a headache, "What is it now, witch?"

She instantly stopped in front of him.

"Hmm… let's see. It would be bad; I mean very bad if anyone discovered your little secret."

Avernus sneered at her and said, "No, it wouldn't. Because in this group, no one's a saint. And no one would even care what I'm using to ruin people's lives as long as it gets the job done. On the other hand…"

Magilou felt that she won't like what's coming next,

"You are or were an exorcist. Probably a praetor or even a legate."

She let out a loud laugh, "Nah! Haha! you're so wrong, darling. But it is amusing to see someone accusing you on that level!"

"I know the symptoms of an enhancement ritual when I see one. Your eyes, your ears. You were under so much pressure and experimental artes that I feel only pity for you. After all, these are my own people's techniques. The abbey used them to enhance the abilities of its exorcists. The only way that you could receive those is by a high ranking member of the abbey."

Magilou grinned but stood silent.

"Did I hit the spot Magilou? Are we good? Can we go now? Please?" said the serious warlock.

"More nonsense coming out of you! Ah fine let's go, you're no fun at all as usual."

Triumphant, Avernus moved out of the room. On spur of the moment, he remembered about his book that he left on the hallway table. He quickly went to check if it was still there. The small candle was still lit and the book was near it but, it had been tampered with. Among those highly detailed and well-written pages, there was one with a crayon portrait of a woman. He quickly closed the book to avoid Magilou's prying eyes.

The group was waiting outside. The night was upon the city. As Avernus and Magilou exited the tavern, he could see Laphicet hiding behind the Rokurou and Velvet uncaring as always, was looking in other direction of the street.

"You two took your time." said the swordsman.

Magilou didn't respond and instead walked to Velvet's side. Avernus raised his shoulders in response. Laphicet slowly went to his side. He smiled at the little Malak and said,

"Everything's alright Laphicet, you don't need to worry about it anymore." And he tapped on his shoulder.

Velvet anonymously checked Laphicet and Avernus's right hand from the corner of her eyes. Eizen was standing there, arms crossed. He gave Avernus a skepticism stare. He noticed and dismissed it by looking away.

"Hah! Good thing I showed up in time Velvet." said the witch.

"Oh no. Don' tell me you're coming too." Said the annoyed Velvet.

"If I travel with you, that exorcist with the traitor Bienfu are sure to show themselves!"

Rokurou narrowed his eyes and said,

"Did you just told your own fortune?"

"Yes! And there it shall be! I have been in the villa before you know. Oh I can also see what you people going to say in the future: "How useful to have Magilou along.""

Velvet was angry. More furious than before. She said,

"If you get in my way, I'll kick you out so hard."

Eizen walked to the Velvet's side and said,

"We need to be careful, we're being watched all the time."  
"There are shadows and they're surely hiding in them. Let's look for someone with a red scarf." As Velvet finished her sentence the group started to move. Avernus was walking behind, scanning the streets for any signs of Tiamat.

" _Over here…"_

He heard the whisper coming from a nearby dark alley. He shook his head and mumbled,

"Not this again…"

Avernus slowly walked towards the alley. There was total darkness. As he began to look closely; a light orb jumped out and entered his body.

"It is not scary Ti. I'm not a kid. Come out so I can introduce you to the group." said Avernus.

"No. Not yet."

"What? Why? They're going to find out soon. Laphicet and Magilou are already suspecting. Eizen doesn't trust me anymore and who knows what Velvet and Rokurou think."

"I said not now."

Avernus gritted his teeth and said,

"Fine. If things go south, It's on you."

He noticed that the group was already two streets away from him.

"Tsk. We are behind we need to…"

" **ACHOO!** "

Someone disastrously sneezed near him but before he could turn his head, a strong wind hit him hard and threw him into a set of empty wooden crates. He crashed and smashed into them. Avernus sat there in the middle of all broken timber and plaques, looking in confusion with widened eyes towards the source of that loud sneeze.

He saw a familiar girl with very long brown hair in a white long coat and white shorts looking at him with her deep dark blue eyes.

"What kind of wind arte was that?!" demanded Avernus. She hastily shook her head and said,

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to…"

As Avernus was struggling to stand up, a window close to them opened and a man appeared, yelling at them both,

"What the hell is wrong with you folks? People are trying to sleep!"

Avernus stood up and slapped his clothes to clean the dust, he answered,

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up."

"Silence! young people like you always think it's the best time to..."

Avernus frowned and closed his fist; The wooden window suddenly shut in the man's face and the sound of a loud bang was heard. The man was silent."

"Then get some sleep asshole…" mumbled Avernus.

He looked back but the girl wasn't there anymore. He exhaled and shook his head. After a brief walk, Avernus joined the group. They were already done talking with a city guard wearing a red scarf.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rokurou out of nowhere asked him.

"Huh?"

He gave Avernus's arch nemesis, Magilou the best quality ammo to fire at him, "Who knows, what can a lonely exotic man do in a foreign land but find a woman to leap and cry in her bosoms?"

Avernus pointed his finger at her and in his serious and cold voice said,

"Shut the hell up, circus clown."

Velvet rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Stop with this pointless blabbering and let's get to work."

"What did you find?" asked Avernus.

Eizen pointed to a sewer hatch near them,

"According to our contacts, there is a tunnel over there that connects to the castle."

"You mean the villa? I was there before but I didn't use an underground entrance."

"We are a big group Avernus, sneaking into the castle via any top side entry point are sure to be noticed by the guards," Rokurou answered.

"Oh, yes. You're right, my bad."

Eizen came closer to him with his still ongoing skepticism said,

"You're awfully acting strange tonight… It seems you're not yourself."

Avernus waved his hand at him,

"It's nothing really, I'm fine."

Velvet opened the hatch and the group entered the tunnel. The underground waterway was vast and huge. Laphicet was checking the walls but nearly tripped into the water. Fortunately, Velvet was near and caught him before he could fell. He looked into her cold eyes,

"Thank you…" unfazed by his innocent eyes, Velvet continued to walk. Magilou, scheming as always came to Laphicet's side,

"Watch your step Laphicet. There are giant crocodiles in these waters."  
"Crocodiles?!" screamed Laphicet.

Rokurou sighed and said,

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

Eizen, hands-on-hips said,

"An alligator's favorite food is a gabbler witch."

Avernus grinned and added,

"Yes, especially if they're affected by some painful void magic. The more they scream, the tastier they become."

Magilou began to glare at them both as the group resumed their journey.

" _Some assassin's crew we are_ ," whispered Velvet.

Avernus began to analyze the place,

"knowing about this entrance, having agents on the inside to perform several types of operations, already established branches working all over the empire, they are a serious and fearsome organization. I need to keep reminding myself."

Laphicet started to walk slower until he was near Avernus and asked him,

"Do you know more about them? I mean you worked with them before, right?"

Rokurou acknowledged Laphicet's statement and said,

"Yeah… I always wondered that too. The old lady treats you way better than her normal assistants."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? All I did was just raiding some camps or churches. The same usual stuff she asked of you before." replied Avernus.

"Then you don't know anything more?" Laphicet tried to inquire more but Avernus shook his head from side to side.

"But I know a lot of detail!" said Magilou.

"What?!" asked Laphicet.

Magilou snickered and said, "They always make sure their dead won't ever go to waste."

"Their dead people?!" Laphicet began to shiver from the fear.

"Oh, that's right! A long time ago, one of their operatives sneaked into the villa. When he was discovered by the guards, he tried to escape via this very tunnel. He jumped into the water to escape but then… Crunch! A large alligator ate him in one big bite! Only one of his arm remained, floating on the surface."

"I think I don't want to know more!" pleaded Laphicet.

"But I haven't told you the good parts yet! They learned that they could serve alligator meat in the tavern. Alligator meat, coated with human blood becomes delicate and yummy. Perfect for dishes like mobo curry."

Laphicet nearly fainted. He shouted,

"Then I ate...!"

Velvet, having an evil grin came to Magilou's side which nearly startled her and said,

"I have to try it then… I want it to be coated with the blood of a lying witch."

Magilou also saw one Avernus raised one of his eyebrows and with an enigmatic smile said,

"I think I would have a bite from that as well. We can put one of our counterproductive assets to good use."

Magilou walked away from Velvet and stood near Laphicet,

"Oh cut it you two. It was just a joke to calm the gloomy kid down."

"A joke…?" muttered Laphicet.

"Totally. I made that part up. Mabo curry is actually made from man-eating catfish who…"

Before Magilou could finish her nonsense, Avernus and Velvet eyes met each other and in their mutual contact, He gave her a signal. She nodded and quickly blindsided Magilou into the water stream.

" ** _SPLASH_**!"

Eizen and Rokurou chuckled and the group began moving forward.

"See? It is only peace and quiet when she is not here." Said Rokurou.

"True. The best part is our combat performance is still unaffected." Added Eizen.

Magilou struggled to come out of the water. Soaked and coughing hard, she barely managed to catch her jester hat and yelled,

"I'll get you all for this! Especially you sorcerer man!"

After walking through several corridors. Avernus sensed several daemons up ahead. As each step the unknown creature took, the metallic sound echoed through the dark hallway.

" _Living armors…"_ Avernus thought to himself.

"Tread carefully, there seem to be some daemons roaming the tunnels." Warned Avernus.

Magilou in a disappointing tone said,

"So much for a group that wants to protect everyone from daemons but they have daemons right under their noses."

Rokurou moved his hands closer to his sheathed blades and said,

"Then what was the point of building those huge walls around the capital if daemons can still slip through somehow?"

"Don't forget that if we have a daemon outbreak inside the walls, those massive protections will make it near impossible for everyone to escape." Said Eizen.

Velvet began to stroke her chin and her eyes locked in the distance,

"Abbey's security is lacking here. Something doesn't add up here."

Avernus took his staff from his belt and said,

"Then keep your eyes open and try to avoid fighting, but be ready if the situation changes."

Everybody crouched and slowly moved in the shadows to avoid most living armors that were roaming the area.

After passing the second hallway, Avernus pointed out to a large wooden switch at the end of the room, guarded by walking armors.

"We need to turn that switch but there are a total of five living armors patrolling around it. Stealth is not the option anymore." Observed Avernus.

Velvet unsheathed her wrist blade and dashed towards the daemons,

"Then we will fight them head on!" she shouted and the group followed her except for Avernus and Magilou.

"Velvet! Wait! Oh… God damn it!" Avernus furiously ran and joined the fray.

"Blades of the wind slice them!  **Air Thrust! Wind lance**!" Eizen conjured his wind artes and hit the walking armors with near to no effect.

"Heavy armor ha? Then eat this!  **Stone Lance**!" Eizen launched his second set of the attacks but the daemons deflected them.

Velvet and Rokurou were also not very successful in their attempts to hurt the monsters. Living armors then went on full assault and made everyone switched to their defensive postures. However, Avernus rushed towards the nearest daemon and engaged it in one on one staff and spear duel.

They both swing at each other without blocking, pure flurries of long weapons swings. Avernus managed to lock the daemon's spear with his staff and then pushed it down on the ground. He put his right foot on the spear and with a heavy push he broke it. The daemon lost control and dropped on its knees.

Avernus quickly grabbed the large purple glowing eye with his left arm and pulled it off from the head, crushing it afterward. The rest of the armor then fell apart on the ground.

He looked at the group that was watching him in action and yelled,

"Go for the eyes everyone, GO FOR THE EYES!"

"Alright!" shouted Rokurou and attacked the daemons with dual swords. His short blades made attacking against the monster's long weapon harder for him but like Avernus, he locked the spear between his swords and threw it upward, denying the daemons its weapon. Rokurou jumped on the living armor's shoulder and stabbed its head, gouging out the eye with his short blades.

He sliced the eye and kicked the remaining pieces in mid-air. The rest of the body was disintegrated into nothingness.

"That's two!" shouted Rokurou in triumphant.

Avernus nodded at him but suddenly heard Magilou screaming for help. He looked back and saw her dodging one of the living armor's attacks as it tried to stab her with its spear.

Avernus sighed and switched the Dreamshadow to his left arm. He opened his right hand and held it up.

" **Blazing Javelin** " He calmly whispered. A flaming spear began to appear out of thin air. He moved his hand and found the javelin's balance point and then gripped it. He closed his left eye and narrowed his right one, aiming the conjured weapon.

" _Stop moving so much.._."

As Magilou tripped and fell, the monster stopped and prepared to push its spear into her chest. Magilou closed her eyes.

" _Got it!"_

He moved backward and throw the Javelin with full force. The fiery spear flew fast towards the daemon's head, illuminating the low light corridor along the way. The Javelin pierced the eye and the living armor's head tilted backward and the body ceased to function.

The witch opened her eyes and touched her chest, looking for a wound or two, then she loudly said,

"I'm alive!"

Magilou began to laugh but the stuck flaming weapon started to glow and then it exploded, throwing the witch along with the debris over a few meters.

"Damnation! I will never ask for anyone's help. Especially not from you Avernus!" Screamed Magilou.

"You're welcome!" Avernus smirked and responded. Then he checked Velvet and saw her with Rokurou double-teaming one of the living armors.

She was on her rage, therefore; the monster was struggling to defend against her attacks. It soon lost the balance and gave Velvet a window of opportunity to drag the monster to the ground. She then grabbed the head with her demonic arm and crushed the eye along with its metallic skull.

" _Such power…"_

On the other side of the room, Laphicet and Eizen were attacking the last remaining daemon with their artes.

" **Void Mire**!" shouted Laphicet and pinned the monster in a void filled hole. Eizen dashed and gave it an uppercut to the face, lifting it upward. Laphicet used a levitation arte to hold the monster inverted in mid-air, giving enough time to Eizen to use his  **Air Thrust** wind rings to cut off the skull. The eye dropped to the ground and Eizen destroyed it beneath his boot.

The group came back together. Avernus looked at Velvet and said,

"Good fight Velvet."

She slowly nodded at him and responded

"You too."

Laphicet clenched his fist at the remains of the daemons and said,

"You don't want to make me angry!"

Rokurou quickly moved to his side and scolded him,

"Laphicet, apologize for losing your temper!"

Laphicet jumped back and instantly replied,

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

But Eizen said,

"Come on, let the boy try to act tough."

Avernus also joined the conversation and told Laphicet that,

"Anger is not your enemy Laphicet. It is your partner. When the two of you work together, your foes will burn in a glories fire!"

Magilou suddenly walk towards Avernus and scoffed him,

"Oh, here we go! Another marvelous lesson from the almighty sorcerer, sir Avernus."

"Why did you save her life?"

Velvet abruptly and seriously asked him,

Avernus lowered his head and sighed,

"I don't know and I'm regretting it right now…"

In the midst of conversation, Laphicet looked at the ceiling. His eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Oh… Guys…"

Everyone began to look up and saw a large number of Slime daemons hanging from the ceiling.

Magilou screamed and ran behind Avernus, grabbing his waist,

"Eww! Slimes! I'm sorry! I was joking my greatest best elegant graceful lovely hero! Don't let them touch me!"

Velvet saw her hand on Avernus's back and glared at Magilou. She slowly moved near her and shoved her away from him using her hip.

"Hey! What was that for?!" complained the witch.

Eizen opened the switch and yelled,

"Let's go! Don't just stand there staring at them."

The group followed Eizen and ran into the newly opened hatch.

They navigated through some large stone debris. Rokurou jumped down from a rock and said,

"This place is huge. I hope we're not lost."

Velvet was feeling down. Magilou noticed her gloominess and came to her side,

"What is Velvet? The thought of killing a man weighing heavy even on a daemon's conscious like yourself?"

"No, but I'm wondering why you're so bold and perky about it."

"Oh, you don't understand. I'm not here to murder anyone. I'm just tagging along to find my traitor."

Velvet growled in anger as she remembered it was a mistake to engage in a conversation with Magilou.

Avernus helped Laphicet climb down a few rocks and said,

"Nobody will touch him. He is mine."

Laphicet in a sad tone of voice asked,

"Do we really have to kill him? Can't we just do something to make him stop his nectar business?"

Rokurou answered,

"He won't listen to us. He is a shady character. When I was at the tavern, some people were talking about him. He was the one who leads the church and the people three years ago through the dark days. And when Artorius came about, he used his power to silence any competitors for the high priest rank and a nasty cleaning operation swept through them. Leaving only him to get promoted."

Avernus looked at Velvet and repeated himself,

"I don't care who he is. I'm the one who will do the killing, understood?"

She sighed, closed her eyes and continued moving forward. After passing through several tunnels and corridors, they reached a large ladder. They climbed it and soon, they found themselves at a library.

Everyone was checking their surroundings, Magilou ran toward a books shelf and said,

"Wow, there are so many books! And these are some rare collection of special tomes! These rich royal folks have so much money to burn."

Laphicet eyes were widened in excitement. His mouth was half opened and his eyes were leering at bookshelves. Velvet noticed his enthusiasm and suddenly she remembered something familiar.

" ** _Clink!"_**

The group turned to the source and saw a bookshelf moving, revealing another one behind it.

Magilou held up her arm in the air.

"I didn't do anything." She said.

Laphicet ran to the newly found bookshelf and cheered,

"Ah! These books are all in the ancient tongue."

Avernus moved to Laphicet's side and took a closer look,

"I think I can read them…"

He tried to read the titles but to his surprise, he couldn't.

" _What? Why can't I read these? I… My memory…"_ he felt incredible dizziness and headache. He also nearly lost it. Avernus put his hand on his eyes, trying to ease off the pain. He could hear Velvet talking to Laphicet,

"These books have nothing to do with our job."

Avernus looked at Laphicet and saw him depressed and sullen. He felt Velvet passed him and picked one of the books from the shelf and gave it to Laphicet.

"If you want it just take it. Don't pretend to be noble. You're deep in with the daemons."

Rokurou face palmed himself and complained to her,

"Oh my gosh, Velvet. What is wrong with you? Can't you just relax for a moment?"

Velvet furiously looked at Rokurou and said,

"Relax?! Did you forget that we came here to kill someone?"

She then went to the exit door. Laphicet eyes followed Velvet all the way to the door. Contrary to what many thought, he could sense the sliver of kindness that still existed within her.

Avernus attempts to control his dizziness and headache were successful and joined them outside of the library. The main hallway was massive. Velvet checked both ways and called out to Magilou,

"So, which way to the worship hall?"

Magilou started to walk to the left and to right talking to herself,

"which way… which way indeed."

Velvet gritted her teeth in anger,

"I asked you a question witch."

"What? I told you that I've been here before I never said I knew the layout of the castle."

The death glaring was also added to her now full angry expression,

"And I said we'd give you the boot if you started to annoy me."

Magilou sneered and answered,

"Kick me out? Then you need to find the exit door first."

Avernus moved to Velvet's side and said,

"Don't try to hold a conversation with her. You will go mad."

"Yep, that's it! Light up and the way will show itself!" said Magilou.

Avernus pointed at the right side,

"Let's check that way."

The group moved between the hallways. There were a few guards on the lookout but Avernus, Eizen, and Rokurou took care of them without a problem.

Laphicet sighed and Magilou caught the wind of his depression once again.

"Feeling nervous kiddo?" asked Magilou.

"A bit…"

"Don't worry. I can teach you a spell."

"Like "Eeny, teeny, spiny, crow" thing?"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Magilou and asked,

"What the hell is that spell?"

"No! that was a fortune-telling method to remove the veil of fate. This small one will improve your chances in your life and your fortune. Here is what you must say: MAGIKAZAM!"

Avernus and Laphicet were standing there waiting for something to happen.

"See? It totally worked!"

"I don't know… What did it do?" asked Laphicet

"It was a useless spell to dispel a pointless worry."

Avernus sighed and said,

"Why you're wasting our time with nonsense again?"

"Because we are all burdened by some pointless things, unknowingly even. So kiddo say after me."

"Okay..."

"Magikazam! C'mon say it!"

Laphicet then followed her chanting,

"Magikazam…"

"I just can't hear you, say it one more time! With feeling MAGIKAZAMAZAM!"

Laphicet with all his power shouted,

"MAGIKAZAMAZAMAZAM!"

Magilou's face then changed to a smirking up-to-no-good expression and to his surprise she began scolding him,

"What the hell are you doing? We're trying to sneak in and you're shouting?"

"But I…"

Eizen then ran to Magilou and gave her a back head slap, resulting her to nearly hit the ground,

"Shut up!" shouted Eizen.

"Ow! That hurt! I was trying to help the boy."

"Your ignorance knows no bounds Magilou…" said Avernus as he and Laphicet joined Velvet in front of the group.

"Hmph! Daemons, Malakhim, and sorcerers all are tense and rigid people!"

They soon reached the worship hall. Velvet opened the large doors and saw someone on the other side of the room, praying. He moved closer and readied themselves. Velvet called to the priest, asking,

"Hey, are you Gideon?"

He replied,

"I'm praying, who are you?"

"I asked you first, priest."

"such improper behavior but of course, what would I expect from a daemon and her cronies."

Velvet noticed something wrong and at that moment, someone jumped from the shadows and landed between them and the priest.

"Stop right there." The unknown person showed herself to be Eleanor Hume; the same praetor who fought them at the Zekson port. Now, she was accompanied by a new pair of Malakhims and two new exorcists.

"I called it!" Shouted Magilou.

Eizen and Rokurou prepared for confrontation. Rokurou looked at Eizen and asked,

"Is this ambush a part of your reaper's curse or do you think Tabatha sold us out?"

Velvet calmly started to talk to praetor Hume,

"So, you figured it out that he's the head of the nectar operation."

"Of course. I followed the trail of destruction you caused and all of the evidence pointed at the high priest Gideon." Answered Eleanor.

"After knowing all this, you still defend him?" asked Velvet.

"The trials and retribution he deserves is for the abbey to oversee."

The priest freaked out and yelled at Eleanor,

"What?! After all, I have done for the good of the abbey, you want to put me through trials?"

Magilou started to laugh and began to move away from the scene,

"Oh, it is going to be wonderful seeing you guys fight. Make them miserable!"

The sound of a metal extending was echoed through the hall. Avernus readied the Dreamshadow and yelled,

"Let's do it then!"

Both groups dashed at each other. Velvet and Eleanor were locked in intense combat. Her sword met her staff and her claw met her light magic.

"Stand aside exorcist and I will take care of this right here right now!" shouted Velvet.

"I cannot let you do that! The laws of the abbey are clear!" said Eleanor.

Eleanor tried to push on with her Malak artes against Velvet and the group. Velvet went into the full defensive. Eleanor resumed her assault but a spinning staff hit her and made her retreat. She checked the other side and saw Avernus walking towards her as he caught his weapon. He looked at Velvet and said,

"Her exorcist artes hold no power against me, you can go and focus on her Malaks." And then winked at her. At first, she didn't understand what he meant but after a few seconds, she remembered her discussion with him about the food that she can eat. Velvet nodded and started to fall back.

Eleanor remembered how fast Avernus took care of her first two Malakhims at Zekson port. Scared but determined she readied herself for the attack.

"You! You fight like an exorcist! Why are you consorting with daemons? Have you no conscious?! Have you no shame?!"

Avernus coldly smirked and answered,

"I'm not like exorcists, praetor Hume. Exorcists are like me."

She cried in anger and attacked him using her staff. Avernus smoothly parried all of her strikes. Eleanor noticed the calmness and coldness in his expression which reminded him of her teacher; Artorius Collbrande.

The door opened and a fresh group of Malakhims and exorcists entered the fight. Eizen and Rokurou moved to engage the reinforcements but Malakhim launched a barrage of fireballs at them which barred their advance. Avernus moved back and summoned a magic barrier which absorbed the rest of the fireballs.

Velvet then started to attack Eleanor again. She saw Velvet charging and summoned her third Malakhim. Bienfu appeared in front of Velvet and yelled,

"I will stop you! Leave madam Eleanor alone daemon!"

Velvet slapped him out of the air with next to no effort, throwing him into Laphicet's arm. For a moment, their sights locked into each other. This development gave Magilou the chance to move closer to him,

"I finally found you Bienfu! Did you think you can run away from me forever?" said Magilou.

"Miss Magilou?!" Bienfu's voice stuttered upon seeing Magilou's face. She grabbed him by his hat and began chanting the pact.

"You will return where you belong. The descendant of the seventh grove, renew our broken vows! Remember the true name I bestowed you, Fuschie Cass!"

The magic circle of Malakhim pact engulfed them and afterward, Bienfu absorbed into the Magilou. She let out a maniac laugh and her eyes glowed with magic energy.

"It is now on!" shouted the witch.

Eleanor noticed the Bienfu's disappearance and said,

"Are you another exorcist like him?!"

The smile faded away from Magilou's face. She pointed at Eleanor and said,

"Wrong praetor! I'm a witch. The insignificant world is a plaything to me and the fates of all men are but nothing to me. But you can call me Miss Magilou!" she declared and performed her usual drama pose.

"Another human consorting with daemons? Have you gone mad?!" said Eleanor.

Magilou then noticed the reinforcement and cast a large thunder ball at them which resulted in an explosion which blew them away. Effectively destroying more than half of their forces present in the hallway.

Velvet called out to Magilou,

"You owe us."

"I'm nothing like Rokurou or Avernus. I forget my debts so fast!"

"Then repay us here!" shouted Velvet

"You always invest so poorly children. Okay, onward!"

The fight resumed, but this time, Magilou was also present. Along with Laphicet, she covered Eizen and Rokurou's engagement with the exorcists. She bombarded the soldiers with magical shards and electrical storms, causing the already soften up the group to be taken out by Eizen and Rokurou. Avernus and Velvet focused their attack on Eleanor and her remaining two Malakhims.

Avernus ran towards one of them and bashed him into a wall. The other one cast a whip arte and caught his staff. The Malak tried to take away his weapon but she failed. Avernus smiled and lifted the Malak off the ground and smashed her in front of Eleanor.

Eleanor stepped back as fatigue and exhaustion caught up with her.

"I'm giving you my last warning, step aside." Warned Avernus.

"Never!" Eleanor screamed and order the remaining Malaks to attack. Avernus looked at Velvet and nodded. She then charged at the Malaks and transformed her demonic hand. Velvet grabbed one of the Malaks by the head and squashed its head, devouring it instantly. The second one tried to run away but she quickly caught it and ate it in a matter of second.

Eleanor watched in dread as Velvet approached her. Having lost her power due to the death of her Malakhims she helplessly stood there, staring into Velvet's eyes. But instead of killing her, Velvet punched her hard in the stomach. Eleanor moaned in pain and passed out on the ground.

Avernus and Velvet began walking towards the priest. Gideon began backing off, fear filled his being. He began pleading for his life,

"All I did was for the good of the abbey! We need money to build the temple! I was trying to help the people as best as I could."

His appeals fell on deaf ears as Velvet unsheathed her sword. Avernus stopped her and said,

"I don't need to repeat myself but he is mine to kill."

Velvet slowly nodded and moved back a bit. Avernus walked closer to the priest, taunting,

"Is there anymore confession to make the priest or should I finish it right now?"

"Wait, who send you?! Was it the sick folks? Or the doctors? Or… was it Artorius?! Damn him! After all I've done, he wants to see me dead?! That bastard!"

Suddenly the priest's body began to emanate high malevolence. Avernus noticed it and gritted his teeth, running at him for the kill.

" _Damn it_!"

But it was too late as the high concentration of malevolence transformed the priest and the resulted explosion pushed Avernus and Velvet to the other side.

Laphicet saw the scene and ran towards Velvet. The newly transformed daemon priest noticed Laphicet and attacked him. Laphicet closed his eyes but the attack was blocked by Velvet as she threw herself between him and the daemon. She moaned in pain as both she and Laphicet dropped to the ground.

The lizard daemon noticed Avernus running at him and he dashed towards the door.

Velvet injured, picked up Laphicet and yelled at him,

"You can't die now! You think you can read books when you're dead?!"

Laphicet stood up and used his healing magic to cure her wounds and said,

"Don't you die either, Velvet…"

Velvet sighed and asked,

"Where did he go?"

Magilou looking unfazed at the scene responded,

"Priesty is getting away but Avernus is after him."

Velvet stood up as her wound was gone,

"He needs our help, let's go."

Rokurou shook his head as they ran to the door,

"I highly doubt that."

Further along the way, Avernus was chasing the lizard daemon. The priest looked back and yelled at Avernus,

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

Avernus mockingly laughed as he increased his speed, closing the gap between them,

"I can promise that your death won't be pretty, priest!" He nearly reached him and as the daemon turned to him he saw Avernus's staff began to glow white. He shouted,

" **Wind Cutter**!"

The slashes of wind artes hit the daemon and threw him down the stairs. After a few moments, a loud scream was heard. Velvet and the rest of the group ran towards the sound, running down the same staircase. Suddenly, they encountered a strange scene. A huge bird was feasting on the corpse of the daemon priest with Avernus looking at it from up close. Velvet moved to his side, asking,

"What… the hell is that?!"

"It is a… Griffin…" answered Avernus.

In a matter of seconds, the daemon's body turned into its human form. A voice was heard behind them,

"The daemon… returned to human form? And what is that beast?" Eleanor was watching the scene, terrified.

The creature roared and began to fly but it hit a magical barrier above it and crashed into the ground.

"I know that barrier well enough…" said Velvet.

"So what? The abbey is holding this beast captive?!" wondered Rokurou.

Magilou sighed and said,

"It seems we've been successful in our mission. Time to head back."

Avernus nodded,

"That's right, let's get out of here."

As they turned back, Eleanor pointed her staff at Velvet,

"What did you do to the high priest?! And what is that daemon?!" demanded Eleanor.

"I don't know and I don't care." Answered Velvet.

Eleanor held her spear up and yelled,

"Do not mock me!"

Avernus came closer to Eleanor and said,

"You can't do anything to any of us without your exorcist powers. What do you hope to do? Hmm?"

Eleanor stood there, helpless and powerless. She dropped on her knees and began to sob as Velvet and the rest of the group passed her.

"Who are you? Who are you, people?!"


	13. The Blackout

" _I'm completely defeated… but I have reason on my side. This alone should have given me victory. Why? What am I missing_? WHAT ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE?!" Eleanor Hume, the high ranking praetor of the abbey was on her knees, weeping and yelling at Velvet and her group that was about leaving the castle. They paid no heed to her calling.

The party traveled back all the way through the sewers back into the city. Avernus opened the hatch and one by one, they exited the tunnel.

Avernus took a heavy breath and said,

"Ah fresh air, that was some night though."

After a bit of body stretching, Rokurou spoke to Velvet,

"Hey Velvet about that large daemon…"

Velvet raised her hand in indifference and answered,

"Who cares. Avernus said that it was a Griffin. Not even the crybaby exorcist seemed to know what it was so we don't need to either."

Avernus was standing in front of them, stroking his chin and thinking. He turned back to Velvet and asked, "You said something about that barrier. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes. I know that too well. There was the same kind of barrier blocking my prison cell back at Titania preventing my escape."

"I see. She didn't even know about the creature. It must be a secret experimental plan to have that kind of prison under a castle."

However, Velvet thoughts were focused on something else; killing Artorius.

"Anyway, let's head back to Tabatha. It is time to get the last piece of information to get to Artorius."

For Velvet and Avernus, the time for revenge was coming closer and closer. But Avernus's mind was occupied with another thought besides killing the savior. His plan was divided into two parts; eliminating Artorius, which to him was the easiest part and then, saving Velvet from plunging into the depth of cruelty as he knew what kind of fate waited for her at the end. A sudden start of a conversation broke him out of his reverie.

"I still can't believe that you stole a Malak from an exorcist. How did you do that Magilou?" Inquired Rokurou.

"I didn't steal him. Originally, Bienfu was my own Malak. But He betrayed his rightful mistress and ran away." Answered Magilou as she gazed maliciously towards the little Malak.

Bienfu started to sob, "Miss Magilou treated me so bad! I couldn't take it anymore." His mood immediately changed and continued, "But then I met Madam Eleanor. Living with her was like a dream! I was so happy; she was so much nicer to me. She has an elegant scent to her! And whenever she was emotional, her tears moved my heart and soul."

Avernus smirked and shook his head, "You Bienfu, are an idiot to mention this right in front of her."

An evil grin was formed on Magilou's face, accompanying her wicked gaze. She grabbed Bienfu and poked his cheek with her finger,

"Ho ho! I wonder what kind of punishment you should get tonight for what you just said…"

Bienfu just found out that his blurted opinion on the subject made things worst. His eyes were winded in dread,

"Bieeeen! The bad days are back again…!"

" _Stupid Malak_ …" Muttered Avernus.

Velvet turned to Magilou and said to her that,

"In other word, you're an exorcist."

Magilou chuckled and answered,

"That's a big nope darling. I'm a witch. Bienfu here is a sort-of enhances my magic power, like a catalyst."

Velvet looked at Avernus and said,

"I thought only exorcists could make pacts with Malakhim, Isn't that right Avernus?"

"If it was three years ago, you were totally right. But as of now with everyone being able to see Malakhim, I'm certain that a few more people with a knack for magic can now form pacts with them." Answered Avernus.

"Hah! What Avernus? Did you also make those dull rules?" Mocked Magilou.

Avernus looked up at the night sky and said, "Star of Mysteria give me strength and patience so I don't blast her into oblivion."

"Let it go you two. Holding a conversation with her is a sure way to go mad," said Rokurou.

At last, they arrived at the tavern. Velvet approached Tabatha who was waiting for them behind the bar.

"Congratulations on a job well done."

"You heard quickly." Reacted Velvet.

"There are times that with these old ears I can't hear anything at all. But for business, that's about all I'm good for."

"Don't sell yourself short. Business or not, you're still sharp and all in good shape Tabatha," said Avernus.

"Charming and humble as always." Tabatha praised him and then turned her attention to Velvet again, in her confident and mature tone of voice she said,

"Who can let go of such a courteous and aristocrat man, am I right Ms. Crowe? After all, he went through all the troubles in the world only to find you. Meeting likes of him is extremely rare these days. If it wasn't for your revenge, I would've advised you to take him afar and run away from all this. Life is too short to be a malicious vigilante, young lady."

Velvet turned away to hide her face only for a surprised Laphicet to see her flushing face for the first time.

"I… don't run away from my resolve. My intentions are clear and my life is my own to choose. I will kill Artorius no matter what." said Velvet in her controlled and low tough voice. "And nothing and no one can stop me."

"I'm sorry Tabatha but can we not talk about this please?" pleaded Avernus.

Abruptly, he heard sounds of giggling behind him. He turned and saw Eizen, Rokurou, and Magilou having naughty grins on their faces.

"I'd vouch for it, although you may have a short lifespan Avernus; She is wild and I still need help finding the captain so I advise against it," said Eizen. Even for a grim reaper couldn't control his laugh at the thought of the situation.

"I'm still oath-bound to Velvet. So I'm sorry, I can't protect you from her if anything happens." Rokurou mocked as he could barely control his laugh.

Avernus exhaled heavily and pointed his finger at them, "Being a grim reaper and a daemon swordsman won't make a difference. You two just made the list."

Eizen and Rokurou fist-bumped each other with their knuckles in victory. Avernus, still angry and feeling of being caught off guard, quickly turned back to the front to avoid further humiliation.

"What about me?!" Magilou yelled at him but Avernus simply shrugged her off.

"Pardon me Avernus. I will speak no more of this."

Velvet managed to turn her attention and thinking away from her mess of an emotional struggle and back at her original intent.

"Have you learned anything about the "key" for passing through the magic barrier?"

"Yes, the key to being able to enter the Empyrean throne is to bring four greater Malakhim with you. Only high ranking exorcists use that many Malakhims when they travel. This is the strategy the abbey came up with to prevent intruders and normal people from entering their new temple."

Avernus leaned against the counter and said,

"They definitely thought this through. Four greater Malakhim…"

Bienfu in his light orb form quickly jumped out of Magilou and transformed near Avernus. He said proudly,

"Looks can be deceiving but I'm actually a greater Malakhim."

"I already know that little Normin, you don't need to tell me."

Bienfu folded his hands together and began to jump and fly around Avernus in joy, saying,

"You do?! Oh, I knew there was something different about you mister! Your elegance reminds me of Madam Eleanor."

Magilou eyes flashed with all sorts of wicked thoughts and said,

"So you want to jump ships again ha?"

"What?! Bieeen! Of course not Miss Magilou, I would not dare to leave your side again! And he is a man after all…"

"Bienfu you little rake! You want to only perform a pact with women, aren't you?" Avernus ridiculed him.

"Why are you yelling at me?! All I did was complimenting you!"

Avernus started to laugh and said,

"You're so easy! It was worth it. However, you're the first womanizer Normin I have ever seen."

Bienfu slowly with a shameful face went back to Magilou's side.

Rokurou looked at Eizen and said in uncertainty,

"Eizen, you're a greater Malak too. Are you not?"

"Aye. That's what others told me. Although I didn't care much about the opinions of the ones who trap my kind into servitude."

"So we have Bienfu, Eizen, and Laphicet. We just need one more which…" Avernus said as he moved away from the counter and then after a brief sigh, he continued. "I'll get the fourth one, I just need to do an errand."

"What errand?" asked Velvet.

"It is a personal request. It won't take long. I need half a day probably since the distance is the only problem here."

Laphicet feeling tense and surprised said, "Am I a greater Malak?"

"Yes. Despite your physical appearance, you harbor a potential untapped power." Answered Avernus.

"Even now you're showing a lot of power already so there is no surprise." Said Rokurou.

Magilou yawned and said,

"Do I have to come too? Sounds so boring to me…"

"Come if you want. We'll keep Bienfu though." Answered Velvet.

Magilou smirked and said, "You really have no manners Velvet. Wouldn't "Please come with us Miss Magilou!" be a suitable response?"

"You know I can just steal him from you witch…" Before Velvet could finish her sentence, she noticed Laphicet slowly walking towards Magilou,

"Um… Miss Magilou… I would like it if… if you come with us… please."

Velvet, Avernus, Eizen, and Rokurou were all jolted from Laphicet's appeal. Magilou stood silent for a moment then with a smile she answered,

"In that case, I have no choice but to go and pay a visit to the Empyrean's throne with you. Watching the battle between daemon and shepherd must be so marvelous to watch."

"I have still my debt to repay so you can count on me," Rokurou said and moved closer to Laphicet. Eizen flipped his coin and joined the debate,

"Melchior will probably be there at your target's side so we still share the same goal."

"Then we're all in this together. Get some rest, discuss your plans and we will rendezvous on Zekson port tomorrow afternoon."

Velvet went to Tabatha's side and put the pass on the bar counter,

"I'm giving you back the pass. Our mutual deal is done."

Tabatha refused and she said,

"You can keep it, my dear. This token is the sign of our alliance. Call us when your need arises, The Bloodwing Butterflies will come to your aid."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Tabatha and with a skepticism tone she said,

"Allies to the ones who are planning to assassinate the world's savior? You might regret it."

"Such a mindful young lady. That little guy's influence surely had an effect on you," said Tabatha, as she looked at Laphicet.

"We might need that help you mentioned right now." Eizen pointed at the little Malak. He was laying on the table and sleeping.

Avernus moved to Laphicet's side and gently picked him up, saying,

"The time has come swiftly for the warrior to rest."

"You can use our rooms again. Make yourselves at home." Said Tabatha.

Avernus with Laphicet and Velvet moved to their room. He slowly put Laphicet on the bed and moved to the door but stopped. He turned to Velvet and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

She leaned against the wall and said, "Yes… What about you? How's your arm?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Take off your gauntlet. I need to see it for myself." She demanded.

"Oh, okay." Avernus took his gauntlet off and showed his arm. She came closer, investigating it. "It is… your wounds… it's all gone." She let out a sigh of relief.

"It would be rude to ask you to take off your coat but can I see…"

Velvet quickly answered, "I feel better now! The wound is gone. Laphicet's arte made sure of that."

"Alright…Velvet listen to me. We need to talk."

She raised her head and her eye met his piercing light green gaze. Avernus sat on the remaining bed, asking,

"You don't want to use this bed?"

She shook her head, answering,

"No. I don't use beds. Not anymore."

"Then you don't mind me sleeping here, do you?"

"Do as you wish. I don't mind."

Avernus laid on the bed and put his arm behind his head, looking at Velvet. "So, what's the plan after killing Artorius?"

"Plan?" She paused for a moment and a cold mocking smile formed on her face.

"I don't have a plan. I don't know or care if I even survive the battle."

"Tsk. Listen; When we kill him, I'm certain that most of the people in this land will come after us. There will be no place to hide. All I'm saying is that my offer still stands."

She slowly turned and looked at him, "Your offer?"

"Yes. You will come back with me to Hyland. We can bring Laphicet along, he will have no place to live here and I can feel his attachment to you. In addition, there are techniques and means to purify you back to human form. Means that I don't have here."

Velvet looked at window towards the moon, "You're daydreaming..."

"Daydreaming? You can do a lot; for one, you have talent and skills to be a leader. Didn't ever occur to you that why these many people follow you without question? Whatever you may think of yourself, your presence, determination, and getting results are the qualities of a good commander. Besides, your combat skills are equal or even surpasses many warriors that I've known."

"You're a fool Avernus… why do you care about…"

"I do care! And that's enough reason for me."

Velvet closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her voice began to stutter, quietly she said, "...I'm a daemon. I can't feel anything. All I can sense is blood, pain, despair, and hate."

Avernus let out a loud sigh. He reached under his collar and grabbed a pendant that he had hidden under it. He called to Velvet,

"Velvet… Catch." He threw it at her as soon as she raised her head. She grabbed it and inspect it from up close. It was a golden dragon symbol, the same as Avernus had on his clothes and on his staff. She noticed a button and pushed it. The necklace's front symbol opened, revealing a small painted portrait of a woman in her forties with red hair and a loving smile.

"Did I ever tell you that I was an orphan?"

Velvet slowly turned her attention back to Avernus, she noticed that his gaze was fixated on the ceiling, thinking deep.

"My step-father, the king of the Hyland, found me near a temple or to be precise, on top of an Earthpulse point. They announced that my birth was a miracle and considered me to be a gift from gods and the signs that the problems in the kingdom will soon be over. My father began to recruit the best humans and Malakhim could offer from around the country, even from around the world. Warriors, champions, fighters, scholars, mages, artists, and… nannies."

He chuckled and continued,

"Her name was Rosa. She was a Malakhim between three thousand and four thousand years old and was summoned from a very far-away community that no one knew about its existence until they announced my "Ascendance" at the Earthpulse point. My training began when I was five years old. It was tough, for a kid. Constant fighting sessions and magic training, learning about different languages, different artes. Damn those schools…"

Avernus smirked again but this time Velvet slightly smiled alongside him,

"But the best part after all those overwhelming training periods was her embrace and her smile. She used to glow with pride when I'd return from my training sessions. When I was back at the castle garden, she would read me stories from different cultures and nations. She would use different illusion artes to convert the story elements into reality."

Velvet remembered the night he used the same arte to show the castle and the city to her and Laphicet.

"The same magic you showed us your castle that night…" said Velvet.

"That's it. You remembered. Yes, she taught me how to keep conjuring minuscule versions of places, people, and animals."

Avernus tone began to change. The anger started to take over his voice.

"But when I got older, I became selfish and prideful. All those talks of savior and god among men from my father and his circle of warlock praetors turned my attention away from her. I was always outside, fighting, killing, celebrating with my friends and… forgetting about the only person that cared about me. Those times that I returned to her, I always complained about everything and she would always listen to my whining and nonsense blabbering and gave me courage in return. I never showed the love she deserved."

His voice slowly began to show the signs of breaking down. Avernus continued,

"By the time I was given the full authority over the warlock circle, she was dismissed back to her community. Rosa would send some letters from time to time, asking me how I was doing. She was concerned and all I did was replying to her two or four letters at best with minimum explanation."

Velvet noticed that a tear began to fall from the corner of his eyes,

"Five years ago, they brought me the news that the community was hit by a horde of daemons. I rode through the kingdom to get there but… there was nothing left. I knew that she didn't make it, I couldn't feel her presence anymore. There was nobody to mourn, nothing. Just a memory and a lifetime of regret. For the next year after, I abandoned my duty and hunted the horde to the last remaining daemon. I slaughtered, killed and left a trail of destruction across the country."

His broken voice turned into his neutral and disciplined usual tone,

"She never wanted this for me. She taught me to love, she taught me kindness but instead I pursued glory and fame. I forgot what mattered the most and what was real until I lost it. No matter how many daemons fell, no matter how much blood I spilled or how much I screamed into the night, I couldn't have her back. In the end, I was neither a savior nor an inspiration to anyone."

He suddenly turned to Velvet,

"So yes, I'm no stranger to vengeance. Don't get me wrong you will feel better at the end but it won't last for an hour. Nevertheless, I'm fully committed to taking him down. What matters is how you live the rest of your life. Your brother wanted you to be happy. I'm sure Celica would want that too. Besides, I'm still alive and good on my promise to take you there. The best revenge against the world is to live."

He smiled and said,

"Choose, Velvet. Have a purpose higher than killing a crazed man. You are a good person. Don't let anything change that."

Avernus closed his eyes and went silent. Velvet slowly began to walk towards him. She kept the pendant close to her chest, clenching it in her hand. She came beside his bed saying, "You can keep your offer to yourself."

She waited for an answer but he laid there on the bed, silent. She stooped over him and noticed that he already fell asleep.

" _Avernus you little baby boy."_

Velvet thought of the time Avernus was sick back in their house. She stayed awake for two hours, trying everything in the book to reduce the fever. she sat there beside the bed and watched him for the rest of the night until his fever was gone. Her feelings apart from trying to help at that time were unattended. She knew that there was something but she didn't know how to deal with it. This time was no different and by no means easy to understand than before. The conflicts between getting her revenge and accepting someone else in her life was the feat she, the lady daemon couldn't figure out.

Magilou quietly entered the room. Seeing Velvet watching Avernus, she slowly came to her side saying,  
"You know Velvet, you can blink once in a while and he will still be here."

Velvet unfazed, she slowly turned to her and with a threatening stare she said,

"I have been teased enough for one night Magilou. What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Magilou began to stretch her body,

"Nothing, just taking a break from my punishment session."

Bienfu cried from the other room,

"My poor bruised body!"

Velvet immediately said,

"You better not kill our key."

"Look who's talking! Better not eat your own precious key Velvet! Avernus is also here so consider eating him instead. After all, you took a bit out of his flesh before, have you not? Might as well finish your meal sweetie." Magilou responded.

Velvet suddenly remembered his "taste". Fortunately for them, she was full for the night.

"Or I might eat a meddlesome witch for the midnight snack, how's about that?"

Magilou grinned,

"Oh, you take thing so seriously." She then looked at Avernus,

"Your act was kind of creepy, watching him sleep. But… yes, I understand now, rugged good looks, manly shoulders and eyes like silver lighting."

Velvet death glares were focused on Magilou. She slowly walked out of the room, having maintained her wicked smile.

Avernus began to faintly speak in his sleep,

" _Your… hair… eyes… "_

Velvet shook her head, trying to clear it from the amount of emotional excitement she had received. She didn't know how to respond or how to react. Her inexperienced nature forced her to step back once more, escaping her unanswered desires and back to the dimension of the so-called reason. All she could do was to sit there and watch him until sleep took over her.

Morning came. Velvet opened her eyes and raised her head. She checked the room and saw Laphicet still asleep but Avernus was gone. The pendant was still with her, holding it firmly. She stood up and put it in her back pocket.

Laphicet suddenly opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed,

"I'm sorry… I was very sleepy yesterday." Laphicet quickly apologized.

To his surprise, Velvet acted normal,

"Did you sleep well Laphicet? There is nothing wrong with being hungry or sleepy. No need to be embarrassed about it. Even Avernus fell asleep last night."

"Velvet… are you okay? You were hurt last night." Asked Laphicet.

"I'm fine. It was nothing. I can't be stopped by such minor setbacks if I want to kill the Shepherd and have my revenge."

Velvet opened the door and nodded at Laphicet,

"Well, I think the others have gone ahead to port Zekson. Let's join them."

At Zekson, the rest of the group was discussing plans and strategies for scouting different Islands. For fast and quick communication, the pirates used Sylphjays. Those birds were the only guaranteed way to carry new orders and letters to their destination.

Magilou saw Velvet and Laphicet approaching and called them,

"Hey! You two! Come over here, quick."

"What is it Magilou?" asked Velvet.

"We're going to use two new Sylphjays that just are old enough to carry out their missions."

Eizen finished writing some orders on a paper and placed it on a small cylinder which was attached to one of the birds.

"This one is for getting a new order to the scout ship. We're going to send the next one to Avernus. He specifically requested to send one to him to see them in action and to show him how effective they are." Eizen then handed the pen and paper to Velvet,

"Write something Velvet."

Velvet's cheek began to blush,

"I… I can't write…"

"I can!" said Laphicet.

"Um… Okay. Let me think…"

Avernus's task was to find and check a small village community that belonged to an architect and his family. The place was somewhere between Aldina plains and Gallas lake, on top of a hill. Avernus and his Malak, Tiamat were already at Gallas lake and en route to Aldina plains.

"I would have thought saving people from the daemons would have involved less walking and more killing," complained Avernus.

"Getting tired Avernus? Maybe you should consider summoning the Dreamshadow."

"Well I thought about it but it will attract a lot of unwanted attention. These people should use horses…"

Avernus saw a messenger bird approaching, flying towards them.

"Ah, there it is. One of the new recruits."

The Sylphjay landed on his shoulder. He opened the small cylinder and took out the small rolled piece of paper.

"Okay, let's see what's happening while I'm gone…"

Tiamat put her hands on her hips and smirked,

"If we're lucky, that dysfunctional team would've already broken apart."

"Do you hate them that much?"

"No. I don't hate them Avernus. I can't hate those who are beneath me. I only feel pity for them." Tiamat answered.

"Pride… That's my line you stole. Okay, let's see…Hmm… What…" Avernus frowned and simultaneously narrowed his eyes at the sheet of paper.

"What is it?"

" **You forgot your pendant**." Avernus flipped the paper, looking for more. But there was none.

"Was that from Velvet? Did you forget to pick up your pendant? You would never go anywhere without it." said Tiamat.

"I didn't forget to pick it up. Velvet was holding it and she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up…"

Avernus quickly took out his pen and wrote something short in return. The Sylphjay took off with a new message in tow.

"Now that's settled, what are we looking for?" asked Tiamat.

"It is the same daemon from before. Locals call it "The Blackout". If it's in the area, people's vision will be affected. In other words, they'll slowly go blind. Although some escaped and reported that the rest would be transformed into large black crystals. The abbey's exorcists would come after and collect them so we don't have a sample to check." Avernus explained.

"Black crystals usually tie to high-quality stored malevolence. If a daemon could perform such a gathering procedure, it means that it's artificially enhanced by someone or something."

Soon, the cliff came into the view. Avernus pointed out to the upward road,

"We've arrived. Stay sharp and we will make it quick."

Back at the Zekson port, the Sylphjay arrived and landed on Velvet's shoulder. She opened it and began to read the message. Eizen quickly moved to her side and snatched it out of her hands. Rokurou and Magilou had also joined him.

"Alright! the time has come. Let's see…" all three of them focused on messages.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" said Velvet.

After a few seconds, the faces of Eizen and Rokurou froze. They frowned, scowled and squint. But Magilou screamed in victory.

"YES! I WON! The true and powerful all-knowing greatest witch that ever lived finally stands triumphant over these puny creatures!"

Eizen slowly and trying to control his anger, read the whole letter.

" ** _You forgot your pendant. Okay, don't lose it_**."

Eizen, angry with a much more sulking, looked at Velvet and said,

What the hell is wrong with you two?! It's because of the work these birds do for us that we're able to stay one step ahead of the Abbey. And you two wasted two runs just to send nonsense to each other?!"

Magilou tapped Eizen shoulder and mockingly said,

"You're just angry that you lost the bet. Now 50 gald, pay up."

Rokurou groaned in frustration and said,

"I hear grilled sylphjay goes pretty well with a nice glass of alcohol..."

Velvet clenched her fist and threatened, "Tell me what is happening or I will devour all three of you in one swoop!"

Magilou chuckled and answered,

"When Avernus asked Eizen to send a sylphjay to him for field testing, we came up with a bet; Eizen and Rokurou said that you two would probably exchange some heartwarming juvenile love notes but I said that you're too tense and heartless to even understand the concept of it."

Velvet put her hand on her head, rubbing it,

"Did he say something about us? You people are impossible. Ugh... I'm going to kill him!"

Back at the village entrance, Avernus and Tiamat already finished scouting the area. There were no signs of a living creature outside the gates.

Avernus prepared his staff and Tiamat's hands began to glow and charged with magic. The whole village was a single line road with a set of houses built along each lane. In the distance, there was a large mansion on the top of the hill.

"We'll start from the first house on the left. Then clearing each one until we reach the top mansion." Ordered Avernus.

Tiamat nodded and they began to swiftly storm each house. The first two houses were empty, but in the third one, they found two unconscious villagers stuck on to the walls and were surrounded by glass like cages. Avernus put his hands on the first one and closed his eyes, checking for any signs of life.

"They're alive! Come on help me break the crystal!" Avernus yelled. With the help of Tiamat's magic, they managed to break the cages and free the villagers. One was a father and the other was his daughter. The man was still unconscious but the girl woke up. She screamed and ran towards the wall, crying.

"No! Let me go! Where is my mom?! Mom! Where are you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Avernus.

Tiamat walked to her side and checked her wet and crying face.

"She is under the influence of the daemon's spell. She can't see us." Tiamat observed and looked at Avernus. "I think your purifying flame will dispel the effects."

Avernus came to their side and cast the silver flame arte at the girl. Her cries ceased and after a few seconds, she began to check her surroundings.

"Where am I? What is happening?"

"We have come to help. You were under the influence of a daemon." Avernus explained.

"A daemon? But..."

"Tell us what happened girl." inquired Tiamat.

"I... am not sure. Suddenly, everything went to black and I saw my mother..." she answered.

"We only found your father I think, but we didn't saw your mother."

"She died a long time ago. Killed when she tried to protect me from a group of wolves."

"I see..." said Tiamat.

Avernus looked at Tiamat, waiting for an explanation.

"The daemon is using "despair" to disorient and trap people and extract malevolence through the crystal cocoons," Tiamat told Avernus.

"Then we will need to move fast and free as many people as we can." He then told the girl, "Stay with your father, don't come out or show yourself, do you understand?"

The girl nodded in acknowledgment. Avernus and Tiamat moved to the other houses, freeing more people from the crystals and directing them to go to the first set of houses.

After advancing towards the middle of the village, they saw a tall shadowy dark figure standing on a rooftop. Gazing at them with its three red eyes.

"That's the daemon," said Avernus. Tiamat began to conjure a set of blue glowing large swords in mid-air rotating in a circular fashion.

" **Omega Barrage** " The swords were shot towards the daemon and hit the rooftop. The house exploded and destroyed it in a white blast.

"Did you kill it?" asked Avernus. Tiamat slowly shook her head and pointed at the middle of the road. They saw a large group of very thin looking shadow humanoids staring at them.

"SHADES!" Avernus shouted as they stormed their position. He looked at Tiamat and said,

"You go on the rooftops and cover me from the above. We'll try to clear a path to the mansion!"

Tiamat flew and Avernus released his staff. Dreamshadow began to levitate in mid-air.

"It's a three-man job now. BLAZING WHIPS" The two long fiery whips began to conjure from his arms and then, he started charging the shades along with Tiamat raining magic attacks from the top and Dreamshadow shooting bolts of lightning from behind.

At the Zekson port, the debate was already over. Rokurou noticed that Laphicet is once again, adrift in his thoughts,

"What is it Laphicet? You seem lost."

Laphicet slowly began to talk,

"Rokurou is a daemon swordsman, Eizen is a reaper Malak, Magilou is a weird witch, Avernus is a master sorcerer..." He looked at his hands and continued, "I wonder what I am..."

Rokurou began to stroke his chin,

"Oh, a philosophical question..."

Magilou as usual with a smile said,

"Since your teacher isn't here I'll answer you; You're Velvet's tool and emergency meal."

Sadness and uncertainty filled Laphicet,

"Lady Teresa also called me a tool..."

Eizen smirked and added,

"I see. You're starting to wonder what your purpose is in the world."

Rokurou cut Eizen and said,

"Let me answer that one; The choice is yours."

Laphicet eyes flashed and widened. He wondered,

"What does that mean?"

"You can choose it yourself. Be whatever you want," said Rokurou.

"That's the meaning of living. The rudder is yours to steer," said Eizen.

Magilou moved to Laphicet's side and put her hands on his shoulders,

"Be careful boy. Those are the words of a reaper and a daemon."

"I hear there is a wicked witch in the mix too." mocked Eizen.

Laphicet was still lost but he was happy,

"Thank you, everyone..."

At the village, Avernus was fiercely cutting and slashing his way through the shades. His whips tore through the horde and disintegrated a large group of them but they kept coming one after another with no end to their numbers.

"They just keep coming! I don't know how much longer I can hold. We barely moved up!" panted and shouted Avernus.

"I can't see the daemon. But I can sense there are some fully activated crystals in those houses." Tiamat stated.

"Go ahead and destroy those crystals. We can't risk the lives of the people in the lower village. We must cut the feeding line to these shades."

Tiamat disappeared and moved into the remaining houses. She began to destroy the already filled crystals, clearing the malevolence that was stored in them. Avernus noticed a reduction in their numbers. He pushed on along the floating Dreamshadow as they mowed down the remaining shade creatures.

Tiamat reappeared on the outside, seeing only Avernus standing there with no more enemies in sight.

"You fought well Avernus. Taking on that amount of daemons like that. It is a shame that no one was here to witness this. Your friends might learn a thing or two."

Avernus gasped as he caught the Dreamshadow, he answered,

"There is nothing to learn Ti. The daemon must be in the mansion. I can sense its vile presence."

They both cautiously entered the manor. The inside of the building was decorated with different statues and miniature mock-ups of castles and buildings.

"An architect's house. That's what I always expected, small little houses."

"You're still a child Avernus."

"Don't tell me you don't like them. These are so tiny!"

"Your world is tiny when I soar through the skies from above. In my dragon form."

"Then morph into it and spare us a headache. Destroy everything and everyone so we can go home."

Tiamat stared blankly at Avernus.

"Oh, my bad I forgot. You can't do it anymore. You need some poor bastard to sacrifice his soul for you to fully regain your power. My apologies."

The duo suddenly heard a muffled sound from the main hall. They rushed and saw three crystals with people still trapped in them. The man in the middle one was still awake, calling for help. They managed to break the glass cages and free them. The man wore a high-quality outfit with an artist hat. Avernus identified him to be the architect.

"Get out of here. We will deal with the daemon."

"Bloodwings sent you young man?" The architect asked.

Avernus nodded and said,

"Yes. They sent me to track this "Blackout" monster. Why are you asking?"

"You must know this. The Abbey. They sent an unknown and unmarked crate to the village. We opened it and then you can see the aftermath." The architect explained.

"Well, I had my suspicions. This made it clear that Artorius and his cronies won't cross any line to get to whatever they want. Architect, get your family and go outside. We will handle it..."

Suddenly Tiamat shouted,

"WATCH OUT."

The daemon pounced from the ceiling and attacked the group. It smashed in the middle of them, throwing Tiamat, architect and his family towards the door and Avernus to the other side. Avernus stood up and notice a purple barrier was engulfing the house. He quickly used a wind arte to push Tiamat and other people out of the house before they got trapped.

The Blackout turned to him and whispered,

" _Dead...Thing... I... Sense...You... Murderer... Killer_."

Tiamat began to check the shield for weaknesses. Avernus shouted,

"Come on Ti. This thing is crazy."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have thrown me out with the humans."

"I swear I aimed for them but you were caught in the middle."

Blackout transformer his arms into two large and long dark blades,

" _You... Hallow... Empty... Shell... Come... And...Die... For...Last...Time_."

Avernus conjured a spirit blade on his left hand and readied himself for the onslaught,

"Then bring it on!"

Back at the port, the hour of sunset was fast approaching. Everyone was scattered and spending their free time alone or hanging out with their mates and friends. Velvet saw Laphicet sitting alone near the pier, eating an apple. She went to his side. Laphicet saw Velvet approaching,

"Here you can have this one Velvet."

"No, thanks. I won't be able to taste it anyway."

He quickly remembered the fact about Velvet's condition and decided not to eat his own apple anymore. She sat there beside him, looking at his compass that was placed on a nearby crate,

"You sure like the sea," said Velvet.

Laphicet raised his head and answered,

"I'm afraid of the sea. The sharks, huge waves with all the strange fishes. But at the same time, it's huge. I feel the excitement when I think about what might be over the horizon."

Velvet remembered something. She looked over the horizon and said,

"My brother loved the sea too."

"Really? Your brother?"

"Most of the time he would sit on the cliff side. Just staring at the sea. I told him he'd catch a cold in the ocean wind, but like always, he never listened to a word I said. Your way of looking at the world is so much like his."

Velvet climbed down from the crate and walked towards the pier,

"Then one day, Avernus came. He promised to take him... no, he promised to take us both to the sea. He was so happy. I wish we could have traveled together as he wanted."

For a moment, there was total silence. She remembered what Avernus said to her last night,

" _Choose, Velvet."_

Her eyes glittered, she looked at Benwick that was standing near the Van Eltia.

"I know what to do..." she muttered to herself. Velvet looked at Laphicet and said,

"It will be dangerous from now on. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You have no reason to follow me any longer."

Laphicet surprised, raised his arms and looked at them. He clenched his small fists and answered to her with confidence,

"The rudder of my life is mine to steer. So... I will follow you Velvet!"

"I see..." Velvet quietly said and went to Benwick's side.

"Hey. Can you write something for me? I also need a Sylphjay to send it as well." asked Velvet. Benwick nodded and said,

"Sure. What do you want me to write?"

At the mansion, Avernus was fighting fiercely against the Blackout. The shouts of artes along with sounds of fire and blasts echoed through the halls. The daemon kept attacking with his dual cleave like blades and Avernus was dodging and countering each one. The blackout began to teleport around the house and pounced at him from all sides. He defended himself from each warp by blocking each slash at the last second. After a few more hits, one of the attacks landed and Dreamshadow was thrown out of his hand.

The daemon jumped for a final blow but Avernus conjured another spirit blade and blocked its attack. The ground crack beneath his feet as Blackout pushed using his dual blade hands. With his full attention and force on Avernus, He called to the Dreamshadow and it flew back to his side, stabbing the monster's back.

The daemon shrieked in pain and Avernus used this window of opportunity to slice off both of its arms, but then it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Where did that piece of shit go?" Avernus gasped for air as he checked the area for the daemon. Suddenly, his visions went blurry and soon the darkness fell over him. Whispers and demonic voices filled his head. He proceeded to use his artes but the techniques and words escaped him. All he could remember was his failures and tragedies.

"Damn it I can't think..."

He then saw his father in the darkness,

"You are a colossal failure of a son! I should have left you for dead!"

He shook his head to clear the visions but then the voices grew louder. He turned and saw Velvet, screaming at him,

"I hate you Avernus! You left me and my brother to die! I lost my life because of you."

"GOD DAMN YOU ASSHOLE... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He turned to the other side and saw Rosa,

"Rosa... why..."

"You disappointed me, son. I always thought you to be noble. But you are nothing but a heartless murderer."

Avernus eyes filled with anger. He gritted his teeth and screamed,

"Silver Flame!" finally managing to focus his mind. The area glowed with the silver light and his vision cleared. Rosa cried and turned into the daemon. Avernus ran towards it and shouldered the daemon to the ground, jumping on top of it.

"My mother always loved me. Even when I failed her, she still loved me. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER USED HER MEMORY AGAINST ME. NEVER, YOU BASTARD!" Avernus shouted and yelled as he punched and smashed the daemons head. He screamed and screamed and continued to slam until nothing left, except for a broken floor with a large hole where the head was supposed to be.

Avernus snapped out of his rage and then, the headless body began to disappear into nothingness. The ward was gone and Tiamat with the architect ran into the mansion. Avernus bruised and bloodied, turned to them.

"It's... dead."


	14. The First Strike

Avernus stood up and slowly walked towards one of the undamaged but knocked over chairs. He flipped it back and sat on it. Avernus immediately brought out his notebook out of his satchel and began writing. Tiamat went to his side, summoned a white glowing cloth and started to gently clean his face from the blood of the daemon.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Avernus was focused, oblivious to the Tiamat's attempts to clean his face. He started to speak very fast,

"I need to take notes from our encounter. That thing was unlike anything that I've ever fought throughout all these years. If the Abbey can produce such…"

Tiamat bend over him and held his face, raising it to meet her gaze,

"You're hurt. Stop writing and let me heal you."

He waited for a few moments, staring into Tiamat's eyes, then nodded, closing his notebook and letting out a loud sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Tiamat began casting her healing arte. His wounds began to disappear one after another. Avernus looked at the entrance of the mansion and saw the surviving members of the architect's family and the remaining villagers standing there, looking at him.

He managed to slightly smile for them but then his thoughts came back; The psychological pressures he endured, his failures and screams of Velvet gnawed at his soul. He began to blink and turn his head to the other side. He looked at the damaged caused by his fight with the daemon; A lot of walls were destroyed and debris had filled the area. Many mock-ups and stands were in ruins. The house was brimming with the smell of burning wood. The architect's wife began to open all windows to let out the scent.

Avernus called his staff and it flew right back into his hand.

"Come on Ti, let's go. We've wasted enough time."

Architect ran to him and asked, "Wait, young man. I… We want to know your name."

Avernus shook his head, "I'm just a…"

"His name is Avernus. Avernus Diphda," said Tiamat.

The architect slightly bowed in respect,

"We will not forget your kindness, sir."

"Don't mention it. Apparently, it's the only thing I'm good at."

Avernus and Tiamat walked amidst the rubble towards the exit, but some untouched and undamaged mock-up caught his attention; A city built on water or it seemed to be a lake. Avernus moved to the stand and blew the dust off from it.

"Is that a city built on water?"

The architect rushed towards them and said,

"Yes! I call it the Aquapolis, my dream project. But I have yet to find a location, funding, and manpower to do it. The empire wanted a refreshing idea for a city but now with the Abbey running the show and with the current event, however, I'm not sure about it anymore."

Avernus grinned and said,

"The land that I came from has both the knowledge, the manpower, and the resources to support and build such projects. Don't lose your sight and maybe someday, You and I can make that a reality."

The architect bowed again,

"Thank you a thousand times good sir! You saved me and my family and gave me hope for the future. May your path always be glorious."

Avernus nodded and went to the exit door and joined Tiamat.

"Make haste. We're going to be late, Tia."

"It is so interesting when you're still thinking about building a city Avernus."

"What's wrong about having new ideas. Towns on lands are so yesterday. If someday Hyland needs a second capital, it should be something different and refreshing."

"Part of you still lives as a child." Tiamat mocked.

At the Zekson port, a frightened Benwick slowly gave Velvet a folded small sheet of paper. She put in the cylinder and looked in the eyes of the messenger Sylphjay. The bird took off and flew to its destination. Velvet closed her eyes, sighed, and muttered something. She then brought out Avernus's pendant and gave it to Benwick,

"You breathe a single word about the letter to anyone and I'll eat you, slowly. And don't forget to give this pendant to him." threatened Velvet.

"Yes, ma'am! I… I totally forgot already!"

"Good."

One of the pirates shouted, "Hey! The scouts are back!"

Benwick quickly ran to meet the search team that Eizen sent out to investigate the area around the barrier,

Velvet and the others began to gather around Eizen and Benwick,

Eizen was tense and furious, he said,

"The scouts say that he was using a pendulum as a weapon?"

"Aye first mate. And he blasted all the exorcist inspectors! If that's the case, I think he'd be a match for even the captain." Benwick answered.

"Then I'll look into this myself." Said Eizen and quickly strode out of the Zekson gates.

Velvet looked at Rokurou and asked,

"What is going on?"

"The exorcist's inspection team was attacked by a Malak armed with a pendulum type weapon."

"Why is this important anyway?" asked Velvet.

Benwick, still nervous, answered her,

"Because it's the same type of weapon that was found at the place the captain was last seen."

"So you think that Malak is the one who took the captain?"

"We're not sure but this can't be a coincidence."

Velvet and the rest paused for a moment. After a few seconds of thinking, Velvet said,

"If the Aifread is in the custody of the Abbey, why would one of the attacks their own forces?"

Magilou began to walk around in a circle, she said,

"What will you do? Wait for Avernus or go after this key?"

"Avernus already sent a message. He said that he couldn't find a fourth Malakhim. We should go and find him before he could run off." Velvet lied. Benwick began to sweat but she gave him a threatening stare, prompting him to acknowledge Velvet's claim,

"Yeah… She is right. We got the message about a …few minutes ago…"

Skepticism was apparent in Rokurou and Magilou's faces, the witch said,

"Well, it seems we should not take things for granted. Sometimes people aren't that much resourceful all the time."

"Enough, we're going after him. If they're already in disarray, causing more confusion will benefit us." declared Velvet.

With that, the group went to the location. At the checkpoint they saw Eizen fighting someone; He used a pendulum in each hand and performed whip-like and unpredictable attack patterns using them. Eizen dodged each assault and then darted at him, trying to punch the Malak but he eluded the blows. The Malak laughed and said,

"You're good, whoever you are."

Eizen coldly answered,

"I was told the soldiers doing inspections have been attacked by someone using a pendulum. So I came here to check. It seems to be true. I'm Eizen, The reaper, and Aifread's first mate."

Malak's eyes widened in excitement,

"Oh, a friend of Aifread's. This will be fun!"

Eizen gritted his teeth and began to mount another attack,

"So you are the one who took captain from us!"

"That's the spirit buddy! Come and get it!"

Velvet loudly yelled,

"Eizen, that's enough."

Both Malak turned their attention to her. She said,

"He is a Malak and he is against the Abbey. If we work together, we can neutralize the barrier."

The Malak sneered and talked,

"Don't come up with theories and peacemaking bullshit in the middle of a fight, woman."

Eizen raised his fist and clenched it, saying,

"This is my own business. I'm settling this my way. Right here, right now!"

" **DO NOT INTERRUPT**." Both yelled at Velvet at the same time.

She exhaled and coldly told them, "I see… You two can play your game but, I will settle this in my own way as well." She took her fighting stance and continued, "I'll beat you both until you're helpless, then drag your powerless bodies to the barrier and open it myself!"

Rokurou shook his head and complained,

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"Oh be silent and help Velvet. Otherwise, she'll have our head." Magilou replied.

Velvet dashed first towards Eizen. He prepared to punch her and as soon as she got near him, he launched his attack. Velvet docked and he missed. Velvet's left arm transformed. She clenched it and hit him hard in the stomach. Eizen dropped to his knees from the pain.

The other Malak flung his pendulums at her. She masterfully evaded, jumped in mid-air and quickly delivered a  **Rising Falcon**  kick on to him. The Malak was tossed across the fence and hit the ground, sliding for a meter or two.

Both of them groaned in pain and decided not to follow their dispute anymore. The Malak started to laugh and slowly managed to stand up,

"Haha, you didn't even break a sweat. You're an interesting one, lady."

Velvet's arm reverted back to normal and said,

"I should have just done this from the start. You two could've saved a lot of trouble if you'd listen to me."

The other Malak walked to the barrier and slammed it a few times,

"So what's your plan after you've opened this barrier?"

Velvet in a chill tone answered,

"Kill the Shepherd."

"Wow, that's a new one! Alright, you won the fight. What do you want me to do?"

Bienfu appeared from his orb. Magilou clapped her hands and said,

"Everyone line up before the barrier, especially you, my glorious little Malak!"

The four of them stood in front of the barrier. Laphicet put both of his hands on the barrier and it instantly vaporized. Eizen was shocked and Magilou, eyes narrowed, began to wonder what had happened. Velvet also noticed this.

" _The barrier vanished so quickly. I seemed to me that only Laphicet touched it_."

The Malak turned back and started to walk away and said,

"I really want to see the panic on their faces. The rest is up to you now. Have fun storming the castle."

Eizen suddenly yelled at him,

"Wait! We're not done yet. I still have some questions for you."

The Malak stopped and answered,

"Let's stop this for now Eizen. If we keep at it, one of us will end up dead. I'm Zaveid the whirlwind and nothing more than a fighter."

Zaveid moved away from them. Velvet turned to Eizen and said,

"I won't stop you if you want to go after him, the barrier is down anyway."

Eizen shook his head and said,

"No, I will come with you. Melchior might be at the temple and he's my surest connection to Aifread whereabouts. I will settle things with Zaveid later."

Eizen began to move his head around, looking for someone.

"Where is Avernus?"

"He sent a message that he couldn't make it in time. He asked us to move forward and go to the temple. He will join us afterward." answered Velvet.

Magilou crossed her arms and said,

"I thought he only said that he couldn't find a fourth Malak."

"No, there was more written in the letter. I decided this is the best time to mention it."

After Velvet answered Magilou, she walked past the barrier point. Laphicet and Rokurou followed her but Magilou and Eizen stood there. She turned back and shouted,

"Be quick or you'll be left behind!"

Magilou and Eizen looked at each other and after exchanging some doubtful glances, they joined the rest of the group.

At the temple, the savior of the world, lord shepherd Artorius was mediating. The main door opened and praetor exorcist, Eleanor Hume entered. Artorius calmly declared,

"I thought I ordered no one to enter."

Eleanor became nervous. She said,

"Forgive my intrusion. But there was an incident at the royal villa in Loegres."

Artorius quickly cut her short and asked,

"Where are your Malakhim?"

"They were… consumed by the left hand of a daemon." She hastily answered.

"Velvet…"

"What? Do you know her?!"

"She is my former student. So she already bested Oscar, Teresa, and now, you Eleanor."

"Please, I insist that you grant me new Malakhim. I pledge myself to destroy that daemon!"

"Right now Eleanor, you are overcome with emotion. Will you fight a daemon with your hatred? She even broke the resolve of even an exemplary disciple like you."'

After the conversation, the shepherd stood silent. Eleanor knew that she wouldn't be allowed to get new Malakhim. Her head got cleared and she remembered the monster from the villa. She asked,

"My lord, there was an enormous daemon held captive at the villa. Why such a monstrous thing is held in the capital?!"

"That place is forbidden to all but legates." He paused for a moment and then asked her, "Why do you think that birds fly, Eleanor?"

At first, she was surprised, thinking it to be a jest. But after a long silence, she decided to come up with an answer,

"It is so they can hunt and catch prey…"

Artorius lowered his head and quietly sighed in disappointment, saying,

"You are dismissed, Eleanor. The knowledge is not for you."

She wondered in confusion but decided to follow his command and leave the room.

" _Velvet is coming. The ties that bind us must be severed at last_." The shepherd muttered to himself. Little did he know what destiny had in store for him, for Velvet, and for Avernus.

At the end of the Gallas Lake, Avernus and his Malak were near the capital. He noticed a messenger bird approaching them.

"Ah, another Sylphjay. They must have been tired of waiting or, they're worried about me. Who knows." said Avernus,

"Dream on prince Diphda. Nobody among this misfit group cares about your well-being."

Avernus opened the tiny cylinder and exhaled heavily,

"Hah, this is a long letter… even the handwriting is different…"

His eyes gradually widened as he read through it. The letter read,

_Avernus,_

_I thought about what you said to me last night. I decided I would follow your advice and I finally chose. I would tell you in person, but somehow, I can't bring myself to. I don't want to have to see the damn look on your face. When you first came to our village, I thought you were just another idiot city boy who got lost. You proved me wrong. During those days, my life seemed to brighten up a bit. I was happier, and I think Laphicet was happy too. The hunt, the little adventure we had together, the promises. I can't forget any of them. I might have fibbed when I said all I ever thought about during my imprisonment was killing Artorius. Among my fond memories of my brother and sister, little memories of our time appeared here and there. After Arthur, I thought you were the only man I could trust. Right now, there is no one other than you. On that night, I lost my brother and I thought you were lost too. When you appeared at Vortigern, I couldn't believe that you were still here. I couldn't trust my luck, but still, you came through to me. At the tavern, you tried to satiate my hunger, and when you collapsed, I thought I had killed you. Who knows what kind of plan you have when we reach Artorius, but I bet I won't like it. I might actually lose you this time, for good. There is far more I might have done for you, had this been at a better time and we were better people. So I chose, you. I want you to live. This isn't your fight, it wasn't yours, to begin with. You are a normal person, why should you be next to me, a daemon? I know you mean well but there's nothing you can do to help me, Avernus. It isn't worth trying. If you stick with me, you will be in danger. I would hate myself if any more happened to you because of me. This could've been easier. I let myself get close but I should've known better. Even so, I still don't have any regrets. We should part ways now._

_You face your own destiny, and I'll face my fate._

_Goodbye, you damn fool._

_-Velvet_

Avernus nearly crumpled the letter in anger, but he folded it and put in his satchel. Without describing too much he nearly yelled at Tiamat,

"We must go. Now."

"huh? What happened? What was in the letter?" Tiamat asked as they began to run.

"Velvet is going to attack the Empyrean Throne without me." His voice was emotionless and focused.

"Why? What did she write?" she asked but he didn't respond. Tiamat grabbed his arm and they both stopped. She stared Avernus in his eyes, repeating her question,

"Tell me, what was in that letter?"

He maintained his neutral and cold look, trying his best to control the anger that was built up from reading the letter. He responded,

"I already told you. Velvet is going to assault the Empyrean throne. She doesn't want me to get involved."

"Then we let them."

"What? Are you out of your goddamn mind? She is going to get herself killed!" Avernus protested.

"That's the point. They will either kill him or weaken him enough to force him to draw out his trump card and amidst the confusion, we will strike when nobody expects us. They don't know that you're alive. We cannot afford to lose this opportunity." Tiamat explained.

Avernus brows knotted, the wrinkles began to form on his forehead. His tone became aggressive.

"Then you don't understand the reason behind my efforts and behind my motivation. If she dies, then all of this means nothing."

Tiamat suddenly released his arm, shaking her head slowly while maintaining eye contact,

"Then my suspicions were true. You're the one who lost his mind over a peasant girl. She is a nobody who won't be missed when she's gone. She is a daemon; it might be merciful to just let her die."

"Silence! You will follow my orders or else I will force you to do so." His voice raised to the same levels of shouting.

"You are insane. You are not the same person I remember."

Avernus suddenly yelled in anger, "Shepherd Avernus died the day he failed the one person that mattered to him! He died when even after all he did, after all he sacrificed, his own people didn't want him! They called me a monster, Tia. I killed and let my soul wither away in the abyss for my people so they could live in peace. But still, it didn't matter to anybody in the end."

His voice became calm but still decisive,

"Do you remember the day that I became your sword and vessel? I accepted the curse to be scorned by others and wrought with despair. I made agonizing decisions to protect my land and my people from the daemons, rebels, and criminals. Nothing could have prepared me for this lonely battle. Being a shepherd is not a gift. It is a curse."

Tiamat still staring into his eyes, stood silent. Avernus turned back towards the road, saying,

"This time, I'm doing it for myself. Not for an empire, not for any group, and not for an ideal. This is for me and myself alone. I made an oath to take down Artorius and that's it!"

"That was seven years ago. I didn't know you or your worth but… I changed my mind after I saw your potential. After I understand what you're capable of. I wanted you to stand by my side as an equal. You did what was expected of you. If this will give you the peace you desire, then I will follow you." Tia serenely spoke to him.

Without exchanging any more words, Avernus and Tiamat rushed towards the Empyrean throne.

Velvet and the rest of the group made their way to the main gate of the temple. Velvet moved forward to open the door. Eizen called out to her,

"Velvet, wait. Why are we going in without Avernus?"

Velvet stopped and slowly turned to him, saying,

"He will not come to this place."

"What?!"

"I lied. I told him not to follow us."

Rokurou put his hand on his face, sighing, "Why Velvet? We could've used his help, his artes. He practically was our surest way to win!"

"No. It's not his fight and this matter is of no concern to him. I can take out Artorius myself." Velvet declared.

"How are you supposed to do that?" asked Eizen.

"And what his method of fighting?" Rokurou also brought up his own question.

"He wields a long sword in his left hand. And he once had a Malak named Seres who used fire as her affinity but I killed her."

"So he tethered a new Malak called Innominat to use in her place?" Eizen wondered.

"As far as I know, yes. But I can't imagine a new Malak will synchronize with him as well as Seres did."

Magilou sneered at Velvet and said,

"It must so delightful when you're optimistic."

"If I'm wrong about this, that's where all of you come in. The four of you will weaken his tie to the Malak. Then I'll claw and bite at it again and again until Artorius becomes nothing more than a mere human."

Rokurou crossed his arms and asked,

"But how will get close to him in the first place?"

Velvet turned her eyes towards Laphicet,

"I'll use Laphicet's artes. He will wound me. He will burn me. And I will keep attacking. Your job is to keep healing me so that I can stay on my feet."

Rokurou slowly nodded at the idea,

"A suicidal attack might catch him off guard. It is not a bad plan after all."

"If you managed to not die first…" said the doubtful Magilou.

Laphicet protested and said,

"But Velvet you might…"

Velvet stopped him from finishing his words,

"That is an order."

Laphicet lowered his head, disappointed but still was worried about her. Magilou told him that,

"You're still just a tool to her kiddo."

Velvet and the group began to enter the main gate. Bienfu materialized from his orb and whispered to Magilou,

"Does Velvet really mean to kill Shepherd Artorius? What is she thinking?"

Magilou smirked and answered,

"I don't know. Maybe she's not thinking at all."

"She has some feud with Artorius. Avernus knew more I think. He was there with her when it happened. He talked about not being able to save Velvet. From what, he didn't say." Rokurou explained.

"Her hate for Artorius flows deep. Nearly the same as Avernus care for her. I wonder what her connection to Artorius and Avernus is." Said Magilou.

Bienfu jolted from what Magilou told them. He said,

"Things are getting complicated. I don't even know what is going on anymore."

"The fires of her hatred are all-consuming. I wonder who will they burn in the end…" Magilou spoke.

Laphicet's face filled again with concerns and doubts, Rokurou came to his side and pat his back, saying,

"It's a dangerous path we walk but a debt is a debt. Come along, Laphicet."

Laphicet, decisive to help Velvet till the end, washed his thoughts away and followed the group into the temple.

In the road from the capital to Dannan highway, Avernus was racing to the Empyrean throne. Tiamat was already merged with him to boost his stamina and gave him power over wind and speed. Quick as silver, he passed numerous camps, gates, and farms in a matter of minutes. Near the junction to the Dannan Highway, he noticed a flash of a silver whip-like anchor coming towards him. He tilted his head and the weapons missed him. He checked it form the corner of his eyes and distinguished it to be a pendulum.

He followed the rope and saw a man with a brown coat and silver hair controlling it. Zaveid threw the next pendulum and Avernus quickly anticipated its path and hit it in mid-air using his gauntlets. Zaveid laughed and shouted,

"Today is an awesome day! I'm having so much fun! You're a good one exorcist! I bet you can't dodge this one!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him and coldly said,

"I don't have time for this... Tiamat!"

Suddenly she appeared behind Zaveid. He quickly turned and met her gaze.

"Oh, hello there beautiful lady…"

Tiamat instantly blasted him in the face using a fireball. He was launched into the air and landed a few good meters over the road.

"That… Was… something else…" He muttered to himself as he laid motionless in the dirt.

Avernus called back Tiamat,

"I don't have time for crazy wind Malaks." And resumed his run towards the temple.

The temple doors opened. Velvet and the rest of the group entered the main worship area. Artorius, still alone was sitting near the from, meditating. Velvet shouted his name,

"Artorius!"

The shepherd noticed them. He stayed calm and focused.

"Daemons and Malakhim. Unlikely companions to say the least." Said Artorius.

"Seres is here too, right inside my stomach."

"So you chose to be a mother bird, Seres." Artorius muttered to himself and stood up, slowly turning to face Velvet and her group. They immediately readied their weapons. Velvet stared the Artorius in the eyes and said,

"Things will be different this time! I will have my revenge… Revenge for Laphicet!"

Artorius slammed his sheathed long sword into the ground and pulled the sword out of its scabbard,

"Very well Velvet. Let's not waste any more time."

With the conclusion of his words, they began to charge at each other. Rokurou was astonished by his stance and style and dread and hopelessness clouded Magilou's mind,

"That strong spirit… so this is the Shepherd's style." Said Rokurou.

Magilou stated in despair,

"We're most likely dead now."

Eizen tried to look for his Malak but he couldn't find or sense it,

"But he has no Malakhim with him!"

Velvet shouted and dashed at Artorius,

"STICK TO THE PLAN!"

Rokurou, Magilou, and Eizen followed Velvet with Laphicet supporting them from behind,

"Let's go then! A single strike he can't dodge at this range!" yelled Rokurou.

"Now go, everyone! Spread around him!" Magilou and Bienfu began attacking with their artes.

Eizen looked at Laphicet and asked,

"Are you prepared? If not, step back!"

Laphicet began to conjure his artes, the papers began to rotate around him,

"I will be okay! Spirits release!"

They attacked the shepherd from all sides; Velvet lashed at him with every arte she knew along with her claws and her blades. Rokurou performed his Rangetsu styles with his dual swords. Eizen cast his artes and lunged at him using his fists. Artorius masterfully blocked, or dodged most of them. But Velvet relentlessly attacked him as the rest stepped back to notice that their strikes did small to no damage to him.

Velvet desperately attacked him again, but this time Artorius summoned several swords and commanded them to rain down on Velvet. She was stuck between them and then he grabbed one of the swords and slashed at her. He continued to attack from all sides until Velvet hurled away as he stabbed his sword to the ground.

"With a single stroke, I will carve death into your being.  **Savage Wolf Fury!"**

Laphicet ran towards Velvet as she struggled to sit,

"Please…"

Laphicet soon healed Velvet and she again resumed her assault. Having no regards for her life, Velvet tried to stab Artorius in the head with her blade but he evaded it and plunged his sword into her chest, impaling her. She began to throw up blood but she stayed on her feet, asking Laphicet to heal her once more.

Laphicet, shocked to see her in that situation, managed to heal her enough to enable her to attack the shepherd from up close.

"The fourth maxim! She muttered and slashed her blade at Artorius's chest. He quickly stepped back but not fast enough to completely escape her attack. He lowered his head and there was a slash wound on his chest. Laphicet ran to Velvet's side and began to heal her again.

"Never let your guard down, even when victorious. I will not let you win so easily. I will use my full strength and power. As it just and proper for a Shepherd." Said Artorius and held his sword up, shouting,

"Aid me Innominat!"

The symbol above the throne began glowing and his wound healed instantly,

Everyone looked in dismay as Velvet's efforts and attempts were for naught.

"His wounds are gone!" Rokurou shouted.

Eizen felt that immense power connecting to Artorius. Magilou, angry, also loudly yelled,

"This is not fair. That is cheating!"

Laphicet was in the process of healing Velvet, he felt a familiar feeling from that force that Artorius summoned. The same, however, could not be said for Velvet as she remembered the entity was the same from that fateful hour,

"I remember you… that night… that terrible night!"

The sigil began to burn bright until it flared up and engulfed the whole room with blinding light and propel the whole group to the other side of the room.

Near the Empyrean throne, Avernus suddenly stopped, feeling the energy of the Empyrean had been released by Artorius. He and Tiamat of them could finally detect the entity's domain stretching out to far and beyond.

"That… thing. Artorius is using it. Velvet must be at the Empyrean throne. I can feel its… influence!" Avernus clamped his fists and then continued, "The temple is above an earthpulse's focal point. I can use the underground power to counter his domain but I need your help Ti."

"I knew you were going to say that." She sighed and said, "Very well. I will use your power to amplify my domain to counter his. I still don't know what we're going to do but in our current condition, defeating it would be impossible."

"No. We're going to get them all out. Somehow…"

Velvet and the others were all on the ground, dazed and disoriented from the light blast. Velvet was still in pain. Laphicet went to her side and resumed his healing arte. He begged her to escape,

"It's impossible, we have to run!"

They began to stand up but soon, a woman's voice threatened them,

"You won't escape this time."

They turned to the source and saw Eleanor Hume, Melchior, Oscar Dragonia, and Teresa Linares entered the main worshiping area.

Oscar Dragonia, wounded by Velvet in his first fight, moved to the front and said,

"I beg your pardon Lord Artorius. I had assumed Lord Shigure was attending you. It is my failure."

"Shirgure is out training. Besides, that man would like to see my blood spilled more than anyone." Artorius claimed.

Melchior crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment,

"He always thinks only of himself. Look what happened with Airfread and the daemon. We lost it to some unknown attacker in the village. He should not have sent it without a proper observer."

Velvet still hadn't been fully healed and was limping, prepared to attack Artorius once more,

"No, Artorius… The one who most wants to spill your blood… is me!" yelled Velvet.

Teresa walked in front of Artorius and summoned her Malak,

"Master Artorius, allow me to silence this filthy daemon."

Velvet gritted her teeth and dashed at them with her blade unsheathed and aimed at the front,

"Out of my way!" she screamed.

Teresa and her Malak both began to cast a series of magical shards and fired them at the same time towards Velvet.

"Learn your place you despicable daemon." Said Teresa.

The shards immediately hit Velvet, overwhelming her and hurling her back. Laphicet ran to her side and she screamed in agony and pain. Her life force was fading. Laphicet began to heal her but her wounds were far more fatal that he could mend. Velvet was still muttering about attacking Artorius again.

Laphicet stopped his healing magic. His eyes widened. He was hurt at seeing her suffering. He wondered,

"Why? Doesn't it hurt? Aren't you in pain?" He began to weep and wail, "Why, Velvet? Why do you keep on fighting?"

The shine in her eyes was fading away. Velvet's amber eyes turned to dark brown. She answered,

"Because… Laphicet knew so much more pain than I ever will. Avernus endured much more suffering than I will ever face. And still, I… couldn't anything for them…"

She grabbed and held Laphicet's hand with all the energy she could muster. She slowly whispered as the spark left her eyes,

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

As soon as Velvet's eyes were closed, He felt a figure standing above him, He slowly raised his head and looked at her with misty eyes,

"Consorting and conspiring with daemons. Number Two your punishment must be harsh. Kill the daemon. Then, end your own life." Teresa ordered.

When Laphicet heard her order, his sad expression turned into a scowl.

"No…"

Teresa became furious at his response,

"Have you forgotten our pact?! Your mistress is giving you an order!"

Teresa then invoked upon their pact and tried to forcefully control him. Suddenly he heard a familiar whisper in his mind,

" _Feel the waves of the Earthpulse_.  _Feel the flow of life._ "

Laphicet began to overcome Teresa's grip on him. He gritted his teeth and cried,

"I'm… sick of your orders!"

He looked at the motionless Velvet, lying on the ground.

" _Do not let Velvet die."_

The sigil above the throne began to flash. Artorius noticed this. He looked at Laphicet and said,

"Impossible… That aura!"

The pact's seal around Laphicet began to break as he gathered his strength. He closed his eyes and with all his power he shouted,

"I don't want Velvet to die!"

The seal broke and the resulted pulse wave threw Teresa across the room.

Then, everyone heard a loud bang coming from the entrance. As soon as Eizen, Rokurou, and Magilou turned to the door, it fell apart and broke. An unknown figure ran passed them. A deafening shout was heard.

" **BEAST! LION'S HOWL**!"

A silver silhouette of a roaring lion darted towards Artorius.

"Innominat come to me!" Artorius cried.

The silhouette impacted with the Artorius's bright yellow shield and exploded; revealing the bearer of the arte to be none other than Avernus. His gauntlet was halted a meter away from Artorius's face. The collision of powers created a wall of light between them.

"You…" Artorius slightly narrowed his eyes at his adversary.

"False Shepherd…" Avernus responded in kind as he held the shield with his arms.

Tiamat emerged from him and ran to the Laphicet and Velvet, checking up on them. She began to communicate to Avernus via their telepathic connection,

" _Avernus, Velvet is still alive but Laphicet is not in good condition. He exerted himself trying to revive Velvet. We need to get him out of here. Now_."

_"Any Ideas? I can't hold it for more than two minutes at best before I turn into dust."_

Tiamat looked at above their head and noticed disorientation in reality,

 _"Laphicet's power created a tear in space and time but the Innominat domain is interfering with it. You need to force the Empyrean to spend its power somewhere else so I can fully open the gateway_."

Melchior walked towards them and said,

"Magnificent. Harmonizing with the Earthpulse's energy, the arte, and the perfect balance. Claudin Asgard was right about the Shepherds of the Hyland. A superb specimen of equilibrium, the pinnacle of human interaction with forces beyond."

Avernus looked at him from the corner of his eyes and mocked,

"Don' worry old man. Since you like us so much, I'll give you the last show of your life after I'm finished with Artorius. You'll taste it firsthand, Melchior."

Artorius coldly said to Avernus, "Why you are here? What is it that you are really after Avernus?"

"Nothing important and significant. Just your life."

"Are you sure? The truth is often distracting when one lives a lie. You speak as though we are natural enemies. Why must this be so? We're both Shepherds. I know my role in the world. I wonder you've ever stopped to question yours?"

Avernus was ignoring his speech and kept searching his mind to find a solution to that stalemate,

Artorius continued, "You don't even know why you fight, do you?"

Avernus furiously pushed the shield and said,

"My first act as a Shepherd was to swear an oath to protect the people. But yours was to kill an innocent and defenseless child and ruining the life of her sister. I have never sacrificed and killed anyone who didn't deserve to die. You disgust me Artorius. You bear the title but it means nothing as it won't change the fact that you're a megalomaniac scum. Do you want to know my purpose now? My role is to wipe you out of the face of the earth." Avernus exhaled and continued, "You deserve justice. You deserve to die."

He contacted Tiamat again,

" _I have a flicker of mana left, get yourself ready_."

Avernus looked at the remainder of the wound on Artorius chest, and neutrally, stared at his eyes,

"Regards from Velvet, Shepherd." He declared and soon, the shield began to glow bright,

" **CHAOS BLAST**!"

The ward exploded in a flash, blinding Melchior, Oscar, and Eleanor. Avernus dashed through the light and towards Artorius. Dreamshadow in his hand, he slashed his staff at Artorius. With little room to maneuver and being caught by surprise, he blocked Avernus's attack. The staff collided with his sword and tiny sparks began to lit as both weapons rubbed against each other. Artorius saw him quickly closing the gap but it was too late. Avernus moved his free left hand towards Artorius's torso,

"Eat this!  **PHANTOM BLADE**!"

The blue, glass looking sword began to materialize from his left hand. The blade pierced Artorius's chest and exited through his back. "Feel the pain, you asshole."

Eleanor screamed in terror,

"Lord Artorius!"

Eizen, Magilou, and Rokurou mouths were open in shock,

"He did it!" cried Magilou.

Artorius stood there, straight and motionless, He looked at Avernus's face and smirked,

"You're a fool Avernus. You cannot kill me so easily." Artorius shouted, "Assist me, Innominat!"

Avernus stepped back as yellow lights began to engulf and healed the shepherd. Avernus yelled at Tiamat, "Do it, Tia!"

With the power of Innominat focused on healing Artorius, Tiamat managed to fully open the gateway. Avernus picked up Velvet and Tiamat, followed by Eizen, Magilou, and Rokurou with Laphicet in his arm dashed towards the portal. Eleanor quickly followed them but suddenly sucked into the gateway. Before the tear closes, Melchior managed to send a communication arte through it. After that, the breach was closed.

Oscar quickly ran to the unconscious body of Teresa.

Melchior joined Artorius and said,

"Innominat power is reacting to the earthpulse."

"Velvet and now him. She strayed so far from the path. Giving the name of his brother to a Malak." Said Artorius.

"It seems that we lost the new experiment to your old acquaintance."

"Contact Eleanor by any means possible. We need to take care of that Malak… and him for good."

He turned to the Melchior, "And send word to Shigure and Lucian. Bring them all here,"


	15. Oaths and Duels

The tear opened and Avernus dropped down on the ground below. He looked down and checked his arms and found that he didn't hold Velvet anymore, she was gone from his embrace. He dropped his arms and looked around for his Malak, she wasn't there either.

"Never trust the portals…" He said to himself.

Avernus glanced at the area that he was in, a familiar scene; blue rocky islands floating around in an underground area. The sensation was the same as ten years ago when he ventured into a similar area to find the Hyland's solution to the daemon infestation. His exaltation from Archwarlock to Shepherd coincided with despair and hopelessness. He was prideful, but he wasn't selfish. That night he found the hidden five-headed dragon goddess, slumbering in the depths of the earthpulse.

Her main body remained and instead, she gave him her vessel to gift him with the power of the void, chaos and the abyss. Avernus left part of his soul to bring the weapon they needed to push back the daemonblight. They succeeded, but at what cost?

After their travels together, the Tiamat took pity on him and abandoned her desire to consume his soul into her lifestream. But there was nothing left. Avernus remembered that daemon saw right through him in that mansion; an empty, shallow shell.

He sighed as the memories fast-forwarded through his mind. Avernus felt whispers flowing through the air, coming to him. He couldn't make out the phrases except for a name: Eumacia. He tried to focus but he had lost all of his strengths fighting the Innominat and Artorius. The world started to circle around him as he blacked out.

Avernus opened his eyes but he felt that he was somewhere else. He saw a woman sitting on a chair in front of him. The area looked familiar to him. He immediately recognized it; it was the palace gardens. He stood up and walked towards the figure. He narrowed his eyes,

"Rosa?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Oh, Avernus! My son!"

He walked towards her and dropped on his knees. He instinctively placed his head on her thighs as he did when he was a child. Avernus started to sob as she stroked his long hair,

"I thought I lost you, Mom, I thought I never see you again."

"Avernus, life is full of unexpected instances. Some make you cheerful and some break your heart."

He began to shed some tears and said, "I wasn't there when you needed me, I left you to die…"

Rosa smiled and said,

"All depravations and miseries are temporary, do you know that? And most of it was inevitable. I had to leave so you can grow and have a life. Do not worry about me… my problems are long gone, my son."

Avernus grabbed her hand and said, "I don't want to go back out there. I can't do this anymore…"

"You're strong Avernus. You are a survivor. You always kept fighting."

Avernus raised his head to look at her eyes. Having her usual kind and gentle smile, she said,  
"You just have one more hardship to go through… No more hiding my son…"

Suddenly everything went white and he woke up from his dream. He clenched his fist and stood up,

"No more hiding."

In another place, Velvet was asleep. She was tired of all fighting, of all those sleepless nights. The nights she planned to avenge her brother. But the bed was comfortable and she didn't want to wake up. She heard the serene voice of her beloved sister,

"Velvet. Wake up."

"Please… just let me sleep a little more, Celica." Muttered Velvet.

"Oh, you're lazy Velvet. Don't you remember the task that I asked you to do?"

"What…task?"

Celica's tone began to change but the voice was the same,

"I asked you to take care of him."

Velvet woke up from her dream. She slowly managed to get up and probed the area she was in.

"Where am I? Did they kill me?" she wondered and checked her body for previous injuries,

"My wounds are all gone."

She then heard buzzing coming from her left side. Velvet turned her head and saw black flocks hovering around Laphicet's senseless body. She quickly moved to his side and checked his forehead,

"Bad fever…" she observed.

Suddenly Laphicet raised his arms and held it as the same time that he was going to cast a spell, he muttered,

"Don't… die… Velvet…"

Velvet understood that he was having a nightmare. A nightmare about her dying. She closed her eyes as compassion ran through her emotions again and hugged him,

"You saved my life. Now it's my turn to save you."

Determined, Velvet picked Laphicet up and looked around for an exit. Not finding any, she ran with his unconscious body in her arms, towards the unknown, hoping to find a way to get out of the earthpulse. She moved forward and found a small portal at the end of the floating island. She passed through it, hoping to leave the place but they appeared on yet another similar place.

Velvet didn't give up. She ran and passed through several other identical portals but they lead to nowhere. Frustrated, she stopped and hopelessly looked around,

"What the hell is this place? Where is the damn exit?!"

A recognizable voice answered her,

"It's an earthpulse."

She turned and saw Eizen standing behind her.

"So you survived." Velvet calmly said in return. After a while, she noticed that there was someone else behind him. The unknown figure slowly walked to Eizen side; a tall, silver-haired and pale woman; Tiamat.

"Don't think that we're in the clear, Velvet Crowe." Said Tiamat.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at the Malak. She felt that the feeling of her presence was nothing new. Without a change in her voice, she asked,

"Who are you?"

A conceited smile formed on the Malak's face.

"I will repeat what I told Eizen. I'm called Tiamat. Avernus's ally and companion."

"You speak and look at me and Eizen in a way that you seem to know us both for a long time."

"I know you all since Avernus summoned me to start his quest. I was with him all along so, yes, Velvet." Answered Tiamat.

Velvet's eyes widened at the hearing of Avernus's name. Knowing the probability of him coming to their aid, her glances darted from Eizen to Tiamat and vice versa as she quickly asked them,

"Avernus was there, wasn't he? Where is that damn fool?!"

Tiamat grinned as she found Velvet's concerns for him amusing. Eizen replied,

"We owe our lives to Laphicet as well as to them. About his whereabouts, I have no idea and neither does his Malak."

Having maintained her smile, Tiamat added,

"He is not incompetent and certainly not weak. I can't sense him because he used all his powers to hold back Innominat's domain. He will find his way; you don't need to worry about him. If I were you I was more worried about that little guy." She pointed at Laphicet which he already began to pant and sweat.

Velvet slowly and gently put him on the ground. Eizen and Tiamat went to his side.

"We've been sealed inside but we're still alive. If we stayed in that place, we'd be dead by now." Said Eizen. Velvet looked at them both and asked,

"What is earthpulse anyway?"

Tiamat stayed silent, letting Eizen explain the situation,

"An earthpulse is like a river flowing with nature's life energy. They exist all over the world however, they can't be seen or interact with most of the time."

"Then how'd we wind up inside one?" asked Velvet. Tiamat immediately answered her,

"Innominat and Laphicet's powers collided with each other and the resulting shock created a tear in space and time. Avernus and I fought the Innominat's domain to completely open it and used it to get away from that death trap. But I don't possess the means to get us out of here. Laphicet is the only one who can unseal it again."

All three of them looked at Laphicet. Tiamat continued,

"He possibly can't do anything in this state. I can sense that he will turn into a daemon any moment now."

Velvet frowned and nearly yelled at Tiamat,

"Don't talk like that!"

Suddenly she remembered that time when one of the Oscar Dragonia's Malak turned into a dragon because of his excessive usage of magical power.

Tiamat maintained her smile and answered,

"I'm not the one that you should be angry about. After all, he overused his powers to keep "you" alive Velvet."

Velvet slowly lowered her head, feeling guilty all over again.

"It is not too late to stop it." Eizen quickly told Velvet. She raised her head instantly as a glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes. Eizen continued,

"If a Malak occupies a pure vessel, he can be prevented from turning into a daemon."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Eizen and Tiamat and asked,

"Even you?"

Eizen opened his hand and showed Velvet his lucky coin, saying,

"This coin is my vessel. However, there is a catch to this one. It can only serve as a vessel for someone with reaper's powers."

Tiamat's smile went away as she began explaining her situation,

"Avernus is my vessel but before you ask to find him and bring him here, I will tell you that it is not possible."

"Why?! Does it have something to do with you I presume?" asked Velvet, furiously.

"It does my dear. When we formed our pact long ago, using an oath, I made sure that he would be my vessel only. I'm not fond of sharing him with anybody. If he could have made a pact with any other Malak, you can be sure that he would bound Laphicet to himself as soon as he saw him. Such power is much desired among those kinds of people."

"Then that's no help at all!" hopeless and angry, Velvet said to them.

"I can do that." A recognizable female voice was heard. Velvet turned and saw Eleanor Hume standing behind her. Having heard their argument, Eleanor continued,

"We exorcists are the same as your absent friend. We offer our own bodies as vessels for Malakhim so that we can use them for Abbey's purposes. I volunteer to serve as your Malak's vessel."

"I see." Said Velvet as she unsheathed her blade, "So we just need your body, not your legs or arms."

Eleanor quickly place the side blades of her spear around her neck, threatening,

"Not one step closer! I'll kill myself before you lay a hand on me. Your Malak will become a daemon and you all will be stuck here forever!"

"You're direct, I'll give you that." Said Velvet.

"Know your foes, and strike where they're weak. It is the basis of all combat." Eleanor quoted.

Velvet sneered,

"As cowardly as I'd expect from a student of Artorius."

Eleanor slammed her spear on the ground and shouted in anger,

"No, this is personal! Once I regain my powers I promise to challenge you and your traitorous friend, daemon Velvet! If I lose, I'll do as you wish. If you want me to die or to become a vessel for that Malak, so be it."

Eizen and Tiamat with crossed arms were glaring at Eleanor. Tiamat shook her head and said,

"Tsk. You won't have a chance against Avernus; with or without your powers, it doesn't matter, you won't last for a minute. I advise you to take on "daemon Velvet" only and don't tempt your fate anymore, girl."

In the middle of the argument, Laphicet began to mutter Velvet's name again. Velvet noticed that his condition was getting worse. She unsheathed her blade and nodded her head in agreement. Eleanor came to Laphicet's side and sat beside him, asking,

"What's the malak's name? Normally it is decided by their masters, but since I do not own him yet, I need to know."

Velvet clutched her teeth and answered,

"He is not a "thing" to be owned. His name is Laphicet."

Eleanor exhaled and closed her eyes to begin the incantation.

"O child of the fountain of creation, these vows we exchange. May our purpose, resplendent, help to purify this tainted world. Recognize this true name I grant you."

The pact seal formed around them. More symbols began to appear around them until they turned into a column of light, engulfing Laphicet and Eleanor's bodies. Laphicet turned into a white orb and merged with Eleanor. Her body jolted forward as she felt the sheer amount of power Laphicet's possessed. The light began to shine brighter each second until the whole area flashed in a blinding light.

In an unknown land, a sudden burst of luminous blaze lit the area. Avernus appeared out of thin air. He checked his surroundings and spoke his mind with a slight grin,

"Well done Laphicet."

He closed his eyes and felt his Malak was near. Avernus looked behind him and waited for Tiamat to appear in a cloud of dark smoke. After a few minutes of explaining what happened to the little Malak, Avernus lowered his head and the smile went away from his face, saying,

"At least she averted the major problem, her presence was fortunate indeed." He gazed towards his front and said,

"I can sense them both. Come, let us welcome our new companion."

The duo walked to the nearby area. Avernus saw Eleanor; scanning the field around her in a hurry. He picked his staff from his belt and with a soft but resonant sound, the Dreamshadow turned into its complete form. The sound alerted Eleanor and she quickly turned to them. Avernus slammed the end of his staff on the ground and stood in front of her like a guardian barring the escape route.

Fear, cautiousness, and uncertainty filled Eleanor's face. The imposing and intimidating stance of the former Shepherd dazzled her mind. To Eleanor, the similarities to Artorius, her teacher, were indisputable; The determination, boldness, fortitude, and more importantly, the conviction in his stance and posture were apparent.

However, one thing was different between the two that she couldn't ignore; his eyes. Artorius had glacial blue eyes of cold and without emotion. On the other hand, Avernus eyes were brimming with emotion, sparkling and glowed brightly under the stars. Whenever Artorius looked upon her, she could feel his the freezing and devoid of life stares on her soul. But even as she felt threatened, Eleanor enjoyed his powerful glance as her skin was warmed by the sunlight; she now had Avernus's full attention.

"Going somewhere Ms. Hume?" said Avernus.

Eleanor woke up from her reverie. She pointed her spear at Avernus, saying,

"It is you! You wounded Lord Artorius!"

"Oh, I have considered doing far more than that, trust me." He responded.

"But how could you? Lord Melchior said that you're a Shepherd! Where is your morality? Why is it that you sided with daemons? What do you want? Power?" shouted Eleanor.

Avernus slightly smirked which made her more uncomfortable.

"The world isn't white and black. It is not gray either. You're still young and I can see that your heart is in the right place. But you're misguided and I won't take it as an insult."

The smile went away and he turned back to his former commanding gesture.

"I was Shepherd for several years. Killed a lot more daemons than your whole Abbey combined. Loved for some years as a hero, hated the rest as a monster. Sometimes I took the shots for the common folk to live in peace. But most of the times I was homeless, a nomad running errands for the community."

Tiamat emerged from him and stood by Avernus. He continued,

"This matter does not belong to any good, bad, or gaining power business. It is justice, punishment for individuals who betrayed the trust of others, to what end, I don't care. If I let these kinds of people to rule over the world, then I failed myself. I didn't waste my life to have these so-called "Shepherds" ruin and sully the title."

Eleanor gritted her teeth, his words were somehow convincing, even she didn't know what had happened. However, she remembered that her decision to serve the greater good must remain true.

At a nearby ruin, Magilou and Rokurou both materialized out of thin air. Magilou sighed and narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, saying,

"That little brat actually unsealed the earthpulse?"

Rokurou turned back to her and asked,

"What did you say?"

Magilou placed her arms behind her head and hopelessly said,

"Heh. So this is the end of Velvet's insurrection against the world's savior, ended in anticlimax. What a waste… But I didn't care either way."

Rokurou scowled and replied,

"We don't know that she's dead."

"Who cares? Dead or alive, she's done with this. No way she wants to go on after feeling how outmatched she is. Even with Avernus at her side, I don't think she'd keep going. Bet you ten gald I'm right." Magilou claimed as an ominous grin formed on her face.

Rokurou's concerning face also turned into a smiley one as he heard the Magilou's challenge,

"Hah, 10 gald? You're on."

"Speaking of Avernus and his Malak…" Before Magilou could finish her sentence, a sudden flash of light swept the area. Velvet and Eizen appeared before her eyes. Velvet was looking around the room and kept asking,

"Laphicet?! What did that exorcist do?"

After a brief period of perplexity, she looked down and found out that she had landed on Rokurou's back. Velvet jumped to the side and the dazzled Rokurou stood up and asked,

"What happened to you?"

Velvet and Eizen told them the story of what happened to Laphicet, how they met the exorcist and Tiamat.

"I see. So that exorcist woman pledge herself and Laphicet's vessel? Where did she dead off to then?" inquired Rokurou.

"And where are Avernus and that Malak woman?" Magilou asked and prompted everyone to look at each other in confusion once more. Eizen said,

"We didn't see Avernus. We didn't even know where he was. Not even that woman knew. But if you two wound up here, then odds are that exorcist and Avernus both disappeared somewhere nearby."

Velvet, determined, nodded and declared,

"We'll find them."

Magilou narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said to Velvet that,

"Sheesh, are you not worked up about something in your life?"

Velvet closed her eyes and put her left hand on her chest,

"I said I would save Laphicet, so I will. Besides…" She opened her eyes and a with a sinister smile she said,

"Their powers are just what I need to kill Artorius."

Magilou's expression froze on her face. Rokurou, without directly looking at her said,

"Don't you forget our little wager now, all right?"

Magilou rolled her eyes and stooped in disappointment,

"My precious ten gald. Slew in his bunk by a bully…" whined Magilou.

The group began to climb the stairs and moved to upper sections of the ruin. After passing more rooms, Rokurou began to talk about exorcists,

"So exorcists are actually the vessels for their Malakhim… Avernus and Eleanor did that. You can do that too, can't you, Magilou?"

"Of course! This generous maiden has won the Malakhim's choice award, "Most Enticing Vessel" three years running!"

Velvet turned to her and said,

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind replacing Eleanor as Laphicet's vessel, I hope."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my hands full dealing with Bienfu as it is." Answered Magilou.

"If I ate Bienfu, you'd have a room I reckon."

Bienfu quickly hid as he heard Velvet mentioned eating him. Magilou smirked and said,

"Still wouldn't work, darling. You saw it with your own eyes. Even if only for an instant, that kid actually held his own against the power of Innominat. Not even I can handle something of that power. But perhaps Avernus can, you didn't see the fight."

Velvet eyes sparkled,

"No. Nobody told me what exactly happened beside he came and somehow managed to get us to safety."

Magilou grin widened,

"Oh boy, all I can say that you missed a hell of a scene. I knew that there was something with, but having such power to hold back Innominat and wound Artorius at the same time…"

Velvet eyes enlarged for a second,

"Did you say he wounded him? How?"

"Well, he somehow overloaded the barrier and used his bright blue glass-looking sword to stab him in the chest. It didn't matter though, Innominat healed Artorius instantly. But it gave him enough time to pick you up and then we all ran into the portal." Explained Magilou.

"I thought that I smelled his cologne on my clothes. Guess I wasn't going crazy…"

Eizen came forward and said,

"After everything we've seen, it's obvious there are more to Avernus and Laphicet than meets the eye. But there is something that you still don't know Velvet."

Velvet looked at Eizen, waiting to hear more,

"What?"

Eizen hesitated, Velvet began to stare at both Magilou and Rokurou but they turned their heads to avoid eye contact with her. Eizen sighed and said,

"Okay, then I say it myself. Melchior called him a Shepherd. Judging from him having a Malak, it is not far-fetched that he is or was a Shepherd."

Contrary to everyone's expectation, Velvet's expression didn't change, instead, she stared blankly at the wall. Recalling her memories of him.

"I remember when he came to my village. A humble and nice man for a sophisticated townie. He wanted to help people, to stop the malevolence. Artorius wanted to introduce him to Melchior, to join the exorcists and the Abbey probably. But he decided to help me instead. He made himself of an enemy to the Abbey, because of… me. Shepherd or not I can't question his motivation, not anymore."

All three of them were staring at her with baffled looks. Rokurou smirked and said,

"I guess there is some humanity left in you."

Magilou stretched her body and said,

"So you're saying that if he chose to help Artorius, we would've fought two Shepherds at once?! Guess we're all lucky."

Velvet shook her head to clean it from uninvited thoughts, she then said,

"Enough, back to the matters at hand. About Laphicet, even with that much power Magilou mentioned, Eleanor woman was still able to become his vessel."

Bienfu came out of his orb and said,

"That's because, unlike Ms. Magilou, Madam Eleanor actually tries."

Magilou quickly hit Bienfu with her hip-bone, throwing him across the room,

"Anyway, we need to find her and beat her. She'll just bring us more trouble the longer she's out there."

The thoughts of Eleanor stealing Laphicet came back to Velvet. The death glares returned and she said,

"Oh, we'll find her. No doubt about it."

They rushed through the temple and finally reached the topside. They opened the main door and saw Eleanor standing in the open with Avernus and Tiamat on her opposite sides. Avernus moved his head towards Velvet and nodded. For a brief moment, her usual frowned look went away nodded in return. Velvet focused her attention towards the exorcist.

"I thought you'd be long gone. But I guess you ran into a problem." Said Velvet.

"No, escape was not my intention. I apologize for disappearing on you. I was there, and then in the next moment, I was here." Eleanor answered.

"And what about Laphicet?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and replied,

"He is resting inside me. As far as I can tell, he seems healthy again."

Avernus acknowledge her claim and said,

"She is right. He is back to his usual strengths. It is just a matter of time before he can appear to the outside world."

Eleanor looked at him and in a serious but confused tone said,

"It is impossible. You can't sense other Malak especially when they're merged with their vessels."

"Says who? It is a rare talent. I think there is no one left with a direct connection to the spirit world, and to the Earthpulses." Said the smirking Avernus.

Velvet quickly cut their conversation,

"Your name is Eleanor, right? If I defeat you, you will be his vessel and follow my orders until the day you die."

"I accept. But conversely, should you lose… I will take your life!" Eleanor declared as she readied her spear.

Velvet looked at the group and said,

"I don't need anyone's help. I can handle this myself."

Velvet moved closer to Eleanor. Avernus and his Malak stepped back, creating more room for both of them to start their duel. Tiamat whispered to Avernus that,

"What if she loses? What should we do?"

"She won't lose." Avernus confidently answered.

Eleanor began rotating her spear and dashed towards Velvet. Velvet sidestepped and dodged Eleanor's first attack. Eleanor quickly turned to Velvet's and slashed her spear at her. Velvet easily blocked them all with her wrist-blade.

"I see you're not using Laphicet to help you fight." Said Velvet.

"Of course not! This duel is between me and you." Eleanor answered.

"Heh, I'd better not hear any excuses after your defeat exorcist!"

Eleanor broke their stalemate by jumping back and unleashed another spinning attack. Avernus eyes followed their every move. He told Tiamat that,

"She is honorable but there is no chance for her to win the duel. Her spear moves are most effective, but her emotions are betraying her."

"Evaluating your future disciple I presume?" whispered Tiamat. Avernus pressured his lips and heavily exhaled,

"We'll see…"

After a few minutes of fighting, Eleanor's strength began to fade. Her responses became slower and Velvet, still going with full stamina, exploited this and hit her several times with her Rising Falcon and Rising Moon techniques. Eleanor soon fell to her knees. Velvet stood over her, pointing her blade,

"We're done here."

Eleanor raised her head and darted towards Velvet,

"Never let your guard down. Even when victorious!"

Her spear stopped near Velvet's neck. Velvet calmly asked,

"Why did you stop?"

"I know you can't kill me as long as I'm his vessel. I'm just abiding by the same terms. A duel is a duel."

Velvet grinned, quickly grabbed her spear and threw her on the ground, just as what Avernus did in their first fight; her grip on the spear was weak.

Velvet walked over her and as she tried to get up, she placed the spear near her face, saying,

"Once your sword is drawn, never waver. Control your feelings to control the flow of the fight" Am I right?"

Tears began to form in Eleanor's eyes when she heard Artorius's teachings, knowing that her enemy was better than her in terms of learning. She muttered,

"What a failure I have been… I will keep my word; I will follow your orders."

Eleanor suddenly grabbed the spear and pulled it towards herself, shouting,

"To the day I die!"

But contrary to her expectations, her movements ceased. She heard Laphicet in her mind, asking her to stop,

"My body… I can't move… How…?! Since when can a Malak overpower his own vessel?"

Eleanor began to lose her energy and slowly fainted. A white orb emerged from her body and turned into Laphicet. Everyone began to move towards him. Velvet smiled and asked,

"Laphicet! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Laphicet lowered his head and in shyness, he answered,

"Yeah, I'm feeling better… Thanks."

He looked up as Avernus moved to his side. Laphicet saw his happy expression on his face.

"Well done Laphicet. I'm proud of you." Avernus told him and he smiled back, nodding in return.

Tiamat was standing on top of Eleanor,

"Her body is reacting to the bond. There is no need to worry." She observed. Magilou also said,

"Yeah, I know the drill. She'll get a high fever and stay put for a bit. Not a big deal, Malak."

Eizen looked and Velvet and commented,

"Carrying her will slow us down. We can't afford that risk when we're venturing into parts unknown."

"Then we will rest here until she recovers. She is Laphicet's vessel and because of that, she is one of us now." Said Rokurou.

The group moved into the temple again to spend the night. Eleanor was placed at the back. Avernus began to create a potion in a glassy looking flask that Tiamat conjured. Bienfu sat beside the unconscious body of Eleanor. Avernus gave the flask to Bienfu, telling him that,

"I want you to give her a sip every thirty minutes. Don't mess this up. If you can't do it, tell me now so I will keep Tiamat here and she'll do it instead."

"Don't worry! I'll look after Madam Eleanor. I'm a professional at this!" said Bienfu.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him. Bienfu continued,

"After Miss Magilou and I made our pact, she couldn't stop sneezing and sniffling for months. That happened right when spring was starting. So I had to take care of her all the time."

"Alright, I will be topside, if something happens, tell Magilou. She also knows these kinds of stuff."

Avernus and Tiamat moved to the topside again. Velvet saw them and slowly began to follow. Laphicet was staying outside of the temple, looking at the distance. Avernus came to his side, saying,

"I'm sorry I wish I had come sooner. I promise I will never you leave again Laphicet."

Laphicet hung his head in bashfulness,

"I tried to help Velvet, I didn't want her to die…"

"I know that Laphicet, but you shouldn't have overworked yourself… that was my fault, to begin with…"

Laphicet looked at him and said,

"Those whispers…"

"Yes, that was me. Trying to reach you through the earthpulse's flow of energy. But I should've known better."

Suddenly, Laphicet smiled amidst the conversation. Avernus noticed that he is looking at his hair.

"Is there something wrong with my hair Laphicet?" He looked at Tiamat and saw her staring at his hair too.

"Seriously? What's wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he increasingly becoming annoyed.

Tiamat sighed and answered,

"The arte… It is failing badly."

Avernus quickly grabbed his long hair and tried to check it.

"Your true hair color… it is… blonde…"

Avernus understood that the illusion arte was fading away after he fully depleted his power. Velvet was also standing behind him, noticing it. Avernus shook his head and said,

"My adoption was kept secret. People believed that my father's first wife had given birth to me in the temple. None of them were blonde so, Rosa used an illusion arte to change the color of my hair. It stayed that way even after I was injured three years ago. But it seems Rosa doesn't want me to hold any more secrets."

He looked at Tiamat and Laphicet then asked,

"I don't trust Bienfu with the potion. Would you two check up on Eleanor for me?"

Tiamat scowled a bit but after a few seconds, she decided to go along with his plan. She and Laphicet walked toward the temple's entrance. Velvet eyes followed them but the moment she turned back, Avernus was standing in front of her. She expected what Avernus going to tell her. He brought out the letter she sent to him and held upward.

Velvet crossed her arms and looked away but she didn't say anything, she couldn't even look him in the eyes,

"I'm mad, but I'm equally glad and grateful that you've survived." Calmly said Avernus.

"I meant what I said. Your foolishness throughout our journey made me… uncomfortable. I didn't need that complication. You've done enough for me. It is insanity to throw away your life." Said Velvet as she kept her straight face and emotion.

"Concerned is the word that you're looking for."

She quickly glanced at his eyes and said, "Yes, I was concerned! Is that what you want to hear? This is for your own good. I would not… I'm not like other girls. I'm not worth your distraction… And you… are not worth mine. You are stupid if you think it's the best time to... to look for someone who cares about you."

Avernus in his steady and calm voice said,

"You can't decide for me. But, it was partly my fault. I made a mistake, I wasn't honest, not with myself and not with you." He paused for a moment as he was going to do something serious for the first time, he exhaled and continued, "Do you remember the rose I gave to you three years ago? When I bought it from that shopkeeper, I wanted to tell you that I couldn't believe someone so kind and caring exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. But that night happened and all went to hell. I came back, somehow, thinking that I lost you too. I wanted to burn the world but, as you said, I finally found you alive."

Velvet tighten her arms around herself, looking down. Avernus said,

"You've had none of the good experiences… not a word of proper thanks for what you did for me and for your brother. Since then it's all been death, fighting, and tragedy."

Velvet slowly began to raise her head, cumulating enough courage to look him in the eye,

"I… I want to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness, regardless of what you are now and what you and people think."

Velvet felt the burning sensation flowing through her cheeks. Her heart began to pound faster. She immediately broke the eye contact, trying to hide her expression from him, but she felt his hand on her face, raising her head once more. This time, she couldn't escape as their stares were locked.

"No more hiding…" he whispered.

His fingers brushed against her cheeks and slowly moved towards her neck. Her hair moved away, nearly giving her more chills on the top of desires and excitement that she couldn't escape. Avernus slowly began to guide her face close to his, eventually leaning close enough to holding Velvet a few millimeters close to their lips. She could feel his breath on her face. Not one of them moved for a few seconds. That prolonged, delayed intimacy was a perfect way to finally accept that longing between them.

"Do you object?" Avernus spoke softly.

"… No." Velvet, breathless, muttered in return.

Suddenly, they both pressed their lips together, covering each other in a gentle but a hungry kiss. His lips ware so warmly, the caress of those softer than she could have imagined. Velvet's mind blanked out and the world was whirlwind in her thoughts.

After kissing, they stared at each other for a second. She leaned back with her heart soaring dizzily.

"What… why… we did it." Velvet mumbled.

Avernus smirked and stayed silent.

"You miserable selfish fool! You will regret this and so will I… I know it." Velvet protested.

"Perhaps this is how it must be. There is one more thing..."

Avernus stepped back and place his right arm on his chest. He closed his eyes and began to mutter something; a series of tiny sparkles began to move out of his body. They were clearly seen under the dark of the night. His hair also began to completely turn straight dirty blonde with being a little curvy at the end.

"What did you do?!" asked Velvet.

Avernus opened his eyes and grinned,

"I made an oath. Also, no more secrets between us."

Velvet crossed her arms again and said in a serious tone,

"Like being a Shepherd?"

Avernus sighed, "I would have told you but It never really meant anything to me. I left that life a year before I came to Midgand. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I'm sorry…"

"No more secrets then? Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?" She inquired.

"Besides my unholy love of fine food and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the normal male thing."

The door to the temple opened and they saw Tiamat with Laphicet and Magilou coming towards them. Magilou's eyes winded at seeing Avernus with blonde hair.

"Did something happened when I was gone?!"

Velvet quickly answered,

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, so defensive…"

Laphicet handed Avernus a book. He noticed that it was the same one Velvet gave to him when they were at the royal's villa library.

"Avernus looked at the cover." Said Laphicet.

He closely checks the book's cover. His eyes flashed as he recognized it was the same symbol they saw at the temple.

It was the sigil of the Innominat.


	16. Stranded

Avernus quickly opened the book. Soft sighing kept coming out of him as he turned over each page.

“I… I should’ve been able to read these… But I can’t,” he complained and looked at Tiamat,

“Why can’t I read Avarost writings?”

“I can only think of two things. First, after your revival, it seems that you lost a portion of your powers which tied to ancient teachings but I doubt that since you used your **Lion’s Howl** to hold back Innominat’s domain.”

“I don’t know how I pulled it off. I’ve been trying to do that for a while but I think the pressure “some” people forces on you…” He slowly shifted his focus to Velvet and in turn, she looked away, “will make you do incredible things I wager.” He finished his sentence with a mocking gesture.

Tiamat blankly looked at him and shook her head,

“As I was saying, the second possibility is that you’ve built up a lot of malevolence.”

Laphicet suddenly said,

“Maybe a bit of both?”

Everyone turned their attention towards the little Malak,

“How so?” Avernus asked.

“Well… After you telepathically called to me, I sensed several empty gaps in your… spirit and fluctuations of running malevolence.”

Avernus was looking at the boy with admiration,

 “This is incredible Laphicet, Ti can’t do that…”  

His cheeks began to turn pink,

“Oh, it’s nothing… Although I can’t feel anything anymore.”

“That’s was because of the increased mana flow I received from the Earthpulse. It is going to be a while until I can cumulative enough mana to connect to you again.” Said Avernus.

Magilou stepped in the middle and said as she looked at Avernus and Velvet,

“Okay, enough with useless pleasantry trading. The thing is we must not forget misusing objects is different from misusing a person!” 

“What is your point?” Velvet asked.

“Hmph. What’s your point is what want to know. You blew the whole revenge thing by “trying” to “protect” someone which at least had a chance to leave a scratch and, now we’re stranded on who-knows-where. Do you guys have any plan on where to go from here?”

Velvet slightly lowered her head, saying,

“I’ll admit it. Innominat’s power is far beyond what I could ever have imagined. But I will never give up. No matter how many times I have to try, I will devour them all.”

“I won’t do any devouring but I’m in it till the Artorius falls and with it, the Abbey.” Added Avernus.

Magilou sneered and said,

“I bet you 100 gald Velvet break first.”

Everyone baffled because of her claim,

“You all heard me. 100 gald says that Velvet gives up. I lost a bet with Rokurou when she had to go and survive. Cost me 10 gald. I just want to always be on top at the end.” Magilou claimed.

Avernus grinned and said,

“It seems to me that you want to deliberately lose the bet. Worst investment ever Magilou.”

Velvet waved her hand and added,

“Whatever…”

Magilou clapped her hand and declared,

“Then it looks like we have a bet! There might be some fun in me sticking around after all!” Magilou then looked at the book in Avernus’s hand and continued, “Don’t cry you baby boys! My friend Grimoirh might be of help to decipher that for you.”

Avernus eyes widened, asking,

“Grimoirh? That Normin woman who sounds to be… wise?”

Magilou expression became blank and she squinted at Avernus,

“How in the world do you know Grimoirh?!”

“I saved her a long time ago from some bloodwolves attacks.” He replied.

Laphicet hastily asked,

“Can she really decipher Avarost?”

Magilou turned her suspicious glare away from Avernus and answered,

“Well, maybe, maybe not! She would have to take a look first.”

“Where is your friend then?” asked Velvet.

“No idea. The last letter I got from her was sent from Yseult down in Southgand.”

“…Not much to work with here.”

Avernus gave back the book to Laphicet and said,

“Then Yseult is our next destination. We just need to figure out how we can get off this rock.”

Magilou started to grin,

“I will have fun watching you try.”

Velvet, irritated, responded,

“Oh, I’ll find her. Don’t you worry about that.”

Magilou started to walk back towards the temple and with a lofty attitude said,

“That’s the spirit! Don’t give up just yet.”

Tiamat crossed her arms and sneered,

“She has a cocky attitude. Although I don’t fully approve of what you want to do, but I want to see her fail.”

Out of blue, Laphicet began to yawn. Velvet noticed it and anxiously she said,

“We will rest inside the ruins. You’re still weak Laphicet.”

The little Malak slowly nodded his head and began sluggishly walking towards the temple. Velvet right hand secretly found its way to Avernus’s waist and pinched him. She quietly whispered,

“If you say a word of what we did to anyone, I will bite you with my left hand this time…”

Avernus slightly grinned and looked up in the sky, saying,

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? You need to work on your red face. With that white skin you have, it is even more apparent.”

Velvet suddenly jolted and her eyes enlarged in shock. But she continued to pinch his waist harder,

“Ouch! What was that for, Velvet?!” Avernus complained.

“It is all your fault and you’re just paying the price.” She hissed.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play? Here we go then... I just remembered that how smooth your hair felt Velvet when I held you TIGHTLY in my arms… Best touching experience ever…”

Velvet gritted her teeth and pinch him even harder as she blushed even more.

A drop of sweat fell from Avernus’s forehead,

“Aha-ha-ha… You’re a strong woman Velvet but… your face is so serene and cute when you’re passed out… those half-opened lips… so defenseless… Like… _OUCH…_ a sleeping beauty begging to be kissed by a _PRINCE_! Oh, so many desires one man can have…”

Velvet twisted his muscle, nearly tearing off his tissue,

“You’re a dead man Avernus!” furiously muttered Velvet as she frowned even more.

He closed his eyes and slightly bend as the pain was getting out of control,

“ ** _OH DAMN THE PAIN!_** You know me Velvet; I don’t play when I can’t win and I won’t submit, ever… I can do this all day, girl…” Avernus mumbled.

Tiamat, standing a few meters far from them, understood that something was going on. She narrowed her eyes at them and asked,

“What are you doing?”

Velvet released his already bruised flesh and calmly answered,

“Nothing special. Just discussing some fighting strategies.”

Avernus began to rubbing his painful waist and nodded, acknowledging her claims. Velvet then coolly walked to the ruin’s entrance.

Tiamat came to Avernus’s side as he was staring at Velvet, smirking. She sighed and asked,

“Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the canary.”

Still looking at Velvet, he answered,

“Oh, what a canary that was…”

“So your “experiment” with daemon kind went well? Are you aware of the danger she possesses?” asked Tiamat.

Velvet disappeared into the temple, permitting Avernus to turn his attention back to Tiamat,

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I can endure much more malevolence than that. Either way, in the end, I will purify her or, I will become a daemon like her. I wonder what mutation I might go through. If it is something like Rokurou I’m satisfied. I can move a bit of my hair to the front…”

Tiamat scowled and yelled,

“You think this is a joke?! You will turn into an uncontrollable beast. All malevolence you held up throughout these years, will turn you probably into a FUCKING DRAGON YOU IMBECILE!”

Avernus let out a loud laugh and said,

“hah, you don’t scare me, woman, I know I can’t turn into a dragon. For Mysteria’s sake, I’m not a child, I know these things. I’m supposed to be an expert in all things dragon.”

Tiamat shook her head and looked away, saying,

“You don’t understand. You don’t WANT to understand. You share a lot of characteristics with us Malaks; spirit and power, except for the physical body. You’re literally born on an Earthpulse. The reason Malaks turn into dragons is that of their souls, not their outside body. You still have your destiny to fulfill and you’re wasting it away for some bland person who…”

Avernus turned to Tiamat, brows knotted, eyes glittering like a tiger in the dark. Suffice to even silence a powerful Malak like her with one gaze,

“Enough with the destiny! Enough with sacrifices so people that I don’t know can live in peace. For once in my life, I want to do what I want. To hell with the world, its problems can bother someone else for all I care.”

His shouting brought both fear and sadness to Tiamat. Recently, she saw him throwing more tantrum than usual and nearly losing control of himself. Tiamat of all people knew him for so long, and she felt that his fall was getting closer and closer.

Avernus entered the ruins and saw everyone already sleeping around the unconscious Eleanor. He sat behind her and closed his eyes. His good mood was gone and replaced with tense feelings once more. He placed his hand on the floor and searched for the earthpulse’s flow of energy. Then He felt someone woke up.

Avernus slightly opened his eyes and saw Eleanor shedding some tears. She stood up and went to Velvet’s side. After a brief moment, she raised her spear and put it on her own neck, preparing to cut her artery. Avernus’s right hand began to glow with silver energy, getting ready to use his arte to stop Eleanor.

All of a sudden, a large orb of light appeared on the other side of the corridor. Noticing it, Eleanor ran and followed it. Avernus raised his head and saw Velvet already awake with Eizen getting ready to stand up. Velvet nodded to him and all three began to anonymously follow Eleanor to the outside.

The white glowing orb revealed itself to be the same communication arte that Melchior sent after them. Artorius voice could be heard coming from it,

“I send Melchior to check out the earthpulse, and what a peculiar sight does he find.”

Eleanor bowed and in a depressing tone she spoke to the orb,

“Lord Artorius! I have failed you…”

“Lift your head, Eleanor. The Shepherd has a special mission for you; you are to protect the Malak Laphicet and bring him to the Loegres Abbey headquarters. This mission is highly classified and not to be shared with even the legates.” Said Artorius

“Protect the Malak and bring him to the capital, then?” she wondered.

“Remember, with the utmost secrecy. Your becoming his vessel is in fact quite fortunate.”

“That might be it but with me as his vessel, the Malak himself may interfere. Besides, the shepherd and the daemon will try to stop any endeavors that may lead to snatching him away from them.”

“This Malak may have his own will, but he can be manipulated. As for the shepherd, I have my own plans for him. I already dispatched someone capable enough to take care of that problem. Do whatever it takes to get the job done, Eleanor. You act under my full authorization.” Declared Artorius.

Eleanor’s face filled with uncertainty, she protested,

“Even were it to mean obeying the orders of a daemon?! But, Lord Artorius, what Malak could possibly be that valuable?”

“Are you saying that you cannot?”

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to clear her head from all complex thoughts and question her mind was going through. She opened them and in a disciplined tone she said,

“Shame is only a fleeting emotion. It is will and reason that ultimately prevail in the face of calamity. My lord. I live to serve the principles of your teachings.”

“The earthpulse will soon close. From here on, you must use your own discretion to execute your mission, Eleanor.”

With Artorius’s last command, the orb disappeared. But little did Eleanor know that Avernus, Velvet, and Eizen were standing close and heard it all.

In the morning the group came out and readied themselves to move forward. The last person that came out of the ruins was Eleanor. Rokurou and Laphicet were the only ones who decided to welcome her first,

“You’re finally up! How are you feeling?” asked Rokurou.

Eleanor, having her guard up and felt that she was deep behind enemy lines with no friendlies in sight, coldly answered,

“I’m fine…”

Avernus moved to Laphicet’s side and said,

“Pay attention, Eleanor; there is no chance for you to getting away from us. I hate to do anything severe but I’m not afraid to use pain and force to keep you close, consider yourself warned.”

Laphicet also added,

“Listen… Don’t try anything like that again. Pain is… Pain is scary, right?”

“… All right, I get it. No more running away.” Answered Eleanor.

Laphicet smiled and politely said,

“I’m Laphicet. It’s good to finally meet you properly, Eleanor.”

Eleanor having been surprised because of his attitude and first time seeing a malak greeting her this way, answered,

“Y-Yeah, likewise.”

Velvet sneaked to Eleanor’s side and told her that,

“Don’t worry. If you try running when Avernus isn’t looking, you won’t get very far… once I’ve eaten your arms and legs. We merely need you alive to act as his vessel. Nothing more.”

Eleanor kept her head straight and said,

“That won’t be necessary. I swore an oath before our duel; An oath grants power in exchange for a certain constraint. Mine was, “If I lose, I will obey my adversary. Once put in motion, an oath cannot be broken by the one who swore it. I will keep my promise to you because I must.”

Velvet looked at Avernus and inquisitively said,

“Hmm. An oath, is it?” She paused for a moment and continued, “In that case, I have a question for you. What does the Abbey plan to do with Innominat?”

Eleanor confidently answered that,

“To wipe out all of the daemons, of course. We want to end the Era of Disaster once and for all.”

Eizen jumped in and wondered,

“And how exactly does the Abbey plan on wiping out the daemons? Is Innominat going to wander the land slaughtering them all?”

Eleanor lowered her head, the assurance in her expression was gone in an instant,

“They… They never told me. Innominat’s ritual is kept confidential even within the Abbey. All I know is that it involves Melchior.”

Velvet and Eizen looked at each other, wondering whether she was telling the truth. But when they checked Avernus, they saw him lost in his own thoughts,

“A familiar story…” Avernus mumbled.

The rest of the group turned their attention to him instead. He alerted to their concerns and began retelling his own tale,

“We had the same problem about ten years ago. That time, I was also going through the Shepherd exaltation process. My first act was to find an ancient goddess or Lord of the Land, as some people called her, to make a pact and cleanse the continent of any and all daemons.”

Avernus looked at Tiamat and resumed his talk,

“I found her, and she helped us by controlling the flow of malevolence. Other than that, I was forced to either kill or in some rare cases, purify daemons. Apart from outright murdering them all, I can’t think of anything particular.”

Velvet sighed and said,

“Then it looks like the only way we’ll figure out Innominat’s true nature is by deciphering Laphicet’s book. We’ll have to track down Magilou’s friend, the one who can read the Avarost ancient tongue.”

Eizen was already checking the terrain and the sky for a clue of their whereabouts added that,

“Velvet is right, but first, we have to figure out where we are now. We need to find a settler or a village. Something.”

Rokurou began to laugh loudly, saying,

“Oh Hahahaha! I’m surprised us, eggheads, even know our own name.”

Tiamat was annoyed and reacted to his statement,

“You can speak for yourself daemon. We didn’t deliberately come to this place. Not everyone knows everything at first.”

After her, Laphicet peacefully said,

“She is right. Even the greatest scholars need to experiment and observe You can’t get answers without asking for them.”

Rokurou backed down and waved his hand in the air,

“Hah, fair enough. Hard to argue with you two on that.”

Eleanor was watching Laphicet and Tiamat talking with Rokurou. She remarked that,

“I have never seen Malaks quite like those two…”

Velvet, ignoring her statement, told her that,

“Eleanor, your job is going to be to protect Laphicet. Even if it brings you into conflict with other exorcists. Because if you turn on me and Avernus…”

“I know! As I said, I can’t betray you.” Eleanor answered and quickly moved away from them.

Velvet walked to Laphicet’s side, still thinking deeply.

“Listen, Laphicet. If she makes any strange moves, I want you to stop her immediately, okay?” Velvet requested.

“I don’t think Eleanor is such a bad person. Besides, she’s oath-bound to her promise.” Laphicet innocently replied.

“She is lying obviously. That’s only something you do if your life depends on it.” Said Velvet.

Avernus put his hand on Laphicet’s shoulder,

“You need to listen to Velvet, Laphicet. Eleanor has a good heart but her intentions are not sincere.”

Velvet straight up continued right after Avernus,

“I told you already, she wants to take you away from us. Women are creatures of deceit, boy. Their looks are all but deceiving.”

“I-If you two say so…”

Magilou grinned and said,

“She’s right. Of course, that goes doubly so for Velvet the Vengeful Rapscallion.”

Velvet cautiously looked at Avernus and commented,

“Well… I won’t deny it.”

Avernus raised his brows and the group started their journey. After walking past a few hanging bridges, Laphicet was nearly tripped over some stones and then quickly was grabbed by Avernus,

“Watch out Laphicet, there are a number of cliffs along the way. Move to my left side, it’s safer.” Avernus suggested as the little Malak changed his position, he said,

“I’m sorry… I was lost in my thoughts again.”

“Hmm… Do you want to share it?”

“Velvet told me that women’s looks can be deceiving, but I’m not sure what I’m supposed to see…”

Avernus laughed and caught the attention of Rokurou and Eizen,

“What is it Avernus?” Rokurou asked,

“Laphicet wants to know why appearances of women are misleading.”

“That’s an age-old problem for men. You with us, Eizen?”

Eizen slowly nodded and said,

“You’re right. Women are deceptive and treacherous creatures. They lie as easily as they breathe, and men can never see through their deception.”

Avernus and Rokurou acknowledged Eizen’s claims, Laphicet felt pity and said,

“Sounds like you’ve all been through hard times.”

Rokurou put his hand on his chest, exhaled deeply and said,

“The wounds woman leaves on a man’s heart takes longer to heal than a cut delivered by a sword.”

Laphicet shaken by his words, startled and looked at Avernus and asked,

“Is it that bad?”

“Well, it depends. Not all of them are like that, but most of them are. Women are at the mercy of circumstances just the sand is at the mercy of the wind. They will use men to get what they want. There is an old saying; “If thou givest thy heart to a woman, she will kill thee.” They put up false fronts about nearly anything and not just their looks.”

Tiamat sighed in disappointment and whispered to herself,

“ _Says the man who wants to be in a relationship with a daemon girl_.”

“What Avernus is saying is that; beware of a woman’s tears, boy, and guard yourself well.” Said Eizen.

Laphicet repeated what Eizen told him. Abruptly, Velvet walked to Laphicet’s side and wearing her death glare, warned them all that,

“Don’t put any weird ideas into Laphicet’s head! If you fill his head with any more garbage, I’m eating all three of you. That goes double for you, Avernus.”

“These are all truths, ma’am. But I have no complaints against eating.” Avernus replied.

As Velvet angry gold-amber eyes were in a clash with Avernus’s astute green eyes, Magilou entered the argument, smirking, she said,

“The shepherd, the swordsman, and the pirate having troubles with women? Ha! Well, women are nothing if not difficult. I have the deepest sympathy for you all.”

Avernus slowly close the distance between himself and Laphicet. He asked that,

“Well, Laphicet. What do you think of the ladies’ reactions?”

“Well, Velvet won’t eat either Rokurou or Eizen, and Magilou didn’t seem sympathetic at all. But I don’t know about you Avernus…”

Avernus slightly frowned and narrowed his eyes, asking,

“What?! Do you think I’m in trouble?”

Laphicet slowly but sadly nodded. Eizen however, said,

“It seems you absorbed the lesson well.”

Out of nowhere, they heard Eleanor’s voice coming from behind,

“I’m not like that, though.”

Everybody turned their attention to her,

“Y…Yes, some women use their tears to manipulate others. But not all do, and I for one hate such trickery. The women who did that to you all are just the extreme.”

Laphicet agreed with her and said,

“Yeah, I know you hate deception and deceit, Eleanor.”

Eleanor nearly jumped as she remembered her own mission.

“Huh? Um. Yeah, that’s exactly what you said.”

“Well, you can act like that person you’re claiming to be and show Laphicet that not all women are deceptive creatures.” Said Avernus.

“I intend to do just that and I don’t care what you think or want from me Shepherd.” Eleanor aggressively responded to him. Avernus shook his head and moved in front of the group. Velvet eyes followed him closely, he felt that next time he is going to be alone with Velvet will not end well for him.

 Soon they reached the middle of the last bridge but they noticed that a horde of unknown creatures was gathering on the other side.

Laphicet also pointed to their back and they noticed another group of those same daemons was moving to the rear; they were surrounded.

“What are those?!” Laphicet yelled as he pointed to them; moving tree trunks with carving that looked like an evil laugh.

“Treants!” Avernus identified. The bridge began to shake violently. Laphicet clutched Velvet’s arm and the rest held on to the rope swings.

“If we don’t move, the extra weight will result in collapsing of the bridge.”

“But we’re surrounded!” Eleanor cried.

Avernus turned to the group and with his disciplinary tone ordered that,

“Velvet and Rokurou, cover our backs. Eizen, Magilou, and Laphicet support us with only long-range artes; no mystic and area of effect magic or the bridge will fall. Ti, you’re with me.”

Eleanor was irritated, complaining,

“What about me?! I can fight daemons!”

“No, you will stay with Laphicet,” Avernus answered.

“But…”

“That’s an order exorcist.” Avernus unyielding, rebutted his claim.

Tiamat merged with him. Avernus unsheathed his staff and it immediately transfigured to its majestic, long engraved silver and gold form. The inscribed ancient writings glowed and soon, it was covered in a blazing fire.

“Here they come, everyone, stay behind me and protect our flank. I will carve a path towards the end of the bridge.” Avernus declared as he began to horizontally slashed his staff at the monsters; the weapon hit the body of the first daemon, crushed and burned it at the same time. With his strike, the rest of its hardened wooden body was thrown from the bridge.

As each daemon fell in front of them, they slowly and step by step moved forward. A series of green and blue bolts of magic passed Avernus’s head and constantly kept the Treants staggered and stunned. The bridge vibrated as more daemons poured themselves into both sides of the bridge.

“There are too many of them!” Velvet yelled.

“The bridge’s narrow path contradicts their superior numbers, stay focused!” Avernus shouted as he kept killing the daemons; the area was filled with smoke and smell of burnt wood. He then said,

“Laphicet, you don’t need to use heavy damaging artes. Shorten your time between your summoning and constantly hit them with weaker magic! I need them to be stunned all the time.”   

“But what about the accuracy of my artes?” asked Laphicet.

“There are many slow moving targets. Don’t worry about missing anything!”

In the midst of battle, Eleanor listened closely to Avernus’s orders. His situational awareness and enemy’s information was exemplary. Eleanor felt that she was in a presence of a seasoned commander and a master warrior.

After the heavy clash, they managed to reach the end of the bridge. Velvet quickly destroyed the swing ropes and the bridge along with a large number of the remaining daemons fell into the valley below.

“Phew… we made it!” Magilou shouted.

“Good job everyone.” Said Avernus.

As everyone was gathering their strengths, Laphicet found a strange rock on the ground. He picked up and examined it closely,

“This stone… I think it’s really rare. The way it sparkles, I think it might be… brightsteel!”

“Did you find a bright steel ore? It is actually a rare metal used to forge weapons and armor. You can’t find it just anywhere.” Rokurou observed.

Eizen crossed his arms and quickly stated,

“If there’s brightsteel here, that means we must be in either Endgand or Islegand. Both are a long ways off from Midgand. I doubt the Abbey has many forced stationed out here.”

Velvet began to smile,

“At the very least, this could mean we will be left alone for a while. Nice find, Laphicet.”

Laphicet’s happiness didn’t last very long as Velvet immediately said,

“Go now and wash your hands.”

Eleanor observed another unexpected behavior from her enemies. Avernus and Velvet’s concern for Laphicet began a series of contradicting thoughts in her mind.

Tiamat appeared once again and said,

“The only way to understand where we are is to find someone to ask. We better move fast so we don’t lose more time.”

The team agreed and moved forward through the Cliffside. Once more, Laphicet was lost in his thoughts. This time, however, he was among the ladies. Velvet caught a glimpse of him thinking and asked,

“What’s eating you, Laphicet?”

“If everyone says that you can’t judge women at face value, does that mean you can with men?” Laphicet asked.

“Sure. Men are plain and simple creatures.”

Magilou maliciously smirked and said,

“Oh, is that it? You talk like you’re an expert in all things male and masculine. But you can only speak for your own family and experience.”

Velvet slightly grinned,

“As if you’re the expert to talk.”

“And I’m sure you’ve charmed a magnificent prince to be your lover.” Magilou mocked Velvet.

Velvet then remembered that special “Someone” and acted as she had the triumph card, thus answering Magilou with utmost confidence.

“Sure.”

Magilou narrowed her eyes at her and asked,

“What does he look like? Is he tall, handsome and strong with broad shoulders?”

“None of your business.” Answered Velvet.

“Don’t tell me. He was always on the other side of a swinging door so you only saw his shadow and legs?”

As Magilou finished her sentence, both Velvet and Laphicet remembered the similarity with a romance novel. But Velvet recalled the first time she properly saw Avernus after his instant recover. That day when he came out of the room wearing his clean and fashionable outfit, joining her family for the dinner. Her cheeks began to turn red as she felt that sensation in her heart once more.

Magilou maintained her grin and continued,

“I see… What a lovely crush that must be.” While Magilou thought that she called out Velvet’s bluff, Laphicet told them that,

“I read that story. It was a book called… “The Legs of a Man”.

Velvet collected her thoughts and said,

“Oh? I have never heard of it.”

Eleanor also joined their discussion,

“I have read it, too. It is a sad, bittersweet tale, but I enjoyed it quite a lot. I highly recommend it if you haven’t read it.”

The Velvet’s menacing smile was back and she told Eleanor that,

“Maybe when I have some free time after killing Artorius.”

Eleanor shocked to hear her answer and contradictory to her, Magilou chuckled like crazy. However, Laphicet was disappointed and went to Avernus’s side. He noticed his gloomy expression and asked,

“Is there something wrong Laphicet?”

He raised his head at Avernus and hopelessly answered,

“I just wanted to know if men could be judged at face value, but they got carried away and talked about something else...”

Avernus winked and placed his hands on his own waist,

“Then maybe you need to spend more time with us men rather than to be with women.”

Laphicet dropped his head in shame. As Avernus was grinning at his flustered face, he heard Velvet greeting someone,

“You there! Got a moment?”

Avernus joined the group and took look at the person Velvet was talking to. He was a male with old and rugged leather armor. He jerked out of fear as soon as he saw them, shouting,

“Ghaaah! Are you guys with the Swordbreaker?! Get away from me!”

He suddenly unsheathed his sword and attacked them, Rokurou immediately responded in kind. The unknown man felt the power of Rokurou’s strikes and began to beg,

“I’m sorry alright?”

“Ha! Real class act, attacking as you apologize.”

They clashed for a few more seconds until the stranger’s sword broke. He dropped to his knees, pleading,

“Please, might daemon. I beg you, I’ll do anything! Just spare my life!”

Velvet crossed her arms and said,

“I just wanted to ask you something.”

But the man stood silent. Laphicet noticed his fear and pointed at Eleanor, telling him that,

“You don’t have to worry. This woman here is an exorcist.”

Eleanor startled but continued with the act,

“R-Right, I’m Eleanor, a praetor exorcist. Please, remain calm and answered our questions.”

The man stood up and wondered,

“You do look like an exorcist, but… what are you doing with daemons like these?”

Avernus frowned and quickly said,

“Mind your own business thief and answer our question! Where we are now? What is this place? What are the nearest ports?”

 The man began to startle,

“You… don’t know?”

“Don’t test my patience…” Avernus threatened.

“Um… You’re on Cadnix Island in Islegand. The port is at the other end of that ravine.” Answered the man as he pointed to a cliffside, connected with more hanging rope bridges.

Eizen began to write something on a small paper, saying,

“I’ll send a sylphjay to Van Eltia.”

Rokurou hastily asked the stranger another question,

“One more question, who’s this “Swordbreaker”?

“He is a daemon. Causes lots of trouble around these parts. He only attacks swordfighters, and he breaks their blades. He’s even taken down a number of praetors.” The stranger replied.

“So hence the name Swordbreaker…” Rokurou deducted.

The man continued,

“He wields a fine sword; clearly forged in a foreign land. I tried to find his lair to steal the weapon for myself… but that’s when I was attacked. I’d be careful if I were you. If he spots that sword on your back, you’ll be in a world of trouble.”

“Sounds like a nasty one,” Avernus observed.

Magilou pointed at Velvet and said,

“Well, he tries to pull anything on this daemon, and he’s in for one crunchy masticate surprise!”

“You folks are all crazy…” The stranger remarked.

Eleanor came closer to him and said

“You’re lucky to still be alive. Take this chance to abandon your life of crime.”

The stranger saw the seriousness in her eyes and voice and he then stood silently in disgrace.

“Okay, enough chit-chat. We need to go to the port.” Avernus said to the group and soon they began to traverse more uneven terrain. After another mile of walking, Velvet, Rokurou, and Avernus suddenly stopped going forward.

Laphicet move to the front and asked,

“What’s wrong?”

Velvet calmly and unfazed answered,

“An enemy…”

They were all confronted by a daemon, spewing a lot of malevolence and looking like a walking suit of armor. It summoned a unique sword which was unknown to all but Rokurou,

“That sword… Is that Stormquell?” He asked.

“A daemon wielding a foreign-made sword… you must be the Swordbreaker.” Velvet observed.

The daemon didn’t respond and attacked them in an instant. The group began to disperse and readied themselves for its onslaught. The daemon began to swing his long sword at them, Avernus jumped and quickly appeared on top of it, hitting the daemon in the face with his spinning staff. It didn’t show any kind of damage or being slowed down.

“He is attacking blindly. Everyone, strike him from all sides!” Avernus shouted.

Their saturation attack took the daemon by surprise as he got hit by Velvet’s **LETHAL PAIN** , Avernus’s **CELESTIAL CRUSH** , and Rokurou’s **RANGETSU’S STYLE: HARON**.

The dust was settled but the daemon stood up seemingly unharmed.

“He’s still moving for some reason…” said Velvet.

Rokurou took the charge directly at him,

“Leave this one to me… Come and get it!”

They hit each other but Rokurou was thrown by the sheer force of the daemon’s attack.

They skirmish made Rokurou agitated, He stood up with his daemon eye now burning red, his voice was also changed into a demonic tone,

“… Good! a challenge!”

The Swordbreaker and Rokurou dashed at one another but Laphicet, concerned for Rokurou’s safety, cast a series of piercing crystals at the daemon which resulted in daemon being hit and thrown to the ground.

Rokurou turned back towards Laphicet and shouted,

“Don’t meddle you little brat!”

He darted at Laphicet and raised his daggers to hit him. In a bright sudden flash, a long staff hit his right hand and the dagger flew off. At the same time, a figure appeared in front and he felt a cold steel hand preventing him from advancing. He saw Avernus nearly pierced his chest with his gauntlets. His eyes were burning with anger and disdain,

“Take one more step and I will tear off your heart.”

Eleanor and Velvet also walked in front of Laphicet, shielding him from the attack,

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Touch him and I will kill you.”

Rokurou suddenly snapped out of his rage, he backed down and said,

“… Sorry. I just got a little riled up.”

They all unsheathed their weapons but a soon as they turned their attention back to the daemon, it was nowhere to be found.


	17. The God Blade vs. the Staff of Shadows

Eizen and Rokurou checked the surroundings for the attacking daemon but it had already left the area.

"Do you know that daemon?" Eizen asked.

Rokurou, now calm and in control, answered,

"No, but I know the sword he was using. A blade called Stormquell."

Magilou moved closer to Rokurou, speculative about the sword's name,

 _"Stormquell… now, where have I heard that name before_ …"

Avernus turned to Laphicet, still disturbed,

"Are you okay Laphicet?"

The little Malak slowly nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Velvet suddenly blurted,

"Whatever, the sword and that daemon have nothing to do with our goal. Just get to the port already."

A plan that everyone was agreed to after that awkward and bizarre confrontation. Avernus was the only one who didn't put away his weapon, still wary that the daemon swordsman would probably attack. The way ahead involved, even more, hanging bridges, but there were fewer daemons to deal with. Rokurou, having reverted to his usual self, moved to Laphicet's side,

"Laphicet. I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Laphicet gradually looked at him from the corner of his eyes,

"I… thought you were going to get killed…"

Rokurou quietly sighed and said,

"I know; you were just doing what you thought was right at that moment. That it was partially my fault because I didn't give you a clear enough warning to stay out of it. If it ever happens again, I will give you a decent warning."

Laphicet, now fully facing Rokurou, wondered from his assertion,

"Why? You really don't want me to help? Even if your life is at risk?"

"Yes."

"But Why?"

Rokurou paused for a second,

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. There's someone out there I need to defeat by my own hand." Rokurou was suddenly fired up, expressing, "I want to strike him down. I want to vanquish him. But to achieve that, I need to be a better swordsman."

Laphicet delved into his thoughts again,

"Someone you have to defeat…"

"In a swordfight, yes. And I will do anything to ensure that I triumph over him in the end. I don't care how much it costs me, life, my body… hell, even my soul, I will gladly pay it." He then smirked, "Those feelings have been so central to me for so long… I lost my damn humanity somewhere along the way. Beating him is more important… than life…"

Laphicet repeated Rokurou as if he was etching his words into his own mind.

Rokurou arched over Laphicet and smiled,

"But still, I owe you for saving me back there! There is no point in defeating my opponent if I'm dead!"

Laphicet turned his attention over to Velvet and slowly nodded, then went to her side. Eleanor hurried to him and yelled,

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life!?"

Rokurou was dumbfounded at her rebuke,

"What is it with you? I'm just being honest with the little guy. And no offense but why do you even care?"

"It baffles me that you don't even think it is disrespectful! You truly are a daemon." Eleanor denounced.

Rokurou slightly sneered,

"Yes, this is what I'm; a big bad old daemon."

Rokurou resumed his walk but a metallic gauntlet grabbed his shoulder by force, preventing him from moving. Instantly, Avernus pulled him back. Cold and merciless words soon verbalized from the ex-Shepherd,

"Raise your hand, draw your swords, look at Laphicet the wrong way…" Avernus then pulled Rokurou closer and glared at him,

"And I'll kill you."

Rokurou didn't break the eye contact or blinked but Avernus pushed him away and moved on. Eleanor observed the interaction with great interest. The passion and care the ex-shepherd was showing for Laphicet was plain and clear since the moment they met face to face. But she couldn't get over the fact that why a normal human and most importantly, a Shepherd would be on the side of daemons and pirates.

Eleanor felt the need to dig deeper not just the group's history and psyche, but Avernus's as well. She increased her speed and moved closer to him. He was now walking beside Velvet, Tiamat, and Laphicet.

"Given your background as a "Shepherd", you must know that murder is wrong I assume." She spoke with a straight face. At first, Avernus didn't pay attention. But slowly he began to acknowledge that he heard something,

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me?"

"Yes! How can you even go and murder responsible and good folks who want nothing but protection for their families and people?! You are not a daemon but your assistance and aid in their cause will make you an accomplice. Listen to your heart, it is not too late for you."

Avernus lowered his head,

"Yes, you're right, Eleanor. Lately, I'm beginning to regret the life that I've lived…"

"I knew it! I had a feeling that deep down you're ashamed, you seem to be a good man… wait a minute, are you toying with me?!"

He abruptly raised his head again, trying to look normal and hide his smug face,

"No! It's true, I regret it all."

Eleanor frowned and irritated,

"You are making fun of me…Why are you acting like a child? Are you incapable of a single serious conversation?"

Avernus shook his head and with a guiltless face he said,

"I know, I'm a terrible person and it makes me sad." He looked at Velvet and asked,

"Velvet?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"May I rest my head in your bosom? I wish to cry."

Velvet face blushed red for a second, her brows knotted even more,

"You can cry well away from my bosom I'm certain."

She quickly realized Laphicet was also walking with them but after taking a glance at him, Velvet understood that he didn't hear anything as he was still thinking and oblivious to the events around himself. She looked back at Avernus and saw his innocent face with puppy eyes and it made her even more annoyed.

Avernus looked back at the shamefaced Eleanor and said,

"Did I tell you I was an orphan, Eleanor? I never knew my real family…"

Eleanor put her hand on her forehead, frustrated she said,

"Oh my god! I give up."

Avernus chuckled,

"I will be here Eleanor if you want to talk seriously next time."

Eleanor crossed her arms and moved farther back. Laphicet slowed down and went to her side,

"Eleanor, thanks for stepping in earlier."

"Think nothing of it. My orders are to protect you, so I did just that." Eleanor replied. Laphicet saddened at her response, felt that he's still a tool to them.

"Oh… I see." He depressingly acknowledged. Eleanor perceived his reaction and decided to fix it,

"Of course, orders or no orders, I'd save anyone under a threat from a daemon."

Laphicet's mood turned to better. Velvet observed their interaction with a little bit of jealousy,

" _How noble of you…"_  She muttered.

Velvet then slowly approached Avernus, now walking side by side, whispering fiercely,

"We need to talk seriously, Avernus."

Still having his proud and self-satisfied face on, he said,

"About your bosom? As you wish."

"Oh, my god you're impossible Avernus! I wanted to say that we need to watch over Laphicet a bit more."

"Why? Are you jealous of that woman?"

Velvet's face once again turned red,

"Wh-at?... No…, of course, that's not it. I just don't want Eleanor to succeed in her mission, that's it."

Avernus smiled proudly,

"Don' worry, I have it under control. She tries anything, she's in it for a surprise. But I have an idea; instead of trying to look like a threat to her, we need to gain her trust."

"What you mean?"

"She is a good person at heart, manipulating her is easy. Also, having her in a good mood will make it simpler to discover her plots and moves." Avernus implied.

"You're right… I'll tell Eizen later, he definitely can help with that." Said Velvet.

"OH! I GOT IT!"

The cry startled everyone. Inquisitive, they all stopped and looked at Magilou. She giggled and began retelling a new story with utmost enthusiasm and eagerness,

"The tragic tale of the sword Stormquell. Gather around and listen to you all grimy wayfarers! Once, a long time ago, there was a sword renowned the world over for its peerlessly sharp edge, its forger shrouded in mystery. So mighty was each swing of the sword, it produced howling winds that could level mountains! No other sword could match its power. The people, in their superstition, began to call it the God Blade."

Strangely, Avernus and Tiamat began to look at each other, smirking. Magilou was vexed because of them, but she continued,

"Shush you two! Now, there was one man who was truly enamored with the God Blade. His name was Kurogane, a blacksmith of wondrous talent. His heart was set on forging an even greater sword. He wanted to name it: Stormquell, the sword to conquer God Blade's roaring winds."

"So, did he make it?" Laphicet inquired.

"Kurogane forged scores of challenges to the God Blade, but each one was shattered by the implacable God Blade itself." Magilou narrated.

"What happened to Kurogane?" asked Avernus.

"Some say the God Blade's wielder chopped off his head. Others say he took his own life. The truth is lost to history, but perhaps he, and his grudge towards the God Blade, somehow yet live. If that's the blade, we should all stay wary tonight."

"Huh? Why?" Laphicet asked.

Rokurou came forward and answered Laphicet that,

"Because that "God Blade" Kurogane wanted so desperately to the top has been passed own through my family for generation… its name is Stormhowl."

"Weapons and their legends…hmm," Avernus muttered,

Laphicet looked at him and asked,

"What is it Avernus?"

"Oh, it is nothing I just remembered something…"

Tiamat came to Laphicet's side and suddenly asked,

"Do you want to know about another legendary weapon, Laphicet?"

"Oh boy, do I? Yes, please!"

Tiamat grinned and began to reveal her story,

"A long time ago, daemons and monsters had ravaged a far-away land. The king was desperate, losing legions after legions of his soldiers to the daemon horde. The people from around the country massed unto the capital; the last safe city on the continent. Grief, sorrow, and misery overtook the souls of the population."

"The advisors and mystic pioneers of the king's court discovered the lair of an old goddess who was slumbering beneath the deepest depth of all the Earthpulses. A lone warrior volunteered to journey into the earthpulse and raise the goddess from her sleep.

Avernus crossed his arms, sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tiamat continued,

"But one day, when the calamity was at the very door of the capital, in the last attempt at saving their people, they decided to dive deep into the unknown parts of the earthpulse. The warrior traveled into the innermost and dangerous province of the underground hollow. There, he found a Malak, under attack by the daemons. The warrior killed all of the daemons but it was too late for the victim. The Malak died but not before gifting the warrior with his own body and weapon to wield the power of the spirits; the Staff of Shadows."

"Then, he found the lair of the five-headed-dragon of the legend. After a small quarrel, the entity decided to grant him her vessel and the power to eradicate the daemons. The warrior came back and with his new found powers, he pushed back the daemon horde to the brink of annihilation. People revered him, his distinguished staff brought both hope to the people and planted fear into his enemies' hearts."

Laphicet's still stood astounded, asked,

"So what happened to the warrior? And his weapon?!"

Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou, and Avernus all snickered at the same time.

However, Tiamat answered the boy,

"After a few years, He went on a pilgrimage to the lands far away. The truth is, he never came back. Some people saying that he was lost at sea and now, the Staff of Shadows is resting at the deepest bottom of the vast ocean."

Eleanor was rubbing her chin, thinking deeply,

"I don't know why I have a feeling that the man in this story seems familiar…"

Avernus looked at her and chuckled,

"One day Eleanor, someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly."

Eleanor and Laphicet looked at him with awe and wonder,

"You… you're that warrior!" Eleanor hastily spoke.

"Warrior, Shepherd, arcane sorcerer, spirit whisperer. Yes, I'm that man."

"Those are a lot of titles for one man to bear." Said Eizen.

Avernus slowly nodded,

"Yeah, but I'm none of them now. I'm dead to the world or at least, to my people."

"I thought you called your weapon, the Dreamshadow not Staff of Shadows," Rokurou questioned.

"Same as Stormhowl and the God Blade. The staff of Shadows is the name people chose to call it."

Eizen breathed heavily and asked,

"So your weapon is made of… what, a Malak's body?"

"Not body but he fused himself into what you can call a "Blessing". it can meld magic. The malak willed it to be. Although there are things that I don't even know."

Velvet looked at Tiamat and asked,

"So, that goddess in that story… she is "you" I presume?"

Tiamat lowered and raised her head slightly and briefly,

"I'm many things, one of them is being her vessel for ages."

"I… don't understand, are you that "goddess" or not?" Velvet insisted.

"Once I was a Malak, lost in the deepest depths of Earthpulses, wondering in the darkness and looking for the light. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being. She granted me all I desired and more. I have carried Tiamat through the ages ever since."

Velvet frowned and said,

"Now you sound just like Magilou…" She waited and then asked again,

"Do you mean that you carry the goddess inside you?"

Tiamat giggled,

"She is me, no more separate than your heart from your chest."

" _I don't get it, what kind of Malak is she…"_  Eleanor wondered in confusion.

"Don't speak in riddles with me, Malak." Velvet suddenly became angry.

Avernus stepped between them, explaining,

"Velvet, calm down. What she means is that she is her vessel but the main body lies elsewhere."

Eizen acknowledged it and said,

"I think what she and Avernus are saying is that her transcendent body is laying at whatever location she mentioned… although I'm still not sure how's that even possible." However, he was skeptical. Her existence didn't feel right to the experienced Malak.

Velvet waved her hand at Tiamat,

"Whatever, as long as she can kill exorcists. She can even be another lost Empyrean for all I care."

Tiamat studied Velvet's face with mocking eyes, and her mouth twisted into a humorless smile upon hearing her statement:  _another lost Empyrean_. Avernus clapped his hands and loudly said,

"Okay, break time is over. We will speak more when we get back to Van Eltia."

The group followed him, walking for a few more miles, they reached a cave which turned out to be a mining location. The cave was filled with mining equipment but the living soul was in sight. They passed through several holes and narrow spaces between rocks. Eizen tapped Avernus on his shoulder, he turned and saw him, Magilou, and Rokurou maliciously smirking,

"What is it now?" Avernus eyes dwindled as skepticism filled his mind.

"We were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us." Said Eizen.

"Magilou is involved so it's about a bet and probably going to be offensive." Avernus guessed.

Magilou continued to smirk and said,

"Yep… probably. You and Tiamat are friends for a long time, is that right?

Avernus glared at Magilou, "That's right. What about it?"

Magilou formed a straight face enough to asked her question,

"So… you two... um… ever were more than just friends? If you know what I mean."

"Oh, for the love of… REALLY?!" Avernus placed his hand on his eyes, shaking his head and feeling irritated.

"Look Avernus, it is a natural thing to be curious about." Said Rokurou.

"Maybe for a twelve-year-old, not for some grown ass people!"

Magilou sighed and said,

"It is a simple yes or no question, don't be so dramatic about it."

"Nothing is ever plain and clear with Malakhim, especially with some ancient being!"

Magilou clapped her hands and said,

"So you do have some "experience"!"

Avernus, trying to be calm and collected, replied,

"I did not say that."

Eizen sneered and said,

"Don't panic Avernus, it will be our little secret."

"This conversation is over! If you have any more questions, go and ask her instead of bothering me with them." Avernus yelled and continued walking, gaining some distance between them.

"Now who's twelve…" Magilou quietly muttered in a disappointing tone.

All of a sudden, they heard echoes of swords clashing and immediately followed the narrow corridors to the source.

There, they saw the Swordbreaker daemon laying on the ground; his sword was broken and a tall, muscular man with long black hair stood near him. His wore a unique shirt that only covered his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving the torso exposed. Rokurou jolted hard and his face expression instantly changed at the sight of that man.

"Well, you're the strangest daemon I've ever seen! Your body is much harder than your own sword!" The man said.

"Who is this?" asked Velvet.

Eleanor quickly explained;

"That's Lord Shigure, one of only two legate exorcists in the entire Abbey."

"What's a lone legate doing all the way here?" Avernus inquired.

Shigure began to turn to them, slowly. He began to smirk at the sight of them.

"Eleanor! What are you doing here? What the hell happened to you? Did you get capture by daemons or are you a defector?"

Eleanor's voice began to stutter, unable to answer the legate properly,

"It doesn't matter. I don't care, do whatever you want. But still, today is my lucky day. Encountering the one and only Stormquell and… my target at the same time!" As he was checking the broken sword on the ground, he switched his attention to Avernus, eyes frowned but smiling at the same time.

"Your target?!" Velvet was surprised as she glanced at Avernus.

"I was displeased when I heard that you were at the Empyrean throne causing trouble and I've missed the opportunity to meet you, Shepherd from-afar."

A small but chubby looking cat appeared from behind him. Avernus quickly recognized the Malak,

"Morgirm?!"

"Aw, fancy meeting you here, Avernus. Back from the dead, I see." Morgrim looked at Shigure and requested that,

"Please, he is a considerate and a kind young man, Shigure. Show him the respect he deserves."

Shigure laughed,

"Of course, don't worry about it." Shigure turned his attention to Avernus once more,

"I must thank you for saving Morgrim's life, she speaks highly of you. When Artorius demanded your death I couldn't pass the chance, with the concern in Melchior's eyes, I finally understood that I have a chance to fight someone that has some boldness up his sleeve!"

Avernus grabbed his staff and said,

"What can I say, legate, when your life is nothing but fighting after fighting, you'll always get dragged into it, no matter what."

Shigure laughed loudly,

"Ha-ha! That's what I wanted to hear, Shepherd!"

"But Shigure, I think there is someone else over there that wants your attention. He looks lonely." Said Morgrim.

"You're right, I'm being a jerk. I just can't pass up the chance to tease my little brother. Can I Rokurou?"

Rokurou and Shigure were locked in the staring contest.

"What is going on here?!" Velvet gritted her teeth as she couldn't digest the level of coincidence.

"You haven't changed a bit, brother," Rokurou observed.

"What? Are you blind? I'm a lot stronger, you dumb ass. You're the one who hasn't changed. Are you still thinking about trying to take me down?"

Laphicet eyes glowed,

"So he is the one who you want to beat in a fight!"

Rokurou went for his blades, he pulled out the swords swiftly as his front hair moved to the sides, revealing his dark and mutated second-half. His daemon eye blazed,

"I'm not who I was that day either… Brother."

Shigure narrowed his eyes at Rokurou's face,

"Wait a minute… You're a daemon now! This is good! But I wonder… has that really changed anything?" He slowly drew his sword out of the scabbard. The sound of rubbing the blade against its casing alarmed the gang that it was going to be messy.

"When my real Stormhowl split your pathetic toy again, you're going to piss yourself like the last time?"

Shigure slashed his sword in mid-air, creating a gust of wind. Rokurou readied himself to attack him,

"I will handle him. Laphicet no matter what, I need you to stay out of it."

Laphicet was disappointed but agreed to his request.

They were off, the gang focused on their fight. Rokurou made sure to keep his eye on him as he dashed. The certainty and confidence in his brother's eyes made him uncomfortable. Shigure vertically slashed his sword at the attacking Rokurou. He dodged it but he wasn't fast enough to evade the follow-up slash so he defended himself with his dual blades.

KAZANG!

"It's been too long since we crossed swords, brother." Shigure locked his eyes in a staring contest with brother. Rokurou's left eye glowed brightly,

"Shut up! You're dead! I will make you regret sparing my life last time!"

Rokurou pushed back, breaking the stalemate and moved his foot to his right side, trying to stab Shigure from his flank while he had the chance. But he was much faster, quickly performed sidestep of his own to perform a surprise attack. Shigure held the handle of his sword with two hands and thrust it towards Rokurou. He barely managed to get out of the way.

Shigure stopped and placed the Stormhowl on his shoulder.

"You fight more lively as a daemon, I like it!"

Rokurou roared in anger as he charged his brother once more. Shigure also ran towards him, pouncing and slashing his long sword at him. The Rokurou's disadvantage in range was obvious as closing the distance to hit his brother with his much shorter swords was a major problem. Each of his swings barely landed on Stormhowl and close enough to reach Shigure, he forced to be on the defensive most of the time.

Suddenly, Shigure raised his sword. Faraway for Rokurou to exploit and counter-attack, Rokurou crossed his swords to defend himself.

_CLING!_

The Stormhowl landed on his blades. Soon, the pressure from Shigure's long sword broke his defense, throwing him to the ground.

Shigure slowly walked towards Rokurou, pointing his sword at his fallen brother,

"Unfortunately, I think our fight is over."

Laphicet cried Rokurou's name. Eleanor felt that her body moved on her own, unable to control it, she charged with her spear aimed at Shigure. Rokurou threw one of his short swords at Eleanor, watching helplessly as the tip of the blade approaching her face, she closed her eyes,

CLING!

She opened her eyes and saw Avernus slashed the blade in mid-air using his staff.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted Rokurou. He then pulled out his own broken longsword.

"We are just getting started!"

Shigure having a displeased look on his face, placed the Stormhowl on his shoulders and said,

"You don't want to back down this time? But we are done here."

Rokurou, still furious, charged at Shigure,

"Calm down, brother. We can't have a real fight unless you actually bring a decent sword to our fight. Go ask that old daemon Kurogane to make you one. I'll be waiting." Said Shigure.

Laphicet locked his sights at the armored daemon,

"It is that blacksmith! From Magilou's story!"

Shigure slowly walked away from the scene, he looked at Avernus and said,

"I will also be waiting for you at port Cadnix, shepherd. Unless you can beat me, I will not let you or your friends getting off this Island. Take a hint from my little brother."

Velvet nearly transformed her arm, shouting at Shigure as anger filled her veins,

"Who are you to decide that?"

Shigure returned her mad look with his own threatening stare,

"Do you have a problem with that, lady?"

He swung his sword at Velvet, creating a blow of wind that traveled fast towards her. She braced but Avernus moved in front and slammed his staff on the ground, creating a wind wave of his own which collided and nullified Stormhowl's blow.

"I will accept your challenge, legate." Avernus calmly declared.

Laphicet shook his head in fear,

"No! You can't!"

Shigure began to laugh, satisfied,

"Haha! Then best of luck to you, Shepherd. You will need it."

As Shigure walked out of the cave, Eleanor ran towards him,

"Lord Shigure! Sir, I'm on a high-level mission!"

"I get it, Eleanor. You've gone rogue. Enjoy it while it lasts. I see you again, I will kill you."

Avernus held his arm in front of Eleanor, shaking his head as Shigure and Morgrim exited the area.

"He was only playing with us. I can tell that he didn't even try though." Eizen observed.

Avernus turned to the group and said,

"I will take him on, you guys just…"

"You will NOT fight him alone! I won't let you." Velvet protested.

"You don't trust me, Velvet?"

After heavy breathing, She then said,

"No, and that's my decision. Instead, if it comes to it, we will all fight him together or will try to sneak past him out of the harbor."

"That won't do you any good, but there is another way," Kurogane spoke and walked towards another section of the cave. He looked at Rokurou and said,

"Follow me."

Soon, Kurogane and Rokurou disappeared into the darkness while the rest of the gang stayed behind. Laphicet ran to Avernus and Velvet, he anxiously asked,

"Aren't w going after him?"

Velvet answered,

"This is his fight and it has nothing to do with me or Avernus."

"But Shigure said that he'd be waiting for Avernus at the port. He may be crazy, but he's not stupid enough to let us slip by." Eizen reminded.

Eleanor unexpectedly showed excitement and said,

"Lord Shigure is also a master swordsman and he is even more skilled that Artorius! I doubt Avernus and Rokurou have a chance at beating him."

Laphicet looked at Avernus, now deeply thinking and said,

"But Kurogane seems to have some kind of plan."

Avernus accepted the idea, he said,

"Then we will go and will see what he has to say."

"Alright fine, but no heroics. Do you hear me, Avernus?" Velvet sighed and agreed.

He slowly nodded and they all began to follow the path. As they were making their way towards the Kurogane and Rokurou, Velvet turned to Eleanor and asked,

"What was that fat cat creature accompanying Shigure?"

"Morgirm? She is a Malak. She just looks different."

"And what else?"

"ha? She has all the abilities of a Malak."

Velvet glared at her, Eleanor continued her explanation,

"I'm not trying to hide anything. This is all I know of her. Even Lord Shigure is an exorcist legate, he can match exorcists or daemons even without the use of Malak artes. And since no one has ever seen Shigure using an arte, Morgrim is considered one of the seven wonders of the Abbey."

Avernus chuckled and said,

"I doubt she even can use an arte. She made me carry her and didn't even help a little bit when I had to fight the pursuing daemons that night."

Everyone turned their eyes to him, Magilou suddenly blurted,

"Wait a minute, you two actually said something to each other during that commotion…"

"Yes, I saved her along with Grimoirh three years ago. Never thought that I would meet her again as an enemy." Avernus remembered and explained.

 _"Morgrim and Grimoirh, what were you two doing together that night, I wonder_ …" Magilou whispered.

They soon reached the hideout; a large smithy with a lot of swords all around. Laphicet was amazed by the number of unused blades,

Rokurou looked at him and said,

"This is what happens when someone is so obsessed with forging swords he forgets to die."

"I gave up everything, thinking of nothing else but forging a sword that could surpass Stormhowl. And before I knew it…"

"You left your humanity somewhere along the way…" Avernus said and exhaled deeply. "Resentment for a purpose.

Kurogane looked at Rokuro,

"And I'm not the only one who traded his humanity. Your grudge against your brother must be great."

"We're not so different. You've never broken and I'm living in the same way. If anything can break Shigure and his God Blade, it's the bitterness I carry!" Determined, Rokurou declared to the daemon.

"Then I will forge you a new blade for you to wield," Kurogane stated.

Rokurou walked towards the daemon, asking,

"Should I take it from the top?"

Kurogane nodded,

"My arms are all I'll be needing."

Rokurou quickly pulled one of his blades and cut the daemons head. Eleanor and Laphicet stood frozen,

"What are you doing?!" Eleanor yelled.

"I'm just cutting some raw materials for the sword," Rokurou answered.

Laphicet, still puzzled, asked,

"Why you need… his head?!"

"Yes. With this hunk of Pure resentment, I will forge you a new Stormquell." The blacksmith declared.

Rokurou shook his head,

"No, this sword is a reminder of my weakness in the past. I will defeat my brother using my own secret, dual-wielding technique that I practiced all these years."

"Very well. A pair of short blades, as you requested."

Kurogane sat behind his forge; starting with melting away his head and shaping it to two separate molten metal.

Avernus moved in front of the shocked Laphicet and hinted,

"Go outside with Velvet and the rest Laphicet, you don't need to see this."

Velvet came to his side and asked,

"Why? You want a sword too?"

"What? You still don't trust me? I want to be here to clear my head, and watch him forging new swords."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at him,

"Okay… you can stay. We will wait for you outside."

The group left alone the two warriors with a headless daemon and a series of clanking sounds echoing the cave."

Rokurou came to Avernun's side and said in a threatening tone,

"Shigure is mine, whatever he said to you back there is of no concern. I'm the only one who has a chance to beat him."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Avernus slowly nodded,

"…Very well. You will have the first shot. But if you fall or fail to stop him; I will charge in and kill your brother. You may hate me for this but know that I don't care. I have people in this group that I need to protect and I could care less about your honor and your old family dispute or whatever this obsession is."

"Agreed. But only if I'm dead or I will fight you too." Rokurou established.

Avernus sighed,

"Whatever… it's your funeral."

Minutes had passed. The dual-swords of resentment were completed. Rokurou and Avernus moved outside to meet the rest but they heard sounds of fighting. They increased their speed and saw Eleanor fighting a high ranking member of exorcists. Rokurou rushed in and instantly slashed away at the enemy. The exorcist fell in an instant.

Eizen crossed his arms and said,

"So, I take it you two are ready?"

Rokurou sheathed his new dark red swords and answered,

"No, I will be the one to kill Shigure, not Avernus."

Avernus rolled his eyes and joined Velvet. She was already scolding a disturbed Eleanor,

"Keep fighting like that, and you will be dead and Laphicet will lose his vessel. I have new orders for you; Fight the exorcists, but make sure they don't die."

The concern left Eleanor's eyes she turned back to her usual mood, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

Avernus smiled,

 _"Cold but calm and gathered, virtues of a good leader."_ He thought to himself of Velvet's action _._

Tiamat came to his side,

"What's the plan now?"

"We will go to the docks and fight the legate." Avernus turned to Rokurou and said,

"Then Rokurou will fight his brother, as he requested. I will remain as a backup in case he fails to finish him off."

The group agreed and they moved on towards the village. They exited the mine and soon, they reach a village. In the distance, they could see a gate to the docks. The lonely legate along with his Malak was waiting for them,

"They're here, which mean they took out every one of the exorcists who went after them." Morgrim deducted.

"I told them not bother, but they didn't listen," Shigure said and looked at his brother,

"So, did you get a new sword?"

Rokurou didn't respond and instead stared into his brother's eyes. Shigure rolled his eyes and slowly pulled the Stormhowl out of its scabbard.

"Alright, I will find out for myself then!"

Rokurou unsheathed his new short blades and readied himself for the onslaught,

"Go Rokurou and find your victory!" Laphicet suddenly cheered for his fellow swordsman. Rokurou nodded and dashed at his brother.

Rokurou fixed his eyes at his brother, raising his arms as he reached him.

CLANK!

The new set of resentment swords clashed into Stormhowl.

"I hope you don't die too soon! I want this fight to be fun, brother!" smirking, Shigure taunted his younger brother.

"Shut up and die!"

Rokurou began to relentlessly. Swings after swings, his blades kept getting blocked but nonetheless, Shigure was impressed.

"Oh! Those are some fine looking swords!"

Rokurou gritted his teeth,

"Take a good look, because they're going to be cut you down!"

Again, Rokurou swung. His swords missed. Shigure managed another smirk. In Rokurou's though, it was impressive, but he was kept getting angrier. Shigure had fun, staying on the defensive to see more of his brother's moves.

Immediately after the final attacks, Rokurou attacked him again. This time, he slashed Shigure three times, nearly overwhelming his guard. He jumped back as he throws one of his blades and the blade found it target and passed Shigure's guard but he deflected it using his gauntlet. Rokurou pounced and grabbed his sword in mid-air and instantly followed another strike using his two dual swords, hitting Shigure with a cross slash.

" **RANGETSU STYLE: HARON**!" He shouted.

Rokurou turned to assess the aftermath of his attack. To his surprise Shigure turned back, raising his blade.

"I don't even need to dodge! It's not over, yet!  **Rangetsu… Eagle**!"

Shigure slammed his sword to the ground. A huge amount of power unleashed and ruptures the ground around them. Rokurou stood guard as the immense forced reached his defensive stance. The energy threw him to the side and broke off his blades.

"You put up a good fight brother, I'll give you that. But I expected more from a daemon. Shouldn't you bring more to our fight than "pretty damn good Rangetsu style"? said Shigure as he shook his head. Disappointed, he continued,

"you don't have what it takes to win against the rightful heir."

Rokurou furious, tossed the broken blade and darted towards his opponent once more,

"This isn't over; I have got something else to show you!"

Shigure saw the flaw and openness of his guard and thrust his blade at Rokurou, to everyone's surprise, he extended his left arm towards the Stormhowl and the blade pierced his hand. He moved towards the now defenseless Shigure, his left hand being torn and closed his distance between them, Rokurou raised his blade to cut off Shigure's head.

Shigure quickly grabbed the damaged blade on Rokurou's back, pulling it off and using it as a guard to stop his brother's strike. Rokurou was stunned as his move failed. Shigure smirked and kicked his brother, throwing him away towards the group.

"I'm impressed, brother, that was clever, sacrificing one of your hands to go for my head! Seconds slower and I'd be dead. I like it! This is what I've been looking for."

Shigure tossed the broken Stormquell at his exhausted brother's feet,

"Alas, I'm not satisfied yet…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Avernus slowly walked between him and the group. He grabbed his staff and it extended to full form.

Laphicet and Tiamat began running towards him but he shouted,

"I don't want any interruptions! Stand aside!"

Tiamat stopped and grabbed Laphicet's shoulder. He turned to her,

"But he needs our…"

Tiamat nodded, ensuring Laphicet that Avernus had it under control.

Velvet instinctively readied herself for the attack but was stopped by Eizen.

Shigure smirked once more and said,

"Alright, Shepherd. I hope you're more entertaining than my brother."

Avernus held his staff behind his back by his right hand and guarding his front using his left arm. Shigure looked at his stance and once again said to the silent ex-Shepherd,

"That's a unique stance you got there. Let's see what you got!"

Contrary to Shigure 's enthusiastic nature, Avernus stood calm and cold, rushing at each other with great speed. Their weapons connected, flashes and sparks of light flickered from each hit. They stood their ground, legs stayed firm in their places.

CLINK, CLINK, and CLINK. Constant and rapid motions made it harder for everyone to see through the blurriness of their fight. Shigure tried to find an opening but each endeavor foiled by Avernus as he kept trapping the strikes with his staff, Shigure felt that each move is blocked by an invisible wall. He landed a heavy blow which was block by the staff.

"I've never fought someone using a pole weapon so masterfully!" Shigure praised him. Avernus stared blankly into his eyes, saying,

"You talk too much, legate…"

Shigure pushed as their weapons were locked, blazes of light emanating from the joint. Avernus pushed harder and their feet slowly began to penetrate the ground.

"You don't use your magic, Shepherd. Come on, make it a little bit interesting for me." Shigure taunted.

"… No." Avernus uncaringly responded.

Shigure smirked and suddenly moved his blade upward, breaking the stalemate. Then in an instant, thrust his sword towards Avernus's face, just as he did previously with Rokurou. Avernus barely managed to move to the right, narrowly escaping a fatal stab as a small portion of his hair were cut and a flesh wound on his cheek was all that was left of Shigure's move.

As the sword was still moving forward, Avernus spun his staff, moving it in an upward slice into Shigure's unguarded chest. A set of long blades extended from the end of each side. The blades found fabric and a little bit of flesh. Shigure quickly stepped back, examining the small wound on his chest and beating his chest three times with his hand.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's what I wanted to see! A double-Scythe Staff! Your weapon is interesting too, Shepherd. I wonder what is the story behind it!"

Avernus wiped the blood off his face, "Let's wrap this up, legate."

"Couldn't agree more," Shigure answered and raised his sword.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at the Shigure, charging him. Velvet, already saw the result of the attack on Rokurou began to shout,

"What the hell are you doing you fool?!"

Avernus continued to run as he was showing no intention of backing down or guarding against the attack,

"It will be the same every time, Shepherd!  **Rangetsu…Eagle**!"

Avernus spun his double scythe staff and dashed at Shigure,

"Shadows are all that will remain…  **Harken Scythe**!"

The two weapons collided in midair, creating a lighting explosion. The flash blinded everyone around the area and a wind wave traveled and swept away everything in and around the harbor.

The dust settled after a minute, two warriors were standing still. Shigure began to chuckle,

"You are something else, Avernus. No wonder a lot of people want to take you down. Meeting my attack with your own, you are crazy! But we're done for today." He calmly said and looked at the others,

"Listen up! If you all want to take me down, come find once you're more skilled and better armed!"

Rokurou began to breathe heavily, filled with determination he said,

"I will kill you, no matter how many years it takes or how many time I lose!"

Shigure smiled at Rokurou, "That's the vicious face I'm looking for. See you later, little brother."

As he began to leave the area, he passed the still motionless Avernus, whispering to him,

"I'm satisfied, even you didn't go all out against me. rest up and goodbye for now, Shepherd."

Magilou jumped in joy and screamed,

"We did it! We're still alive! Yay!"

Eizen saw Van Eltia docking near them. However, Velvet saw Avernus still standing, with his staff still at hand. She along with Laphicet and Tiamat went to his side.

"Shigure was strong but you were amazing too!" Laphicet praised him. Tiamat placed her hand on Avernus's shoulder, asking

"Are you Okay, Avernus? What's wrong?"

Velvet noticed his hands were shaking, his hair was covering his eyes.

"I'm fine… let's go to the… ship." Avernus slowly muttered.

Before he could move, he suddenly began to throw up a large amount of blood. Avernus dropped to his knees, his staff fell into the ground as it made a loud clinking sound. Tiamat hands were lit up with a healing spell, grabbing him,

"What happened to you?! Avernus? Talk to me!"

Another stream of blood flowed from his nostrils.

"I'm fine… just need to…"

Immediately he vomited more blood. Velvet quickly caught his other side, preventing him to fall on the ground. Mad and worried at the same time, she yelled,

"I knew it! I will never trust you again. You're a fool! Do you hear me?! A damn and miserable fool!"

"...had to..." Avernus whispered and the light in his eyes slowly faded away as Velvet's watched in horror.

Eizen quickly came to his aid and held his other side, pulling him off the ground with the help of Velvet. Tiamat began to move her glowing hand around his torso,

"Several ribs are broken, internal bleeding. Laphicet! I need your help!" she yelled.

Laphicet, face filled with sadness and concern, obeyed and used his healing magic constantly alongside Tiamat. Magilou ran to their side and said,

"Bring him to the ship! I want to make some healing potions." She looked at Bienfu, ordering,

"Go find me some Aloe Vera, Gotu Kola, and Arnica. Fast! Shoo!"

As the startled Biefu flew away fast, the misty-eyed Laphicet slowly asked,

"…What happened? Why?"

"He took a full blow from Rangetu's Eagle. It shatters the stone. I don't know how he could've even survived." Rokurou explained.

" _Reaper's curse_!" Eizen whispered to himself. He then looked at Velvet and said,

"On my go, three, two, one!"

They picked him up and moved fast unto the ship. Benwick came out to welcome them but instantly jumped away, scared as he saw the now unconscious and bloodied Avernus being dragged inside the Van Eltia.

An hour passed. Avernus was still unconscious, resting on one the beds with Laphicet sitting beside him, holding his arms above him and using his healing artes. Velvet was standing outside the cabin, peeking through the half-opened door.

Tiamat appeared behind her.

"You can go inside if you want. He is in a normal condition, he just needs to rest." Said Tiamat.

Velvet turned to her, now looking more furious than ever, her amber eyes were brimming with ire.

"Why you don't go inside and help Laphicet with healing?" Velvet wondered as she pointed out to the exhausted little Malak constantly yawning.

"Laphicet needs to learn to control his powers. Wouldn't want the same thing as the Empyrean throne happens here. Consider this a part of his training." Tiamat answered.

Velvet leaned against the wall and crossed her arms and legs, sighing.

Tiamat smirked and said,

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to this. I remember that I had to use my healing magic more than any other artes during the war with the hordes back at Hyland. He knew defeating him was near impossible. That was a calculated risk... or at least that what he will tell you."

Velvet slightly raised her head but said nothing. Her arms began to wrap around her torso as she was trying to comfort herself.

"I want to ask you something important, Velvet," Tiamat said, forcing Velvet to look at her,

"Avernus is quite taken with you. It is hard not to notice the longing eyes he always gives you. He thinks that I don't know, but I always understand. Too sweet for my taste though."

Velvet, looking annoyed and irritated, asked,

"What do you mean, Tiamat?"

"I want to ask you where you thought it was going. Avernus is a fine man, but he is quite inexperienced when it comes to affairs of the heart itself. I would hate to see him get hurt, Velvet."

"Why do you care?" asked Velvet.

"He is my family and I'm kind of… his big sister. You very well know what I mean. There is great potential for tragedy here. I don't know you but I know him very well. Love is ultimately a selfish act. It demands that one is devoted to a single individual. You will probably occupy his mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. He cannot afford to be selfish. I must know Velvet; you may be forced to make a choice between Avernus and your revenge against Artorius." Tiamat then moved closer to Velvet,

Velvet turned her attention away from Tiamat, looking back at Avernus, peacefully sleeping alongside the now passed out Laphicet.

"What would you chose then, Velvet Crowe?"


	18. Reflections

 Velvet looked at Laphicet, who fell sleep on the unconscious body of Avernus, drooling. She turned her attention to the man himself. His face was peaceful and to her, it seemed that he had a slight smile. She was annoyed, because lately, whenever both of them were looking at each other, he was smiling more than before. Constant flirting and teasing didn’t help with what truly was going in Velvet’s mind.

Velvet thought that she didn’t deserve his attention or any of the romantic advances he made upon her. Those were for a normal girl, not a vengeful killer daemon. Her thoughts and mind were solely focused on killing Artorius but Avernus was too distracting. To her, no one was stupider than him.

 “He’s naïve and wrong, I don’t need unnecessary emotional entanglement.” She spoke callously and looked at the silvered-haired Malak,

“and… nothing can get in the way of my revenge, not even him.”

Velvet expected to see Tiamat disappointed. But the Malak slowly smiled and calmly asked,

“So, you choose vengeance then?”

Velvet turned to Avernus once again, then she remembered; the one thing that she despised most was his considerate attitude. Tabatha said that he went through hell and back to find her. He threw himself at battleships, daemons, exorcists, Artorius, and even her hunger for blood to keep her safe. Nevertheless, he was there again, wounded and battered on a bed because he wanted to protect a bunch of daemons and pirates. There was no place for his bravery and sacrifices.

Velvet coldly said,

“Do I need to repeat myself to you?”

“No, Velvet. That was all I needed to hear. But I have a request, tell him before his feelings sprout more roots.”

Velvet, focused and collected, stared Tiamat in the eyes,

“Then you must answer me; Why this matter is remotely important to you? Consider this… the price for letting him go.”

The Malak’s smile went away.

“Very well…” Tiamat moved closer to the door and fully opened it, leaning against the door frame,

“I’m here to preserve the power that once was, nothing more. I just want to make sure that he survives this stupid adventure and come back to where he belongs. Believe it or not, he’s riding that thin line between madness and sanity.”

“Why is that?” asked Velvet.

Tiamat went to the bed and sat beside Avernus, she mockingly glared at Velvet.

“I thought all you cared about was your revenge?”

Velvet pressure her lips together and stood silent.

“Anyway, I told you what you wanted to know. Knowing the rest is meaningless. You just need to do your own part now.” Tiamat closed her eyes and her body glowed bright blue. She levitated and mimicked Avernus’s sleep position and slowly sank within his body. Laphicet suddenly woke up. Velvet came to his side and patted him on his shoulder, then both of went out of the room.

Velvet walked outside with Laphicet trailing behind him. The voices of the crew could be heard coming from the outside as they were getting ready for departure. Van Eltia moderately shook, signaling that it had already begun to leave the harbor. They both went to the deck, seeing Kurogane talking with Rokurou as they were examining the Dreamshadow, swinging it left and right.

“So, you’re saying that this thing is formed from a body of a Malak?” The headless Kurogane asked with his echoing voice.

“That’s what both of them claimed,” Rokurou answered.

“This feels heavy… very heavy. How he can move…”

Velvet quickly cut Kurogane short and shouted in her calm but a threatening voice,

“Hey! What do you want with Avernus’s staff?!”

Rokurou took notice and responded,

“Nothing, just wondering why this thing is so heavy.”

Kurogane threw the staff at Velvet. She caught it normally but the feeling of its abnormal weight made her hold it with her both hands. She put the end of the staff on the ground and placed her left hand on her hips, unintentionally posing as Avernus himself which in turn made Laphicet laugh.

After a close study, Rokurou finally said,

“I think the heavyweight acts as a security measure. It is not fatal but it will prevent you to do anything useful with it.”

“So it’s directly connected to the wielder. Hmm…” Kurogane observed and again his voice went silent. Having no head made it impossible for others to make out what exactly his mood was. Then after a few moments, his echoing voice came back.

“I have an idea. I can make the greatest sword to beat the god blade but the wielder must be a swordsman of unmatched skill.”

Rokurou narrowed his eyes and said,

“You mean that Avernus is an unmatched fighter?”

Velvet sneered a little,

“What is it Rokurou? Are you jealous?”

“No… just curious.” Rokurou cool and composed, responded.

Kurogane continued,

“…Yes. But that’s not the point. Being an unrivaled swordsman signifies that you’re in sync with your weapon. You treat it with respect and it will treat you the same in return.”

Rokurou proudly chuckled,

“Now I get it! I will start to train harder immediately.”

Laphicet clenched his fists in excitement and said,

“Yes! I want to see how you train Rokurou!”

Velvet waved her hand and said indifferently that,

“Whatever, you boys do what you want to do. I don’t know why I always get myself into these situations.”

 As Velvet began to go back to the crew quarters, she saw Magilou standing behind Eizen, flapping like crazy and pointing to someone near the bow of the ship. She, Laphicet, and Rokurou joined them and they noticed that the individual was Eleanor and she was talking to herself.

“Velvet’s daemon hand and Avernus’s staff are both threatening weapons to the Abbey. I need to break down what I already know about them.”

The gang posed to get a little bit closer to her as she started thinking loudly to herself,

“The hand transforms itself in an instant. It can devour anything, except for the bandages around it. I can’t think about how you can eat something through your hand. Avernus staff is something else, said to have been created from a body of a Malak. It’s very durable and can withstand forces that can shatter stones and walls. It is also protected by an arte than only Avernus can use it.”

Everyone started to show signs of dullness and disinterest after her amateur breakdown of events and began to go back to their daily routines.

Velvet and Laphicet went back to crew quarters. Half-way to their cabin, she paused for a moment and decided to the kitchen instead. Laphicet, surprised, also followed her.

Clink!

The pirate chef jolted from the sound and quickly turned back, seeing Velvet leaned the Dreamshadow against the wall.

“What are you doing here? No one except for the first mate, myself, and my courier is allowed to be here!” The chef complained. Velvet, unfazed and indifferent walked to the kitchen counter and looked around for knives and plates, and then asked,

“What kind of meats do you have here? And also bring me olive oil, onion, garlic, tomato, and tomato sauce.”

The chef stood there, baffled.

“What…? We’re not a five-star inn, lady. Our ingredients are limited and I’m the chef here! Get out of my kitchen!”

Velvet raised her head, glaring at the pirate, she began to rotate the knife quickly in her hand.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” she said in a cold voice, indirectly threatening the already frightened chef.

“Let her do whatever pleases her.”

They all turned to the voice and saw Eizen standing in the doorway. The chef slowly began to nod and walked to the large cabinets in the back.

Velvet looked at Laphicet and asked,

“Laphicet, I need you to help me with the cooking.”

“Help you… how?” He wondered.

“You will be… my tasting specialist.”

An hour had passed.

“… _delicious… smell_ …”

Avernus opened her eyes. He was alone in his room but there was a bowl beside him emanating a tasty smell. He suddenly picked it up and began to eat away.

“different meats… special sauce… this is Three-meat Ragu Sauce… No way!”

Avernus swallowed the whole plate. He looked at the empty bowl.

“Finished already?!... grrrr! Must have more.”

At the mess room, everyone was having their dinner.

“I heard that Velvet cooked some food too.” Said Magilou, unimpressed with the usual pirate dishes.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t enough for everyone and she explicitly said that no one has the permission to eat it,” Rokurou explained.

Magilou looked at another side of the table, watching Velvet playing with her food and Laphicet eating his own share.

“That’s nonsense. I want to have a taste…”

Suddenly everyone heard shouting coming out of the cook room,

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!”

Everyone began to go and check, to their surprise, they saw Avernus shirtless, wrestling with the chef, Benwick and some pirates as he ate away at the cooking pot.

“This is not your personal meal, Avernus!” Benwick tried to move him away but it was pointless as he was consuming the food like a maddened, hungry lion.

“Bite me Benwick!” Avernus mocked his pointless efforts.

Velvet moved closer to the scene and with surprised, rounded eyes she thought to herself,

“ _Is my cooking even that good to warrant such a shameless act from him.._.?”

Eizen, angry, shouted at the Shepherd,

“Avernus! You can’t just go around Van Eltia half-naked and doing whatever that satisfies you.”

Avernus looked backed, pleased with himself, said to Eizen that,

“I thought you can do and wear whatever you want, you are pirates after all.”

That observation made Eizen even more furious,

“That doesn’t mean that you can NOT wear an appropriate outfit in this ship! We have a creed and a class to uphold and I will not let you be the exception!”

Avernus narrowed his eyes, peeved and displeased, started to go back to his cabin,

“Pfft, you pirates are no fun.”

Benwick checked the pot and with a disappointing and defeated tone he said,

“He ate it all!”

Avernus smirked and walked towards his cabin. Velvet slowly followed him and saw Tiamat at the end of the corridor. She remembered her promise. Having cumulated enough courage, she called out to Avernus,

“Hey! Can I speak with you in private?”

As Avernus opened the door he turned to her, having an irritated face he said,

“Do you even need to ask?”

Velvet sighed and followed him into the room. She closed the door and stood near it.

“Well, this is a big room Velvet, you can move in a bit closer. I don’t bite you know.”

She groaned and walked to Avernus as he was putting on his shirt,

“So… What’s on your mind, Velvet?” he asked.

She hesitated. It was even harder to tell him to not pursue this relationship. It even barely began and there she was, like a spoiled little girl, trying to break it up. She kept telling herself that it was a mistake from the start, trying to gather more courage. Avernus decided to be the first one to speak,

“I have a plan for Eleanor. Although I’m not completely sure about it, I think it will be good for both of them, especially for our boy.”

“Our boy… Do you mean Laphicet? What is it?”

Avernus put on his long coat and now completely turned to Velvet,

“Have you heard anything about the Squire pact?” he asked.

 

“Squire pact? No… why should I?”

“No reason. I should’ve consulted with Ti first but It is very similar to the oath I made to you a few days ago.”

“The oath… was it like marriage vows?”

Avernus eyes widened and suddenly he burst in laughter,

“Wedding?! Marriage?! Ha-ha! You won’t land me that easily, woman! I know I’m quite the prize, after all.”

Velvet’s browed knotted, her death glare returned. She crossed her arms and said,

“Oh, shut up Avernus.”

“No need to start crying on me or anything. A little fantasy won’t harm you and I’m allowing it. Although there is one more thing…”

Avernus used this as a distraction to get close to her. It was already too late the moment Velvet realized that his hand was going under her hair. Avernus bent down and slowly planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The brushing of his smooth lips, the sudden and unexpected act, sent shivers through her nerves. She was scared that if it was meant for her lips, her body would tremble for sure.

“Thanks…” He slowly whispered.

Velvet unintentionally stared into his eyes, she was ambushed by the Shepherd again,

“You mean for the meal…” She put all her efforts into controlling her voice. It stood strong, calm, and cold as ever. Maintaining that function derived her of all energy. Velvet turned her eyes away from him,

“…I had some free time and Laphicet was also hungry so it wasn’t just for you.”

Avernus smirked and moved further away from her,

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Velvet quickly recalled, but that move from Avernus made that even harder.

“I wanted to… give you this.”

She opened her hand and showed Avernus’s pendant that gave to him a few days ago.

“Oh! I almost forgot. And thank you kindly for this one too. Even Ti forgot about it.” Avernus sighed and grabbed it, placing it under his collar.

She couldn’t bring her to say it to him. Maybe later, she thought to herself.

**_Knock, knock, knock_ **

Someone was banging the door,

“Come on in,” said Avernus.

The door opened and it revealed to be Eizen with a face of concern,

“We have a problem. Three of our men have collapsed from the corsair’s scourge. How are you holding up?”

“The corsair’s… what?” Avernus wondered.

“It’s a disease, chances are, you’re already afflicted. We’re changing course to port Reneed to get medicine. Make sure you’re hydrated.” Eizen advised.

Avernus nodded and with Velvet, they went to the deck and joined their friends. Rokurou was talking to Eleanor on the situation, saying,

“For a bunch of folks at death’s door, they’re holding up pretty well.”

“What is this disease anyway? Is it that fatal?” asked Avernus.

Magilou raised her hand like she was going to start another story,

“Exactly. It starts with a high fever and ends up with the body falling apart like sand. And only humans can get it, so Avernus, Eleanor, and I are going to be screwed. Shame that my legacy would meet such an awful end!”

Velvet walked closer to Eleanor, now lost in her thoughts,

“I can’t allow Laphicet’s vessel to die from this corsair’s scourge. Speak up if you don’t feel well.”

“… I will.” Eleanor replied.

Rokurou chuckled,

“All right, don’t worry humans. Everyone but Eleanor will be helping out in the search.”

“What?! I might be dying you know!” Magilou complained.

Avernus sighed and shook his head, telling Magilou that,

“See? We’re already dead to them. We were nothing but expendables.”

Velvet sneered at both them,

“You’re both a warlock and a witch. Use magic or those strange artes you pull out of the abyss to make yourselves healthy. Quit whining like little babies and get going.”

As Velvet walked to the other side, getting ready for disembarking, Magilou crooked and said,

“Not even us witches and warlocks are safe from the threat of Reaper’s Curse!” She opened her arms and moved towards the pissed off Avernus,

“Come on, embrace me, Shepherd. We have no one to care about us but ourselves…”

“I swear, touch me Magilou and I will burn you into a crisp. I’m not joking.” Avernus threated as Magilou felt a sudden surge of power going through his right hand. With that face, not even Tiamat would want to converse with him.

“Sheesh, you have such low mental capacity for a Shepherd.” Unimpressed, she observed.

Tiamat went to Avernus’s side and asked,

“Are you feeling good? Has… anything happened lately?”

The Shepherd was looking at the horizon, unmoved and carefree, he answered,

“Yeah, I’m feeling okay I guess… Thanks for the recovery efforts though.”

“Don’t mention it. You know that I will always take care of you, No matter what.”

Avernus grunted at her claim. She bitterly smiled and asked,

“You don’t trust me?”

“It is not a matter of trust, I’m grateful for what you’re doing but I’m just not in the right mood now.” He answered.

“If it’s about that girl, you must know that it was stupid of you to ignore my warnings. Have your fun with her, I understand that you male humans have urges, especially during times when you’re under blood-rush hormones. But leave it at that, don’t make a big deal out of it.” The Malak explained.

Avernus stood silent. The ship began to move into the harbor.

The team disembarked and gathered near the docks. Rokurou began to summarize what they need to do,

“We need to find an herbalist, If I remember correctly, the corsair’s scourge needs very special medicine.”

Eizen acknowledged and said,

“Yes, it is a wildflower called “Sale’tomah”. Its juice and cure the disease.”

“Well, let’s split up and find an herbalist or a trader,” Avernus advised.

They agreed to it and soon, they spread out around the village. Avernus and Laphicet began moving towards the center and near the Inn. A group of children caught the attention of Avernus. They were carrying a very old book which seemed out of place.

“Kids! Where did you find such a book?” Avernus asked.

“There was a dog came up with this books in its mouth.” One of the kids replied and gave it to Avernus.

Avernus opened it and began to check the pages,

“Not ancient Avarost, a lot of recent notes all over the pages. The characters look like Meliodasian. At least I can read this one.” Avernus observed.

“That would make it 2000 years old!” Laphicet said with enthusiasm.

“True.” Avernus looked at the kids and asked,

“Any idea about the owner?”

“Sounds like it might be Videl’s book. He lives at the inn, but watch out, he’s a weird kid.”

“If he studies these kinds of books, he’s not weird, he’s talented. Learn to differentiate kids!” Avernus scold them as he and Laphicet left for the inn.

Soon, they had found a kid looking for something under a set of chopped firewood near the inn,

“My book… where is it?”

Laphicet quickly grabbed the book out of Avernus’s hand and ran to the boy,

“Are you Videl? Is this yours?”

The kid moved closer and saw the book, he politely took it from Laphicet and said,

“This is super important to me! Thank you, mister… uh…”

“I’m Avernus and this is Laphicet. We actually went through some of it. A pretty good Meliodasian alchemy book if I’m not mistaken.”

“How can you read Meliodasian script, Videl?” Laphicet asked.

“Wow, you can actually understand Meliodasian writings?”

“Laphicet is self-taught. I learned it through my adventures and travels. I translated many Meliodasian books.” As Avernus was explaining it to Videl, Magilou, Eleanor and Velvet came back from the inn to join them.

“Oh, I’m so thirsty… I think the symptoms are beginning to show!” Magilou stated as she was gulping orange juice from a large glass.

“Here we go. The drama queen is at it again.” Velvet rolled her eyes and mocked Magilou.

“Wow!” Videl then looked at Laphicet and said,

“Your dad is so cool! When I grow up, I want to be an adventurer like him, traveling the world and explore lots of ruins!”

Suddenly, Magilou spat her drink and howled in laughter. Laphicet slowly turned his head and looked at Avernus, he muttered,

“My… d-dad?”

Avernus eyes widened and he stood soundlessly as Vidal continued,

“So to make sure I’m ready for anything, I’ve been studying ancient history, starting with the Era of Darkness.”

Avernus resumed his talk,

“Yeah, Laphicet knows a lot too. He spends most of his time studying history. Am I right, Laphicet?”

The little Malak’s eyes brimmed with joy and said,

“Yeah! The history that happened between the eras is so fascinating!”

Eleanor moved back a bit, shocked she asked,

“Did he just call Avernus, Laphicet’s dad?”

Velvet groaned and remained silent.

Magilou maliciously smiled and said,

“He actually did. But haven’t you girls noticed something?”

“No… what?” asked Velvet.

“Are you blind?! Look closely! They’re both share the same hair color and same eye color. Avernus’s hair is even gray on the tips. He is practically an adult version of Laphicet minus the cowlick or better to say it this way: Laphicet’s is a miniature, cuter version of Avernus… that’s scary when you think about it.”

“He is not bad though…” said Eleanor.

“What do you mean by that?” Velvet inquired.

“I mean, when I first met him back in Zekson, he was intimidating. In the villa, I was so scared that I thought I would be dead If he decides to attack me again. But, seeing him interacting with Laphicet, endangering his life for his comrades… That’s kind of cute… and romantic at the same time.”

Eleanor's cheeks blushed red, Magilou’s grin widened, and Velvet’s jaw began to clench,

“And he is not half bad either. He cleans up well for a nomad. Maybe it has something to do with him being a foreign guy. If you think he’s your type, go for him. You can also ask Velvet for more details. I think she knows him better. Am I right Velvet?” Magilou smirked nastily, wanting to start a fire.

“How do you know him?” Eleanor slowly and innocently asked Velvet.

The daemon lady clenched her fist at the witch, threatening her with glares that equaled the most hatred someone could ever feel, growling at her,

“Magilou…”

Eleanor quickly caught the wind of the situation. She lowered her head, feeling timid.

“I see…”

Magilou jumped in the middle and told Velvet that,

“Oh, wow. Listen, Velvet, you can’t have both Laphicet and Avernus to yourself. Where is your sense of fairness?”

Avernus and Laphicet came back and joined them. Already tense from Videl’s observation, Avernus felt more friction between girls and asked,

“What the hell is wrong with you all?” Avernus furiously asked.

“Someone’s not in good mood today. It is nothing, we’re still searching for medicine for this poor kid’s father.” Magilou mocked, pointing at Laphicet.

“I already told you, I don’t need any excuses to blast you off the face of the earth, Magilou.” Avernus threatened.

Eizen, Rokurou, and Tiamat came back. Looking concerned, Eizen said,

“They ran out of Sale’tomah and they could not refresh their stock because of a daemon. Abbey has also blocked all the routes. We need to venture to the forest ourselves.”

“First the corsair’s scourge, then no medicine, the Abbey, and a mysterious daemon. Never a dull moment with the Reaper’s curse, eh?” Magilou stated.

“What is with this Reaper’s Curse you keep mentioning?”

Laphicet began to explain while they started to move towards the forest,

“Eizen says that his presence has the power to bring misfortune to the people around him.”

Avernus looked at Eizen and noticed that he’s silent on this matter.

“So, is this a special Malak’s power or something?” Eleanor asked.

Magilou decided to continue and said,

“It’s more than that. At Vortigern, due to a sudden outbreak of daemonblight, all of the guards were turned into monsters. Also, many of his pirate crew died on his watch. Avernus’s latest injury was because of this Reaper’s Curse.”

Avernus rolled his eyes, at Magilou

“So you mean that I nearly got killed by Shigure because of this Reaper’s Curse? That’s nonsense. He was too powerful and I wasn’t, not without my artes and magic that is. It’s that simple.”

“You never know, Avernus! Talk like that might give you a stomachache. Or you might suddenly combust. Or a bug might fly into your mouth.” Magilou predicted.

Avernus narrowed his eyes and said,

“Go scare children with these absurdities, Magilou.”

Eizen finally decided to speak,

“Then will you ignore the fact of disappearing seven navy warships, the turning of a whole Island’s population into daemons, and dying of a man from hiccups due to bumping into me?”

“Listen, I was a Shepherd. I lived with your kind, I could’ve felt your domain and wavelengths if something was threatening to me.”

“He is right, Avernus. You don’t feel it because your own domain heavily interferes with Eizen’s,” said Tiamat.

Avernus turned to her, staring at her with skepticism,

“If I’m correct, while Eizen brings misfortune to others, yours is completely the opposite. Although you would not bring good luck to anyone around you, more chances and opportunities are available for you to counter disasters.”

Laphicet quickly said,

“Like a personal invisible shield!”

“Someone who refuses to die. Someone who refuses to surrender.” Rokurou deducted.

Magilou winked at Tiamat and said,

“Then Avernus will be our only charge! Why endangering everyone when we have a self-loving, undying Shepherd?”

Rokurou snapped his fingers,

“I have an idea; why we don’t put Eizen’s Reaper’s Curse against Avernus’s Shepherd’s Blessing?”

“How?” asked Eleanor.

“It is simple: Don’t drink Sale’tomah juice.” Said Rokurou.

Avernus stroked his chin and answered,

“Fair enough, No Sale’tomah juice then.”

Velvet groaned and muttered,

“Bunch of little kids with their inane banter.”

The gang passed a few magical barriers and found themselves in a new area, covered with strange flowers.

“It’s a dead end. Laphicet, Avernus, do you two feel anything here?” Velvet pointed out and asked.

Both of them shook their heads and said the exact same thing at the exact same time,

“Nope, not right now.”

Magilou sneered and muttered,

“Even they’re in perfect synchronization. Who would’ve thought…hehe.”

“Look! Purple flowers!” Laphicet pointed towards the end of the area and ran to them.

Avernus checked the area and asked,

“So where is that daemon that Abbey closed the area because of it?”

Laphicet bent down and began picking the Sale’tomah flowers.

“Wow! Those colors… they’re nasty-looking! But they going to help people…”

As Laphicet was talking, a beetle grabbed his attention. He moved closer to check the insect but suddenly, a black mist began to engulf the creature.

Avernus quickly noticed the surge in malevolence, but he was far from the scene.

“Watch out! That’s a daemon!” He shouted.

Velvet and Eleanor ran towards Laphicet as the beetle transformed. Eleanor pulled Laphicet back and Velvet attacked the daemon.

“Is this the Reaper’s Curse at work?” Rokurou asked.

The now transformer beetle tried to fly away but an invisible barrier prevented it from doing so and it fell to the ground.

“Another barrier! Same as the villa!” Velvet remarked.

The daemon recovered from the fall and readied itself for the attack.

“We can’t pick any Sale’tomah unless we take care of this Thickjaw beetle daemon.” Avernus declared.

Laphicet chuckled and said in the excitement that,

“Wow! This thing is so cool! I want to be a bug!”

The team began to attack the flying daemon. The area lit with magical artes throwing around. The daemon, however, was quick for anyone to land physical attacks.

“ugh! He’s too quick for my slashes!” Rokurou complained.

Eleanor gasping for air said,

“Yeah… my spear can’t do much either!”

“Stop whining and help us get rid of this thing!”

Tiamat levitated off the ground and began shooting wind blades and spears at it. Eizen nodded at her and began launching his Wind Lance and Air Thrusts. The guided artes were more successful. The air blades hit the daemon and resulted in the daemon to lose its control. Velvet saw the opportunity and hit it with her claws. The daemon began to emanate malevolence.

“That’s it, wind artes!” Avernus observed and then looked at Laphicet, nodding. Laphicet began to conjure a large ball of electrical energy and Avernus focused on spawning a small twister,

“ **Shocking Chains**!” Laphicet shouted and a series of elemental chains held the daemon.

“ **Twisting hold**!” A column of twisting wind assisted Laphicet’s arte to completely keep the Thickjaw beetle in its place.

Avernus clenched his fist as a portal began to appear above the creature.

“ **CELESTIAL CRUSH**!”

A large, draconic hand came out and slammed the daemon on to the ground. The sound of clapping insect winds ceased and malevolence began to fade away. Laphicet moved closer to check the daemon and noticed that it reverted back to its normal size. Laphicet picked it up and looked at Velvet and Avernus,

“Can I keep it?” He innocently asked.

“No, hand it over. I’ll dispose of it.” Velvet disagreed and walked towards Laphicet, turning her arm into its daemon form to devour it. Laphicet lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

“Wait.” Avernus ran towards them. Velvet slowly turned to him,

“There was a reason for the Abbey to protect it. Maybe it is better to keep it for examination.”

Laphicet eyes brimmed with hope as he looked Velvet in the eye, wishing for her to consider keep it instead. Velvet looked at her transformer armed for a few seconds, then shook her head and suddenly slash the barrier behind Laphicet, destroying it in the process. Velvet looked at Laphicet and coldly said to him that,

“You want it, you feed it.”

Avernus nodded at Laphicet but the happy look on Laphicet’s face went away instantly. Avernus face was pale and black circles were forming under his eyes.

“Your face…”

Velvet turned to him and narrowed her eyes, he was also sweating profusely. Avernus rubbed his hand on his forehead.

“Well, I’m feeling sick already.”

Eizen moved closer and checked his condition,

“You’re displaying the symptoms alright. You need to take a double dose for it.”

Rokurou took his usual stance; hand on his chin grinned and said,

“So much for Shepherd’s Blessing, am I right?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take the doses when we’re back at the ship.”

Out of nowhere, Velvet moved to his side and firmly grabbed his collar, enraged and mad, she glared at him with eyes full of wrath and berated him,

“How do you want to take care of Laphicet when you can’t take care of yourself? How is he supposed to look up to you when you put away unpleasant tasks like a little kid?!”

“Wh...?”

“Shut your mouth. You can’t see the real picture, can you? Everyone is out for themselves here. Nobody cares if you want to take the shot for them or not. We’re not on a happy journey. We’re either daemons or pirates, out for blood. If you don’t look after yourself, nobody will do that for you and you’re not expendable! So stay silent and drink the damn juice already before I shove it down your throat myself!”

Avernus didn’t move and everyone quietly remained in their places. Velvet released him, staring at him. He squeezed one of the flowers in his mouth.

Avernus’s eyes nearly popped out. Tears began to flow and wrinkles began to form around his face.

“This… vile taste! What the hell is this?!” He complained as he gulped the first dosage. Velvet was still standing in front of him waiting for his second take. Avernus swallowed another dose of juice, the taste was already destroyed much of his senses but it wasn’t easier than the first time. He nearly fainted but he endured.

Without uttering a word, Velvet moved away from him. Her eyes suddenly locked with Tiamat for a few seconds.

The Malak smiled bitterly.


	19. The Siegfried

Which one was worse? Velvet's tantrum or the foul taste of Sale'tomah?

She was telling the truth. However, he never really cared for his own safety. In all those years, if it wasn't for Tiamat, he would've met his end a long time ago.

Was it out of selflessness or even sluggishness, he couldn't tell. Fate was a harsh and cruel mistress and he didn't know how much longer he could keep escaping the hands of death.

He didn't care.

Eizen's words pulled him out of this bizarre feeling,

"We've got these flowers now, Eleanor and my crew are ought to be out of danger."

This was enough to anger the grinning Magilou,

"Aren't you forgetting someone, pirate?!" she complained but her voice reached none.

Eleanor walked to Laphicet's side and watched him observing the daemon bug, skeptical, she told Eizen that,

"This insect daemon was a surprise, but I think what everybody said about this "curse" of yours is a little bit of exaggeration."

The pirate turned to the other side and said,

"Believe what you want, but if you're not careful, you might end up as my fiftieth dead comrades."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes,

"fiftieth?!"

"Yeah, that's how many comrades that I've lost. Just don't let your guard down." Eizen advised.

Eleanor, still unsure of what to believe, nodded her head.

The crew began moving back towards the town. Avernus was content with being alone for the time, Velvet and Laphicet were walking together, talking about the bug they captured and the rest were seemed to focus on their own thoughts. But he was still feeling that horrible Sale'tomah taste in his mouth. At least his fever was getting better.

Tiamat telepathically called out to him,

" _That was the last thing you needed, Velvet shouting at you_."

Avernus slowly turned his head towards her,

" _She meant well and she was right. For her, that's the thought that counts and this is the best I could hope for... I think_."

Tiamat looked at Eleanor which was now talking with Laphicet and Magilou,

" _Do you still intent on recruiting Eleanor as a Squire?"_

" _Yes, it's the best solution for keeping her close as well as Laphicet. And that's the thing Artorius and his cronies won't expect..."_

Eizen suddenly shouted,

"AVERNUS, GET OVER HERE!"

He saw Eizen and Rokurou together, arguing about something.

"What the hell?!"

Rokurou was sneering at Eizen, talking calmly in contrast to Eizen tensing up,

"... But they only live for a year. The stag can survive through the winter."

"They live hard and die young! Is the beauty of such a life lost on you?!" Eizen frantically declared.

Avernus, wearing his unamused face joined them,

"What is it now?"

Eizen pointed at the daemon beetle in Laphicet's hands and said,

"We need a final vote, is this thing a rhinoceros beetle or a stag beetle?"

Avernus moved closer and checked the insect,

"Hmm... are these horns or pincers? They shaped like horns but their placement is like pincers, I don't think he can move them... Maybe call it "Laphicet rhinostagros" for the moment? I don't know I can't tell."

Rokurou sneered and said,

"It seems you spend too much time with women, their indecisive nature has already gotten into you."

Eizen shook his head in disappointment too,

"Rhinostagros?! Are you nuts? You can't just blurt out a name out of nowhere."

Avernus frowned his brows,

"This type of beetle is nothing like those two you mentioned! This is from a different subspecies! You two are the ones who know nothing about beetles."

The girls were standing behind them, untouched by the topic and looking weary, wondering why this unimportant subject had engaged their minds to a high extent. A grown pirate, a swordsman, and a sorcerer looking ridiculous.

"Why you boys are so excited about some bugs? They all look cockroaches to me." Velvet coldly expressed her opinion.

Avernus looked back and loudly sighed in frustration,

"Cockroaches?! Oh my god, give me a break! Those are totally different species for goodness sake!"

"You three all look like children! Talking over some insects and bugs?! It is unbearable to even look at you sometimes!" Velvet yelled at them.

Amidst the argument, Laphicet calmly said,

"I will call it rhinostagros for now."

Everyone looked at him, girls didn't care that much, Rokurou and Eizen seemed okay with it, and Avernus face was turned to normal but with a little bit of surprise.

"Rhinostagros for now until we can find someone knowledgeable enough of beetles." Coolly said Eizen.

Avernus and Rokurou agreed. Magilou came to Laphicet side and quietly whispered to him,

"Trying to impress your pappy Avernus, my little Malak?"

Laphicet cheeks turned pink,

"No! I was trying to end their argument. That was it!" He protested.

Velvet and Eleanor noticed Laphicet's reaction to Magilou's strange behavior and came to their side with Velvet threatening,

"Say anything freakishly Magilou to Laphicet and I will devour you instantly."

"Oh! Here comes the miscreant villainess!" Magilou screamed, pretending to be scared and walked away. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice,

"Hey! What's up?"

Looking at their front, they saw Zaveid the whirlwind. The same Malak they encounter before attacking the Empyrean throne. Eizen quickly dashed towards him in a blink of an eye but Zaveid pulled out a strange small weapon and pointed at him and mockingly said,

"Wow, easy there. I don't have time to fight today. Got a date that I need to catch!"

Avernus eyes narrowed at the relic Zaveid was holding.

" _That's the ancient dragon-killer weapon_!"

Eizen stopped and calmly reconvened,

"...That artifact belongs to Aifread. Why do you have it?"

Zaveid looked at the weapon and answered,

"Hmm... just picked it up off the ground somewhere."

His response annoyed Eizen and threatened him,

"Don't screw with me, tough guy. I have ways of making you talk."

Zaveid sneered and looked at Avernus and Tiamat standing in the back and said,

"And you got that rogue shepherd with you too. It is so tempting to having a spar with you all right now and see how much pain gets you to open up!"

Avernus snickered and teased him,

"Cocky little bastard. If you really want that beating so bad again, I'm happy to oblige."

Zaveid looked disturbed after hearing him,

"It's not up to you two how this goes. If I want to talk, we'll talk. And if I want to fight, we'll fight."

Zaveid slowly brought the weapon to his head. To everyone's surprise, he fired it at himself. His head jolted a bit and a green aura engulfed his body. He smiled and said,

"I'd play more with you, but I don't want to keep ol' pointy-beard waiting."

Zaveid then disappeared into thin air. Eizen darted forward and Avernus soon followed him. Laphicet quickly yelled at them both,

"Avernus, Eizen! We need to get the flowers to everyone on the ship!"

"You can handle it!" shouted Eizen.

Tiamat stayed with the group. Velvet turned to her and coldly asked,

"Aren't you going to follow him?"

Tiamat smiled and slowly shook her head,

"No, he will be fine and besides, I need to stay and look after Laphicet if anything happens. That's what he wants."

"How do you even know that when you two don't even talk together?" asked Velvet.

"We talk. Our bond and one of his abilities as a shepherd permit us to communicate via a telepathic link." Tiamat answered her and in turn, irritated Velvet. Her I'm-above-you-all gesture didn't help with that feeling either.

"Let's head back to the village." Velvet suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed back.

Avernus and Eizen ran across the fields in pursuit of Zaveid for some time. Eizen, focusing on the front and on Zaveid's wind traces, spoke to Avernus,

"I know that you're interested in Aifread's relic. That's the only reason you're following him."

With steady breathing, Avernus answered,

"That weapon that he "stole" from my continent? Yeah, that's one of the reasons. It's not like he didn't want the Dreamshadow either. They're not souvenir that you put on a shelf or in a holster to look pretty."

They stopped near the fork on the road, looking around the area for any sign of Zaveid.

"We're pirates if you still don't know and not exactly working as a charity group. Siegfried is Aifread most prized possession and I'm sure as hell won't allow it to fall into the hands of someone like Zaveid or even you." Eizen stated with a little threatening tone.

Avernus noticed a trace of wind magic around a cave nearby and began striding towards it.

"Do you even know what is that weapon's main function?"

Eizen followed him into the cave,

"I don't know exactly, Aifread had something in mind but he didn't tell me that much. All I know is what Zaveid did with the relic."

As they entered the dank cave, Avernus said that,

"It empowered his elemental abilities. There are other "lethal" features too but there also is another important one that nobody knows or even cares, at least not people from Midgand."

Eizen uncaringly said,

"I'm sure Aifread would love to hear your instructions."

"Those traits are useless to normal humans. They can't even trigger its main function... not even Artorius."

As Avernus finished his sentence they managed to found the exit and the remainder of Zaveid's traveling arte.

Velvet's group was already on their way back towards Avernus and Eizen. After they gave the flowers to Benwick, he said something about a trap that Melchior sprung for Zaveid. They quickly took off to inform Avernus and Eizen before they caught in the trap.

As usual, Velvet was in front of the group. Tiamat went to her side and said,

"It seems you can't bring yourself to tell him. If you're having problems, I'll tell him on your behalf."

Velvet gritted her teeth in mild anger,

"I will tell him myself, just not now."

Eleanor noticed that Velvet and Tiamat are busy talking with each other and she thought that it's the best time to gather information from Laphicet and others about his connections to Velvet and Avernus.

"Hey, Laphicet can I ask you a question about Velvet and Avernus? I'm not looking to exploit or take advantage of weakness or anything..." She innocently inquired.

"Don't worry about it. I don't doubt you or your intentions, Eleanor."

"Thanks, Laphicet...Umm... I know Avernus told me something about helping Velvet with her revenge but I'm still not sure why is he doing this? Is there something more to his motivations?"

Laphicet stared at the ground, thinking,

"I remember Velvet telling me about Avernus and his brother enduring a lot of pain and I understand that they know each other from before... I'm sorry, that's the only thing I know." His face turned to sadness as he thought that he couldn't be more help to Eleanor.

Eleanor suddenly felt his gloomy emotions and tried to cheer him up, smiling, she said,

"But you seem to care about them both, and they care about you too. But why is that? Do you think there a particular reason?"

Laphicet's face changed into cheerful expression and said,

"Yeah, Velvet is always there for me and she saved me numerous times. But Avernus is kind of different..."

"Huh?"

"...Sometimes, I feel that I know him from somewhere and my intuition tells me to trust him but I will get blocked now and then. Like a curtain that keeps moving between me and him and I always try to move through it. From time to time, I manage to overcome it and see him on the other side of the veil."

Eleanor couldn't tell and didn't understand what he was saying,

"I'm sorry Laphicet, I was kind of lost on that one."

Magilou smirked, having heard their conversation, moved to their side and said,

"Malakhim's perception, Eleanor. Their senses are much different from us humans. What he said is that he is drawn to him by instinct. I don't know why either but I think it has to do with Avernus being a Shepherd."

Eleanor sighed at hearing their explanations. Day after day, she would learn something new but all of them were all contrary to her expectations.

As they moved through the secluded waters of Fens of Nog, Tiamat decided to have her own fun and stir Velvet up,

"You're very pretty, Velvet." Tiamat loudly said to her.

Velvet began to sulk and kept staring at her front, pretending that she didn't care much about her statement.

"Hmph!"

"But you are always dressed in such rags. It suits you I suppose..." Tiamat eyes began to check Velvet's chest and belly area as she was assessing them, saying,

"A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand..."

Velvet finally turned to her and annoyingly said,

"You know that I scavenged these clothes from different sets of prisoner outfits, I hope."

Tiamat continued as if she didn't hear Velvet,

"Maybe I could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk... no, why not velvet fabric. You're a daemon, you won't feel hot or cold. Dark red velvet, yes... with gold embroidery... it should be cut low in the front, like now, I don't want to hide your features. Even you're young, you've developed nice breasts."

Velvet eyes suddenly widened and she swallowed. Her strong and cold voice stuttered,

"S-stop staring at my chest like that. It is disturbing!"

Magilou sighed and muttered,

"Yeah, some people are just lucky."

Eleanor and Laphicet faces were both red.

"Have you no shame, Malak?! This is not something you should discuss in public!" Eleanor complained.

"Ah, relax Eleanor. If it wasn't for Avernus's orders, my clothes were even more revealing than Velvet's and it's a shame to let that body goes to waste." Tiamat replied and then turned her attention to Velvet which was now showing some of her teeth,

"You don't think that outfit would be suitable? And remember, if its cut low in the front, I must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck of yours."

"You are insane, Tiamat. I would sooner let Magilou dress me."

Rokurou laughed and said,

"Hah! I'd even pay Magilou to see that."

Velvet clenched her fists and walked faster and increased her distance. Tiamat smirked and watched as Laphicet also ran to get to Velvet. She then turned to Eleanor, saying,

"An innocent pure Malak and a Shepherd, helping a daemon. Not an everyday sight. Am I right, Eleanor?"

"But why?" Eleanor mumbled.

"Truth is rarely pure and never simple. The great advantage about it is that nobody ever believes it." Said Tiamat.

"What do you mean?"

Tiamat giggled and answered,

"The very concept of it is fading out of the world and lies will pass into history. Like what Artorius and Abbey did... it is the cruel cycle of humans betraying one another and the world will pay for it in the end."

"You and your riddles, Malak..." Eleanor shook her head and tried to forget about the whole ordeal.

After passing the cave, they finally found Avernus and Eizen in one of Abbey's camps.

Laphicet quickly ran towards them. Eizen saw him and asked,

"Did you manage to get the medicine to the ship's crew?"

Laphicet nodded his head. The camp was filled with beaten and unconscious exorcists. Rokurou checked one of them and asked,

"These soldiers won't be happy in the morning, but they're alive. Is this your work?"

Eizen shook his head and answered,

"No, they were like this when we got here. It must have been Zaveid."

"Not a single kill..." Velvet observed.

Avernus was probing the area, searching for Zaveid. He deduced that,

"He clearly knows that he's walking into a trap. I don't get why he roped Eizen and me into it."

"I know, if he didn't need our help, then what need did he have to mention Aifread in all of this?" Eizen skeptically wondered.

"Maybe he knows that you two are close?" Avernus guessed.

Eizen walked towards the middle of the camp and looked at the horizon, remembering something,

"When I met Aifread, I was wallowing in despair that I would ever find a way to break the Reaper's Curse. "Stop denying reality," he told me. "If you were really born with that curse, then it's a part of you. But if the Reaper learns to grasp the wheel of his life, even he may find his creed, his path through stormy waters." And so I joined him aboard the Van Eltia."

Avernus crossed his arms and said,

"Looks like you own that man a lot. Guess it explains why you want to find him so badly."

"I really do. If he's dead, but his death came as the result of him living life on his terms, I could accept it." Eizen then turned and looked at Avernus, his brows knotted a bit more,

"But if anyone and I mean anyone, tries to crush his way of life. I could never forgive them."

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed,

"If it is directed at me, then you should know that I've no intention of destroying his creed but..." Avernus clenched his left hand, Laphicet could hear the sound of friction between the metallic parts of his gauntlet as he pressured them harder and harder,

"If his or anyone's creed comes into conflict with mine, you can be sure as hell that I don't give a damn about squashing their pesky little belief. Life is like a game, you cross the wrong path with others, you can expect to pay in return if you don't know how to play. So spare me the lecture, pirate."

"Avernus... Eizen..."

Laphicet's mood changed to worst, the rest of the group were also stood in shock that why those two suddenly decided it is the best time for a dispute. Then, they heard clapping coming from behind a tent,

"That is super great you two, I didn't expect you rogues threw away your secrets at each other. If you got secrets, talk about them at home." Zaveid showed himself and mocked the two.

Laphicet quickly asked him that,

"Zaveid, isn't there any way you can work with us somehow?"

Zaveid laughed,

"My creed is different than them. And certainly not if they're going to keep acting like this."

He then quietly walked away. Hopelessly, Laphicet looked at Avernus, still trying to understand their argument. Abruptly, Avernus looked and Eizen and said,

"He really wants and doesn't want our help at the same time."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at them, Velvet angrily asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! First, you threaten each other and then casually talk like nothing's going on?"

Avernus and Eizen both said to her at the same time,

"Trust us on this."

"...Dumb asses." Velvet muttered.

"Then what was the point of all that blustering? He could have just stayed hidden, weirdo." expressed Magilou.

"That was the whole point." Avernus suddenly spoke and after that, Eizen continued,

"He is luring us to the Lothringen Tower, we needed to be sure. He is a wind Malak, he could've just vanished and not show himself, but Avernus said that his emotions and faith are heavily conflicted. Zaveid is hard to read, therefore he decided that we show some kind of disagreement between each other in order to force him to open up."

Velvet shook her head,

"So, Avernus is the dumb ass in all of these."

Avernus began to slowly nod,

"Thank you so much, Velvet. Much appreciated."

The group started their trip to the Lothringen Tower. This tower served as a training ground for exorcists, the perfect place to lay out a trap. After passing through a long-stone bridge, they reached an enormous tower, decorated with blue flags of the Abbey.

"No guards, no exorcists. This trap couldn't be clearer." Magilou observed.

"We will not get trapped, Magilou." Said Avernus.

The team entered the tower. As they predicted, the place was empty. They could hear the sound of their boots, shoes, and sandals echoing through the place.

As Avernus checked the interior, he calmly said,

"I don't know, but it feels kind of like home."

"Do you have towers like these back in your country?" Eleanor asked.

"Castles and fortresses mostly. Sorcery is deeply rooted in our culture... well, I can still hear Magisters shouting at me."

Eizen suddenly increased his speed and walked up some stairs. He caught a glimpse of someone chained on a cross in the distance. They all ran towards him; The pointy beard pirate, The Van Aifread himself.

Eizen slowly walked towards him. Tiamat checked the area, telling Avernus that,

" _Something's not right_."

" _Touché, of course, this is not right! It's a trap. The problem is that I don't know when and where the attack would come from_."

Aifread slowly raised his head,

"Eizen... It's good to see you again."

Eizen stopped and casually said,

"... So you're still alive. You could've sent me a letter."

Aifread managed to laugh a little,

"... And when have you ever written a letter to another man, Eizen?"

"True, aside from my little brother, not even once." As Eizen finished his sentence, he stared and waited for a reaction from Aifread.

"Your brother? Ah, yes you told me th..."

Instantly Eizen punched Aifread in the gut. He then whispered,

"I've got no brother."

The immense power of his punch quickly dispatched the illusion and the imitation of Aifread disappeared into thin air. Everyone was disturbed and shocked at the same time except for Avernus and Tiamat.

Then, a small girl with an umbrella appeared in the middle of the room. Eizen turned to her but he instantly froze with eyes and mouth opened in surprise. The girl lowered her umbrella. Now everyone could see her full face. Upon seeing her, Avernus gasped and swallowed.

" _Edna_?!"

A series of thoughts and concerns instantly crossed his mind,

Why her? Did they capture her too? Were they reading his thoughts and memories? As he tried to collect his mind, the sound of gunfire shattered his focus. A bullet hit Edna's head and she slowly changed back into a Malak. He turned to the source and saw Zaveid on a scaffolding,

"Thanks for luring them out! I owe you one."

He jumped down and shouted,

"Now, Come out you old geezer."

The air distorted around them and from a ripple, in reality, Melchior appeared,

"You got through my double illusion... that is impressive. I shouldn't have let you get away last time. I won't make that mistake again." Melchior declared.

Avernus rolled his eyes and said,

"It would be so much better if you could just shut up and fight, old man."

Melchior touched his beard and focused his attention on Avernus,

"Ah, the renegade shepherd, I almost forgot. I have my own surprise for you."

Two white orbs appeared and turned into Malaks. The third one, which was Edna's imposter began to look around, wandering aimlessly.

"What?... Where am I..." she mumbled.

Melchior noted her behavior,

"Her consciousness has returned! So that is its power..." Melchior observed.

With a clap of his hands, Melchior summoned an orb of malevolence and cast it at the Malak. The blackness engulfed her and with a loud scream, she mutated into a flying wyvern.

Eleanor watched the transformation and muttered in horror,

"Why?! This cannot be!"

As the team readied themselves for the attack, the other two Malaks also began to shake violently and soon they turned into daemons themselves.

Melchior suddenly teleported near the door and said,

"A chain reaction of malevolence... your "Reaper's Curse" is quite the scary affliction."

Zaveid and Avernus both darted towards him as he began running away,

Magilou yelled, mimicking Avernus's voice,

"Hey, "we will not get trapped, Magilou" ... get ourselves trapped! You're an idiot, Avernus!"

He instantly shouted in response,

"Shut up, Magilou!... Tiamat! Stay here and help. I will handle Melchior!"

Tiamat nodded and everyone in the room prepared to fight the flying wyverns.

Avernus and Zaveid exited the room and saw Melchior running up some stairs. Avernus focused on him, disappearing into a mist and reappearing in front of the Melchior. As he tried to catch him, the old legate vanished.

"Damn it, it was an illusion!"

Zaveid spotted Melchior on another set of stairs.

"He is mine!" Zaveid shouted.

"I don't care! Just don't let him escape!"

Avernus tried to rejoin Zaveid, but suddenly, the wall near him exploded. Large pieces of rock and stone were thrown at him. Avernus extended his staff, preparing to defend himself, but an armored figure dashed from the dust and grabbed him by his weapon. The unexpected and sudden attack made him vulnerable enough to enable the unknown attacker to smash him into the wall.

Avernus charged the Dreamshadow and it emanated a blast which pushed back the assailant. Avernus took a good look at him; He looked to be an exorcist, at the same height as him, wearing a long cloak, white and gold helmet, gauntlets, and boots. But he didn't use any weapons.

Avernus moved his head left and right as the sounds of his joints cracking could be heard.

"That was good, I'd give you that."

The warrior extended his hand and a light orb appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and started to slowly pull something out of it. The light went off and it changed into a sword. He then conjured another light and grabbed it with his left hand, it changed shape and transformed into a large shield.

Blood and sweat ran through Avernus's forehead. He pressed his lips together and glared at him, those artes looked too familiar. The warrior jumped and tried to bash Avernus with his large shield. Avernus attack him with his staff; both weapons connected and with a deafening bang, they were locked in their places.

"So, have you found a reason to fight yet, shepherd?"

Avernus pushed against him, his familiar voice, his familiar artes, boggled his mind to no end. His thought nearly overwhelmed him. His build up his anger and pressed his weapon on his shield harder. The exterior of the shield began to crack, forcing the warrior to step back.

Avernus gasped for air and demanded,

"Who are you?"

The attacker raised his sword arm, Avernus heard a sound behind him. He managed to dodge in time as another assailant tried to stab a spear through his back. Avernus noticed that the second one was a Malak. They both stood beside each other and instantly attacked him together.

Avernus chose to defend against the warrior first. As he held him off, his Malak dived from the above but he moved aside and punched him in the helmet, pushing him aside. Avernus began charging his wind arte,

" **Wind Cutter**!"

Pressured-blade looking wind artes was shot at the warrior but he deflected them all and they all hit the walls around them, slicing through every brick of stone. The warrior pointed his sword at him and calmly said,

"Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible. I bet you do too, buddy."

Avernus began to charge up his artes, his right arm began to glow and a silver orb started to form on his hand,

"I'm sick and tired of your nonsense."

The warrior and Avernus rushed at each other,

" **BEAST! LION'S HOWL**!"

His fist impacted the warrior's conjured shield. It exploded into tiny pieces. The burst also shattered the sword and part of his armor. He was thrown at the other side but he controlled his fall and landed on his feet.

"Same as ever... eager to kill." He quietly mumbled.

Avernus shifted his attention to broken parts of the helmet. He could see a blue eye. His eyes widened but suddenly scowled. The warrior slowly took off his helmet; a young man with blue eyes, dark brown hair, and deep, warm skin tone.

"Lucian..." Avernus remembered. That's right, this man was his comrade, companion, and now... his enemy.

"It's been a long time, buddy. I thought you were already fish food by now." Lucian taunted.

Avernus looked pale, he held his staff firmly. This was a surprise no one could've ever predicted.

"How...Why are you even here?!"

Lucian lowered his head and sneered at him like it was a joke to him,

"Maybe for another time, now let's see." He looked at his Malak and snapped his finger. The Malak began to shiver and a cloud of thick black smoke began to envelop him.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucian? Are you out of your god damn mind? People will die!" Avernus shouted at him.

Lucian shook his head,

"There's no mercy in war, people live and people die. That's all there's to it. You taught me that once."

The Malak transformed into a large drake. It opened its wings and howled. The roar echoed through the tower and reached the bottom.

Velvet looked up and said,

"What the hell was that?!"

Melchior that was in the custody of Zaveid, smiled and said,

"It looks like my work here is done."

He vanished and teleported to the topside near Lucian.

"Lucian, it's time for us to leave this place."

Avernus ran towards them but the dragon charged his fire breath and released it at him. The area of flame was too wide for him to dodge it. He stayed and smashed his staff on the ground, creating a bubble barrier. He could watch the flames flowing on the exterior of the shield. He kept the shield up for a few more seconds until the dragon's attack ended. As the fire subsided, he noticed that Melchior and Lucian were already gone.

He was in shock, he couldn't process the fact that his old buddy was here, in Midgand and worst, he was working with the Abbey. Ignorant of the dragon's presence and unmoving, the creature attacked him with its tail. It hit him hard in the stomach. The enormous pain echoed through his body and he spat some blood as he fell from the top.

The agony was a wakeup call. Avernus yelled in anger and teleported himself to the top of the dragon. As he began to materialize above, the Dreamshadow glowed bright white and expanded from the bottom. Avernus stabbed the creature with all his might, piercing the area between its scales. The dragon cried in pain and dived down towards the bottom of the tower.

The team quickly came out of the large room to check the howling and the commotion. They looked above and saw the dragon coming down at them.

"GET DOWN!" Eizen shouted.

The bursts of high-speed gusts of wind swept the bottom. Nearly throwing Laphicet which Velvet grabbed him before he flew away. Tiamat checked the dragon and saw Avernus riding on its back. She could make some words that were coming from him,

"THROW ME THE DAMN WEAPON!"

Tiamat looked at Zaveid and demanded,

"Hey, you! Give me the relic!"

As Zaveid was watching the flying dragon in anger and dismay. He turned to her and asked,

"Why? What good it will do?!"

"Just shut up and give me the relic or we're all dead!"

The dragon slammed his body into walls, trying to get rid of Avernus. The resulting quakes began to demolish the tower. Debris and rubble began falling down. Eizen pointed to the exit door, shouting,

"Everyone! To the exit!"

Zaveid looked at the flying dragon,

"I'll give it to him!" he yelled.

Avernus pushed the staff further into the dragon's flesh, causing him to screech in torment and started to climb vertically. The team quickly escaped the tower through the exit door. Zaveid pointed the gun at his head and fired it, boosting his powers. He then disappeared as he dashed through the falling wreckage to the top.

The dragon reached the top ceiling and crashed into it, destroying it in the process. The resulting outburst threw Avernus off the balance. As he fell, he saw the creature turned and dived right towards him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Avernus hollered.

Zaveid suddenly appeared near the top and call out to him,

"Hey, dumbass. Catch!"

Avernus looked at Zaveid and noticed that the threw the Siegfried at him. Everything began to slow down. He extended his arm as adrenaline level in his blood was at its maximum. The gun kept getting closer and closer. In a matter of a millisecond, he caught it.

Avernus detached the cover of his trigger finger and held the weapon with his two hands. With great finesse and accuracy, Avernus aimed the gun right at the diving dragon.

His finger touched the trigger, the gun began to glow blue as it recognized him. A small needle went into his finger. Small drops of blood started to come out and they immediately changed into tiny silver particles. Siegfried charged itself as it loaded a new bullet from a new source; Avernus's mana-blood.

The dragon opened its mouth and charged its fire breath. Avernus closed his left eye and trained the gun right at the creature's mouth.

"Die, you son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger, the barrel of the gun shined bright red and a beam of light shot out of the weapon. It instantly traveled to the dragon's mouth and exited from behind the skull, tearing up and blasting its brain.

The daemon shrieked for a brief moment and its eyes went dark. The lifeless husk followed the same path. Avernus slowly looked behind him. He had no energy left for teleportation. They both were going to hit the ground in a few seconds. The first thought that crossed his mind was,

" _Velvet's going to be furious again... "Your idiot highness went down like a little dumbass". Well... Shit._ "

Outside the tower, there was a moment of stillness and almost-eerie silence. Suddenly and an overwhelming blast of sound followed by a heavy quake was heard and felt coming from inside the tower. Clouds of dust, debris, and smoke came out the main door.

The group watched in dread and horror as the tower began to collapse on itself.

"AVERNUS! YOU DAMN FOOL!"

Velvet's cry was lost in the pandemonium.


	20. The Flame

  **Four years ago, First Warlock Praetor Regiment Encampment -Thaláttē Temple - Mount Avernus**

He walked out of the temple doors. It had begun to snow again. He watched the big heavy flakes, silver and bright, falling down on his armor. In that season, the snow was general all over the northern Hyland.

It fell upon every part of the courtyard, on the horse's shed, poles, and temple walls. His soul began to slowly faint as he heard the snow falling quietly through the world, upon all the living and the dead, like his slow descent into the darkness.

The time had come for his journey's end, to finish what he started a year before.

"… _Here comes the snow_."

His old friend had followed him outside. They grew up, they learned, they laughed, they cried, they won, they lost, they killed, and they bleed together since they were children. The only person, still alive, that could have understood him; Lucian Astor.

"It is almost …fitting." Avernus insensibly muttered.

Lucian walked closer to him, he'd never leave his side. Especially not at the end.

Lucian put his hand on his shoulder and confidently said,

"We will finish this and return to our home as heroes."

Avernus slowly shook his head,

"No… Not me."

Lucian sighed and looked at the mountain that was fading away in the ensuing blizzard.

"We've come a long way; it wasn't as we expected but it was the best that we could've hoped for. Think about the new world we managed to save. We can even retire early."

"I'm not going to live here. There's no place for a person like me. People are already calling me a monster and They're right, but someone had to do it. I have no illusions about it… I didn't come here to survive Lucian; I came here to win." Lucian felt that Avernus's cold explanation perfectly matched with the scenery.

Lucian stood silent. He felt that he was betrayed, since the death of Rosa, all he did was killing the daemons left and right. All that training, abilities only served to quench his thirst for vengeance. Avernus's trail of destruction across the continent throughout the last year had disappointed his best friend of any hope for his future. The image he had built from him was crumbling, moment after moment.

One of the warlocks came out of the temple and ran to their side, saluting.

"We're awaiting your orders, Shepherd."

"Gather your men and cover the entrance to the Earthpulse. Tiamat is at her full strength. I'm going in alone…"

Lucian's look changed in an instant. That wasn't the plan.

"I didn't know this whole journey was a long suicide note from you, Avernus. What about purifying the rest of his army?"

"We can't risk anything. The safest bet is to kill them while we still have the chance. If I waste my mana and energy on purifying those fiends, the daemon lord will use this opportunity to escape… or worse, he would kill us all."

Lucian and the warlock were both stunned, but they knew up to that point that arguing with him was useless.

Avernus turned to them, with a swing of his staff, the land shook. Lucian saw a silhouette of a huge dragon flying in the clouds.

The Shepherd muttered,

"Let's finish this."

**Present day, Lothringen Tower**

Large blocks of stones were separating and falling from the tower. The group began to run away as far as they could. Velvet and Laphicet both stopped and looked back. The earth suddenly shook and dust and smoke came out of the entrance, the tower of the exorcists started to come crashing down.

Laphicet gazed in terror as thick clouds of dirt and ashes race towards them, but there was no sign of Avernus. Laphicet looked at Velvet, her eyes were filled with usual wrath and deep behind of them, concern and fear.

"AVERNUS! YOU DAMN FOOL!"

Velvet rarely raised her voice. Despite her unforgiving and angry mood, she was calm in regard to everything. She didn't care about anyone except for Artorius's head on a plate. Velvet could be surrounded by freaks for all she cared. This was the second time Laphicet heard her scream, first was at Empyrean Throne and this time was apparently here at Avernus.

One was from her heart filled with hate and disdain, the other was from her heart too, but was different. He couldn't tell, he was too young to understand but he wasn't too young to not feel that sense of distress.

She turned to Laphicet and firmly hugged him for protection against the incoming cloud of debris. The area around them flashed; Magilou already created a bubble shield, similar to what Avernus used before. She held her arm upward with one of her legs hanging in the air. Having the proud and all-knowing gesture she declared,

"Guess I'm not a bad learner after all. Don't need magical blood or be an overbearing Shepherd. By the way, you're welcome, children."

Velvet checked inside the bubble, everyone was accounted for except for Tiamat and Zaveid. Laphicet suddenly felt a strange surge through his mind. He looked from the corner of Velvet's waist and into the dark cloud. He suddenly shouted,

"There! They're coming out!"

The team inside the shield began to look closely into the haze. All they could see and hear was a dusty fog and echoes of the tower's destruction. It seemed only Laphicet could see them.

**_Cough, Cough_ **

The obscurity went away. The dust began to settle down. Two figures emerged from the gloom; Avernus and Zaveid. Both were covered with dust and dirt.

"Avernus! Zaveid! You're both okay!" Laphicet cheerfully said. Velvet crossed her arms and let out a sigh of relief. Eleanor's body was mildly shaking from witnessing the destruction of one of her schools. So many memories now went up in the air in an instant.

Zaveid walked away from Avernus and instantly turned back, shouting at him,

"What did you do?!"

Avernus looked back and observed the remains of the demolished exorcist tower,

"Saved the lives of my friends…" He quietly answered.

"By Killing?! If I knew what you were going to do with it, I wouldn't offer you the weapon!" Zaveid furiously revolted. He extended his arm towards Avernus, demanding that,

"Give me back the Siegfried."

Avernus looked at Zaveid from the corner of his eyes, uncaring and cold, he held the gun upward. The engravings on the weapon were flickering.

"Even if I wanted to give you the weapon, you could never use it again. It bonded with me, through blood."

Zaveid gritted his teeth and scowled as hard as possible,

"Blood? You're supposed to be a Shepherd! What kind of a creature are you?! I thought you above all of them would know this better! You're just like them, crossing any line to get what you want!"

Avernus quickly pointed the gun at him,

"I'm not like them! Don't you dare compare when you don't know anything about me, Malak. Do you think I like killing people? Do you think I wouldn't consider another way? There was a damn dragon trying to bury us under the rubble. What did you want me to do? Huh? Pet him and ask him to play nicely?"

Eizen and Laphicet moved closer to them,

"Please, stop!" pleaded Laphicet.

Avernus looked at the boy, the distress in his eyes loosened his tension a bit. He slowly breathed and focused,

"If I hesitated for a second, everyone in that tower would already be dead. People like you who walk with those pacifist ideas in your heads will get you and the rest around you, killed."

Zaveid clenched his fist,

"There is always another way!"

"Not always! You're dealing with people who won't pause for a moment thinking that they should turn you into a daemon or not." Avernus shouted with a loud voice in response.

They both were gasping for air, breathless. After a few seconds, Avernus put away the gun. Tiamat emerged from his body.

"Men and their pointless arguments," complained Tiamat.

Eizen slowly walked to Zaveid and asked,

"Why do you have the Siegfried?"

Zaveid sighed, collected himself and breathed normally,

"He told me: "I'm counting on you," … Back when I served the Abbey, they send me on a mission to capture Aifread. My mind was under the influence of Innominat's domain. But when Aifread aimed that baby at me… One shot was all it took to open my eyes… The fight we had after that was one for the books; the might've been a human, but that guy was a beast, put a song in my soul."

Eizen slightly smiled, as the description was on point.

"Then the Melchior jumped in and snatched him away… with one of his damned illusions."

Avernus looked at the gun and said,

"Melchior didn't know that this one was the real prize…"

Magilou whistled and looked at the sky,

"Melchior probably scanned its blueprints using his arte while the big guy over there was busy lecturing Velvet why they were killing the wyverns."

"That's just great…" Avernus mumbled.

Eizen nodded in satisfaction, slightly smiling,

"Got it, we're done here."

Zaveid looked at Avernus again,

"Not unless I get the Siegfried back from your crazy friend."

Avernus raised his head, meeting his gaze,

"On one condition…"

Zaveid crossed his arms but stayed silent,

"Join us and I will give you the gun back."

Velvet, Eleanor, Magilou, Rokurou, and Eizen turned their attention to Avernus. Zaveid laughed after staring at him,

"Nope, no can do. You lot will do anything to achieve your goals. Even kill."

Magilou sneered,

"Now Melchior knows what the Siegfried can do, the Abbey won't probably need Aifread anymore."

Velvet also joined the conversation, adding her own endeavor to swaying his decision,

"I see no reason for them to keep him alive."

"You think I don't know that?!" Zaveid furiously reacted.

Eleanor grabbed her hands and moved beside the others,

"If you really want to save Aifread, you probably ought to team up with us."

Zaveid still conflicted, looked at Avernus,

"We've already asked Eleanor not to kill any exorcists. Besides, you need to learn how this thing works if you want to use it properly."

Tiamat then asked him that,

"So, you don't want the weapon?"

"This one's old, very old. I can scan its formula and try to mix it with new designs. It's not just the gun itself I want to use, but the key to its power is what I'm interested in." He remembered something and breathed heavily and continued,

"We also have a major problem…"

His last sentence got everyone slightly worked up. He hid his true feeling behind a straight face,

"Lucian Astor, the senior arch-warlock form the circle of Hyland sorcerers is here and he's helping Melchior."

The name was meaningless to everyone except to Eleanor and Bienfu.

Eleanor swallowed,

"Lord Astor is from your homeland?!"

Bienfu was slightly shaken,

"I knew it! The seriousness and commitment were so alike… Bieeen!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes and glared at Eleanor,

"What's with you exorcists calling everyone a Lord?"

Eleanor suddenly began to excitingly explain Lucian's history with the Abbey,

"Lucian Astor is Lord Melchior's successor! He was going to be the third legate but he refused and decided to help instead. He is so humble and …"

"He turned his Malak into a damn dragon to kill us all, the reason that tower is in ruins in because of him, Eleanor."

"Melchior also turned his Malaks into wyverns." Velvet added.

Once more, Eleanor's passion shattered in an instant.

Tiamat dusted off her clothes, smirking,

"So, the bad boy Lucian is here too. I guess you warlocks are always drawn to war and conflicts. Was he surprised?"

"Lucian knew I was alive; he didn't waver in trying to kill me. It seemed he was well-informed about the situation." Avernus said in a disappointing voice.

Eizen turned to them, concluding that,

"So can we assume all these techniques, all these new artes Melchior and other exorcists are using are coming from him?"

Avernus paused for a moment,

"No, he is a simple warlock. All of my techniques, rituals, and artes are only known to myself. But he is unpredictable, therefore, you all need to train yourself harder."

Eizen closed his eyes and said,

"Zaveid, we got one open spot in Van Eltia."

Zaveid looked to his side and gritted his teeth, after a few seconds, he made up his mind,

"Fine, but only until your work is done with Siegfried. Then we will part ways."

"Agreed, let's head back to the ship." Answered Eizen.

The group started their trip back to the docks, Avernus was trying to hide a large amount of thought, sadness, and pressure from the rest. he looked at Velvet; she was certainly not in a mood to talk and she maintained her distance from him. Avernus could only guess the reason behind it. But he went to her side,

"I killed the dragon in your name." He whispered it in her ears.

The unexpected, unusual flirty statement made her loosen up a bit to answer him,

"This is getting old, Avernus. That was the fifth time you were going to get yourself killed."

"I didn't know you were keeping score, my lady."

Velvet stared at him, quietly growling, He then continued,

"Oh, I know! You're pissed because you didn't get to eat the dragon. They're probably tasty."

"Or I can try eating you instead, you taste delicious…"

"Hah, guess this "munching on me" is the closest thing I get to an amorous response from you, Velvet."

She quickly turned away, looking annoyed,

"So, later at my cabin…"

"No."

After shutting him down, Velvet strode to the front, increasing her distance from him once again.

" _You die to try to save her, you'll get rejected. You destroy a whole armada of warships, you'll get rejected. You let yourself get eaten by her, you get rejected. You kill a dragon and what a surprise, you got rejected once again. Fate is a damn cruel thing. I should write a book about it: "The Confessions of a Shepherd Dating a Daemon" by the deceased torn apart idiot of a man: Avernus Diphda."_

Avernus saw Laphicet and moved closer to him, his face was still covered in white dust. Laphicet chuckled at seeing him from up close; he needed some distraction from the fact that the only best friend he knew in his whole life is on the opposite side, trying to kill them. Rokurou walked to them and said,

"Laphicet held his own against the wyverns. Thanks to him, we were able to take them down no problem."

"I expected nothing less from him. He's getting stronger day by day, I'm so proud." Avernus praised him.

Laphicet blushed,

"Not as strong as you. You took down a dragon…"

Avernus smirked a bit,

"Well, I kind of cheated. This weapon made it too easy."

"I thought it only amplified Malak's artes and gives them strengths. What you did with it was totally new," said Zaveid.

"These weapons types belonged to the shepherds of the old. They were hard to master, and used as a secondary sidearm to the main weapon. There aren't many left, I saw only two back home. One was for the Archon and the second was reserved for the current Shepherd which I didn't have much use for it since its power won't work on Tiamat, so I sealed it away in a vault."

"What about its "Killing" function?" Zaveid mockingly inquired.

Avernus didn't feel intimidated, normally responded.

"You need special mana bullets. They can either be made using complex artes or, by shepherd's blood."

"You mean Artorius can use it too?" asked Rokurou.

"No, Artorius is not a genuine Shepherd in our terms. He has a very high resonance but that's about it. The authentic generation of Shepherds has the ability to channel their blood into other artes, although if you receive enough training, normal sorcerers can use their blood as a sacrificial presentation of their life force. In other words; give life, receive power. Even if it looks small."

Magilou stroke her chin,

"So, how do "you" do it? Isn't wounding yourself and bleeding messy and painful?"

Avernus let out a prolonged sigh, looking indirectly at Laphicet, hoping that he won't get any ideas from his response,

"Nope, it's not messy. My blood will immediately transform into mana when I use it to augment my artes, so there won't be any traces of it on anything. And for the painful part…hmm… it feels annoying mostly unless I cut myself deep to invoke my mystic artes. Tiamat is here with me now so I haven't forced to draw from my blood that much. Three years ago, I remember that I used too much blood that I nearly died from blood loss."

Zaveid began to shook his head in disappointment,

"That's some nasty sorcery…"

Avernus looked at Laphicet and Eleanor,

"Starting from tomorrow, I will begin your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, you will need to improve a lot more if you want to survive harder fights. I for one don't know what kind of adversaries we're going to face. we will also be going to use those class four islands to practice your combat techniques against tougher opponents."

The team was back at the ship. Avernus had his bath and went to his cabin and shut himself from the rest. He sat on the bed, lowering his head. Finally, he was all by himself. He could think clearly on the past day.

" _Laphicet."_

That special kid Malak. Avernus lived all his life among their race but he felt a close connection to only a few of them.

Avernus also felt a sense of responsibility. Maybe he was going over his head. Videl calling him his dad had triggered something in him. He looked at the mirror, looking for signs of aging. Avernus always took good care of himself, in his thoughts, it must have had something to do with either his hair or his outfit.

" _Maybe having a ponytail is better than having them loosened all over my shoulder_."

He recalled Artorius's hairstyle, his face wrinkled. Avernus finally settled for a smaller ponytail with the rest loosened on his neck and braided the sides. Now his ears and his set of feather earrings were more visible. He finally found the purpose of using those feathery hair ties Rosa gave him a long time ago. Now he looked like the more traditional Shepherd.

**_BANG!_ **

His cabin door opened with an extreme force and then impacted with the wall. He quickly turned and saw Velvet carrying a series of books. She dropped them near him on the bed. She was annoyed for some reason.

"What the hell are these?!"

Avernus checked one of the covers and saw the title,

"Physically Escalating with Cuties."

Eyes narrowed, he slowly raised his head and stared at Velvet.

"I don't need a book to increase my "escalation skills", Velvet."

"These are not for you, dumbass. I wanted to ask you to hide them. I've confiscated these books from Bienfu that Laphicet was going to read. Such an irresponsible and pervert little Normin."

"Oh, really?! My Laphicet doesn't need them while I'm here. I will teach him proper escalation techniques when the time is right."

Velvet eyes widened,

"Your Laphicet?! You know that I was the one who found him first! And besides, some people are begging to differ when it comes to your professional "techniques" since you never had a "proper" relationship in the first place."

Avernus scowled and stood up,

"Who told you that I never had a "proper" relationship?!"

Velvet swallowed, her eyes suddenly fixated on Avernus's body. She sensed slight butterflies in her chest and warmth all the way down to her knees. Velvet didn't know when she barged into his room but now she noticed it,

He was naked.

Soon, she had found herself gawking shamelessly at him. She wasn't embarrassed, she was excited. But she had to protect her cold reputation, that man could be thinking highly of himself.

"Get dressed you perverted fool!" 

Avernus loudly moaned in frustration, putting on his clothes as Velvet looked away.

"Maybe that's what knocking is for?"

Velvet didn't respond and casually walked towards the door,

"G-get rid of those books, burn them. I don't care what are you going to do just make them disappear."

"Where're you going, Velvet? Wait, I'll get my towel… "

She forcefully shut the door. He stood there for a second then shook his head. Then he remembered what Velvet said about his relationship experience.

" _She has definitely talked to Ti… That meddlesome Malak!"_

Tiamat wasn't there, she picked up Siegfried and went to scan it for a potential arte formula that Avernus needed. Something he wasn't going to share with anyone, yet.

Velvet strode through the halls,

" _Hah! "My Laphicet!". Who does he think he is? Dumbass…I'm number one, Eleanor's number two, and he's number three… at best."_

Velvet went to her room. Half-way she saw Tiamat talking to Eizen. She paid no attention and entered her cabin. Laphicet was already sleeping on the bed, but she could hear Magilou and Eleanor doing a late night gossip. She peeked through the door and saw them both laying on the bed, giggling. They also noticed her, Magilou waved her hand at her,

"Hey, Velvet! Come in! We were just getting to interesting stuff."

She went into the room and sat between the beds,

"Eleanor was asking about the boys, so I was filling her in."

Velvet uncaringly looked at Eleanor,

"You mean the inconsiderate, little gang of brats we're having in our group?"

Eleanor, lying on her stomach, prone and staring at the ground, decided to resume the talks now the gang was complete,

"Well, what about Eizen?"

Magilou sneered,

"Oho, that's the kind of guy you're into? You were picking my ears off about that egoistical sorcerer not a minute ago."

Velvet sniggered,

"Huh, Not what I'd expect, but…"

Eleanor blushed,

"No! That's… I mean yeah, but I just want to know about Eizen because he's strange for a Malak; there's something different about him. The way he picks presents, the objects that catch his eyes…"

Magilou let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ceiling,

"Is that all?! You're boring."

Velvet folded her left leg, putting her left arm on her knee,

"Yeah, all men have some kind of particular interest, big or small... For instance, Avernus loves to draw. I saw some of his sketches in his book. His attention to detail is so…"

Magilou quickly turned her body back to her original position,

"Yeah… Okay… but we're talking about Eizen, Velvet… Back to our original topic, I think he's also a bit obsessive; he eats curry for dinner, always docking at the third bollard, getting the same damn outfit every time he went to tailor."

Eleanor acknowledged Magilou's claim,

"And he does have a tendency to lecture about various topics… Rokurou isn't like that though. He just loves to fight, but he also seems to have his boundaries. And every day, he trains a lot."

Magilou gasped and shook her head,

"That guy with all that muscle… I wonder…"

Velvet, seemingly lost her thought, suddenly said,

"Yeah… Did you look at Avernus's muscles? Like what a sorcerer do that he needs that kind of strength? Moving large rocks? Before meeting him, I always pictured them to be skinny, like you Magilou. But he has such a strong body…"

Velvet slowly found out that Magilou and Eleanor were both glaring at her, Magilou greeted her teeth,

"SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT THAT DUMBASS, VELVET! We're talking about other men! I had enough of him, his name, and his specifications when Eleanor was interrogating me for half an hour! If I hear his name one more time I swear, Velvet… wait a minute… how did you know about his … Oh my… you little sly fox!"

Velvet quickly turned her head away from the trap she made for herself, but it was too late as the girls closed on her, curiously.

Laphicet slowly moved out of the bed. Bienfu also flew out of the room. Both looking extremely deprived of sleep.

**_Knock, Knock_ **

Avernus in his sleeping pajamas slowly woke up,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Laphicet… and Bienfu."

He gradually walked to the door and unlocked it. After he opened the door he saw Laphicet and Bienfu, looking awful. Laphicet lowered his head and innocently said,

"They're talking all night. We can't sleep."

Avernus shook his head and completely opened the door,

"Sure, come in."

"Bieeeen, they're crazyyyyy…"

Bienfu went to the drawing table and fell on it, snoring as soon as his hat hit the surface.

Laphicet went to the bed and laid down. The bed hadn't enough room for two. Avernus smiled and pulled the bed sheet on him. He nodded, quietly saying,

"Relax, I'll sleep beside the bed."

"Avernus. They were talking about you, Eizen, and Rokurou."

The sorcerer sighed and crossed his arms,

"I know. It's called 'gossiping'. Don't worry about it, girls do it all the time. It's one of their hobbies."

"Avernus, can I ask you something?" Laphicet innocently asked.

"Of course, shoot Laphicet."

"We're the bad guys, aren't we?"

Avernus pressed his lips and leaned,

"It is… more complex than that. The concept of good and bad is a deep one. We each walk our own path, finding our own way. Every step forward is unique to the lives we've led, and the choices we've made. For example, my life has always been about absolutes. There is light and there is dark, and I made my purpose to defend against the corruption and the darkness.

I've seen no middle ground, but it always existed. For the first time though, I'm seeing a little bit of gray. We're bad to some and good to a few. So in response to your question, we're kind of walking in the middle line between them."

Laphicet dragged himself closer to the edge of the bed,

"But Velvet, she has so much hate and despair in her… And we're hurting people."

Avernus turned to him and smiled,

"I know. But most have that hate in themselves, the trick is to use it, instead of it using them, Laphicet. I'll try my best to teach Velvet, to reach out to her heart. She has a beautiful soul, still lingering somewhere behind that ugly darkness."

"What about you? Aren't you a Shepherd too? Like Artorius?"

Avernus quietly chuckled,

"I'm a bad example of a Shepherd, Laphicet. Do you know what's the worst part about being a good guy? As much as you may want it, you can't always win. I fight Artorius not because he wronged me or Velvet, I hunt him because what he did was wrong. There is a world of difference there, Laphicet; one makes you selfish, the other does not. But remember this; for me, vengeance is a motivator, not the motive. I'm doing my job, Shepherding others to the right path although by not… easily understandable means."

"But isn't Artorius a hero to the people?" The little Malak asked,

"I've seen many "heroes" temp that sinister fate and the dire consequences born of their ignorance, pride, selfishness. I'm going to put him down. Watching you, seeing you and Velvet together, I don't feel that I'm wrong in my actions."

Laphicet rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling,

"But what hope do we have? He has a large army, and a powerful Empyrean on his side."

Avernus turned to him once more, putting his elbow on the bed,

"We have you, Laphicet. I see a hero in you."

The Malak turned to him once more, meeting his powerful gaze, under the silver light of the moon,

"Listen, boy; When you are at your lowest. When hope has faded and you're all alone in the world, inside your head. When the odds are stacked and despair has taken hold. Remember your fire. It's always there. Once sparked, once the anger, once fear, has lit the fuse, the flame will remain. Always a beacon signaling to eternity that you're here and you will stand no matter the obstacle."

"My flame…" Laphicet then immediately asked, but with a sad voice,

"You won't always be here with me, are you?"

Avernus bitterly smiled,

"There's an end to all things, Laphicet. Good and bad. Sure, the best times seem small, and the bad tend to linger, but the only permanent is the eternity. I'm not immortal, I'm a human. Every story has an end and someday, I will go to meet mine…"

The answer made Laphicet even more depressed but nevertheless, it was the sad truth of humans. He then asked Avernus,

"Would you read me a story? I… I can't sleep anymore."

Avernus eyes widened, but he winked and went to his satchel, grabbing a book. He came back and sat beside the bed, the same position Velvet always did.

"Okay, this is a special one."

Laphicet turned to the side,

"Why?"

Avernus smirked,

"You'll see. The name of the story is 'The Malak and the Tangled Destiny'. It's about a very young Malak, small but nimble and vigorous. Wanting to help her kind finding answers."

"What… kind of …. answers?"

"Wait, my young man, we're just getting started…"

Laphicet instantly fell asleep before Avernus could begin. He slowly and gently caressed his hair. Like his own mother would sing to him quietly before his sleep, he said,

" _One day, young dragon, thou shalt fly beneath the silvered moon."_

The morning came and with it,

**_BOOM! SPLASH!_ **

The loud sound of an explosion in the water woke the girls up.

"Are we under attack?!" Yelled Velvet.

As Magilou and Eleanor were struggling to stand up, Velvet ran towards the deck, to her surprise, most of the crew were talking and laughing together as everything seemed normal. Velvet saw Avernus and Laphicet near the railings. A sphere of light began to shine in one of Laphicet's hands and in the other, a sphere of darkness started to appear,

"Spirits, release! The light of virtue, and dark of vice! Join in chaos!  **Chaos Bloom**!"

He merged both spheres together and crushed them together, a shock wave appeared in the middle of the sea, splashing the water with a loud sound. A large amount of dead fish began raining down on the deck.

Benwick laughed,

"Oh, boy! We didn't know that we could've used artes to fish! This would make a lot of things easy!"

Velvet also saw Eizen, Rokurou, and Zaveid talking to each other on the other side. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder,

"Did you manage to talk to him yesterday?"

She turned back, Tiamat was standing behind her, grinning.

"No, not yet." Velvet replied.

Tiamat let out a loud moan, disappointed,

"I don't think you can do it yourself, darling. Here, let me help you with that." Tiamat began to walk towards Avernus and Laphicet, with the intention of telling Avernus herself.

"NO!" Velvet suddenly shouted.

Her voice reached the duo. Avernus and Laphicet noticed her and waved their hands, calling her to their side,

"Velvet! Come over here!"

As she turned to them once more, she saw something else entirely. Maybe morning was getting to her, or it was the sea breeze, she couldn't tell.

" _Arthur… Laphi…"_ she muttered.

Velvet saw her brother-in-law and her own deceased brother, waving at her. She slowly began to move.

Avernus narrowed his eyes. He never saw her like this; overwhelmed and startled. Velvet looked like she saw ghosts instead of them,

" _Is there something wrong with her_?" Avernus asked himself.

Velvet shook her head and the image turned back to normal. There were no Arthur and no Laphi, only Avernus and Laphicet this time. Tiamat was standing, waiting for Velvet. Their eyes met each other once again, locked in a staring contest. At that moment she knew that Tiamat had no intention of making life easier for any of them. Doubt began to circle around her mind,

" _What you will get out of this, you vile woman?"_

Her thoughts and stare shattered by Eleanor and Magilou as they both ran towards Avernus and Laphicet.

"Wow! Laphicet learned some new tricks!" Magilou loudly said.

"Yeah, he learned it all by himself. He didn't need me that much."

Eleanor came to Laphicet's side and quietly asked,

"Laphicet, the girl with the umbrella from Lord Melchior's illusion… What is her connection to Eizen?"

Avernus heard their conversation. He swallowed, Avernus totally forgot about Edna. In the middle of that chaos, the storm of unexpected information was too much for him to handle. Morgrim, Grimoirh, and now Edna. But at least he knew that they couldn't extract his memories.

Eizen. She had a connection to that Malak pirate. As Eleanor and Laphicet talked, Avernus remembered something Edna said to him three years ago,

" _First you Avernus, STOP acting like you are my big brother because you're NOT_."

The sorcerer looked at Eizen, surprisingly they kind of resembled each other. But no Malakhims were related. Whatever that was, he decided not to bring it up until they meet Grimoirh. She definitely had the answer. Avernus turned his mind back to the conversation, hearing Laphicet saying,

"I don't know. I was wondering about her, as well… She was pretty, wasn't she?"

A malicious grin formed on Magilou's face,

"Oh? So you like a girl who's cute, but with a bit of style."

Rokurou sneaked in near Avernus,

"Really? I thought his type was more like Vel…"

Laphicet quickly jumped near them and with scared bulging eyes, he pleaded Rokurou to be quiet. Avernus raised one of his brows and moved his head closer to Rokurou and asked,

"Really? Does he like Velvet's style?

Rokurou grinned,

"Yeah, he told me before that he really likes her long hair and she's attractive, for a daemon."

"Well, he's not wrong on that part."

Velvet finally joined them,

"What's going on?"

Magilou darted towards Velvet,

"We were discussing a delicate topic. Laphicet's first crush, if you must know."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at the witch,

"Oh, just shut up Magilou. We were talking about that umbrella girl from Eizen's illusion."

"The umbrella girl… That illusion that made Eizen's hesitate… She must be really important to him." Velvet presumed.

"A deep knotty relationship I say!" said Magilou.

Avernus and Rokurou rolled their eyes in frustration,

"Oh my… Here we go again."

Suddenly Eleanor blurted,

"Like… A wife he wants to leave but he can never let go? Or a lover from whom he can't move on?"

"What?! Are you listening to yourself?! She's too young for that!" Avernus complained but none listened to him. Magilou quickly followed Eleanor's wildest theories,

"Or a daughter from a woman who only knows him by a fake name! Perhaps one whom he cast aside… or one who cast him aside!"

"Oh, for love of…" Avernus put his hand on his forehead. And now Velvet joined the dream train,

"And maybe she was somebody he couldn't marry for some reason, but when she died, he raised her daughter for her…"

Avernus eyes were fixated on Velvet, his hand already brushed down his face and was now on his mouth. The crazy narration ended with Eleanor,

"He had been friends with her since they were children, but they only realized their true feelings after they had been married to someone else!"

Rokurou, unfazed by their imagination asked,

"Is this their idea of romance?"

"Don't listen to them Laphicet, I have the perfect girl for you in mind." Avernus abruptly said, stopping the girls and grabbing everyone's attention. Laphicet cheeks blushed again,

"Before I came to Midgand, I found a child Malak that was perfectly synced with the fire spirits. She is also powerful and cute. I named her myself, both her true and her regular name. Since Laphicet has an obsession for long hair like me, I told her to let her hair grow as much as possible, even if it takes centuries."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at both Avernus and Laphicet,

" _Obsession with long hair, huh."_

"… what's her name?" Laphicet innocently asked.

"Lailah. I had a plan for her to become the first Malak to inherit Shepherd's true power since I can't use it effectively."

Eleanor was intrigued,

"What kind of power?"

Avernus opened his hand and a glowing silver orb appeared. They all felt a calm and serene sense except for Velvet and Rokurou which made them twist a little bit. Avernus quickly closed his hand, reverting the spell.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how it affects the daemons."

"It's nothing. It wasn't painful, it felt an overwhelming strange sense of ... freedom." Velvet described and Rokurou slowly nodded in response.

"It is called the "Silver Flame". It purifies malevolence. Malakhim can do it too, but the main source comes from Shepherds."

"Can lord Artorius do it?" asked Eleanor.

"No, it is just me now. What people call "True Shepherds" can only use this power. It is embedded in our blood. I wanted to give it to Lailah, to pass it onto normal warriors who want to take the mantle of the Shepherds, but I couldn't. Someday, I'll find a way to pass it though."

Avernus slowly turned his attention to Laphicet and smiled at him.

"I have plans for Eleanor and you both. A knowledge that you two can use to your advantage."

"For… us?" Eleanor slowly mumbled.

"Why you can't perform it effectively?" Velvet asked quickly.

Avernus tried to dodge the question,

"Well… it is another story…"

"Because your majesty is using it to hold his insurmountable amount of malevolence at bay, in his own body." Tiamat joined the group and loudly spoke.

Avernus looked at her, feeling angry and irritated at her behavior. Tiamat looked at Velvet from the corner of her eyes, "He was caught in a bad place and a bad time. You see, when you're in the middle of a war, fighting daemons after daemons and making painful decisions, it will be a matter of time before you become one of them. Most of the time, he who fights monster will always become a monster, or he will die in the process." said Tia.

Velvet quickly turned her head away, slightly shaking as she greeted her teeth.

"Tiamat, Stop it. You don't need to make things dramatic and besides, it is a problem that only one person can hold it's power at a time since the daemon threat is wide and infinite. A more few people with Silver Flame and things could be so much better." Avernus implored her, calmly. But on the inside, he was furious.

Tiamat slowly nodded and came closer, talking about something else entirely,

"I've managed to extract the formulas."

"Formulas? Are there even more to this weapon?" asked Avernus.

"Yes and I'm one hundred percent sure that we can build it and the rest of the concept."

Avernus smiled as he forgot everything that happened a few moments ago,

"Well done, Ti."

Tiamat looked at Velvet and told Avernus that,

"There is also one more thing I need to tell you, Avernus."

Avernus slowly nodded,

"Alright, say it."

Tiamat glanced at the rest, signaling them that it is going to be a private conversation. Velvet, gloomy and depressed, quickly left towards the crew quarters. Laphicet immediately followed her. Rokurou joined Eizen and Zaveid on the other side of the deck. Eleanor sighed and moved to the bow of the ship.

Velvet peaked from the inside. Avernus face remained calm for a few moments, then gradually lowered his head. He had his neutral expression all the time.

She knew that Tiamat was right. Their relationship was a mistake. Regardless of who and what she was, Velvet was nothing but a daemon, hungry for blood. She was plunging more and more into the madness. Her thoughts were comprised of only hate and despair.

Avernus and Laphicet were both sweet. They deserved better, they deserved to be happy. It was appropriate for Avernus to have a normal girl, live a fair and joyful life. They shouldn't have to follow her, but it was their decisions. She thought that it was better to let him go when it is all over.

Little did she know that Avernus's situation wasn't that much different from her.

Unknowingly to them, mentally, there were both hanging on to one another.

Eizen, Zaveid, and Rokurou went inside, meeting Laphicet and Velvet half-way. Laphicet went to Eizen and said,

"It's too bad that wasn't the real Aifread… But I'm glad everyone the ship is feeling better."

Eizen grinned,

"Yeah, though it sounds like they never want to touch that Sale'tomah stuff ever again."

Zaveid put his hand on his hip,

"You're an interesting one little guy. Heard from your friends that you're doing a good job keeping up with them."

Laphicet smiled happily,

"I'm trying my best, although everyone's looking out for me. We're a good team."

Zaveid put his serious face on,

"If it was to me, I would rather not get you involved. Killing is wrong kiddo, your "team" is using your powers for their own ends."

Velvet looked pissed,

"It's none of your business what Laphicet do here. It' all Avernus's fault for getting you on this ship. That dumbass…"  
Zaveid smirked,

"Eizen, the ladies on your ship are quite cold and heartless, despite them being pretty."

"Like you have a chance…" Velvet muttered. She then turned to Laphicet,

"What happened to Eleanor? Is she alright?"

"She took the Sale'tomah too, and her face went all… "Mgggagh! Nearly fainted!" Laphicet described.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Laphicet,

"No, I don't mean how she looked. I mean how she actually feels right about now. I didn't manage to ask her last night. She felt too tense for some reason."

"Oh… She looks like she feels better, too."

"Good…"

"You're worried about her, are you, Velvet?"

Velvet looked like that she was caught,

"No! It's nothing like that."

Laphicet lowered her head, confused as to why Velvet never acknowledge how she felt. Magilou walked up to him,

"Let me tell you something, kiddo: When young maidens ripen, they have trouble expressing their feelings."

"So Velvet is… ripened?" asked Laphicet.

Velvet jolted between Magilou and Laphicet, shouting,

"Magilou! Quit giving Laphicet confusing thoughts!"

Magilou giggled,

"I see you have no trouble expressing those feelings!"

"You're a grown woman yourself. So why is it you have trouble clearly expressing your real feelings, Magilou?" asked Laphicet.

The witch totally surprised and taken off guard by the little Malak, pressed her lips together, looking for an answer,

"Good question… put simply, a long time ago, mine broke. Bagow! Chapoom! Bye-bye!" She quickly turned the other way, escaping other people's gaze. That left the kid baffled.

Back on the bow of the ship, Eleanor was looking at the horizon. She pulled a pendant from her pocket. Thinking about their journey, Velvet, Avernus, and Laphicet. How they've been announced as bloodthirsty monsters and yet they acted like normal people.

She remembered how Avernus, who is confirmed to be a Shepherd by her own superiors, is helping a band of misfits. He had the power, charisma, and conviction to back it up.

She remembered how Melchior and Astor turned their Malaks into Wyvern and dragon. She recalled how valiantly Avernus endangered his life to protect them.

The reminisce of Tiamat's explanation, how he is resisting the malevolence inside him even when he knew that in the end, there isn't a happy ending waiting for him.

She called back Avernus's lively face,

" _I have plans for Eleanor and you both. A knowledge that you two can use to your advantage_."

Eleanor also remembered Artorius's cold expression as he told her that,

" _You are dismissed. That knowledge is not for you."_

Eleanor looked up in the sky, thinking,

" _The Abbey is supposed to exist to bring peace and order to the world. Everything the Abbey does, everything Lord Melchior, Lord Astor, and Shepherd Artorius do, it ought to be rooted in that mission… And yet… something just doesn't feel right here…"_

Their long journey to Southgand was over by the next day. Van Eltia docked at one of the piers of Yseult, the city of the southern seas.

The girls along Laphicet disembarked first, eager to get off the ship. Avernus, Eizen, Rokurou, and Zaveid soon got off after them.

Eizen, seeing and hearing the girls talking about a native creature called Pengyan, shook his head and his bossy attitude came back,

"All right, enough of the chit-chat. Magilou, What's this Grimoirh friend of yours like?"

Magilou placed her finger on her forehead, looking at the sky,

"Hmm… Well, how do I put it?"

Surprisingly she began to let out three long sighs.

"Like that…" She said.

Everyone's was still waiting to hear more.

"Grim's got a sort of listless aristocratic air about her. A noblewoman in her twilight, you could say."

Laphicet dived deep into his thoughts,

"Huh… So you mean, like, a woman, but different from Velvet and Eleanor?"

Rokurou laughed hard,

"You're not wrong there! Tell you what, just keep an eye out for a grown woman."

Velvet and Eleanor looked at each other, not really feeling happy about what Rokurou said.

"Well, since we got her name, we could start by asking around," Eizen suggested.

Avernus, feeling blue from yesterday, nodded and said,

"Let's split up, we'll find her faster."

They all agreed and divided into different groups. Avernus telepathically asked, Tiamat.

_"Go with Eleanor and Laphicet, I need some time to be alone."_

After giving him a skeptical look, she left him.

Day turned to night. They weren't successful in their search for Grimoirh. Velvet was also wanted to be alone so she left the group for the beach behind the town.

As walked towards the sea, to her surprise a familiar figure was sitting on the sands right next to her,

"You can sit here, Velvet. I told you, I don't bite." Avernus quietly whispered to her. His voice sounded a bit depressed for the first time. She instantly felt guilty.

She sat beside him. Avernus was watching a group of young adults throwing some kind of large fruit at each other, but as they hit, they exploded into splashes of water like water balloons. Their sounds of laughing could be heard through the beach. The elderly people, however, were looking enraged.

"What are they doing?" asked Velvet.

"Apparently there's a traditional festival happening in this Island. The young adults are forced to throw coconuts at each other, those who survive the fight will be called "Official Adults" by their elders."

"But those aren't coconuts."

Velvet noticed that his right hand was glowing as he used an arte prior to her arrival.

"Yep, I substituted the coconuts with water balloons store in a nearby warehouse. Now they're enjoying it rather than getting severely hurt. Stupid elders…"

Once again, his bright side made her shiver. She hated herself. She tried to get up, but Avernus quickly grabbed her arm.

"I've talked with Ti yesterday."

Velvet closed her eyes and didn't say anything.

"I want to ask you something… On that night, when I told you that I care about you, that night I made an oath to you to never leave your side until the end, that night we kissed… it didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

"That was an… an interesting diversion." She coldly replied. Avernus's face wrinkled,

"Is that all I'm to you? An interesting diversion?!"

"We were using each other. I was curious about you, and my curiosity was…sated. If you thought to bring feelings into this was a good idea, you were wrong." As those words had been said, she felt that a sword went through her heart. A traitorous move from herself to her own feelings.

"First, I know you're lying. Second, it's not always up to you, Velvet. Love can be very persistent."

"I don't care… love can go pester someone else." Velvet's voice began to stutter. She stared at him in the eye, "The day I have freed myself from that prison, I swore I would kill that man and that's it! Loving you is wrong, in the end, it will only lead to hurt myself more."

"You're not afraid of being hurt, you're just afraid of hurting me." He calmly said to her.

Velvet eyes suddenly widened. He was right.

"No! I… Look, it isn't like that. It's just easier this way and you're trying to confuse the issue… I'm going to go."

Velvet tried to free herself but Avernus pulled her closer,

"Before you go, listen to me, just this once; every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I don't know why. I can't think straight… Being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. Maybe it was too fast, I don't know, but… I know what I feel. Velvet, I wanted to wait for the perfect time to say this to you, the perfect place… but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met. We sort of… stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. So, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. It came naturally."

 _"No... Why_?"In Velvet's thoughts, Tiamat could go to hell. Having no experience whatsoever in a relationship can follow that woman too. His words felt like the lost keys that kept opening old locks, lifting her up. His pulls were stronger. She wanted to escape but the flame didn't let her. His own burned brighter.

"Am I wrong, Velvet? Real connections with people are rare. We shouldn't be quick to let them go. But that's what I always feel and I can't get rid of it." He whispered.

Avernus unknowingly brought Velvet close to himself.

He had opened his soul, even someone like her; a daemon could taste, feel, and see every color of the rainbow. She wanted to catch them in a bottle and save them for later. Among all that death, killing, screams of agony, this felt different. That simple pleasure was right but out of time and out of place. Who would care, he was going to serve a purpose. The tenderizing feel was back, it felt so right, his breathing was like an inhalation of oxygen to warm her cold soul. Just a little longer before her frozen soul could sink in the void.

They were lost in the bubble of time and space.

He was still a gentleman; his lips were close, waiting for that permission.

That damn persistent man. He was relentless, for a human.

She slowly moved closer. The first time wasn't so bad. He kissed her gently and carefully again. But she was a daemon now, she didn't want that gentle, prince kiss. Not now, not after all he said, not after all they went through. She knotted her fist in his coat, pulling him harder against her. She bit his lip, passionately. He was surprised and moaned softly, it was probably a bit painful. She pushed him against the sands. She couldn't control the malevolence. Her sense of control went away for a moment.

A passerby saw the scene,

"Oh my god, go and find yourselves an inn you two."

She suddenly pulled herself back. It happened so fast like another one was controlling the helm. "Why?"

She looked down on his face.

He was asleep, like a little baby.

**Present day, The Empyrean Throne**

In the middle of the vast main hall of the Empyrean Throne, Artorius was calling upon four new greater Malakhims. The sigil of Innominat burned bright yellow, appearing four new warriors for Lucian to command. As the young warlock started to bound them, the Savior asked,

"It seems Avernus is too much to take down, even for you Lucian."

Unmoved, he calmly answered,

"He is not too much to take down but, he is extremely skilled and an experienced fighter. I know him pretty well, we've trained together for fifteen years after all."

Artorius turned to the sigil of Innominat,

"Melchior has given you enough resources to make sure that he stays dead. I hope you don't disappoint."

Lucian smirked, "Tell me Artorius, how many daemon lord kill notches you have on your belt? Hmm? You should never underestimate him. He spent a full year chasing a daemon horde and killed their leader in one on one combat."

Artorius, looking bothered with the truth of his adversary, uncaring but vigorously asked,

"...So you're telling me that you can't take care of him?"

"Avernus has a pathetic self-loathing, self-destructive personality of how he has failed his true purpose as a Sheperd. His desire to make things right and sacrificing himself to fix those mistakes are what governed him before leaving the Hyland. If he made it this far that means he found someone or some people to protect."

Artorius sighed and turned to his colleague, "I think I can guess who that person could be…"

The four new Malakhim merged with Lucian in a bright flash of light. He put his new helmet on,

"Then consider him to be already dead."


	21. The Sunless Temple Part I

 

Among the waves of the dream, he heard a mellifluous voice, humming a tone he knew from a long time ago.

" _You're finally here…"_

The air and environment felt strange. Avernus struggled to open his eyes. Still sleepy, he soon found out that he wasn't in his cabin,

He was still at the beach.

" _Wh-what?!... Why am I still here...?"_

"Rise and shine, big boy."

The sudden greeting startled him, nearly jumping up, he turned and saw Tiamat sitting behind him,

"Oh, for god's sake Tia!"

"What? You expected someone else, your highness?"

The sarcasm in the Malak's voice irritated him. He knew that she probably saw the whole affair last night.

"No, but I wasn't expecting to find myself laying here on the sand."

Tiamat looked up to the sky,

"Oh, that… yes, the thing is that you passed out last night."

As soon as Avernus managed to get up, he quickly turned his head at her,

"Passed out?! When? Why?!"

"Judging from your recent "socialization" performances, you absorbed too much malevolence from her or maybe something she did to you..."

Sighing, he knew that there was no point of hiding anything, "Oh boy, what an embarrassment… When did she leave?"

"Embarrassing or not, I think she enjoyed it; having a helpless Shepherd under her sharp claws…"

Avernus rubbed his forehead, shaking his head in shame, "Tsk, stop with the teasing the tell me what happened already!"

Tiamat faked a smile and said, "Okay, here is a detailed version; after you fell asleep, Velvet stayed for a bit and she watched you for about ten minutes, then she sat and placed your head on her lap. She also stroked your hair from time to time, looking at the moon. I have to say; this was the first time I saw her smile for a second. Anyway, she did that for a bit, then she left."

Avernus, imagining the scene, unintentionally grinned, "So I was resting in her lap… she stroked my hair too and I was sleeping when she did that, damn it..."

Tiamat sneered at his ridiculous smiling face,

"The things you said to her last night was so sweet and lovely. Your honeyed words were going to make me want to throw up. I think she kissed you just to shut you up."

Avernus narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, vexing,

"Look, I'm free to choose whoever I want to like and when I thought I had found one, the whole world went to hell. I even died because of that. Then, I found her again and turned out; she was changed into a daemon and had been locked up inside a prison for three years. I just wanted to tell her how I feel before something happens. Yet you kept insisting that my decision was wrong."

Tiamat also stood up, irritated, she moved closer to him,

"She does not care. You're nothing but a passing hobby. Velvet specifically told me that her main motivation and what drives her to live; is only her revenge and she wouldn't hesitate to choose it over you. I was just worried that you might get hurt. You, humans, are all naive and stupid."

"She was … confused. If I was imprisoned in a cell and the only thing that I could've done was killing daemons for three years, I would've chosen that road too. But I know, somewhere in her heart, she is still that considerate, warm, soft, and kind girl that I once knew."

Tiamat widened her eyes, curious, "You never told me the real reason why you were interested in her in the first place… that why you started this crusade at all. In the beginning, I thought that we're avenging a fallen princess, not a regular, everyday peasant girl."

Avernus pulled his pendant from under his collar, staring at it,

"When I first met her, I thought she was a normal and a simple village girl. Then she showed that compassion towards Laphi, towards Arthur, and for a time… even towards me. I… envied them. For the first time, I was jealous of something others had… I wanted that freedom. Those simple pleasures. One thing you never understood about me, about the humans, that people like her are rare. The only tenderness I've ever known was from Rosa. I thought somehow, I could have that back."

Tiamat slightly smiled,

"I understand now… so you yearned for that "will to live" … and you saw it in her of all people. You're such a sentimental creature, Avernus. What happened to that warrior mindset you had?"

"That's still with me. I'm no less than a warrior that I was before. It is just I don't carry that burden of a nation that once was on my shoulders."

Avernus firmly squeezed the pendant in his hands,

"She was sixteen, still young. She hadn't seen the world. But she was thoughtful and supportive. Laphi, her brother was so talented, a free soul who you'd never expect to find in that corner of the world. I wanted to take them away from the imminent danger. To protect those still pure and untainted souls. Those memories are painful, even to me. I thought for once in my damn life, I could be a shepherd and not a killer...But I failed.

The calamity followed me again. In the end, Laphi was dead and the only life Velvet knew was taken from her. My grievance was back yet again; revenge, kill, and decimate. The only things I was good at."

"Then you found out that she was still alive," said Tiamat.

Avernus paused for a few seconds, "Yes… and I saw the same "me" when Rosa was killed. I knew what was waiting for her at the end of that road. I never wanted anything more than fixing that wrong, my mission was clear, even If it was the last thing I would do. But…"

"Yes, yes. You somehow "fell for her in the middle of all that fighting" I heard it last night. Like one of those garbage love stories you read." Tiamat finished his sentence herself, waving her right hand in the air. Showing she didn't impress by it.

Avernus smirked, the memories were pleasant enough for him to reimagine them again, "Yeah… I didn't want to make things complicated. But when I saw that letter, I knew that our feelings were mutual. I was scared. We didn't even want to communicate our intentions. Heh, talk about being the adult and the mature one in the relationship… But I didn't have to hide it and I decided not to. Went in, took my chance and she somehow accepted this. I don't know, she sent a lot of mixed signals. I'm not even sure what to do with it now. Nevertheless, I'll be with her till the end of this journey, at least make sure she survives."

"At least you're at ease. I know that you're living in the moment kind of guy but remember that women are manipulators and Velvet is a daemon, so that goes double or even triple for that girl." presumed Tiamat.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes,

"I appreciate your concern but in the middle of all that drama, You came along and made it complicated, without consulting it with me first, Tia. I've to say; I didn't like it."

Tiamat crossed her arms, the seriousness had governed her posture,

"Sometimes you don't understand. I had to protect you from being hurt. You're still young. You can preach about how you can fight but you don't know how to live or even how to love. Since you chose it for yourself, I suppose I can't do anything about it anymore. Guess you need to fail to understand how you're wrong."

"You sounded just like Eizen."

"Oh, speaking of Eizen, you need to talk to him, you know, strengthened your friendship bond? If you can get your head out of those fantasies, you know that our group is kind of a mess. So less goofing around with her and more to important issues. Artorius would probably kill himself if he sees your kissy-faces, you ignorant morons."

" _Wow… Tia, you're really acting like a big sister_.  _I can only guess what Laphicet felt when he's among those two_." Avernus thought to himself.

The duo slowly started their way back to the ship.

"So, Avernus... Did she say anything special to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you keep telling her about your feelings and you show her affections which in my opinion; she doesn't deserve any of those. There must be something that makes you keep coming back for her other than that stupid "sense of responsibility" you decided to suddenly develop out of nowhere."

"No, she stays silent all the time. Cold stares, uncaring sighs, frowning. That's all she gives me... although she DID bite my lips last night. I still have a taste of blood in my mouth. That's progress, right?"

Tia rolled her eyes, regretting that she ever asked him,

"...You are hopeless, Avernus. But let me give you some advice..."

"Oh, that's going to be interesting... Tia giving me some advice on the relationship."

Tia's face wrinkled,

"Silence, you little imbecile. Listen, you want her to get closer; you pay less attention to her from now on."

"Paying less... What?!"

"You showed your affection, you told her that you care about her, and you even put yourself in danger just to keep that daemon safe... and she didn't care. So, time to turn the table. You'll show her your worth. Make her chase you instead."

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure about this. What if she thinks that I'm not interested anymore and decides... you know... end it?"

Tia giggled and glanced at him,

"I don't think so. In these circumstances, you need to make her understand. She's getting a lot of confidence from our group; Rokurou owes her, so he always follows her around and act as her bodyguard. Eleanor lost the duel and obeys her every command. Eizen sees her as a valuable ally. And the one and only Laphicet, the only cutest kid Malak in existence is willing to lay down his life for her, just like you."

"Your point, Tia?"

"She needs to feel that she's losing you. She gained a lot of allies in a short time, it is time for her to understand that "You can't always take everything for granted"."

Avernus grunted in anger but he knew that she was right.

"... I'll think about it,"

Near the docks, they saw everyone already disembarked and walking towards the town. Eizen, frowned and serious, shouted,

"There you are. I hope you rested enough because we have a long day ahead of us."

**_GROWL_ **

Avernus's belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten for nearly two days. Luckily, they were still far away from them to hear it.

"…Very well, onward then."

Their group was compromised of ten individuals. Tiamat was unsettled, she never spent time blending in such a large group. After shaking her head, she merged with his pact holder.

Zaveid moved closer to Avernus, with a grin on his face,

"The Malak you're traveling with, Tia…Tam…"

"Tiamat."

"Yeah, that's the name. She seems too shy to be around strangers." teased the maliciously grinning Zaveid.

"I don't know. Why you don't ask her yourself?"

"Maybe later… She's not showing that interest I wanted."

"That's because she's interested in women… mostly. And if you don't mind the age difference. She's very old."

Avernus said that in a normal manner as it was common knowledge. Eleanor began to cough and grabbed Laphicet's arm to take him away a bit further. Velvet acted as if she didn't hear anything or didn't care at all. Zaveid stroked his chin.

" _You're doing it on purpose Avernus?!"_ Tiamat whispered _._

 _"So what? You need to have some fun from time to time. Who you're saving yourself for? If I can get you, someone, to share your time with, maybe you'll become busy enough to leave me alone to enjoy myself."_ responded Avernus _._

"Damn… then it's a no go. By the way, I know why you didn't want to spend the last night on the ship, we've already spent so many days on the sea. Although it was fun talking with Aifread's crew, that man commands with respect."

"Good for you… I guess. Oh, and if you still wondering about Siegfried, I still need it for one more day."

Zaveid groaned,

"C' mon, why are you so slow? I thought that the lady said that her work was already done."

"Hers is done, not mine."

Totally disappointed, Zaveid moved to the other side, moaning in anger. Avernus saw Laphicet slowly walking behind him as they moved into the village. He pulled something out of his satchel that was nicely wrapped up.

"Here! Velvet made it for you. She said you'd probably hungry since you didn't come back to the ship last night."

Avernus instantly took the pouch and unwrapped it,

"Katsu sandwiches… Thanks!"

"No sweat. I didn't want you to fight on an empty stomach." Velvet insensitively replied.

Velvet coldly glanced at him, but her eyes were less threatening. Although she could frown, sulk, and pout at him all she wanted. For him, none of those mattered and he was neither scared nor intimated. He also knew that she wanted to keep that strong and uncaring expression in the public.

Same as Laphicet, what he was seeing was different than an angry and bloodthirsty daemon.

Avernus started to quickly consume sandwiches one by one. He ripped them with each bite which looked kind of scary to Laphicet. Like a hungry dragon gashing at its helpless prey. Eleanor growled in anger,

"Mind your manners, Avernus! I can't believe someone like you could eat like that in public!"

At first, he was indifferent, then he starred Eleanor in the eyes and added more facial expression to the act just to frustrate her more.

"Oh my… you're such a stubborn child! Hmph!"

"I don't care. I'm hungry, alright? I haven't eaten anything for the last couple of days. Don't judge me."

Avernus answered Eleanor with food still in his mouth, making her even madder.

Laphicet kept laughing at the scene. Eleanor looked at him and said,

"Don't learn that from him, Laphicet. It's totally atrocious manner!"

Avernus rolled his eyes and then asked,

"Whatever… Any news on Grimoirh?"

Rokurou shook his head in response,

"No, still no leads."

"Magilou. When did you get that letter from her you mentioned?" asked Velvet.

"Hard to say. It must have been… last year? A decade ago?" Magilou mockingly replied which made nearly everyone furious, Eizen stopped and said,

"Take this seriously or I'll feed you to the sharks."

Magilou stopped and shook her body as she ridiculed Eizen,

"Oh, what? I think I'd at least rate a Kraken."

Avernus devoured the last of the sandwiches,

"You barely rate a Piranha, but it's nice to see them slowly consume you, alive."

"Oho! I'm sorry that I'm not THAT scared your majesty."

Velvet walked passed Avernus and nearly shouted as she gritted her teeth in anger,

"Keep this up and I swear I'll eat…"

Her eyes caught a glimpse of two familiar figures walking in the distance.

"It's them!"

Avernus, still sleepy, narrowed his eyes at them to understand what and who Velvet is pointing at. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind one of the huts.

"Hide you fool."

"They look familiar… oh, I remember, those two were at the Empyrean Throne…" Avernus finally figured out.

"Teresa and Oscar. Also, Velvet is the cause of that guy's injury." Magilou whispered.

"Really? You didn't tell me, Velvet." Avernus continued to murmur.

"Tsk, I'll tell you later!"

Teresa, the girl with the long blonde hair stopped and with a smile, turned to Oscar,

"You will have the whole garrison under your command once you assume your new post. The final preparations are already complete."

"Thank you, sister. But to be honest, I worry that these shoes I'm filling might just be a bit too big for me."

Teresa smiled in response, encouraging Oscar she said,

"You need not to worry; Lord Astor has confidence in your strength and skills. Shepherd Artorius has high hopes for your deployment to Palamedes. Fear not, just be yourself and you'll do fine. Believe you're a leader, and you will be."

Avernus hearing focused more precisely as he heard Lucian's name,

" _For a foreigner_ ,  _Lucian rose up in the ranks so quickly."_

Tiamat heard his thoughts,

" _Maybe he's filling the role you were supposed to do_."

" _But Why?_   _What he will get out of it? And how they could've contacted the mainland_?  _Damn it_ …  _like always_ ,  _something doesn't add up until we hit something big_."

Before Teresa said goodbye, she warned Oscar,

"Watch out in your search for the relic, that daemon in Haria is stronger than we anticipated. We've even had some casualties..."

Rokurou turned to Avernus,

"There's a daemon in Haria. Sounds like it's a pretty feisty one, too."

"And there is a relic…"

Both the sorcerer and the swordsman grinned. It seemed that they've found their entertainment for the day.

Velvet looked at them with approval,

"Both may prove useful."

Nevertheless, Magilou walked in the middle and as the exorcists left the scene mockingly said,

"Still, what magical timing for Oscar to show up here at the very same hour we do."

Eleanor caught her intentions and felt the weight of their glances,

"… I understand your suspicion of me. But have you any proof?"

"None, it's true. But as an exorcist, you're certainly sympathetic to Abbey's cause." Velvet stated.

Avernus kept his focus on Eleanor, looking at her as it seemed he knows all,

"Of course. She still believes in their agenda. There is no reason for her to no be sympathetic… at least not yet."

Magilou grinned, wickedly,

"And soon you may wish we were sympathetic."

Finally, Eleanor lowered her head, feeling miserable. Laphicet felt her sadness,

"Eleanor hasn't been snitching on us. I'm sure of it."

Magilou, straight forward as ever, said that,

"And how would you know? Are you watching her even when she's taking a bath?"

Laphicet suddenly blushed, his voice began to stutter,

"No, I don't… I… I always stay outside when she's taking a bath… and…"

"Then isn't it possible she's communicating with the Abbey in secret while you're not there?"

Avernus wasn't totally onboard for what Magilou was doing,

"That's enough Magilou."

Velvet walked towards Eleanor, gawking at her with skepticism,

"You pledged to obey me until the day you die, correct?"

"…Yes, that I did."

The tension was high; everybody knew that Artorius ordered Eleanor to brought Laphicet to the Abbey and they couldn't have brought themselves to trust her. Nonetheless, she didn't show any sign of treason.

Avernus joined them,

"We can argue about it later, right now we need to get on with the mission. If we fight among ourselves, you can consider that we've already lost the battle."

"Avernus is right; when you two trade blows, only the Abbey wins."

"One less daemon and one less traitor for them to worry about." Rokurou and Eizen said respectively.

Both girls still locked in a staring contest until Laphicet said,

"And that daemon could be attacking Grimoirh!"

They heard the boy's plea, still unsure of each other's intention, they moved further into the village.

Velvet pulled Laphicet away and began to ask him a series of questions. Avernus still fixated on that relic the exorcists mentioned, went into deep thinking.

"A relic… whatever that thing is, we need to get it."

"Why?" asked Rokurou.

"It seems to be important to the Abbey. We need to deny them the chance, whatever it is."

Rokurou and Zaveid nodded except for Eizen who seemed to try distant himself from him. Avernus knew the reason behind it.

"Eizen…"

The reaper glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as he called his name.

"The reason that I took Siegfried was to extract the formula. As soon as I can copy its function, I will give it back to Zaveid."

"Aha…" Eizen uncaringly replied.

Avernus gasped,

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

Eizen began to groan as he mustered enough energy to answer him,

"No, it's not a matter of trust. It's just I still don't fully understand your motivation."

"Why is that an issue? Isn't everyone in our group have some kind of a "hidden agenda"?"

Eizen stopped and turned to him, looking cynical,

"You are a Shepherd… or were one. The thing is you used to kill daemons, tethering my kind to suit your benefits, and now you're hunting the leader of an organization that had been built upon your teachings. Moreover, you're helping the very beings you used to hunt. Some revenge story like Velvet won't be going to cut it anymore."

Avernus frowned and pressed his lips. He wanted to play his cards right but the reaper was more into him than anyone,

"You think being a shepherd was my own creed and I'm betraying that idea?"

"Yes… betraying your own creed is not something I'm really comfortable with. Why did you abandon it?" as Eizen asked him seriously, Avernus mildly smiled and looked at him with confidence. It was time for a history lesson,

"Did you know that originally, we were called the Whisperers? It was insulting to Malaks, dividing them into different groups. However, many had hoped that we could somehow coexist. We were taught and made into bridging that gap. But in the end, it didn't work. My endeavors brought nothing but misery to both sides. The main decisions fell on me and I didn't make the right call. Artorius is not different. I saw the flaws. The life of a Shepherd wasn't what I chose for myself, others chose that life for me because I had some kind of extra talent for dealing with your kind. Fixing the mistakes is, and I intend to do just that."

Eizen closed his eyes, seemingly thinking about the sorcerer's claim. To Avernus's surprise, the pirate smiled,

"We're good then."

"So… it means you will trust me?"

"No, not you. But your goal and your conviction are what I respect and that's all I need."

Avernus let out a sigh of relief, reliving old memories was hard enough for him,

"Phew… thanks for not making it harder."

Laphicet slowly came to his side and lost in his thoughts once again.

"Hey, what's up Laphicet?" Avernus asked.

"Velvet… she told me to keep an eye out for Eleanor but she also told me to "Watch out for the older girls" … what does she mean?"

A grin formed on the sorcerer's face, the banter between the girls and Laphicet was becoming a new entertainment for him,

"Um… well… older girls are more experienced than the younger ones. They mostly know what they want and as we said earlier; they'll manipulate men into getting what they need. Although, except for Magilou I don't think you need to worry that much about Eleanor. But beware, don't get into their games."

Laphicet listened closely and acknowledged him,

"… Alright, I will."

The group asked the townsfolk about Grimoirh once more, trying to at least narrow down their search, they almost came up empty-handed until they reached a store. Laphicet pointed to a series of small statues on the shelves,

"Hey! Those dolls look like Bienfu."

Avernus glanced at the dolls. He found them to be very familiar.

"That's a good observation. This is a doll of the Empyrean Amenoch. I've seen her with my own eyes. Real dignified, but not without a bit of a temper."

"Why she was angry?" asked Velvet.

"The Abbey banned all profession of the Amenochian faith in Southgand, despite her popularity. That's probably the reason. I tried talking to her, but no matter what I said, she was just kept sighing."

Magilou took a glimpse of Avernus as he was rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. She instantly knew that he wasn't lying when he said that he met her before.

"Hah! Luck smiles upon us, weary adventurers! That listless goddess in none other than the old Grim!" Magilou declared.

Velvet growled in annoyances. She and everyone knew that Magilou was always vague in giving information.

"So where did you actually see her?"

"I think it was down by Maclir Beach." responded the shopkeeper.

"Quickly everyone, to the beach!" shouted Magilou.

They'd found the clue they were looking for. Velvet took the lead and went through the gates and into the beach area. The sun was already up high. The area had a strange geometry; the sand fronts were surrounded by large pieces of rocks, narrowing the traversable roads. The team members began to move away from each other to cover more ground, but they kept each other in their line of sight.

Zaveid joined Avernus once more,

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

"I've watched you during these days and I have to say; you're not what I expected."

"Hmm… what did you expect?"

"A heartless, selfish killer. Like that daemon girl you're always following. I was reluctant to join Eizen but I'm not regretting it that much. Nevertheless, it is not the place for someone like me. But… can you spare any Malakhim you come across? They're not to blame for whatever is happening in this world. I don't trust those daemons or even Eizen with that, but Malakhims are being brainwashed and you are the only one who could understand it if you're claiming to be who you are."

Avernus broke the eye contact, thinking.

Zaveid was right, Malakhims were being used. As a Shepherd, they were the closest allies to him and he was supposed to be the ambassador of peace between humans and Malakhim. Until that moment, He didn't care and wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them if they're going to get in his way.

He thought maybe he should've started to focus more on saving more lives, even if he had to take more risks.

Amidst Zaveid's request, Magilou crept up on them. Zaveid nodded and whispered,

"Just consider it… Shepherd."

Magilou moved a lot closer to Avernus. He knew that time for another interrogation was up,

"Hey, Avernus. I was wondering…"

The sorcerer exhaled but tried to look natural.

"What?"

"… Is it permissible for the very two enemies that are destined to kill each other to… oh, what is the word I search for… aha, fraternize?"

"You mean me and the daemons? What's wrong with that?"

"No, you and Velvet specifically. It seems most undisciplined, for someone who claimed he wanted to end the daemon's threat to be involved with a daemon."

Avernus knew that his affair won't be hidden from the group for as long as he had hoped. He remembered as he said to himself before: No more hiding.

"One thing has nothing to do with the other, Magilou. This is a…a ridiculous question."

She still had her wicked gaze and grinned on her face the whole time,

"Is it? It seemed you and our callous leader are inseparable, joined at the hip almost."

Avernus face wrinkled, "That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

"You see, I'm not a stupid witch, my young one. You're always watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you are… enraptured by her."

Avernus assembled enough energy to control his face, "She is our leader. I look to her for guidance."

Bienfu started to sneer from behind. That was a trap alright.

"Oh, I see. So what guidance did you find around her heaving chest or around her swaying hips, hmm?"

"What? No, no. I wasn't looking at… you know, her… I gazed… glanced, in those directions, maybe. But I never stared. Or really… saw anything, even."

Magilou viciously laughed, "Of course, little Shepherd. Watch out, Laphicet might learn those from his pappy Avernus."

"Damn it! I hate you, Magilou. You're a bad person."

Annoyed and mildly angry, Avernus walked out of the ambush as the wicked witch and her personal assistant was giggling.

" _People are talking_ …" Tiamat whispered like she was humming a tone.

_"You know, Tia... now that I've been thinking...It's hard to calculate how few fucks I give about people's opinion."_

_"Even about the little Laphicet?"_

_"Don't bring him into this. He's different..."_

Avernus went towards Laphicet. He was talking with Velvet and Eleanor about two Pengyons that was sitting on a small rock.

"… they look like a momma and a poppa. Pengyons are monogamous, faithful creatures. They never leave their mate. Isn't that romantic?" said Eleanor.

"So they lay eggs because they're like husband and wife… But… how do they make the eggs?"

As Laphicet concluded, Velvet and Eleanor looked at each other. Eleanor nearly panicked and Velvet had no idea what to say. Avernus opened his mouth,

"Well, to put it simply, when momma and poppa lov- "

His speech was cut off by the enormous pain he felt in his right foot. His breathing suddenly stopped. Velvet's Solleret was pushing hard against his own, nearly leaving a dent in his armor. Eleanor quickly took the opportunity to change the subject and took Laphicet away from him,

"S-So, Laphicet! Here's an interesting fact! A single Pengyon egg actually contains dozens of smaller, orange eggs..."

" _You're… crushing it…"_ Avernus murmured in her ears.

A drop of sweat fell from his brows, Avernus looked at Velvet from the corner of his eyes. She didn't look mad and even took part in their conversation while adding her own weight to the pressure, blaming Eleanor for her interest in eating the eggs. He kept nodding as they conversed but Velvet didn't raise her foot. After their talk ended, she instantly gazed at him with an utmost rage.

"… _Dumbass_." Velvet whispered as she left his side.

_"Damn it... Nowhere is safe..."_

After walking alongside the beach, they noticed a small creature sitting on a tree trunk. Avernus recognized the small grey figure with a large hat. Velvet increased her speed and called out to her, loudly,

"You're Grimoirh, right? We've been looking for you. We need your help."

Velvet's angry and demanding tone prompted Grimoirh to lower head, hiding her face behind her large hat. Uninterested, she let out a long sigh and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Velvet. And I know your witch friend and… and your sorcerer acquaintance."

Grimoirh immediately realized she meant Magilou but didn't know about the sorcerer. She glanced at the group to find that acquaintance. Her eyes fixed on the guy.

"Hi, Grimoirh." Avernus raised his hand and slightly waved at her.

He looked different now but she knew what she was seeing.

"Oh… I see you've risen from the grave."

"Yeah, that's what Morgrim also told me."

Contrary to his expectation, Grimoirh didn't sound very surprised nor interested. Magilou and Bienfu then came forward,

"That is so wonderful to see you. It has been forever. We need help deciphering an ancient tome."

"You two, the outlandish pair. My goodness, Magilou. You of all people jointing a team… I didn't know you had it in you."

"They keep me entertain at least."

"Well, I don't need entertainment."

All of sudden Velvet drew her sword and pointed it at the Grimoirh's neck.

"Maybe you need some convincing."

Grimoirh looked at Avernus, unimpressed,

"You've got some very interesting but questionable companions with you."

Velvet frowned more, Grimoirh began to annoy her,

"I'm serious!"

"I bet you are."

After a moment of silence, Avernus came to her side,

"Listen Grimoirh, this is a serious matter. After all, I saved your lives that night. You owe me."

"And we picked up your lifeless body from the sea and gave it a proper burial in a sarcophagus. Consider that as repayment. Or you would've rather wanted that we left you for daemons and animals to feast upon, hmm?"

Avernus sensed that he was dealing with another version of Magilou,

"…God, you're impossible."

Grimoirh looked into Velvet's eyes, assessing who's she dealing with,

"Your eyes tell me you're dangerous, Trouble follows you like a hawk tail a rabbit. And at my age, trouble is something I'd rather avoid."

"Then it appears that we've wasted our time." Eizen disappointingly said as he wanted Grimoirh to hear his own protest.

"A walk on the beach is never wasted… But sorry."

"Is deciphering a book too much to ask?" Zaveid asked.

"I haven't got here by helping troublesome bands, dear."

The group didn't leave, still staying as each individual either trying to come up with a bargain or hoping for a change of heart. Laphicet slowly walked towards Grimoirh.

"Well, how did you learn to read the ancient tongue? Are there books for studying it?"

Grimoirh glanced at the young Malak, smiling,

"My my, are you actually thinking of learning it on your own?"

Laphicet gathered more courage to express himself more,

"I love reading, and I want to learn more about history… Besides, we need what's in this book."

"You have passion child. I'll give you that." Praised Grimoirh.

Magilou quivered her lips,

"Not to mention you want to be helpful to Velvet and Avernus, don't you?"

Laphicet blushed as he looked at Velvet and acknowledged her claim.

"…Yeah."

"My tuition isn't cheap, you know." Grimoirh declared.

Avernus loosened up a bit. Having found a glimmer of hope, he immediately said,

"I don't care, whatever it is, I'll pay for it."

"I won't teach him, Avernus. But I admire his dedication enough to read it for him. Now, where's this book?"

Laphicet was excited. He pulled the book from his satchel and ran towards Grimoirh.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"You don't need to be so formal…" advised Grimoirh.

Laphicet turned to Avernus as he held the book. Like someone who was waiting for a confirmation from their parent. Avernus winked and nodded as it was okay not to be formal with her.

"Yes…ma'am. Er, uh—Not ma'am!"

Grimoirh narrowed her eyes at the nervous Laphicet which made him even more anxious,

"Go easy on him, Grimoirh. I'm sure you can appreciate the extra respect that he's giving you."

Grimoirh sneered at Avernus, murmuring something,

"Guess you love to play big old guardian for everyone... Let's see what we're looking at here…"

Grimoirh's face was now hidden behind her large hat. She began to check the contents of the book.

"The language of ancient Avarost… Had to be the hard one, of course. A lot of wear and tear, too. This'll take some time."

"We're in a hurry." Velvet kind of threatened and complained at the same time.

"There is a village called Haria nearby. I think we can find somewhere comfortable to decipher the book." Advised Avernus.

Velvet looked at him as she was still impatient. He quickly felt her uneasiness,

"Trust me, it is better to stay in a safe zone rather sitting here under the sun. Besides, it will take some time. I don't want to endanger our only chance to discover the book's meaning while we're in the open." Suggested Avernus.

Velvet nodded in response,

"Fine. Haria village then. Whatever gets the job done."

Grimoirh accepted his idea by closing the book and coming down from the tree trunk.

"You're still the same considerate man that I remember." complimented Grimoirh.

Tiamat suddenly appeared, prompting the little lady spirit to check her new acquaintance.

"Oh, you brought another guest from afar I see."

Tiamat, with her usual confidence and having an egotistical expression, slowly lowered her head and looked at Grimoirh,

"Our lands were never this diversified. I've met a lot of interesting Malakhims during our journey. meeting another common spirit with a knack for ancient knowledge is… refreshing."

Grimoirh was slightly shaken up by Tiamat referring to her as a common spirit. The phrase that Normins hated most. But it seemed the selfish Malak decided to be direct with her that she wasn't that impressed.

Eleanor quickly moved between Tiamat and Grimoirh, asking,

"I apologize if I'm being rude, but I have to ask… You're not Amenoch the Empyrean… are you?"

Grimoirh nearly moaned at the idea,

"Of course I'm not an Empyrean. I'm just a simple girl. It would be hard for anyone to worship an Empyrean like me, am I right?" Grimoirh directed her attention at Tiamat.

"What? Are you talking to me?" asked Tiamat.

"Maybe. You seem to be someone who've seen a lot. Still, look young and in a good shape, but haughty and proud at the same time. I guess perhaps you could fit an Empyrean description. Although I think it would be too much for some normal sorcerer like Avernus to handle."

Tiamat grinned, for her, Grimoirh seemed to be amusing of all that she had met,

"Perhaps I'm. I don't know how you Midgand residences classify everything. Avernus also proved to be a useful asset up until now."

Velvet and Grimoirh both nodded at Tia's observation which in return pissed off Avernus,

"First, I don't know what it has to do with me of all people. Second, I'm so glad that I'm nothing but a useful asset to all of you... Tsk, women." He replied.

Rokurou laughed and sarcastically said,

"Beware of the women!"

Avernus growled in response.

After reaching the Haria, contrary to their expectations, the village had a friendly and calm atmosphere and there was no dangerous daemon to be found. They went straight for the inn and reserved a room for Grimoirh to decipher the book in peace.

Grimorih jumped on the table and opened the book,

"All right, time to start deciphering this scroll."

Avernus pulled a chair and sat on it, with a serious face, he looked at everyone,

"I'll be here helping her. You guys can go and wait outside so we can concentrate."

Laphicet quickly asked,

"Do you think maybe I could stay and watch?"

Avernus nodded,

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

He looked at Grimoirh, waiting for her confirmation but she had a stiff look on her face,

"I really do want to study the ancient tongue. I promise I'll be quiet and not get in your way, teacher." As Laphicet finished his request once more, Grimoirh eyes widened in surprise to hear him calling her a teacher. She then smiled,

"Hmm… I like that. In fact, I'll teach you how to read ancient Avarost."

Laphicet nearly jumped in joy. Avernus looked at Tiamat and asked,

"You don't want to help? I'm sure you dealt with the ancient text before."

Tiamat shook her head,

"No, I'm sure you three got this. Besides, I will do nothing but getting in your way. We'll leave you three alone."

Avernus felt some uneasiness. Tia should've had some knowledge regarding the ancient tongues but she definitely didn't share it. He also knew that he had the primary knowledge to read the basic Avarost but after his revival, that wisdom was lost.

The group left the room and they began to skim through the beginning pages.

A long hour had passed. Laphicet was closely observing both Grimoirh and Avernus. He already learned the meaning of a lot of words, but the problem was deciphering the meaning which proved to be difficult. They both began to show some signs of weariness. Avernus was holding his head by his two hands,

"Oh, that is impossible… every rearrangement I've done, lead to something totally meaningless and stupid," complained Avernus.

"Yes, ancient Avarost is like a denied lover who refuses to move on," complained Grimoirh.

Laphicet looked at the lines that both were stuck at,

"From what you taught me so far, it looks like it says "Sa, popo, mucho, sanchon."

Avernus pointed at the lines and said,

"You're right Laphicet, but you can't translate it word for word. Because as of now it means; "The parent hates tomatoes so the child hates eggplants." See? Those have nothing to do with Innominat unless it is pointing at that he's not from a family of vegetarians."

Laphicet chuckled at his seriousness but tired tone. Grimoirh continued,

"Their grammar is nothing like ours or anything modern at all. Sometimes you have to reorder the words, and even then the meaning can require leaps of logic and flashes of intuition."

"Reordering? So, like… "Sansan… Pochopocho… Pochomusan, pochomusan." Can you read it that way?" asked Laphicet.

Avernus was nearly laying on the table, tired and exhausted. But after hearing what Laphicet said to them, he began to sit upright and his eyes widened, waking up as he found something new.

"He's right… If pochomusan is repeated here, then it can be same for here and there… the title of the passage turns into…"

"… The Nameless Empyrean." Grimoirh finished Avernus's sentence.

"Of course, Empyreo Innominatus… Outstanding Laphicet!" Avernus's praise made him cheerful. Now the unexpected guest turned out to be their savior.

At the outside, everyone was waiting impatiently for the results. Tiamat found Velvet walking around and talking to everyone, until she came to the beach and crossed her arms, thinking. She slowly went to her side,

"I see that you weren't true to your word, Velvet."

"No, I wasn't."

"So, have you changed your mind?"

Velvet stood silent, looking at the calm sea in the night. As the wind blew through her long hair, she said in her emotionless voice,

"No… my revenge comes first but I won't let him go now. Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me. Everyone except for that damn stupid naïve man."

"He's not a man of your dreams, is he?" asked Tiamat.

She swallowed and turned to the Malak,

"I dream of no man and I don't need of such person to take care of me. My sister once fell for a Shepherd. Now it seems the same thing is happening to me... I don't know If I even want this but in the meantime,"

She clenched her fist, staring confidently at the lady Malak,

I will use him, as I'm using Laphicet, you, and everybody else. Whatever Avernus told you of my past, I'm not that same person anymore... She died along with her brother. But If that's what he wants, then so be it. I will not be around for much longer. You don't need to worry about me getting in his way. I dug two graves when I started this quest. The place I'm headed is not meant for him."

"That's what scares me, Velvet. Those graves... Avernus knows pretty well what's your resolve. He is probably stupid enough to fill the last one for you."

Velvet suddenly turned to Tia as that was exactly she was afraid of,

"I will not let him! This is my fight and my decision!... Who the hell think he is to choose for me?!"

Tiamat, satisfied with what she said, slowly and slightly bowed her head at her,

"I don't know you enough Velvet but I know that you're lying about your feelings. If you want to torture yourself by betraying your emotions... very well. You seemed to be aware of the situation even better than him. I might not fully trust you but I'm impressed nonetheless. Your temporary affair can continue, all I did was voicing my concern. Having him unhappy was a problem for me but I think you have this one covered. This will make my life a bit harder later but... anything for him, I guess."

Velvet sighed and frustrated, began to walk towards the inn,

"Let's see what they've found, shall we? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Agree. But before we go Velvet... Know this; Avernus and I once went through this process. He was a very different man back then; broken and with a shattered will to live. You're kind of mirroring him right now. Watch the path you walk."

Velvet hid her face as she turned away from Tia. She was aware of the path and nothing at that moment could change her decision.

The party gathered and entered the room. Avernus was sitting a bit far from them, crossing his arms and thinking heavily. Grimoirh and Laphicet were together, still having their heads deep in the book.

"Well, any results?" asked Velvet.

Grimoirh serenely nodded and smiled,

"Yes… thanks to the boy here. As it turns out he has quite the knack for languages. He also works very well with others. As I told Avernus having him around is a blessing."

"That's only because I've got best teachers."

Grimoirh slowly glanced at him and winked,

"Careful, honey-tongue, you'll give this old girl some ideas."

Velvet eyes narrowed at Grimoirh. Avernus noticed that and grinned at her jealousy.

Laphicet was undoubtedly cute. Since Velvet started to care for the little guy, she had to anonymously fight other people such as Eleanor, Magilou, and sometimes, even Avernus himself.

But Avernus was proud of him. He was at a delicate age but the quality he had was far beyond any other Malak at his age.

"Now, child. I'm sure they're curious about the song we unearthed. Why don't you read it aloud?" advised Grimoirh.

"Eight-headed is the Lord of the Land/With seven mouths to devour malevolence. /Through pulses of earth doth base nature flow/As he awaits the time of awakening. /Four Empyreans may tear him asunder. /But so long as there is one receptive to divine power/ Therions shall be forever reborn. / In sight of the full crimson moon. / The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart. / The Nameless Empyrean hath one body."

" _Therions?"_ as Velvet said to herself, her eyes suddenly locked with Avernus as he was watching her. He exactly knew what that meant. Their focus was disturbed by Grimoirh,

"Essentially, this ancient text you've found is an annotated volume of drawings and songs pertaining to Innominat and some other that we don't know."

"Then hurry up and just tell us what it means!" Nervously Velvet demanded.

Avernus rubbed his tired eyes,

"We've only been able to read the song lyrics. Unless someone is willing to help us…"

He then looked at Tia which she was still showing the disinterest in that matter.

"I take it we're still in for a good long wait before it's thoroughly decrypted," noted Magilou.

"No matter how long it takes; we need to know what's in this book or Abbey will still be several steps ahead of us." Informed Rokurou.

Eleanor unexpectedly moved closer to the table, looking at the book,

"We can learn still learn a lot from lyrics alone, the only thing I don't understand is this malevolence it talked about. Is it different from normal malevolence?"

"What about the second part of the song?" asked Eizen.

"The common belief is that this world was created by four Empyreans: earth, water, wind, and fire. But they also call Innominat an Empyrean."

"The lowlands, I mean Midgand's common belief is this, not the whole world. I never knew the name Empyrean before I started my journey. I can only relate them to the great spirits. They are not the entities responsible for the creation but they seem to be the guardians and governors mostly. The unsettling matter is that even Innominat is an Empyrean, he's definitely not in the same league with the rest of them." Explained Avernus.

"I don't know, perhaps a war broke out between them that resulted in him being sealed away." presumed Eleanor.

Magilou leaned against the wooden wall and said,

"But if there is someone to connect with this "divine power," the therions will keep spawning, and just like that, Innominat will be revived."

Avernus stood up and continued,

"Then we can assume that Artorius fits that description and he's trying to reawaken Innominat. Everything perfectly lines up."

"Then our job is to find these therions and cut off the entity's heads." As Velvet concluded, Rokurou began to look baffled,

"Where do we start looking for them?"

Tia joined the conversation, saying that,

"The therions job is to feed Innominat through the earthpulse. The best places to do that is to position them at earthpulse points."

Eizen nodded,

"She's right. The places where the flow of earthpulse power is concentrated most."

Laphicet quickly pulled his beetle out of his pocket,

"Remember the barrier that was keeping rhinostagros in the forest?

"So that thing is a therion? That explains why the Abbey was keeping it locked up…. That goes with that Griffin monster at the royal villa." Said Avernus.

Zaveid began to itch his head,

"This is getting more complicated and nasty as it is. You mean that these therions all come in different shapes and forms?!"

Eizen smirked,

"So what? Are you disappointed?"

"No, it's just… why it needs monsters to feed him? If he's called an Empyrean, he sounds more sinister than benevolent." Said Zaveid.

Laphicet suddenly jolted to the side and quickly pulled his large compass out of his satchel. Its needle was going crazy, moving around until Laphicet put more focus to lessen its movements,

"I… I'm feeling the thing as I did in Warg Forest!"

A white aura surrounded him and after a few more seconds, the needle stopped and pointed towards the south,

"The needle's pointing in the direction of Amenoch's temple, Palamedes. Do I recall hearing that the Abbey took that over?" asked Magilou.

Avernus began to rub his chin,

" _Palamedes… Tabatha told me that Kamoana and her mother traveled to that temple from Loegres."_

He raised his head and declared in his serious tone,

"Rest up people, tomorrow morning, We'll be going to Palamedes."

Everyone looked at him with approval. Velvet nodded and said,

"I agree with Avernus. Better than sitting around waiting on the book. If nothing else, we'll find out what Laphicet is sensing."

As the group began to move out, Avernus went to a table on the other side. He unpacked a series of engraved miniature but elegant tools. As he sat and place the Siegfried beside the tools, he pierced his pointer finger and a drop of blood fell on a small golden plate. He whispered something and the engraving began to glow.

Unknown to him everyone was staying and watching him working his strange arte. A small, silver and shiny looking thing conjured on the plat. Avernus slowly turned and saw everyone watching him,

"I… I'm making bullets for Siegfried. I can appreciate if you leave me to my work. Go and get yourselves ready." requested Avernus.

Rokurou pulled one of his short swords and said,

"I think my swords need some sharpening. The sea weather is also bad for swords. Velvet, I suggest you let me check your wrist blade."

Velvet nodded and everyone left the room except for Tia, Laphicet, and Grimoirh.

Tia joined Avernus and added some kind of magic to already created bullets. Laphicet moved beside him and picked one of those shiny rounds, examining it from close,

"Bullets for Siegfried…"

"Yep, I advise examining your own guardian papers Laphicet while you're still awake."

"Why?" asked Laphicet as their emerald gaze met one another. Avernus smirked and said,

"Because … we're going to war."


	22. The Sunless Temple Part II

A chain of screaming woke Avernus up. He found himself sitting on the chair; probably passed out from last night's labor of making rounds for Siegfried. He checked his surroundings. The room was empty. The door opened and Laphicet, frightened to death, called out to him,

"Avernus! Please... Velvet is…"

He didn't waste any time and dashed towards the door. The village came into his view;

He saw injured and lifeless bodies of villagers scattered around on the ground.

"What the hell…"

He began to breathe heavily and his forehead was wet from a cold sweat. The sky was covered by dark clouds. The air reeked of Malevolence. Avernus ran outside and checked the villager that was still alive. He examined the body and noticed several deep scars, resulting from being slashed by fangs and claws of a daemon.

Avernus turned to Laphicet but he was disappeared. A demonic roar was heard coming from the outside of the gate. He ran as fast as he could. There was a man, mortally wounded, leaning against the door and laughing. Avernus immediately recognized Zaveid's voice.

"What happened?!" He moved to his side and held his shoulders "Answer me damn it!"

Zaveid raised his head and grinned,

"That… girl is one hell of a…"

His breathing stopped, his eyes went blank, and his head dropped to the side of his shoulder. Avernus tried to use his healing but he couldn't cast it. Nevertheless, it was too late for his new found friend.

Avernus put his hand on his head, still couldn't understand what was happening.

"Tia! Tia!... Where the hell are you?!

He couldn't feel her anymore as if she never existed. He looked at his hands and found out that the flow of mana in his body was now gone, no magic, nothing.

Another louder roar pulled him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and saw flashes of green and blue energies coming out of the other side. As he ran, a cloud of black smoke covered the area. In the distance, he saw Eleanor, Laphicet, Magilou, and Rokurou running towards the hill. In the black smoke, however, was Eizen, grabbing his head and shouting in pain.

"No, no, no! Get back! Run!"

Avernus aimlessly yelled. He knew what was going to happen. The smoke became thicker and a pair of huge black wings appeared inside of it. The next howl that came out cleared the dark mist. A large, black dragon of enormous proportions emerged from it.

Avernus ran towards the group. He kept shouting but it seemed nobody could hear him. The dragon flew towards the group. Magilou slowly turned to him and grinned. She mumbled something unintelligible. She jumped on one of her enlarged guardian papers and went towards the dragon, head on as if she suddenly decided to distract the creature.

"Get back, Magilou! Run you, stupid woman! I said RUN!"

Avernus throat was sore from all the yelling. In a matter of seconds, the dragon opened his mouth and bit Magilou out of the air. The black monster then flew off with his prey.

The scene chewed and chipped at his psyche. He looked at the direction of the hill but there was no trace of the rest. He quickly climbed the hill. The sounds of fighting were getting closer. Then he heard a cry and a body of man fell from the top. Avernus turned and saw Rokurou dropping into the ground below.

His body hit the stones and stayed motionless. Avernus's breathing intensified and scaled the hills as fast as he could. He finally reached the top;

Eleanor and Laphicet were fighting a giant werewolf. Avernus recognized Rokurou's twin blades in the monster's black and the daemon itself felt familiar. He reached to his belt but the Dreamshadow was gone. He heard a scream and raised his head, watching Eleanor as her body landed near him.

Avernus hurried to her side. Her throat was slit and blood was gushing out of it. He put his hands on the wound. Her eyes were blank, looking frightened into the sky, and coughing up blood.

"No! Stay still, Eleanor… I said stay still damn it!"

Her coughing stopped and her eyes remained open. An incredible, cold and chilly sadness enveloped his soul. His hands began to shake, but then he remembered Laphicet; he lost his vessel and it was a matter of seconds for him to turn into a daemon. Avernus turned and ran towards him. Laphicet was standing near the werewolf and it seemed he was talking and even pleading to it.

The monster raised its arm. As it was about to hit Laphicet, Avernus jumped and pushed him aside but the claws found him instead and with a broad slash, he was hurled to the other side. The world began to circle around him and an excruciating pain surged through his body.

As soon as he hit the ground, Avernus looked around to locate Laphicet. The kid was also laying on the ground, only a few meters away from him. Avernus tried to stand up but half of his body was insensible and he couldn't feel his legs. A dark cloud began to surround the Laphicet's body.

Dread, anger, and dismay covered his mind. He crawled and crawled towards the kid. He extended his arm towards him, hopelessly shouting,

"Silver flame!... Silver flame!"

He tried to no avail. Suddenly, a large shadow cast over. As he turned his head, he saw the werewolf standing on top of him. The daemon grabbed him by his shoulders and picked him up like a little helpless doll. Avernus instantly recognized the daemon; a very long black mane, traces of red clothes hanging from the sides, and still wearing some of the steel armor on the arms and on the legs. Her wrathful golden eyes were staring at him. Hate was all that Avernus could sense from her gaze. A loathe that he knew was because of him.

"Please… Velvet… Laphicet is…"

The werewolf Velvet growled and instantly began to crush him from both sides. He cried in pain. Velvet's amber eyes flared up as if yellow flames were pouring from them. Avernus's voice stuttered and shook as his breath began to escape him,

"I was … I was weak… I couldn't save them… I couldn't save Laphicet."

She slowly opened her mouth; saliva began to drop from her fangs.

"… I couldn't save you, Velvet… I'm… I'm sorry."

Her mouth abruptly closed around his head. Avernus felt nothing but void and emptiness.

"Velvet!"

Avernus opened his eyes.

He was still at the inn. He fell asleep on the table with his tools surrounding him. He began to gasp for the air. His throat was dry and his face was covered by a cold sweat.

" _It was a nightmare… Oh, my head_."

Avernus looked around the room; he was all alone. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. It was probably late in the day since he could hear some of his friends talking outside the inn. He hastily picked up all his belongings and placed the newly created bullets in a separate pouch.

Avernus left the inn as quickly as he could. The sunlight immediately stroked his eyes. Covering his face, he looked for Laphicet and saw him talking with Eleanor, Velvet, and Magilou. He quickly walked towards him. As he got closer, he saw Eleanor and Velvet were both irritated, having their backs at each other. Magilou walked between them,

"Ooh! Two sisters struggling for the affection of their brother. Eeny, teeny, candlestick! Which one will the moppet pick?"

Laphicet closed his eyes and turned away from them,

"How about an older brother, instead?"

Avernus, oblivious to what was going on, went to his side. Patting him on the head he said,

"Are you alright, Laphicet? Do you feel fine?"

The boy raised his head and looked at him. He was puzzled because of Avernus's out of place concern.

"Good morning! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, good…"

The sorcerer looked at the three girls and to them and let out a sigh of relief. The females were also confused; he seemed unusually happy to see them as if he had returned from a year-long voyage. Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"Are you okay?"

Avernus abruptly nodded as he was removing the gruesome nightmare's images from his mind and replacing them with new, delightful ones.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine… seeing you all… alive and well makes me… phew... at ease."

Magilou giggled,

"Alright, since you're here Avernus, let's see; which one of these girls do you want to pick to be your younger sister? Hmm?"

"Yeah, I can be a brother to… hah? What?"

Avernus frowned at the witch. His mental capacity was targeted again by Magilou. But nothing was going to ruin his ecstasy. He refrained from his defiance and decided to play along.

"…As long as everyone promises me to take care of themselves; I shall be a brother to them. Even to you, Magilou."

Eleanor suddenly began to cough and Velvet irritately glanced at him. His weird answer caught the witch by surprise; he just wrecked a good shenanigan,

"I've got to admit; I've lost. This one's yours, Avernus."

The sorcerer laughed in triumphant.

"Well, you know where to find me."

These banters were the only thing that kept the flow going. Eleanor, Magilou, and Laphicet went towards the gate to join the rest. Avernus held Velvet's arm and pulled her a little bit closer. She stood firm and resisted. Velvet had yet to get used to these behaviors.

"What is it wrong with you? You're acting weird," complained Velvet.

Avernus maintained his stare and stayed silent as if he didn't hear her. Her image of turning into a mindless killing monster wouldn't escape his mind. his greatest fear was realized in his nightmare; failing Velvet.

"I… you know I'm always here for you. You don't need to carry all these burdens yourself."

"What are you talking about? What's gotten into you?"

He moved his hand down her arm and held her hand and raised it towards his chest,

"Just don't forget that you can count on me and I'm counting on you, as a friend, as a comrade, and more importantly… as a partner."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"You know that I don't need anyone's protection and I'm not weak. Moreover, I don't need any feelings based on pitying me."

Avernus smiled again,

"Of course. You're stronger than all of us. You're cool-headed, calculated, collected, and you have a conviction and determination which no one has. That's why I… I'm…"

The words began to escape him. Velvet still couldn't grasp or didn't want to understand that she, alongside Laphicet were now his beacons of hope. His only reason and will to move forward. They were his last line of defense against the darkness that was growing inside of him.

"Know that I trust you with my life and you must trust me too. We're in this together. My oath wasn't just a flirt or me trying to hit on you. That was a genuine vow."

Confounded, Velvet started to show signs of being displeased with him,

"Why are you telling me of all this?"

"Because … I don't want you to think that I pushed you into it. However, I did it out of my own volition, but you deserve to choose for yourself. If I force my feelings on you, then I'm no better than those self-righteous exorcists that keep making the decisions for everyone. Even if you don't want me… so be it. As long as it makes you happy."

Velvet looked at the rest of the team near the gate, her frowning was gone. She sighed and then turned to Avernus again,

"You're overthinking it. Whatever is going on between us is not worth occupying your thoughts and mind to this extent. You know very well why I'm doing this and I can take care of it even without your help."

Yet again, he seemed to ignore her,

"You know, sometimes… I just want to hug you. Even I know I'd probably get a beating for doing it."

Velvet's face wrinkled again,

"Damn right, not unless you really want to get hurt."

Avernus suddenly smirked, phasing out of his serene expression,

"But I don't care. Choosing you…I don't regret it one bit."

He gently released her hand. She stayed motionless for a few seconds but her eyes were still focused on him. She wondered; why he was saying things like that. Avernus was one strange specimen.

**_Growl!_ **

Avernus's rumbling stomach reverted them back into the realm of reality. He swallowed and Velvet uncaringly looked at his belly.

"Haven't you eat anything?"

"No, nothing. I just woke up and came straight to you."

Velvet groaned in annoyance,

"You know that there is no more breakfast for you eat."

"Ah, don't sweat it. I'm not a child. I can hold my hunger for days and not worrying about eating."

Velvet shook her head,

"Eleanor is right; you are a child. It's not about your ability to eat something, it's about you taking care of yourself. First sale'tomah and now skipping breakfast. You know, you're the worst example for someone that wants to look up to you."

"I know, but this is who am I right now. Shall we start the hunt?"

It seemed that Velvet was annoyed and without uttering a word, she went towards the inn. Avernus, baffled at her behavior, went to look for Tia. He found him talking to Eizen. She saw him and left Eizen's side.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Yeah, creating those bullets really took their toll on me."

Tia grinned,

"Before we continue, I have a question to ask; soaring Pegasus or wolf in the shadows?"

Avernus blinked,

"What?"

"It's easy, choose one; soaring Pegasus or wolf in the shadows."

Avernus rubbed his chin,

"Pegasus is fine I guess but…"

Tia's grin widened,

"… I've to go with the wolf in the shadows."

Tia's eyes narrowed and the grin was gone,

"You're no fun at all. But I think I should've expected that."

"Expect what, Tia?"

"Bienfu was talking to Laphicet this morning about Velvet and Eleanor. He called Velvet a wolf in the shadows and Eleanor, a soaring Pegasus."

Avernus glanced at the sky above, annoyed.

"Oh my god, Tia. You're not going to leave me in peace, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Velvet quickly came from behind him and slammed a pouch to his chest,

"Here, dumbass. Eat."

Being caught off guard, Avernus took the small bag and opened it; it was a quick-made cheese sandwich. He raised his head to thank her but she was already on her way towards the gate.

His eyes were fixated on her long hair, floating in the air.

"I'm going to marry that girl the second this quest is over." 

Tiamat raised her brows and folded her arms at his suddenly blurted sentence.

"What did you say?..."

Avernus looked back at his Malak. Wearing a wide grin on his face,

"You heard it right. Daemon or no daemon, she still has that precious compassion. Besides, my father told me he wanted to see his grandkids before I came to Midgand."

"Don't you think he would ask that where did your little daemon babies come from?"

"I can shrug and look stupid, it's a talent."

"You "are" the embodiment of stupidity itself, Avernus."

He didn't know whether that idea felt like a joke or hope. Nonetheless, he was grateful.

" _Thanks… wolf in the shadows_."

Tia nearly groaned, pointing at the group,

"Let's go, they're talking with that inn keeper's daughter at the gate."

Avernus opened the pouch and nodded. They walked towards the group and joined them. The inn keeper's daughter was explaining the situation,

"I happened to overhear you all talking about going to Palamedes, and…"

Velvet clenched her fist.

"Did you report us to the Abbey?"

"Report? But you already have an exorcist with you."

"Then talk to her if you have any business."

Velvet went to the side and glanced at Eleanor, waiting for her to come forward.

"I'm Eleanor Hume and exorcist with the Abbey. How might I be of service?"

"I want you to look for someone; a mother and her child went to visit the Abbey grounds, but they haven't returned. The mother's name is Mahina. She's a priestess of Amenoch. And her little daughter's name is Kamoana."

Avernus stopped his eating,

"They've closed the temple. Why would she go there?" Avernus asked.

"Ever since the Abbey kicked her out from the temple, she's been regularly going back to make her objections heard. But one day she never returned home… And now her daughter has disappeared, too. I can only assume that she went to go look for her mother… I just can't imagine Mahina would abandon her daughter like that."

Avernus put a total hold on eating. He calmly put away the rest of the sandwich. His rough expression was back. The inn keeper's daughter continued,

"Kamoana is next in line to succeed her, so she had a strict upbringing but her mother truly loves her,"

Avernus put his hand on the sheathed Dreamshadow,

"We will find both of them."

Eleanor also nodded,

"I will do everything in my power to find them."

The inn keeper's daughter's eyes brimmed with hope,

"Thank you so much! Like Kamoana, I grew up with only my mother as family… I can't help but worry for them."

Avernus and Eleanor both let out a sigh. Velvet glanced at them, narrowing her eyes she said,

"Let's go Mister and Miss exorcists."

"I'm not an exorcist," Avernus complained.

Velvet shrugged him off and they entered the Manann Reef and soon, went through the wondrous rock formations around the area.

Avernus was striding fast. He was determined, jumping left and right above watery holes. Eleanor hastily walked faster to reach him,

"Hey wait, I have a question," Eleanor asked. Avernus stopped and turned back. His eyes were more on the side of anger than anything else. She hesitated for a moment,

"I… I want to know. What Lord Artorius is trying to accomplish?"

Avernus breathed heavily,

"What?"

"You're… You were a Shepherd once. You must have an idea what Lord Artorius is scheming. There is something happening in the world right now and I want to know."

Avernus sneered and resumed his walking,

"You're asking the wrong man, Miss exorcist."

"Wait!" Eleanor desperately followed him. The sorcerer shook his head but she persisted.

"Avernus, you once told me that you'd teach me and Laphicet everything you know to improve our odds of survival. But this little old Eleanor has never been deemed trustworthy enough to be given any information by the Abbey, yet you decided to help."

"So?"

"Why are you against Lord Artorius and the Abbey? Why are you following this band of rogues? What are they doing to make you want to stop them?" Eleanor hopelessly asked.

There was a long pause, aside from Velvet herself, Avernus had the strongest motivation and it wasn't just about avenging ruined lives.

"I have nothing to say to you, Eleanor. Not yet at least. My gut says that both this band of rogues and the Abbey follow two different paths that lead to the same destination. You and I must find it for ourselves and be prepared if the truth won't align itself with what we believe now. Stopping Artorius and Abbey is a personal matter. Consider this a punishment for misuse of their power."

Eleanor stood silent. But her resolve was unshaken. Avernus words made her more determined in her goal.

They soon reached the temple. It was situated on the shore along with the remnants of ruined stone columns and a large door leading into an underground passage. But something more interesting captured their attention.

Velvet ran towards the entrance and saw bodies of several exorcists on the ground. Avernus and Eizen went to check up on them but an ear-piercing shriek came from the inside and a cry of a man followed afterward. The group alerted to the daemon's presence. Magilou stretched and said,

"That's probably the daemon we heard about. Sounds like it's having fun already."

Velvet turned to the group,

"Then we will use this distraction!" She then glanced at Avernus, "Any objections?"

He slowly shook his head and they stormed the temple,

Tia began to whisper,

" _Are you going to let her order you around like that_?"

" _Yes, she is the leader of our group. Right now, she seems to be the best person for the job. At least, Velvet can clearly decide while someone like me can't_." Avernus replied.

The door closed behind them. Laphicet stared at the long stairway in front of them and screamed in excitement,

"Wow! We're under the ocean!"

"This was a place of worship for Amenoch, the water Empyrean. The ancient civilization built this place underwater for the same reason that Eumacia's temple was built underground." Magilou observed.

"Can any of you Malaks feel an Empyrean?" Velvet wondered.

Eizen slowly looked around,

"As I said before, these temples are nothing more than places of worship built by human hands. The current religion started when humans, fearful of natural forces, began to worship four gods they called the Empyreans."

Avernus glimpsed at Tia, muttering that,

" _That's a very familiar story, don't you think, Tia_?"

Tia grinned but didn't look back at him which made him anxious.

Since he arrived in Midgand, the description of their so-called gods and Empyrean, resembled Hyland's own comprehension of their goddess Tiamat. But to him, she was no god and no Empyrean; Just a powerful, pride, and self-conscious Malak. She was nothing like Innominat.

Eizen continued,

"If you're concerned about whether or not one is sleeping in these ruins, just remember that their very existence is a myth."

"Whatever it is, Innominat certainly exists," Eleanor added.

"You're right, but I've never heard a single story of anyone actually seeing an Empyrean. Innominat must be a special case."

Rokurou sighed,

"We're lucky; if there were four more like him and they all were trying to stop us; we'd be done for good."

Avernus started walking into the interior of the temple,

"Then let's not try to wake any more of them."

Velvet nodded and joined him,

"I can't disagree more."

The group quickly navigated through different corridors to reach the middle section. The architect of the place was amazing but the area was littered by the bodies of exorcists and remains of their controlled Malakhims.

"It seems that the daemon wiped out the security for us." Velvet noted. Then a growling was heard again. They knew that the creature was near. Velvet opened the middle door and they rushed into the new area.

There was a daemon inside the room. It was crouching and seemed that the creature was searching for a way forward. After a few seconds, it was alarmed by the presence of Velvet's team. It turned towards the group. The werewolf had a strange and unknown pendant hanging from its neck.

Avernus quickly asked,

"What is that pendant?"

Magilou took a glance at the pendant and immediately recognized it,

"That's a crest of Amenoch she's wearing. The same thing that wore by priestesses."

The identity of the daemon was made clear for everyone. But Avernus never saw Kamoana's mother wearing that before. He knew that she was in great distress because of his husband and her sorrow had further been increased. He firmly held the Dreamshadow, but his face betrayed no emotion.

Another life that he couldn't save.

Tia abruptly felt the surge of malevolence; misery and despair. However, she was expecting it. She got used to it since her vessel endured many until now.

"She must be the missing mother, Mahina," Rokurou noted.

Eleanor, hoping to find mother and daughter alive and well, panicked and stood motionless. Her face surrendered to dismay. The daemon recognized her as an exorcist and howled. It dashed towards her in an instant.

Velvet hurried to her side. She managed to reach the daemon in time before she could get closer to Eleanor and punched it in the stomach, breaking her attack.

"Don't just stand there! It's going to eat you!" Velvet scolded.

"I know that! But…!"

Eleanor's voice shook and she went for her staff but the daemon regained her balance. It pounced above Velvet's head and resumed her assault.

" **Blazing Whip**!"

Avernus's flaming red lash grabbed both of monsters legs and it fell to the ground. Avernus began to pull the daemon towards himself. She was still trying to reach Eleanor by crawling and scratching the ground. Laphicet acted quickly,

" **Void Mire**!"

A void well appeared around the daemon and snared her in a series of dark bindings. Eizen rushed and slammed the daemon as hard as he could. The creature flew off the ground. Zaveid threw his pendulums and they hit the daemon's face in mid-air. Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground once more. Finally, Rokurou attacked with great pace and his swords slashed through the monster's abdomen.

The daemon moved a few steps back but she was still on her feet. Suddenly, everyone began to hear Magilou declaring something,

"Now! Rise! Arise..."

Avernus turned back and saw one of her guardian papers is now extending towards the ceiling.

" **Ascending… Angel**!"

He barely managed to evade the guardian as it fell on the daemon. The ground rocked for a moment. Avernus look to the daemon and he noticed that she ran out of energy to fight and halted its assault. Eleanor slowly walked towards it and pointed her spear at the daemon,

"To think a priestess, beloved by her village would become a daemon. She's never going to be the same again. This is the least I can do for her… So says the reason!"

Avernus breathed heavily,

"The reason is not important, Eleanor. But the choice is."

Eleanor looked at him. Unable to decide or process the situation, the daemon used this window of hesitation to escape.

Velvet, upset by the whole philosophical ordeal of Avernus and Eleanor, quickly passed through them. Her long hair drifting in the air pulled Avernus from his thoughts. Velvet was the decisive factor. His mind concluded that how much they would be behind the schedule if they didn't have someone like the daemon lady at their side.

They all followed Velvet. Zaveid began to regret his role in all this.

"Hey, Shepherd. Can't you heal or revert that daemon back into human form?" Zaveid asked.

"Her mutation is already gone into higher levels. Even if there's a way to turn her back, I don't know about it." Avernus casually answered.

Laphicet was deeply saddened because of Mahina's fate. Avernus's answer especially didn't help with his distress,

"She… probably caught daemonblight when she was looking for her daughter. But even after turning into a daemon, she's still searching for her daughter."

Avernus looked at the kid, feeling his gloomy mood, he said,

"Laphicet, there is more to this sickness and her problem. Sometimes you can't come back from it."

"Velvet, Rokurou, Kurogane, and Dyle all remember what they wanted when they were human, right?" Laphicet asked.

"There are different levels of mutations and different types of daemons. Sometimes, you can make another category and not call them daemons. There're a lot of factors in play." Avernus answered.

"Daemon or not, she's a mother and she's still protective of her child. Can't you use of those Silver Bullets on her?"

Avernus pulled Siegfried from his belt, staring at it he said,

"I doubt that work but I'll try it."

Zaveid clamped his teeth. He just hoped they wouldn't have to face her again. Suddenly Eleanor, aggressive and determined, looked at Avernus and said,

"We can't risk it. I know that must be how she felt like a human, but daemons don't have a sense of motherhood or any such thing."

Avernus switched his focus on Eleanor without turning his head,

"Each daemon is different. I know that I don't need to remind you but didn't they teach you anything in the exorcist school?"

"You saw how violent she was. She's not Mahina anymore! When she became a daemon, she lost all capacity for empathy and love. It's…"

Avernus frowned and interrupted her,

"Don't lecture me on daemonlogy, Eleanor. It seems you know nothing of the daemons. Are you blind? Haven't you looked at Rokurou and Velvet?"

Velvet sighed and coldly said,

"Eleanor is right. I don't feel compassion or love."

Rokurou stood silent as if he didn't care. Avernus narrowed his eyes at Velvet. She evaded his gaze. Magilou sneered from behind and she whispered to him,

"Oh, snap Shepherd!"

Eleanor nodded,

"It's the truth, Avernus. One daemon left unchecked could take a hundred lives. You told me that you once fought the daemons for that very threat they pose to humanity. Daemons can wipe out entire villages, even cities."

"I did, but what I didn't know that not everything is black and white. You need to see beyond the surface, Eleanor." Avernus replied.

Laphicet knew that was not true, Velvet and Rokurou still had empathy.

Rokurou finally spoke,

"Eleanor's right. Perhaps it would be a mercy to grant Mahina peace through death."

This time, Avernus walked in front. This wasn't the first time that they were on different sides but he felt that the group was totally against him.

During their pursuit, they came across different doors locked by water magic. Hindering their progress, Avernus and Laphicet moved forward to decipher the wall writings. Rokurou decided to broke the heavy silence that was upon the team,

"Is Innominat really an Empyrean? Because according to the song Grim and Laphicet deciphered, Innominat is an eight-headed dragon, right? Zaveid had a point; The Empyreans are supposed to be these holy beings, but using therions to feed on malevolence sounds more sinister than divine to me."

Eleanor was lost in her thoughts,

"You two got a point. Empyreans are a different type of Malakhims. Especially when we're talking about an eight-headed dragon…"

Avernus stopped for a moment as if he remembered something. Tiamat grinned at his reaction.

"Is it so far-fetched?" Eizen asked.

"I guess not at this point. We didn't know that Empyreans existed. Having that kind of creature is not far from reality." Eleanor replied.

Laphicet turned away from the writings. Now, a different topic was occupying his mind,

"Avernus, what do you think will happen if the therions come together in one place?"

The sorcerer couldn't think of anything special to quench Laphicet's curiosity,

"Um… I don't know…"

Rokurou smirked,

"Oh, you're no fun Avernus. Hey, Laphicet, my take is; it wouldn't be good. They probably merge together into a giant, horrific monster! The beast will attack us with its eight long, serpent-like necks and eight heads spitting hellfire!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Tiamat, having fought a five-headed dragon before, he shared his own experienced,

"Not just hellfire; particle fusions, thunder strikes and in some occasions, may be corrosive waves."

Laphicet jolted from fear. Tiamat answered his skeptical gazed with a natural smile,

"Or maybe, there is even more fun you still haven't experienced."

Rokurou acted excited, having imagined a glorious fight.

"Right? And we've had enough manpower to counter all eight heads!"

Now warmed up, Laphicet asked,

"Do you think each head would act of its own free will? Because if they do, they'd be uncoordinated, bumping into each other and going this way and that, giving us an opening. If we fight as one united whole, I know we can win!"

Tiamat raised her brows at the kid,

"They may have their own free will, but I doubt they'd be uncoordinated."

Avernus's eyes thinned even further. It was out of place for Tiamat to give up such information. He was now filled with uncertainty and distrust. First, Eleanor, then Velvet, Rokurou, and now his closest ally seemed to show signs of pretention. With Mahina now roaming around as a daemon and Kamoana nowhere to be found, that day was proving to be a disaster.

Eleanor was also excited.

"Yes! If we work hand-in-hand, victory is surely ours! Right, everyone?"

Avernus rolled his eyes and went back to deciphering the writings. Velvet looked the other way, showing absolutely no interest in the matter. Zaveid, feeling tense, decided to distance himself a bit further. Eizen and Rokurou slowly turned their backs as if they didn't hear anything. Eleanor swallowed. she didn't expect that demeanor.

Magilou, faking a smile, went to Laphicet's side and put her hands on his shoulders,

"Us, united? Have you looked at us recently?"

Laphicet just stood there, baffled and out of words to express himself. Velvet shook her head and went to the door.

"Is there some sort of trick to it?" She coldly asked Avernus.

"These diamond shape sigils are key pointers. This place leads to the heart of the temple. It's definitely trapped so we can't just destroy it but I think…"

The sorcerer, cold and determined like Velvet, raised his staff. It glowed and pulsed with energy. A few minor quakes happened around the temple. The door slowly opened."

Velvet glanced for a second at his staff then walked through the door as if she wasn't impressed at all, contrary to everyone's looking in shock.

"How did you do it?" Tiamat asked.

Avernus returned her interest with a shrug,

"I don't know. Kind of knew it… somehow."

They all slowly followed Velvet into the vault below.

The long staircase led to an open area below. Laphicet felt a great force further away. They finally reached the center and discovered a monster. Avernus moved closer and identified the creature as a demonic tree. It had two long tentacles in front and a large mouth with something inside it that he couldn't see. At least not yet.

The daemon noticed their approach. With a deafening shriek, it jumped very high to attack the Velvet's group. But a familiar barrier stopped it and it fell to the ground.

"So… another therion." Avernus observed.

"Yes, just as Velvet guessed, each of the seven heads seems to assume a different form."

Laphicet instantly recognized the place, having grown his own sense and domain, he said,

"This is just how I felt in Warg Forest. That must have been an earthpulse point back there, too."

Magilou stretched her body and asked,

"Well, what are we going to do with this one? Can we get it to shrink like that Laphicet's bug?"

Avernus looked at Velvet's bandaged arm and then at Laphicet's bag.

"Therions can assume two different forms. One for attacking and consumption of malevolence and one for… adopting their more normal form. I guess the answer to your question is; yes. But I don't know how we're going to do it."

Velvet extended her wrist blade,

"Then we attack it. I don't care whether it lives or dies. As long as we defeat it and take out one of Innominat's heads. That's all that matters."

She dashed towards the monster and they all followed suit. The tree therion lashed its first arm at Velvet. She slid under it and transformed her left arm, slashing it with a series of flurry cuts. The daemon didn't flinch and targeted Avernus instead. He jumped but it launched both of its piercing arms at him. He spun his body and managed to control his movements to avoid the tentacles as they missed. Avernus pulled his arm back to conjure a blazing Javelin. Then he saw what was in daemon's mouth. His breath escaped him for a moment and then he reversed his arte. His blinking stopped, eyes blank.

" _It can't be…_ "

"…Cease the attack!" he shouted.

Among the sounds of casting artes, swords clashing, and shrill daemon cries nobody could hear him. Avernus landed on his feet and canceled his magic. He watched as the rest of the group unleashed their combined attacks on the monster. Tiamat appeared from her orb.

"Why did you stop?"

"The daemon… it's a… it's a…"

"Spill it out!"

The sorcerer squeezed his staff. His teams attack ended as the daemon fell to the ground, but it immediately stood up.

"I don't think this one getting any smaller," Rokurou observed.

Velvet transformed then her arm ready to finish it off,

"Then we kill it for good."

Before anyone could do anything, something quickly leaped above them and landed between the group and the daemon. It was Mahina.

Avernus instantly pulled the Siegfried and fired a purification round at the beast. The bullet hit the daemon in the chest. Silver sparks and bolts came out of the daemon. They waited for signs of change. It appeared that it had no effect except for a brief moment of stun.

Eleanor quickly dashed towards her.

"I won't let you get away this time!"

"Eleanor! Stop!" Avernus yelled to no avail.

She didn't hear him. Eleanor raised her spear and slashed at Mahina. Without any resist, she absorbed the brunt of the attack and was hurled to the other side, near the wounded tree daemon.

Still alive and to everybody's surprise, she slowly crawled her way towards it. After a brief moment, the tree daemon pounced on her and began to devour her.

Zaveid turned his back at the scene. But this scene wasn't something fresh for the team. Velvet consumed many daemons in their travels. This one was going to prove very different and very familiar at the same time.

"That therion is… eating another daemon?!" Eleanor shockingly observed.

Abruptly, they heard a voice coming out of the werewolf,

"I'm…"

"so…"

"…sorry… Kamoana!"

Most of them didn't catch the name or were too distracted by their own conclusion and the brutal act of the tree daemon. Velvet remembered her own experience of how consuming a daemon felt and taste like.

A black mist engulfed the daemon. The growls and shrieks slowly turned to loud cries of a little girl, Sobbing and asking for her mother. The cloud went away and only a small and strange child appeared.

Tiamat felt a great cut in her chest. She looked at Avernus and saw him standing motionless but showing no signs of physical reaction or emotion.

"Look it turned into a little girl!" Laphicet observed.

Eleanor moved closer and shockingly discovered her identity, her own voice started to stutter and nearly broke into tears.

"It's… Kamoana!"

Tiamat felt another ache in her chest. Avernus, looking physically calm, began to slowly walk towards the girl. Kamoana continued her weeping, paying no attention to the people around her.

"Mommy, why? Why did you leave me all alone?"

Tiamat breathed heavily to control the constant pain. Each step Avernus took, an echo of pain hit her soul. The malevolence was overflowing in his heart, but she knew that he could manage it. Kamoana felt a shadow over her head. She looked up and greeted by a smiling familiar face. Avernus crouched on one knee and slowly put his staff down. His cold and strong expression toned down to a friendly and serene voice.

"Hey, Kamoana! See? I'm finally back!"

Kamoana's eyes widened. She immediately recognized him.

"Where is my mommy… Did I do something wrong? Was I too weak?"

Avernus gently put his hand on her head,

"No… No of course not Kamoana. You're strong. Your mother told me to look after you while she's gone."

"Really? I tried so hard to be strong for her, the man from the Abbey made me strong."

_The man from the Abbey_

"Don't worry about it, little princess. I'm sure she will be proud of you." Avernus applaud her.

"But when she'll come back? I miss her so much."

"I… I don't know, Kamoana. I miss my mom too… But in the meantime, you'll be with me, alright?"

Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands. Her misty eyes froze on the scene. The Abbey's image began to crumble more and more.

"I can't believe it. Then… That woman… She was trying to save her own daughter! This is my fault!"

Magilou shook her head and said,

"The Abbey turned her into a therion? Damn, those jokers really get off on this "sacrifice" stuff, don't they?"

Rokurou looked at Velvet and Tiamat then asked,

"So, it seems that we'll bring her with us."

Velvet quickly glanced at him with disapproval,

"No, someone like her will only slow us down."

Tiamat smirked,

"I don't think he would leave it for debate."

"Then I'll leave you two behind too!" Velvet furiously replied.

A new voice caught their attention,

"That therion isn't going anywhere."

They all looked back except for Avernus and saw Oscar Dragonia, standing near the stair with his blade in his hand.

The team readied themselves for the fight. However, Eleanor ran to the front.

"Oscar! What is the Abbey doing? Please tell me, I have to know!"

"Eleanor… The less you know, the better."

"I must know! I killed her mother, and then the poor girl, she…"

"Ah, so she must have devoured the daemon… But don't let that trouble you. The daemon was a necessary sacrifice to bring an end to this world's pain and suffering."

Eleanor violently shook her head. Tears slowly began to fell from her eyes. She nearly screamed,

"That wasn't just "some daemon"! She was a mother! She was all this girl had!... Her one and only mother."

Oscar lowered his head to avoid her sorrowful gaze,

"Be that as it may, those who possess strong wings must…"

To his surprise, Velvet used the distraction and kicked him hard in the stomach, hurling him to the wall. Oscar went cold and lost his conscious.

Velvet stood there, crossing her arms saying,

"It's not nice to make a girl cry."

Eizen looked at Avernus and Kamoana,

"It's now or never, Velvet."

Velvet nodded and walked towards Avernus. Laphicet moved in front of her. Eleanor quickly joined him,

"Have you no compassion?!" asked Eleanor.

"Get out of my way you two. This isn't up for discussion." Velvet demanded.

"I thought you just wanted to weaken Innominat! You can sever the link! You don't have to kill her!" Eleanor pleaded.

Avernus heard the coming footsteps. He smiled at Kamoana and said,

"Close your eyes."

She agreed and as he hugged her and picked her up, Kamoana rested her head on Avernus's shoulder. He heard the sound of Velvet's arm being transformed. He slowly turned to her. What Velvet didn't expect was his eyes.

That was the first time he was staring at her like a born-killer. Those eyes were windows to the embodiment of wrath and rage. The gaze felt it didn't come from a human. It felt an uncontrollable beast was hiding, ready to pounce at a mere wrong movement.

Velvet hesitated. There was no more tenderness. It hit her at that moment; she took his compassion for granted, not knowing that she got used to it, unknowingly.

She thrust her hand at Avernus.

Her claw barely passed his hair and hit the invisible barrier behind him. The shield lit up and broke like glass. She quickly broke her eye contact with the sorcerer and left.

Magilou smirked and said,

"Oh, someone's had a change of heart. I wonder, was it tears or the gaze? Apparently one of them truly does have frightening power."

"I'm just curious about something they said after deciphering the book. I can always kill this one later."

Laphicet, Tiamat, and Eleanor ran to Avernus's side. His death glare was gone. Laphicet sensed that he was mentally exhausted. The light in his eyes was dimmed. Avernus slowly put down Kamoana. Laphicet smiled at her,

"Hey, Kamoana, my name's Laphicet. Do you want to come with me and my friends and get out of here?"

Kamoana looked at Avernus, asking,

"But when my mommy will come back? I feel lonely without her?"

Words evaded the sorcerer's mind. Eleanor mustered up a lot of mental energy. Wiping her tears, she quickly said,

"You're not alone, sweetie, I promise. Like Avernus said, even if she's far away, your mother will always be looking over you."

Avernus managed to smile once more,

"I told you, Kamoana. You'll be safe with us. That's what your mother wants."

**_Clap_ **

**_Clap_ **

**_Clap_ **

"That is so wonderful and heartbreaking. I think I'm even crying."

Avernus slowly raised his head. The group was staring at the stairs. Some other individual was walking down, applauding the group.

His armor reflected the dimmest light in the center of the temple. An Abbey knight with a blue long cloak. He then took off his helmet.

"I had a hunch that I would meet you here again." Lucian mockingly said.

Avernus walked to the front of the group. Silent, emotionless, and calm. Lucian looked at the unconscious body of Oscar and sneered,

"That boy still needs a lot of training. I told Artorius to leave this kid alone to more less threatening areas. But he didn't listen. Guess Teresa needs to live in constant fear of losing his dear brother." Nobody could tell that if Lucian was talking to them or he was talking to himself. Nonetheless, he turned to the group, observing each of them. He began to comment on every single one,

Lucian first saw Rokurou. Smiling he said,

"Ah, you must be Rokurou Rangetsu. The little warrior wannabe. The one who couldn't win and couldn't get over the fact that he can never be as good as his brother."

Rokurou pulled his swords, angry, his red demonic eye flashed.

"That's just cheap talk. Why don't you come here and find out yourself?!"

Lucian grinned and his eyes switched to Eizen.

"Oh, the daydreaming Malak, who loves to play pirate on the sea. Carrying a curse as well as a head full of ideals. Aifread proved to be a nuisance, but in the end, he will submit. I wonder… what would I do if I can get my hands on 'you know who'."

Eizen frowned like never before.

"I've bashed many heads, exorcist. But when I do you in, you can be sure that I'll take it slow!"

Lucian then looked at Eleanor, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Little Eleanor... How far you've fallen. I thought you'd be a better person but oh, well, Avernus can be persuasive sometimes."

Eleanor clenched her fists, the tears returned to her eyes again,

"Lord Astor! Why you're doing all of this? Just why? We should protect people! What goal justify this… this atrocity?!"

"If Artorius hasn't filled you in, then I can't say anything. Especially in front of your new colleagues. But it doesn't matter, you will be nothing but collateral. We can always replace you but we can't replace this opportunity."

Eleanor took one step back, her old teacher deemed her expandable. The reason demanded that she was nothing but another tool. Laphicet felt her sadness and came to her side. Lucian noticed him,

"Hehe, there he is; the 'Curious one'. You'd better not see this. Once I'm through with them, you'd be coming with me so, step aside."

Laphicet looked at him with disdain, seeing his vessel breaking down, he yelled at the Legate,

"You've made Eleanor cry, You've threatened my friends, and you made me angry! I won't forgive you!"

Lucian waved his hand and looked at Avernus,

"Oh my, did he learn that from you, Avernus? Whatever, I don't care. You can join your dear friends… in death."

Zaveid shouted at Lucian,

"You Abbey potheads are responsible for so many miseries. I'm not sure I can tolerate your cruelty any longer myself."

Lucian's eyes widened after he noticed Zaveid's presence,

"The 'wanted Malak'. This must be my lucky day. All of our number one enemies in one place."

Tiamat appeared out of her white orb. After seeing her, Lucian immediately bowed,

"Lady Tiamat. This isn't the best place or the best time for a reunion. Although I had a hunch that Avernus might've been using you."

Contrary to everybody's tense mood, she was calm and Lucian's attitude turned to a more formal and respected manner,

"He is not using me, Lucian. We had a deal and I'm honoring that. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lucian gently nodded,

"I see. Forgive me my lady, but you'll understand how wrong you were when I'm done with them."

"I'm here for the fun and adventure, Lucian. I've been kind of stagnant back in Hyland. So, don't take thing so seriously."

Lucian finally glanced at Velvet. He felt that she might attack him any second. He frowned as their eyes met one another.

"Oh, so that's the grand prize. You're the most unique daemon that I've ever seen. So despicable, full of hate, despair, and reeks of death and misery. But…"

His frown was suddenly gone and his tense voice was relaxed for a moment.

"…You're smoking-hot at the same time. Wild, crazy, and feisty. Heck, we didn't have such specimen back in Hyland, did we, Avernus? The daemons are definitely improving. I might have to reconsider my goals."

Black smoke began to come out of her bandages. She glanced at him like a wolf observing her prey before tearing it apart.

"You talk too much, exorcist."

Lucian shook his head and slowly put his winged helmet back on,

"Here we go."

Magilou quickly moved forward and said,

"What about me?!"

Lucian looked at her and with a muffled voice said,

"Who the hell is that joker? Haha, your group is a circus, Avernus."

Four white orbs emerged from him and one by one, they turned into four Malaks. Avernus whispered to Tiamat,

" _Tell everyone not to attack the Malaks. Let me handle them_."

As everyone was readying themselves for the onslaught, Tiamat moved back and told them what Avernus said. Velvet frowned and others stood there confused and baffled.

"So, you're going to turn them into dragons again like a pathetic loser?" Avernus mocked him.

"Probably not, I want to have some fun first," Lucian replied.

"Here then, have your fun." Avernus quickly dashed at the Malaks.

Zaveid, fearful and uncertain of Avernus intention instinctively followed him, pleading that,

"Hey, Shepherd! Wait! Don't kill them!"

The closest Malak raised his staff to attack but a sudden sound of a loud bang was heard. The Malak dropped to the ground and the smile went away from Lucian's face. He felt that his power weakened. The second Malak flew towards Avernus and dived to stab him with his spear. Avernus evade the malak's attack and his spear missed him. The Malak felt something behind the back of his head and another blast hit the same spot. He lost control and fell to the ground.

"Siegfried! Damn you, Avernus!" Lucian yelled in anger. He didn't know that the weapon was now in the sorcerer's hands.

The grief was gone from Laphicet and Eleanor's faces.

"He's cutting off the tethers!" Laphicet excitingly declared.

Another tethered Malak was cut from him. The third one tried to bash the charging Avernus with his shield. The sorcerer side-stepped to the side. After the Malak was wide open, Avernus put the Siegfried under his chin and fired it. He flipped to his back and Lucian felt his power waning. He conjured his long sword and prepared to attack him.

Tiamat cast her Omega Barrage spell at Lucian. The flying swords darted at the warlock, forcing him into the defensive. The fourth and final Malak teleported above Avernus to pierce him with her spear. Avernus pointed the Siegfried at her head and fired. The green round hit her in the head and she fell to the ground near Zaveid. Her helmet came off and her long white hair was loosened all over her shoulders. Zaveid paused for a moment as their eyes met. She was baffled,

"Where… am I?" she asked.

Zaveid grinned and helped her to get up.

"Don't worry my lady. We're here to rescue!"

Lucian spirit powered dropped to the lowest and he fell to his knees. Avernus pushed his thumb into the blood-slot of the Siegfried and the weapon turned red.

Avernus aimed the gun at Lucian and pulled the trigger.

"Be gone."

The red beam traveled to him and exploded with a bright red flash. After a few moments, Avernus checked the room and Lucian was nowhere to be found. He turned and saw the team was helping the rest of the Malaks to get on their feet.

"He's gone, let's get out of here."

They agreed and along with four Malakhims began to run towards the exit. Zaveid came to his side,

"…Thank you, Shepherd. For not killing them."

Avernus turned to him and saw Laphicet and Eleanor walking behind him, happy and approved of his decision.

"Don't mention it."

Tiamat merged with him once more, whispering,

" _This is not good. I'm feeling the malevolence level is rising_."

" _That would explain why I suddenly feel kind of heavy in the head_."

Soon, they exited the temple. The team looked up.

The sky was covered by dark clouds.

"That's not good. The Malevolence is getting stronger." Eizen observed.

"We need to find Grim and get out of here. This area isn't good for Malaks anymore." Avernus suggested.

To Magilou's surprise, she saw Grim approaching them.

"What's up, Grim? Did you come to share something else you found in that book?"

Angry and irritated she replied,

"Not quite. I'm afraid the malevolence has grown too dense for me to hole up at the inn, reading."

The worst case crossed Avernus's mind,

"Then the people back in Haria…"

"Yes, the people are hitting their limits." Grim acknowledged.

Velvet, Eleanor, and Laphicet stood there, puzzled of what they were saying.

"What limit? What's going on?" Velvet asked.

Avernus looked back at the temple.

"So, therions were keeping the malevolence in check…"

He immediately turned to Zaveid and threw the Siegfried and the ammo pouch to him.

"Here, Idealist. Catch."

Zaveid caught them, looking unsure to what to do.

"I have a mission for you. Go and help the people of Haria. Use the silver bullets. If you're quick as you claim to be, you can purify the villagers before they turn into full-fledged daemons."

Zaveid smirked and nodded,

"Will do, Shepherd."

"Everyone, go back to the ship. I have got an unfinished business back at the temple." Avernus declared.

Laphicet and Kamoana ran to his side,

"Where are you going?! Why you don't come back with us?"

Avernus smiled for them,

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I need to send some present right back where it belongs, through the Innominat's gullet."

Avernus quickly took off towards the temple but Velvet grabbed his arm,

"Where the hell think you're going?!"

"Stopping malevolence from spewing too much. This earthpulse must be sealed tight." He responded.

Velvet pulled him closer,

"I don't care about malevolence or these people. Don't act foolishly and come back with me."

Avernus smirked at her statement, he knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He had two reasons; one that he had to save as many people as he could and second, he didn't want Velvet to burden herself with more guilt.

"You know that's not true. I'm doing this for you."

For a moment, Velvet grip on his arm was loosened. He used this opportunity to move away. Velvet sighed and joined the rest.

"let's go to the ship."

Zaveid ran towards Haria. The white-haired Malak followed him.

"Go back to your friends. This is a dangerous task, lady."

"I want to help and you don't have a say in this."

Zaveid was intrigued,

"What's your name?"

"Theodora."

"Zaveid."

They smiled at each other. Zaveid loaded the silver rounds into Siegfried.

"Then let's help those people."

Velvet saw them running past them like the whirlwind.

She quickly turned to Avernus as he disappeared into the horizon.

The sensation came back;

What if it was the last time she was seeing him, alive.


	23. The Sunless Temple Part III

 Zaveid opened the Haria's gate. The air had the weight of misery and desperation. Theodora pointed to the middle of the village. There were people walking aimlessly around the center, radiating malevolence.

"There they are."

Zaveid instantly pulled the Siegfried and fired at the closest villager. The man had his malevolence washed away by a silver wave. He fired another follow-up shot at the next villager beside him. Theodora stared at the glowing Siegfried,

"What is this? How can it function like that?"

Zaveid smirked,

"The weapon is not mine nor its ammunition. They were entrusted to me by two of my friends."

"Was one of them that blond looking guy who went back into the temple?" Theodora guessed.

"Yeah."

"Hah… He felt strange."

Zaveid fired three more precise shots into another group. They clenched their heads as the malevolence washed away. Some of them passed out from enduring the process.

"What do you mean by "strange"?" Zaveid inquired.

Theodora was checking one of the passed out children for life signs.

"… I don't know how to explain it; He felt familiar and strange at the same time. He was like a collection of paradoxes. Haven't you feel the same thing about him?"

"Nope. He looks perfectly normal to me." Zaveid fired the last shot and began to reload the Siegfried.

They heard several footsteps running behind them. The team had finally caught up. Laphicet pointed to someone and yelled,

"Zaveid! There! The innkeeper's daughter!"

He finished loading the next set of bullets,

"Sure thing little guy…"

A silver beam was fired and straightly traveled to the girl, purifying her. However, she fell to the ground, shaking and holding herself tight.

Eizen observed the village,

"There is a problem of moving the residents out of Haria…"

Velvet walked in front and raised her voice,

"We don't have time for this. Clear up and let's go back to Yseult."

Zaveid and Theodora looked back at her with disapproval.

"We're not leaving until everyone here is cured of malevolence." Zaveid declared.

Velvet frowned and her voice was now filled with annoyance, precipitancy, and a hint of uncertainty.

"I don't care about these people or this… this malevolence that everyone keeps talking about."

Eizen nodded his head,

"I've to agree with Velvet, we don't need to waste our time here or people we don't know about."

Zaveid cleansed two more villagers, troubled, he turned to the group and advised,

"You guys go on ahead. We will meet up at the docks."

Theodora was carrying the unconscious bodies of some of the children. She leaned them near on the inn's wall and said,

"And certainly we don't need the help of daemons and rogues."

Laphicet and Eleanor were observing the efforts of Zaveid and Theodora and unsure what to do next. Eleanor wanted to help, but the air was getting thicker with malevolence and Laphicet was in the danger of being exposed to too much corruption.

As usual, Magilou grinned wickedly and said,

"What if he fails to stop the malevolence? Then your efforts would be for nothing and you two will turn into drakes or even worse; dragons, killing the very innocent people you're trying to save in a blind rage."

Zaveid clenched his teeth and fist,

"I know him; he will not fail."

Magilou raised her brows,

"Oh, and how do you know? You only know him for a few days. Even Velvet doesn't want to take the risk and she knows him for a long time."

Theodora suddenly turned to look at her and moved to Zaveid's side,

"I don't know the guy at all, but he saved me… If Zaveid trusts him, then so do I."

Velvet breathed heavily and walked towards the exit back to Yseult.

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

Zaveid looked back and waved Siegfried at Eleanor and Laphicet.

"Go back to Yseult, we'll handle it. After all, the Shepherd has entrusted us with this task and we're not going to fail that stubborn man."

Eleanor and Laphicet's concerns were somewhat at ease. Saving people and having not to kill anyone was right up Zaveid's alley.

Back at the temple entrance, a new group of exorcist reinforcements was deployed, getting ready to go back to Haria.

All of a sudden, something flashed and they saw a large ball of lightning approaching them. The sphere exploded and electrocuted the exorcists and their Malaks, paralyzing and stopping them in their tracks.

The attack followed by a spinning staff flying at them. The weapon hit the rest that was standing, knocking them down and out. The staff curved back and flew into Avernus's hand.

"I think we've bought enough time for them to clear out the village." Avernus sighed and stretched his neck and shoulders. "Now for the earthpulse itself."

Tia emerged from her orb,

"I guess we will meet him down there again."

Avernus nodded,

"That's my goal. He's mine."

"How do you plan to shut the earthpulse point?"

Avernus subtly grinned,

"That's where you come in."

Tia raised her brow,

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I will need additional mana concentration to close this "wound" created by this parasite Innominat. It will act like a cauterizer of some sort. We'll burn it."

Tia began to rub her chin and smirked.

"Not bad. Very well, I'll help. But before we moved on, there is something else I need to ask."

The sorcerer glanced at her from the corner of his eyes,

"Why you two won't sit and talk like two grown adults? Don't you have questions? About home? About what is happening? I know that you didn't part on friendly terms but is this really necessary?" Tia asked.

Avernus looked away and bitterly smiled,

"We're both warriors, Tia. He didn't hesitate to attack me before and with him following Artorius's plan to the core, I doubt that he has the capacity to sit and talk. Besides, everything we had is in the past. We're different people now."

"Don't you think you're taking it a bit far? He's is your closest friend."

"He "was". My friend wouldn't turn normal people into daemons and monsters. I'm not the one who treated your kind as tools and toys. What does it matter? Our victory depends on stopping him, not in understanding him."

Tia sighed quietly and merged with the sorcerer,

"Very well, onward then."

Avernus opened the door and rushed inside. The area was polluted with malevolence. He ran downstairs. The doors were already opened.

Out of nowhere, a beam of blinding light filled the main hall. Avernus covered his eyes. He felt that his ears clogged. His hearing silenced and he sensed dizziness in the head and nausea in his stomach.

After a few seconds, the light went away and he immediately cast a restoration arte. Everything slowly went back to normal, except for one thing.

He couldn't feel Tia anymore. It was like an amputation procedure. He searched his psyche for her presence but nothing was there.

**_Zap!_ **

The air distorted around him. He dodged the attack at the last second. Avernus turned and saw Lucian, grinning but gasping for the air. The warp arte tired him out. Without Malaks to amplify his powers, each spell he used had taken a toll on his body.

"I will send my sincere apologies later to lady Tiamat. But you and I must finish it between ourselves. Right here, right now."

Avernus extended his staff and readied himself for the attack.

"One of Melchior's artes, I presume?"

Lucian sneered,

"Yeah, that old geezer is resourceful. Imagine having him back in Hyland. Our casualties would've been far less than what he had to endure."

Avernus cut his hand, the scepter lit up. Without Tia, the time had come again to use his own life essence once more. Lucian did the same. The two warriors locked their eyes into one another and with a roar each let out, they began their fight.

Outside, on one of the rocks near the shore, a bolt of lightning hit the stones and Tia landed forcefully on her feet. She breathed slowly and began to giggle continuously.

_"Oh, Lucian, the clever boy. I will let you two have your fun together."_

She crossed her arm and looked up into the sky,

_"Insignificant humans and desperate Malakhims. Haven't had this much fun for a long time."_

Back in Yseult, near the shipping docks, the team gathered to take a break. The sky was covered by thick dark clouds. The sun was totally covered by darkness. Velvet suddenly broke the awkward silence,

"The malevolence… all of that energy spilling from the villager's bodies… that's what causes the daemonblight?"

Eizen avoided her questioning stare. Magilou grinned and Grimoirh uncaringly jumped on a crate. Eleanor walked towards Eizen,

"Do you know what daemonblight really is? What daemons are?"

Eizen stood silent. Laphicet noticed Zaveid and Theodora coming towards them,

"They're back!"

The duo reluctantly joined the group.

"The malevolence is getting worse. We barely managed to get the villagers out to safety." Zaveid said and checked the sky, groaning in anger.

Velvet turned to Eizen and demanded,

"All right, you're going to tell about the daemonblight and malevolence."

Eizen turned his back. Grimoirh looked at him and said,

"Are you seriously thinking of breaking the Malak taboo?"

Another individual was present at the scene. Unknown to them, Tiamat was leaning behind the wall of the warehouse that was near them, not wanting to show herself to them, yet.

"That depends. This is about more than just the daemons. You could say it's the truth behind how this world really works. The knowledge can be devastating to humans, throwing into question everything they think they know…"

Tiamat smirked.

" _How this world really works… I bet you don't know that much either, Eizen."_

Grimoirh decided to help Eizen,

"And so the Malakhim agreed to withhold it from humans… For their own protection."

Everyone stood silent.

"Do you still want to know?" Eizen said to them.

Zaveid and Theodora glanced at each other,

"Does it even matter now? The world is going downhill already." Theodora said to them.

Velvet emotionless, stared vacantly into the sea.

"It's not like I'm a human anymore." She then glanced at Eleanor, waiting for her response. Eleanor mustered enough confidence and said,

"I can't keep lying to myself. I can't go on unless I know the truth."

Eizen turned back,

"First of all, this thing, this illness you call daemonblight does not exist. Any human carries the potential of becoming a daemon, all it takes is for the malevolence lurking in their heart to overflow."

"So what is this malevolence?" Eleanor asked.

Magilou decided to take part,

"Impure emotions beyond what reason can suppress. Think of it as the "sin" buried in men's souls."

"So, you knew." Said Eizen.

"Of course I knew, I'm a witch… So malevolence is the darkness in all our hearts. Make any sense to you guys? Any at all?"

Rokurou rubbed his forehead,

"To us daemons… yeah, I think it makes sense when you put it that way."

Eizen continued,

"By nature, humans are incited by negative energy. It is easy to turn them towards impurity, creating malevolence. In fact, most people are constantly generating malevolence."

"It might even be possible that daemons are people's true selves, and what little reason they possess is all that keeps them in human form." Said Magilou.

Discovering the real reason behind the daemon mutations, Velvet concluded,

"If the masses realized this, the realm would be thrown into utter chaos. That's why the Abbey propagates the lie of "daemonblight"."

Eleanor, unable to accept the truth, lashed out at Eizen,

"That can't be true! You know yourselves there weren't any daemons before the Opening!"

"It used to be that humans couldn't see daemons or Malakhim. Not unless they possessed a unique spiritual talent we call resonance." Eizen calmly replied.

"All your average human would see was someone turning extremely violent. Unable to explain what was happening they'd just call those people "possessed" or "feral"." Magilou added.

"Then what made people see them all of a sudden?" Rokurou asked.

Eizen shook his head,

"I don't know. My guess would be that something triggered greater resonance among all of humanity. And then, on the day of the Advent, all humans gained the ability to perceive Malakhim. And in the following days, the exorcists' numbers swelled."

"… But if there's no sickness, why Haria's residents were going turn into daemons at the same time? And what were those bullets made of? What ability Avernus has that can disrupt malevolence?"

Eizen closed his eyes,

"I have no idea about what or who Avernus really is but…"

Laphicet suddenly began to reenact a part of Innominat's poem,

"Eight-headed is the Lord of the Land, with seven mouths to devour malevolence… Humans produce malevolence, which therions consume and transmit to Innominat. Bet when we removed Kamoana from the earthpulse point…"

Magilou bend over and said,

"Clever boy. That's right, with no therion to absorb their malevolence, the villagers could no longer contain it. No head means that there would be a wounded neck spewing corruption. The malevolence that still existed in the veins."

Velvet quickly turned to Magilou,

"Did he knew about it too?"

Magilou straightened herself,

"You mean Avernus? Yes, definitely he knew about malevolence, maybe even more, but he probably discovered the last part when he sensed that the malevolence was getting stronger because of what you did."

"So you're saying it's all my fault." Velvet concluded.

Magilou smirked,

"He knew what he was doing. Rushing to clean up after you. It's so hard to distinguish whether he did it out of responsibility to the people or just to make you feel better. It's sometimes unclear to understand his morality."

Velvet lowered her head to avoid their gaze and ground her teeth.

Kamoana slowly walked in the middle of them,

"Hey, what's going on? You all look so sad, it's scaring me…"

Velvet now cold as usual, looked at the team and said,

"On the other hand, at least now we know we can trust the contents of that ancient book. We tear the therions away from their earthpulse points, Innominat's power will wane, and we'll prevent this awakening."  
Zaveid frowned and clenched his fist at Velvet,

"What did you say?! Why don't you look for another way? We barely managed to get people out of the village! Who knows what will happen if you decided to tear away more therions form earthpulse points."

Laphicet moved to Velvet side and said,

"But if we take away the therions, then more and more humans will turn into daemons."

Velvet, determined and unyielding, glanced at everyone,

"It's the only way to kill Artorius."

Theodora sighed and said,

"Speaking about killing Shepherds and whatnot, is there any news regarding your friend?"

Zaveid glanced at the sky once more,

"The malevolence is still dense. I think he might have met some complications along the way. Why don't you daemons go and check up on him? Malevolence won't affect you like it does us."

"…No," said Velvet.

"What?! Why?!"

"It was his decision. I told him that I don't need distractions. He wanted to do this himself, let him be."

Theodora looked at Velvet with disdain,

"Isn't he supposed to be your companion? Comrades put trust in their own colleagues and you, daemon or not, don't bat an eye?"

Eizen folded his arms and nodded,

"Velvet's right. It was his own decision, without properly consulting it with the rest of the group. I can't risk the life of my crew for something I don't even know it's possible to perform or not, or even benefits us."

Zaveid was showing his teeth in anger. He specifically looked at Velvet and pointed his finger at her,

"I saw him risked his life for everyone in this group. I saw him risked his life for this kid and for those malaks. He's endangering his life again to clean up your mess and you're okay with this?!"

Velvet returned his tantrum with the pout and skulking of her own,

"Don't talk to me like that. I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for any of it. Our mission was clear; kill Artorius at any cost."

"I didn't join your group to kill or let people die for nothing! He was the only sane one in your group and you're leaving him to the hands of fate?! If it wasn't because of this poisoned air, I would've gone and helped him in a heartbeat… But you… All I can say is that you disgust me, woman. You're nothing but trouble and misery from the beginning!"

Velvet narrowed her eyes, showing that she was neither impressed nor intimidated by his outburst,

"What did you expect? I'm a daemon, Malak. You're traveling with daemons and pirates."

"Then it's not the place for me anymore." He looked at Theodora and she silently nodded. Laphicet glanced at him with gloomy eyes. Zaveid smiled for him,

"Take care kid and don't worry about him. He'll come through. When you see that stubborn man, tell him that I'm grateful for what he did for the malaks and the people of the village. I'm looking forward to meeting him once again."

He then looked at Eizen,

"Don't forget, Eizen. We will settle our score later."

Eizen slowly nodded. Zaveid and Theodora left the docks.

Eleanor and Laphicet came to Velvet's side,

"You can't be serious! Are we going to leave him like this?"

Laphicet glanced at Velvet. She could ignore everyone's protest but not him. His eyes were begging to her.

Tiamat shook her head and sighed. This group proved to be so unpredictable in showing their loyalty. Every action was based on benefits and nothing more. At that moment, she kind of admired Velvet's decision not to help him and pitied the sorcerer at the same time.

"I  _guess they need a nudge_."

She came out from behind the warehouse. Eleanor saw her first,

"There you are!... wait… Where is Avernus?" she inquired.

Everyone turned their attention to the Malak.

"We've encountered a problem. We were hit by an arte that interrupted our pact. I had to leave."

"I guess he didn't come back with you I suppose?" Velvet asked.

"No, he's fighting Lucian as we speak."

Velvet, now even more irritated, rolled her eyes,

" _Dumbass_ … Alright, I'll go."

She looked at Rokurou and Eizen. Rokurou nodded and went to her side. Eizen walked towards the Van Eltia,

"We'll meet you on the other side of the Island."

Velvet and Rokurou raced towards the gate. The rest began to board Van Eltia. As Tiamat turned her head, she saw Grimoirh staring at her with skepticism. She returned her with an uncaring smile.

The daemons went through the gate and started their journey back to the temple.

Inside the temple, the battle raged on. The metallic sounds of clashing weapons and occasional yells and shouts echoed through the halls. The air was packed with malevolence. Avernus cut his hand and spilled his blood around him. The droplets changed into shiny silver sparkles and cleansed the air around him.

Avernus sensed that his opponent was dashing at him from above and moved away at the very last second. Lucian's attack missed and his sword hit the ground. Avernus forcefully slammed the Dreamshadow into Lucian's chest, thrusting him to the other side of the room.

Lucian drifted along the ground tiles. Avernus, tired, attempted to use his staff as a cane to hold on to. Lucian, laying on his back, started to laugh,

"Oh, boy. Look at us! Two dogs fighting others' battles for them."

"I'm fighting my own, Lucian."

Lucian managed to barely collect enough stamina to sit-up. "Yeah… you're right. You never cared about anyone other than yourself… We were so unfortunate to have you as a Shepherd. Our empire was nearly lost because of you."

Avernus scowled. As much as he wanted to avoid such arguments, his old friend would use any opportunity to get on his nerves.

"I sacrificed everything for the people, for my kingdom! I've lost Rosa because of something I didn't ask for!"

Lucian pointed his sword at him and raised his voice,

"You were supposed to help the masses! You had the power of Tiamat and the purification, yet you used them for your own petty revenge! I believed in your judgment! I was with you until the very end! Yet you ran away when you got your vengeance! You had forsaken the very people that had hoped you'd bring an end to their suffering."

Avernus clenched his staff,

"You think I didn't try?! I thought by coming here, I had a chance to find a permanent solution to this unending cycle, but there was nothing here but betrayal and cruelty. Nothing!"

Lucian chuckled manically,

"You weren't wrong though. When I came here to find you, I met Artorius. He told me about everything, and at that moment I knew that he was the true one. The Shepherd that we needed. He understood the big picture where you couldn't even see the smaller ones. I gave up my duty to find your body and decided to stay and help him instead. To make up for your mistakes!"

Avernus slowly stood up and gripped the staff even harder than before,

"Did he tell you that he murdered his own little brother? Plunging his sword into his chest and threw him off into a hole as a sacrifice to awaken that vermin Innominat? Did he tell you that he threw his loving sister into the prison to devour daemons for life?"

Lucian got up and squeezed the handle of his sword,

"Yes, he told me all about it. Those were necessary sacrifices to bring peace. Everyone had a role to play. You wanted this too, didn't you? A world without misery? These therions have their purpose and you don't get a say in this. I will bring the therions you stole back to the Abbey. After all, I had to put so much work into turning Kamoana and I will not let it go to waste."

Avernus stared him in the eyes. The happy moments that they had together was passed like leaves in the wind. None of them were the same people. Those two died way back in Hyland.

"I never killed a child in the name of greater good. I never extinguished a life that had hope, had a will to move forward so others could live in solace. I always tried to find another way, to give everyone a second chance. But you, I can't grant you that opportunity, Lucian."

"Is this because of some petty daemons and Malakhim? Like when you ruined a nation because of a worthless Malak you thought that was your mother?"

Avernus paused for a few seconds,

"I believe in something greater than myself. A better world. But there is no shortcut to it. I understand this now. People need to live and learn from their mistake. That's how they'll find a way. I will give them that chance again." Avernus stared at his opponent once more and continued, "And it's not the people that I'm against, it's this idea that one man can decide he makes the rules, and when someone crosses him, he can take everything from them."

Lucian's playful gesture was gone, he was sulking,

"Then you want to kill us so you can live in safety with your daemon and Malak friends?!"

"I'm not going to live here with them. There's no place for me here, any more than there is for you, Lucian. We were a mistake. Don't be delusional, what you're doing is evil. Hiding behind some "Grand Plan" philosophy to justify these atrocities is nonsense. I will bury Artorius, Melchior, and every last bit of Shepherd's knowledge along with the Innominat!"

Unknown to them, Velvet and Rokurou had already reached the inner chamber. Rokurou was waiting for a cue from Velvet but she was listening to their argument.

"Artorius told me about his apprentice, about that night. He also briefed me on the little kid Malak's situation… is this because of them, Avernus? Were they the reason that you ignored your duties?"

The Dreamshadow lit up and enveloped in a bright flash,

"The world is a better place with them in it, and even a better one without me, Artorius, and every one of self-righteous scums who think they can destroy people lives as they see fit and get away with it! I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm not going to rob them the chance to live freely!"

Velvet suddenly stopped. She frowned and stared blankly into the wall in front of her. The first-time thought with a bit of guilt overshadowed her mind;

She should've never left his side in the first place. She remembered what he said to her this morning,

" _Just don't forget that you can count on me and I'm counting on you, as a friend, as a comrade, and more importantly… as a partner_."

She wasn't indecisive, but she felt she made a wrong call.

Rokurou patted her on the shoulders,

"Come on! What has gotten into you, Velvet? Aren't we going to help him?"

She shook off the feeling and they jumped into the fray.

As Avernus and Lucian charged at each other, Velvet and Rokurou leaped in the middle and disrupted their fight. The two warlocks suddenly halted their attack. Velvet turned to Avernus. Her scolding gaze was locked on to him,

"Stop with your blabbering, dumbass and do what you wanted to do!"

"Yeah, leave this talking corpse to us!" Rokurou excitingly declared.

Avernus nodded and went down the final sets of stairs. Lucian looked at both of them indifferently,

"The Lupus therion and the Yaksha. Honor among daemons, ha? This is going to be interesting…"

Rokurou's eyes widened,

"So that's your classification, Velvet! You weren't a hag after all!"

"After I'm done with him, you're next." Velvet threatened Rokurou.

Lucian opened his left hand and a small dark orb appeared beside him. The blackness stretched and transformed into a doppelganger of the legate.

"Oh, Avernus can't do that," Rokurou observed.

Lucian grinned,

"There are a lot more, Yaksha. But you won't be alive to see them. Now get ready to die."

Velvet put her left leg forward and held her left arm towards his adversary, her stance peaked Lucian's interest.

"That's a self-taught battle-stance. Hmm… let's see how you fight!"

Lucian and his doppelganger dashed at the daemons. They constantly switched sides, making it harder for Velvet and Rokurou to identify the real one. Velvet pounced at the nearest. Up-close and personal, she performed her swift kicks and constantly hit him with her vicious stabbing attacks from her gauntlet blade and greaves blades. Her martial artes left Lucian with little room to maneuver but he wasn't out of his own tricks.

"Like a bloodthirsty wolf! So much anger and rage! Let's see how far your primal instincts can take you, Lupus."

Lucian disappeared and teleported behind Velvet. His long sword was already on his way to cut her torso in half. Velvet immediately bent backward and his blade barely missed her chest. She quickly used her foot blade and hit him in an upward cut. Lucian defended himself at the last second but he didn't come out unscathed. He felt a deep cut wound in his arm.

Lucian jumped back and laughed. He vanished once more.

"It's a shame that we've to fight. But you leave me no choice but to put you down like a feral dog you are, Velvet Crowe!"

Velvet, however, was ready for him. Several apparitions of Lucian manifested around her and each one charge at Velvet with great speed. But they were no match for her dexterity. Like a nimble wolf, she evaded to the sides until Lucian himself materialized out of thin air above to surprise her one last time. But suddenly, Rokurou, having already dealt with the fake one, leaped towards him and slashed him with his dual swords, breaking his attack and forcing him to back off and land on the other side.

Velvet saw the opening and charged him,

"No mercy! You thought I'd stop there?"

She thrust her gauntlet blade right through his shoulder. Lucian ground his teeth in pain. Velvet opened her demonic hand and rammed it at Lucian,

" **Annihilating Crash**!"

Lucian noticed her eyes turned red and a vortex of red and black swirls followed her claw. He was blown away and impacted the wall on the other side of the room. The debris fell on him and everything went silent.

Velvet transformed her arm back into its normal form and uncaringly grinned,

"You were lucky I made it quick, legate."

Suddenly they heard a laugh, echoing through the hall and the whole room began to shake.

In the main chamber below, Avernus positioned himself in the middle.

" _This is the place… Okay Avernus, time to do your magic_."

He breathed and forcefully slammed his staff on the ground. His weapon shined and its light extended towards the ceiling. He began to put his remaining mana into the weapon.

"Thou who governs the flows of life/calm and peaceful/wild and unsettled/aid me and my light to cleanse this wound/to banish the trespasser.

_"C'mon, damn it!"_

"If your will is still present/make haste and help me purify your domain!"

Avernus sensed the hollow ground beneath. The vast underground caves flowing with natural powers along with dark mists of malevolence. He began to absorb mana and malevolence at the same time. The corruption started to take its toll on his soul but he tried to balance it with each purified shock wave he sent back into the earthpulse.

He squeezed the staff harder and his stance stood firmly. The walls began to crack up and small amounts of ocean water found their way inside.

On the top, Van Eltia was near their position. Laphicet quickly felt a surge in the earthpulse.

"He's doing it. I can feel it." He declared to everyone. Bienfu turned to Magilou and asked,

"Bienn… Are we really need to stay here? If the earthpulse point explodes…"

Magilou grinned at him,

"Don't be absurd. Earthpulse points don't explode. But they might shift so an earthquake and a small tsunami aren't far from prediction."

Eleanor looked at Magilou with horror in her eyes,

"An earthquake and a tsunami?! Are you joking?"

Eizen gave Magilou a blow in the back head. She nearly fell off the ship.

"Hey! Why you did that?!"

"Just shut up, we're having enough trouble and we definitely don't need you to add more nonsense to it."

Laphicet was staring at the blue ocean, hoping that his friends can make it back safe and sound. Tia was standing on the bow of the ship. She sensed all their struggles and the cleansing process.

" _Oh, Avernus. Far from home, cleaning up people's mess. Soon… none of this will matter and you'll be free."_

Down in the main chamber, the wall etchings began to glow. Avernus was already exhausted but he suddenly felt another presence coming from the earthpulse. The force passed the room and traveled upstairs in a blink of an eye.

" _This is not good_ …"

Avernus cut his hands and connected the last remaining pool of mana he had into the stream. A quake was felt in the temple. The sorcerer looked at the stairs and saw Velvet and Rokurou jumping down as if they were running from something. They threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads. A silhouette of some huge creature passed above their head. Avernus eyes widened in shock;

A large golden horned serpent was slithering through the air and came right for him. He released the grip on the staff and docked to avoid its bite. The creature turned upward and stopped, gazing at them from above with its blank dark eyes. Avernus looked up and noticed someone was standing on the head. He focused and recognized his old friend,

"Is that… Lucian?"

The legate was riding the serpent. His hands were covered with yellow lightning. He was controlling the entity. The creature itself was emanating a bright gold flash.

"I've to say, your daemon friends are resourceful. I had to awaken a small part of Innominat. He wasn't pleased that you cut him out of his meal."

Velvet stood up, frowned and scowling, she yelled,

"Is that… One of Innominat's head?!"

"Partially, yes. I've had to reimagine it into reality. Enough to put you and your friends down, Lupus." Lucian replied.

Another quake hit the temple and cracks began to widen. Lucian looked around and checked the damage to the walls. Lucian growled in anger and said,

"If we have to lose this earthpulse point, then so be it. But I will make sure that this temple will be your tomb!"

Avernus ran towards the staff that was still locked in its place. The Innominat opened its mouth and started to charge an arte to fire at the middle. Out of mana and energy, he decided to stay and hold the staff tight to finish the closing ritual. Velvet stood up and yelled at him,

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!"

"If I don't close it, then all this effort and suffering would be for nothing!"

Innominat fired its white beam at Avernus but he stood his ground. Then all of sudden, everything stopped in their place. The room dissolved into tiny pieces of texture and different scenes began to unveil around him. He saw several entities. He couldn't figure out if they were humans or Malakhim. Each one of them had a different aura around them and had different weapons in hand. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. He looked to the sea and watched as a huge dark storm approached them. He could feel a presence inside the storm. That presence to him was familiar but he couldn't tell its nature apart.

The scene went away and he saw a clear night sky. The stars began to connect to each other and constellations were formed; Alpha Lupi star brightly lit up and Lupus constellation shined like a howling wolf. Under it, another set of stars appeared and they took the form of a bow. He instinctively reached out to it and grabbed the weapon.

Then everything turned to white. He floated there, motionless. Avernus understood something tried to communicate with him. Not with words but with visions. The process of sealing the earthpulse was now complete.

He fell back into his body and the time resumed itself. The white fire was still on his way but he had no time and no mana left to deal with it. Suddenly, Velvet jumped high in the air. She transformed her hand and guarded against the attack, putting herself between Avernus and the Innominat's spell. The fire hit her and she was thrown towards the ground.

Fear and concern enveloped his mind. Seeing Velvet getting hit by the spell pushed him farther to gather enough energy to jump at her. He managed to catch her body in mid-air before she could hit the ground and he landed in the middle of the room.

Her skin was slightly bruised and burned. Velvet slowly opened one of her eyes and glanced at Avernus's pale face, mumbling to him,

"You… owe me for this… dumbass."

Avernus smiled in relief and nodded his head.

Lucian sneered at them,

"How romantic… and pathetic at the same time."

They suddenly heard Rokurou yelling and wall-running to reach a greater height. He jumped and slashed the neck of the horned serpent. His blades didn't leave a scratch. Lucian shook his head in disappointment,

"Such a waste. Time to die… for good this time."

Innominat's mouth opened and started to charge another spell. This time, it appeared to be much stronger than before. Avernus turned to Velvet and gently put his hand on her cheek. A calm and serene feeling wrapped around her body. Her wounds washed away and her energy was restored.

"What… happened? What was that?"

Avernus gasped for the air, these new artes were etched into his brain by that vision.

"I don't know… Can you swim?"

Velvet looked him in the eye, unsure why he asked that. She slowly bowed her head in acknowledgment. Avernus's began to gleam.

"Then I put all my trust in you, Velvet."

A blue aura gradually covered him. Light emanated from the cracks on the ground and on the walls. Water drops levitated in the air. He opened his hand and Dreamshadow flew back to him. In a matter of a second, it changed its shape into an ornate longbow.

Lucian's eyes widened like he saw the most inconceivable thing in his life. He then frowned and clenched his teeth in anger,

"No… The Amenoch relic! That's impossible! You're no Malak! You're not worthy to wield it!"

Avernus aimed the bow horizontally at Innominat's apparition and pulled the bowstring. A shining blue arrow appeared. With each pull, different glyph manifested in a circular fashion around the arrowhead.

"It's time to put all those archery trainings into good use!" Avernus said to himself.

Velvet and Rokurou took cover near the wall.

"Oh, Lucian definitely can't do that," said Rokurou.

Lucian pointed his finger at him and screamed.

"Kill…Him!"

Innominat cast his dark fire and at the same time, Avernus released the arrow,

"This is all I got!  **Pierce right through it! Azure Assault**!"

The area shook. The arrow split into twelve smaller ones. They traveled fast and purged the fireball along their path. Lucian watched in terror as arrows approached him. They pierced all over Innominat's head and engulfed it in a bright flash. The apparition was wiped out. Lucian covered his eyes and yelled,

"CURSE YOU, AVERNUS! CURSE YOU ALL!"

On the topside, they felt a shaking then the water glowed brightly. The water exploded and A swarm of spirit arrows came out of the ocean. They joined together and formed a heaven-piercing stream of water. It shot into the sky and broke the sound barrier. The sound echoed through the sea and the column of light was stretched towards the clouds. The sky immediately began to clear out.

Zaveid and Theodora saw the light and felt that the malevolence had been purified to normal levels. Zaveid raised his hand in excitement and shouted,

"Way to go, Shepherd! I knew he could do it!"

Theodora, hands on hip, smiled and said as the clouds dispersed,

"Then there's still hope. For everyone."

Back on Van Eltia, everyone was looking for a sign of their friends on the water. After a few minutes, Rokurou surfaced and swam towards the ship. After that, Velvet came up and started to look for something then, dived down again. Suddenly, she jumped high out of the water with Avernus. They landed on the deck. Soaking wet, Avernus laid down and started to cough hard. Eleanor, Laphicet, Kamoana, and Tia ran towards them. Their excitement knew no bounds. Tia grabbed Avernus's hand and reenacted her pact. The younglings surrounded him.

"Tell us what happened!"

Avernus waved his hand at them,

"Not now. Let me sleep a bit… Here. I'm so tired."

Eizen moved to his side,

"You can't sleep on the deck with wet clothes."

But Avernus couldn't hear him. Because he instantly fell asleep. Eizen shook his head,

"weak humans."

Tia and Benwick picked him off the ground and carried him to his cabin. The rest gathered around Rokurou and Velvet. Velvet wanted to shrug them off but Rokurou started to tell their story of what happened back there, down in the sunless temple.

A few hours passed. It was almost sunset. Avernus woke up and went to the outside. He saw the team was talking to Grimoirh. She was standing on a barrel with the ancient book in her hands,

"Do you all remember the second verse of that song Laphicet read earlier?" Grimoirh asked.

Laphicet began to read the verse again,

"Four Empyreans may tear him asunder, but so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn in sight of the full crimson moon."

Grimoirh smiled,

"Right. That's what I've gathered you all here to discuss…"

"And we think that passage means that Innominat and the therions will be revived by a chosen one, right?" asked Velvet.

"Yes, but the "shall be forever reborn" part kept bothering me. I've reconsidered my analysis… suppose that instead of someone being chosen by Innominat to create therions, the song means that Innominat chooses who becomes therions?"

Everyone went silent. Avernus joined them and said,

"But so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn. Which means that there are and will be people receptive and connected to Innominat's power and they can be reborn as a therion. And they figured out a way to turn people into them and they immediately started the procedure."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"Lucian…"

Sadness nearly overcome Eleanor as she remembered Kamoana.

"Why…" She mumbled.

Velvet looked at her from the corner of her eyes,

"Are you really that surprised? Artorius has always been one to prioritize the many over the individual."

Grimoirh looked at Avernus,

"About this therions being "forever reborn" … what do you make of it?"

"It's like a Hydra." Avernus replied.

Laphicet eyes widened in wonder,

"What's a Hydra?"

"A Hydra is an eight-headed sea dragon. It can regrow its heads even if you cut all of them, its body can still function until it regrows a new head. Therions acts as Innominat's heads, which means if you kill them, there are more in line to take their place. Velvet made the right call. We need to do the same with others, removing them from their earthpulse points but the problem is; we need to protect them from the Abbey too."

Laphicet clenched his fist and with seriousness in his eyes stared Avernus in the eyes,

"We need to protect my bug too!"

Avernus smiled,

"Definitely, he is one of our priorities. You also need to look after him more from now on."

Rokurou rubbed his chin and said,

"In that case, we should probably work on securing a proper hideout for ourselves. You got a secret base or anything, Eizen?"

Eizen sighed in disappointment,

"It's every man's fantasy, but sadly… I don't."

"We need a hard-to-find spot, one where we can guarantee a steady supply of malevolence for the therions." Velvet suggested.

Eleanor put her hand on her forehead,

"With the Abbey in control of the entire continent, finding a place like that will be easier said than done."

"Then our best bet is to collect our therions while we search for a hideout. In the meantime, we'll head to Loegres." Velvet sorted their plan but an angry Eizen moved forward.

"Not so fast… Everyone assemble."

"What's with the bad mood, Eizen?" Avernus asked.

"It's because there are rumors going around that Aifread's pirates have gone soft. They're with a bunch of bizarre oddballs, they say!"

"I guess oddballs means "us"." Rokurou observed.

Magilou smirked and said,

"That's what we are, isn't it?"

"It's an outrage! Do you have any idea how hard we worked to build up our image as ruthless masters of the high seas?"

"…Alright, what we can do about your "reputation"?" asked Avernus.

"I won't rest until I've made all of you at least look the part of proper pirates," his frown was gone and replaced with a grin, "Let me tell you what you need to wear."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at him and moved back,

"He gets worked up over the strangest things. He can be such a bother."

"I agree, but he'll dig in his heels if we fight. Let's just play along." Magilou advised.

"You're up, Laphicet. We're going to sell you as a young Viking who can outwit anyone. You can blow on the helmet horn, sounding a note to signal our attack and our enemies' doom."

Laphicet jumped in joy,

"Like a hunting horn? That's awesome!"

"Next is Rokurou. You're a barbarian marauder who came from a distant land. You don't understand any language. You're a wild, raging beast with a thirst for battle. Your hobby is headhunting."

Rokurou then began to utter something gibberish, melting instantly in his role,

"Now it's your time, Avernus. You're a ruthless Necromancer who lives in the underworld. You'll use your blood magic to summon vicious monsters from Tartarus and raise the army of the dead from the river of Styx! You're infamous as Avernus the Doomweaver."

"Well, that's actually good! I think I know what to summon later."

Velvet scoldingly glanced at him,

"You boys are all the same."

"On to Velvet! You'll be a cruel, cold-blooded piratess who will exploit any weakness. You'll be known as Sanguine Velvet the Bloody."

Avernus slowly nodded in approval,

"Hmm… That fits right in."

"Fits right in?! It's redundant. he used blood twice in my nickname." Velvet complained.

"I like it though."

"Now Eleanor! You'll be the traitorous fallen angel. You're a stalking panther from the stygian darkness that no man, nor even a kitten, would trust."

"Am I an angel or a panther?" asked Eleanor.

Avernus looked at her and said,

"You're a dark angel with traits of a panther."

She was now more confused than before,

"Then I… Shall do my best."

"And Magilou! You're a wanton devil who lives for nothing but pleasure… and is immersed in its tempestuous waters. We'll call you Loose Cannon Magilou."

Avernus nearly burst into laughter. Magilou gazed at both him and Eizen,

"I think you two are the wanton loose cannons here."

"And last is me. I need something to reflect my stature as the acting captain of Aifread's pirates. My weapon of choice will be a hook, and that'll make me Eizen Hook!"

"An excellent ageless choice, Eizen." Avernus approved.

"Avernus is right. That's a classic pirate style!" said Rokurou.

Eizen was fired up like a little kid,

"I know, right? Sometimes you have to stick to tradition."

The girls were watching them in annoyance.

Tia giggled,

"Oh, look at them. They fight like lions and dragons. But they have hearts and minds of little boys. That's just males for you."

"Tiamat is right. Boys can get like this sometimes." Velvet agreed.

"Yes, when they're around fourteen, right?!" Magilou protested.

Avernus quickly picked up the outfit's chest and went to his cabin. Velvet and the rest of the girls decided to try their outfits for tomorrow. Avernus came out after half an hour. He went straight to Velvet. She turned and saw him in his new pirate outfit;

He wore a white long coat, not like his normal outfit but without Sleeves and much like a vest. The shoulder guards were curved upward. He wore nothing else under the coat as the front was totally opened. Only his right arm was covered by dark black armor with metallic spikes coming out of them. His left arm was covered by demonic tattoos. He also wore white trousers with wide bottoms and pointy metallic greaves much like Velvet's normal outfit. He tied a long red shawl on his waist as a belt.

Also, she noticed that he was wearing a headband now. His hair was loosened. She thought that the outfit made him more attractive rather than something intimidating, showing all those muscles and skins.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Velvet immediately noticed that she's staring at him more than usual. She maintained her cold glares.

"that's… fine I guess."

Avernus smirked,

"I want to say something…"

Velvet suddenly said,

"I think not."

Avernus paused for a moment and then raised one of his brows,

"Ha? What? But I haven't even said anything."

Her cheeks turned red, although she didn't know about it. She frowned,

"I know what you want… simply because we kissed before does not mean I am beholden to do so at every snap of your fingers! You have to forgive me if I do not leap at your command like a trained dog!"

Avernus mouth was slightly open,

"What… brought this on? I just wanted to tell you about a new blade's schematics that I had found in the temple that you can use…"

She was frozen. Her face was totally red from shame. Velvet wished that she had the power of invisibility or to punch Avernus hard in the head so he could forget all about it.

"You didn't want to … I… I simply… I don't have anything to say to you. Leave me be!"

She walked fast towards her cabin and disappeared, leaving Avernus still baffled and confused.

Near the shores of Yseult, Lucian carried his wounded body to the land. He laid on his back and laughed loudly as Oscar along with a group of exorcists were approaching him.

"Things are starting to get interesting and next time, I will win..."


	24. The Drunken Sailor

The dawn had come. Van Eltia entered the Zekson waters after a week-long voyage from Southgand. A week full of early-morning training sessions for Laphicet and Eleanor. The ex-Shepherd had obligated himself to instruct Eleanor in mastering her pact holder expertise and her spear fighting efficiency. With the help of the newly found daemon-infested Islands and others, Eleanor managed to took her mastery to another level.

For Laphicet, everyone pushed him to fight stronger enemies. He learned his lessons very quickly and effectively. But nobody was surprised, Laphicet established himself as one of the best party members the Van Eltia pirates had to offer. Keeping up with them in combat was no small feat.

Avernus eyes were concentrated on the shore. He was reflecting on some of the past events that unfolded during the last week.

Lucian turning people into therions, the visions that were shown to him at the Palamedes, and the Amenoch relic that was bestowed upon him, those were weighed heavily on his spirit.

More responsibilities, more questions, and more problems.

But alongside the rest of the team, he was already occupied with Laphicet and Eleanor's drills so those thoughts bothered him even less. On one afternoon, Kurogane came to him and handed the enhanced blade he had ordered him to forge for Velvet from the schematics he had found in Palamedes. He thought that it was the best time and excuse for them to reconnect.

Avernus saw her coming out of the crew quarters. He quickly but anonymously walked towards her, giving her little time to run away if she ever decided to do that.

"Hey, Velvet. Here's the new blade I was telling you about."

She was caught by the act. Velvet noticed his naughty smile on his face. The man approached her with a shiny new blade, carefully wrapped up in a cloth. She wouldn't turn away a good weapon. She took the blade and examined it.

Avernus took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her arm. She quickly glanced at him with her usual unimpressed and disapproval look. He continued as if he didn't care and returned it with his serious glimpse of his own.

"Don't think too much about it, Velvet. I'm detaching the old one from your wrist."

The old blade came out and she placed the new one herself. She began to sheath and unsheathe it multiple times. A very unnoticeable grin formed on her face. The blade felt faster to handle and quicker to move around.

"I also enhanced its properties upon what Kurogane had already implemented. I call it 'Maw of the Viper'." Avernus said.

"It's a good weapon." She looked at him and noticed his satisfied face. "Thanks," she said. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. But none traded another word. The long glances told each other enough emotions.

"Maybe we can have a practice session tomorrow morning. I'm giving Eleanor and Laphicet a day off. Tia and I were hard on them for the past few days. Even harder than Eizen and Rokurou. They deserve some rest."

"What about you? Don't you want to relax tomorrow?"

"Oh boy, you don't know how much I need a rest and my body is beaten. but if Lucian is still alive, he's going to plan some counters to yours and Rokurou's moves. I need you to fight me so I can predict what kind of artes and magic he's going to use against us."

Lucian fought her without his catalysts. Although she was a masterful fighter and she learned a lot during their travels, the concern of dealing with him again never escaped Avernus's mind.

To Velvet, that was nothing but an excuse to spend more time with each other. It wasn't hard to read his true intentions. After all, he was just another simple man. Did she want that? Maybe.

Avernus knew the extent of her understanding. If she wasn't interested in small talks or didn't want to be alone with him, she might end up agreeing to do some sparring.

"I'm almost out of moves…"

Velvet maintained her cold gesture,

"Fine, you're on. But I'm warning you; you might get hurt."

Avernus grinned,

"That's the spirit, Velvet. So it's a date then."

She narrowed her eyes and groaned at him. There was no escape from his teasing. He already told her about him being persistent. Without saying another word, she quickly turned and walked towards her cabin again.

Avernus thought that nothing could put a dent in that glacier heart of hers.

Grimoirh heard their conversation and giggled. she was laying sideways on one of the barrels nearby. At first, Avernus didn't notice her presence. Her small body evaded the eyes of many. He looked at Grimoirh, annoy and frustrated,

"What are you giggling about?"

"About you, Avernus, looking contented. You even have a glow about you, darling. So shameless."

Now she fully grabbed his attention, he asked,

"Shameless?"

Grimoirh nodded,

"Yes. You know… radiating joy and affection, teasing that girl daemon any chance you get, while everyone here has to face death and the Abbey and a bleak future…terrible bragging to everyone that I want to have my way… something along those lines."

If Velvet wouldn't tease him, others would do that on her behalf,

"Here we go again; another inane banter on me trying to get close to the most dangerous woman on earth. Give me a break!"

"You know, Avernus, everyone is scared of her, except for you and Laphicet."

"She is not scary. Not to me and Laphicet at least."

"That's pretty much obvious to everyone. She's overprotective of Laphicet to an extent of getting into conflict with her main purpose."

"Yeah, Laphicet is irresistible. Eleanor and Velvet are fighting over him all the time."

"Laphicet is a different case. He needs people to learn from them. He looks up to you, Velvet, Rokurou, and Eizen and sees you as his family. You must be very careful with him."

Grimoirh's speech felt like a scolding to him. Avernus didn't know but deep down, he was as sensitive as Velvet and Eleanor in dealing with Laphicet.

"I wouldn't let anything happens to Laphicet nor allowing him to learn something inappropriate for his age!"

"That's what I wanted to see and hear from a responsible adult. but what about you? Sometimes, I question the wisdom of a Shepherd being involved in such an affair."

Avernus was tired of all these questions. His kind demeanor was disappearing.

"What's with the damn interrogation?! Is this that much important?"

Grimoirh sighed, that man was so touchy about this subject.

"Velvet is a cunning woman, a daemon. She will use you for her own ends."

"You don't know her, Grimoirh. It's not your right to judge."

"I'm telling you what I see, and what my instincts tell me."

"Thank you for your advice, now if you excuse me, I've more important matters to attend to." Avernus mockingly replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not against it. I know that you have the right to keep your reasons to yourself. You're an interesting bunch, everything is different and unexpected. About Velvet hating you, I think you're wrong."

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes,

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't let it go over your head, it doesn't happen often but I see her smile to herself, sometimes when she's watching you from afar or from a corner that she thinks nobody can see her or can't notice someone as small as me."

"Smile? Hah, I find it hard to believe. Haven't seen her smile for a long time ago. That face can freeze hell if she ever decides to glance at it."

Grimoirh chuckled,

"That's an interesting comparison. But know this; Laphicet is in a familiar domain. As you told me before about her brother, she has experience dealing with someone like him but you are roaming in a different territory. She just doesn't know how to manage your situation or how to respond. She's conflicted."

Avernus shook his head,

"Well, forget about it. These talks never get me anywhere. But since we're here... I want to ask you about something..."

Grimoirh was patiently waiting for him,

"I'm not going to run away, don't worry about it. Ask away, young man."

"About that night, what were you, Morgrim, Phoenix, and Edna doing near Aball?"

Grimoirh looked away. She wished that she could've run away from him too.

Avernus folded his arms, waiting for an answer,

"So?"

"Why does it interests you so much?"

He instantly remembered the moment Edna's pretender appeared in front of them in the Lothringen tower,

"Because when we were at one of Abbey's strongholds, Melchior used an arte to extract Eizen's memory and then one of the Malaks assumed the shape of Edna. At first, I thought her likeness was pulled out from my mind but then Eizen turned pale when he saw her. Lucian also threatened him to get his hand on 'you know who'. If he ever decides to go after her, I must know her connection to Eizen and what made her risk her life to be there that night."

Grimoirh let out a prolonged sigh,

"Do you know about Eizen's curse?"

"I do."

"She's close to Eizen. Close as a little sister to a brother. Eizen was avoiding her because of that curse he carries. The power threatened her life at every second Eizen was near her. He went on a long journey to find a cure for it, but one day, it seemed that he didn't care about the curse anymore and she wanted to find a cure herself."

"What was near Aball that prompted her to look?"

"Edna is an earth Malak. She never told me the circumstances of how or what she found out about it, but she said that she had a hunch that someone or something over there can help Eizen revert his affliction. But you know what happened and then she lost interest as well. I haven't talked to her since."

Avernus robbed his chin, staring at the ground, remembered one person that had enough knowledge to be bothered,

"A cure for a negatively developed domain… I'll ask Tia about it…"

The wind began to blow. A small group of clouds was getting closer. Benwick and a few others called to him,

"Hey, Avernus from the far continent!"

He looked and saw Laphicet and Kamoana coming out of the crew quarters. Both seemed to be excited about something, then he remembered his promise to them.

"I hope I don't mess this up…"

"What is it?"

Avernus turned to her with a frustrated look,

"Learning the Aifread's creed part three, how to sing a sea chantey when you're doing labors."

"Oh, Well then, good luck, young man."

Avernus then joined the pirates. He cleared his throat and began to sing along Benwick and others, pulling some ropes and scaling the ship mast. Laphicet and Kamoana stared at them with joy and excitement,

"Come all you young sailor men, listen to me! I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea! And it's, Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys, When the wind blows, we're all together, boys, blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow…"

"Approaching Anchorage!"

The sailor's shout pulled him out of his thoughts. Van Eltia docked and the team began to disembark. The port was in a disarray; people were arguing among the clutter of crates spreading around. Their yelling could be heard all of over the port. Laphicet felt the tense atmosphere. Velvet sensed his uneasiness and tried to comfort him in her own way,

"Don't pay them any mind. Sailors are just a short-tempered bunch, that's all."

Her assurance didn't last long as Benwick himself began to shout at someone else,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Eizen quickly went to them,

"What's going on?"

"They've jacked up the price to dock our ship here," Benwick informed them.

Eizen looked at the overseer and threatened him,

"Oh yeah? Some real balls you've got there, buddy!"

But the reaper gaze could not overcome that man's greed. The overseer grinned boastfully and said,

"If you want to dock here, that's the price you're going to pay. Pirates are a liability to begin with, but calling your crew "infamous" these days would be putting it lightly."

Looking at Velvet he continued,

"The more wanted you are, the more it's going to cost to hide you."

Avernus glanced at Eizen's angry face,

"That's a valid point he's making I'm afraid. We're lying about as low as a circus. I'm surprised that the whole kingdom doesn't know we're here. My idea; pay the man… for now."

Eizen sighed and said,

"You're right, hard to argue there. just pay the man what he wants, Benwick."

The overseer slowly bowed his head,

"I knew I could count on you to come through, Eizen. Pleasure doing business with you."

Velvet and Avernus looked at each other with Velvet saying,

"Looks like we're causing you trouble."

"It comes with the job." Eizen looked at Avernus and said, "Some sailors just have longer tempers than others."

The sorcerer raised his brows, "We…" he finally felt that Velvet accepted him as a companion and Eizen regarded him as one of his sailors. Those thoughts put a smile on his face. He would take anything at this point.

"Wow, I'm flattered."

"Far continent guy! Over here!"

The sailors called out to him again. His face wrinkled in irritation.

"Ugh… You do know that I have a name."

"Avorni… Avirno… I'm sorry, I can't pronounce it, it's a bit hard on the tongue." The younger sailor said.

Avernus waved his hand and shook his head,

"Forget it. What is it you want from me?"

Both sailors looked at Van Eltia,

"We've done every fix and just starting to polish this thing. We wanted to know if there's anything you can tell us about the ship to make it better."

"What? Why me? I don't know anything about ships."

"But you're from the far continent, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but it doesn't mean that I should know 'everything' about what my continent has to offer."

Velvet checked the ship from up close, her ride seemed to be even more interesting from the outside,

"That's why she's an odd-looking ship."

The younger pirate's eyes fired up and eagerly started to explain,

"The Van Eltia was built by the kingdom twelve years ago using the very best technology available. She was designed for search and seizure operations on the high seas. Apparently, her unusual design comes from an engineer who was familiar with technology from the far continent."

"So, how you guys managed to get your hands on this?" Avernus asked.

"Long story short, on her maiden voyage, a string of mysterious accidents took the lives of the captain, then the second, and then the third in command. People thought the ship was bad luck. She was about to be scrapped when Captain Aifread came and snatched her for himself. He wanted a sturdy ship capable of reaching the far continent. The ship looked interesting to him when I asked."

The younger sailor continued,

"She's too interesting. We have been chased by storms, struck by icebergs, attacked by a giant whale, you name it. Three years ago it all made sense. To think we'd been haunted by a reaper the whole time…"

"Are those whining that I'm hearing from you?" Avernus asked.

"No, we're here by choice and we regret nothing. We're free pirates, each of us, here because we want to be. Some of us love adventure, some are looking to test their fate, and some are just searching for a good place to die. We're a ragtag bunch of rogues, that's for sure."

Avernus remembered the reaper's curse. He turned to Eizen that was standing a few meters behind them and loudly asked,

"Eizen, about your "Reaper power", have you tried anything to fix that?"

He moved closer to Avernus,

"Yeah, I've searched far and wide for a way to lift it. This ship was even my vessel for a time. That was when the accidents happened. Then Aifread came and took control of the ship."

"Did he know that you were on board?" asked Velvet.

"Definitely. He has a high resonance. He thought that I was a harmless spirit roaming around the ship at first but it didn't matter then. They didn't treat me differently. I fought my damn curse with everything I had, and Aifread and his crew fought right along with me. We even finally made it to the far continent."

Avernus searched his memories to find a report that mentioned about a trespassing ship or something close to it,

"It's strange. Haven't heard anything regarding an intruder these past seven years."

"Why should you? Unless you were someone important in your kingdom, I doubt that information would reach to even a Shepherd like you," said Eizen.

Avernus suddenly remembered that he kept his royal position a secret from everyone except Velvet which she didn't care at all. People joked about it but no one knew the reality of his situation.

"Yeah, you're right… but did you made contact with the locals? Didn't you find anything to help with your curse?"

"Nah, I didn't even look."

"But that's why you went there, isn't it?" Velvet asked.

"Eventually, I just got tired of fighting back. The crew… they taught me how to feel alive, and the joy of pursuing my dreams alongside good friends." Eizen was strangely content with the idea of his curse.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll look into your Reapers curse later."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know exactly how you feel, first mate."

Eizen smirked,

"Well, if you know a way, I won't shy away from it. It's good to get help from someone with luck on their side."

Avernus returned his smirk with a smile of his own, but a bitter one. " _Calamity is the word you're looking for, Eizen, not luck._ " He whispered to himself.

"If we don't have anything to do, we might as well go to Loegres." Velvet advised.

The team started their trip back to the capital. They felt more at ease here and away from those less traveled lands of Southgand. The Loegres walls came into the view. Laphicet remembered the first time they moved into the capital,

"There it is, Loegres… it was a lot tougher to get in the first time. Avernus, how did you managed to move in there before us?"

Avernus casually replied,

"I stole a pass from a family."

Magilou maliciously grinned,

"So, you had potential to be a pirate all this time. The Shepherd of thieves…"

Eleanor sense of duty rose up,

"You stole a pass from a family?! How could you?"

Avernus shrugged her off,

"You know, Eleanor, you look like my other half of moral who keeps nagging me about being good and whine when I do something wrong. Relax, I fixed their carriage for them."

"And you think it will justify what you have done?!" she continued to scold him.

"Nah, sometimes you need to steal or sometimes…" He looked at Velvet, "You need to be an expert in dove mimicry."

Velvet's face flared up instantly,

"Would you stop bringing that up?!"

Rokurou laughed,

"Expert in being funny if you ask me!"

Magilou extended her arm towards the sky,

"Oh, yes! You're right! Coo! Coo!"

Eleanor suddenly forgot about the whole 'Avernus stole a pass'.

"Wh…what does that mean?"

Laphicet stood silent. Velvet quickly walked away from them and said,

"There was a dove near the city's checkpoint! That's all!"

Avernus shook his head and whistled as he checked Velvet's out,

"Phwwt-phwooh, what a dove that was… one of those playing hard to get and meanie doves."

Velvet glanced at Avernus from the corner of her eyes, sending him a signal that punishment wasn't far from imagination.

"Oh, watch out Shepherd. Or you might end up as a black, full-chested dove's dinner. Coo! Coo!" Magilou mocked.

Eleanor sank into her thoughts,

" _A black full-chested dove? Is that a code word_?"

The group passed the checkpoint. Avernus and Laphicet together began Coo Cooing as they entered the capital much to Velvet's annoyance.

To their surprise, the street leading to Tabatha's Inn was crowded with large groups of people. They barely made their way through the crowd.

"What's with this crowd?" Velvet asked. A young man from the crowd answered,

"Majelu's Troupe just put on a real show! Man, it was the best! Her dancing was every bit as great as I'd heard!"

Magilou drilled her way from the back, managing to get a good look at the front. But the show was already over.

"Surely you mean Magilou! Has my time to bask in fame finally come at long last?!"

"I'm pretty sure he said Majelu, not Magilou, and besides, we haven't performed anything," Avernus said.

Eleanor, excited, crossed her arms and legs,

"He meant Lulu the famous dancer. She actually goes by "The Majestic Lulu," but everyone calls her Majelu."

"And it seems she puts on a cheerful act for everyone." Velvet observed.

Magilou, feeling defeated, frowned and screamed,

"Cheerful?! It's a rip off! She's just trying to pass off as Magilou's Menagerie and profit from our good name!"

Velvet got confused,

"What good name? We don't actually perform anything."

Avernus shook his head at Magilou,

"You're such a fraud…"

"I was planning on getting started eventually! But now this con artist comes along and ruins everything!"

Suddenly, a girl came forward, looking angry but confident,

"You know I can't Ignore what you said."

Magilou narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, putting up the defenses she said,

"Hmph. So, you're Majelu, then?"

"I am, my teacher and I work really hard to put on performances that'll leave a lasting impact. And I won't let anyone call me a fake."

Velvet checked out her outfit and asked Avernus,

"Just what kind of dance she's performing?"

"Probably belly dancing."

The name sounded strange to her,

"What's belly dancing?"

"It's an expressive dance that uses complex movements of the torso, hips, turning, and spinning the body. The dancers also use their arms to frame dramatic gestures and create beautiful lines and shapes with their bodies."

Avernus glance shifted to Velvet's body. She immediately noticed the gawking,

"Watch where your eyes linger, Avernus." Velvet calmly warned him.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. Besides, you're about a month or two late about that, Velvet."

"I see… So what's about my body that captivates you so much?"

Avernus's eyes stared blanking into the crowd.

" _If she ever had to dance…_ "

He began to picture Velvet in a private room. His face went all smug. It didn't take too much for Velvet to notice what he was thinking about,

In his thought, the goblet drum started to beat. He imagined Velvet dancing in a two-piece costume; a fitted bra, a fitted hip belt, and a full-length skirt decorated with crystals, coins, beads, and gold embroidery. Her hips moved in rhythm with the tune; they twisted and lifted, dropped and rocked to the sides. Her movements were in continues motion. Velvet's own body interpreted the melody itself. Her very long hair and golden eyes complimented every move…

_**SLAP!** _

His sight turned to black, a sudden smack to the face pulled him out of his fantasy. He placed his hand on his cheek. It burned like someone already put a hot iron on it. Avernus glared at Velvet. Her face was red from shame. She shut her eyes and broke contact as soon as Avernus glanced at them. Still locked in her slapping pose, Velvet lowered her head, her hair covered the top of her face. She whispered something to herself but he couldn't understand.

Fortunately for him, not everyone around their radius heard the slap. The crowd was busy with Majilu and Magilou's quarrel. It was the first time Avernus saw Velvet lose her coolness but at the same time, he felt hope and progress. Velvet was embarrassed. That was a good sign that she still had her sensitivity and shame, like a human.

"Ouch… that's going to leave a mark." Avernus said to himself.

The dancer noticed that Avernus, Velvet, and Laphicet were familiar to her,

"Hey, weren't you three worked before at Baskerville's Inn?" she asked.

Avernus slowly turned to her, trying to hide the traces of a woman's small hand on his face,

"We were…" Avernus slowly replied.

"Why are you with this rude woman trying to tarnish my reputation?!"

Magilou suddenly said,

"Oh, They're of the best performers the Magilou's Menagerie has to offer! Let's take it to the stage and see which one of us can better hold a crowd."

"Yes, that's just what I was hoping for."

An old bald man quickly called out to Majilu,

"Lulu, don't go around picking petty fights. You should know better. If you have the energy to spare spitting insults at people, you should refocus that anger into moving your body. If you need to express yourself, do it on the stage."

After a few seconds, Majilu surrendered,

"Yes, sir. You're right…"

The old man suddenly moaned and held his side. He was in constant pain. Majilu rushed to his side,

"Teacher, is the pain acting up again?"

"Teacher? He can't be a belly dancer. Then I was wrong and I got slapped for no reason." Avernus calmly said.

Majilu and her teacher left the scene.

Eleanor acted excitingly and said,

"Valta is strict, but he recognized her talent at a young age. He even adopted her so he could pass on everything he knew, he might be strict, but only because he believes in her!"

Rokurou turned to her and said,

"You sure know an awful lot about them."

Eleanor blushed,

"I'm… sort of a fan of theirs."

"A teacher and his student, chasing after the same dream… What a sweet little story they have. That's why I think it's high time for Magilou's Menagerie to put on a show! And for our act, we'll be a comedy duo!" Magilou declared.

"Comedy? Where'd you get that nonsense?" Avernus asked.

Magilou moved closer to him and whispered,

"From you! Bienfu saw when Velvet slapped you in the face! And because none of us knows a single acrobatic trick, you must perform the first act alongside Velvet and I. Or you'll be known forever as the deviant who got slapped by a girl in the public. I'm not joking."

Avernus scowled at her and angrily whispered in return,

"This is blackmail! I did nothing wrong! This was all a misunderstanding you little witch!"

Velvet moved closer to them,

"What are you two babbling about?"

"My plan to make you two my first comedy duo! Although I'll stay on the stage and will help!"

Velvet looking unimpressed started walking towards the inn,

"I'm out. I will not bother myself with something that is hopeless. I'm sure Avernus has the same idea."

Avernus nodded at Velvet, "Of course, Velvet. Thank you."

"It's not hopeless. Plus, if we do well, we'll be swimming in money. We have got the best opportunity to start now people will come thinking we're Majelu's Troupe!" Magilou wickedly expressed.

"You are sure eager to profit off of her good name," Rokurou said to her.

Magilou dashed to his side,

"That's exactly it, my swordsman!"

"Well, more money never hurts," Eizen suggested.

Velvet and Avernus looked at him at the same time,

"Not you too Eizen!"

Magilou chuckled,

"Then it's settled! Now we just need to book ourselves a few gigs. I've got an in with all the stage directors in town. For now, I think everyone should pair up so we can figure out just what sort of comedy chops you all have!"

"Everyone? Even me?" Eizen asked.

"Yes! Each one of you is a part of Magilou's Menagerie, after all!" Magilou declared.

Laphicet was stressed, Tia looked at him and smiled,

"I'll help you, young one. You can practice with me if you want."

"I… I'd rather practice with Eleanor, but thanks."

Laphicet then noticed that one of Avernus's cheek was pink,

"Has something happened to Avernus's face?"

Tia giggled,

"When someone bites off more than they can chew, that happens. Avernus has that kind of history."

Magilou walked beside them and maliciously grinned,

"Sometimes mom and dad fight, Laphicet. That's normal."

"What does that mean?" asked Laphicet.

Tia stared at Magilou,

"I wouldn't go that far."

"But at least he makes her feel something. As the blandest character in the whole group, Avernus is doing a pretty good job doing the impossible; bringing out the feelings in her."

The boy was clueless, his attention kept darting from one woman to another. Tia continued,

"But he's getting there I think because he did way more that. I'm the only one who knows what else he'd done."

Magilou's eyes flashed with excitement, more ammunition against the former shepherd.

"Oh, then He's living up to his moniker. We need to give him another title though. Taming daemons isn't a small feat."

Laphicet, confused and lost, stared at both ladies,

"I… still don't get it."

Tia patted his head,

"When you got older my boy, you'll understand all of it."

They'd finally arrived at Tabatha's Inn. The streets outside the inn were empty. Velvet turned to Laphicet and Eleanor,

"There are some people who'd get uncomfortable when they're in the presence of an exorcist. Laphicet, stay with Eleanor. We'll be back soon."

Avernus nodded at Tia and she stayed with them as well. The group entered the Inn. Luckily, the saloon was empty of customers and went to the bar where Tabatha was standing. She saw them and smiled,

"Welcome back. It has been a long time since you left. Would you care for a peach pie?"

Avernus raised his hand to speak but Velvet quickly yelled,

"What do you want?"

Tabatha chuckled and turned to Avernus,

"What did you put her through, my boy?"

"Aside from fighting some legates, destroying towers and temples, and fighting hordes of daemons… nothing worth mentioning."

Velvet frowned even more,

"Leave him out of it and tell me what you want."

Tabatha sighed and pointed at a hooded man with a hawk, sitting on the other side of the bar,

"I would like you to escort this person out of the capital."

Velvet began to sniff and then looked at Avernus,

"…Something literally smells about this. Don't you think?"

Avernus began to think and breathed heavily. Then he nodded at her.

"Where am I taking him?" asked Velvet.

"Somewhere the authorities can't reach them."

"I'd bet that's nice. I could use such a place myself." Velvet calmly replied.

"You don't say. We've been looking for a place far from the eyes of the Abbey. But unfortunately, this time, the lady luck isn't on our side." Avernus added.

"Hmm… come to think of it, there has been a rumor going around that It's been a while since the Abbey has had any contact from Titania."

Velvet and Eizen were both surprised,

"The prison island? But I thought the Abbey was in direct control of that place. Has the situation there got worse since Velvet left?" Eizen asked.

"Maybe that's true. Sometimes the answer is right under your nose. I think it might work."

Avernus, clueless of what they were saying, said,

"Velvet was supposed to fill me in about Titania's situation but as always, she didn't deem me eligible to inform."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"It was a prison filled with daemons. What there is to tell?"

"Fine… so, lot of daemons is equal to malevolence… That's suitable for therions to have their share of the meal. But we need to look out for our Malaks too." Avernus concluded.

"Don't forget, it could make a decent hideout," Rokurou added.

"And the Abbey is far too goody-goody to imagine an escaped prisoner would ever return to her prison by her own free will. I'd say we should look into it." Magilou suggested.

Velvet looked at everyone and said,

"Agreed, it's worth checking out at least."

"Then I take it our intel has proven useful?" Tabatha inquired Velvet.

"It has. But before we go… Have you heard anything about the Abbey harboring daemons?"

The lady Baskerville paused for a moment before changing her tone to a serious one,

"I'm aware there was a daemon in the villa. And that it has been relocated. Unfortunately, I can't say where… But I'm sure we will find out shortly."

Velvet sighed but remained firmed in her conviction,

"All right… Then in exchange for this man's safety, I want more information on that daemon."

Tabatha bowed her head,

"You've got a deal."

She then looked at Eizen and said,

"I heard about your confrontation with Melchior. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you find him. Avernus's old friend made it nearly impossible to gather information about his whereabouts."

Avernus folded his arms,

"So you know about Lucian."

Tabatha smiled,

"And even more."

Avernus's eyes widened in uncertainty. With that gesture, a flood of thought went through his mind,

"Does she mean that she also knows about my royal connection?"

"But we have another useful information for you, Eizen."

Tabatha crouched behind the bar and took a large, fluted paper design of some sort. Eizen moved closer to check. It was a blueprint of a large battleship.

"What is this?" Avernus asked.

"This is Abbey's new flagship "Myrmidon". The latest and most advanced warship ever built by the kingdom. Artorius is going to give it to his legate, Lucian Astor to help him hunt an infamous group of "rogues" that are responsible for atrocities around the sacred kingdom of Midgand. That's according to the order he'd given his subordinates."

Velvet brows knotted.

"That means us…"

"How did you get your hands on this?" Avernus asked.

Tabatha glanced at the hooded man for a split second and said,

"A friend of ours smuggled it out of Abbey's headquarters to show his… appreciation and eagerness for cooperation."

"Is it operational yet?" Eizen asked.

"No. And I suggest you find your hideout soon before they launch it."

Avernus shook his head,

"I knew that bastard survived."

Rokurou smirked,

"Your people are hard to kill. Like yourself."

Avernus slowly nodded in agreement,

"That's right, unfortunately."

Velvet was now more concerned. She suddenly said,

"Enough talk. We'll head out at once."

On the outside, Tia, Eleanor, and Laphicet were waiting for the rest of the team to come back from the inn. Even with Tia sticking close to them, Eleanor thoughts were conflicted about turning Laphicet to the Abbey. With the "questionable" acts inflicted upon the common folk, she wasn't sure what they would've done to the little kid if they can get their hands on him. In the meantime, Tia looked at Laphicet and asked,

"Are you comfortable with the recent training lessons? Have you managed to get a grip on increasing the scale of Binding Order that Avernus taught you?"

"Yes, but… I wished that he'd spend more time with me, like before… Not as a teacher, but as a… as a…"

She giggled,

"Oh, you mean Avernus! Tell you what…"

Tia leaned closer and made Laphicet blushed, she whispered to him,

"I will tell him to spend more time with you if you promise to teach me how you were able to control Eleanor's body. What do you say?"

"I…" Laphicet voice stuttered.

Eleanor moved closer to hear their conversation. Suddenly she saw their team approaching,

"Oh, hi… who's this guy?" Eleanor hastily asked.

"A VIP entrusted to us by the head of the Bloodwings. We're smuggling them away on Titania where the bad guys can't get at them." Magilou introduced.

"The prison Island! but who's this guy?" asked Eleanor.

"Didn't ask, don't care." Velvet answered.

Laphicet came forward and began to sniff,

"Something smells nice…"

The scent began to reach Eleanor. She sniffed as well.

"Yeah, you're right…"

Velvet frowned in annoyance,

"Stop sniffing things. We're moving out."

Eleanor suddenly remembered the hooded guy and went back to her main question,

"I can't believe you'd take a job without bothering to ask who you're escorting or why."

Velvet indifferently responded,

"The less you know, the less trouble you invite."

Eleanor reluctantly joined them, still wasn't totally in line of what they were doing.

North of Loegres, under the Empyrean Throne's shrine, the legate Lucian Astor entered his research lab. He had a guest; a man with a purple pirate outfit and pointy beard, heavily tied and secured on an upward cross. He raised his head at Lucian and mockingly laughed,

"Oh, oh, Lucian is thinking! This can't be good!"

The legate stayed silent but the pirate wasn't going to stop ridiculing him,

"Or maybe you're just staring blankly for effect. Who knows, you were always such a poser, preening like a god damn prized cock, thinking you're better than everyone."

Lucian suddenly looked back and cast a bolt of lightning at him. The pirate moaned in pain as the electricity moved through his body but he continued to laugh.

"Haha, deep down, I reckon you're hard at work inside, studying to be a numskull."

Lucian slowly walked towards him. He grabbed the pirate's chin and raised his head. Aifread was persistent and formidable as the one he knew best. His efforts on breaking him had turned fruitless. Instead, he gave him headaches from time to time.

Aifread stared him in the eyes and said,

"I knew your friend Avernus. You're trying to be like him. Even though I met the guy for a day, compared to him, you have none of his charm and none of his wit. You're a bloody loser."

Lucian sneered and released his chin. He turned back and moved towards the door,

"I have a surprise for you, Aifread, we're going on a hunt. You and me. I want you to watch when I sank your cherished ship along with your pathetic crew of snakes. And then you'll break."

Suddenly the temple slightly shook and a wave of unknown supernatural origin swept across the area. Aifread closed his eyes and began to ground his teeth. Lucian smiled but after a few moments, the pirate captain opened his eyes and laughed. The smile dried out on the legates' face.

"You Abbey morons can't do nothing. Not to me and not to my crew."

Lucian opened the door. Oscar Dragonia was standing behind it.

"Oscar! take this pile of garbage to your ship and place him on the deck. I want him to watch."

"But sir, don't you think it is better to wait for your ship…"

Lucian glared at Oscar, making him eat the rest of his sentence,

"If we wait, those criminals will get away and I will not sit here waiting for those imbeciles at the shipyard to come with more excuses. We will sail at once!"

Back in Zekson port, Velvet's team had already reached the ship. Velvet noticed that Benwick was arguing with the overseer again.

"They're at it again…" said Velvet.

Avernus exhaled deeply,

"Oh, boy. My temper is reaching its limit. Time to play rough."

All of a sudden, the pulse reached the docks. People froze in their places, except for Velvet's party. Laphicet sensed something familiar. Avernus felt a series of voices and commands in his brain. His breathing stopped. It was just like back in Palamedes. He instinctively looked at Laphicet, eyes like a tiger on the hunt.

Benwick and the overseer began to mutter like an autonomous and soulless being. Velvet was triggered and walked to Benwick, grabbing his shoulders, shaking and shouting at him,

"What is going on?! Snap out of it, Benwick!"

The young sailor slowly came back to his senses.

"What…Where am I…"

The overseer suddenly started to talk in an emotionless voice,

"Tell you what… I'll give you a fair price… Actually, just take what you need…"

He raised his head and everyone noticed his pupils. They were devoid of life and energy, like a dead man staring into the void.

"We should all endeavor to help contribute to the common good of humanity, rather than selfishly pursue wanton profit…"

The team stared at the overseer for a few seconds. He was spewing gibberish at this point. Avernus, Laphicet, and Tia knew what was going on,

"This is not good."

Magilou noted the trio's reaction,

"So, you all felt it too, didn't you?"

Laphicet nodded,

"Yeah… It disappeared, but I felt a strong force coming from somewhere to the north."

Avernus and Tia were busy thinking about all the options.

"It's a domain; a malak's zone of influence," Eizen explained.

Eleanor looked at Avernus and Tia,

"Wait, if it's north of here, then…"

"That's coming from the Empyrean's Throne… We need to get out of here and fast." Avernus suggested.

Eizen called out to the rest of his crew, ordering them to pack up and leave the harbor immediately. The sailors quickly transferred and carried the supplies and food into Van Eltia. Within a few minutes, the ship sailed towards the open seas.

The hooded man was standing in the middle of the deck. Velvet and the rest of the team encircled him. Rokurou was the first one to speak,

"All right, we're safely on the rolling waves, don't you think it's time you showed us your face, Mr. mystery monk?"

The man chuckled and slowly put away his hood. Eleanor's eyes were glimmered after a brief glance,

"I knew it! Prince Percival!"

Eizen then proceeded to introduce the prince,

"Percival il Mid Asgard crowned prince and heir to the throne of the Midgand Kingdom."

Velvet eyes changed into a preying wolf, looking at her prize.

"So he's next in line, is he?"

The prince looked at Eleanor and spoke in a gentle and serene tone,

"It looks like someone already had me figured out."

Eleanor took a respectful pose and proceeded to address the prince's observation,

"Yes, Your Highness. I could tell from your Fragrant Wood scent, as only the royal family may wear it. But if I may ask, why?"

"Must I explain myself to gain your aid? Since you have someone like him and you, working with the members of the underworld. But my proposition is ultimately for his ears."

The prince pointed at Avernus. The sorcerer's nerve suddenly flared up. He took a calm posture. He felt the worst case scenario coming up.

"I beg your pardon, prince. Is there something special that you needed from me?"

The prince Percival quickly grasped the situation. It seemed that none of the crew knew about him.

"I thought that with a man of your caliber prince Avernus, I could come into an agreement with your kingdom."

A massive nerve shock went through the team's psyche, except for Velvet which she already knew. Avernus couldn't bring himself to look at everyone's face. He stood strong and calm, rapidly searching his mind to come up with something. Prince Percival decided to continue their conversation,

"Then let me introduce him properly; Prince Averno Leopold Aeon Raphael Alistair Diphda, son of the King Diphda of the Hyland empire, former Shepherd, magistrate, and leash of the wayward order of the Squires."

Magilou was sneering like a little girl,

"Wow, this guy is full of it."

Tia smiled and breathed deeply,

"Oh, how I've missed this kind of presentations at the palace."

Tia was staring at everyone's face as if she wanted to burn their surprised images into her memory; Eleanor and Laphicet both swallowed, they looked at Avernus as if they were seeing him for the first time, Magilou continued to act like a little naughty child, Eizen closed his eyes, and frowned, probably disturbed because of another secret that was kept from him. Rokurou was scratching his head and instantly asked,

"Oh, come one! You are a prince too?!"

Avernus moved his head around in objection,

"Not anymore."

Avernus tried to avoid eye contact with everyone except for the prince Percival. He then asked,

"So, I guess all of this information came straight from Lucian Astor, am I correct?"

"That's right. We were hoped to make contact with the far continent but the recent disagreements with our shepherd made it harder to…"

Velvet quickly cut the prince's speaking,

"I'm the one who you need to negotiate with, he works under my supervision. On this ship, you're here for us to use to our advantage, just like him."

Avernus turned his attention to her, " _To use to our advantage, just like him_." This time, Velvet's claim made him more uncomfortable than before.

The prince smiled and nodded,

"Very well. Then we will speak after we reach our destination."

Without uttering another word, both princes went towards different sides of the ship. It was clear as day that Avernus didn't want any questions to be asked of him.

Magilou dropped down from a barrel,

"Aside from new surprises that we're getting each day, these princely-fellers we've got are kind of laid-back."

Eleanor, still shocked but excited at the same time, turned to her and said,

"Prince Percival is an upstanding man renowned for both his intelligence and his fair and just demeanor but about Aver… prince Avernus… I think… he's kind of the same."

"What?! Don't tell me that we're calling him "prince Avernus" now!" Magilou protested.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! All I'm saying that it's best to judge him by his actions, not by the title. With prince Percival on the throne, people have hope that he will bring prosperity to the kingdom. But I don't know about Avernus."

Laphicet looked at Velvet and asked,

"So… He is a real prince too…"

"It means nothing. Don't think much about it." Velvet tried to relieve him of the stress.

"I'm not sad… It is so cool!" His cheeks heated up. Laphicet closed his eyes and imagined that he was part of the nobility.

Rokurou robbed his chin and asked,

"What with that long name, he introduced himself differently before."

Laphicet quickly answered him,

"It's more like a formal thing. Some of the old aristocrat and noble families gave several different names to their heirs, showing off their personal characteristics. In case of Avernus; Leopold means bold man, Raphael means blessed by the god, Aeon means life, and Alistair means the protector of the people."

Velvet suddenly spoke,

"Look, I played dumb earlier, about Avernus and about Percival. But I smelled that scent too. Avernus wore something like it a long time ago. Percival did that for us to notice. He wanted us to know just what sort of position he held and how useful he could be to us."

Rokurou narrowed his eyes at Velvet,

"Wait, don't tell me you knew about Avernus…"

Velvet uncaringly looked back at him,

"Yeah, I knew. Before you ask, I'll say it; I didn't care and it didn't matter, prince, barbarian, scholar, knight, sorcerer. Anyone that can give me an advantage. Besides, it's what he wanted. He wasn't acting all-above and mighty before."

"What about the proposition?" Eizen asked Velvet.

"I will check with Avernus first. I'm the one who decides, not him."

"But what if it's a trap?" Rokurou suddenly inquired.

"We definitely can't take that possibility off the table."

"When the time comes, he'll make a good hostage, if nothing else." Velvet claimed.

Magilou stretched her body and yawned,

"Well, I think it's good to have two royal families wrapping around your finger. It means that our little Velvet can hold two empires captive at the same time."

Velvet and Eizen both smiled as if they liked the idea.

A few hours pass into midnight. Most of the crew were sleeping in their quarters. Velvet couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk on the deck. She walked passed Avernus's cabin and noticed that the door was fully open. He wasn't in his room. He was awake and she thought that it was the best time to talk to him about prince Percival's proposition and how they can benefit form it.  Velvet went to the deck and hear a group of pirates laughing and signing. The sounds were coming from the bow of the ship. She recognized his voice among them but it was different this time; he seemed to be too happy.

The daemon lady approached the group and saw Avernus next to them. She moved closer and noticed that he held a bottle and was chuckling. Avernus turned back and acknowledged her presence,

"Oh… there she is… Hey boss!"

Velvet narrowed her eyes and observed him from up close,

Avernus seemed to be more social and hadn't had a care in the world. He was smiling like a fool. The last signs were his bleary, red, and watery eyes.

"That's just great...You're drunk."

"Am I?! Really…? I feel… I'm actually a pirate in training!"

Velvet grabbed his arm and pulled him away. The pirates laughed and yelled,

"Yeah, that's right! Take him away, sister!"

She managed to get him far away from the pirates.

"The drunken loyalty. What is wrong with you?! Why are you drinking that much whiskey?!" she argued.

Avernus continued to smile and frequently chuckled, his accent became stronger, and his speech slowed down with longer pauses.

"Too much of anything is bad… but too much good whiskey is… is barely enough. It's better to get rid of my names and… and add only the whiskey! Like Avernus Whiskey Diphda! Ha-ha! Do you want to… do you want to dance? I need to check my dance card but I always…. I always have time for you… Velvet Crowe."

He focused his eyes on her face and continued on with his mumbling,

"Your eyes… they are… they are shining brightly, like the warmth of the sun. So… So big, so much emotion held inside. I think… I think it's because of eyeliners that make them stand out so much. Your hair feels … wonderful. You know they give you a wild look like your soul is untamed. I like it, they're a match. Sometimes…I wonder why there aren't…there aren't more men waiting in line."

The alcohol made him spoke his mind more freely. She was beginning to regret letting him talk, let alone flirt. But her brain automatically memorized each word. Even in his drunken state, he was a sorcerer and enchanter of sweat talks.

"It's whiskey that does the talking, isn't it?"

Avernus checked the bottle from up close and burst into laughter,

"N-No… you were alluring even before… drinking this. Did you remember that I… told you… told you that you make the world go round… go round my head? Whiskey with you makes it go round twice as fast.

She covered her forehead,

"Don't tell me that people finding out that you're a prince, made you into a complete idiot!"

He paused for a moment but it seemed he didn't listen. He went for her hand but she quickly pushed him into the mast and held him tight. He was clumsy and didn't resist much.

"You know… when we first kissed, I thought… I thought I was going to get struck by lightning… according to the bishops at the monastery back in the palace. Looking at your vest…vestments… damn, I'm going to hell, am I?"

Suddenly it seemed his mood gloomed and entered another phase.

"You know… you are… you are… too much, sometimes."

Velvet released her hand and he slowly lowered his head,

"I'm a coward… ran from my… my responsibilities. Scared like a damn kid… when my people needed me the most… prince of Hyland… Heh… Shepherd… Ha-ha… more like chicken of Hyland… can't even lead a stray sheep… useless."

He sat underneath the mast and continued to drink. She quickly went to grab the bottle but Avernus raised his head and with sadness in eyes, said something that made her hesitate.

"You know that I love you… And you… you don't love me back… treating me like a worthless tool. I'm such a… such a loser."

Her heart skipped a beat. But at the same time, it was bitter and painful. Velvet grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the sea. She leaned against the mast beside him and looked up. Velvet controlled her pent up emotions from a long time ago, and control she did. After all, she was a master of faking and pretending, ruthless and cunning. Fate would never allow her to be with someone like him. She knew that eventually his feelings for her is going to destroy him. But he was unyielding even when she didn't want to change.

Velvet wished that this quest could end sooner, so he could go home and be happy.

The sorcerer fell asleep. The dawn had come once more.

"Hey! What with this guy?"

She turned and saw Eizen and Benwick coming towards them.

Eizen noticed that their shepherd was out cold. He looked at Benwick and asked,

"What will we do we do with a drunken sailor?"

Suddenly the rest of the pirates began to sing as they moved to their positions around the ship,

"Way hay up and up she rises! Way hay up and she rises! Way hay up and she rises! Early in the morning!"

The crew sang around the ship as the sun began to rise up on the horizon. Another sailor came with a bucket of water and poured it on Avernus's head. He didn't flinch. The crew continued with their singing and slowly carried his unconscious body on their shoulders. At the order of the first mate, they moved him into the brig below.

Several miles behind them, Abbey's ship was pursuing a lead about Van Eltia. On the deck, legate Lucian Astor and praetor Oscar Dragonia were observing the horizon. Oscar noticed a transparent looking bird coming down towards them. It landed on Lucian's shoulder and merged within his body. He closed his eyes and said,

"They are already in the open seas. We can't reach them but we can send something else after them." He opened his eyes yelled,

"Release the Xeno Mantis!"

The order startled Oscar,

"…But sir, we have a high priority target on that ship! We can't just sink it!"

Lucian sighed as he tried to control his anger. He slowly walked to Oscar and glared at him from up close,

"Everything and everyone on that ship are expendable. The threat of that crew is too much for me and the Abbey to ignore. Now, follow my command to the core… boy."

Oscar and Lucian stared at each other for a few seconds. Oscar slowly turned to his men that were standing behind him and nodded. One of the exorcists dropped a glass globe containing a small creature into the sea. The water in front of their ship lit up and a grin formed on Lucian's face.

"Enjoy my perfect plan, Aifread."

Back on Van Eltia, the crew was starting to wake up, Laphicet came outside along Tia. They were both looking for someone. Velvet was sitting on the railing and was touching the hair comb that his brother had given her. Then pulled another item; a rose corsage. The one that Kamoana gave Avernus and he then gave it to her. Those were two gifts from two people who said that they loved her. One of them was dead but the other wasn't. She firmly clenched the rose.

Velvet already told him that it was a mistake. Two times she had lost control. Two times she had fallen to his charms. Two times she felt like a normal girl. And she hated him for it.

"Velvet… where is Avernus?"

Tia's question tore her from the thoughts.

"How should I know? I'm not…."

"Unknown! Stern! Coming in fast!"

One of the scouts yelled in fear and immediately jumped down the mast. Eizen ran towards the back of the ship and used a binocular. His pale face totally fainted. He frowned in anger,

"Everyone to their positions! Ready the cannons!" He shouted.

Velvet dashed to Eizen's side and snatched the binocular. Her face followed Eizen's reaction.

An enormous daemon was approaching Van Eltia at great speed; it was a mutated demonic Mantis, standing near 40 meters tall, covered in dark green armored on all limbs. A huge trail of splashed water followed the movement of the creature's wings. It was a matter of minute for that daemon to smash the Van Eltia into nothingness.

"We've got a big one coming in hot!" Velvet screamed.

There was no time to waste.

" **Aqua Curtain**!" Tia raised her arms and the sea water rose from the ocean. They converted into layers of a large shield.

Rokurou, Eleanor, and Magilou darted out of the crew quarters. Velvet grabbed Laphicet's hand and scaled the ship's mast towards the top. Soon, they positioned themselves on the crow's nest. Velvet transformed her arms and it shone with a red hue.

"Are you ready, Laphicet?"

The boy firmly nodded.

On Oscar's ship, the exorcists moved the heavily secured and handcuffed Aifread behind Lucian. The legate smiled and conjured a cloud of steam and it slowly turned into some kind of frameless window. Aifread and Oscar focused on it and found out that it was actually from the daemon's point of view.

"Say goodbye to your ship and your dear friends, pirate," Lucian whispered to Aifread.

The daemon dashed towards the ship like a bullet. Breath escaped the crew of Van Eltia as the monster moved into a crash course. It seemed that the daemon wanted to squash the ship under its gigantic weight.

In the last second, the shield was formed and the daemon's chassis impacted it with a great force. As soon as the daemon stopped in its tracks, Velvet raised her arm and slashed the air in front of her; creating a larger form of her claw and hacked the monster's face. The daemon was pushed back. Velvet turned to Laphicet,

"Now!"

The kid floated in the air and muttered his arte. A series of large chains appeared around the daemon and began to trap it in a ball-looking prison.

The monster, however, was not going to go down that easily.

Its long claws ripped the golden chains and canceled Laphicet's Binding Order. He dropped on the ground and much to crew's surprise the monster halted its attack. Instead, its red eyes glowed and a familiar voice was heard echoing from the daemon.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here."

Velvet recognized the voice and clenched her fists in anger,

"Lucian!"

The monster's upper torso resembled a dark hunched backed King Cobra. Its mouth was fully opened and it even appeared to be formed like a malicious grin. It was watching them from above.

Prince Percival quickly came out of the crew quarter and calmly addressed him,

"Legate Astor, you cannot simply sink this ship. There are innocent woman and children on this vessel."

"Oh, I definitely can, prince Percival. A group of runaway therions won't count as innocent. Besides, you and Avernus are traitors to your countries and the price of treason is… death. do you see now? I'm just cleaning the house."

Eleanor shouted in anger,

"I'm still on a high priority mission, sir! What you're doing is against lord Artorius's command!"

The daemon's head slowly titled towards Eleanor,

"Little Eleanor Hume, you are nothing but a lost cause. Another traitor that will be forgotten once I'm done with your bunch. You had your chance but you missed it."

The daemon raised its claws.

"Scream, pirates! Your captain is watching. He wants a good show!"

Eizen inherently moved a step closer and his arms lit up in a green light,

"Lucian, You bastard!  **Wind Lance**!"

Magilou followed him by casting her own artes at the daemon. The cannon crew also fired at the daemon.

But nothing could put a dent in its armor. The magic bolts and cannon balls disappeared as soon as they reached its skin.

"Pathetic…"

As Lucian mumbled, the claws fell on the ship and hit the Aqua shield. The force shook the vessel, people held on tightly on the rails to avoid falling off into the sea. In the brig, the quake threw the unconscious body of Avernus into the wall. The sorcerer rolled on the ground before opening his eyes in shock from the impact.

"What the hell?!"

The monster constantly hit, punched, and stabbed the shield and Tia continuously and quickly moved her arms around to hardened different sections of the shield. The crew felt a single glimmer of hope as it appeared the monster couldn't break into her defenses.

The daemon ceased its attack and moved backward.

"Very well, lady Tiamat. Let's see how you can protect them while they're deep below the ocean."

Its wings started to move. The daemon began to skate around Van Eltia, creating currents of rotating water.

"It's making a whirlpool!" Eizen shouted.

Eleanor lost her control but Rokurou grabbed her hand in the last second. Velvet hugged Laphicet tightly. The ship began to violently turn around. They were in no shape to target the daemon or train their cannons on it. The speed was ridiculously high. Magilou held the mast tightly,

"Damn it… I think I'm going to throw up!"

Lucian triumphantly smiled,

"Rest in deep waters… Avernus, as you already should be."

The smile didn't last long. A huge black fist smashed the daemon's face. Lucian and Oscar instinctively covered their faces as they were watching.

"Is that his  **Celestial Crush**?!" Lucian horrifyingly asked himself.

On the Van Eltia, Avernus was standing in the middle of the deck, looking annoyed and angry but focused. He paid no heed to the crew around him. His right arm was covered in a black mist. He pushed his hand once more into the portal in front of him and another large demonic hand appeared near the face of the daemon. It grabbed the face and held it tightly.

"Everyone, target the wings!" Avernus yelled.

Eizen nodded and ordered the gunners to aim for the back. The guns were trained on it and immediately, they fired and the rest of the team cast their artes simultaneously. Magic bolts and fiery cannonballs traveled in an instant and hit the wings. The tracers pierced the weak and vulnerable insect matter and they were shattered and burned in an instant. Avernus released his hand as his stamina was nearly drained.

The crew shouted in victory but the battle was far from over. The daemon roared in anger and tried to attack the ship with its long claws. Crew's happiness didn't last very long. Avernus looked at the top and saw Velvet. He teleported to the nest behind Velvet and Laphicet. He looked as if he offered his hand to Velvet,

"Care to join me for a dance, Miss?" Avernus abruptly asked Velvet. She frowned, didn't quite get what he meant but he grabbed her hands nonetheless and they disappeared in front of Laphicet's eyes. The kid tracked his warp and saw them appear far away from the mast;

It looked like they were spinning around. Avernus and Velvet held each other's hands tightly and firmly, their stares were locked on to each other.

"One!" He counted and again both vanished and reappeared closer to the daemon. This time, they seemed to be rotating much faster.

"Two!" The second warp marked the last one that Avernus was capable of doing. For the third and final time, they reemerged. Avernus winked at Velvet and made a last, strong spin before throwing her into the daemon's face.

"Go get him, girl!"

All warps and spinning gave Velvet enough momentum and speed to fly at a great speed. She unsheathed all of her blades on her feet and on her arm and transformed her demonic claw.

Velvet whirled around like a ball made of thorn and death. She reached the daemon's face and hacked and slashed away. The armored skin was torn and the green liquid was gashed from the deep cuts that she inflicted upon its hide.

Avernus was falling into the sea, but a large guardian paper appeared beneath him. Magilou then jumped from joy,

"Got you! Yes!"

The guardian transported him back to the crow's nest. They all turned and checked on Velvet from afar.

"What's she doing?" Laphicet asked.

"…Rip and tear." Avernus answered as watched the lady daemon tore the skin off the monster's head.

Velvet pierced the daemon's cracked skin and ripped the flesh underneath. Everyone could hear her battle cries as she screamed. The monster shrieked, unable to counter the small creature that was responsible for its injury.

Lucian growled in anger and suddenly, his eyes glowed red. He took control of one the daemon's arms and manually helped it to target Velvet. The claw barely passed her and he slashed away again.

Eizen ordered the cannon crew to fire continuously at the daemon and the rest of the team cast their own magic at the monster.

The claw found Velvet and managed to hit her. But she defended herself and held it using her own claw. The pressure from the arm was enormous.

"Begone, little daemon!" Lucian cry echoed through the air.

Avernus watched the scene, opened his right hand and extended his arm, aiming at the monster's mouth. He put his other hand underneath the arm as if he was trying to control it. Laphicet noticed that his eyes turned black and his iris turned red with a vertical slit.

Under the force of the daemon's claw, she remembered the joy that she could never have with his brother, the happiness that was taken from her. The memories passed through her mind like a collection of slide show album. Her claw burned with power. She began to twitch the daemon's arm. Green and black blood began to spew from its armpit. Lucian felt her power but couldn't believe what he was experiencing.

"What the hell is that..." Lucian whispered to himself.

Velvet let out a loud scream and slowly tore the daemon's arm away. Lucian lost control and was forcefully ejected from the daemon's mind.

Avernus's arm enclosed in a back mist and a dark cloud shot to the daemon's face. He managed to hold it steady until it reached its target. The mist slowly transformed into a black dragon's head with long horns and bright red eyes.

" **Chaos Reach**!"

With only one claw to defend itself, Avernus's hand easily found the daemon's jaw and gnawed at it. Velvet jumped on it and slid all the way back to the ship before the Chaos Reach tore away the jaw.

Avernus looked at Laphicet and nodded,

He floated in the air and cast his greater Binding Order once more. With the daemon being staggered, this time, there were no interruptions. The monster was enveloped in large golden chains before inevitably hit by Laphicet's final attack; the last paper guardian as a destructive beam.

The daemon started to disintegrate from within and a green explosion shrouded the area.

Lucian punched the front railing of the ship in anger. The Van Eltia's team eluded him once more. Another failure to report to the Lord Shepherd Artorius.

"No! How could I have failed again?!"

The mushroom cloud that resulted from the daemon's demise could have been seen from Oscar's ship, stretching far upward towards the sky. The aftershock waves reached the vessel and violently shook it for a brief moment.

Aifread loudly laughed,

"Well, Lucian, it looks as though your plan was like less than perfect, in fact, if it had been any less perfect you'd be dead too, haha!"

Lucian ground his teeth, nearing a breakdown, he shouted,

"Take him away!"

Oscar felt somewhat relieved, ordered the ship to turn around and back to Loegres.

The effects of the explosion disappeared,

"First mate, the daemon has been totally annihilated," Benwick reported.

Tia disabled the barrier. The crew cheered in victory, but no one could see what was happening on the top of the mast.

The trio was exhausted from the fight. Sitting on the ground, Avernus was holding Velvet and Laphicet tightly from behind. She felt his firm grip on her waist and his head buried in her hair.

"You can let go." Velvet coldly said to him. That felt like an order. After a few seconds, in a muffled voice coming from Velvet's hair, Avernus asked the boy,

"Do you want me to let go, Laphicet?"

Velvet turned to Laphicet and saw him resting his head on her stomach with his eyes closed. Avernus was holding him exactly the same as her. His cheeks were red and he had a pretty smile on his face.

"No." he gently answered as if he was experiencing the best feeling in the world and not wanting to let go.

"Two against one, then… denied, Velvet. You'll stay put."

Defeated, she looked up to the sky. For the first time after three years, she didn't feel loneliness.


	25. Did Someone Order a Secret Fort?

The sea breeze felt heavy on everyone’s lung. Just as the Palamedes, the air was filled with the dark poison of Malevolence. The Island and the giant fort slowly came into the view, overshadowed by clusters of dark clouds. To people who never been to that place, those were the apparent signs of misery and depression; A large fortress with a bland architecture. Mere glances sent minor shivers into Laphicet. Eizen scoured the piers for any signs of activity, but it seemed to be all clear.

“All hands, ready to disembark,”

With his approval, Van Eltia moved in. The team landed quickly. The crew began to unload crates and supplies, creating a forward base near the docks. Velvet began to scan the area like a hunter. Laphicet’s eyes were fixated on the front door,

“The whole island’s a prison… It’s like a secret fort or something…” His voice sounded excited and afraid at the same time. Only three people had been to the Island and all three of them were acting as if they expected something else. Rokurou observed the area and looked a bit surprised like something was out of the place,

“Quiet and no exorcist or guards in sight…”

Velvet’s scoping was over, “Then let’s check inside.”

In the back, the sorcerer was going through the ancient book. He moved the pages back and forth. Something was amiss.

“Laphicet, did you take some of the pages by any chance?” he asked.

The kid moved his head to the sides. Velvet suddenly looked back at them, eyes scolding.

“Stop messing with the book! We have got a job to do here and none of it involves reading!”

Avernus sighed and closed it but he couldn’t shut his own thoughts. The missing pages were removed recently but they had another important mission at hand. He asked,

“Eizen, Laphicet, Eleanor, Magilou, and prince Percival, gather around me… please.” Laphicet quickly moved to his side with Eleanor skeptically followed him. The prince and Eizen uncomfortably stood close. Avernus caught their doubtful expressions but he proceeded nonetheless.

He gently slammed the end of his staff on the ground. A wave of silver flame formed under them.

****Whoosh!** **

Laphicet and Eizen felt that they refreshed with a tickling sense. while the humans sensed nothing out of ordinary.

“For your own safety, I can’t risk the malevolence affecting either of you.”

Prince Percival smiled serenely nodded. “Much obliged, Shepherd.”

Having been called anything but the prince was enough for him. That title had a weight that he still could not carry. He was a rogue and a deserter but no less of a Shepherd. He was choosing to be responsible for them at the moment.

“Is it worse than Palamedes?” Eleanor asked, wonderingly.

“Actually, no. The malevolence is mostly absorbed by the inhabitants of this Island. But some traces of it still remains.” Avernus answered.

Velvet opened the front doors. She felt anxious to go through this once more. Her senses were heightened to maximum levels. The group followed her inside. Weapons and artes at the ready, they encountered no threats inside. Instead, the painful moaning was heard coming from the dark corner of the room.

They saw a heavily wounded exorcist, limping towards them. Guts in her hands, it didn’t take long for her to drop severely to the ground.

Eleanor rushed to her side to check on her. Something had disemboweled the exorcist’s abdomen. The exorcists bitterly muttered something about a ‘Headless knight’ and ‘back’ before surrendering to the void. Eleanor was overwhelmed with fear. Dyle and Kurogane arrived with Kamoana tailing behind them.

A load growl pulled everyone out of their focus. A large hairy ape daemon dropped from the balcony. Dyle and Kurogane moved into covering Kamoana and the prince, while everyone else readied themselves to fight the daemon.

Velvet leaped towards the creature. The ape slashed its claws. She effortlessly dodged the assault. She jumped and flipped over the daemon. Her yellow eyes met the daemon’s startled stare. Her wrist blade extended with a cling. The poised blade that Avernus enchanted for her pierced borrowed deep into the ape’s neck. She carved a large laceration as her body landed behind him. The Bush Ape desperately tried to cover its injury. But The cut was deep and out of reach, and soon, it yielded to the poison and fell to the ground, disappearing into a dark mist.

Velvet sheathed her blade and turned to the group,

“I doubt this was the daemon responsible for her death.” She paused for a moment, “So did the Abbey actually fail to quell the riot?”

“ _This is the story I really want to hear,_ ” Tia whispered in Avernus’s mind.

“ _You and me both_.”

Rokurou remembered the strength of exorcist personnel at the time of their escape,

“I find that hard to believe. The prison was heavily staffed with exorcists. It was even looked like that they the prisoners were losing.”

The team was trying to come up with an explanation until Eizen spoke,

“It looks like Venomization.”

Avernus glanced at the Malak, a subtle smile formed on his face. People were waiting for his explanation and he didn’t try to steal the spotlight from him. Eizen loved his speeches so much.

“As most of you don’t probably know; it’s a dark ritual that forces the daemons to each other to produce stronger daemons.”

Magilou’s malicious grinning seemed to be unintentionally targeted at Velvet.

“Daemons devouring each other to create something too powerful for the exorcists to control. Also, add the rioting to the whole ordeal. Some people seem to create mistakes for everybody!”

Velvet shrugged her off, paying no heed to her provoking tone,

“Whatever happened doesn’t matter to us now. We need to focus on how to take this place for ourselves.”

Rokurou was peculiarly happy about it. The thought of fighting that monster sparkled joys and excitement. Possibilities were endless.

“That headless knight she told us about? That’s probably their leader. Let’s find it and destroy it for good!”

Everyone seemed to be consent with the plan. A new opponent for the swordsman to fight, a fort for Velvet and Eizen to operate in and something more interesting for the Shepherd; the earthpulse point itself. He had his own plan for the earthen veins.

With the main hall secured, Velvet advised to use it as a staging ground if they ever feel to return to it for supplies. Dyle and Kurogane stayed with the prince Percival and Kamoana. The uncertainty and dread were apparent in the little therion’s eyes. She lowered her head, trying to swallow a knot in her throat. Her heterochromia and misty eyes gazed at the tiles on the floor.

She felt the loneliness is coming back to her again. The equivalent of all that time she spent under the Palamedes temple.

Everybody knew that she hated to be left alone, even the daemon lady.

Her gloomy mood was first caught by the sorcerer, “Kamoana, if you ever feel threatened, call for me and I’ll be here for you. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be quick as a silver.”

The little girl cautiously raised her small head and met with Avernus’s compassionate and peaceful face slowly nodding at her. Nonetheless, she was still unsure; her mother wasn’t present, her friends weren’t there with her and the only people she knew was leaving her side. Kamoana noticed Eleanor crouching beside her, leveling her height as the same as hers, “You can call for me too and I’ll come running to protect you, okay?”

Kamoana swiftly absorbed her grace. Her moral was boosted. The innocent face of hers was flushed with faith giving her enough hope until they come back.

The hinges shrieked as the antique wooden door opened. Avernus felt the rumbles of the suffering in the air. He implicitly glanced at Laphicet to inspect his moral. The little boy conviction was strong but his pure eyes showed suspense that was undergoing in his mind. Avernus gradually and indirectly shortened the gap between them. Laphicet noticed his presence and his spirit amplified with more confidence now the sorcerer was walking beside him.

“ _That kid won’t grow if you want to protect him all day,_ ” Tia whispered, frigidly.

“ _At least he’s out here fighting and not hiding inside Eleanor,_ ” Avernus responded in kind.

“ _If you hadn’t weakened yourself from the previous fight, I would walk beside you all… such an ungrateful human_.” Irksome, she talked back.

Unknown to them, Eleanor was observing Avernus and Laphicet. Her mind wondered; While Eizen and Rokurou were models of free will and rebellious masculinity, Avernus shaped Laphicet’s virtues; tenacity, integrity, and perseverance. Those were the only aspects that at least was clear to her. Eleanor’s assumptions of Malakhim, daemons, and even Shepherds were turning out to be completely different. She sensed that she might know nothing about them, until now.

“Look out!”

Eizen’s strident warning shifted her attention to reality. Something hastily hissed as it passed above her head. She turned and saw a mutated cat creature riding a flying broom. It didn’t take long for Rokurou to sprang and cut the daemon out of the air and for Velvet, to finish it off on the ground, nabbing the creature with her claw and crushing it beneath.

Eleanor noticed that four more were in front of them, levitating in the tight corridor. Without hesitation, she darted towards the closest one.

“Here it comes!” They were an easy target for her spear to reach. Eleanor slashed the daemon before it could react and quickly stabbed it with multiple thrusts from her spear. “Pierce!  ** **Spiral… Hail****!”

She put all her power into one final push; a spiraling gale that swept the rest of the daemons across the small hallway.

When the aftereffects settled, the daemons were laying on the ground, motionless. Their bodies soon began to disintegrate into nothingness.

Avernus somewhat was pleased with her. She heard him somewhat complimenting about her using his silvery voice. “Not bad, a solid A for Eleanor and B for Velvet and Rokurou.”

That was an unforeseen statement from the former Shepherd.

“Are you… grading my combat performance?!” Eleanor puzzlingly inquired.

“I’m always grading our performances, sometimes up to sixty-five categories… I just don’t say it loud.” Avernus confidently said as a teacher would.

Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen, and Magilou quickly turned their heads towards him as if some physical harm was coming his way. He was unfazed and unimpressed by their ominous stares, “Those glares won’t help us survive. Be better people.” His response matched his calm gesture.

Avernus noticed another large group of daemons roaming in the next room. He looked at Laphicet and with a nod signaled to him. The boy returned it with his courageous and bold stare.

“Now, we will show you when your efforts worth a real A.” Avernus, self-assured, declared in a ringing voice.

Avernus and Laphicet walked side by side and moved in front of the group. Laphicet opened his hands and aimed them at the front as if he was ready to cast his artes. Avernus’s staff clicked and two scythe blades came out of each side.

He spanned the staff. With each rotation, a soft sound of whoosh was heard, again and again. He increased the pace until it was indistinguishable in its rotatory movement.

“One of those cheap throws?” Velvet mocked him in a flat voice.

Avernus grinned, he pulled his arm back and flung the staff. The weapon arched towards the top and went above the daemons head.

“Hah, you missed.” Velvet indifferently said.

“Now, Laphicet!” Avernus signaled the boy in a clamorous voice.

Their arms and hands shone, several artes cast from them. With each shot, their arms jolted back. A barrage of crystalline magic bolts hit the turning staff. It deflected all of the elemental magic towards everywhere in the room. The magic rained down on the daemons, piercing and cutting down all of them at the same time. The room lit up above them like a firework. After a few seconds of bombardment, nothing remained but the echoed shrieks of dying daemons.

Avernus and Laphicet turned towards the group, looking invincible and satisfied, they fist bumped while maintaining their dominance stare over the team.

“That’s how you get an A.” Avernus triumphantly declared.

“Just stay silent Shepherd and let us do our job, let your wound heal,” Eizen’s penetrating voice dug deep into his unmoved stance,

Avernus indirectly checked his right arm. The usage of his Chaos Reach arte in the fight against the Xeno Mantis didn’t fully revert his arm back to its original form. His right arm was covered by bandages and the spiky armored gauntlet was completely concealed its ugliness.

He moved his fingers around his staff, they were still numb. No sense of touching, nothing as of yet.

“ _You’re not feeling better? Not even a bit_?” Tia asked.

“ _The pain is gone but the restoration process is too slow for some reason_ ,”

“ _Carelessness, stupidity, and arrogance. Like a little child. Do you want me to say more_?” Tia admonishingly whispered in his head.

Avernus silently growled in annoyance. Tia was right, he was reckless and not for good reasons. He wasn’t invincible and for the majority of the time, he would have ignored his mortality.

The team moved on to secure more corridors and prison blocks. The daemons were easily getting routed by the team. Amidst the chaos, Eleanor noticed some bits and pieces of exorcist exorcists scattered around the area.

Sadness triggered a question that she kept it swallowed since they entered Titania,

“Who was behind the riot? What happened here?” she asked, in a brittle tone.

Avernus’s staff retracted back to his original form.

“I would like to know that as well,” he said, orotundly.

Velvet wasn’t bothered to explain to anyone. But when Avernus requested the same thing, she hesitated. She minded his viewpoint, to the extent of caring for a little jot. Rokurou turned to Eleanor, not afraid of the topic at hand.

“I thought someone in your position would know that by now,” Rokurou implied.

“I received some reports regarding a large riot, but I was caught up in chasing your group,” she answered, uncertainly.

Magilou grinned, she felt the reason behind it wasn’t a big deal. She spoke in a flat voice, “It was not of any importance, really. Velvet, Rokurou and I were being held on this Island. Velvet provoked the other prisoners to riot so that we could escape.”

“Velvet used the prisoners?!” Eleanor’s surprising outburst wasn’t unexpected. However, Velvet was more interested in the sorcerer’s reaction. She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He stood silent, his face looked like as if ‘I knew what you did, Velvet’. “Yeah, You’d expect different from me?” Velvet said, flatly.

Eleanor refrained to give an answer. Avernus did his usual head shaking in acknowledging her claim.

“But how did the riot end?” Laphicet asked, worryingly.

“We did stay to see, but the prisoners were losing badly to the exorcists or at least that’s what I looked like… But if that was the case, then where did all the exorcists go?” Rokurou answered but he was caught in his own query.

“Oscar left the Island to report the incident, but the other guards should have remained at the Island,” Eleanor said.

“So, if they didn’t flee then we must assume that they all got killed,” Eizen concluded.

Velvet, self-assured and certain, walked towards the next area, “We will mop up anyone who’s left, daemon or exorcist it doesn’t matter,”

“Even that headless knight?” Magilou mockingly asked.

“That’s our primary target,” Velvet reminded the group.

The team traveled deeper into the prison. Their dungeon crawling was at its best. They managed to reach the lowest part of the facility. Avernus eyes focused in the distance.

Something shone further in the darkness. Like a levitating orb. They approached it and it became clear what was the source of that light.

“The headless knight!” Laphicet shouted.

Rokurou slowly pulled out his double swords, “He looks vicious all right.”

Avernus’s staff transformed to its combat form, “Let’s get started.”

Avernus inspected their opponent; it looked like to be a larger type of living armors. But one thing about that thing was different; it was constantly whispering. Laphicet was getting distracted by the emitting buzzes. The team, however, began their assault.

The daemon’s attention was mostly focused on Velvet. Its large metal axe swung to no avail, missing all of its slashes to Velvet’s nimble movement. Rokurou, excited as finally met a strong opponent, his daemon eye flashed red, his dual swords clashed with the daemon’s axe. Velvet’s heavy claw strikes were strong enough to dent and mend the daemon’s armor. Team’s intent on annihilating that daemon was clear. The room shone from elemental artes bouncing off its armor.

Soon, the daemon’s body fell apart and the shimmer of malevolence that was inside it was silenced.

“Well, that was surprisingly easy,” Rokurou said, doubtful of the whole “Stronger Daemon”.

“Somehow, I doubt that was the leader,” Avernus observed

Laphicet’s mind cooled down after the fight and suddenly, something flickered in his brain,

“I sense something again! I think there’s an earthpulse point nearby!”

Avernus attempted to focus his wavelengths to pinpoint the earthpulse point. The malevolence was too thick for him to concentrate, but for Laphicet it was a different story. Contrary to his previous observation, Laphicet showed great resilience to external factors. A sudden and out of place thought crossed his bustling mind that maybe it was the time to pass the silver flame to someone more powerful and more competent.

“It’s pretty close too,” Eizen stated, perceiving the same experience as Laphicet.

Velvet looked down on a metal grate door and was below them. “Directly underneath us, I would guess.” She remarked.

Velvet pulled the hatch. There was a ladder attached to the opening and the rest of it continued into the darkness below. The daemons and Malaks dropped down without much effort. Avernus warped into the cell, leaving Magilou and Eleanor to scale down the ladder.

Everyone quickly succumbed to the loneliness of the cylinder looking cell. Eleanor couldn’t hold back her sense of dread, “What is this place?”

“Welcome to the most secure cell in the entire complex. The darkest hole in Titania.” Velvet said.

Laphicet’s compass vibrated and stopped moving. They were directly on the top of the earthpulse point.

“So, that means that this cell must’ve housed a therion,” Eleanor assumed.

Velvet first looked at the sorcerer. His eyes said it all. Avernus knew everything from the moment they entered Titania.

She closed her eyes. The mementos of this wretched place started to pass through her mind,

“And a hungry one… Every day, they would toss daemons into its cell. It would devour its fill, then wipe the blood from its lips. Never once realizing it was delivering to Innominat the malevolence of hundreds of daemons and prisoners. And then one day there appeared before it a female Malak, who shattered the barrier and freed the therion from its cage. But the therion knew no mercy, and it devoured its liberator. And it was then…”

Her arm suddenly transformed. Malevolence dripped through her clenched hand. Its red hue burned in the dark.

“It was then I obtained the power. The power to avenge my brother.”

The atmosphere changed drastically between the team, another secret turned to another truth. Laphicet clenched fists and widened look was the first sign, “Velvet… You’re a therion?”

The process soon “ticked” for the reaper, “This prison island was a feeding ground for the therion, harnessing the malevolence created by the prisoners within.” He thoroughly described the circumstances.

“…Because Velvet escaped, the malevolence went out of control.” Rokurou reflected on the aftermath of their escape.

Magilou glanced at Avernus, “The same thing that happened back in Kamoana’s village, Instead, the malevolence flowed freely out of the earthpulse. am I right, shepherd?” She asked as she wanted to appeal to him. The sorcerer acknowledged it by giving her a simple nod.

“Lord Artorius would never have done such a thing,” Eleanor spoke in a brittle and low voice. Everyone turned to her. She was trembling and borderline sobbing at the same time. This was no mere mistake. It was an atrocious act and by none other than someone who claimed to be pure and wanted to save the world.

“No? What’s so unbelievable?” Velvet’s voice was penetrating. Avernus felt that a lot of pent up sadness and anger was going to drown all who was in close proximity. “…That he used his wife’s brother as a human sacrifice? That he imprisoned his wife’s sister?” Her gaze was fixated at Eleanor, akin to a wild wolf that was going to tear apart her prey. She moved one step towards Eleanor, her voice suddenly cracked “…Because that’s what your damn holey Shepherd did! All to get his hands on Innominat’s power!”

Eleanor’s mind was intended to keep the image of Artorius intact, grasping at straws of something rational, even if it felt small, “I’m sure he… had a reason for…”

Velvet sprang towards Eleanor. She was caught off guard. Velvet grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close to a few inches of her face. Eleanor could feel her breath on her skin, her infuriated gaze fixated on her eyes, and her strident shout piercing her ears.

“To spare the world of its pain? Don’t give me that! Who will spare my brother’s pain?! Who will soothe my brother’s despair?! He murdered my little brother Laphi! And you’ll stand there and tell me it was for the “greater good”?!”

Avernus was fully aware of her grief, her loss, the swarms of regrets of not seeing her beloved brother, and what that tragedy made her into. But he recalled his own life; The downward hill that he thought he survived it, but her outburst reminded him that his own outside face was nothing but a show. He wanted to go somewhere, devoid of people, and lash out at this cruel and frozen world for as long as he desired.

“Tell me, Shepherd, are all of your kind sell your family and friends for power in the name of the greater good?” This time, Velvet voice wasn’t directed at Eleanor. He realized Velvet’s resentful glare was aimed at him.

“Artorius claimed that he loved Laphicet, that he loved me. Are you the same?! Answer me! Are you going to forsake the one you said you love for the benefit of all?! Can you even be trusted?!” Velvet’s had her second prey in sight. Avernus eyes widened. He never directly told her that he loved her, or did he? He had nothing to tell but a simple answer, “No, never.” He whispered in a soft voice.

There was a heavy silence. Velvet broke the eye contact and exhaled deeply, “At any rate… That’s one less therion for us to track down.” She said in her toneless voice.

Avernus and Eleanor were both lost in their own thought then suddenly, “Help!” a croaky voice was uttered in their ears,

“Kamoana?!” Avernus breath stopped. He immediately looked at the top and disappeared in a flash.

Eleanor also started to check her surroundings.

“What the hell happened to you two? Did Velvet yell so hard you’re both hearing voice now?” Magilou, uncertain but annoyingly said.

Panicking and nervous, Eleanor trusted her instinct, “Something’s wrong. Avernus felt that too. Kamoana’s in danger!” She worryingly expressed.

Velvet sighed in frustration, “Fine, enough chitchat. We’ve cleared most of the prison anyway.” She declared in her cold voice.

On the top, Avernus was striding through the halls and corridors back to the entrance, “ _Quick as a silver… quick as a silver… you promised her, Avernus_ …” He whispered to himself, trying to remember the path. “Tia, what was the damn route?!” feeling lost, Avernus uncontrollably shouted.

“Middle stairway to the top, then turn right, at the junction go straight to the door.” She calmly directed him.

He reached the door and quickly opened it. His new opponent was already present, he gazed at the heavily armored headless horseman. The malevolence dripped in large volumes, affecting even his hearing to some extent. Neither the rider nor the horse had any heads. Yet, their disembodied voice sent chills across their spines.

“A full-fledged… Dullahan!? That damn thing is spewing malevolence like there’s no tomorrow!” Avernus loudly said to himself, breathily.

The daemon trotted towards Kamoana and the prince Percival. Kurogane ran and positioned himself between them. Dullahan ride slammed and hurled Kurogane's enormous body into Dyle.

“I… Think we’re knocked out for good…” Dyle barely managed to blurt from under the huge weight of the blacksmith.

Dullahan once more rode towards them. Avernus pointed towards the prince, “Tia! You guard prince Percival, I’ll take Kamoana!” He yelled in his orotund voice. A shining orb exited from his back and instantly morphed into Tia’s humanoid form. She landed on her feet directly in front of the prince. The air around them concentrated into a bubble looking shield. But the rider decided to target the little therion instead. The horse trotting’s sound hammered around the room, the floor shook as it moved closer to Kamoana.

“Damn it! He wants more malevolence!” Avernus disappeared in a cloud of mist. Kamoana felt Avernus’s arms around her waist. Her small feet took off from the ground and Dullahan’s incisive spear barely missed her body. Soon she found herself in Avernus’s tight embrace. Kamoana looked up, seeing his determined and cool face with his long hair loosely floating around.

Avernus’s sharp and pointy boots hit the ground. He quickly turned on his heels and moved his right leg in the back to support himself. In a bright spark, his staff turned into the Amenoch's Longbow. Kamoana enraptured by his move, her eyes brimmed with fondest emotions, “That is so cool!” she said, excitingly.

Dullahan readied itself to attack them head-on. His horse began to paw and stomp the ground.

“Come and get it, rider!” Avernus challenged the daemon in his robust tone. He pulled the shining bow string harder and harder. An elemental arrow appeared, radiating dark mist.

“ ** **Vortex Trail****!” Avernus’s deafening shout followed the release of the arrow. The rider jousted towards them, his spear staying firm in the front. The arrow hit the middle torso but dissolved into strings of magic waves. Hitting the daemon to no effect. Avernus sensed the danger and instinctively grabbed Kamoana and put her on his shoulders. Avernus ran to the wall and with a strong step, he jumped high above Dullahan as it passed underneath them.

Kamoana laughed, enjoying the thrill of the action. She raised her arm higher and screamed in her gruff voice, “Yay! Go, Avernus! I love you!”

The doors suddenly opened. Eleanor was the first one to enter the room. She quickly looked around, shouting Kamoana’s name. All of a sudden, she saw the scene. With her mouth half-opened, Kamoana turned to her and shouted, “Eleanor! You came for me too!”

“A promise is a promise… sweetheart.” Eleanor softly spoke, still looking at Avernus carrying the little girl around. Hugging his head from behind, Kamoana pointed at the daemon, “Go get him, Avernus!”

Now Kamoana was the rider and Avernus was her ride. Laphicet stared at the scene with the utmost jealousy.

Avernus changed his bow back. His staff extended in length and the scythe blade appeared on the top. Dullahan jousted once more. Avernus gently rotated his body at the waist, drawing the blade along with himself as it moved in an arc from the side, across in front of his body. The headless horse trotted, trailing a long trace of malevolence behind him.

The scythe blade flashed, Dullahan moved in for the kill. Avernus yelled in a clamorous voice and slashed his staff with all the strength and energy he could muster. The blades clashed but Avernus’s vigor prevailed. The scythe found the corrupted flesh of the daemon’s horse. Dark blood spilled all over the wall, painting it in a curve sketch of poisonous liquid. The horse squealed in pain and vanished. The rider fell towards the ground.

Kamoana and Avernus cheered in victory. But the fight wasn't over, their distraction proved to be a fatal mistake; as soon as they turned, Dullahan threw his spear at them. There was no time to act. The lance pierced Avernus in the shoulder. Kamoana fell from his back. The force of the throw hurled him to the wall behind him, pinning the shepherd to the stone. Avernus cried in excruciating pain, the blood ran down through his torn vest. The team rushed to save them both. Eleanor managed to pick up the little girl but the rider threw his shield at them, forcing the team to back off.

Intent on taking Avernus’s life, it slowly closed the gap. Walking in a soulless style, its disembodied voice whispered to him. The sound of its armor hitting against the ground was akin to the rings of death that echoed in his soul. The daemon recalled its lance. The shrill blade came out of his shoulder. His body dropped to the ground and the blood poured from his deep wound, covering half of his torso. The agonizing pain stopped him from moving. He watched as the daemon prepared itself to push its lance one last time into his body. "Damn it!" He murmured.

Tia flew towards him, his death meant her own demise. But another figure swiftly passed her. Avernus naturally shut his eyes.

The death didn’t come. After opening his eyes, he saw only a long hair floating in front of his face.

“Vel-vet?!” Grinding his teeth on the account of the enormous pain, he called her name. She caught the spear by her hands, firmly holding it. The daemon growled and pushed harder. She resisted and shoved the rider away. The daemon lost control and released its weapon. Velvet twirled the spear and raced towards the monster. In a matter of second, the lance pierced the daemons torso and she carried it to the other side, skewering it.

Now helpless, the daemon tried to pull the spear out of its chest no to avail. Velvet slowly walked towards it. Malevolence spilled from her bandages, the cloth tore up as her claw formed. She grabbed the front armor and forcefully ripped the metal away.

The others watched the scene in shock as Velvet tore him apart piece by piece, making her way to its core. She grabbed its heart and squeezed it. The corrupted mist exited from the cracks. Finally, its crux was crushed under her claw and the remains dissolved into a dark cloud.

Eleanor, Laphicet, Tia, and Kamoana rushed to Avernus’s side. Eleanor began to quickly bandage his torn up shoulder while Tia and Laphicet used their healing artes.

“You… you are crazy, Avernus. I… I don’t know what to say.” Eleanor said in a soft voice, still stuttering from the shock.

“Did you see us, Eleanor? We were awesome!” Kamoana told her in a thrilling tone.

Eleanor nodded, smiling, “Yes, sweetie… But you need to be more careful. Avernus, that was so careless. You could…”

But Avernus’s attention was on Velvet. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. She slowly turned to them, still standing far away, they both looked at each other from the distance. Velvet eyes showed a little bit of enviousness when she saw them together. She quickly turned her head away.

Avernus still felt the daemon’s presence. To their shock, a shadow was cast above them. He looked up and saw the Dullahan’s shield levitating in the air. The menacing face on the exterior was gazing at them.

The shield descended upon them. Kamoana screamed in terror. The only thing that Avernus could do was to shield them, with his own body. He pulled them away. But in instant, another creature snatched the last bit of the daemon and flew away. Avernus narrowed his eyes, there was no mistake.

It was a Griffin. The same daemon from the villa. It quickly devoured the monster.

“It’s a therion!” Laphicet yelled.

The creature’s large wings spanned across the room. It gently looked at the group. He was no threat.

Prince Percival walked to the creature, “That hawk is Griffin, my one and only friend,” He introduced it in his calm and modulated voice.

Velvet let out a brief sneer, “A damned therion. So that’s what Tabatha meant when she said we’d “find out shortly”.”

Eleanor stood up, the day couldn’t get any weirder, “But your highness, why do you have a therion?” She inquisitively asked.

“…He’s been my dear friend ever since I was a child… Even as a therion, that matter hasn’t changed.” Prince calmly replied. Griffin flew back to him, changing back into a hawk, it soared above their heads. Finally landing on prince’s arm.

“You knew you were helping a therion escape. What is your scheme?” Eizen asked in skepticism.

Prince let out a prolonged sighed and looked at the wounded Avernus, “I have no scheme. I wanted Griffin to be free. The reason I came looking for your friend, was to find a place for Griffin and myself to live.”

“So you just do what you want!” said Magilou.

“Maybe, but it’s the first time that I ever did it out of my own choice.” The prince looked at Avernus once more, preparing to tell a mutual tale, “When you’re a prince, you’re not a person. You’re an institution, one designed to serve the state and its people. You can never priories a personal feeling over your duties to the kingdom. Seeing Griffin flying freely was my first solace over the years.”

The prince’s words were too familiar, he looked at Velvet. He prioritized her over his duty, over his true calling. Helping the one he felt close to, against the reason and against the world.

“But he turned to be responsible to Innominat’s power…” Prince's calm voice soon started to break.

“So, the royal family of Midgand is well aware that Abbey is creating therions?” Velvet asked in a toneless voice.

“Definitely. The kingdom offers unequivocal support to Shepherd’s Artorius’s vision of reason and will. That’s why I came to you. I could not permit seeing Griffin locked up and unable to fly.” The prince continued.

“How did you manage to get your bird out of the villa?” Avernus asked.

“I tricked the exorcist on guard and disabled the barrier. But then Griffin attacked the exorcist and killed him.”

Avernus slowly stood up, holding his wounded shoulder, “But the capital will be overrun with malevolence!” He furiously said.

Magilou looked at him, winking, “Bingo, shepherd. More disaster.”

The prince shook his head, “I knew full well what I was doing and yet I couldn’t see my friend’s life be stripped away.” The prince regretfully confessed.

“Can you stop the malevolence as you did with the Palamedes?” Eizen asked Avernus.

“From here? I don’t know… maybe if…” Avernus said in strangulated voice before suddenly being stopped.

“Why do you think that birds fly?” Velvet emotionlessly and out of place asked the prince.

“…Because a bird that cannot fly is no bird at all.” He calmly replied.

“I understand. As long as you remain on this island, you may do as you please. But if you try to escape or betray me, I’ll kill you.” Velvet said in her monotonous voice.

The prince nodded, “I appreciate that you letting Griffin and I stay here.” Aside from all that threats, he replied in a satisfied mood.

Avernus followed Velvet. She paid him no heed,

“Can I talk to you?” Avernus unsurely asked her.

"… I want to check the outside. Maybe later." She coldly replied.

"That was a straight S," Avernus said to her.

She stopped for a moment, "What does that mean?" she flatly asked.

"A new grade... Superb." He answered, proudly. 

After pausing for a few more seconds, she moved outside, closing the door behind her.

Avernus stood there for a few moments before going towards Tia, “Would you stay here with Laphicet? I need to do something.”

Tia glanced at him, suspiciously,” Don’t do anything stupid,”

Avernus reluctantly nodded and moved towards the inner prison once more. He walked through the lonely corridors. The echo of his boots was the only sound that could be heard. His shadow bounced off the wall torches.

Soon, he found himself above Velvet’s cell. Taking a heavy breath, he jumped down into the darkness.

The cell was still cold. The chill pierced his fresh wound.

He raised his hand and moved it in a circular fashion, “Okay, Earthen Historia, show me the magic,”

The pitch-black cell slowly lit up. A small portal formed in the middle of the room. He was reluctant at first. But he kept telling himself; he had to see. He had to know. He had to feel.

He cautiously walked inside it.


	26. A Stroll In the Demonic Waters

Avernus immediately felt a sense of vertigo. The portal was opened way above the ground. He soon overcame his dizziness and landed on his feet. The sound of his impact resonated within the hallowed space of the earthpulse. Concentrated and focused, he began to scope the area and instantly realized the magnitude of the region. A sense of nostalgia hit the sorcerer. The floating rocky islands, levitating crystalline boulders that embellished earthpulse’s ether, ornaments to the hidden nirvana, were reminiscent of the first time he ventured into an earthpulse. A life he could no longer relate to.

But the air had hints of seclusion. Everything was dead and forgotten.

He violently shook his head to ward off the sensation. “ _I’m not here to weep and wail in solitude_ ,” Avernus said to himself, unsurely.

He waited, concentrating his heart and mind to one hub; to see and to understand.

But nothing came to him. Nothing answered his sense of wonder and prodigy. Avernus didn’t want to force his way into the stream of knowledge. He was aware that a single wrong move in the ocean of erudition, would cost him his spirit. The earthpulse didn’t will it.

“ _I’m not picky. Show me anything_.” He hopelessly appealed to the life veins.

He felt a humming in his ears. The area soon blacked out. Avernus calmly checked his surroundings. The area felt familiar; the pitch-black, round cell with high walls of stone.

“ _Velvet’s cell?! Did the earthpulse reject me_?!” He thought to himself, furiously.

But he heard a sound of crying. He looked towards his back, someone was with him in the darkness, sitting way back and quietly mourning. The hatch door at the top opened with a harsh sound of metal. He eyes switched to the light that was coming out of the gap. Something suddenly fell down.

 He took a defensive stance, staff in his left hand, his right leg leading his body and his right arm extended towards the front, his half-clenched hand radiating with magic.

He soon identified the creature; A werewolf, plunging towards him. He arched his arm and slashed away at the incoming threat, “ **Wind Cutter**!” His shout followed the pressurized wind arte. The elemental blade shot horizontally and in an instant, reached its target.

His eyes widened in shock. The magic passed through its body.

Avernus sidestepped. The werewolf landed on the cold ground. It started to sniff the room. To his surprise, it totally ignored his presence.  “ _It’s a vision_ …” Avernus cautiously concentrated his attention on the daemon.

The hairy Lycan slowly moved towards the unknown individual. Panting and growling, its claws reflected a glimmer of light. The silhouette slowly stood up. A pair of yellow eyes emerged from the darkness. It revealed its own claw in return, the crimson hue coming from it instantly betrayed her identity, albeit much younger.

“Velvet?!” He breathy said to himself.

With a raucous howl, the daemon pounced at her. Velvet jumped in return and they engaged in a gruesome fight. Her claw dug deep into the werewolf’s flesh and her adversary’s fangs borrowed deep in her body. But she was relentless. Velvet tore the tissue, bloodied fur filled the air around them. Another strike pulled off more muscle and skin from the daemon’s bones. The howl turned to whimpers and whine. He moved closer to the scene. He froze in his place. Velvet’s face was painted with blood. The daemon’s meat was getting absorbed through her claw.

The werewolf was no more. She ate her fill to the last drop of blood. Velvet lowered her head, standing motionless. Avernus hands intuitively went towards her shoulders, trying to comfort her. His hands went through the projection. He quickly clenched his fists and looked away.

Suddenly, she screamed and ran to the wall, “Artorius!” Her ear piercing scream punctured his spirit. He stared at the desperate girl, trying to climb up. Her claw jabbed the rocks. Her small hands were trying to grab the stones. She managed to scale to the middle. Then, the area above flashed and a sigil formed in mid-air. She hit the therion barrier and fell.

Avernus once again instinctively ran to catch her. He positioned himself and opened his arms but her body went through them. Avernus, quiescently stood, Looking miserably at his empty embrace. The sound of cracking bone followed by Velvet’s cries of pain pulled him out of his stagnancy. He looked down and saw her face wrinkled in pain, angry, and weeping at the same time. He quickly turned away. “ _It’s just… It’s just a memory… Hold your shit together_ …” He tried to comfort himself. Sweats began to drop from his forehead. A drizzling headache hit him hard. He closed his eyelids and pressured them to fend it off.

He turned to the other side but he met with a new scene, forming out of a memory bubble that came raised from the ground. Another fight with another daemon. Avernus focused on her looks. Her hair wasn’t braided anymore, it was long and messy. The outfit was torn and shredded from the numerous fights she had in that pit. The front was barely holding itself by a button and a thread. He understood that more time had passed in this vision. No more cries, no more feelings were apparent in her face. Devoid of all but one emotion; hate. He turned to the other side. Another daemon, this time he was begging not to get eaten. Velvet stood there for a moment then blood splashed all over the place, no mercy.

Avernus gasped and tried to conjure another portal, murmuring magic phrases and moving his arm circularly around the empty space in front of him. But it was to no avail. Avernus swallowed. He thought himself to be stronger but he had lost control. Each scream, each scene of her misery had chipped away at his psyche. His staff fell to the ground, emanating a loud metallic sound that echoed in his sorrowful soul. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Like a defeated man, he looked down, motionless in a dark corner of a long forgotten place and time. How can a man bring himself to do this to his family? Nothing made sense anymore.

“ _Shepherds… people with powers to make a difference but without the judgment to make a right call_.” He said to himself. He woefully looked at his hands. Avernus’s mind was lost; he was looking for some rational justification. But there were none, “ _I… I left my homeland, leaving normal folks to fend for themselves against the daemon horde in the name of a “better solution”. I lost Lucian to desperation. If I was stronger if I could make harder decisions if I could be a better man… much of this could be avoided_ …” He clenched his hands, the overwhelming sadness chocked him, like a lump in his throat.

In his mind, “The Chosen Ones” was nothing but incompetent pretenders. He loathed himself. Their sins ran deep. Avernus wanted to see and now, he had to share her suffering. The experience was turning out to be the worst idea he ever had.

He pulled Velvet’s letter from his pocket. The only memento from her that held on to it. Those words that she could never tell him in person. He would read it each night to keep reminding himself of his goals. His assumptions began to fade away; he didn’t deserve any sympathy. She wouldn’t want a shepherd like Artorius in her life; they proved to be treacherous scoundrels.

Tia was right. For all his simple desires, he could not have them with her. The clock was ticking. Avernus thought that there was still hope. If he could not fix it himself then definitely his protégé, Laphicet, was the one to help him. 

The area switched to another stage. He sensed her presence. A slow glance at his side made Avernus realized that Velvet’s projection was now sitting beside him. She was sleeping, her tousled hair was all around her body. He watched her to cumulate enough focus to get out of that nightmare. Another sound broke his focus. A new daemon was tossed into the cell. Velvet raised her head and noticed her new meal. She took off and dashed towards it. Avernus shook his head and dropped his head.

But contrary to his expectations, no commotion was heard. No shrieks and whine came forth, no sound of blood gushing out. Avernus slowly raised his head and looked into the darkness. His veins suddenly filled with adrenaline. There were two yellow eyes, burning bright, staring at him. He started to breathe heavily, his senses were alarmed by the imminent danger.

 He wasn’t wrong in his assumption. Those eyes were staring at him. His hands gradually went for his staff that was fallen near his legs. The projection of Velvet quickly hurled the daemon’s body towards him.

He jolted to the side and the Lycan’s corpse hit the wall with an enormous force. His survival instincts prevailed and quickly, he conjured a portal, jumping inside of it, he managed to pull himself out of the memory. The light enveloped the area and his back forcefully hit the rocky ground. Avernus moaned in pain and used his staff to stand up. Croaked and out of breath, he checked his surroundings and notice that he was back at the earthpulse point.

The floating Islands rumbled with activity, something was approaching. Its domain soon overshadowed his senses. He checked behind him and saw a half-opened portal. Avernus scrambled towards it, his feet slammed and smashed the ground.

 “Found you, the trespasser.” a disembodied voice resounded in the area,

He put his elbow in front of his face and dashed into the portal. “ _Innominat_!” He resentfully said to himself. He immediately found himself in another region of the earthpulse. His head went side to side, checking for another exit opening in time and space. His body bolted at the next gate that was in another higher Island. He was hot on his trail.

“Ah…Um… Who were you again? The name ain’t working.” He mocked the Empyrean, trying to get an understanding of its position before he got ambushed by it.

“The bad boy Avernus. The one who thinks that he’s helping all yet know nothing of his destiny, nothing of the reason for his existence. Fool, I embody ideals. The wing that spans overshadows. We will bring you to the light. We will cleanse all sins. You do not need to hide. Everywhere is my home.” Innominat monotonous voice echoed around the area.

Avernus smirked as he ran, gasping as he talked with the entity, “…it seems you know my name… and speaking like a little brat too! Well, touché. Artorius’s logic always escaped me. Why don’t you shed some light on what you want to do and tell the real daddy Shepherd?” Avernus derided the entity, panting as he moved between earthpulse junctions.

“Shepherd? Do you still live in a lie that you’re a good man trying to help people? Your flawed existence is the embodiment of pain and suffering to this world. You are poison, Avernus. Your life is not of merit and righteousness. You will drown in the eternal night, forgotten and wiped from history as you should be.” Innominat said to the sorcerer in his incorporeal voice.

Avernus passed through several batches of gateways. Still not finding the exit door, he desperately darted to the last one, “The future you and Artorius offering is not worth living and I will not allow it. You’re nothing but a false idol. If murdering innocent people is equal to virtue, then count me as the devil!” He breathy declared to Innominat.

A blinding light enveloped enclosed him. He firmly landed in the real prison cell. He rolled controllably on the ground and quickly looked back as he got up with his weapon at the ready. The portal was gone, there was nothing but total silence in the lonely room. Avernus breathed a sigh of relief. He warped to the top and went back to join his friends. The inhale of fresh air loosened his tense spirit. It would get better If he joined his group. That was enough torture for a lifetime.

 Back in the main entrance, the group was arguing about fort’s defenses. The back door opened and Avernus entered the room. Velvet turned and their eyes soon met one another. He didn’t see his face in the mirror but Velvet’s surprise reaction and widened eyes made it clear. He was in a bad state; bags under his eyes, frazzled hair, and looking sickly and dirty. Avernus quickly looked away, hoping that she disregarded it as the side effects of his blood loss and the previous fight with the headless horseman.

At the same time, Eleanor entered the room. She slowly approached them, “There is something that I have been hiding until now. I’ve been acting undercover on a special mission for Lord Artorius.” She said it with a straight and honest face. Everyone began to gather around her, “I was to watch over the Malak Laphicet and bring him to Abbey headquarters. The mission was crucial. I was to do whatever it took. Even kill my fellow exorcists.” She explained, assertively.

A sudden feel of cold sadness overshadowed Laphicet’s innocent mind. As he lowered his head, he sensed Avernus’s warm hand on his shoulder. Eleanor also noticed his return. It made the matter harder for her confession but nevertheless, her serenity and well-meaning tone cast all doubts away. She bowed, “I’m sorry for deceiving you, Laphicet. At first, I was going to get you to lower your guard, then take you in. However, I no longer intend on following Abbey’s orders.” She firmly spoke.

“Are you turning your back on Artorius?” Velvet asked, curiously.

“No, I still believe in the sincerity of Lord Artorius. That the world he wants is one that will benefit all humankind. But I cannot overlook the methods that he has chosen to achieve that dream.” She looked at Kamoana and smiled for her, reinforcing her will. “I will help you protect the therions until I discover the answers I seek.” Her closed fist held on her chest and her determined eyes brushed away all doubts that Avernus and Laphicet had of Eleanor. “I want to live a life that I don’t have to be ashamed of and to do that, I have to learn the truth for myself.” She declared resolutely.

Rokurou’s laugh broke the pragmatic sense of the situation, “It seems you live by your emotions after all.”

“Maybe you have found your own creed,” Eizen said, observantly.

Magilou did a dancing spin, “Welcome to our sinfulness world!” said to her in a semi-formal tone.

“A sinful but full of life and untamed emotions that you can burn till the end,” The sorcerer told Eleanor, resolutely but also amicably at the same time.

Their cordial expression put made Eleanor blush, “We’re not the same! To act in opposition to one’s feelings is to act opposed to reason!” she spoke to them in a ringing but a timid voice.

“You never make anything easy…” Velvet said in a small tone.

Having been recovered from his sudden gloomy mood, Laphicet confidently looked at Eleanor, “Yeah, because she’s my vessel.”

The swordsman began to rub his chin, “I think our next target would be to find another therion, am I right?” He inquisitively asked.

“Not so fast,” Avernus told the group, looking at Eleanor. The next sentence that Avernus said made her more confused, not just t her but everyone in the room. “Eleanor… You passed your test.”

“A… test?!” Eleanor’s eyes widened and her mouth remained half-opened. She wasn’t the only one with surprises. Velvet glanced at him, “ _A test? What’s he talking about? What’s he planning this time?”_ She unsurely said to herself.

The intention that Avernus held on since the day he met the exorcist saying her vows to be Laphicet’s vessel. It was time to make a difference, to push the events forward. For Laphicet, for his friends, for his comrades, and more importantly, for Velvet.

But he needed their help. If there had to be any hope for the future.

Tia saw him and went to his side, “I thought you went back to the ship to change your clothes,” she said in a scolding tone.

Avernus looked down and noticed his torn and bloodied vest, “Oh, I totally forget about it. It’s a shame, I’m going to miss it.” He remarked in a gloomy voice. “But I need to ask you something,” Avernus continued, appealing to her.

 Tia narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, “Why I get the feeling that you’re up to no good? Is it something to do with that “Test” you mentioned?” she skeptically inquired but Tia already knew the answer, “Wait… do you want her to be your squire?”

Avernus grinned, “I think it’s going to be the best decision that I ever made,” he answered, proudly. Tia’s face remained unchanged but she spent more time glaring at him and not saying anything, “Then I need to say no more. Prepare Eleanor and Laphicet until I get back.”

Everyone’s gaze followed the sorcerer as he moved back to the docks. They soon shifted their attention back to Eleanor, giving her a chance to explain herself. Velvet was more anxious for her answer. She didn’t like surprises, at least on Avernus’s part. Eleanor shook her head, confused “I… I have no idea! He… He didn’t say anything about a test before!”

Tia moved to their side, “You don’t need to worry about it. I’m here to make things go smoothly.” She assured them in her calm and serene voice, but that didn’t help with the situation.

Back at his cabin, Avernus slowly began to take off his pirate outfit, one piece at a time. He flooded his own mind with thoughts about his comrades,

“ _Velvet, Laphicet, Eleanor, Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou… All of them are always putting their lives at risk to live the lives of their choosing… regardless of what happened and what will happen…_ ” He said to himself. Avernus opened the bandage and saw his blackened arm, the healing process was working but slowly. With a brief sigh, he opened the chest and took his vest out of it,

“ _My dream was to explore the world, to see its wonders, to discover the unknown… to live freely_ … _not to kill_ _and decimate_.” The wind blew and entered the room through the opened window. His journal’s cover flipped. He glanced at the sketches that he drew; the temples, the ruins, and the towns he visited. The pages turned as if he was reviewing a memory. There was another set; of Laphicet and Velvet. Avernus quickly turned to the mirror and buttoned up his vest. The wind stopped blowing. The papers turned to the last blank page.

“ _But if I have to be who I’m supposed to be…In order to give Velvet a second chance at life, to give Laphicet the opportunity to love and be loved, to find a way for both of them to live happily together,”_

His heart beat faster, “ _to show and guide Eleanor the path to the truth,_ _to have Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen and his band of rogues to live free from the tyranny of the Abbey…”_

Avernus picked up his pendant and opened the lid. He smiled as soon as he saw Rosa’s portrait.

_“…then I believe they’re connected to my dreams. In my heart, I just know that there’s a way to shine those dark in her eyes, Mother.”_

Avernus put on his long white coat. He fastened the belt under his collar.

“ _…I will wield the title…_. _humans, malaks, daemons… it doesn’t matter_ , _I will shoulder their destinies._ ”

His breath was controlled. He felt chills and goosebumps, like the first time he recanted his vows.

 “ _There’s always a price for everything_. _Even so that it may not end well for me_ … _But I can’t live in fear_ …”

He raised his arm, putting on the metallic gauntlets. The golden cross-shaped insignia shone brightly on his transparent armguard. Tia had managed to salvage some of the crystals that the harvester daemon “Blackout” used to store malevolence and fashioned them into his armor to boost his magic defense. The small locks clicked and sealed on his armor. Avernus took the feather earrings from a small box on the table. He put the earring into the top of his ear and fastened the cuffs.

“ _… I’m not Artorius, I will not dictate them how to live_ or _how to die_ _but_ _I will grant them a second chance_.”

The second earring had been slid into the top. He wiggled it around to ensure its stableness. He took one last look in the mirror, holding his staff firmly in his hand, clenching it.

“ _The sins that I embraced before, I know I can’t wash them off, but I can prevent others to do the same… If the world has to fear us in order to be saved… then so be it.”_

Avernus walked out of his cabin, going steadily towards the entrance. The day had come to share the knowledge. To give the power to the individuals that were trustworthy and capable. Eleanor Hume had shown her competence and compassion several times. Her young heart was in the right place and her conviction was firm and steady. There was just a matter of experience and guidance. Laphicet was one of a kind. A powerful Malak with untapped potential. He was the best candidate to carry on the legacy. After a long time, Avernus had hope.

The group was anxiously waiting for his return. the silence broke with the of the front door’s creak. The air rushed through as the tightly sealed door was opened. Tia and Eleanor were standing in the back of the room with Laphicet standing in the middle of them. Eizen was watching with great interest along with Rokurou massaging his own jawbone, thinking about all kinds of possibilities that sorcerer was going to say to them.

Magilou and Velvet were a little closer to the scene, but none of them wanted to shorten the distance. Velvet’s golden eyes caught the Shepherd and followed him. To her wonder, Avernus paid no attention. His face was all serious, his focus was on something else, contrary to the past times when his eyes would always find her first whenever they meet. She was more intrigued than ever. Magilou was more fascinated with Velvet’s reaction. Something had changed in Avernus, there was doubt about that.

Avernus moved to the other side of Tia and looked at Eleanor. His glare sent shivers down her spine as if there was sudden and important event was coming up.

“Before we start, I’m going to tell you what you need to know about the role of a squire,” Avernus authoritatively said. Eleanor gripped her fists harder.

 “You’ll be my assistant, sharing the strain of my actions to help me purify malevolence. In turn, you can have access to a number of my powers.” Avernus continued.

“But why me?” Eleanor asked, unsurely.

“Because I’ve faith in your abilities to withstand the severity of holding back the malevolence, but know this; I’m an experienced Shepherd, therefore, I still take the major blow from malevolence; you just need to get used to it. The only downside for you is that we share our life force together, if should I perish, your life will forfeit as well.”

“Isn’t that a bit too much to ask?” Velvet loudly voiced her concern to him.

“Yes, but I believe in her. Besides, I would not ask her if she wasn’t up to the task.” Avernus replied, assertively.

Velvet became agitated, “But what about Laphicet?! Have you become so arrogant that you’re willingly endangering his life too?!” Velvet said to him, furiously.

Avernus slightly frowned, “He needs to learn and grow, Velvet. And I have trust in my own capabilities to protect them!” He replied, stridently.

Velvet snorted, she judgmentally mocked him, “Hardly, last time a daemon was going to turn you into a shish kebab. If it wasn’t for me…”

Avernus immediately cut her sentence, “…Then I will have to count on your help too.”

Trapped by her own words, Velvet gasped and looked the other way.

Eizen folded his arms and slowly shook his head in uncertainty, “I haven’t heard such a thing. Why do you need extra help?”

Rokurou nodded, “Yeah, I’m with Velvet and Eizen on this one. Jeopardizing the lives of Eleanor and Laphicet in the hope of what? Purifying malevolence? I think it is too much.” He said, informatively.

“Do not worry about that, everyone. I’m careful with the battles I choose from now on. And yes, I need the extra help.” said Avernus.

For Eleanor, these were too much information that he throwing at her mind. But she wanted to make a difference. Seeing his relationship with Laphicet and Kamoana had left little to doubt his intentions or abilities.

Eleanor closed her eyes and exhaled, “I believe in you. No matter what kind of power you possess or what kind of power you give me, I will try my best to support you.” She responded, adamantly.

Laphicet nodded at her, “Yeah! And I’m with Eleanor!”

“I’m ready.” Eleanor resolutely declared.

Avernus nodded at Tia and she grabbed both of their hands, holding them.

“The wheel of life turns, a new bond bestowed by the spirits. The circle of destiny turns once more,” As Tia began the incantation, the area around them lit with blue flames. The azure glow enveloped all three of them. Laphicet felt an enormous concentration of mana. He checked his pact keeper and Avernus, his eyes darted around them. Bienfu jumped out of Magilou’s body. His eyes rounded and his pupil shrank. Together with Eizen, they both watched the scene in awe and admiration. “Biennn… it’s like a…”

“…a pact!” Eizen shockingly said with a frowned face.

A rotating circle appeared above them and slowly descended, covering Avernus and Eleanor with ethereal glyphs of magic. Avernus opened his eyes and looked at Eleanor. Eleanor too opened her eye, feeling as the first time she made a pact with a malakhim.  Avernus murmured to her, “ _Lawex Umuviv_.”

Her eyes widened and the aura disappeared. Eleanor breathed heavily and looked at her hands, “I’m not feeling that much different.” She said, uncertainly.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind, “ _It is not immediate, but you and Laphicet will grow stronger as the time passes.”_ Avernus’s voice echoed. She looked at his lips but they were sealed tight, just a slight smile was present.

Eleanor became flustered, “ _It’s… it’s incredible! How’s is this_ …”

“ _One of the boons of being a squire is the ability to communicate telepathically through our bond. Although, it takes too much energy from me. We’ll have to save it for crucial moments, not for chatty thoughts. Besides, it would be rude to others._ ” Avernus described it.

 Eleanor slowly walked closer, “You gave me a true name…why?” Eleanor quietly said to him, curiously. Her cheeks blushed red.

Avernus nodded, “That’s right, I needed it to properly link our consciousness together and also a lot of things that are magic related to soothe our connection,” Avernus answered, calmly.

She quickly shook her head. Her pigtails moved from side to side, “No! I meant… the meaning of my name.”

Avernus eyes widened, “Oh, well… That’s because it was your most apparent virtue that came to my mind,” he answered, compassionately.

She crossed her arms behind her back, “…Thanks.” She said, gratefully.

The excitement level in Laphicet reached new heights as he felt closer to the Shepherd. Avernus glanced at the sparkling Laphicet, “Ready to guide us to the next earthpulse point?”

“Yeah, I can sense them better if we’re near another Earthpulse point,” Laphicet said, confidently.

A few meters away, Velvet and Magilou were watching the scene. Magilou looked at Velvet, the feel of envious was apparent in her defiant eyes.

“That’s a cute little family he got there! Avernus always has the best surprises up his sleeves!” Magilou provocatively said to Velvet.

She folded her arms and tensed up, hugging herself a little harder, “Hmph… is that supposed to mean something?” She said, dispassionately.

Magilou maliciously smirked, her eyes flashed of wickedness, “He was out of your league and now, he is out of your reach. I’ve got to say, this was unexpected on Avernus’s part. Leaving the big bad wolf villainess for a cutesy little exorcist.” Magilou farcically said.

Velvet closed her eyes and disregarded her inflammatory statement. She walked towards the group, gaining distance from the witch to avoid biting off her head. Eizen was talking to Avernus, “I hope that you know what you’re doing. For Laphicet’s sake at least.” Eizen frankly told him.

Avernus confidently nodded, a brief look at his eyes would convince anyone, “Don’t worry, if anything unexpected has to happen, I can break the pact immediately. Believe me, it’s better for both of them,”

Rokurou began to scratch his head, “I’m sorry if I’m not fully onboard but if you’re certain then I’m not going to push it.”

“Then will you take full responsibility for Laphicet’s safety?” Velvet asked Avernus, harshly. Her golden eyes now burning brightly with emotions. He met her own with his piercing pale green eyes. 

Avernus sighed in frustration, “For a hundred time, yes. I know what I’m doing and besides, we’re in this together. I can always count on your help, right?”

Each one of them slowly turned their heads away, looking at different parts of the room and leaving him without a response.

Avernus narrowed his eyes, growling, “Then it is time that we learn to work together… properly.” He forcefully said. His unapproved glare was felt more admonishingly than before.

The team began to suspire at his words. Eleanor began to understand Avernus’s intention; to bring the group closer, to have people trust in each other. She looked at the boy and the sorcerer, “Laphicet… Avernus, I must offer you an apology.” She said, appealingly.

Everyone began to stare at her,

“What for?” Laphicet asked.

Eleanor’s mood turned to a melancholy one, “For spying. I was plotting to take you back to the Abbey. I am truly sorry.” She said, apologetically.

Laphicet slightly smiled, “It was your mission, wasn’t it? Somehow, I think I always knew.” said Laphicet.

Eleanor’s eyes widened and she swallowed, “You… You knew?” she said with a shaking voice.

Avernus nodded at Eleanor, “We knew since Artorius contacted you using that communication arte.” He calmly said to her.

Laphicet rested his hand beneath his chin, “Yeah, because whenever you feel you’re doing something wrong, you start to sweat a lot. It seemed odd and suspicious.”

Eleanor sighed, “So, you all knew… ever since I’ve become a vessel for Laphicet.” Eleanor said, disappointingly. “I failed completely in my role as a spy. It’s pathetic… shameful, really.”

Laphicet felt Avernus’s approval through their bond, “I think it says something good about you; someone who can’t lie well seems like a better person than someone who has an easy time of it. I think Avernus has the same idea.” Laphicet told her, affirmatively.

Eleanor looked at Avernus and saw his endorsed expression, “That was the reason I decided to trust you with more powers and more responsibility. You proved to be a reliable guardian for Laphicet, that’s why you deserve his and my respect, Eleanor.” He told her, admiringly.

Their appreciation sent a pleasant chill into her body and she blushed, “Thank you both. I think you two are the better persons here, not me.” Laphicet and Avernus both smiled, their collective positive mood gave her a lot more comfort and confidence, “I hope we can stay good friends.” Eleanor said to them, joyfully and calmly.

Velvet watched their interaction. Unknowingly, she wanted to break up their cheerful moment, “Hey, that’s enough chitchat! Laphicet, can you do anything about the next therion?” she asked him, harshly.  

She met with the irritated gaze of Eleanor. But Laphicet stood firm, “I think I can try something new from that special cell above the earthpulse point.” He answered, informatively.

The team headed to Velvet’s cell once again. Avernus groaned but nevertheless, he followed them. To his surprise, Tia was silent, resting in his body away from all those ecstatic feelings. Avernus sensed that she demoted her connection to Laphicet and Eleanor. He knew that she felt her privacy was attacked but she had to follow her pact keeper.

The room still felt murky and forlorn. Magilou sat on one of the blocks, keeping her role as spectator and the rest gathered around Laphicet. He brought out his compass and began to stare into the middle.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about earthpulse points. They’re where the flow of the earth’s natural forces is concentrated.”

Eizen folded his arms across his chest, “You’re right. Innominat is using those points to acquire malevolence and reawaken himself and you seem to have a talent for detecting them. Once you’re close enough, you can even pinpoint their location.” He said, scholastically.

Laphicet’s eyes shone with more certainty, “Except I don’t have to be close at all. When we came here before, I felt another place. A place just like this.” He told them, boldly.

Avernus smiled and Eizen surprised at Laphicet’s claim, “Are you saying you can use this earthpulse point as a conduit to find the others?”  

Laphicet acknowledged Eizen, “I think so. Although, I don’t know how far it works and I can’t say if a therion will be on the other end.”

Velvet looked at Avernus, “Is it one of the side effects of your new bond?” she inquired.

“No, my boy had the same ability and insight from before. It’s his own doing,” He said, prideful of Laphicet’s word.

Velvet whined in annoyance. Avernus was the last person she wanted to compete with, “ _My boy, heh_.” She said to herself, irritably.  

Velvet took the hands on hips pose, “It will give us something real to go on. Please, give it a try.” She said, appealingly. Avernus gave Laphicet the signal to start by giving him a nod.

Laphicet closed his eyes and slowly sank into the flow. All his senses were now focused on finding the earthpulses; the people around him were pushed into the background. His wavelengths used the compass as a vessel for identifying the lay lines. He began to feel them.

After a minute of swimming in the ripples of the earthen flow, he opened his eyes, “I sensed them; there are dozens of earthpulse points scattered around, but I felt a few big ones that stood out from them.” He told the group, enthusiastically.

Avernus’s eyes brimmed with interest, “That’s incredible, so you can detect their size too.” He applauded the little malak. 

“Yeah, At least, I think I can. This Island is one of the big ones. There are two more like it somewhere to the east and the southeast, although one of them is inactive. I think those are the Warg Forest and the temple of Palamedes that Avernus sealed off.” Said Laphicet.

Velvet put her bent hand under her chin, “We’re more likely to find therions at the larger earthpulse points.” She presumed.

Avernus looked at the group and nodded, “We have three more therions to go. This is the best lead we had since we started this quest.” He boldly said and then looked at Laphicet, “We will follow your guidance on this matter, Laphicet.” He dauntlessly said to the little malak. Laphicet felt the trust and admiration of everyone and blushed. Rokurou grinned, “Avernus is right, you've done great work today, Laphicet.” He said to him, adoringly.

Magilou slowly came down from the large stone block, “That’s for sure! Thank goodness you’re here. You’re a miracle. One of the wonders of the world, kiddo!” She cheeringly said to him.

The intense love and compassion that was headed towards him pushed his shyness to show itself, “It is… not that big of a deal, really.” Laphicet humbly said to them. His voice shook and he uncontrollably moved from side to side, looking down on the ground. Avernus and Eleanor joined him.

“Let’s get back to the ship,” Avernus said.

Excited, Eleanor raised her arms, “Then let’s go therion hunting now we have a good lead!”

“Right, let’s start with the closest one and go from there. Which way is it, Laphicet?” asked Velvet.

Laphicet paused for a second, “The closest one… is to the west.”

Velvet slightly smiled for Laphicet, his positive vibes had contracted the daemoness as well, “Then lead the way.” she jubilantly said,

With her approval, the team began to get ready for their trip. However, the nice feeling Velvet had for a few seconds went away as she saw Avernus with Eleanor and Laphicet together, walking in front of them. Not long ago, the sorcerer’s place was beside her.

At that night, Van Eltia left the Titania’s docks to the west. The trip was short and in the morning, the ship reached its destination. Laphicet turned to the rest of them that was on the deck, “It’s here! This is the earthpulse point!” he shouted, eagerly.

Magilou narrowed her eyes and looked dismissively around their surroundings, “Nothing but open water as far as my eyes can see. Is this earthpulse down below somewhere?” She asked, indifferently.

Laphicet bit his lips and suddenly sank to his gloomy mood as he thought he had failed them.

Eizen removed his binoculars, “Of course there would be a lot of earthpulse points in the deep sea. Most of this world is covered by ocean.” He annoyingly told Magilou.

Tia acknowledged Eizen’s statement, “There’re more earthpulse points underwater than you can find on dry land. But it would be near impossible to contain a therion under the ocean and I can’t sense a defensive shield around here.” She informed the group.

“It’s a bust then,” Velvet said, abrasively.

Laphicet quickly got discouraged by the results and Velvet’s annoyed tone, “Sorry, everyone…” He said bleakly.

Rokurou suddenly spoke, “Wait a minute. We’ve seen a bug therion. You don’t think there could be a fish one as well?” He asked.

Tia gave Rokurou a serious glare, “Don’t be absurd. If there should be an aquatic therion, they need to contain it within a shield prison or it would swim away in this vast ocean. Although I can feel a lot of malevolence under the sea.” She told him, brashly.

Eizen went to the other side and picked something up from a weapon racket, “But we need to try and I think I have just the solution for this.” He raised his hand and showed the item that he was holding; a finishing rod.

The team stayed silent and remained indifferent. Eizen’s eyes narrowed at the lack of appreciation and the absence of an enthusiastic reaction from his team, “Don’t give me that look! I’ll have you know this is superior fishing rod!” He held it with his two hands and cleared his throat, “This baby is nine feet long, made from a single piece of the finest bamboo, aged five years.” His eyes gawked at the body of the rod, like a lover enjoying the company of their sweetheart, “Its exquisitely wrapped handle feels like an extension of your own arm. And just look at that elegant black lacquer finish.” He described it, passionately. Eizen slowly touched the bottom of the fishing rod, “It’s as perfect a fishing rod as there can be,”

Eizen looked at the group and saw their bewildered eyes. Eleanor was the first one to break the silence of the group, “Yeah… I’m sure it’s a lovely fishing-pole, but we’re talking about a therion, not just some random fish.”

Velvet groaned and looked at Avernus as he shrugged her off, “All right if no one else will, I’m going to veto this fishing idea.” She said, coldly.

“Aw, c’ mon. I’m hungry. Even if all we catch is fish, at least we’ll have dinner.” Rokurou pleaded.

Magilou let out a drooling sound behind Velvet, “Mmm… I’d love to have me some koi or sockeye salmon!”

Velvet looked at Avernus one more time; he was holding a fishing-pole, twirling it in air,

“I’m not going to lie, I’m hungry too. Might as well do some fishing while we’re at it.” Avernus frankly said to them. Velvet shook her head but she came around, “Whatever, give me one of those rods,” she indifferently told Eizen.

Velvet caught the pole as Eizen threw it at her. Her basic knowledge of “how to fish” was blurry,

“How do you attach the hook to the line?” She was holding the lure and struggling to find a place around the top, “Like this?” she said, unsurely.

Rokurou saw the scene and chuckled, “You don’t go fishing much, do you?”

Velvet glared with an annoying look, “It’s just been a while. I used to go fishing with my brother, sometimes.”

Laphicet was examining his new fishing pole from up close, “This is my first time!” he said, grippingly.

Velvet decided it was the best time to hang out with the little malak. But before she could tell him, Eleanor quickly moved to his side, “I’ll teach you how it’s done!” Eleanor said to him, directly.

Velvet paused, Eleanor’s sudden meddling grabbed Laphicet’s attention away from her, “I didn’t know you could fish, Eleanor.” He said to her.

Eleanor nodded, “Yeah when I was a little kid, old man Tenny from my village taught me. I caught a hundred fish over the years!” She proudly told him.

“Come here, Laphicet. If you want some first-hand imperial fishing lessons,” Avernus generously called to him. Velvet, Laphicet, and Eleanor looked back and watched him setting up his own fishing pole. Eizen was intrigued, “I didn’t know that you were an expert in fishing, prince of rogues.” Eizen said in a mocking tone.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him, “Your snarky assumption is baseless, Eizen. I spent most of my youth outside the palace walls. The life of luxury was not for me. In most of my quests, I had to hunt and fish for my own food. Who do you think I’m? A good for nothing freeloader?” He frankly answered him.

Laphicet ran to his side. Avernus took his rod and explained it in details, patiently and in great details. First, he showed Laphicet the handle of the rod, “This is the grip section which you hold the rod and behind it is the thickest part of your rod.” He then pointed to the top, “This is the tip, the most flexible part.” He began to attach the reel and threading the line in slow movements, “Remember Laphicet; never over tighten the reel, it will crack your pole. Also if you look your rod from the back end, threading right will tighten it and threading left will loosen it.” He patiently instructed the kid like a kind but serious tutor.

Tia gave him some lures with different colors. Avernus extended his arm and opened his hand, showing the lures to Laphicet, “Pick the right color based off the weather; On sunny days, try using a silver lure. The silver will help reflect light and attract attention. On a cloudy day, however, use a gold lure because of its high reflective properties. It can give off light on even on a stormy day.” Avernus said to him in a silvery tone. The lesson ended as he knotted the lure to the hook. Avernus held the rod closer to Laphicet, offering him his fishing pole like a parent giving his child his first gift, he stood proudly.

“Wow, that’s incredible! Thanks!” Laphicet said, gratefully.

Eleanor was stood there beside them, looking in admiration, “I could never have guessed you as an accomplished fisherman, Avernus!” She excitingly said to him.

“Ah, its nothing. You’ll pick all kinds of skills when you’re traveling the world.” Avernus said, proudly.

Eizen smirked, “I’ll give you plus one point on your pirate training.” He said in a bossy tone.

“Just one?! C’mon I deserve a lot more Eizen!” He annoyingly told him.

Velvet was watching them. Rokurou and Magilou approached her from behind,

“Those three really get along. I have to say, making Eleanor a squire wasn’t a bad idea. Now they look like a family. Avernus is being a good father and Eleanor is more like a sister to Laphicet, not his vessel.” Rokurou honestly voiced his opinion.

Velvet frowned still staring at the scene. Her jealousy was caught by the witch. Magilou, grinning maliciously, moved closer to the millimeter of her ear, “Eleanor also got both of their numbers. Better watch out, Velvet, or she’ll snatch them both away.” She provocatively whispered in a sotto tone of voice.

Velvet was alarmed to Magilou’s inciting statement, but she was right.

“Arthu…. Avernus.” She softly but out of place called the sorcerer. But they had their heads deep in conversation.

“Hey… Laphicet…” Velvet called his name but her low voice couldn’t reach the kid. Velvet suddenly remembered the times she went fishing with her brother.  
“Laphi!” she uncontrollably yelled his brother’s name. Avernus, Eleanor, and Laphicet stopped their conversation. Laphicet’s eyes widened as he looked back at Velvet, Avernus looked at Laphicet and nodded. The malak then left their side and went to Velvet.

Eleanor turned to Avernus, “Laphicet holds you in very high regards. He sees you more than a teacher.” She told him, admiringly.

“What do you mean?” Avernus asked.

“Haven’t you noticed? It’s all because of the quality time you keep spending with him. Your love is a no-brainer when it comes to Laphicet. Those are the traits that only a loving parent would show his kids.” Eleanor said, praising him. “I… I think I can see you with kids. Lots of kids. You’ll make a good father.” She suddenly looked down and sensed a warm sensation moving through her face. Telling him made her emotions harder to control, her cheeks crimsoned.

“Oh… Thanks, Eleanor. I’m not doing something special. Just looking after Laphicet. That’s it.” He said to her, humbly.

On the other side of the ship, Laphicet moved towards Velvet, “Huh? You meant me?” he asked her, puzzled.

Velvet quickly snapped out of her feeling, “Oh! I just…” She paused and rubbed her forehead, “Be careful there. Wouldn’t want you falling into the water or anything.”

Laphicet slightly frowned, “I’m not a little kid, you know!” he said in an irritated and angry tone.

Velvet sighed, “It’s just that Laphi fell in once. A long time ago…” she said, appealingly.

Laphicet felt her sadness and backed down, “Laphi? You mean your younger brother?” he asked in a considerate tone.

Velvet swallowed, “That’s right. You reminded me of him, is all.”

“I see… is that all you wanted to say to me?” Laphicet firmly asked, waiting patiently.

“…Yeah, that’s it.” Velvet unsurely answered.

Laphicet closed his eyes, “Okay then. I’m going back to fishing with Avernus and Eleanor.” He told her in a skulking tone.

Laphicet left her side and returned to Avernus and Eleanor. Magilou giggled, “Mm-mm… People aren’t as easily swapped in and out as lures, are they?” she farcically told Velvet.

She looked back at Magilou with a threatening look, “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“It can mean anything and everything, especially for someone who wants to remain close to her friends,” Magilou said, ludicrously.

Velvet clenched her fist, “Be more clear or else, Magilou.”

“Hah, listen, Velvet; some men are good at following instructions. Laphicet and Avernus both remind me of two very eager puppies. Most men do, actually. But this is a good thing. Men, like puppies, can be trained, especially when it comes to dealing with people they care about. You like dogs more than cats, am I right? You need to do more than just that. Think girl, think.” Magilou advised her. Her wide grin annoyed her.

Velvet went into a whirlwind of thoughts until suddenly, Benwick came to her side and took her fishing rod from her hands. He tested the lines, “Oh, Velvet! You got to get it a lot tighter than that. Here, let me take a look at it.” The pirate went to the other side, leaving her to collect her disordered thoughts.

Laphicet was watching Avernus closely as he was instructing him to how to throw the line, his light hair shone under the sun and the daylight reflected from his obsidian and glass looking armor guards. The calm wind moved his feather earrings and his long coat around to some extent. “Avernus, have you ever went fishing with your dad?” Laphicet asked him, plainly.

Avernus looked back at him, confused with his question, “No, my father was always busy with his royal duties and responsibilities… But I promised myself that if I ever had a kid, the first thing I would do was to bring him to the sea and teach him how to fish,” He then glanced at Laphicet’s innocent face and noticed that he was staring at him. Avernus finally understood at that moment that Laphicet’s facial expression mirrored his own. But the most prevalent of all, Laphicet was copying his behavior. Eleanor was right.

As he was caught off guard by his thoughts, he heard Benwick snatching Velvet’s fishing rod. Avernus narrowed his eyes at the pirate and gently gave Laphicet his rod. He silently went towards Benwick and with a quick move, grabbed Velvet’s fishing pole from his hands. Even he was busy with Laphicet’s and Eleanor’s training, he would never have left Velvet hanging.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Benwick nearly shouted as he was stunned by his action.

 Avernus gauntlet glowed and he began to touch the reel and the thread, “Adding some improvement to the rod, Benwick. No need to get upset or anything.” He calmly said to the pirate.

He huffed at the sorcerer, “But I’m the better fisherman here, Avernus!” Benwick complained.

Avernus raised his brows as the enchantment was done. He gave the rod back to Benwick and looked him straight in the eye, “No one said that you weren’t.” he casually told him and returned to Laphicet and Eleanor’s side.

Benwick began to check ups and downs of the rod to figure out what Avernus did to it. Velvet slowly walked to him, “Can I have my rod back?” she asked in hasty tone.

Benwick nearly jumped, “Hey! Don’t rush me here. If I don’t get this squared away now, it’ll just cause you trouble later. Besides, Avernus did something to it and I don’t know what.” He answered her.

Velvet eyes widened when she heard the sorcerer’s name, “Did you say Avernus?! What did he do to it?” She anxiously asked.

Benwick shook his head, “I don’t know. He said something about “improvement” probably using some of his magic on it.” He unsurely answered.

Velvet looked at Avernus, still busy with Laphicet and Eleanor, “ _So he didn’t forget about me… but those three look like they’re having fun.”_ she said to herself and slightly smiled, “ _You damn soft-hearted fool_.”

Out of blue, Velvet hear Eizen and Rokurou arguing, “Hey, Eizen, how about a competition? Let’s see who can catch the biggest fish.” Rokurou said to Eizen in a challenging tone.

Eizen frowned, “Don’t be ridiculous. Fishing is a solitary battle. It’s about meditation and self-control… But I suppose I can’t deny I really want to put this rod to the test.”

Rokurou chuckled, “Haha! Then it’s settled. We just need to convince Avernus to join us and it would be the greatest fishing competition!”

Velvet walked closer to them, “Why do you need Avernus for the competition?” she inquired.

Eizen grinned, “We want to take him away from his household duties. It would be good for him to balance his dad attitude.” Eizen answered in a mocking tone.

Velvet scowled and folded her arms, “Yeah, I agree. His behavior is annoying right now. Playing a family man. Pfft… idiot.” She said in an envious tone.

“Hey! Avernus! Enough with playing the patriarch for your team and get back to the singles! We’ve got a fishing competition and I swear, if you don’t join, I’ll send you back to Titania on a rowboat.” Eizen shouted.

 Avernus and Eleanor turned their heads toward him. Avernus was looking irritated. He sighed and left Laphicet’s and Eleanor’s side.

She abruptly heard Benwick calling out her name. She went back to him. The pirate presented her rod, “All set. Whatever Avernus did to the threads made them so strong that it could even catch a whale if you wanted to! The rest is up to you. Now get out there and fish up a big one!” He excitingly explained.

Velvet shook her head, feeling guilty for the things she said behind Avernus’s back. She was twice as annoyed now, “…Might as well give it a shot. It’s not like everyone else remembers what we’re here for.” She uncaringly told him.

The team dispersed around deck, each waiting patiently for a prey to catch their lures. After a few minutes, Laphicet excitingly yelled, “Something’s pulling the line!”

Avernus ran back to his side, “Laphicet, lift the rod back up in the air to pull the fish toward you. But watch out for tension on the line.” He calmly instructed him.

“lowering rod, spinning my reel, lift up to pull the fish closer… repeat. Got it!” Laphicet rehearsed Avernus’s lessons in a serious tone.

Eleanor crouched and leveled her head as the same as Laphicet, “Stay calm. Fishing isn’t about strength. It’s about timing.” She gently told him.

“Ready?... Now!” Eleanor shouted.

Laphicet quickly pulled the rod. Something came out of the water and crashed on the deck. Velvet looked at the remains and sighed. It was a broken chest with horn-looking ornaments inside it, “Well, what do you know? Neither a fish nor a therion.” She said, unimpressed and dispassionately.

Laphicet snuffled. Eleanor picked the horns up and presented it to the little malak, “It looks like it’d fit you, though, Laphicet. Why don’t you try it on?” she said in a hearty voice.

Magilou winked, “I agree! Maybe it’ll bring out his unique personality.”

Laphicet hesitated to wear it. Avernus watched him and suddenly, snapped his fingers.

_Poof!_

something appeared on his head. They looked at him and noticed two sets of three long horns had appeared on each side of his head. “See? I have dragon horns too, Laphicet.” He proudly boasted to the little malak. Avernus then raised his hand and clenched them, “Bring out your inner dragon!” he humorously said.

Laphicet quickly picked the horns up and wore them. Magilou smirked, “Like father, like son, huh?” she whispered to herself.

Eleanor clapped for him, “See, what did I tell you? It looks great on you, Laphicet!” she enthusiastically said.

Laphicet blushed, “You… really think so?”

Magilou looked back and forth between Avernus and Laphicet, “Yeah! Just give it a few years for your hair to grow longer and add two more horns on each side and you’ll have the same charm as Avernus.” She frankly said to him.

Velvet slowly turned to them and saw Laphicet and Avernus. She frowned, “What are you doing, Avernus? Take those off, you’re a grown man, not a child.” She harshly said to him.

Laphicet groaned and went back to pick up his rod. Avernus noticed his frustrated look, “Hey, don’t take it seriously, Laphicet. Velvet is… always like that.” He said, comfortingly.

Laphicet looked back at him, “We must catch the therion, maybe then Velvet will finally see me for who I’m.” he said to him in a serious tone.

Avernus smile and nodded, “Then we will continue our efforts to catch the cursed beast!” He humorously declared, trying to cheer up Laphicet.

An hour had passed. Rokurou wiggled his rod, “Ugh… not a bite.” He turned to Avernus and shouted, “Hey! Anything on your end?”

“No… nothing,” Avernus answered in a disappointing tone.

Eizen narrowed his eyes at them, “Oh, quit your whining you two…”

Eleanor suddenly cried, “Oh! I think I got something!” she pulled her rod and another chest jumped out of the water. To their annoyance, it contained a rounded eyeglass with whirls painted on each side. Magilou also pulled her pole and a new wooden chest darted onto the deck. She opened it and found a fake mustache. Avernus chuckled, “Those might look good on your sassy face, Magilou.” He teased her. The witch snorted, “Can’t beat those horns though,”

Velvet released her rod and moaned in irritation, “Not a single decent catch.”

Laphicet rested his pole near the railing and went walked to each side, collecting the glass and the fake mustache from Magilou and Eleanor. Velvet turned and saw him wearing all three items. She narrowed her eyes, looking uninterested, “You look ridiculous, take those off.” She abrasively said to him.

Laphicet suddenly squeezed his small fists and shouted, “Stop it! What do you know about me and Avernus, anyway?”

Laphicet’s tantrum made Velvet to paused for a moment. She was stunned by his outburst, “I… I know those looks silly on you both...” she flatly told him.

Laphicet forcefully removed the accessories from his face, “All you know is your “Laphi” and “Arthur”, not me and Avernus!” He said in an accusatory tone of voice.

Those words stabbed her cold heart, piercing it to the core. She closed her eyes and stayed silent. She just couldn’t let them go. Avernus walked to Laphicet’s side and place his hand on his shoulder, smiling and trying to comfort him.

All of a sudden, Velvet rod began to move, “Velvet, something is pulling your fishing pole!” Rokurou informed her.

Velvet darted to her rod and grabbed it before it could be dragged into the sea. She placed her left foot on the railing and pulled the rod, forcefully.

“It’s a big one!” said Eizen.

Velvet gathered enough strength, gasping as she yanked it hard. Something large came out of the water and landed on the deck, splashing water all around them.

Avernus looked closely, “It is a… big… pot. Yeah.” He said in an airy tone. The team sighed, still no sign of a living creature. Laphicet walked to the pot and examined it from up-close. His eyes widened, “Something is inside it…”

The sorcerer noticed a living creature of some sort was coming out of the pot. “Tentacles! Laphicet, get back!” He suddenly yelled and grabbled Laphicet’s arm, pulling him away from the pot.

In a matter of seconds, a large octopus looking daemon leaped out of the jar. Eleanor and Laphicet mouths stayed open. Avernus detected more octo daemons following the first one. The team readied their weapons and conjured their artes. The octo daemons arms anchored themselves on the deck, their circular and adhesive suckers let out a disgusting and squeezing sound as they moved around.

Velvet was disturbed, “I wished they’d stop making those noises!” she belligerently said.

Avernus looked at Laphicet, “Target their eyes! They’re at the top of their heads!”

The sorcerer sensed magic bolts were passing above his head. His eyes followed them as they drilled into one of daemon’s head. The top shell exploded but it didn’t faze it. The daemon kept coming right at them. Eleanor twirled her spear and pointed her weapon at the closest octodaemon. She ran and jabbed it through the mouth. The blue blood poured out of it, but its tentacles grabbed her arms and legs. Eleanor's eyes widened, her face was wrinkled. “Eww! It got me!” she screamed. Rokurou quickly dashed and raised both of his swords. With a deafening shout, his blades landed on the arms and sliced them clean.

The armless daemon rolled on the deck. Rokurou came to Eleanor and freed her of the sticky and amputated tentacles. A large bolt of electrical magic shot to the injured daemon and it disappeared in a ball of blinding light. Eleanor turned back and saw Tia still on her firing pose. “Tentacles give me nightmares.” She said to her.

Avernus looked at Velvet and saw her fighting three other octo daemons. Strangely, there were more eager to target the girls instead of them. Velvet dodged their arms, and stabbed the closest one in the middle, pulling it off the ground and holding it on top of her head. Its heavyweight forced it to slide back through her stabbed blade. The daemon was slowly sliced in the half.

Suddenly, another daemon grabbed her legs from behind and then, her left arm. Its tentacles attach themselves and began moving around her arm and legs. Avernus hesitated and swallowed. A series of unwanted and displaced thoughts crossed his mind. Velvet quickly unsheathed her foot blade and flipped her body. She landed on her right arm and performed a quick backspin. Her blades cut through the arms and sliced and diced the daemon. Its body part along with blue liquids splashed around her.

Another daemon charged her. Velvet transformed her demonic arm, ready to crush the creature. Abruptly, she heard a loud sound of galvanic energy and the daemon was enveloped in bright light. The squeezing sound turned to naught along with the animal. Avernus quickly jumped in front of Velvet, acting as if he was protecting her. She was annoyed,

“Go find your own fights, Avernus! I don’t need your help!” She furiously ordered him.

Avernus was sweating. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, “You… stay back. I’ll protect you against tenti… I mean daemons!” He breathy said to her which in turn piqued her interest.

“I don’t need protection! What the hell is wrong with you?” she said, irritably.

Avernus swallowed once more, “I can’t! It’s just… I can’t get that image out of my head! I can’t let them touch you!”

“What kind of image are you talking about?!” she inquisitively asked.

“The tentacles… and you… they’re not a good combination.” he quietly said.

Velvet paused for a moment, but she was not stupid. Her eyes widened then frowned and gritted her teeth, “You… You and your perverted dirty mind!”

“I can’t help it! Alright?! Just stay back and let me handle them!” He pleaded to Velvet.

Unexpectedly, a new set of growling was heard coming out of the pot. Avernus narrowed his eyes and noticed a group of zombies was pouring out in great numbers. Then, the pot itself transformed into a large daemon with two disembodied half heads on each side and a rounded head in the middle. The malevolence was gushing out of it in large quantities. Its growl echoed through the area.

“An octopus army, a horde of the undead… what the hell is this damn thing?!” Velvet shouted.

Avernus began to sweat more, murmuring some phrases, “ _Octopuses, zombies, demonic pots with loads of malevolence… I’ve had enough of your bullshit_ …”

The air felt thick and heavy. A dark cloud began to form on top of their heads, blocking the sunlight. Eleanor and Laphicet felt a surge of energy moving in and out of their bonds with Avernus. Tia grinned, “Oh, here we go again…” she whispered to herself.

Their eyes widened as they looked up, the sky flashed as lightning bolts began to shot from the cloud. Avernus raised his staff, a gleam of electricity traveled vertically from the cloud and hit the Dreamshadow in an instant. They covered their eyes to avoid the blinding flare. The currents alternated around them. The crew felt mains hum along with a vibration that was induced by magnetic force. Velvet opened her eyes and saw Avernus’s staff along with his right arm were covered by blue and white lightning twirling around them.

The sorcerer pointed the Dreamshadow at the Pandora Pot, “ **Thunder… Break**!” He shouted his arte, stridently.

The area flashed again. The thunderbolt traveled from daemon to daemon, electrocuting each one. The area covered in white light and then the zombies and octodaemons exploded with a squishy sound.

The sky cleared. The area reeked of burning meat. Nothing was left of the daemon horde, except for traces of sticky and blue liquid on the deck and a normal pot, sitting silently.

Everyone turned to Avernus, he was crouching and gasping for air, “It's… over… isn’t it?” he asked in a wheezy voice.

Velvet turned to him, “Yeah, whatever you did it made the pot to behave itself.” She said.

Eizen quickly darted to the pot, “Wait, Velvet! Don’t eat it” he pleaded.

Velvet frowned and folded her arms, “It’s a pot. I’m not going to eat it.”

Eleanor sighed, “I guess there weren’t any therions to be found here after all.” She disappointingly said.

Magilou placed her arms behind her head, looking uninterested, “Yeah if there’d been any, you’d think Eizen’s reaper curse would have drawn them out somehow.”

Eleanor’s eyes widened, “Oh! So that’s why all we caught today were weird useless things!”

Velvet gave Eizen a scolding glare, “Right, I forgot about the curse. So all this was Eizen’s fault, huh?”

Laphicet was beside Avernus, they both looked tired and disheartened, “My power didn’t end up helping us out at all…” He said in a brittle voice.

Velvet turned to Laphicet, “No… but I know, like Avernus, you’re not the type to give up after a little setback… isn’t that right, Phi?” She encouragingly said to him.

Avernus raised one of his brows. Laphicet looked up, “Huh? Phi?” he wondered.

Velvet looked the other way, “It’s your nickname. Not a whole lot of thought put into it, but…” she slowly turned her head back, “You’re you. You’re Phi.” She told him, softly.

Laphicet’s face glimmered with hope and happiness. Magilou nodded, “I like it, it has personality. But…” She then turned to Avernus, “We need to know what you think of it.”

Avernus and Velvet stared at each other for a moment. The sorcerer smiled and nodded, “I approve, the thought that was behind is what matters the most, but I like the name too, works well.” he honestly and appreciatively said.

Laphicet chuckled, “Thanks!”

Velvet slightly smiled, “Of course, if you still feel like giving up…”

Laphicet quickly shook his head, “No! I’m going to find us the next earthpulse point!” He said, compassionately.

The sun was setting on the horizon. Velvet and Laphicet were staring into each other’s eyes and smiling at the same time. Each of them got what they wanted. Unknown to them, Avernus was watching them, he experienced the intense connection between the two.

He sensed his first true victory.


	27. A Spell for Empty Hearts Part I

 Following a day of intense adventure, Van Eltia returned to the hideout. Its hulking anchors fell into the waters and the pirate ship docked in the front pier. The crew disembarked one by one. Avernus, Tia, Eleanor, and Phi were both occupied talking about the dragons, walking in front of the rest.

“… So how do the dragons fly? Aren’t their bodies too heavy to take off from the ground and keep themselves in the air?” Phi asked.

“Yep, their bodies are heavy but not that heavy. Their bones are hollow, like bats and birds. Most of them jump higher before clapping their wings to start their flight and nearly all of them use magic to help them fly.” Avernus described.

“Magic?” Phi wondered.

“Yes, Phi. Dragons are furnaces of magic. They use it frequently for nearly everything they do; casting offensive and defensive artes, geolocation, sensing their prey, and the wingless ones primarily use magic to levitate above the ground.”

Eleanor’s thoughts were also solely focused on the topic, “You sure know a lot about dragons.” She remarked.

Tia giggled, decided to shed more lights, “Hyland has a long history of worshiping the dragons. They tried to control and command nearly all of the mystic creatures at some point; malakhims, daemons, and even dragons. But their success was mostly about finding more about their anatomy rather than making any progress with their primary goals.” She said.

“But aren’t the dragons, evil? I mean they’re the byproduct of malevolence after all. How your empire even considered worshiping them?!” Eleanor wondered, raising her voice.

Avernus stared blankly for a brief moment, the usual brightness he always had in his expression was gone, “Our…” He sighed, “The Hyland’s history is riddled with dark times and malicious acts. But they tried to change in the last century… or did their best as far as I know. But we did worship Tia.” He explained with a straight face.

Eleanor and Phi both glanced at the sophisticated lady malak. “So people of Hyland worshiped you? Like an Empyrean?” Eleanor inquired.

“Not like an Empyrean. People’s belief in my existence had been inconsistent throughout the ages. The power I would get from their reverence was mostly not enough to help them with the peace that the minority desired.” Tia explained.

Phi began to stroke his chin, “People’s worship can give you power?”

Tia looked at Phi, smiling at his wondering nature, “Yes, greater malakhims can thrive on people’s faith. The more recognition, the more strength they draw from the land. Otherwise, you’ll have a hard time reaching your full potential. In some cases, you will be drained of your vigor and you’ll fall into slumber, like these Empyreans.”

Out of nowhere, Phi felt a spiritual apathy. He focused at Eleanor but she was deeply in thought and didn’t seem to bother by anything. He slowly looked back at Avernus; his face was gentle but his eyes were looking disturbed.

Phi was looking at the stony textures of the dock. He could sense Avernus’s grief, much like a malak would understand from their vessel. He guessed that it was a side effect of Eleanor’s pact with Avernus. Suddenly, his teacher’s sadness was gone. Phi looked up and saw Avernus smiling again at someone,

“Hey, Velvet! Join us for some lessons about the mythical dragons! You may even learn a thing or two about me… I mean us!” Avernus shouted.

Velvet was speaking with Eizen as he was carefully moving their newly acquired pot. She turned to him, shaking her head,

“Absolutely not. Eizen’s lecture about his rod, this pot, and your instructions for fishing was enough for one day.” She coldly answered.

Avernus frowned, looking irritated, “ _Suit yourself_ …” He whispered. His gloomy mood was back. Phi was certain of their new bond.

Tia saw Eizen carrying the pot and went to his side. Avernus, Eleanor, and Phi suddenly, found themselves welcomed by Kamoana and Dyle near the entrance to the main hall,

 “Hey, you guys! Did you find what you were looking for?” Dyle asked.

Avernus slowly shook his head, “No, unfortunately not. But we’re not going to give up that easily. We just have to try harder, am I right, Phi?” He said optimistically and looked at the malak.

 Phi couldn’t have been happier. His face was shining, his eyes brimming with hope. He was now in high spirits; Velvet finally accepted him for who he was and he shared a mental bond with Avernus, opening new possibilities to learn new things, his confidence was nearly reaching its peak.

Kamoana ran towards Avernus and Eleanor. She jumped in joy for reasons yet unknown to them, “Avernus, Eleanor! Dyle said that you two got married yesterday! Is that true? Please tell me it’s true!” she yelled passionately and in her corky voice.

Avernus face went through a rough adjustment. He looked at Dyle with a frown worst that Velvet’s gaze, “Married?! Where did you get that nonsense idea, lizard?!” He inquired, abrasively.

The Dyle’s reptilian face went pale, “Well… Umm… the thing that serious lady did to you two… it really looked like a wedding oath or something… I thought…” he stuttered.

 Avernus covered his eyes and slowly shook his head, waiting and hoping for Eleanor to say something and clear things up; like a teacher to hear if his student had learned her lesson.

She didn’t say anything.

He turned to her and noticed her flushed face, “Really, Eleanor?! A little help, please?!” he asked, appealingly and shocked at the same time.

Eleanor gobbled trying to be somewhat supportive. Avernus’s scolding eyes made her falter and somehow, she failed. “I … don’t…”  muttering and faltering in her response.

After staring for a brief moment, she lowered her head and stayed silent. Avernus sighed and managed to salvage a smile from his mixed facial expression for Kamoana, “No, we didn’t get married or anything. That was more like an oath of… friendship.” He calmly explained.

Eleanor quickly raised her head, looking displeased at his immediate and quick dismissive act, she folded her arm and look the other way, “You could’ve been a little bit subtler about it at least, Avernus.” She complained.

Kamoana’s face shifted from a cheerful look to a gloomy one, “Aw… but you two look cute together!”

Eleanor swallowed, “I… I don’t know, do we?” she asked Avernus, unsurely.

The sorcerer turned to her once more, now, he was looking indignant. Phi’s eyes were darting from Eleanor to Avernus.

Suddenly, the pack leader intervened, the hair on the back of their neck stood up, “What’s with “cute” and “wedding” talks?” Velvet asked, indifferently but inquisitively at the same time.

Eleanor faked a smile and tried to dismiss the situation, “It’s nothing, just a misunderstanding on Kamoana’s part.” She said with a shaking voice.

Velvet shrugged, showing her disinterest as usual. “Heh, whatever. It’s not like you’re contributing to our mission with these inane talks.” She coldly said and walked towards the main door. Eleanor let a sigh of relief, but she didn’t know that it was too soon.

Phi felt a sense of trouble in his mentor. Avernus shifted his attention back to Velvet, her disinterest and ignorance bothered him again. The tiresome trips, enduring a new squire and a powerful malak at the same time, and Velvet’s disheartening behavior brought out his only childish aspect; his impulse control.

“Kamoana thought that Eleanor and I got married. She also thinks that we both look cute as a “Couple”.” He seriously told Velvet, in an inducing tone.

She stopped for a moment and slowly turned back and looked at him. Avernus moved closer to Eleanor and place his hand on her shoulder, “What do you think, boss? Do we look the type? Hmm?” He jokingly said, tilting his head slightly to a side, grinning closely to what Magilou did most of the time. Kamoana kept nodding. Velvet narrowed her eyes, but he wasn’t going to back down,

 “Hey, Eleanor, do you want to go and grab something to eat when we get back to Loegres?”

Eleanor startled and surprised, “Hah?! Me?!...” but she soon noticed his silly act and shook her head in disagreement, “That’s… I think it’s inappropriate for us.” She quietly said.

Avernus pulled her closer, “C’ mon! we will have some fun! It’s not like I’m a strict teacher or something.” He mockingly said.

Eleanor was mildly shaking, melting from the enormous amount of shame she was experiencing. She thought that Velvet would probably be furious now.

Contrary to her expectations, Velvet eyes were widened, blinking rapidly and more in shock than anything.

The sorcerer suddenly sneered, and slowly shook his head, “Who am I kidding… you don’t even care.” He said in a bitter and quiet tone.

Velvet gasped as she sensed an overwhelming sadness; her frowning was back and she felt her heart cracked inside of her chest. Seeing him with another girl was one thing and accusing her of not caring about him was another blow she wasn’t expecting.

She looked down, her eyes seemed to be saddened and disturbed, but they soon vanished behind her hair.

Unfortunately for Avernus, he was wrong in his assumption.

“…you’re horrible.” she quietly whispered.

She quickly turned towards the entrance, her long hair floated higher in the air and followed her, like a long, black trail of sorrow and beauty. Velvet went inside, heartbroken and Phi quickly followed her. “ _And to think I wanted to cook something nice just for him… hah! In your dreams!_ ”

“Do you think what you did was right?” Eleanor said in a scolding tone. Avernus turned and saw her frowning. “You must go and apologize, now.”

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Eleanor was right; he might’ve gone too far. He immediately left Eleanor’s side. Looking indifferent, he straightly walked to the door, trying to contain his mixed feeling, “I’m going to get a drink.” He emotionlessly said.

Now relieved, Eleanor put her hand on her chest and breathed. Eleanor stood there, thinking about Avernus, Velvet, and Phi; the strangest family she had ever seen. but it didn’t last, for the main door was shut with a loud bang, pulling her out of the brief moment of distraction.

Avernus walked inside the newly established kitchen area. He desperately went through crates and boxes for something to drink, but the crew hadn’t unloaded the main cargo yet. There were just freshly caught daemon fishes for the therions. He pulled a small chair from below the main table, groaning and sitting on it.

Avernus felt like a total jerk, an awful person. He had lost his coolness but it was too late to make up for it, the damage had been done. He was lost in different scenarios and thoughts until,

**_Kikikiki-ki-ki-kuk...kuk...kuk...kuh._ **

He heard the hoarse high-pitched scream of Griffin coming from the top of the cupboard in front of him. He looked up and smirked, “Are you looking for something to eat, Griffin?” he loudly asked.

The bird stared at him in the eyes and let out another scream. Avernus rubbed his chin, thinking, “I guess there should be a newly caught daemon fishes that Benwick put here in the box for you, with the remainder of malevolence still fresh inside of them.” He said and went through the crates and picked up an ugly and terrifying looking demonic fish.

He extended his arm, wiggling it, “Here you go, your majesty.” He jokingly said and offered the fish.

The hawk made softer croaking noises, swooped down and landed on his gauntlet. Griffin’s beak pierced into the fish’s flesh and began consuming it. Avernus kept watching the Griffin eating its share for a while.

Abruptly, the giggles of a witch disturbed his solace. The sorcerer slowly lowered his arm and glanced at the Magilou as she was leaning against the door frame with a small bottle in her hand,

“Have you feel this lonely that Griffin feels like a better companion now?” Magilou said jeeringly.

His eyes turned back to the bird, “Maybe. For a therion, he’s pretty much laid-back,” He replied, derisively.

“Where is your “Big sister Tia”?”

Avernus sighed, “Tia’s spending time talking to Eizen. It seems that they have a lot to share... and a lot in common.”

Magilou slowly walked towards him, Avernus skeptically looked at her as she smirked.

“I’ve to say, you Shepherds, are heartless. Or it’s just our own “evil” personalities are rubbing off on you, corrupting your well-behaved soul into a rebel child.” She said and winked.

“I don’t care what you think, Magilou.” He indifferently said, his eyes were still on the hawk.

“Listen; I know you’re frustrated and tired, but a word of advice from your loveable and noble wicked witch; Never, ever do that to a girl, daemon or no daemon. That was like the worst thing you could ever do to someone.” She informatively said.

He looked up and stared her right in the eyes,

“Want a word of advice from a heartless Shepherd? Never. Ever. Meddle. In my affairs, nosy witch.” He said to her in a threatening voice.

“Then don’t find it strange when you end up in her stomach.” Magilou mockingly replied.

“ _Better to endure your nonsense_ …” He whispered to himself.

Magilou moved closer, “But the main question is; just why? What is the problem to be like us?”

Avernus growled in annoyance, “What do you mean by us?”

“Eizen for example, I don’t see him trying to get too close to everyone, besides his lectures about history or some bizarre object. Or Rokurou, that free spirit that no one can hope to control. He doesn’t care about anything, except for times when he wants to cut everything down to pieces. Even Velvet doesn’t concern herself about being involved with anyone. Why not just finish your work here and go back to your kingdom and enjoy ruling over peasants and normal folks? We’re not some interesting bunch to get attached to.” she inquisitively asked.

Griffin was finished with his meal, let out another scream and flew away. Avernus leaned back and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes,

“I just… want to enjoy every second of my life. Especially when you know that you don’t have much time.”

Magilou sighed, “That’s nonsense. Each of our lives is in danger as of now and you’re no exception. That’s not a good excuse to go crazy over some daemon girl, or maybe I got the wrong impression that you’re “mature” enough to not add drama into this.” She mockingly said.

Avernus smirked, “Nonsense, ha?  Well, strap in for a long tale.”

Magilou raised her brow, “Oh, please do tell!”

Avernus laid back on the chair put his feet up on the table,

“Our creed had a lot of secrets that we kept from the public, those secrets were even kept from me for some time. When you’re a Shepherd, you’ll be forced into making decisions for everyone, decisions that are going to scar your soul no matter what. You’ll have to live with the consequences and carry all those burdens so others won’t have to.” He blinked and stared into Magilou’s comical gesture,

“That’s enough to corrupt you with malevolence, but we endure it by believing in our hearts that what we’re doing is going to benefit everyone. However, during times of chaos and darkness, this is different.”

“How so?” she asked, now listening seriously.

Avernus swallowed as he remembered the first time he heard it from Tia, “When misery falls upon the people, the daemon lords will prey on the weak. Sentient figures who can control and coordinate hordes of daemons or dragons. The corruption of malevolence will spread among the population at a faster rate than normal. Those Shepherds that are unlucky to be active and entangled by these events, will have their souls mauled and torn by the infinite amount of malevolence they have to deal with. They also forced to do some dirty works too.”

Magilou eyes flashed, those words were familiar to her.

Avernus pushed his hips as far back as he could on the chair and sat straight. “Even if the Shepherd survives the battles, their soul will forever be marked and tainted. They would watch themselves ultimately succumb to malevolence, in forty, thirty, or even ten years, they would turn into a something they trained to kill.”

“Was there a solution?” Magilou asked as the bottle in her hand kept rotating on her finger.

Avernus bitterly smiled, “No, there wasn’t a solution to prevent the turning, because as long as you remembered what you did, your heart would always generate malevolence from the negative emotions of despair, hatred, and cowardice, no matter what. But there is a poetic way to finish it yourself; the process of turning into daemons begins with nightmares and bad omens, then you can sense the darkness and your well-being will deteriorate.

When the signs intensify, the Shepherd will promote his first squire and is celebrated by his comrades and families. After saying his goodbyes, he travels to a dragon lair of his choosing; to fight their one last glorious battle and to end it on their own terms."

“That… really sounds…interesting.” She plainly expressed. “But I think Abbey found a way to combat this unpleasant side effect.”

Avernus narrowed his eyes in skepticism, “You seem to be a lot informed, Magilou… mind if you tell me what that is?”

“I’ve my own methods to acquire information… like Bienfu!” She sarcastically said.

“Bienfu having access to highest Abbey’s secret… that’s just absurd. But I don’t care, tell me what it is.” Avernus demanded.

 Out of blue, she extended her arm and offered him the small bottle, “Before telling you anything… Here, drink it.” She said, sincerely.

Avernus glanced at the bottle and then at the witch herself, “What is this?”

“I told you, it’s a gift. A regular smoothie to soothe that pain you’re enduring.” She said, poetically.

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the witch, “A drink from a witch? Are you taking me for a fool?!”

She waved her hand, “Nope, nothing evil or foul at play. I promise.”

Avernus shook his head, “I will not drink this mysterious concoction you brew out of nowhere, Magilou.”

Tia suddenly entered the kitchen, “It’s safe, just a delicious smoothie. I know how she made it. You don’t need to worry about it.”

 Avernus sighed nodded. He took the bottle and examined it from up close; it contained some sort of a crimson liquid. He opened the cap, reddish steam came out of it. Avernus brought his nose closer to smell the drink,

“It smells of rosemary, lilac, lily, and primrose… I put my trust in you, Tia.” He raised the bottle and sipped it up.

  Magilou and Tia both smirked at the same time. Avernus put the bottle on the table and violently shook his head, “That was… actually good, Magilou. Okay… tell me about the solution.”

Magilou leaned back against the wall once more, “A shadow.”

Avernus raised one of his brows, waiting for her to say the rest.

“As you probably already know, your sincerity and conviction alone could not save the world. To remain free of malevolence, you need someone to do those dirty works for you. A shadow.” She answered, thoroughly.

“How this shadow won’t generate malevolence themselves?” Avernus wondered.

“No, their belief in the exorcists as the saviors of the word is pure and unyielding, even more than Shepherd and his exorcists. A mountain of ice that will neither boil nor melt nor break. People with frozen hearts to be precise.” She said, comprehensively.

Avernus remained silent for a few moments, “Well… I guess I can’t be a frozen man. I’d rather live passionately than to survive with a senseless and a frozen heart… Thanks, Magilou.”

The witch extended her arm in a stately gesture and stared proudly into the horizon, “I’ll accept gifts as compliment young one, or you can try to go crazy for me too!”

Avernus cocked his head, moving his pointer finger to the sides in the gesture of “No”.

Velvet suddenly entered the room, first, oblivious to Avernus’s presence. She wiggled some kind of a paper in front of her face,

“Has any of you lost a letter recently?” she asked and as soon as her eyes met with the sorcerer, she gasped and frowned.

Tia slowly shook her head, looking at Avernus and Magilou. They followed her movement,

“No. Does it say who the sender is?” Tia asked.

“Phi read a name… Uzfmiwuw Uexuv or something like that.”

Tia grinned like she knew who it was, “Go and give it to Eizen, he knows what to do with it.”

“Oh, that was helpful.” She indifferently said and without uttering another word, left the room. Avernus let out a prolonged sigh and slowly stood up, “See you later girls, and thanks for the drink, wicked witch.”

Tia and Magilou kept their smiles as he left the kitchen. After a brief moment, they both burst into laughter. “I can’t wait to see the results! I’ve never tested a working love potion before. Thanks for the formula though!” Magilou held her fist closer to her chest as her eyes flashed with wicked thoughts. Tia giggled and slowly walked to the door.

“Hey, Tia, one question.” Magilou called out to her, Tia stopped, waiting, “What Avernus sees in Velvet?” Magilou asked in a serious tone.

Tia turned her body towards her, “He sees an Alpha Wolf.” Tia frankly answered.

Magilou raised her head, “What?” She was more intrigued than before.

 “Avernus is a Shepherd, his primary responsibility is the safety and welfare of the people, using his rod and staff to protect his flock…”

Magilou snapped her fingers, “So that’s what his look represents! Just like a normal shepherd!”

Tia frowned, “Don’t interrupt me!” she said in her scolding and a raised voice. Magilou grinned and stayed silent,

“Anyway, the difference is, he’s not protecting a group of defenseless sheep this time, he is working with wolves. Velvet is an alpha female wolf, a leader and she’s kind of one with herself, both in physical and emotional and most importantly, she owns her life. Velvet is confident, radiant and she makes no excuse for her authority.” Tia explained slowly and tolerantly.

“A pack leader…” Magilou said, quietly to herself.

“Precisely. Although self-sufficient, an alpha female wolf is devoted to her family. I understood that she’s caring, at least when it comes to Phi, Eleanor, and even the dense man himself. But each alpha female needs an alpha male. Avernus indirectly wants to fill that role, even so, he doesn’t know it himself; the role of an alpha wolf male is knowing what’s best for the pack and has a calming effect for the rest. They are even more tender than their female counterparts.”

“They’re taking care of their pup Phi alright…so, a shepherd falling for a she-wolf and turning into another wolf himself… you know that wolves are monogamous animals; if they pair with each other, they mate for life.” Magilou observed.

Tia’s look went pale and stared blankly into the wall, “Yes, unfortunately, I know that too… But they’re different people, although, sometimes I think he was a wolf himself all along or he had the potential to be one. But I’m still not sure if there something else he sees in those yellow eyes?”

Back in the docks, Avernus found the group getting ready for their departure to Midgand in the morning. Rokurou and Phi were standing far from the group and waving their hands at the sorcerer,

“Hey! Avernus! Did you know about Eizen’s letter to a lady friend?” Rokurou subtly asked.

“Nope.” He said, popping the p.

“He was sending a gift with a letter to someone. A really polite one with incredible penmanship!” Phi described it, his cheeks heated up.

“Yeah, I didn’t know old Reeps had it in him!” Rokurou said, smirking.

Avernus shrugged but unknown to them, Eizen was standing right behind them, “I can hear you three you know!”

Phi and Rokurou dashed to the gates but they were too slow for Eizen’s hands and soon they got hit by two backhands, courtesy of the reaper himself. Avernus sighed, looking down and unimpressed. Eizen came to his side and signaled Rokurou who was rubbing his back. Phi was watching them but the swordsman said something and he went back in the base, alone.

 Avernus picked up that something was up. Eizen and Rokurou wickedly smiled at him, “We’ve got something interesting planned for tonight. Just the three of us, plus Benwick of course.”

The sorcerer’s glance jumped from the reaper to the swordsman, suspicious. “O-okay, what’s this plan of yours?”

Eizen walked to the direction the second dock on the other side of the Titania, “Follow me.” He confidently said.

The trio traversed the ruined path behind the prison and finally managed to get to a secluded wooden pier. Avernus focused in the darkness and could make a silhouette of a man holding some kind of a rope.

When they approached, Avernus could hear something hissing quietly.

“You’re late, first mate!” the voice of the unknown man identified him to be Benwick. He moved into the light. Avernus noticed that he was shirtless and his face was red from excitement.

Eizen smirked and with Rokurou and Avernus, moved to the other side of the dock.

Avernus eyes widened in shock, “What the hell is that?” He slowly asked.

It was dark but he saw a creature that resembled a young woman with curves in all the right places; hourglass figure, large breasts, round hips, but with several tentacles as legs. She was stuck in a large net and hissed louder as they got closer.

“That Avernus, is one of the wonders of the seas, “The Kraken Queen”.” Eizen introduced, having his hands on his hips.

“The Kraken… what? That’s more look like a mermaid but… an octa mermaid… and why she’s in a net?!” Avernus suddenly frowned, feeling that they caught her deliberately.

“Relax, she got trapped when we were catching regular fish. Benwick was going to free her but I wanted you to experience one of the pleasures of sailor’s life.” Eizen explained but it didn’t help the chevalier soul of the shepherd.

“Pleasure… oh, no… release her in this instant!” Avernus demanded, pointing out to the creature and nearly shouting.

Eizen and Rokurou both laughed, “You sound just like Eleanor! Don’t worry… it’s not what you think.”

Avernus lowered his arm, still focusing on the reaper. Eizen began to take off his coat and Rokurou, his top robe.

“Listen, we thought that you needed some “manly” activity since you spend too much time playing family man and “the patriarch” of the group. And, I sensed your frustration a few hours ago.” Eizen said and started at Avernus’s torso, “Take off your coat and your vest.” He told him but Avernus folded his arms, stood firm and defiant.

“Why? What are we going to do?” he asked, defensively.

Eizen shook his head, “You keep getting the wrong idea, Avernus. What we’re going to do is to approach her and let her whip our back.”

Avernus pressured his lips and raised his brows, “Hah? What? Why?”

“Her tentacles secrete some sort of pleasure-inducing substance, when they touch you, they’ll give you pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever experienced.” Eizen passionately explained.

Avernus calmed down, “So, we’re not going to hurt her?”

Rokurou chuckled, “No, of course not. She is the one who’s doing the “hurting”.”

Now Eizen fully shirtless, he slowly walked to the creature and sat close to her, turning his back. His eyes were watching Avernus, “Don’t fear the pain, Shepherd. Consider this to be training for the future. You need to enjoy the pain if you want to embrace a “daemon’s love”. I hear Velvet’s fangs and claws are sharp.” Eizen mocked and places a cloth in his mouth, between his teeth.

“Is that supposed to mean something?!” Avernus asked as if didn’t know but it wasn’t something that he could hide anymore.

Suddenly, the Kraken queen hissed louder and screamed like a banshee. She raised her tentacles and landed a quick hit on Eizen’s back. The reaper jolted and moaned. Another strike hit his back. Her arms whistled through the air and constantly slammed him. He spat the cloth, “Ah… yes! That’s it!”

Avernus took off his coat and vest. His eyes were wide from shock, watching Eizen shouting in joy and painful pleasure. He was squirming. A scene that Avernus wanted to unseen, but he couldn’t.

After whipping Eizen for a few minutes, the exhausted Kraken queen stopped. Eizen, smiling and gasping for air walked back to them. He fell on his butt hard, not caring about no pain, he breathed heavily and looked at Avernus, “The pain will make you a man; a better man Shepherd.”

Rokurou was the next for the whipping. Avernus looked at the body of Eizen as he was laying on the cold sand. “Wow Eizen, your skin is white as a ghost. Heh, you’re haunting Van Eltia with your whiteness, first mate. You need some tan, just like me and Rokurou.”

“Was that one of those dad jokes, Avernus? That’s the reason I need to man you up.” Eizen mocked him, talking in short breaths.

Rokurou was back from his turn, sweating and having a satisfactory smile on his face.

Suddenly Eizen hit Avernus in the back hard, throwing him towards the creature and nearly losing control of his balance. Avernus slowly went towards the queen and sat with his back turned on her. He swallowed and patiently waited for his whipping. His eyes were on Eizen and Rokurou. They both looked wasted, their bodies were laid on the ground. He waited for one more minute but no scream or hissing sound was heard and no tentacle attacks came at him.

Instead, he heard squeezing sound that was getting closer. He sensed something slippery moved around his back and towards his arms. Avernus slowly tilted his head to look and saw several tentacles were slowly circling around his body.

“Um… guys. Is she supposed to do that too?” He asked them in an uncertain tone.

Soon, the queen was beside him. The shepherd swallowed. The creature’s face was more apparent from up close. Her dark eyes weren’t angry anymore. She seemed to probe Avernus with great interest. At the heat of the moment, he noticed that she freed herself from the net as well. He looked at Benwick and found out that he passed out from exhaustion.

“Guys… this doesn’t look so good.” Avernus informed them.

Eizen abruptly sat as soon as he noticed the situation, but it was too late; The Kraken queen’s arms were tightened around the Shepherd and she jumped high with baffled Avernus in her tentacles.

“Shit!” The sorcerer, helpless and caught off guard, held his breath and closed his eyes before he hit the water.

Eizen and Rokurou ran towards the dock but Avernus and the Kraken queen disappeared beneath the waters.

“What happened?!” Rokurou asked, scanning the area.

Eizen gasped and glanced at Rokurou, “She kidnapped him.”

Rokurou quickly turned his head towards Eizen, stunned. “What for?!”

“Probably she liked him too much.” Eizen guessed, uncertain.

They both ran to grab their clothes, “Benwick! Ready the rowboat! We’re going after them!” Eizen shouted and strode towards their boat nearby.

Inside the walls of Titania, Velvet was checking the supplies in the absence of Eizen. She noticed Magilou leaning near one of the crates. She smirked, “Have you been practicing your dove impression, Velvet?” she asked, colloquially.

Her face wrinkled, “What?! Heh, no.” She rudely answered, nearly sneering at the question.

“Now, now, a performer in Magilou’s Menagerie has to be more diligent than that! What if we’re stopped at a checkpoint, and the guards ask you to perform a trick?” Magilou said in a bubbly and enthusiastic tone.

Velvet looked irritated, “If that happens, I’ll show them my trick where I devour an entire witch faster than the blink of an eye… or even a sorcerer, or even both of them at the same time.”

“Oho! I see that you’re still angry. But seriously, if you ever want some magic tricks up your sleeve, let me know, and I’ll teach you some. Just 10000 gald each. Or, you can go to Avernus and take part in his private lessons. I think he’ll teach you free of charge.”

Velvet groaned in displeasure and left her side. She went for her back belt and pulled something from under it; the enchanted rose that Seres gave her along with the hair comb. “ _A gift from the heart_.” Suddenly she heard Phi and Kamoana laughing.

“Laphicet! I spy, I spy!” Kamoana yelled in her corky voice.

Phi’s face went red, “Aww, I can’t, Kamoana, I’ve got stuff to…”

Kamoana ignored him, “I spy with my little eye… Something that starts with “V”!”

Phi sighed, “Okay, I’ll try.” He looked around them, his eyes caught Velvet’s smiling face, “Uh… is it Velvet?” he said, unsurely.

Kamoana’s cheerful expression suddenly turned into a somber one, “It’s not fair! How did you do it so fast?!” she started to wail.

Phi was caught off guard by her shrill sound of crying, “Wait, Kamoana, I’m sorry! You don’t have to cry!” He pleaded.

Velvet stood near them, watching and smiling at Phi’s flustered face, but Kamoana suddenly noticed the rose in her hands and immediately recognized it. Her heterochromia eyes widened, “That’s Avernus’s rose! I made it for him! He was going to give it to his princess! You stole it from him!” she abruptly screamed in anger.

Velvet frowned and shook her head, “I didn’t steal it from him.” She denied it, confidently.

But Kamoana’s crying streak went on, “No! You stole it from him! Why?! I hate you, Velvet! I hate you!”

She covered her eyes and wept. Phi grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to comfort her. Velvet sighed and quickly cleared the scene.

Velvet eyes noticed Eleanor. She was standing in a corner, thinking deeply.

Velvet approached her and heard her murmuring, “Hmm… what else do they have in common?”

“What are you up to?” Velvet asked.

Eleanor raised her head, “I’m compiling everything we know about earthpulse points. Starting with what the ones in Warg Forest and Palamedes have in common. I’ll compare those points with the ones that didn’t have therions. Then I’ll factor in everything I currently know about Abbey’s deployments. Once that’s done, I’ll match all that information against what we know about the locations Laphicet was able to sense. When that’s completed, we should be able to tell which locations are more likely to house a therion.” She explained, exhaustively.

Velvet looked surprised, “You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” she observed, skeptically.

Eleanor scowled, looking serious, “Must you sound so doubtful and silly? One thing that I learned from Avernus is that if you’re going to do something, then give it all you got. There is no other way to live!”

Velvet was taken back from her reaction, “R-Right. Then I’m counting on you, then.” She stuttered.

Eleanor maintained her frown, “I’m not doing this for you. This is for me, Laphicet, and Avernus, who keeps cleaning the mess you leave behind. If you’re going to make life harder for him, I’m going to help him to lessen the pressure that he’s receiving recently from your actions! Do you even understand why Laphicet and Avernus are both trying so hard?” Eleanor said, furious and angry.

Velvet moaned, “Yeah, I do…”

She left Eleanor to her thoughts. Her focus was back at the sorcerer. All of sudden, she noticed that there were no signs of Eizen, Rokurou, or even Avernus himself. Her eyes caught the blacksmith working alone in the corner,

 “Do you know where the men are?”

The headless blacksmith’s voice echoed, “Rokurou said something about testing something Eizen cooked up. He also mentioned a name… Kraken… Kraken lady or queen or something like that.”

Velvet’s eyes flared up, the golden hue burned brighter, “The Kraken queen?!...” she groaned in irritation and quickly went for the front pier.

It was already midnight, there were no signs of anyone outside, nothing but the calm sounds of the wind and sea waves hitting the stone barriers. Velvet walked to the edge of the dock, watching the dark ocean, trying to detect the lost team amidst the pitch-black waters. Even so, she was still angry, Velvet couldn’t ward off the feelings of concern for Avernus when he was not near her.

Suddenly, she heard a shrill scream of a hawk. Velvet looked up and saw Griffin, transformed into his daemon form and passed above her head, clapping its enormous wings and flying towards the ocean.

Under the sea, Avernus held on to his breath, the creature was pulling him hard, he could feel the pressure of water getting harder to tolerate. He thought about conjuring his spirit blades and cut the Queen's tentacles clean off, but she wasn’t a malicious animal. Avernus closed his eyes and his body disappeared into a dark mist.

The queen stopped and uncontrollably searched the area around her. The sorcerer appeared a few meters above. The water density prevented him to warp higher. Avernus quickly swam to the top with the Kraken queen hot on his tail. He reached the surface and quickly raised his arm to call the Dreamshadow, but he couldn’t feel it, he was too far from the Island. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around his neck, pulling him harder underwater. He could see the queen’s face now annoyed and irritated. Avernus eyes began to glow white, “ _gulp_ **Colossal… Surge!** ” he barely managed to gargle his arte underwater, his words were lost amidst the infinite number of bubbles that came out of his mouth.

The area became dense, the flow of water changed and both of them forcefully shot out of the ocean.

“Sorry, lady. I’m not interested!” He yelled, angrily.

Waves after waves swept the region. Eizen, Rokurou, and Benwick saw the waves approaching their boat, shaking it from side to side. They barely managed to hold on to it.

“He’s there!” Rokurou shouted and pointed.

“Damn it! He’s using his artes! We can’t get close!” Eizen shouted, annoyingly.

In the whirlpool, Avernus hit the surface again. He quickly searched the area for the persistent creature. Behind him, a pair of tentacles grabbed his shoulders,

“Geez, you’re not my type! Don’t force my hand, I don’t want to hit a la…”

She pulled him under again. Avernus was annoyed, his hands were engulfed in magic, ready to cast, but the Kraken queen shot a black liquid from its mouth, dousing the area around them. The sorcerer quickly closed and covered his eyes to protect them from the black ink.

Out of nowhere, he felt something heavy dived into the water behind them. A pair of large claws clutched his body and he was pulled from the water. He opened his eyes and heard wing clapping and a chill wind on his skin.

“Am I flying?!” He wondered and looked up. Avernus noticed the feathery body of the Griffin.

“I can’t believe it! Griffin! Thanks, buddy! I owe you one!” surprised, he declared. The therions screamed back in response.

Avernus could see the queen, floating on the surface of the water, watching him as he flew back towards Titania.

“I’m sorry for the trouble! I wish that you’ll meet someone… nice and tolerant one day!” He yelled, humorously.

Avernus was enjoying the flight, even the grip was tight around his body, the sensation of wind passing around, he felt that he was close to the stars and to the moon.

“I wish Velvet was here with m…” He was cut off from his thought as the sense of vertigo and dizziness overcame his mind. Griffin dived towards the ground below and gently released him near the ground. Avernus landed on his feet. He raised his head, he was shocked to see someone, unexpected,

“Speak of the de… Hey, Velvet.” He greeted her, casually.

Velvet was standing there in front of him. Arms folding and her legs were crossed, tapping the ground with her left feet in a steady rhythm. Her eyes were looking vexed, but that wasn’t something new and intimidating to him.

“One moment.” He said and raised his hand. His soaking wet body was flashed orange for a second and dried from water drops. Velvet sighed and moved closer, slowly and step by step. There was no place to hide or to retreat. Avernus stood in his place, staring her in the eyes, waiting for a scold or a nag even.

A gust of wind blew as Griffin landed beside them, their long hairs floated away.

Velvet eyes suddenly widened, her angry expression was gone. She reached within the touching distance. There was a calm air about her now. Avernus sighed and loosened his tense gesture,

“Listen, Velvet. I know I went too far today. You didn’t deserve it. I’m…”

Suddenly, Velvet placed her hands on his cheeks. He could feel the hotness of the skin of her right hand and the cold sensation of the bandage clothes of her left hand on his face for the first time. She began to touch and moving his head around as if she was examining it.

“Um… as I was saying, I’m sorry for what I said earlier…”

Her hands went from side to side, checking his ears, his eyes, and even squishing and pinching his cheeks. Avernus narrowed his eyes, “Are you okay, Velvet?”

Out of nowhere, she blushed, “Have you done something to your face recently?” she asked, uncertainly but in a soft voice.

“Besides swimming in the water…no. Has something happened to my face?”

Velvet didn’t seem to hear or care, “… You went to get some “pleasure” from the Kraken Queen…” her voice became sultry and lower than usual.

Avernus swallowed. The hairs on his body were instantly stood up because of her immense touching and stirring.

“I… Didn’t do anything….” He stuttered.

 Velvet’s eye fixated on his lips, she didn’t know what to do with this strange feeling she developed out of nowhere. She wanted to punish him, she was angry, but something about him made it inconceivable. Their height difference was impossible for her to reach his mouth without jumping. She was close to his chest and she could hear his heart beat faster. But he didn’t flinch.

“If you want to kiss me and then act as nothing happened between us… I’m sorry, I can’t do that anymore, Velvet.” He quietly said to her.

Velvet’s eyes switched from his lips to his eyes, “I don’t want to kiss someone so rude as you… I’m still mad, but I need to do… something…”

Her amber eyes glanced at his neck. Abruptly, her hands gripped his neck and backside harder. Avernus could feel her breath close to his skin.

“What are you doin…”

In a flash, her lips pressed against the tender skin of his neck. Avernus instantly tried to push her away but he was no match for the hungry wolf, she latched her legs around his waist and pressed herself against his shirtless torso. Her aggressive biting and sucking made him nearly yell in pain. He could feel her mouth, her watery tongue and even her teeth against his skin. Velvet felt the delicious taste of blood, his smooth skin, and his warm body against her own chest and stomach.

His face wrinkled, “Ow! Ouch! That hurts!”

Griffin opened his wings and raised his head, screaming loudly into the night sky of Titania, obscuring any cries for help from the sorcerer.

After thirty seconds of intense suction, Velvet let go of his skin, pulling off her lips as her saliva stringed between her mouth and the spot. She gasped for air, having a satisfied look on her face. “You wanted a painful pleasure, well, here you go…” she leaned back and seductively said.

Avernus quickly escaped from her embrace and ran towards the water. He dropped on his knees and checked his reflection; a large reddish bruise mark was forming on his neck.

“You… you just gave me… a hickey?!” His voice shriek as he said the last part. He looked back at her, his eyes were filled with annoyance and anger, “How old are you?! Fifteen?!”

Velvet was licking her lips, sensually. She glanced back, maliciously grinning and frowning, like a contended villain that proved her dominance. “Until I can forgive you for what you said earlier… I had to mark my own territory so you don’t go around, playing with ideas about other women in your mind.” Feeling triumphant, she slowly walked towards the main fortress. Avernus held his neck and his hand began to glow a greenish color.

Velvet suddenly stopped, “If you heal the spot…our relationship is over, for good. Consider this a mark of our “Trust” between us.” She said in a threatening but a smoky voice.

Avernus moaned and canceled his arte. He looked back at Griffin, feeling irritated.

“You could’ve just dropped me in front of the door you know!” He complained. The therion let out a whining sound. Nevertheless, Avernus hugged his large head and patted its soft and smooth feathers, burying his head in them. “I was joking… don’t get mad… Thanks, buddy.” Griffin feeling appreciated and loved, screamed in happiness.

Avernus noticed Eizen, Rokurou, and Benwick approaching him. He sighed,

“Now, we need to find a scarf to hide this Velvet’s “love bite”.”


	28. A Spell for Empty Hearts Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter contains some jokes that may feel inappropriate to some younger readers.

 Avernus opened the door to the deck of Van Eltia. The sea breeze caressed his skin, he took a deep breath, trying to make himself feel more strong and confident. The hunt for the next therion had already begun. Zekson port slowly came into peripheral vision but another unlikely pair also positioned themselves to be caught in his line of sight. The sorcerer noticed Magilou and Tia, leaning against the railing and smirking, having uncontrollable and noticeable sneering like two teenage girls.

Avernus groaned; more teases were going to hit him right in the stomach.

“I see “big bad wolf “was hungry for some delicious shepherd’s “meat”,” Tia said, teasingly.

Avernus reached for his newfound scarf and repositioned it, like a reaction of a paranoid man; it was a very long dark grey scarf, with carbon-like textures. It was wrapped around his neck normally but its ends were hanging on the back and front like a cloak.

“Where did you find your new scarf, Mr. fashion switcher? Did you win the shepherd’s best reward at taming daemons?” Magilou asked, maintaining her spoof behavior.

Avernus folded his arms, he remained steadfast, “Alright, come on you two, let it all out, you girls.”

“It seems a congratulation is in order, Avernus. It looks like you two are ready to take it to the next level. And please, get rid of that scarf, every adult human being knows what happened with a single glance.” Tia said, applauding and ridiculing him at the same time. After a brief delay, she slightly added more tease to her smile, now looking less innocent, “So… how was the last night at the beach?”

Magilou was looking anxious to hear the results, her partner in crime proved to be a valuable ally during the last few days. Contrary to their expectations, Avernus eyes remained unwavering, “She bit me.” He flatly said.

“And?” Tia inquired.

“And what?” Avernus tilted his right hand as if there wasn’t anything more to say.

Magilou rolled her eyes, letting out a prolonged and annoyed sigh at his apathetic manner, “Wasn’t she in your “To do list”?”

Avernus looked at her with a confused face.

“Did you put “wood” in the “stove”?” Tia asked, braying now.

The Shepherd was clueless as ever,

“Did “the girls” were happy to see you?” Magilou abruptly and hopelessly asked, trying to get through the density of his pure soul.

Tia herself looked at the witch, narrowing her eyes, “Why did you call those “the girls”?”

Magilou shook her head, “I don’t know, Velvet’s choice of torn rugs as her clothes always gave me the impression that her boobs always want to be free. I just thought they’d probably looked happy to see him; you know? “Won’t you come to say hi to these twins, Avernus?”.” She raised her hands and put them on her flat chest as if she was pressing against imaginary round squashy things, mimicking Velvet’s villainous tone for the last part.

Avernus finally ticked, His pale green eyes widened, “You… You’re all creeps and perverts! So that’s why Eizen was bugging me with “slapping the midnight silence”, “hammering the moaning effigy”, and “wearing the velvet hat.”.”

Tia raised her brows and looked at Magilou, “wearing the velvet hat… hmm… that’s too soon for their first night, Isn’t it?” She quietly said to Magilou, nearly whispering.

“Yeah, I wonder why Eizen said that. Guys are just too wild sometimes.” Magilou replied in kind, murmuring.

Avernus pointed his finger at them, “You all three were in on this together?! The Kraken’s queen “Incident” was your idea too?! I nearly drowned in the sea for goodness sake!” He said in an accusing tone, nearly yelling at the end.

Tia frowned and put her hands on her hip, “Oh, give me break, Avernus. You always wanted to “have” her. Talking my ears off about how your motivation was to just save her from the path of “self-destruction” and then marrying her as soon as the quest was over. You got your wish and she likes you now, so man up to your claims.”

He suddenly gave her puppy eyes, “I don’t think she likes…” Avernus mumbled but Magilou cut her sentence

Magilou looked irritated, she suddenly frowned at the level of Avernus’s denial, “Of course she does, you idiot. That hickey she gave you last night, was to show the public which means me, Eleanor, and every female in Midgand, that you’re taken. Screaming; “don’t try to steal my man away from me or I’m going to devour you all!” … Sheesh, she is so possessive and jealous now that I think about it. Even though we pushed it with…”

“Shhhhh!” Tia quickly hushed, preventing her to expose their use of the potion.

Avernus closed his eyes and breathed heavily, lost in his thoughts.

“Why are you doing this to me? What the hell is wrong with you, women?!” he implored, his voice was low and he seemed to be controlling his urge to yell.

Magilou folded her arms behind her head, grinning, “The life around here was getting boring, Eizen lecturing us non-stop, everybody’s trying to take care of Laphicet and you, acting as if you’re his dad. Besides, I had enough of Velvet’s nagging about killing Artorius. How we could ignore an affair between a vengeful daemoness and a pure-hearted Shepherd. It was like watching “forbidden lovers”. You two needed a nudge or in this case, Velvet needed a push...”

“That’s enough explanation, Magilou.” Tia subdued her speech once more. “In short, we wanted some adult fun and topics to talk about and you needed Velvet. So, fair trade if you ask me.” Tia concluded. She then relaxed her body and her face returned to a gentler expression, “So you two wasted the last night doing nothing, am I right?” She calmly inquired.

Avernus squinted his eyes, “Wasted?! I don’t understand, why it is necessary for me to fool around with her to convey my love and affection?! You know me, Tia, I was raised as a gentleman. I’m not a thirsty deviant and I will abide by my code no matter what. If anything has to happen either it will be with her consent or after I proposed to her.”

Magilou suddenly lost her coolness, “Oh, shut up. Don’t play the chevalier card on us and live in denial. I see how you leer at her. You’re not even discreet about it anymore with that bedroom gaze you have on your face, looking up and down, undressing whatever she has on her body that you can call clothes. You know, since you and Velvet are not together, it feels creepy. You two need to act like grown-ups about it and talk to each other.” Magilou protested.

“There is no such thing as… as undressing her with my own eyes! The problem is your dirty minds! I’m a grown up and it’s none of your business!” he argued, raising his voice.

Tia smirked, “Good since you’re an adult, I can be your coach then. You see, now that you’re an intimate relationship, you should learn about where babies really come from.” She said, sincerely without letting Avernus change the direction of their main topic.

Avernus opened his eyes, looking baffled and annoyed, “Excuse me?”

 “I know back in my church, they say you wish for your babies and the good storks take them out of gardens and bring them to you in a basket… but that’s not true. Actually, what happens is that when a girl and a boy really love each other, they…” Tia was keeping her motherly and patient posture, speaking softly. At the same time, Avernus covered his forehead and shook his head from side to side in a frustrated manner, suddenly cutting herself short,

“Mysteria’s bright star! I know where babies come from!” he said, irritated and stridently.

Tia’s hands reached his face and pinched his cheeks, “Do you? Do you really?” she asked in a low and sympathetic voice as she looked like that she was talking with a kid.

“I certainly hope so,” he replied, uncertain. His face suddenly blushed. His glance was fixated like a little clueless baby into her own eyes.

“Oh, all right then. Aww, look, you’re all red and mottled. How cute.” Tia said, playfully.

Avernus’s eyes jolted from smirking Tia to grinning Magilou and back, “You did that on purpose!”

Tia smirked, “Now, now Avernus, why would I do such a thing?” she said in a kind tone of voice.

“Because you and Magilou are both wicked. That caring sister act? I’m so not fooled anymore!” Avernus said, informatively.

Magilou leaned once again against the railing, “If you want information how to properly unstrap her complex vest and save you from the frustration of tearing it apart, I can give it to you for just 99000 gald!”

Avernus hastily put his hands on his ears to block off all incoming voices, “I’m not listening! La la la la la la!” he quickly left and went towards prince Percival and Laphicet.

Tia’s smile went away, “I can’t believe it he’s a grown man now.”

Magilou sneered, “I wonder where is Velvet? Phi is out here for sometimes and Avernus has already woken up. She usually was an early bird.”

Tia slowly turned to her, glancing as Magilou herself already know the answer, “Wait… don’t tell me that the potion had _that_ much an effect on her!” Magilou wondered.

“Velvet is a strong woman, never letting her weaknesses shown to anyone. But deep down, she’s still a teenager when it comes to her emotions. The potion’s purpose was to bring out the most effect on the one who truly cares for him. If she bit him last night, I can only imagine how’s the spell is working for her.” Tia explained.

Magilou face wrinkled and then suddenly burst into her laughter, “Do you mean… that.”

The crew’s quarter door slowly opened and Velvet came out. Tia and Magilou observed her; Velvet eyes quickly found Avernus. Her usual gloomy and frowning look was suddenly gone, her cheeks flushed at the sight of the Shepherd. She was indirectly ogling him from afar and biting her lips.

“Oho, look at her. I can feel those eyes… lusting for some Shepherd’s punishment.” Magilou clenched her fists and with a malicious look began to portray Velvet’s situation. Tia’s eyes widened, she sensed that the potion was getting to her too. It felt amusing.

 “She probably dreamed about Avernus; the Shepherd who disciplines naughty daemons. He relentlessly pursued her. She tried to get away but who can escape from the might of Shepherd sorcerer Avernus.” Magilou described, exerting herself and nearly out of breath. Her excitement level was off the charts. Tia’s eyes were fixated on the witch, sneering.

“Velvet tried to run but she tripped and fell. As soon as she turns her head back, Avernus was there; staring at her with piercing pale green eyes that glitter in the dark. Those manly shoulders, long white and gold coat that represents his authority and power made her feeble and weak. Her energy fails her at the mercy of his imposing figure! He pinned her to the ground and she surrendered her body to him so he could have his way and take her by force…”

**_Splash!_ **

Without warning, a stream of salty sea water hit the witch in the face. It all went into her nose and her mouth. She fell on her knees, coughing and choking hard from the results of Tia’s water arte. She was soaking wet, staring back at Tia, looking as if she was rudely awoken from an erotic dream.

Tia’s hand was glowing, “You were getting carried away, Magilou.”

Bienfu, which was talking to Grimoirh a few meters away, saw the scene and quickly flew back, “Bien?! What happened to Ms. Magilou?!”

“She was getting affected by the love potion, despite I warned her to avoid being close to Avernus for two more days.” She calmly but admonishingly said.

Bienfu was slowly tapping Magilou’s back as she continued to wheeze and spit, “But how that potion even works exactly? Shouldn't the person you want to fall in love with you drink that?”

“No, this one is from an ancient recipe for malakhims. It doesn’t affect the drinker, but instead, it amplifies their domain. Avernus is a Shepherd and he has a domain around him like what malakhims have. The field influences those who enter it, triggering the emotions that made them feel crazy with burning desire to be with them. In severe cases…”

 Tia looked at Magilou, skeptically as she narrowed her eyes and continued her talking in a lower tone, “…Those who already hold strong feeling would take it to the next level. Like they start fantasizing lustful dreams about their… crushes.”  

Magilou took off her hat and emptied the water inside it and pointed her finger at Tia, “That’s a load of baloney right there…” Magilou glanced at Tia’s face; she was groaning and staring as if she knew her lies. “Okay… I was a little bit interested a long time ago but…” Magilou couldn’t hold a straight look. Tia’s face didn’t change one bit. Still waiting for Magilou to say the truth.

Magilou’s body started to quiver, she swallowed and then pounced at Tia, dropping her hat and grabbing Tia’s collar. Her eyes turned watery and she broke down, starting to scream like a denied girl, “So what?! I liked him! How many times in your life you can find a sorcerer that’s passable as a partner?! Hah?” she screeched.

“Sheesh, control yourself, Magilou. You look pathetic. He’s like what? Ten years younger than you.” Tia said with disgust as her head came back and forth from shakings.

“… I don’t care! Why did he choose her? The things we could’ve done together! Shows! festivals! We could rob people blind! Why I’m so unloved?!” She squawked, started to look like a crying baby. Tia held her head with her two hands and pressed her thumbs into the area between her eyebrows. A shining dot appeared and Magilou’s eyes flashed. She let out a prolonged moan and fell to the ground.

“ _This ought to block the effects for that little sly fox of a witch,”_ Tia whispered to herself, watching Magilou's passed out body. 

Bienfu started spiraling around Tia, pressing his hands together, “Please, Ms. Tia, teach me the recipe. I promise to not tell anyone! I want girls to go mad for me, like Ms. Magilou!” he pleaded.

Tia’s eyes followed him around without moving her head, looking annoyed and uninterested, “If you drink that potion, people that dislike you, will also hate you, so choose carefully, if you think it’s worth the trouble.”

Bienfu suddenly stopped, unsure, his mood dropped to a gloomy one. Magilou started to get up slowly behind him, “So you saw what happened…” She squeezed her fists, the shadow of her jester hat had hidden her malicious stare. Bienfu eyes widened, his pupils shrank, slowly turning to her. “Ms. Magilou…? Biennn… I promise! I didn’t see anything…” he managed to mumble some words, frightened.

“Potion or no potion, do you want to see how mad I am?” Magilou threatened. Bienfu started to fly away, screaming and sobbing, and Magilou ran after him with the intention of delivering some punishment.

At the other side, Velvet slowly went to Avernus’s side, passing Eleanor and Rokurou. The swordsman turned to Eleanor, “So, have you heard? Velvet and Avernus are… you know.”

“Have you nothing better to do than spread idle gossip? And besides, both of them can probably hear us. You’re not very discreet.” Eleanor said in a scolding tone.

“Hearing us? Look, They’re not even paying attention.” Rokurou said.

Eleanor rubbed her chin, “Hmm, maybe. You don’t think Avernus is serious about it, do you? Velvet is a daemon after all.” She assumed, whispering.

“Well, look here! Now, who’s an idle gossip? Ha?” Rokurou smirked, rubbing his own chin in return.

Eleanor scowled, “You’re the one who started this! And I’m… well…But don’t you think it’s… dangerous?”

Tia immediately joined their conversation, “Dangerous for whom? Her? Or him?” she asked, calmly.

Eleanor turned to her, anger and worry in her eyes were apparent, “Anyone! him, Phi, and the rest of us. She’s a daemon and he is a Shepherd. How can he even…” Eleanor sighed, looking down, “This can’t be a good idea! She can’t be a good influence on him, I’m sure of it” She said, sounding envious.

Tia gently nodded, “I will admit at one time, I was thinking Velvet is like the worst thing that could ever happen to Avernus. I tried to sway him from the idea several times. But look at it another way, Eleanor:

Perhaps Avernus will be a good influence on her.” Tia said, confidently.

“Your malak friend is right.” Another calm and sophisticated female’s voice was heard. They looked down and saw Grimoirh approaching them, walking in very short steps. “When I met them together, I had the same opinion as Eleanor; Velvet is dangerous, cunning, and thoroughly deceitful. Avernus is a young man and Velvet is a beautiful girl so I thought it was a pity he doesn’t know any better other than an attractive appearance.”

“I think you’re mostly giving Velvet compliments,” Rokurou said.

“Only a daemon would take those as compliments,” Grimoirh said in a serious tone of voice, resulting in Rokurou biting his tongue. She turned to Eleanor once more, “But Avernus is also clever. If he manages to help Velvet, turning her away from this mad quest, think of what disasters he could avert. His effort literally saved Haria’s villagers from turning into daemons. Saving Velvet from a life of death and misery would mean that a lot of innocent lives will also be saved as well. I’d say let’s trust him.” Grimoirh told them with a hopeful tone.

Eleanor sighed and looked at the direction of Avernus with skepticism and apprehension.

He and Prince Percival were discussing the future of Midgand and the possibility of reclaiming his throne with the help of Avernus and Van Eltia’s pirates. Laphicet were observing their significant conversation and discussion of crucial topics.

“… then can I count on your help and your promise, Shepherd Avernus?” Prince asked in an empathetic voice.

“Absolutely, with the path we’re currently on, we will take down Abbey and Artorius himself. But, I’ve requests of my own to make, prince Percival.”

Velvet moved closer, hands on her waist, “Hey, you don’t make promises without consulting it with me first.” She said, disapprovingly.

Avernus looked at her and winked. She frowned, squinting her eyes in response. “In return, I ask any criminal records of her and the Van Eltia’s crew be purged from logbooks of the imperial court and their bounties permanently cleared. Also… if things won’t work out, I require that you leave her into my custody to take her to Hyland.” Avernus demanded.

She gasped and her face went red. Prince Percival gently smiled, “I can respect a man that cares about his friends and people that are close to his hearts. Very well, I agree with your terms.” The prince offered his hand and Avernus shook it, firmly and nodding in acknowledgment. Griffin circled above their heads and then landed on prince’s armguard.

“He was… afraid to leave my side before, but for the first time, he decided to help you last night. If you want, I will permit him to assist you in your travels.” Prince said, gently.

Avernus shook his head, “I can’t accept it. After all, you went through hell to keep him away from the Abbey.”

Griffin glanced at Avernus from one side of his face and screamed. Prince sighed, “I guess he’s not afraid anymore and who I am to deny my best friend’s request?”

Avernus paused for a few seconds, pondering and assessing Griffin’s risks and worth for their missions. He extended his arm and graciously touched the golden band on Griffin’s leg. Shining sparkles illuminated the bracelet, emanating a chiming sound.

“What did you do?” Phi asked.

“I established a bond with him. Now, I can summon him as a familiar creature whenever I need of his assistant.” Avernus explained.

The prince nodded and left their side. Velvet turned to Avernus, wondering but looking irritated as well, “What did you mean when you said “If things won’t work out” and “Leaving me into your custody”? I’m free to choose my own life! I’m not some desperate, damsel in distress that needs yours or any body’s help.” She said, dismissively.

Avernus looked calm and collected, “Don’t think about it too much, but know this; I’m a Shepherd and I demand obedience from my flock, doll face.” He said, smirking.

The lady daemon was disconcerted, she quickly forgot about the rest of his response, her eyebrows were brought together. “What did you call me?!” she demanded in an auguring tone but her crimson face betrayed her.

“Pout, sulk, mope, and threaten me all you want in that sinister tone of voice. I can never get angry at your pretty face. Am I right, Phi?”

The little malak smiled and nodded. Velvet watched both of them, they shared a strange but similar expression, like Phi was a mirror of Avernus’s younger self. They were in sync; their tastes for food, their interest in people, and they even shared a similar goal. Velvet stood speechless. She forgot about the reason why she came to him or what was the point behind their argument. One look at their calm and serene faces and everything seemed to be easier.

Magilou jumped between them, slamming a set of papers to their chests. “Here are your lines for the first act of Magilou’s Menageries! “The Starving Husband”!” she declared, humorously

“The Starving… What?!” Avernus wondered stared to read the pages, pressuring his lips and moving them around. Velvet quickly gave them back, “I already told you, I don’t want to be any part of this…”

The Van Eltia docked at Zekson. Magilou grinned, “You don’t have much time, Vel.”

Magilou returned the papers and quickly followed the rest of the group as they disembarked the ship. Velvet raised her head to look for Avernus and Phi, but they had already left the ship.

It didn’t take long for a man, wearing a red band, approaching their ship, looking at Eizen he said, “The boss has given me a message for you; there’s a nasty daemon running around in the Aldina Plains, to the east of Loegres. She thought it might be the one you’re looking for.”

“Wasn’t the eastern highway closed off from Loegres?” Magilou asked.

The man shook his head, “That was temporary. It’s open again. Follow the road and you’ll reach Stonebury Village. There you’ll find one of ours who actually saw the daemon. Your sorcerer could probably make sense of the situation.”

Phi remembered about earthpulse points. He was on the verge of mentioning it to their contract but Avernus walked in front him,

“Tell Tabatha; Avernus sent his regards.” The sorcerer said and nodded his head and their contact left for Loegres.

“We’re on the right track. It seems we must check out that Bloodwing’s lead.” Rokurou suggested.

Phi moved closer to Avernus’s side, “Did I do something wrong?” He regretfully asked.

“No. I knew you were going to tell him about the earthpulses. It’s just he didn’t need to know about it. That secret is ours and not for them.” Avernus answered.

“But how are they supposed to trust us if we don’t show them trust in kind? And isn’t you already a part of them?” Eleanor inquired.

“I worked with them for a short time, but I won’t go as far as saying they’re my friends. In the underworld, anything can change in an instant and Bloodwings are dangerous. We didn’t tell anyone about our plans, our travel routes, or the times that we’re going to dock in Zekson. Yet that man knew our faces and he was waiting for us.” Avernus explained.

Eleanor’s eyes widened as soon as she realized their extent of network information, “You’re right!”

“We hardly know the first thing about them, and yet they seem to know every move we make.” Velvet said.

“They even went as far to dig up my heritage from a continent which had no ties with your kingdom whatsoever. They could use that information against us and sell us out. We’re allies until we keep being useful to them. The more secrets we have, the better.” Avernus clarified.

Velvet looked at Laphicet, “We’ve got each other’s back, but only as long as we hold a knife up our sleeves. That’s what counts as “trust” in the underworld.”

Phi was looking sad and discouraged, “That sounds terrible… but at least you can trust that Tabatha’s cooking will be tasty!”

“Yeah… can’t agree more.” Avernus then looked at Velvet, “Hey, did you manage to cook our lunch last night? You know, we’ve got a long road ahead of us.”

Velvet’s face went pale and then flushed. She tried to keep it balanced by adding to her frowning, “No, I didn’t make anything.”

“Why? I thought…”

“I was tired, okay? I had to go to sleep.” She put her hand on her forehead. Her cheeks reddish color didn’t go away. Avernus noticed her tense feeling.

“Are you okay? You can stay on the ship if you’re not feeling well…” Avernus suggested.

Velvet closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “No, I’m fine. Let’s get on with this.”

Avernus nodded, still doubtful, but nonetheless, he turned to the group “Alright, since we have no food for the road, Velvet, Magilou, and I will head to the shops to buy ourselves some provisions. We’ll meet the rest of you at the gates.”

The team dispersed into two groups. Avernus, Velvet, and Magilou went to the shopping area, but Magilou quickly entered a crowded inn, “Follow me guys, I’ve got something to show to you.” She said.

The inn was packed with customers. Nearly every table was occupied. Avernus and Velvet reluctantly followed the witch, walking carefully on the sides until they reached someone who appeared to know Magilou,

“Could you fit my comedy act into tonight’s show? These two are still new but I can carry the act myself. I’d appreciate you squeezing us in.” Magilou requested.

Avernus and Velvet both startled and they looked at each other; the guy was a promoter for the Inn’s shows. The guy had a feminine air about him,

“For you, Maggie dear, I’ll do it as a personal favor, but you get 200 flat. No daily allows and no group costs will be taken into account.” He said in a ladylike tone.

Magilou was annoyed, “Ah, you’re being greedy! Come on, it’s our first time…”

The promoter slowly shook his head, “I’m so sorry, dear. But that’s how it is nowadays.”

Velvet quickly grabbed Magilou’s arm, pulling it towards herself, “Wait! This is all happening so fast! I’m not sure I’m ready for…” She nervously informed her.

Magilou grinned, “You’d better get ready because the curtain’s going up!”

The drapery went up. Avernus glanced at the customers, some were drunk, some were busy talking to each other, and the rest had their attention on the stage. Velvet bright amber eyes remained wide. She nearly forgot to breathe.

Magilou smiled and bowed, “Hi there! We’re Magi, Vel, and Avi! Your comediennes for tonight!” She spun around herself and sparks of different colors were cast across the platform. “Magikazam! We’re still new to the comedy business, but we’ll do our best to give you a memorable show! I’m Magi, the bright, radiant one in the group, while this wanton of a man is…”

“Avi! The ungrateful husband for tonight… or that’s what I’ve been told.” Avernus comically introduced wavering his right arm as he bowed to the crowd, speaking in an aristocrat accent.

“…and his moody little partner is…”

Velvet swallowed her words and only mumbling was heard instead.

Magilou titled towards Velvet, “…Hey, what’s wrong, Vel? Is everything okay? Are you still angry because of Avi?”

Velvet stood silent, staring blankly into the crowd,

Magilou slowly slid her way to her side, starting to talk with her mouth shut, “You need to put some energy into this, or we’re in trouble! If you’ve got one redeeming feature, it’s your courage!”

Velvet swallowed, “That might be, but this is different!” she said in a protesting tone.

The crowd began to phase out, looking indifferent to their performance. Magilou triggered “Velvet, what are you doing?! We’re losing the audience!” she complained, pulling Velvet to the other side of the stage.

A droplet of sweat fell from Velvet’s forehead, “I-I can’t help it! I’ve never talked in front of such a big crowd before!” she nervously said.

Magilou’s eyes narrowed, “Wait a minute, don’t tell me…”

All of a sudden, they noticed Avernus was walking from one side to the other, watching the crowd, “It’s nice to see such a diverse crowd, here in Loegres. We’ve got people from Southgand, Taliesin, Northgand, and … whatever the hell Artorius is.” He said, derisively.

Everyone, including Magilou and Velvet, had their eyes nearly popped. Someone shouted from the crowd, “Don’t insult Lord Artorius!”

“I’m not insulting him. I’m describing him.” Avernus calmly replied to the man. He then continued, “One arm, melancholy face that you can’t swallow with a gallon of honey, I think he pissed one of the Empyreans off.”

Another customer yelled, “But you don’t know Lord Artorius!”

“Unfortunately, I know and I’m really jealous of people that don’t know him.”

Someone sneered loudly in the crowd. A woman stood up, “Lord Artorius has the wisdom of an owl, the grace of a swan, and the eye of an eagle!”

“Then Artorius is for birds, not for men and malakhims. No wonder he kept asking people “Why do the birds fly?” God damn it if you want to perch on a nest, go and leave these people in peace.” His tone was too convincing for everyone as some more began to laugh at the argument.

Magilou kept blinking at him from the backstage, “He’s… Avernus is roasting Artorius!” she said as she was baffled with his uncalled act.

Avernus kept walking and stared at the customers, “You know, Artorius loves to talk and talk and talk people’s ears off … I hope he’ll say something intelligent someday.”  The seriousness on his face while saying those line made another customer chuckle.

“You know, his face is so sad and dark, that there was a time Artorius and I went to a haunted castle to destroy some pesky daemons. They didn’t attack him, instead, they handed him an application to apply as one of the villains.”

The promoter himself giggled.

Avernus let a sigh, “The last thing that worries me is someday, I want to marry his sibling and I have to endure the inevitable; having him in my wedding. So, I’m going to tell him: Hey, Artorius! I’m glad you and your dull personality could be here. I’m excited to hear your speech at the wedding. With your personality, I’m sure your speech will combine the thrill of talking, with the excitement of standing there.”

More people laughed. Magilou chuckled and slowly turned to Velvet. She groaned and immediately took off. Magilou’s eyes followed her to the door.

The sound of applause brought her out of her focus. Avernus exited through the backstage and joined her. The promoter came to their side. “Well, you’ve certainly shown me something new… an ungrateful husband who suddenly decides to roast the head of the authority. That was...fresh.”

Magilou faked a smile, “We’re going for a brand new comedic style! So, he he… what did you think?”

The promoter pressed his lips and raised one of his brows, “Don’t give up your day job unless you want to find yourself in one of Abbey’s dungeons.”

Magilou gazed at Avernus, vexing. He shrugged, “I tried… some people laughed. Wait… where is Velvet?”

Magilou raised her shoulders, “I don’t know. She left as soon as you mentioned “wedding”.”

“That was a made up joke, geez.”

“Don’t fret, idiot. You should never joke about marrying a girl. We’re a little bit sensitive on this subject…” She chuckled, “You and your stupid moves. No wonder why you’re still single.”

Avernus started at her, stone-faced.  
“Whatever, follow me, I need to meet my contact near the cathedral to buy some rare ingredients,” Magilou said to her.

Avernus moaned and walked behind her until they reached the religious area of the port. Magilou left his side to search for her contact. Avernus glanced at the cathedral and decided to check inside to get a feeling of its design.  Before entering it, Bienfu instantly appeared beside him,

“Please, Mr. Avernus, can I ask you a favor?” he pleaded, flying around him.

“It depends, hat face.”

“Would you teach me the formula of Malakhim’s love potion? Please, I want to be famous with females like yourself,” he asked, nicely.

Avernus squinted his eyes, “What? I don’t know, you must ask Tia about brewing these kinds of concoctions… Wait a minute. Where did you even hear about something like that?! It's a Hyland secret recipe!”

Bienfu bit his tongue and tried to dash away, but Avernus was quicker, grabbing his hat and holding him in mid-air, “Bieeeeen! Please! Forget about what I said!” he started to sob, floundering.

Avernus moved his body closer to his face, looking irritated, “You have a look of someone who’s guilty. Tell. Me. Now. Hat for face or I’ll remove both the ribbon and that large hat off your head!”

“No! anything but those!” he shrieked in his corky voice, desperately struggling to escape his grasp.

Avernus slowly went for the ribbon, Bienfu, out of breath started to talk, “Ms. Tia and Ms. Magilou made a malakhim love potion and gave it to you back in Titania! That’s all I know! Please, let me go!”

Avernus eyes widened as if he was struck by lightning. He released the malak. Bienfu turned and noticed his face was cheerless now.

“So, all that attention… was because of Tia's potion.” He sighed and blankly stared at the wall, “That love is unearned. I’d rather have Velvet yell at me than to force fake emotions on her.” He said to himself and raised his hand. “It was fun while it lasted.” Avernus then snapped his fingers, cleansing his body and domain of any magical effects.

He looked at Bienfu, nodded and entered the church.

 Unknown to him, Velvet was already at the church. Her emotions were conflicted. Her feelings were driving her towards something rather than killing Artorius for the past week. Avernus’s talk about their wedding made Velvet walk aimlessly in the town. The shepherd needed another punishment for reminding something that she could never have, or could she? Velvet accidentally found herself confessing to the priest about the crimes she committed and about her goal of killing the Midgand’s savior and Shepherd.

Immediately, she noticed Avernus entering the church. His attire and looks made him stand out so much from the normal crowd. She hid behind one of the nearby pillars. He walked around the interior, checking the architecture of the place. He brought his notepad and started to sketch.

 “Come, sinner and repent your wicked deeds.”

He heard an old man talking to him. Avernus raised his head, “Are you talking to me, priest?”

“Yes, my child. Although… there is a peculiar air about you, your eyes seem to tell a tale of heavy burdens. This is a holy sanctuary, son. Confess and the Empyreans will ease your distress.” The priest offered.

Avernus instantly closed his notebook, the sound of shutting it echoed through the chamber. “Very well, old man. Listen to my confession then; I once was hailed as the savior by my people; “The Chosen One” to bring peace and prosperity, to end the sufferings and misery. I was entrusted with powers no one ever had hoped to gain. But my will wasn’t strong enough. I yielded to despair, to rage, to selfishness. I forego the very people who put their trust in me to protect them. And thus, I failed in my resolve.” He explained in a dignifying and strong voice.

 “The road to hell is paved with despair, my son. You should not linger on your past.” The priest said.

Velvet was listening to his concession. She already knew his story and didn’t pay much attention to it before. This time, however, her guts were forcing her to stay.

“I wanted to use my power to save lives, but then it turned out, I was so good at taking them. My sole purpose was to defeat evil but it wasn’t my sole desire. So, I escaped my homeland. To find my true self, to gather enough conviction to go back. But it all went to hell again.” He regretfully shook his head. “You can never outrun destiny.”

“Yes, my son. I see your perseverance is firm. You’ve learned from your mistakes.” The priest applauded him in a fatherly tone.

 “… No, I can never be at peace, not until I rectify what has been lost. But I’m grateful that I’ve given the seconds chance to make it right for someone who deserves a better life. Someone who is strong willed, robust, caring, kind, disciplined, and craves for passion. If we entrusted the future to the likes of her, just imagine, that the world wouldn’t need the likes of me, wouldn’t need the likes of Artorius.” He bitterly smiled, looking at the cathedral window. He compared his thoughts to the light that was shining the interior. Velvet slowly peaked and walked from behind the pillar.

  “I always struggled to know which path was right, and which path was wrong. But I’m not doubting myself anymore. The road is clear as day and I have one last thing to take care of...”

“What is it, my son?” The priest asked. Velvet was slowly walking closer. Her eyes examined Avernus’s posture from behind, he looked adamant, unbending. Like someone who’s ready to take on the storm.

Avernus looked back at the priest, he nearly jolted at the sharpness of his glance.

“Until a few days ago, I hated myself for not having enough power to protect the ones I loved, but not anymore. Here and now, I swear; whatever happens, I’m not letting her down, not allowing her to suffer anymore. This time, the needs of the few will be as the same as the needs of the many.” spirited and determined, he declared to the priest.

Suddenly, the look on the old man’s face changed drastically. He nearly scared to the death at the sight of Velvet. Avernus turned and saw her, slowly walking towards him. She held lingering eye contact with him, gazing deep, but she wasn’t angry or irritated. Her eyes seemed to languished.

“Velvet? What are you doing here?” Avernus asked but she didn’t seem to hear it.

“You again?! Gu—guards, anyone! You! my son! She is…” The priest’s voice stuttered and nearly trembled.

Velvet eyes quickly shifted back to her usual frowning. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The priest was baffled, “Is that the girl that you were confessing to me about?!”

Avernus raised his arm, “Yes! This is her! Isn’t she great?”

The old priest frowned, “I don’t think I can ever forgive either of you! If you stay with her, that will make you one of her associates! A partner in crime!” he yelled, unapprovingly.

“Whatever you say, old man. But I like the sound of that and I’m not regretting it one bit!” he yelled as he was disappeared behind the exit doors.

Velvet pulled him towards one of the small alleys nearby.

Avernus smirked, “You still have that strong pull. Ouch, my arm!” he joked.

Velvet stopped and turned to him, arms folded, frowning. There was a moment of silence. Their eyes dallied with one another.

“I’ve got something to say to you,” she said and lowered her head. Her eyes were hidden behind her tousled hair.

The sorcerer remained silent, waiting.

She raised her head. Avernus could notice something had changed in her eyes. They were burning brightly, the emotions that were held behind it were pouring out. Even without the effects of the potion, he sensed them again after a long time. Avernus instinctively smiled.

She began to talk, her voice was softer, kinder, and quitter.

“Avernus… sometimes I think… you’re too good to be with someone like me. I know that you mean well, I just wish…” her tone changed. There was intense fighting inside her. Which side would win at the end? It all depended not on her, but on the Shepherd.

“You can’t save me, Avernus. It is not worth trying.” She continued. Her voice was strong but it kept shaking. Her lips quivered as if she wanted to break down. Velvet was talking against her true desire.

Avernus put his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head slightly closer. Her body shivered from the touch. “I’m not abandoning you, ever.” He said in an impassionate tone. The battle within Velvet took a new turn.

“Maybe I want you to abandon me! Did you consider that?!” Her feelings sprouted. But he didn’t listen. Instead, he smiled. she loathed his denial, “If you stick with me, you’ll be in danger. Sometimes, I even thought about knocking you unconscious, tying you, and sending you back to the Hyland in a scout vessel, Do you understand? I… I can’t bear if anything happens to you because of me!”

Avernus was stubborn, he wouldn’t have any of that, “I will be alright, Velvet. Besides, it’s too late to turn back now. I have a family here; you, Phi, Tia, and… maybe you can count the others too. So, don’t ask me to desert those who’re dear to me, Velvet.”

Velvet suddenly felt his arms wrapped around her. His embrace was cozy and peaceful. Her struggle was ended. She closed her eyes, thinking that if she could feel the temperature, his hold would be warm."

Avernus held her for a minute. Her hair smelled fresh and had a scent of a rose extract.

The humming in his ears decreased. He opened his eyes and noticed that her malevolence level was dropped to its lowest, at least for now, she contained it. The human side of her was the winner for that moment. Velvet’s sense of dependency was answered. The wolf was now tamed.

This was his second victory.

Avernus heard a bird chirping. He looked up and saw a sylphjay coming towards them. The bird landed on his shoulder. Velvet went for the cylinder and opened it,

“ _Where the hell are you guys? We’re tired of waiting. Come to Stoneburry village by yourselves. We’ll meet you there.”_

“Well, they’re gone, without us.” She said to him.

“Good, then we go to Aldina Plains. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us?” she wondered.

“Yes, our very first date.”

Velvet’s cheeks flushed red, she tried to frown but her eyebrows failed her again, her body would not deny her feelings anymore, “D-Date?! W-why now? We’ve wasted enough time already!”

Avernus didn’t pay attention. Instead, his gauntlet disappeared and he touched her right hand, his fingers slid between her own.

“May I, ma’am?” he asked for permission to hold her hands. She gasped and closed her it around his fingers. The duo came out of the ally. Velvet tried to increase their walking speed. The people began to stare and some even started to talk with each other. “ _Oh, the angry girl got herself a man!_ ”

She gave them a death stare. Her angry expression quickly drove them away.

“I feel… uncomfortable.” She said, anxiously.

“Do you want to let go?” He asked. She wasn’t sure until Velvet noticed some of the girls were ogling Avernus.

She instinctively grabbed his wrist with her bandaged arm and reinforced her hand-holding. The girls noticed her move, “ _Wow, look at her_. _She’s so possessive.”_ They whispered.

Avernus felt her two hands, “I thought you were uncomfortable holding my hand…”

She began to clenched her fists, pressuring his fingers and wrist. The pain was his response. “Ouch! Forget it! Do as you please…”

They soon exited the gates.

"Can I confess something to you, Velvet?"

"Unless it is not something creepy..."

"No... I mean maybe." He sighed, "The thing is, Tia and Magilou made a potion a few days ago and made me drink it. That potion is in the same category as "love potions"."

Velvet put her hand on her hips, now interested. He continued, "My domain had been affected by it, which means, that any "unusual" feelings you experienced during these last few days were because of that potion." he explained. 

She kept a straight face, "Like what?"

Avernus swallowed, "Like... fantasizing about... me?"

Velvet sneered, "Is that it?"

He nodded, "mostly... yes and the urgency to give me a hickey."

"I always fantasized about you. It's not something new, and don't tell me it's a crime to imagine you naked. You're not in a position to dictate what or how I can do with my imagination. Besides, giving you a hickey or two was kind of my plan for a long time now, you've been a dumbass that always worried me with those stunts you always pull." She calmly said.

Avernus's face went pale, "W-wait..what?!"

Velvet was amused, the look on his face was priceless. she let go of his hand,

"But I have a plan to get back at those two." Velvet maliciously grinned. “Race you to the plains?” she suggested.

Avernus shook his head, still feeling shame, “Definitely, let's go...”

Her metallic boots pounded heavily across the ground, causing mud to splash around. Avernus immediately followed her. She quickened her pace, her steps became leaps. The wind whipped her long hair.

Avernus was running so fast that he thought his legs were going to explode. But that wasn’t the case with Velvet. She wasn't bound by human anatomy. Her hair and rose and floated in the air. His breathing was quickened, trying to appease his need for oxygen.

But he didn’t care. His efforts were not in vain. He looked at the dark clouds that loomed over the horizon. He remembered; he had Velvet, Phi, Tia, Eleanor, Magilou, Rokurou, Eizen, and his pirate friends. He smiled as he remembered what his mother said to him a long time ago:

_“We all eventually go through hard times in our lives. It’s a part of being alive and it's the reality we all have to deal with. There are the times we forget our value as a person because we are so blinded with these thoughts of loneliness, emptiness, and ego. Somewhere along the road we become numbed with all the frustrations and dissatisfaction._

_But life itself isn't always about darkness and sadness, Life is also filled with colors and happiness. That makes it beautiful and worth living. Along this path of darkness, there's always light waiting to be seen by our daunted hearts. It may be hiding behind unexpected people; in a stranger, we just met at an unexpected place; a family who has been always there but you always ignored it. Open your heart and you will see how lucky you are to have them in your life._

_Sometimes they are the light that shines your path in the dark times. Never lose hope, my son_.”


End file.
